


By The Moonlight

by StarFromPhoenix



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Oliver, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My Own Fantasy, Vampire Elio, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 190,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: Elio has been a vampire now for almost three hundred years and has realized what he always thought was true: humans, although mostly good, are weak and far too emotional. His world though, gets turned upside down when he meets a human he suddenly yearns for and realizes he doesn’t want to live without!This vampire world is similar to the one in True Blood where synthetic blood has been created and vampires can live out in the open. There are still those who oppose that though!Please: don’t post my work without my permission!I’m so happy to indulge myself in this work! But as we all know, it’s all about these boys! I don’t own them, they own me!





	1. Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Elio’s journey as a vampire!  
> Enjoy <3

_Versailles, April 1712_

 

I walked slowly on the garden path. The moon was bright. I suddenly felt arms around my waist and cool lips to my neck. I chuckled and turned around to face Bastien. I looked at his shoulder length blonde hair and glowing eyes. He leaned into me and kissed me passionately.

“Bonsoir mon beau,” he whispered when we pulled apart.

“Bonsoir,” I whispered back.

He took my hand and we continued walking hand in hand. “I’ve missed you,” he said to me.

I raised my eyebrows. “Not sure why. You knew I was here. I thought you were traveling with your latest lover.”

“You don’t sound jealous!” Bastien said to me. He pulled on my hand and turned me to face him.

I shrugged. “Darling, I was never under the illusion you would only be with me. It just is what it is,” I said looking into his glowing eyes.

He furrowed his brow and huffed in exasperation. “You’re my favorite one!” He said. We were not exclusive to each other and I was fine with that.

“Thank you,” I said bowing slightly to him. I was about to keep walking but he stood still and had a tight hold of my hand. I looked back at him.

“Elio,” he said. “YOU are my favorite one. In the 314 years I have roamed this miserable world I have never come across anyone like you. Let me turn you.”

I took a deep breath in. His request didn’t take me by surprise. Bastien and I had been lovers now for over three years. He had pursued me for a year before I let him kiss me. I just hadn’t been too interested. When he finally let me know he was a Vampire I laughed and asked him why he hadn’t charmed me so he could have had his way with me. He had asked me how I knew about charming. I let him know he wasn’t the first Vampire to set foot in Versailles and not the first I had taken on as a lover.

I had been here for ten years now, arriving at Versailles at the tender age of 17. My father was of noble blood and had a wonderful relationship with King Louis. I was content here. People were often coming and going and I never grew tired of the parade of men and women I could fuck.

I pulled on his hand so we could continue our walk. “I’ve been thinking about that,” I said.

Bastien’s face lit up. “Elio, my love, we could travel the world together. I’ve never been to China or India and have been wanting to go! Imagine, you and I traveling and seeing the world change and develop!” He grabbed me and kissed me again.

I liked Bastien. But that was it. I just liked him. He had grown on me during that whole year in which he pursued me. When I finally let him kiss me and I asked him why he hadn’t charmed me he told me I was too important for that. At that moment I had thought of telling him that my feelings didn’t run that deep. He had been in my mind though and had heard my thoughts. “It’s ok, let’s see what will happen with time,” he had said and so I had agreed and felt he had fallen in love with me out of his own accord.

“My first Vampire lover was Fleur,” I told Bastien. “I was 20 and she was 156 and had been turned at 21.” He chuckled. “Anyway, she told me all you can do. The mind reading and charming. The super strength, how you just get stronger and stronger the older you get.” He nodded and smiled my way. “She offered to turn me herself actually but I was so young. I thought I didn’t want to be a 20 year old fool forever!” Bastien let out a laugh. “I’m 27 now and I like my maturity,” I told him.

“You are perfect, Elio,” he said. “Plus, I believe your body has never looked better!” He was suddenly in front of me and grabbed a hold between my legs, massaging his palm against me. “Three years ago you still had cute little soft areas to your body. Now that you have been training with the Duke of Orléans, your body has transformed in the most beautiful of ways.”

I chuckled and kept trying to walk forward. I wasn’t in the mood for anything sexual with him right now. “Come along,” I said as I took his hand from my groin.

“You don’t love me like I love you,” He said.

I acted like I didn’t hear that. I had been nothing but honest with him from the beginning. “I like who I am and I feel comfortable in my skin,” I said to him. “I think I am ready to be turned.” I looked his way.

He nodded. He looked happy and excited. “Maybe you will learn to love me if I give you this,” he said caressing my cheek.

I let out a sigh. I wish Bastien wouldn’t be like this. It didn’t make me feel guilty but I did dislike it. I wish he had a stronger personality. I’m sure he was like this as a human too, but as a vampire he should have evolved a bit. “When could we do it?” I asked him.

“It has to be done at night. You will sleep for three days as you die and your body begins to turn. I have to put you in a coffin during that time. Once you awaken, you will come out and be extremely thirsty. You need to feed soon after. If you go more than a day without feeding you will parish. You will not have much self control though, so any human you feed on you will kill.”

“For sure?” I asked. I didn’t like that.

“I’m afraid so, darling. You will be starving. You won’t be able to control yourself. You will probably need two if not three of them until your hunger is satisfied. You will probably accidentally kill many more in the years to come.” 

I ran my hands through my hair. I keep it shorter, just bellow my ears. I had tried it shoulder length but found it didn’t quite suit me. “How many have you killed?” I asked him.

“I don’t remember when I awoke but My Maker told me I killed three. In total though I’ve killed 135,” he said. 

“So many!” I exclaimed. My will wavered.

“Darling, if you went to the battles the Duke is training you for, you will kill just as many if not more. At least when you feed you’re killing them for a reason. For your survival.” I nodded.“Have you a place we can go to for three days while you turn?”

“Yes, my family Villa in northern Italy. My parents won’t be there for another month and a half,” I said. 

“When shall we leave then? The journey will be over a week long.”

“We shall leave tomorrow evening.” I said. I wanted this. I was ready.

 

* * *

 

_Somewhere In Northern Italy, May 1712_

 

The journey took twelve days. I told my father I was home sick. He didn’t question me. I told him I would see him when he came to the Villa in June. Bastien and I arrived April 30.

We both rested the next day. Once it was evening, he came into my room. “I bought a beautiful coffin from the lovely man in town,” he said to me as he sat beside me on the bed. “I bought the most expensive one he had. He told me it took him almost a month to make it. Promise me you’ll keep it... if you don’t destroy it, that is.”

I nodded. My heart was pounding. “Tell me everything. What will happen?”

“I will drink from you. Almost all of your blood. I can’t drain you completely or you will die but I have to leave you with very little. If I leave too much you will not die.”

“How do you know?”

“I will sense how much blood you have left. You will too eventually as you become full Vampire.”

I nodded. “Continue.”

“So once I leave just a little you then drink from me. You can drink as much as you want. You won’t be hungry for blood at that moment it probably won’t taste good but you have to make sure you drink enough. I’ll tell you when enough is. If you want more you may drink more.”

“Ok. Then?”

“Then you will die. Dying doesn’t take too long. You’ll be dead without the hour. My death was painless, I just felt like I went to sleep. You will sleep three days.”

“Ok. Three days,” I said nodding.

“When you wake, that will be horrible. Hunger burns,” he said. “Hunger is horrible. It burns and drives you mad.” He took my hand. “I will have three humans waiting for you, darling.”

I looked at him. “No locals! Promise me. I know almost everyone in this town.”

He nodded. “Ok,” he patted my hand. “No locals. Once you feed and the burning stops we can talk and we can begin your training. Once your training is done you will become a full vampire and no longer be a fledgling.”

I took a deep breath. “We will do it tomorrow night.” I said. Bastien nodded. He stood up and undressed. I got up and started undressing myself. I watched as he got on the bed on his hands and knees, ready for me.

 

* * *

 

The next night I followed Bastien down to the basement of the Villa.

“Why couldn’t we do this in my room?” I asked.

“When you awake and feed you will tear the throats of the humans apart. You don’t want that mess in your room.”

I swallowed. I nodded. I had made up my mind. We entered the cellar. There were candles everywhere. The coffin was in the middle of the room, open. I walked to it. “Why is there dirt inside?” I asked him.

“You need the dirt. Normally you and I would be buried together for those three days but I don’t want dirt in my hair and I need to find you humans to feed on once you awake, so,” he shrugged. I laughed.

“Ok,” I said.  

Bastien looked at me lovingly. “As your maker we will have an emotional and physical connection. I will know when you are in danger or in pain,” he caressed my cheek. “You will feel my joy and discomfort too but not as strongly as I yours. Well not at first. But now, since you will be Vampire and will be able to feed from me, our bond won’t be so one sided. Our bond will grow stronger. We will be able to be in each other’s minds no matter the physical distance,” he said. I could tell by the look in his eye he loved this thought.

I was ok with him being my maker. I believed he truly loved me and would care for me while I was a fledging. I was in good hands. “Ok,” I said softly.

He gave me a soft kiss. “You are in good hands, my darling,” he said. “Ready?”

“Ready,” I said.

“This is referred to as The Embrace,” he whispered. He indeed embraced me and I felt the slight sting of his fangs piercing the flesh of my neck. He began to feed. 

My heart started pounding. The first thing I noticed was my breath feeling labored. I felt I had to work hard to get a deep breath. I started feeling weak, my legs were giving in. Bastien laid be down on the ground as he kept drinking. I was getting tunnel vision. Suddenly he pulled back.

“Drink!” I heard him say as he cut his wrist and put it to my mouth. I obliged. It didn’t taste bad, but it wasn’t wonderful either. I sucked and drank his blood. “That is enough darling,” he said. I drank a bit more just to be sure. I felt him wipe my mouth. I was still gasping for breath. I felt him pick me up. I saw the ceiling of the cellar. My eyes were closing. I felt him lay me on the dirt in the coffin. He caressed my hair. “Go to sleep, darling,” he said gently.

I tried to look up at him but my eyes would no longer focus. I could hear myself gasping for breath. My eyes closed and the world went silent and dark.

 

* * *

 

Something was clawing at my throat. Was it an animal? I couldn’t tell. But they were clawing and scratching my throat. It ached and stung and burned. My throat was on fire. I reached up, wanting to swat away whatever was attacking it. Nothing there. I ran my hands over my neck. Nothing. It hurt so badly. It hurt so badly I felt as if the pain kept me from breathing. _The pain will kill me!_ I thought in desperation. It was all black. I touched around me and felt dirt. I reached in front. My arms didn’t go far until I felt smooth wood. My throat. I was suffocating. I needed to get out of here. I pushed and my hands easily went through the wood. I hit it with a bit more force. It suddenly became bright. Too bright. It burned my eyes. I covered them and cried out.

I suddenly felt arms around me. “Darling. Darling it’s ok. I’m here.”

I blinked. “Bastien,” I tried to say but couldn’t speak. My throat. My eyes finally focused. He nodded and stepped aside “Eat, darling.” He whispered.

I looked ahead. There was a woman and two men. They had they wrists and ankles bound. They were gagged and couldn’t make a sound. The burning in me intensified. I could SEE the blood pulsing through their veins. I could smell it. There was something else. An absolutely delicious scent. It was coming from all of them. I walked forward quickly. The woman smelled the most like it. I could see her heart beating faster. I went for her jugular. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I drank and drank and drank. She was empty soon. The first man smelled even better now. I lounged at him. He tried to scream and somehow I knew that made him taste better. I drank and drank and drank and drank.

When I stood up I felt more me. I glanced back at Bastien. He had a huge grin on his face. His fangs were out. “Are you full darling?” He asked me. Was I? My throat felt lots better but there was still an ache. I reached up and rubbed my throat. “If it still aches you are still hungry,” he said. I nodded.

I looked at the last man. He smelled good but not as the delicious as the first two. He had hard eyes. He looked angry. I was confused. I glanced at Bastien.

He chuckled. “He’s not as scared as the other two. Human fear smells wonderful to us. This human is pissed off more than anything,” he said.

I looked down at the Human. I was angry he wasn’t fearing me. I crouched on top of him and bared my fangs. I opened my mouth and was surprised when an animalistic growl came out. The intoxicating smell hit me. He feared me now. Good. I lounged in and drank him dry.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys meet...

_Toronto, April 2007_

 

I was riding the subway down to King Street reading the Globe and Mail. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. I still had a bit to go. I glanced at the map above the door.

We pulled into St. Clair station and a group of teenage boys got in through the door I was sitting beside. They had Catholic high school uniforms on. This was pretty common in this city. As they walked by a scent hit me. It was delicious. I had never, in all my years of roaming, smelled anything this intoxicating. It was earthy, with a mix of sandalwood and rosewood.

My fangs came out. I held the newspaper up so no one would see me. I took a few deep breaths. I was finally able to retreat them. _What the fuck?_ I thought to myself, shocked at the reaction I had had to the scent. Apart from the first few years I spent as a fledgling when I couldn’t control myself, the only time my fangs came out involuntarily was during sex. I felt my predator instincts kick in. I needed to find the source of it.

The boys had walked down, almost to the opposite end of the subway car. It was one of them. It had to be. There were five of them. The one that stood out was the tallest. He was at least 6’3 or so. Blonde hair. He suddenly looked my way, as if his human instinct had alerted him to danger. He had beautiful blue eyes. I was far but had perfect vision. Was it him? How old could these boys be? 16? 17?

Three of them got off at the next stop. There were only two now, the tall blonde and another boy. The smell lingered. Two more stops and the other boy got off, only the tall blond remained, as did the smell. He waved at his friend as the boy stepped out of the subway. He glanced my way again. He held my gaze for a couple of seconds and then put on some headphones and leaned against the panel adjacent to the doors. He got off two stops before mine.

 

* * *

 

The following Monday I rode the subway to St. Clair station. I couldn’t stop thinking about the delicious smell. I hungered for it. Around 3:45 the boys from the school, which I found out was St. Michael’s started pouring in. There were a lot of them. It didn’t matter. I’d be able to smell him again. It was a bit past four when the scent reached me. He was so tall he was easy to pick out. It was the whole group again. I watched as he got on the subway. I didn’t follow follow them though.

 

That Friday I again had to go down to King Street. I decided I would talk to him. I could control myself. I waited at St. Clair station until he and his friend showed. I got into the same subway car as them. I was lucky though, it was just him and another boy today. The boy got off at the next stop. He was alone. This was my chance. I walked towards him. The scent hit me. I stopped quite abruptly, more abruptly than I would have liked. We looked at each other. He was... beautiful.

He gave me a small smile and a nod. I nodded back. I wondered if he remembered me. The car was pretty deserted except for two elderly ladies that were busy talking to each other. He took his iPod out.

“What are you listening to?” I asked.

He looked up at me a little surprised. “The Tea Party,” he said.

“Oh, what song?” I asked.

He smiled shyly. “Fire In The Head.”

I nodded. “Elio,” I said, stretching out my hand. 

“Oliver,” he said reaching out and shaking it. He had a good strong grip. He gave my hand a little squeeze. I liked that. His scent would linger on my hand.

“So, are you graduating this year?”

“No. Next year,” he said. “I turn 18 this August.”

I raised my eyebrows. “That’s cool,” I said.

“Yeah, you don’t care. Sorry,” he laughed a nervous laugh. His heart was beating fast.

I glanced at him. White button up shirt, one half hanging untucked over his gray slacks. He had pulled his tie loose, it was dangling down. He had rolled his long sleeves up to his elbows. He had his backpack but he also had a duffle bag.

“Are you going home?”

“No, the gym,” he said.

“Gym? For fun?”

“Well, I play hockey so I make sure I stay in shape.”

“You work out Monday through Friday?”

“No,” he said. “Monday, Wednesday and Friday.” 

I nodded. I suddenly had a mental picture of him working out. My mouth watered at the thought of the scent of his sweat. “So where are you going?” He asked me.

“Work,” I said.

“Dressed like that?” He said chuckling.

I looked down at my black jeans, Doc Martens and gray V neck, sunglasses hanging from it. I was holding a long sleeved red and white plaid shirt in my hand. I couldn’t have too much sunlight hit me or it would hurt. “I think I look good,” I said with a shrug. I gave him a half smile.

“No! No fuck! You look AWESOME!” He said. His eyes widened slightly. I couldn’t help it. I went into his head. _That’s me trying to be funny. Oh fuck me. I can’t believe I said that! He’s so hot. He probably thinks I’m an idiot now!_

I got out of his head and looked at the doors of the subway as they closed on his stop. The subway took off again. I looked back at him. I wondered when he would notice. “Thank you. I strive for awesome,” I said.

“So, I think it was rude of me to make that comment about how you were dressed. I’m sorry. What do you do?” He said it all a bit rushed.

I tilted my head and looked at him. “I own a tattoo shop,” I said.

I saw his eyes scan my pale arms and neck. His brow furrowed. “You don’t have any tattoos though,” he said.

“I don’t think you should assume that without seeing every inch of body,” I said quietly running my hand through my hair. He was right, I didn’t have any but I couldn’t help but tease him.

He blushed this time. “Well, I’m just making a fool of myself!” He laughed shyly. We pulled into the next stop. He looked through the windows. “Oh fuck. Did I..? Fuck, I missed my stop!” I looked out and bit my lip. He looked at me. “This is so embarrassing. I promise, I’m a lot more put together than this.” He sighed. “What stop are you going to?”

“My shop is on King Street.” I said.

“Wow, so you o _wn_ the place?” I nodded. “Wow you look so young,” he said.

“Look young? Here I thought I _was_ young,” I said with another laugh. I was having too much fun.

“Oh fuck me I should just stop talking,” he said. He looked down and shook his head. I could tell he was nervous. His heart was palpating, his palms were sweating. The nervousness gave off a distinct scent which I loved. We were at Queen Street now. The doors of the subway closed and it took off. “What’s your shop called? Do you have a business card or...” he trailed off. I could see his pulse on his neck. It looked quite delicious.

I took my wallet out and took out one of my cards. I had quite a few, I had just gotten them made. “Got a pen?” I asked him. He produced one out of his backpack. I wrote my cell phone number on the back of the business card and handed the pen and business card to him. The subway slowed to a stop. 

“My cell is on the back,” I said. “Call me anytime you want. 

“Thanks,” I loved the smile on his face. “Later!” He called out.

“Later,” I said and stepped off the subway. 

 

* * *

 

The following Sunday afternoon I was at the tattoo shop looking over applications with Johan. I had met Johan a few years ago when I had been visiting Toronto and a friend of mine had gotten a tattoo here. He had a good aura and I had liked him instantly. I had told him back then I was a business man and had given him my cellphone.

We had friended on Facebook and would comment on each other’s photos here and there.Earlier this year, he sent me a messagetelling me he wanted to buy the tattoo shop from the asshole that owned the place because he was going to run it to the ground. I had agreed to come and talk to him. I had felt good about the situation and went in 50/50 with him. He wanted what was best for the place. My thoughts were when he made himself enough money he would buy me out and I’d just make the profit. Plus, Toronto was beautiful and I thought I’d like to live here for a year or two.

“So, I talked to a buddy of mine, he mentioned making a Facebook page for the place which I think would be an awesome idea.” He said.

“Yeah, totally,” I agreed leaning back on the black leather chair. I took a swig of synthetic blood and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I looked out at the shop. There were two customers at the moment. “I was thinking of buying advertising space in the newspapers for the weekends. We can give fliers out by the Eaton Center...” I trailed off. We constantly had customers but I wanted more, obviously, as did Johan.

My phone suddenly rang. I looked at it. I didn’t have the number saved but I had given my number out to a couple of tattoo artist I was trying to recruit for the place.

“Hello?” I answered. 

“Uh, hi, Elio?” I recognized the voice right away.

“Oliver. Hey, how are you?” I couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, hi. I’m good. I’m good. So, are you busy? Are you at your shop?”

“I am, yeah,” I said. I got up and walked back to my small office in the back of the building. I closed the door behind me. “What’s up?”

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re at your shop. I’m, uh, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I called you the moment I got out of the subway station. I just wanted to let you know I’m on my way.”

I was a bit stunned. “Really? Ok well, yeah! See you soon then!”

“Later!” He said and hung up. I was pleasantly surprised. I walked out and back to Johan.

“So I like these seven so far,” he said placing his hand on a stack of applications. “I’ll call them tomorrow and ask them to come in so I can talk to them. If I like them I’ll let you know and then you can talk to them. One of them is a Vamp,” he said.

“That sounds really good. I trust your judgement. I don’t care if we have a Vamp or not, I just want the most talented people,” I said to him. I picked up my bottle of synthetic blood and finished it in a couple of gulps. I heard the bell of the shop ring. I turned and looked at the front door.

Oliver walked in. He looked slightly out of place. His blond hair was perfectly combed. He had a baby blue Ralph Lauren short sleeved button up on with jeans and white leather sneakers. He looked amazing. He smelled even better than the last time I had seen him. He took his sunglasses off and waved at me, beautiful smile on his face. I waved back.

I turned to Johan. “I’m gonna get going.”

He looked at Oliver and then at me. “Isn’t he a little young?” He asked me softly with a hint of a smile.

“Shut up,” I said quietly. I leaned over to pick up my white long sleeved button up. I put it on over my black tank top.

“Well, it’s good you wore the leather pants today Boss, you look mighty sexy in them,” he continued, not hiding his smile at all.

“Fuck off,” I said chuckling. “Later!”

“Later Boss!” He called out as I walked towards Oliver. I shook my head.

“Hey,” I said as I reached him.

“Hi,” he replied. He looked around. “Cool place.” 

“Thanks,” I said. I stepped out and put on my sunglasses. My eyes were very sensitive to the sun. 

“You hungry?” I asked him.

“Yeah, actually.” He pointed across the street to the Swiss Chalet. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah, lets go,” I said. I was glad it was a quick walk. We crossed the street and walked inside. “Table for two,” I told the hostess.

She walked us to a table. We sat down across from each other. I folded the sleeves of my button up to my elbows and ran my hands through my hair. I glanced at Oliver and saw he was staring at me. I went inside his head. _Fuck he is so damn hot._ I chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” He asked as he picked up his menu.

“Nothing,” I said. “So, this was a very pleasant surprise,” I said staring into his blue eyes.

“Well, I am usually not the absolute fumbling idiot you saw Friday and I wanted to show you that,” he said. He let out a deep breath.

“I didn’t think that at all,” I said gently. I saw his face relax into a smile. “I am very glad you called me though.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I’d love to get to know you more.” I said. I had many, many years of practice at this. I hadn’t pursued a human this young in a long time. Societal rules had changed. I couldn’t help it though, I felt so drawn to him. He was young and... I wanted to do right by him. I suddenly remember how Bastien would call me his favorite.

“Oh.. um,” he looked shy all of the sudden. “What would you like to know?”

“Favorite color?” I asked playfully.

He laughed. “Blue.”

“Favorite food?”

He put his arms up, “Swiss Chalet!”

It was my turn to laugh. “Favorite book?”

“Hmmm...” he looked off into the distance. “Well I just read 1982 in school. That and Brave New World, those were good. I liked The Great Gatsby too, we read that last year. I don’t know if I have a favorite yet,” he said looking at me somewhat apologetically. He was so young. 

“Of course, makes perfect sense,” I said. “The Great Gatsby,” I repeated. I remembered back to the 1920s. I lived in New York back then.

“Yeah, you’ve read it?” He asked.

“I have,” I said.

“Can I start you gentlemen off with a drink?” the waitress said.

“Yeah, coke please.” Oliver said.

I looked at the menu quickly. They had synthetic blood. “Can I get an bottle of AB please?”

“Sure thing. Warmed up?”

“Please,” I said, handing her my menu.

I looked back at Oliver. He looked stunned. I went inside his head quickly. I suddenly worried he would be put off by this. _As if he couldn’t get any fucking sexier! First the leather pants and on top of that he’s a VAMPIRE._

I relaxed. Good. “Wow, so, that’s very... I’ve never, uh...” he shook his head.

I chuckled. “So I think you meant to say me being a Vampire is very cool or maybe even awesome and you’ve never met one or interacted with one like now?”

“All that! Yes!” He said. “Wow, you being on the subway that day was just...” _Fate_ I heard his voice in my head.

The waitress brought our drinks. I raised my bottle. “To Fate!” I said.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “It’s true? You can read minds?” he asked. I nodded. “Elio, I -“

“Shh,” I said gently. “I’ve only read yours twice and I’ve loved everything I’ve heard,” I said to him.

He picked up his glass and clinked it with my bottle. “To Fate!” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Tell me what you all think!!  
> HUGS <3


	3. A Good Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So THANK YOU to all that are giving my little story a chance and letting me indulge in this fantasy of mine! I truly appreciate it!  
> HUGS <3
> 
> Now: as the story continues, our boys get to know each other a little more ;)

The sun was setting as Oliver and I exited Swiss Chalet. 

“So the sun? I mean we were out in the sun!”

I glanced at Oliver and chuckled. “It does hurt, don’t get me wrong. I will burn if I’m out there naked at 1 pm ok. No sunbathing for me. But, as long as most of me is covered up and I have my sunglasses I can be out there no matter how bright. Just, I keep it as quick as possible,” I said to him. We were walking towards the subway station. I looked at my watch. 6:52 pm. “Have you got a curfew?” I asked him.

“Fuck no,” he said quickly.

I gave him a stern look. “I will know if you’re lying,” I said softly.

“11 pm when I have school the next day,” he said. 

“Good boy,” I said without thinking. He looked at me.

“I can be a good boy,” he whispered. That turned me on. Fuck. I couldn’t believe this young human was making me use all my self control. We had four hours.

“So where do you live?” I asked.

“Just north of St. Clair off of Yonge Street,” He said. “You?”

“I have an apartment on Yonge and Wilson,” I said. “You can come over if you’d like. I can drive you back home.”

“Yeah! Yes,” he said.

We walked to the subway station and caught the train. We sat beside each other in the subway. He smelled so good. Our knees bumped together as we rode. He told me about his family. His father was a lawyer and he wanted to be one as well. His mother was a graphic designer. They were loving and wonderful. He was an only child. His youth struck me as he spoke. It was a beautiful innocence that he still had. His face free of any worry or harm this world was full of. I looked at him and smiled as I listened to him tell me about his family and himself.

Time flew by. We were at Wilson station before we knew it. Next was a quick bus ride. It was dark by now. We reached my high rise. We walked inside and made our way to the elevator. “I’m on the 23rd floor,” I said.

“I bet the views are amazing!” He said.

“They are,” I nodded. “Your voice is so wonderful, Oliver.” I said. I had been around long enough to know that compliments should always be given, if they were genuine.

He shrugged and laughed. “Thanks. So is yours. And your skin.” He said. He blushed. How beautiful.

We reached my floor and stepped out. He followed me down the hall. I was silent and so was he. His heart was beating fast. I’m sure he was wondering what would happen once we were alone in my apartment. I reached my door and walked in, turning on the lights. I walked to the sound system and turned it on. David Usher’s Black Heart started playing softly. 

I was a minimalist. I had the furniture I needed and that was it. I loved high end furniture though and had acquired an interesting collection over the years.

“Whoa,” He said softly. He walked in and looked around my place. “Your place is amazing.” I liked his reaction. “What you gonna do with that big empty space there?” He asked.

“That’s where my piano will go once it gets here. Will be a few more weeks.”

“Whoa. Nice,” he said.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“You have food? Thought it was tasteless to you?” 

I chuckled. “It is, Oliver, but I have humans over and they require food. So, would you like something to drink?” 

He looked at me. “How often do you have humans over?” He asked me.

“Well, yesterday I had Johan over. You met him, he’s my partner at the tattoo shop,” I said. I walked to the fridge and opened it. “Behold, my human food,” I said.

He laughed and walked over. He grabbed a Gatorade. “So do you date humans only? Or do you date vampires as well?” He asked rather hurriedly. I figured he did this before he lost his nerve.

“I don’t date. I haven’t in a long, long time.” This was the truth. He gave me a puzzled look. I’m sure if I were reading his mind he would be asking then why had I given him my number and why had he been invited here.

“Well, if you _were_ to date, would you prefer -“ 

“It would depend on the person and not what they are. Man, woman, human, vampire, it’s all the same to me. I just have to be drawn to them.”

He nodded. He sat on the couch and started drinking the Gatorade. He already looked comfortable. His youth granted him this. Had he been a few years older he would not have just plopped down on my couch like that, so comfortably.

“When I was 17,” I said as I walked over and sat at the other end of my red leather couch, turning my body to him, “I arrived at the Palace of Versailles. Do you know of it?”

“Uh, yeah,” he nodded. “It’s in France and King Louis the something built it.”

“The fourteenth. He did,” I said. “It was my home for 10 years. My father and mother were with me. They were wonderful, just like your parents. My father was of noble blood and he and the King were good friends. I trained with the King’s brother to be a soldier.”

“Wow,” He said. His eyes widened slightly. “I bet that was cool.”

“It had its pros and some cons,” I said shrugging.

“So, you were there 10 years. Why did you leave?” 

“At 27 I decided to turn. I went home to Italy and stayed away for a few years as I learned to be a vampire.” 

“So you, _chose_?”

“I chose this, yes. This was all up to me. I wanted this.” I looked into his eyes.

“Wow,” he said again. “So you can read minds?” I nodded. “You can make humans do things, charming, it’s called.” I nodded again. “And you have super human speed and power.”

“Yes,” I said. 

“Anything else?” He asked me quietly.

“Telekineses,” I said. 

“You can move things with your mind?” He asked. I nodded. “Show me!” He said excitedly.

I normally hated this. I wasn’t a roadside attraction and fucking hated it when I was asked by humansto show off for them. It normally resulted with me bearing my fangs and telling them to fuck off. Oliver was different though. I held my right hand up and his Gatorade bottle flew right into it. 

“Holy shit!” He said laughing. I chuckled. The Gatorade bottle flew back to him and hovered in front of him. He took hold of it. “That’s... Wow! If one of my buddy’s at school told me this happened I would have _never_ believed them!” He said laughing. 

Right. “Oliver, I’d prefer for you to not tell your buddies at school much. I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but just please use discretion with your friends. Although being a vampire is socially accepted nowadays, some people still have real issues with it.”

“No, no yeah. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone anything,” he said. “I won’t cause you any trouble, I promise.”

I believed him. “Come on, the view from my balcony is amazing,” I said.

I walked towards the balcony door and stepped out. I looked up at the sky. The moon was full, the sky was clear. My balcony faced southwest so I had a perfect view of the whole city. He walked out with me and walked to the balcony railing.

“Oh yeah, wow,” he looked back at me and smiled and then did a double take and stared. “Your eyes!” 

I nodded. “The moonlight makes them glow,” I said. I went and stood beside him. I took a deep breath in. He scent was being carried by the slight breeze blowing. I looked at him again. He was staring right at me.

“The view is pretty romantic,” he said. “Is this what you do? Bring people out to your balcony for a romantic moment?” His heart was pounding. He was adorable.

“I’ve been living here less than a month so you’re actually the very first guest I’ve had out here,” I said looking straight into his eyes.

“Oh,” he said softly. I saw the blood rushing through his veins. The scent of nervousness mixed in with his unique scent reached me. I took a deep breath in again. I couldn’t get enough. “So, why... um what made you invite me over?”

I took a step towards him. He was taken aback. He got a little scared. Just slightly. I smelled it. It took all my willpower to keep my fangs in. “I’m not even 100% sure myself,” I said to him. It was the truth. I would always be honest with him. “I just knew I wanted to get to know you better and thought maybe you wanted to get to know me more as well.”

“Yeah! I do,” he said. “I want to know everything about you,” he whispered.

“That’s gonna take a long time,” I said. I looked at his face and down to his lips. I wondered if he had ever been kissed before. I could be his first of everything. I imagined his scent on my bed. I took a step back. I was getting ahead of myself.

“It’s ok if it takes a long time. It means more time with you,” he said quietly. I chuckled. “Don’t you want that too?”

“I do,” I said. “Have you come out to anyone yet?” He froze. I went inside his mind. _I can’t yet. I’m afraid. What will the hockey team think? Plus I’ve never even kissed a guy so how can I be sure? It’s only been fantasies so far but I know I want you. So much._

“I’m sorry that was a personal question, Oliver. You don’t have to answer me.”

“Ok,” he said quietly. He opened his mouth and I knew he wanted to address it.

“Hey, it’s ok,” I said, placing my hand at his elbow. It was the first time we had touched, skin to skin, since our handshake. He felt so wonderfully warm. I could see his heart beat faster. I ran my hand up his arm. I absolutely loved the physical reaction he had to me. “You’re incredibly beautiful,” I told him.

“Thanks. So are you,” he whispered. I gently caressed up and down his arm.

“Don’t I scare you, Oliver?” I asked him.

“No. Why would you?”

I had to chuckled. “Because I’m a mother fucking vampire,” I said.

“But you’re a good person, I can tell,” he said. _Oh fuck me!_ I thought. _I’m a lethal predator!_ Once, in my fledging years I killed five humans in less than seven minutes. I had been starving and couldn’t contain myself. I stepped back. “Did I say something wrong?” He asked. I saw the worry in his eyes.

I shook my head. I looked at my watch. 8:47 pm. “Are you hungry?”

“Maybe,” He said.

“Come on,” I said to him and went back inside. We walked to the kitchen and I told him to get anything he wanted.

“I’ll make this pizza,” he said taking one out of the freezer. I nodded at him. I watched as he moved around the kitchen while microwaving the pizza.

The struggle inside me was new. I never cared this much. I never tried to nurture relationships. They weren’t worth it, the humans just died. Why was I trying so hard to establish a bond with this young human? Was it purely because of his scent? I didn’t know. I didn’t understand this. His pizza was done and he came and sat beside me on the kitchen island. 

I got up and went to the fridge. “Another Gatorade?” I asked him.

“Nah, just water please.”

I grabbed him his water and I put a bottle of AB in the microwave for me. “Is that your favorite type? You ordered AB at Swiss Chalet,” he said as he ate.

“I’m going through a phase, I guess,” I said with a shrug and a grin.

He laughed. “Does it taste like the real stuff?” He asked.

I looked into his eyes. “Do you want the real answer or the rated G answer?”

“Real,” He said sitting up and looking very interested. The microwaved beeped and I took the bottle out. It was very hot. Had I been Human it would have burnt my fingers. I took a large mug out of my cupboard and poured it in. I walked over and sat beside him. I looked into his innocent blue eyes.

“I can smell human emotions,” I said. His eyes widened as he nodded. “About 99% of humans are scared when we feed from them. As they should be,” I said with a nonchalant shrug. I had never been this open with any human before. I found myself not being able to lie or gloss over things with him. I was open and honest. I felt so... comfortable. Was I making a mistake? Time would tell.

“Right,” Oliver said.

“Fear smells... amazing,” I said softly. I picked up my cup and drank a few large gulps. I took a napkin and wiped my mouth.

“You missed a spot,” Oliver said. He reached for the napkin and wiped the corner of my mouth. I had a huge urge to grab his wrist and smell his scent and then feed from him. I could almost see myself doing it. I felt a thrill at the thought.

“Thank you,” I said.He nodded.

“So, synthetic blood is blood with no fear. So it’s less exciting?”

“Yeah, that sums it up pretty well,” I said.

“When was the last time you fed from a human?” He asked.

He was an inquisitive human. I thought back. “Maybe five months ago or so,” I said.

“So you... hunt?”

“Oh! No! No Oliver I do not hunt to feed from humans. The moment synthetic blood came out I was relieved to know I’d never have to hunt ever again, but even before that, my hunting was down to a bare minimum,” I told him.

He looked at me confused. “So then how do you feed on humans?”

“They give me permission,” I said as I drank more blood.

“They do?” He looked bewildered. I wiped my mouth and chuckled. I nodded. “Wow, like how does that even happen?” I looked at him closely. I wondered how honest I should be. He noticed my hesitation. “Fuck sakes! Tell me Elio!”

I took a deep breath in. “Most of the time it happens during sex,” I said. His eyes widened and he blushed. I had to keep myself from smiling. “When we’re in the throes of love making or fucking , whichever the human I’m with prefers, the fangs come out and there’s no way to control that at the moment. Most humans beg for it,” I said.

He nodded. “I see,” he said quietly staring at his pizza. “And the other times?” He asked.

“What?” I asked finishing up my blood before it cooled down too much.

“You said most of the time was during sex. So how about the other times.”

“Oh! Vamp clubs. You have humans who love being fed on just be there, in those clubs, willing to be fed on,” I said.

”Vamp clubs. I didn’t know they existed,” Oliver said.

I nodded. “They’re everywhere. There’s a few here,” I said. “They’re kept secret because of the assholes trying to kill us.”

”What?” Oliver asked.

“You have people with blood borne diseases like HIV who try to come to clubs to have us feed from them thinking they’ll kill us off,” I told him.

“Really? That’s fucked up!”

”It is. I even heard of an idiot giving himself HIV just so he could kill vampires until he died. He was sadly disappointed,” I said.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“We smell sickness. We make amazing doctors. We could smell cancer on someone even before they show symptoms. You’d be surprised how many vampire doctors and nurses have helped tons of humans out. Plus we’re already dead so diseases don’t affect us. But, we let people think we can be killed very easily. Less people that know it all, the better.”

I got up and went and rinsed my cup and put it in my dishwasher. He nodded. “Another awesome thing about synthetic blood is it doesn’t stain your clothes like the real stuff does. Comes right off in the washing machine.”

Oliver gave me a look and we both burst out laughing. “Well I’m glad. God knows you wanna keep those sexy leather pants perfect so you can wear them again and again and again.” He said.

I couldn’t help but give him a grin. I decided to stop struggling and let me enjoy my time with him.

 

* * *

 

“So _why_ the fuck do you take the subway when you got this Jaguar at home?” Oliver said.

“Because paying for parking is like 20 times what I pay to take the subway. Makes no sense,” I told him.

“God this is sweet. My dad had a Jag before. He’s in a Rover now but his Jag wasn’t this nice!” He said.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. “Next time we go out I’ll pick you up at home and we’ll drive somewhere.” I said.

“Next time. Yes. When?” He asked.

“Maybe Friday night after your workout? What’s your curfew on days with no school?”

“Midnight and I can skip my workout and I can go to your place right after school,” he said. “Or, you can pick me up at school,” he said with a big grin. 

“How about we meet somewhere and I’ll drive you home so you can change and then we’ll figure out what we’ll do for the night?” I asked.

“Ok,” he said. “It’s that street,” he said pointing. I turned in. “Third right.” I nodded. I could hear his heart start to race again. I turned in the third right. “Fourth house on the left.”

The homes were spaced out and gated. When we reached his, He put a code in and the gate rolled open. I drove in to his front door. The home was beautiful. Large and French Normandy style. I put my car on park.

“Come inside. Come upstairs to my room,” he said breathlessly. I felt my mouth water. “Now that I’ve invited you, you can enter anytime right?” He asked.

I stared at him. “Technically, yes, but I’m not just gonna show up randomly in your room, Oliver. That’s called being a stalker and breaking and entering.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Do you want to come up now?” 

“Maybe next time. You have school tomorrow. You need to rest.”

He let out a deep breath and nodded, sensing defeat. He put his hand on the door handle. He looked into my eyes and down to my lips. I knew what he wanted. I wanted it too. I leaned in, caressed his face with my left hand and gave him the softest of kisses. I loved how his heart raced. 

“So Friday? School’s out at 3:30,” he said. He had a huge grin on his face. I loved it.

“Yes, Friday. You can call me or text me anytime you want before then,” I told him.

“Ok,” he said. He leaned forward and gave me another kiss. Harder than mine. It felt good. “Later!” He called out as he climbed out of the car. He jogged towards his house and up the front steps. He disappeared inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!  
> All comments welcomed! I absolutely love reading and responding to them all!  
> HUGS <3


	4. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m indulging in all my fantasies with this fic!  
> I’m so glad you’re all here enjoying the ride with me!  
> I’ll be having some texting between our boys, Oliver will always be in **bold** and Elio in _italic_. Enjoy!  
>  HUGS <3

Vampires don’t need to sleep. Well, we rest, because, why not? But if we don’t sleep it doesn’t hurt us in any way. I didn’t feel like I could sleep Sunday night after I got home from dropping Oliver off. I was crouching on my balcony railing and pondered about why I was fixated on a teenage human. 

I remember the countless times Bastien would tell me I was The One for him. I knew I wasn’t. First off, if you were The One for someone then they were The One for you. That’s the way it should work, right? Was Oliver _my_ one? Did that shit even exist?? I had been a vampire now for 295 years. You’d think I’d have found this out by now. But love was such a funny thing. Feelings, attraction, emotional connections. I had liked many, lusted after a few, but... wanting to _be_ with someone was new.

It had taken _all_ my self control to _not_ go upstairs to his room. What would we have done? _Cuddled_?  Then I thought of him and I on the same bed. Naked. God, I could only imagine his scent on me, him on top of me...

“Fuck me!” I said up to the night sky. I didn’t fucking _cuddle_ or _yearn_. I was a lethal predator. I jumped down from my balcony railing and onto my balcony and back inside. I hated not having my piano yet. I circled around the empty spot, where I planned to place it, running my hands through my hair, my left hand rubbing the back of my neck. This would have been a wonderful moment to let my frustrations out on it. I looked at my watch, 2:37 am.

I could go by his house, climb the side of it and watch him sleep. I’d know which room was his by his scent. “Elio, what the fuck!?” I said to myself. I walked into my room and took off my shirt, throwing it on the floor. I sat at the edge of my bed and took off my Doc Martens. I stood up and started undoing my pants. My sexy leather pants as he had called them. I took my boxer briefs off as well. I flopped down on the bed. Naked.

I stared up at the ceiling. I glanced at the tv and it turned on. I put it on the classical music choice channel. The Four Seasons by Vivaldi had just started playing. I left it on. I had seen his opera, Farnace, while I had been in Vienna in 1730. I remember it was extremely popular at the time.

I huffed. I hated feeling antsy. I hated feeling that I wanted something and couldn’t just go and get it. Well, I could. Oliver had given me more than enough hints to what he wanted. I had held back. What was I doing? I rolled over onto my stomach. Then my left side. Then right side. Then on my back again. I closed my eyes and paid attention to the music playing. I let it drift me away. It worked. I was sleep in no time.

 

* * *

 

 **Good morning! Hope I’m not annoying you. Just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. I had an amazing time.**

_Good morning, Oliver. You could never annoy me. I’m glad. I had a wonderful time as well and am very much looking forward to seeing you on Friday. Anything in particular you’d like to do?_  

**Should I give you the real answer or the G rated answer?**

_The real one please!_  

 **I want to go to your place again and get to know you even better. I want to know everything about you. I also want to kiss you again because two are not enough. We can order something to eat.**  

 _Then that’s what we’ll do... kissing included. Have a wonderful day at school._  

**I will. This week is going to DRAG!**

_Good things come to those who wait. It’ll be Friday in no time._

 

* * *

 

_Oliver, hey. Hope you’re not busy?_

**For you? Never. What’s up? What are we doing tomorrow?**  

 _So you get off school at 3:30? How about we meet across the street at the Loblaw’s? I’ll be waiting for you near the entrance. Bring a change of clothes if you’d like. Comfy clothes. We’ll be staying in and getting to know each other. How’s that sound._  

 **Sounds amazing. Can’t wait. I’ll see you tomorrow after school then. Later!**  

 _Great. See you tomorrow. Bye._

 

* * *

 

 _Friday_

 

I got to the grocery store at 3:30 pm. I wanted to buy him whatever he wanted to eat. I know he had mentioned ordering food but I thought it would be a nicer gesture if I cooked for him. I smiled to myself as I wondered how he would react when I told him I would cook for him.

I saw him walking to the store, shirt half untucked, tie loosened up. I ran my hands through my hair. I looked down at my dark blue jeans, they hung off my hips a bit and I liked how that looked. I had my white adidas sneakers and a white and gray vertical stripped long sleeved tee on. He stepped inside. He happen to look at the opposite direction in which I was so I snuck behind him. “Boo!” I said gently.

“Whoa!” He jumped and laughed. “Holy fuck, you scared me,” he said bending forward and putting his hands on his knees. I chuckled. I grabbed a shopping cart and walked in. I glanced back. He caught up with me and threw his backpack in the cart. “So you stocking up on some AB?” He asked with a cute half smile.

“Yeah and I’m going to cook you dinner,” I said softly.

He stared at me. His eyes widened and his lips broke into a perfect smile. “You’re _what_?”

“Going to cook you dinner. I’m quite good, human!” I said with a bit of mock anger. “I know you said Swiss Chalet was your favorite but I want to make you something else. What else do you love?”

“Well, anything Italian, really,” He said.

“Well, you’re in luck, I can cook many Italian dishes,” I said.

“Perfect,” He said.

 

* * *

 

I was in the kitchen cooking and Oliver was chatting away. I had Moist playing on the stereo. He had gone into my room as soon as we had gotten home and changed into some black and white adidas track pants. He had come out of my room without a shirt and had slipped it on in front of me as I looked him over. He was flirting and being cocky but I didn’t mind. I liked it. He now stopped talking and started singing along to Breathe. I smiled as I listened to him sing. I loved this song as well.

“If only I could breathe what you breathe. If only I could see what you see...”

I turned to face him. “I’m sorry I kept you from working out,” I said. “Now I’m about to feed you a bunch of carbs.” I turned back to the food.

“That’s ok. We could work out later, if you wanted. Together,” he said.

I glanced over at him, he was grinning at me. I just smiled and shook my head. “Come have a taste,” I said. I was making him ossobuco. I held the wooden spoon out, my hand under to catch any broth from spilling. He walked over and I watched as he tasted it. I saw his eyes widen.

“Holy fuck, Elio! That’s amazing!”

I smiled a satisfied smile and turned the heat down. “Just 10 more minutes simmering and you can eat,” I said. I grabbed the kitchen towel to wipe my hands clean.

He suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. He had his arms around me tight and although he was larger, I was much stronger. I could have pulled away at any moment but didn’t. I wanted this too. I slid my hands under his shirt. I had loved seeing him shirtless earlier.

“I can take it off,” he said as he panted on my lips. 

“No,” I said gently. “You’ll be eating soon.”

“I can eat later,” he said. He kissed me again. I could sense his heart pounding and his blood rushing through this body and down to his groin. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks, mixed with the scent of his arousal. I should have been ready, but I wasn’t. My fangs came out. I pulled back quickly. He didn’t know why and was shocked when I pulled back. He then saw my fangs. I walked past him and into my room. I needed to compose myself but he followed. I almost slammed the door in his face but decided not to. This wasn’t his fault. “What’s wrong? Are you worried your fangs with scare me? They don’t!” He said.

I laughed as I turned to face him. “No I’m not worried they’ll scare you. I’m pretty sure you would like them. What you should be scared of is the fact that they came out involuntarily and I can’t retreat them,” I said. I couldn’t believe I just told him I couldn’t retreat then. I didn’t want him to ever think I wasn’t in control of myself. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. The moment passed. I finally retreated them. I opened my eyes and saw he was staring at me with a fascinated look on his face. There was no fear in his eyes and I was amazingly relieved by that. _I’m fucking loosing it_ , I thought to myself. _I’m supposed to want humans to fear me!_  I shook my head.

I walked toward him, finally composed and took his hand in mine. “Come on, the food is done,” I said. I led him back to the kitchen and he sat down at the island. I served him what I had cooked. “Water? Gatorade?” 

“Water please,” he said. I got some out of the fridge. I stood in front of him and watched as he ate. “It’s SO good!” He said looking up at me. I caressed his face. He stayed still, chewing, as I caressed him.

“Good,” I said. I dropped my hand and let him eat. I went and sat beside him.

“So are you French or Italian?” He asked me.

“I was born in Italy,” I said. He looked at me and nodded as he drank some water. “In 1684,” I said.

He raised his eyebrows. He put the bottle of water down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “That’s amazing!” He said. “You’ve seen so much!” 

“I have,” I said nodding. 

“What’s the best and the worst?” He asked me. 

I was surprised by this. “It’s hard to pick just one. Well, no, not for the worst, but it’s so general,” I said with a shrug.

“War?” He asked me. 

“Well, it ties in. But the way humans treat each other it quite shitty,” I said. “Humans are weak, no offense,” I said.

“None taken,” he replied smirking.

“By weak I mean, they get so caught up in the silliest of emotions. Envy, greed, anger, self pity, self doubt. They fuck their lives up because of it and do such evil to others because of it. Humans don’t need to fear Vampires they need to fear each other,” I said.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, I hear ya,” he said lost in thought. 

“But there’s so much beauty too. Music. Art. Poetry. Books. Film. Ballet. Opera.” I looked at him.

He smiled at me. “How much longer till your piano gets here?”

“23 days and counting!” I said. “I miss it so much.”

“I have a piano at my house. Why don’t you come play sometime?” 

This idea intrigued me. “Yeah, that may be fun.” I said.

“Tomorrow when you drop me off, you can come in and play it,” he said with a half smile.

“Tomorrow?” I asked. 

“Yeah. I figured I’d spend the night. I told my mom I was staying at a buddy’s house. I have my cell with me so she can reach me at any time. I don’t have school tomorrow so, why not?” He looked up at me shyly. I was shocked, I wasn’t quite expecting this. He must have seen the doubt in my face. “I can spend the night. I want to. Please, Elio? Please.”

I nodded. “That’s fine if that’s what you want,” I said. The idea didn’t bother me. At all. I suddenly realized I didn’t want to hurt his feelings in anyway. I would take care of him. I didn’t want him to do anything he regretted though but I wanted to give him anything he wanted. 

I sat with him as he finished eating. I asked him if he wanted more and he said yes. I gladly got him more. “It’s so good!” He said again.

I smiled at him. “There’s a newer recipe that uses more vegetables but I like the original recipe. It uses wine. I think it makes it more delicious.” 

“This is perfect,” Oliver said. “Did you like to cook while you were human?” He asked me.

I chuckled. “I had no need to learn to cook while I was human. We had people that did that. No, it’s something I learned in my vampire years. I can’t taste but I can smell each and every ingredient and how much there is of it. With all the time I’ve had I figured I would try my hand at it. I quickly discovered I was good at it. So I thought why not,” I said with a shrug.

“Have you ever lived with a human? Someone you enjoyed cooking for?”

I glanced over at him. He was shyly pushing around the bits of food left on his plate.

“Nothing long term and nothing truly concrete. More like a week here or weekend there.”

“Never been married, then.” His voice was quiet. 

“No, never married,” I said.

“Would you now? Get married?” He looked into my eyes.

“Who knows. I’ve been around long enough to know to never say never.”

He laughed.

 

* * *

 

“That right there is Garden at Bordighera. Monet visited Italy in 1884. I met him then. He had already created a name for himself and I was interested in meeting him so I did. He was supposed to be there for three weeks and he stayed three months.”

“That’s amazing!” Oliver said as he leafed through the art book.

“So his type of art is called Impressionism. The other end of the art spectrum is Academic Art.” I said. “Like William Bouguereau, who I also met.” I said.

“How did you meet him?” He asked looking at me.

“He use to teach at the Académie Julian in the 1860s.” I flipped through the book to show him his art.

“So beautiful,” Oliver whispered.

“Indeed,” I agreed. I laid back on my bed, hands clasped behind my head. He was sitting beside me. I had changed into some lounge pants and had kept my shirt off. I looked up at him as he continued looking through the book. I liked the intensity in his gaze. He pulled the book closer so he could see the details of the art better. “We should go to the ROM sometime. I haven’t been,” I said while looking up at him.

“Yeah, it’s fun,” he said closing the book and throwing it to the foot of the bed. He then turned to look down at me. “I’ve been several times but there’s so much to see.” I saw his eyes wonder over my chest and torso. He tentatively stretched his hand out and caressed me with it. I kept looking at his face. I liked the look he had. “Your skin is so, so beautiful,” he said quietly. “Is it because you’re a vampire or -“

I burst out laughing. “No, Oliver, I’ve always been this pale.”

He blushed and smiled widely. I sat up. I picked him up and leaned him against the headboard. I could see the shock in his eyes. It was his first time feeling my strength and I was sure it had been a while since he had been picked up. I straddle him and grabbed the headboard behind him. I leaned into him and kissed him. Passionately. It felt so good to finally do this. I wanted this. Badly. I didn’t even remember what it was like to not give myself what I wanted, especially when it was sexual. I was always the one doing the choosing and saying no.

The warmth of his body felt wonderful against my cool skin. This surprised me. There were times I felt humans were insufferably warm. His heat, though, was perfect. I felt his hands slide up my back and wrap themselves around my shoulders. I was getting used to his scent. I leaned in deeper and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. Of course, he tasted as wonderful as I imagine he would.

I heard a moan escape his lips as he pushed his hips up to me. I could feel he was getting hard. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I slipped into his mind. _I want you so badly. So badly._ His voice said. I decided to answer him. _Are you sure?_

His eyes widened and he stared at me. _Is that you? In my head?_ I nodded. _I’m sure. I could never regret this._ He told me. I had a second to decide. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I fucking wanted him. So much. How could I deny myself something as perfect as this? Someone as perfect as him?

I took his shirt off and ran my hands down his body. I reached into his pants. He was so hard already. The sound he made as I gingerly wrapped my fingers around him was gorgeous. He leaned his head back and moaned some more as I stroked him slowly.

“Oliver, look at me,” I whispered to him. He opened his eyes and looked right into mine. Hispupils were dilated. His face was flushed and he was panting, lips parted. He was gorgeous in every way. I looked down at his hard on as I stroked it. “May I taste you?” I asked him.

He moaned and breathlessly said, “Yes... please...”

I had to keep myself from smiling. This was all too good. I slid down and slipped his pants and boxers down and took him in my mouth. He was just as delicious as I knew he would be. He came in my mouth quite quickly, which brought my fangs out. That had never happened before. My fangs came out when I orgasm but never when the person I was with would climax. I’d think about that later. His semen tasted as wonderful as he smelled. I swallowed his release hungrily and carefully so as not to knick him with my fangs. I was finally able to retreat them. I kissed his lower abdomen up his chest then up to his lips.

I pulled back and looked at him. His face and neck were flushed and glistening with a bit of sweat. He was panting. I loved the look in his eyes and the expression on his face. He was looking at me adoringly. I caressed his face and kissed him some more. The smell of his arousal and excitement was so potent, it even made me feel more excited about us finally being physical. I was amazed at how I could feel his feelings. This was bonding. Bonding would happen between a human and vampire or two vampires but the bond took so long to form and look lots of feedings. I hadn’t even fed from him yet we were bonding. It was intoxicating.

“I want to do the same to you,” he whispered.

I nodded and got off him. “How do you want me?” I asked him. His eyes widened and he looked shy and looked around the bed. “Would you like me to lay in my back?” I asked him softly. He nodded as he got on his knees. I took a look at his completely naked body. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” I told him.

He laughed and bit his lip. I laid on the bed. He took my pants off and quickly took me in his mouth. I caressed his hair as he sucked me with earnest. He was so eager to please me. I pushed him back and came on his chest.

I rolled him onto his back and kissed him as I rubbed my hips on his. He moaned as he looked up at me. I took one hand and rubbed my semen into his skin.  

“Do you want to keep going?” I asked him. I kissed him again. “If this is all you want for tonight, that’s more than ok. I don’t want you to do more than you’re ready for,” I told him. 

He looked up at me. “I want more,” he whispered.

I nodded. I looked at his face. “Would you like me inside of you or would you like to be inside of me?” I asked him. Even I was surprised at the words coming out of my mouth. I could count in one hand the number of men I had let inside me in all my years as human and vampire. That was something that I never gave easily and here I was, not only offering it to this seventeen year old _human_ , but actually _hoping_ he would want me like that. I looked into his eyes.

“I want both, Elio,” he said. I nodded and leaned down and kissed him.

I got up and went to my dresser and grabbed a towel and reached for the lube I had. I walked back to the bed and showed it to him. He bit his lip. His erection reacted to this. I chuckled softly as I saw. He laughed. I saw how quickly his chest was rising and falling and I saw his pulse speed up. I could see it in his neck. The scent in my room was amazing. I hoped his scent would linger for as long as possible. 

“Are you sure?” I asked him again. “We don’t -“

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” He responded. His blue eyes staring into mine. “I want this so much and so badly and with you. I could never ever regret this. I’ve never wanted anything so badly in my life,” he said. I adored the emotion he said this with. His life. His brief seventeen years on this earth. It was a mere flash to me and yet to him it meant everything. And since it meant everything to him... it met everything to me.

“Ok,” I said getting on the bed and caressing his cheek. I put a generous amount of lube on my hand and started stroking him with it. He moaned. He took hold of my wrist and pushed his hips up to me. I wiped my hand clean.

I climbed on top of him, straddling him, my knees on either side of his hips.

“Hold yourself up for me,” I told him. He reached down and pushed his erection up. I slowly lined him up to me and slid down onto him.

He groaned loudly. “Oh FUCK!” I took in his facial expression. I loved it. Even I was surprised I was in this position. I didn’t even remember the last time I had ever WANTED someone inside me so much. This was all as new for me as it was for him... but this was not the time to try to figure this out. I just needed him. 

“Bend your knees, feet flat on the bed,” I said. He did as he was told. I started riding him. I wasn’t going too hard or fast, but at a quick enough rhythm. He was large and I enjoyed how deep he went inside of me. I tried to think back to when I had ever felt this kind of pleasure and couldn’t think of a single time it had felt this good. I looked down at his beautiful face. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed. His scent was all around the room. It engulfed me. I felt my fangs come out as I got closer to orgasm. I could hold it off for a long while if I chose to though. I wanted him to climax first. 

He opened his eyes and saw my fangs. _Feed from me._ He told me. _In time,_ I replied. I wasn’t quite ready yet. I had to be in full control of myself and I wasn’t at this moment. I leaned my head back as my body rose and fell on his. I felt his hands on my abdomen, stomach, thighs, cock. He was touching everything and everywhere he could reach. I loved his eagerness. I was used to humans being in complete awe of me and it didn’t affect me much, but with him, I loved it and wanted him to crave me as badly as I craved him. It felt good. 

His moans were becoming shorter and more frequent. He was groaning more. He was sweaty. His sweat and arousal smelled insanely good. The scent of my semen mixed with the sweat on his chest was also incredible.

He grabbed my hips and grunted loudly as he thrusted his hips up off the bed, deep into me as he pulled me down onto him. He couldn’t get deep enough, I could tell. This was good. His animal instincts had kicked in and I was along for the ride. I felt a growl escape my throat as we fucked roughly. His eyes widened for a split second but then he put all his focus into driving himself as deep as he could into me. A few more growls came from me. I couldn’t help it. He was absolutely beautiful like this: animalistic and not holding anything back. 

I felt his hot, viscous release spread deep in me. His whole body shook and shuddered underneath me and he made the most amazing sound from deep in his throat. I stayed as still as I could, letting him enjoy his orgasm. Once I felt him start to soften inside of me I slid off him. I grabbed the lube again and put some on my fingers. I lifted and spread his knees. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. _Just relax_ , I said to him. He nodded.

I rubbed the lube around his opening and slid two fingers in him. He was so tight. I gently worked my fingers in him, stretching him. I took my time and was soft and gentle with him. He moaned and I saw he was beginning to get hard again. Once he was ready, I put lube on my hard on. I hooked his right knee over my right arm and entered him. I went in and out softly and gently. I made sure I controlled myself and wasn’t too rough. This was right. It felt amazing. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this fully.

“More. Harder. Please!” His voice broke my dreamlike state. I gave him what he asked for. He whimpered and writhed underneath me. His sweat was dripping down his neck and chest. His breathing was ragged. I knew there wasn’t much more he could take. I drove in him hard and rough a few times and then I came in him. The moment I climaxed, I leaned down, fangs out, and bit him.

His blood was even more delicious than I could have imagine. It made me hard right away. It was that good. I drunk thirstily. I almost felt drunk from the potency of his smell around him. I felt his blood flow through me and I felt more amazing than I had ever felt before. No other human or vampire ever in my life had evoked such emotion in me. His blood spoke to me. It sang me a song I knew but had never heard. I knew at that moment he was The One. He was it. This was it.

I retreated my fangs and licked his wound. I lapped up any blood that had dripped down his neck and licked the puncture holes several more times so he would heal quickly. There would only be a small trace tomorrow morning.

“I love you,” he whispered softly. I froze. I was still in him. I had orgasmed but I was hard from the taste of his blood. I lifted my head and looked down into his blue eyes. They looked so honest, pure and innocent. He was shaking slightly. “I mean it. This is...” he trailed off. I went inside his mind. I had to. But there were no coherent thoughts, I was hit with his feelings instead. They were so strong. I knew with his blood in my system I could pick up desires, but this was more. It was strong. “I love you.” He repeated. Of course he did. I felt it. He knew I was The One too.

“I love you, too,” I said. It actually felt good to say it. Was this him talking? Was it me? Where did he end and where did I begin? I couldn’t tell right this instant. I liked it though, I wanted this. I slid out and held him tight. I closed my eyes.

It sunk in. I was so weak for this human. _Fuck me,_ I thought. _Fuck me!_ I knew, from now on, I could never live without him. It scared me and turned everything I thought I knew upside down. And I had never been more excited in my life.


	5. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio is our of his element...

I blinked my eyes open. They hurt. Badly. The sun was shining brightly through my tall windows. 

“Fuck!” I said softly. I waved my hand and the dark curtains drew themselves shut on all three windows all at once.

“What’s wrong?” I heard Oliver whisper softly. Oliver. The memory of last night flooded back. 

“The sun was bright. It hurt my eyes,” I whispered.

“Oh,” he said. He turned to face me and pulled me to him. I let him. I wrapped my arms around him. We were still naked. I had wiped his chest with one of my sheets and we had collapsed on the bed afterwards. I had spooned him all night. I, Elio Perlman, Vampire, has spooned a seventeen year old human all night. Because I wanted to. And because it had felt amazingly good to do so. Now, as he held me and caressed my back, it also felt good.

Then it all hit me. He had for sure never been with a guy. What if he have never been with a girl? I remembered thinking I’d love to be his first, but now... I more than likely was. Did I do the right thing? What if... well if he regretted it he wouldn’t be holding me, caressing me the way he was now right? Maybe we should... talk? I pulled him close a bit... I think I was feeling a bit nervous. I had forgotten what nervous was.

“Hey,” I said softly.

“Hmmm?” He asked as he rubbed his nose along my jaw. That felt good. Really good.

“So... last night. Was that your first time?” He froze. I kissed him gently. “It’s ok. You can tell me,” I whispered. I felt him nod. “Would it be easier if I read your mind?” I asked him. He nodded again.

I caressed his cheek. _Are you ok? Was it ok?_ I asked him. _It was so amazing. It was more amazing than I had ever imagined._ He told me. I felt him kiss me. “You were my first,” he said quietly. 

A big grin spreads across my face. I couldn’thelp it. Any doubt I had was gone. Doubt. Fuck. When was the last time I had doubted myself? I focused back to us. I loved this. I kissed up his neck. “So what time do you have to go back home?” I asked him.

“Uh, I mean, it doesn’t matter because my parents had something to do this morning. I think my mom said they wouldn’t be back till dinner time.”

“Ok. Are you hungry?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said chuckling. 

“Ok, we got bacon and eggs. Is that ok?”

“Yes,” he said softly.

I kissed him gently some more and held him a moment longer. I slid off the bed and got my lounge pants that had been discarded on the floor. I slipped them on and walked out to the kitchen and started cooking him breakfast. 

I recalled how we had said “I love you.” I had never, ever uttered those words to anyone. If I had a heart that beat it would be racing at this moment. I was happy. I wondered what happened now. Well, it didn’t matter. I’d be around forever and he would grow and become his own man. A lawyer right? Yeah that’s what he wanted. But he could do anything and be anything he wanted to and be. Maybe one day, if he wanted, I could turn him... Ok. I was getting ahead of myself.

I was cooking the bacon and thought maybe he wanted toast too. I put two pieces of bread in the toaster. The whole breakfast was done and I turned as he walked out of my bedroom. The sun was shining in from my windows but they were on the opposite side of the apartment from the kitchen so I was ok with it. He looked beautiful in the sunlight. His golden hair and golden skin. His eyes as blue as the sky. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. His blood was still in my system and I could sense his contentment and excitement. I could also feel what he felt for me as he laid eyes on me.

I put his food on a plate and placed it down in front of him on the kitchen island. He sat down. “Thank you,” He said and started eating. “Aren’t you going to... have some blood?” He asked me as he ate. 

“I fed from you last night, remember?” I said. My eyes wondered to his neck. You could barely see the marks. He reached up and touched it. “You can hardly see anything,” I said gently. I ran my thumb over it. “Vampire bites heal quickly. My saliva helps actually. It has healing properties. I licked it also, afterwards.” He nodded and I saw the hint of a smile as he kept eating his breakfast. “I’m gonna shower while -“

“No, no.” He said. He reached and took my hand. “Why don’t we...” _shower together._ I didn’t have to be in his head. While his blood was in my system and while we were close physically I’d know his desires. I nodded. I sat down beside him and waited for him.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I made our way to his home. He had been playing Muse. He played Undisclosed Desires several times. “You must like this,” I said with a chuckle.

“It makes me think of you. Of us. In bed,” he said with a blush.

“Good,” I said. 

“Pull around the side,” Oliver told me as we drove up his driveway. “We have a huge tree that shades the driveway and the side door. We can go in that way so you’re not out in the sun.”

“Thank you,” I said.

I drove down past the front door and further down as he instructed me. The tree was huge, he was right. It shaded the driveway and the side door as he said. We got out and went in through the side door. It led into his laundry room.

“I swear to you, my house is cooler than this,” he said laughing. I chuckled. He dropped his backpack on the laundry room floor. He had his black and white adidas track pants on and a white crew neck shirt.

I had slipped on some white jeans, red polo and my khaki Timberlands. I took my sunglasses off and ran my hands through my hair. We walked out into the large kitchen. He led me through the kitchen and out into a large living room. It had comfortable looking brown couches. A large bookcase on one side and a baby grand piano on corner. I walked to it quickly and sat down. I glanced up at Oliver as he walked over. I stopped. “Wanna hear something in particular?”

“I mean, I can’t think of anything. I just want to hear you play. Play anything you want, Elio.”

I nodded. “I’ll start with Bach,” I said. “Prelude & Fugue No. 2 in C minor.” I started to play. I played it a bit slowly so Oliver could hear all the lovely broken chords. I loved the sudden change in tempo right before the prelude ended. I enjoyed the fugue quite a bit. Oliver clapped. He sat down beside me.

“Did you ever meet him?” Oliver asked me quietly.

“I went to the church he worked at in Leipzig and heard some of his music. I never talked to him though,” I said. Oliver nodded. “He had already made a name for himself as an organist so people knew of him.” I placed my hands on the keys. “This is Chopin. Valse Op. 70 No. 3.” 

I enjoyed playing this valse. There was something about the way the music flowed that spoke to me. It was short, about three minutes. I enjoyed every second of it.

Oliver clapped. I chuckled. “Play me the most romantic song you know,” he asked me softly. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

“I don’t know about romantic but there is one song I heard in me when I looked into your eyes,” I said. He beamed at me. I was filled with adoration for him.

I took a deep breath. I startedplaying Ravel, Une Barque Sur L’Ocean. I closed my eyes and felt the music flow through me. I felt as if I was floating along the ocean with the music. The glittering moon shining on my skin. I went into Oliver’s mind and let him see what I was seeing. Us, on a boat, drifting slowly away. Moon shining bright, the ocean ink blue and sparkling. 

“In the moonlight?” He asked. 

I nodded. “Well, yes. I’m sorry, no sun for me,” I said gently with a smirk.

“That’s ok, things done by the moonlight are beautiful and maybe even more romantic,” he whispered.

I closed my eyes and finished playing the song. I kept my eyes closed as I started playing the slow movement of Beethoven’s Pathétique Sonata. I whispered the name of the song to him. I was in a good and relaxed state and I wanted my music to show it. I felt wonderful playing it. When it was over I opened my eyes and looked at Oliver.

“Thank you,” He said. “That was all so beautiful.”

“Anytime,” I said softly. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back.

“Do you need to feed soon?” Oliver asked me quietly. 

“Before the sun sets. I can run to the store on my way home though,” I said.

“No. I want you to stay with me tonight.” He said to me. He took my hand in his.

“Here?” I asked furrowing my brow.

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Because it’s your parent’s home,” I said slowly.

“So? I’m seventeen, Elio. Do you expect me to have my own place?” He shook his head at me.

“No. No I don’t,” I said. I sighed. “I just...” it made me feel uncomfortable. His parent’s home? Maybe if I was a 17 year old myself but I had never met them and... I was just too old for this. I didn’t want him to feel bad about it, though. It wasn’t his fault. What could I say? I wanted to be gentle with him. “What if they hear us?” I asked as softly as I could. I hoped he got the hint.

Oliver suddenly laughed. I looked at him, a bit stunned. Not the reaction I was expecting. Was this a joke to him? “Dude,” he said, laughing. “It’s no big deal! They fucking sleep like the dead. You could, I don’t know, bite my pillow?” He said laughing.

I became angry. Bite his _pillow_? Fuck him. Did he think I was some teenage piece of ass be could fuck in his room in secret and sneak around with? Suddenly, Oliver seemed extremely juvenile and inconsiderate. “Don’t fucking ‘dude’ me, alright? And have some fucking respect both for your parents and _for me_. This is _thier_ home. Not yours! And if you think I’m ok with sneaking around to fuck then you’re very sadly mistaken!”

Oliver looked shocked and stared at me. “I’m, I’m sorry. I -“

I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I told myself to calm down. Oliver was young and he probably didn’t mean much by it, but he should have more respect. I looked at the laundry room. I could just leave.

“No! Elio! Don’t fucking leave!” Came Oliver’s voice behind me.

I turned quickly and looked at him, in completely shock. “What did you say?”

“I heard you!” He exclaimed. He looked so hurt. “You said, I could just leave. I heard it in my head! 

I was stunned. I hadn’t let him in and I had not been inside his mind. What was this? I suddenly felt a slight panic. This had never happened. “I didn’t let you in? How the fuck did you know?” 

“You’re asking me? You’re the Vampire!” He said. He spat the words out to me. As if _mocking_ me. The anger surged in me.

I stared into his blue eyes. _Fuck this_ , I thought. I walked across the kitchen and into the laundry room. I didn’t need this. I liked him. A lot. Yes. But this was insane. I didn’t know what was happening and I needed to figure this out. How could a _human_ read my thoughts? They were weaker. I was mentally and physically and psychologically stronger.

“Elio! No! Wait!” He was athletic, so he was quick and before I knew it, he had grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back towards him. He was young and stupid and didn’t know better than to try to ambush a predator. I whipped around, slipped my arm out of his grasp and pushed him back. The moment my palm made contact with his chest I regretted it. I watched as he flew back and hit the doorway of the laundry room. The back of his head made contact with the wood there with a sickening _CRACK._ His eyes rolled back and he slid to the ground.

“NO!” I ran to him. “Oh fuck! No!” I was about to check the back of his head when the scent hit me. He was bleeding. I laid him down. I knew if I licked it, it would heal soon. My saliva was made to heal wounds quickly. It was as good as having stitches. My fangs came out. I shut my eyes hard. “I can do this. I can fucking DO THIS!” I laid him down and ran to the kitchen. I wetted a paper towel and ran back. I rolled him to his side and cleaned the back of his head. The cut wasn’t that big. I could tell it hadn’t penetrated the skull, there were no indentations. I cleaned the area with the moist paper towel. I leaned in and licked his wound. After the second lick it had stopped bleeding. I licked it a few more times. I could see the skin sticking together. It was healing. I was able to retreat my fangs.

Oliver groaned. “Oliver,” I said. “Oliver I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” I laid on the floor and held him. Tight.

“I’m ok. It’s ok,” he said. He sounded out of it. Maybe he had a concussion. He had to stay awake. I picked him up, easily. I walked through the kitchen and living room and up the stairs. I turned right. I knew his room. His scent was so potent. I walked inside. I saw posters on the wall. His hockey trophies. Pictures of him with friends. A typical teen’s room. I laid him down on the bed. I sat beside him. 

I looked down and caressed his face. He winced. “Don’t move. I’m gonna get you some ibuprofen,” I said.

“I’m ok. Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere. But an ibuprofen will help. Ok?

“Ok,” he said.

I ran downstairs and cleaned up the bit of blood on the floor. I got a Gatorade out of the fridge as well as a yogurt and spoon. I went back up and found some ibuprofen in his parent’s medicine cabinet. I returned to his room. 

He chuckled. “You were gone like 10 seconds. You really are fast!” He said. 

I sat back down beside him. I lifted him up and propped pillows behind him for him to lean on. I opened the yogurt and stirred it. I scooped some on the spoon and held it to his lips. He looked at me and opened his mouth. I fed him the whole thing. I opened his Gatorade and handed it to him. I gave him a couple of pills. He drank them down. I put the Gatorade aside when it was done. “You have to stay awake,” I told him.

“I don’t have a concussion,” he told me.

“We don’t know.”

“I do. I play hockey. I’ve had one. This ain’t it. It just hurts like a motherfucker, but I’ll be ok the moment the meds kick in,” he said.

I wasn’t convinced. I felt very annoyed by how lightly he was taking it. “Let’s just be cautious, ok?” I said. Didn’t he get how important he was to me? I was angry again.

“I think I do now, yes,” He said softly, his blue eyes wide.

I felt mortified. He read my mind again! How? “Fucking stop it, Oliver!” I hissed at him.

“Elio! I’m not doing it on purpose! I just fucking hear your voice in my head!” He leaned back, he closed his eyes. “I’m not doing it to bother you, ok? I hate that you’re so mad at me right now. But I’m not doing anything! I promise!” His voice shook. I saw a tear slide down the side of his face out of the corner of his right eye.

Oh no! As if things couldn’t get any worse. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, don’t cry.” I said. I took his hands in mine. I could feel the sadness. It was waning though. It had been over twelve hours since I drank his blood. I suddenly became aware of the dull ache on the back of my throat. “I’m sorry. I have to go buy some blood, Oliver.”

“No! You said you wouldn’t leave!” He said. He opened his eyes and looked at me. The pain in them hurt me.

“I’m not. Ok? I’m coming right back. I just need to run to the store and get me some bottles of AB. I’ll be super quick!”

“ _Or_  you could feed from me,” he said. He leaned his head back exposing his neck. My mouth watered.

“No.” I said. 

“Why? Do you not like my blood?”

I laughed. I had to. I felt like I wanted to shake him and scream at the top of my lungs: if you only know how mother fucking delicious you fucking are! 

“Well, if I am, then go ahead. You have my permission. Feed from me.” He leaned back again and closed his eyes. I stared at him. He had heard me again. Everything felt upside down. I had been a vampire for almost three hundred years and I had never _ever_ had this happen. I looked at his neck. I could see his veins and the delicious blood flowing through them. I wanted to. Why should I deny myself? Shit was crazy enough anyway, why not have this?

My fangs came out. I leaned in and sunk them into his soft flesh. I loved the sound of the skin tearing as my fangs pierced it. I dug in a little deeper and pierced the jugular. I closed my eyes and drank. His scent clouded my brain. I felt weightless. I floated on this high as I drank. I only took what I needed, though. I retrieved my fangs and licked his neck clean and then healed his wounds. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I saw some drops of blood. I licked them up.

“Thank you,” I told him. I leaned my forehead on his. I felt so good. So warm. So satisfied. There was never this high from synthetic blood. I sighed. Fuck, I felt so, so good. I placed my hand on his chest. His heart was racing. I slid my hand under his shirt and felt the warmth. I leaned into him. I felt warm down to my toes now. My cock was even tingling. No other human’s blood had ever felt this good before. His heart pounding against my palm felt so strong for a literal moment it felt as if mine was also beating with life again. 

What was this? I kissed down his face and buried my face in his neck. He scooted over and I climbed on the bed beside him. Last night when I drank it was in the heat of the moment. Today I had truly fed. I was so content. 

I felt him take hold of my hand. I lifted my self up and kissed his lips. I felt so much for him. I lifted up more and looked down at him. He had a beautiful smile on his face. “How often can we do this?” He asked quietly. 

“No,” I said furrowing my brown. “I’m not a human feeder, Oliver! I haven’t been for a long, long time!” 

“No. You’re not. This is ME wanting to share me with YOU.” I stared at him. “Now, tell me, how often can we do this so that I’m physically ok?” 

“I don’t know,” I said quietly. “Every Human is different and I’ve never...”

“Never fed from a Human regularly?”

“No,” I said.

“Find out, please. For me,” he said.

I nodded. I kicked off my boots and we got more comfortable in bed. I kept my hand on his heart and buried my face in his neck again. I had swore I’d never do this. I should have known better. I had been around long enough to know to never say never.


	6. Acceptance

I opened the door to my apartment. It was dark, moonlight shining in through the large windows. I didn’t bother turning on the lights, I had perfect night vision. 

I went into my room and got undressed. I plopped down on the bed. What a day. Oliver had finally said his head has stopped hurting. I wanted to get out of there before his parents came home but he was adamant about having me spend the night.

It took me a long while but I finally convinced him it wouldn’t be the best idea. I had stayed in his bed the whole time and we held each other until I finally convinced him it was best if I came home for the night. Plus we would see each other soon, I told him. His mother had called him when they were on their way home and I had left. He had called me the moment I left his home and we stayed on the phone till his parents got home. I hadn’t minded of course, the moment I had left I had wanted to be with him again. I couldn’t believe I felt like a lovesick teenager. I was acting like a weak human, a needy human. I pushed the thought out of my head. Suddenly sneaking around to have silent sex didn’t seem like a horrible idea. The ache when I left was... something I didn’t want to feel again. It finally passed about thirty minutes later. I was unsure if they were my feelings or his. Even if they were just his, it didn’t make me feel any better as I didn’t want him feeling that way either.

I had gone to the grocery store and stocked up in synthetic blood. I then took a long walk at my favorite park. I climbed the tall tree I liked, took off my shirt and sat on a tall branch. I just enjoyed the silence of the night and moonlight on my skin. The breeze was pleasant. I did my best to still my mind. It sort of worked. It stilled but he was there in the stillness. But it was ok. I enjoyed it. It felt good. It made sense for him to be where I found peace.

I blinked my eyes a few times now as I lay in bed. I stretched my hand out and my laptop flew to the bed. I sat up and turned it on. Once it had loaded I logged into my email. I sighed and started typing. 

 

 

> Dearest Fleur,
> 
> I hope this email finds you and if it does, finds you well. How are you? I hope you are doing fine. 
> 
> Forgive me for not being better and letting it be over a year since my last email. I know you’ve sent me a few and I’ve been negligent. I apologize. 
> 
> I was hoping you would be kind enough to help me. I have a human I’m in a relationship with. He wants me to feed from him on a regular basis but I’ve never done anything of the sort. I know you’ve had several lovers where you had arrangements that were similar. Is there any advice you can give me? Anything would help at the moment. Hope you’re well. 
> 
> Wishing you the best,
> 
> Elio P.

 

I read it over and hit send. I closed my laptop. I closed my eyes. I waved my hand and music came from the small stereo I had in my room. I put AlanisMorissette’s song Uninvited on repeat. It may or may not have been a masochistic moment for me. After a while, I drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Elio!” Oliver’s voice was soft. I looked around. It was dark and foggy but suddenly there were trees and sky and stars and moonlight. “Elio!”

I looked around. I spotted him. “Oliver!” I called out. I was so happy to see him. We walked towards each other and embraced. I kissed him. “I’ve missed you,” I murmured. The warmth I felt as I held him was wonderful.

I held him tight. I never wanted to let him go. “I’ve missed you too,” he said, “Very much.” I leaned in and kissed him deeply. “Stay with me,” he said as we pulled apart.

“Always,” I whispered back as I leaned forward and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

_Good morning Oliver. How is your head? How did you sleep?_

**Good morning Elio. My head is ok and I slept well, thank you. You were actually right to not stay overnight. I had completely forgotten my uncle and his family were coming over and they were all here for breakfast by the time I woke up.**

_Ah, well, it just wasn’t meant to be then. It’s ok. When did you want to get together next?_

**I actually have a full week :(I have a report I have to write with a partnerfor geography and I also have community stuff with my hockey team. We go and clean parks and stuff. That’s two evenings this week for the hockey team and the report is due Friday so that’ll be the other two nights.**

_It may not seem enjoyable but I’m glad your hockey team does that. You also need to focus on your school work. That’s ok._

**Yeah. I guess. I wanted to see you today but no way can I leave with family here. They’ll be here til Wednesday.**

_I would never ask you to leave your family to come see me. Especially since they’re visiting. Seems like we’ll see each other Friday again then?_

**Yes. I’ll ask my mom if I can stay Friday and Saturday night... if that’s ok with you?**

_It is more than ok with me. Let me know._

**I will. I can’t wait to see you Friday.I love you.**

_See you Friday.I love you too._

 

* * *

 

Monday around noon, I was at my kitchen island going through my emails and checking my stocks on my laptop when I saw an email from Fleur come in. I opened it quickly.

 

 

> Mon cher!
> 
> Ça va? I’m quite well, thank you. I’m in Amsterdam right now. I was thinking of going to America, but maybe next year. I’m having too much fun here at the moment.
> 
>  Now... a RELATIONSHIP you say? That shocked me! The Elio I remember did not want to be pinned down to one soul, let alone a HUMAN as you have often felt they were weaker than us emotionally and mentally. If I remember correctly you told me you knew you were destined to be a vampire so you could rid yourself of the shackles that humans were bound to! Your words, darling, your words. Please, give me details of this human that you are in a relationship with! He must be extraordinary.
> 
>  Ah, now, about the feeding, it all depends on the human. There is no need to guess now a days. Find yourself a good Vampire doctor and go talk to him/her. They can check his hemoglobin on a regular basis and a healthy diet with iron rich foods is always recommended. In the mean time, it is recommended a human not to donate plasma more than twice a week and to wait 48 hrs between donations. Of course, I’m not sure how much you’re drinking each time, but maybe stick to those rules until you find a doctor to see him.
> 
>  Lovely to hear from you. I hadn’t realized it had been over a year since I had last heard from you, darling. You know time is slightly irrelevant to us!
> 
>  Wish you the best!
> 
>  Mille baisers!
> 
> Fleur 

 

“Fuck!” I said exasperated. I had fed from him twice in a day. I sighed. That was something I could have easily googled. I injured him and fed from him too much. I couldn’t drop the ball like this again. I balled my fists in frustration. Well, the first time hadn’t been much and the second I had been thirsty but had made sure to only take what I needed. I shook my head. I’d answer Fleur later.

I grabbed my phone and looked through my contacts. I found the 1-800 number I was looking for. I called. It rang a few times and then I was put on holding queue. Cheesy jazz music played. I leaned against my kitchen island as I waited. A voice finally came through and I was asked how I could be helped.

“Good afternoon! I’m in Toronto and I was in need of seeing a doctor. Preferably one that could attend to my human partner as well.”

I was told to hold again. I did so, patiently. The Vampire came back on the line. They offered to email the list of Vampire doctors in the Toronto area. I thanked her and gave her my email address. I hung up the phone.

I went back to my other emails and back to checking my stocks. I finished up and a text came from Johan about meeting some potential hires tomorrow afternoon came in. I told him I’d be there.

 

* * *

 

The following Tuesday afternoon I was at the tattoo shop with Johan. He had ordered some Chinese and I had a bottle of AB and one of O+ that I had warmed up. We were listening to The Tea Party. Fire In The Head came on and I remembered Oliver. I sighed.

“So he just... read your mind?”

“Yeah. It was weird. It’s never happened. I don’t know what it was,” I said, drinking the O+. 

“Well, maybe the connection you felt really is something. Maybe there’s something more to it man!” He said grabbing food with his chopsticks. “Don’t you have vampire friends you can ask? The guy who turned you? Is he still around?”

I let out another sigh. Why the fuck was I sighing so much? I felt like character from a romance novel. “My Maker, Bastien. We had a falling out over a hundred years ago and we haven’t talked since,” I said. “If I ever see him it would be a bad sign.”

Johan furrowed his brow and looked at me. “Why?”

“It means I’ve broken some vampire law I could get seriously punished for.”

“What the fuck? Are you serious?” I nodded. “Tell me more man! I’m intrigued!” He looked it too.

“If I did, I’d have to turn you or kill you,” I said finishing up the O+. 

He shook his head. “That’s some bullshit man.”

“Sorry!” I said smiling and opening up the bottle of AB. My phone chimed. 

 

**Hey! How’s work? How did the interviews go?**

_Hi! They were pretty ok. Johan handle the first ones and did an amazing job and we have a couple back for working interviews and we’ll see how it goes. How’s your project going?_

**Ok. Not as bad as I thought it would be. It’s a project on climate change. We got a good bit typed up. We stopped for dinner.**

_Good. I’m sure your project will be amazing._

**Thanks. I can’t wait till Friday!**

_I can’t wait either_

**Ok. Getting back to my project. I love you**

_And I love you_

**Later!**

_Bye_

 

I put my phone down on the table and ran my hands through my hair. I rubbed my right hand on the back of my neck. I absently tapped the bottle on my dark green jeans. I suddenly became aware of the tap tap tap my Timberlands were making on the tile floor. I glanced at Johan, hoping he hadn’t noticed. He was staring at me. He had noticed.

“What is it?” He asked.

“He told me he loved me,” I told Johan.

His eyes widened. “The fuck? What did you say?”

“That I loved him too,” I said quietly.

Johan laughed. “It was those damn leather pants, Boss! Damn. I should get me a pair. I’m sure they work the same wonders on women right? Man.” He shook his head. “You should buy you some more in different colors. Blood red or some shit like that!” He shook his head.

“Shut the fuck up,” I said laughing. But I couldn’t help but really like all of it.

 

* * *

 

I emailed Fleur back on Thursday thanking her for being wonderful. I decided to type a bit about Oliver and felt surprised that I couldn’t stop typing. I felt embarrassed, fucking embarrassed, hadn’t happened in a long time, and after some thinking and retyping I just told her it was a young human who I had been drawn to and he was amazing. I left it at that.

 

* * *

 

On Friday I met Oliver at the grocery store again. His mother had told him it was ok to stay Friday and Saturday night.

“There was one condition though,” he told me as he put his backpack in the shopping cart again.

“One condition? For what? Why?” 

“Well I didn’t want to lie,” he said.

“No! I don’t want you to,” I answered. I was still confused.

“So when we get to your place my mom asked me to have you call her,” he said, rushing his words which is something he did when he was nervous. “She asked how we met. I told her on the subway because you go to work the same time I go to the gym and I said I’ve been to your work place and I just told her you had your own place and you weren’t in high school anymore and yeah she said if you could call her when we got to your place.” It all came out without him stopping to take a breath. 

I nodded clenching my jaw. Right. It made total sense. He was seventeen. Still not legally an adult and here I was, planning to talk to him about how I made an appointment with a Vampire who’s a physician so we could keep him healthy so I could feed on him after we fucked and maybe at least once more during the week because, fuck, I wanted to so badly. Right. 

“Yeah, that’s cool,” I said with a shrug and shake of my head.

“Ok, awesome,” he smiled at me. He grabbed an apple from a basket near him and took a bite. I stared at him. He stared back. “What?” He said, big chunk of apple in his mouth.

“Were you raised by wild animals? First off THIS needs to be washed,” I said pointing to the apple and taking it from his hand and putting it in the shopping cart. “Second, these are paid by weight. It needs to be paid for before you eat one. It’s literally theft to eat one.” 

“Sorry,” He said softly. He blushed as he spit the piece out on his hand. He walked to a nearby trash can and threw it out. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. His eyes were so honest, he was so beautiful. I felt my face relax. He gave me a half smile. I smiled back and shook my head. This kid was gonna be the death of me. Then I remembered I was already dead. Which made this all very ok.

 

* * *

 

“Here,” He said. We were in my room and I was watching Oliver as he took off his school uniform. He was down to his boxers. He handed me his phone. I looked down at the screen and the contacts. Mike. Mom. Mona. I glanced up as he pulled on some gray Nike shorts and a matching gray Nike shirt. I looked at his bare feet. I loved his toes. I touched Mom on the screen and put the phone up to my ear.

“Hey sweetie! Did you get to your friends house ok? Elio right?”

“Hi, actually, this is Elio,” I said with a smile. She couldn’t see it but I knew she would hear it. “Oliver had asked me to call you.” 

She laughed a warm laugh. “Well, in so many words yes. I told him I wanted to talk to you, since this was the second weekend in a row that he was spending time with you.”

“Right, makes total sense,” I said in a smooth voice. 

“Ok! Well, he has a curfew, midnight on nights without school and eleven on school nights. I wish for you to respect that.”

“You have my word Mrs. -“ 

“Oh! Call me Melanie!” She said with another warm laugh.

“Melanie, ok,” I said. “I will make sure the curfew is followed. To be honest I was going to cook and we weren’t going out tonight. But tomorrow if we go somewhere I’ll make sure we’re home by midnight.”

“Ok, Elio. Thank you! and thank you for calling me. If you don’t mind, I’d like you to text me from your phone afterwards and text me your address please.”

“No problem,” I said nodding.

“Wonderful. Thank you so much sweetie! It was nice talking to you. Would you mind if I spoke to my son please.”

“Thank you Melanie, the pleasure is all mine. Here he is,” I said and handed Oliver the phone. He grinned at me and he chatted with his mom a moment. He hung up. I took his phone again and texted my first and last name and address to Melanie with mine. Oliver looked happy. That made me happy. Oliver grabbed me around the waist, grinning.

“So, if I want us to make out, should I ask you? Or tell you? Or do I just do this...” he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders and kissed him deeply. I licked his top lip before pulling back slightly.

“You can do whatever you want, Oliver,” I told him as I looked at his lips. I pulled him to me. I was so hungry for him. Hungry in every way. I slipped his shirt off in one quick motion. I picked him up and quickly laid him on the bed. I grinned down at him as I kissed him and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He moaned as we kissed. The vibrations rippled through my lips and tongue.

I pulled back and then leaned down and pressed the tip of my nose to his neck, following his veins. Their scent... so good. I felt a rush of emotion. It was so sudden. I just was filled with such happiness and contentment to be here with him again. Us being together made the universe feel right. It was hard to tell if they were my emotions or his, which surprised me because from what I knew emotions were felt while the blood of the Human was in a vampire’s system. I hadn’t fed from him in a week. He kissed my lips and rolled over on top of me and I felt him kiss down my neck. “Your skin is so beautiful,” he said breathlessly. I started unbuttoning my shirt. I wanted his warm body on me. His lips were on mine again and then I felt his kiss across my cheek. I slid out of my shirt and pulled him down on me.

He groaned and thrusted into me. He was hard. A sudden rush of emotion again, and again, not sure if they were mine or his. It felt like both. I felt he wanted to be inside of me and almost instantly I felt my body ache for him. I reached down and started pushing his shorts off. He was panting as he pushed them down as well. My hands were then on my black jeans, I pushed them down past my hips. He got on his knees and slid them off all the way. He pushed his shorts off all the way as well.

“Where’s the -“

I waved my hand and the drawer of my night table opened. The lube flew out and landed on the bed beside him. He grinned and grabbed it and put it on him. I grinned back. I got up on my elbows and watched him as he rubbed the lube on his hard, throbbing cock. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” I said. I looked up at his face. He was blushing.

“How do you um... want it?” he asked softly as he wiped his hand on a towel I had on the bed. I suddenly remembered last time I had ridden him. I grinned and turned onto my stomach. I got on my hands and knees. I felt his hands run up and down my back. I could hear his heavy breathing, his heart racing. I could smell his nervousness and excitement. I suddenly heard his voice in my head. _Fuck. He’s so perfect. So perfect. Fuck. Don’t fuck this up. Don’t fuck this up._ I grinned but.. I hadn’t gone into his head. I felt my brow furrow. How was this happening? I thought of last weekend when he said he had heard my voice in his. I wondered how this was possible.

He was suddenly inside of me. His satisfied moan came loudly at my left ear and all my worries subsided. He was large and so hard and my body felt incredibly satisfied as he pushed in deep and filled me. A growl escaped my lips and my fangs came out. His scent engulfed me and I felt his warm lips on my neck. He gently sucked my skin and my cock responded to it all. I grabbed his left hand and placed it on my erection. He started stroking. _Good boy,_ I told him telepathically. _I want to be a good boy for you. So badly._ He answered back. I guided his hand and showed him how I wanted him to stroke down as he thrusted into me. I heard his groan at my left ear. _I can’t believe how amazing this feels. He’s so perfect in every way. I can’t believe I get to fuck him. I can’t believe this. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._  

I grinned as I heard his thoughts but was too into the moment to worry about how it was possible that I heard him without meaning to. His warm breath and lips were at my neck again and he sucked on my skin hard. I didn’t worry. I didn’t bruise. I could let him indulge in that as much as he wanted too.

His right hand caressed across my abdomen and up to my chest. I placed my right hand in top of his and laced my fingers between his. I brought his palm to my lips and kissed it. I slid my nose down his wrist, following his vein and placed my lips on top of his pulse spot. I sank my fangs in. He cried out in shock and a bit of pain. I knew this spot was more sensitive.

 _Sshh. Sshh. It’s ok my love._ I told him soothingly. _I’ll take care of you._ He kept thrusting and I felt him nod his head against the back of my neck as he whimpered. I loved the sounds he made. I felt his hot breath on my skin, then felt him lick and suck my neck yet again. He leaned his whole body on me. I was strong enough to hold us up. I retreated my fangs once I was satisfied and licked his wrist. I had to hold my tongue there for a moment to stop the blood from spilling. I licked it all up. I made sure I licked each puncture wound thoroughly. Once he was beginning to heal, I wrapped his right arm around me. My body was now warm all over. My cock was rock hard and his blood was singing to me from within.

He started thrusting with more fervor. I felt his body tensing and his moans get louder. He squeezed me tight. His scent mixed with everything he was feeling was a delicious dense fog around us. I closed my eyes and lost myself in it. I let myself go and came for him. I could hear him asking me to. Not sure if it was telepathically or out loud. It didn’t matter. I felt my body tense around him. He grunted loudly as he came deep inside me right after. I felt his body shake and shiver. Once he had finished he slid down on the bed beside me, panting, lips parted and eyes closed. I leaned over him and kissed him gently. His eyes fluttered open. He closed them again as he grinned. 

“Best workout ever,” he whispered softly. I could tell he was sleepy. I gently nudged him and he rolled on to his left side. I laid down, spooning him and holding him close to me. He was it. I accepted it fully now. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Thought I’d clarify: the 1-800 number Elio calls is like a Vampire help line to help them find professionals in their area they might need. Like a Vampire yellow pages or 411! I thought... why not?  
> Again: hope you enjoyed!  
> Hugs <3


	7. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns a bit more about Elio’s past... and they talk about a possible future

“The War Of The Quadruple Alliance?” Oliver asked me as he ate. 

I nodded. “Yeah I fought there. But only towards the end. I had had so much training and then it felt it would go to waste. That’s before I knew better. No war is worth it. Times have changed a lot though, maybe back then I could come up with excuses as to why it was needed but, war is never worth it.”

Oliver nodded as he ate more soup. “Was it scary?” He asked softly.

“I was already a vampire so I had an advantage,” I told him. “I’m sure if I was human I would have been very nervous and scared, yeah,” I told him nodding. “Do you like the soup?”

“Yeah, it’s awesome,” he said grinning. “Garbure,” he said perfectly after a second of thought. I grinned back and nodded. “Tell me more,” he said. 

I nodded. “I mean I wasn’t that scared to fight. No one on that battle field knew of a way to kill me,” I said with a chuckle.

“But the sun?”

“Our uniforms covered our bodies, I even had gloves,” I said. “That wasn’t an issue. The only issue was vampires on the other side. I went and found one and killed him. Idiot never even saw or heard me coming. But My Maker was...” I trailed off.

“Your Maker was...?”

I looked up at Oliver’s inquisitive eyes. “My Maker did an amazing job at training me as a vampire. I’m a fast learner but he took the outmost care with me,” I said quietly.

“Why does talking about him make you sad? Is he dead?”

“No. Well, not that I know of,” I said. I had once or twice wondered if I would ever feel Bastien’s demise.

“Oh,” Oliver raised his eye brows. “You two don’t talk? How come?”

I let out a breath, I put my spoon down and turned my body to face Oliver’s. We were at the kitchen island eating. Technically the spot where the dining table would have gone was where my piano was going to go. To me it made total sense. Now that Oliver was over a lot I wondered if I made the right choice. Maybe I needed a bigger place. I’d think about that later. Oliver sensed something was up and he stopped eating too and turned to face me.

“So Bastien was in love with me,” I told Oliver. He raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Like I said, he turned me and I felt safe because he loved me and would take care of me. I didn’t feel the same way. Now, he knew this. He KNEW this, Oliver. He went inside my mind and I also never lied, I told him I cared but he knew I didn’t feel the way he felt.”

“Ok,” Oliver said.

“So he trained me and I became full vampire and he was wonderful. He was. When I became full vampire I decided to fight for France. I got that out of my system. He taught me so much. Anyway, then we traveled together and lived together,” I said.

“As a couple?” Oliver asked softly.

“Well, he wasn’t one to be faithful but I didn’t care because I knew he wasn’t The One.”

Oliver nodded. “Right, he wasn’t.” He said plainly. We looked into each other’s eyes. We knew. He knew. I knew. We would speak of it some other time though. He smiled softly. “Go on,” he said.

I smiled back. “So we spent lots of time together traveling and making money. I had money and so did he and we did a lot of investing and we saw so much, we had an advantage to pretty much knowing what would work business wise. Like, hello, it wasn’t easy to know toilet paper was gonna be a hit! You know?”

Oliver laughed. “Right,” He said.

“Well,” I sighed. “It was New Year’s Eve, 1900,” I said. “We were in New York. We were gonna go to a party and enjoy and celebrate. On the way there, on the carriage he sorta brings up this girl I had been seeing on and off. It wasn’t anything serious, she was a fucking human!” 

“Ok,” Oliver said, frowning slightly.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” I balled my fists. I turned to face the kitchen. Why was it like this with Oliver? I wanted nothing more than for him to see me in a favorable light. I was used to just speaking my mind, and I wanted to, but it was sometimes hard when the person you were speaking to you meant everything to you. Self doubt. Great. 

“Keep going. It’s ok,” Oliver said. I felt his hand slide up his arm to my shoulder. “I’m not mad about what you said. It’s ok.”

I nodded. “Anyway it just escalated and escalated. And it’s like all his years of frustration kinda came to a head. He accused me of using him to turn. Which was a lie. I met a vampire named Fleur when I was 20 and she offered to turn me. We talk still, I emailed her about you this last weekend,” I said. I took hold of his hand.

“Good,” he said, giving my hand a squeeze.

“Well, New Year’s Eve was a cluster fuck and the fight continue for like all of January of 1900. It was relentless. I really didn’t know what it was,” I took a deep breath in. “Anyway, there are vampire laws. There is a... an authority. Someone keeping the peace, so to speak. I can’t tell you much because I can get in trouble, but,” I let out a breath. “I... divorced him, in a vampire sense.” I looked at Oliver. 

He nodded. “I’m assuming a special relationship is made when a vampire gets created?” He asked.

I nodded. “Also there are laws against harming another vampire’s property which a fledging or baby Vamp is. Obviously as we get older we get stronger and abuse happens everywhere so I...” I shrugged. “So something along the lines of a divorce is possible for a mature vampire and his or her Maker. Also another vampire can speak on behalf of a fledging or baby Vamp. I was mature so I did mine.” I looked down at our clasped hands. I remember the Vampire weddings I had been to. The two vamps would hold hands like this and red riding hood vines were wrapped around their joining arms and hands.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, bringing me out of my daydream. I stared at his face, dumbstruck. I wasn’t expecting that.

I shrugged. “It’s ok. I did what I had to do.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy though. It’d be like me divorcing my parents. It would kinda suck,” he said.

I nodded at him. “So if he shows up now, it’s bad news. He can only come and tell me when I’m in trouble,” I said. 

“Trouble?”

“Yeah if I have broken a vampire law or something, so I’m hoping to never lay eyes on him again!” I said chuckling. 

“Shit! I hope I don’t ever see him either!” Oliver said laughing. I laughed as well. His laugh was so infectious.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I were in bed. He was laying on my left side, his warm cheek on my chest. I was gently caressing him arm.

“I just noticed how silent your chest is,” he said.

I nodded. “I’m dead so, no heart beat.”

He chuckled. “Earlier, when you were telling me about Bastien, how he thought you were his One...” he trailed off.

“What about it?” I asked softly.

“I said I knew he wasn’t,” he said. I could feel his heart racing. I felt him tense up a bit. I felt a rush of emotions as they flooded me, again, no way of knowing if they were mine or his. I closed my eyes. I remembered the dream I’d had last weekend with us in the woods. I wished to show him. This was something that didn’t work often but I had been able to show him a thought as I played the piano. He and I had such a strong bond, I wondered if I could take him with me inside of a memory. I grinned. It was worth a try.

Suddenly it felt as if the bedroom disappeared. It was the woods. I looked up at the sky and stars. The moon was bright. I heard him behind me. I turned. He looked so shocked, he held his arms out, “Am I dreaming? I dreamt of this place last weekend!”

“What?” I asked. “You did? Last Saturday night?”

“Yeah, thought my bump to the head was giving me realistic dreams. It felt so real! I dreamt I saw you,” he told me. “Here.”

I stared at him. “I dreamt of you here too. We kissed.”

“We did,” he said nodding. “We told each other we missed each other.” He laughed. “It’s true then. It’s just another sign... fuck this is insane!”

I looked at him. “Yeah, how do you think I feel? All these years on this earth and I didn’t think it was real.” I looked up into his eyes.

“But it is real isn’t it? We’re soulmates.” The affirmation of this, was indescribable. He came and stood close to me. I reached for him and kissed him.

“Yes, Oliver. You’re The One.” The peace I felt... it was something I had been missing and had no idea. I felt wonderful.

“I love you,” he told me.

“And I love you,” I replied.

 

* * *

 

My phone was ringing and vibrating. Loudly. It rudely woke me up. I heard Oliver groan beside me. He has been spooning me last night. I sat up and grabbed my phone. 

“Yeah?”

“Morning. This is a courtesy call for Elio Perlman. Just to confirm your appointment with Dr. Wright on Wednesday at 4:45 pm.”

“Oh! Fuck, hold on,” I turned to Oliver. “Oliver, what are you doing Wednesday. Do you have stuff with your hockey team or any special thing at school?” 

“Wednesday? No. I was planning to work out that’s all.” 

I nodded. “Yeah that’s perfect. Thank you. Why are you calling on the weekend? Don’t you guys only work Monday thought Friday?”

“No, this office also works Saturday 8 am to 1 pm. Thank you for confirming. Have a good day!” She hung up. I looked at my phone. 8:23 am. I flopped back down on the bed.

“What was that about. What are we doing Wednesday?”

I turned to face him. I willed my curtains open a bit so the bedroom wasn’t so dark. I took a deep breath. I loved my room smelling like him. “So my friend, Fleur, she’s had several relationships where she’s had consenting feeding sessions with her lovers. I emailed her asking for tips. She said nowadays it’s no big deal to find a vampire physician and go see them. She’ll give us feeding guidelines and also check on your hemoglobin and give us ideas on diets to keep you healthy, etc.”

Oliver sat up on the bed. Huge grin on his face. “Really? That’s fucking awesome!” He said.

I laughed. “I was going to ask you about it before I made the appointment but I just made the appointment as soon as I could. I figured worse case scenario we could cancel.”

“Wednesday,” he said. I nodded. “I wonder if my mom would let me stay with you on Wednesday night.”

I raised my eye brows. “I’m seriously over the moon they’re letting you stay here Friday and Saturday. How about we don’t press our luck? No point in being greedy.”

“You find it greedy I want to spend every second possible with my soulmate?” He asked.

I felt a rush of warmth. I leaned in and kissed him. I took a deep breath in and out. “You scent is why I approached you,” I told him, looking into his eyes. I figured after all we had been through in such a short time this wouldn’t be weird to tell him.

He nodded. “Yeah I remember I went to the back of the subway car and I looked right at you. And I asked myself do I know him? Like over and over because I FELT like I knew you!”

“Yeah I felt this sense of familiarity right off the bat. It felt so easy with you. Well, easy to open up, but I want to take care of you and... and everything.”

He sighed. I pulled him to me and kissed him. “So the fact that you’re a vampire obviously means I have to turn eventually.”

“Not if you don’t want to Oliver. I chose this. No one made me. I chose this. You have a right to choose. You don’t owe me anything.”

“No, I know I don’t but my soulmate is immortal. You’ll be 27 forever Elio. I mean, how about we give me until I’m 26, 11 months and 20 days old,” he said chuckling.

I laughed. “Deal,” I said. I kissed him hungrily. I reached for the lube. He saw and smiled. I saw him turn on his stomach. I fingered him first and then slid into him when he was ready.

“Fuck,” he whispered. I loved the look on his face. I made sure I wasn’t too rough. I suddenly imagined him turned. The things we could do while we fucked. We would never tire. We could fuck non stop for days. I felt my fangs come out. I imagined him with fangs. So fucking sexy. Then I imagine him finally able to feed from me. I imagine him feeding from my inner thigh. He could feed from anywhere he wanted to. Feeding between vampires had nothing to do with satisfying hunger. It had everything to do with establishing a bond. I knew of vampiric couples that had been together centuries. Mated vampires were always stronger than single ones. But soulmates... I had never met two mated vampires that were true soulmates.

I came. I was surprised. I came much sooner then I was used to. It was ok. We had forever. I leaned down and kissed him. I slid off him and laid down beside him.

“I saw all that,” he said. “I want us together for centuries. We could be amazing.” I opened my mouth. He kissed me quickly. “I’m not turning tomorrow but you’re turning me before I’m 28 for sure,” he told me.

I chuckled. “Ok. I promise,” I told him.

 

* * *

 

We finally got up and I told him I needed to go the tattoo shop for a while. He said that was cool and he asked if we could have dinner at Swiss Chalet after. I told him absolutely. We dressed. He was impressively handsome even as young as he was. I imagined him a bit more mature, some rugged lines on his face and some stubble, his cheeks a bit more hollow as he shed his baby fat. Fuck, I thought.

I watched as he slipped on white jeans and a white crew neck tee. He then threw on a caramel color cardigan that made him look more golden. Since he was in white I thought I’d go in black. I slipped on some fitted black pants and a black v neck. I decided to add a dark gray scarf and a white button up. We grabbed our sunglasses and left.

 

* * *

 

“Well damn! Why didn’t any one call me to tell me we had a GQ photoshoot today?” Johan asked as Oliver and I walked in.

I laughed as I took my sunglasses off. I shook the hair out of my face. It was kind of windy outside. “Johan, you remember Oliver? Oliver, Johan. Not sure if I’ve formally introduced you both,” I said.

“Nice to meet you,” Oliver said leaning in and shaking Johan’s hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine, young man,” he said. I shot Johan a look but he just smiled. “So, we had Sidney for her working interview. I took pics of her work. Now we have Ramon. Now, Ramon is impressive,” Johan whispered to me. “He’s known in the area and has his on clientele. Only thing is he was 15% more than what we offered to pay him.”

“I’m surprised he even came in for the working interview,” I whispered to Johan.

“He and I went to high school together. He dated my older sister during junior year of high school. That and he hates his boss now.”

“Why?”

“He says he doesn’t let him have enough say in the place.”

“So he wants special treatment?”

“Not sure. But his work is great. I got pictures of the 4 tattoos Sidney did. I’ll have pics of Ramon’s work too,” Johan said.

I nodded. “Ok, keep me updated. Schedule the two next week, only thing is Wednesday afternoon and Friday after 3 I can’t.”

“Yeah, no problem. Here,” he handed me paperwork. “Just sign the stuff where it’s indicated and take it to the lawyer’s office. We’re golden.” I grinned and hugged him.

“Ok, thank you. Oliver and I were gonna go to Swiss Chalet you want me to bring you back something?”

“Yeah! The half chicken plate man! Sounds good.”

“Ok, be back soon,” I said.

Oliver waved at Johan and we left. “What’s that?” Oliver asked nodding at the large envelope Johan had given me. 

“Our paperwork that makes us legal owners and partners,” I said smiling.

“That’s awesome,” Oliver said.

We crossed the street and went for a late lunch. While we are I ordered Johan’s food. We went and dropped it off for him and then drove up to my place. I dropped the paper work off.

I looked at Oliver and had a sudden thought. “Do you like to dance?”

He blushed. “Ah... I mean I can. I guess I’m not horrible.” He shrugged.

I grinned. “Wanna go to a club?”

“Is it Vampire club?” I nodded. “Hell ya!” He said. “Wait, let me just change my shirt.” He ran into the bedroom. He came back out with a nice white and navy blue stripped top. “Let’s go! Are you taking your car?”

“Yeah, this place is nice. It’s got like a lounge vibe. They have valet.”

“Awesome! Let’s go!” He said.

I opened up my front door, “After you,” I said. He gave me a gorgeous smile and walked out the door.


	8. Making Aquaintaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio takes Oliver to a Vampire Club and we find out a few more things about the Vampire world...
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! <3

Oliver and I hopped in my car and I drove downtown. I had been to this place when I came to visit and had actually made three trips to Toronto simply to come here for parties. You could see the spotlights that shone from the rooftop terrace from blocks away. 

“What’s it called?” Oliver asked.

“Väike Surm,” I said.

“Ok!” Oliver chuckled. I laughed.

“The owner is an ancient Vamp who’s from what’s now Estonia. The name means ‘Little Death.’” I explained.

“Nice,” Oliver smiled. I could tell he was pumped to go. “Will there be humans there?”

“Yes,” I said. “Now in some clubs if we were going I’d have to have something on you to show that you’re spoken for, but this isn’t that type of place. They’re rigorous about who they let in.”

“Spoken for?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, remember humans can be charmed and sadly some vamps are really against a human and vampire being in a romantic relationship. They think a Vamp that’s romantic with a human is a traitor so they purposely charm the humans in relationships. It’s easier than messing with a vampire.”

Oliver looked a bit alarmed. I was actually feeling alarmed telling him. I could feel his worry. I reached over and took his hand. “Mess with the Human how?” He asked.

I swallowed. Lying to Oliver was never an option. “Well with charming you can make the human do almost anything. Most of the time they will feed from them but there have been times where the human may be charmed into doing sexual stuff,” I said. “But those are the sickest of the vamps and it happens less and less now.”

“Fuck,” Oliver looked pale. 

“But, baby, I’d never take you anywhere unless it was somewhere safe. This isn’t even like a public type of place. I’ve known the owner since 1935 and her current partner is human. Her last one was too.”

Oliver looked at me and smiled. “Baby,” he whispered. “I like that.” I caressed his hand. He looked more relaxed. “So she’s on our side?”

“Absolutely,” I answered. I could see the lights of the club now.

“So... her current partner is human and her last one too? They broke up?”

I glanced at Oliver. He was looking out of the window. He looked back to face me. I felt a sudden rush of his emotion, I could feel the tightness in his chest. He was dreading giving him the answer he knew I would give him.

“No my love he passed away at the age of 89. She was single for about 20 years. She met her current partner back in 1998 I believe.”

“Why didn’t she turn her old partner?” Oliver ask.

“That’s their business Oliver. It’s like asking a married couple why they don’t have children. Could be a health issue, money issue or maybe they just fucking hate kids.”

“I just don’t know if you love someone why you wouldn’t just turn them.”

I took a deep breath. “To each their own, my love. Also if every human a Vamp dated got turned then the world would soon be vamps only!” I said. “Think about it.”

Oliver nodded. Little did humans know we were restricted into how many humans we could turn. Right now our limit was 3. When I turned it was 5. Times were changing. I pulled into the front of the club. We got out and I handed my keys to the valet. “Master Perlman,” He said with a smile. 

“How are you Rick,” I nodded at the friendly Vamp.

We walked to the front door. Three huge Vampires bouncers guarded the entrance.

“I said GO. Don’t make me make you!” The largest one was telling someone in front of us. I took Oliver’s hand and pulled him close to me. I could sense the anger emanating from the Vamp in front of us. He was yelling. He had 3 human females with him. One was high on something but the other two were scared shitless. The trouble making Vamp looked and sounded familiar and I was hoping it wasn’t who I thought it was.

“Fuck you! FUCK THIS PLACE!” He yelled. It was. _Fuck._ I pulled Oliver behind me and moved my body so I was between him and the Vamp as he stumbled back towards us. Another car pulled into the valet. As the angry Vamp got closer I let my fangs out. He suddenly looked up and we locked gazes.

“Ah! Ha! Ha! Elio Fucking Perlman!” Anger courses through me. I felt Oliver tense up. I wondered if he was feeling my anger.

“You know him!” Oliver whispered roughly. Yes, my anger was coursing through him.

“Theodore. Pleasure to see you.” I said. I kept my body in front of Oliver and my fangs out.

He furrowed his brow and then his eyes widened. “My god! You left Bastien to go fuck baby humans? How old are you baby? 16? 17? He’s cute. Like a puppy huh? Except he can suck your dick. You’re gonna get in I bet because only ASSHOLES ARE ALLOWED!” He yelled at the bouncers.

At that moment a couple of more bouncers came and grabbed him. He was an old vampire and was pretty strong but he seemed... not in his right mind. I furrowed my brow. What was the matter with him? 

“Hey! I’ll let Bastien know you’re in Toronto protecting a human puppy! Maybe he can come and see how much fun he is! Play with him for a while!” He let out a maniacal laugh. I growled and started walking towards him. I felt the need to hurt him for threatening Oliver.

One of the bouncers punched him and knocked him out. I stopped. “Thank you,” I said retreating my fangs. The bouncer nodded. Oliver came back to me and took my hand. I stared at Theodore. “What’s wrong with him?” I asked quietly. 

“Circle gave him 20,” the bouncer said.

Oliver opened his mouth. _No! Don’t ask, I can’t tell you it’s against our laws for you to know. Don’t repeat to anyone, ANYONE what he just said!_ I told Oliver telepathically. _Ok._ He replied. I nodded.

“Come on. I’m sorry, baby. That was not how our night was supposed to start,” I said.

“Well, it can only get better,” he said quietly. _But if you tell me like this no one will know I know,_ came his voice in my head. 

“No,” I said. We were let in. I turned to him before we went through the second set of doors. “Do not repeat to anyone, including to me that you just heard. Your safety and mine, actually more mine than yours, depends on it. This is a serious issue, Oliver. So if you wish to keep seeing me existing in this earth, you will never repeat anything that you just heard.”

Oliver nodded. I felt his fear. Good. He should be scared. A meeting with The Circle, the Vampire Law Authority, was more than likely sudden death, if not a sentence of many, many years. Needless to say, prisons didn’t work for Vampires. Instead we were wrapped in silver and buried for years. The silver had a magic spell which put a Vampire in a comatose state, so you didn’t die of starvation. Sadly it had side effects and the longer you were wrapped in the silver the more it affected you. I had heard of vampires being sentenced anywhere from 10 to 99 years by The Circle for breaking Vampire Law. Once your punishment equaled more than 100 years you were put out in the sun. No vampire would survive 100 years of silver.

I kissed Oliver. Turning a human past your limit was 50 years of silver. Telling a human what The Circle was 20. Most probably that’s what Theodore had done. I wasn’t going to be a Theodore. “I love you,” I said.

“And I love you,” Oliver replied.

“Let’s go have fun,” I told him, smiling. I kissed him. He smiled back and nodded. We walked through the second set of doors.

 

The lounge was large. There was a dance floor in the middle. Umbrella by Rihanna was playing. There were some small tables around but I wanted a more private setting. I didn’t want to be out in the open. I walked to the right, almost to the end where there was a stairway leading up. It was hard to see, and that was the point. I led Oliver up. The balcony still looked down to the floor bellow. It was mostly dark, there was a string of lights that ran along the bottom of the balcony wall so you could see where you were walking. I walked all the way to the opposite end while holding Oliver’s hand. The booths here were circled by white velvet curtains. I saw groups of people at some tables who would look up at Oliver and I as we walked by. I felt... proud of having him with me. I knew how beautiful he was and he was all mine. I loved it. 

I reached the last table and saw it was empty. I opened the curtain the rest of the way and turned, motioning for Oliver to slide in. He did. I followed. “I know I promised you dancing, and we will,” I said as settled in beside him. “But how about a drink first?” 

“Like, alcohol?” He asked. I nodded. “Yes!” He said. “Wait, can you drink?”

“I can,” I said. “It just takes a fucking shitload to get me drunk,” I said. 

Oliver laughed. “Ok! What do I even drink?” He said. I thought Oliver deserved a drink after what happened and I would hope it would take the edge of what happened as well. I felt a slight twinge of guilt, I knew he was only seventeen and he shouldn’t have even been in a situation like what happened outside. _Get a fucking grip!_ I told myself. 

A waitress showed up. She was human. A beautiful girl with dark skin and blonde hair. Her lips were glossy. She smelled great. I couldn’t help but breathe in her scent. “Forgive me, but, your scent,” I said with a smile. Oliver gave me a disapproving look. I felt the stab of jealousy. How gorgeous.

She beamed at me. “It’s a place on Bloor St,” she said. “A Scent For You. But you have to ask for Marcia. She will work with your human,” she patted Oliver’s shoulder, “And will make a custom made scent just for him. You should go with, because she can add little extra pheromones for the bedroom,” she winked.

Oliver didn’t look upset anymore, he looked intrigued. “Thank you...” I trailed off. 

“Georgina,” she said. “What can I start you gentlemen off with?”

“Two martinis, please Georgina,” I said pleasantly. 

“Coming right up,” she said. She turned and walked away. 

I turned to Oliver and smiled. “Were you jealous baby?”

“No!” He said. “Maybe,” he shrugged.

“Oliver, never be jealous. No one will ever compare to you.” I said.

Georgina brought our drinks. “Your tab was picked up by the couple two tables over. They want to know if they can join you,” she said. I looked at Oliver and smiled.

“Tell them yes,” I said. She nodded and smiled.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked.

“Another couple wants to have sex with us,” I said. Oliver looked alarmed. “Relax, we won’t. But let’s talk to them. They may be worth getting to know. You never know who you can meet.”

“Yeah, I’m 17,” Oliver said.

“Are you now?” An voice came from outside our curtain. I had a hard time telling if it was a male or female voice. I looked up and saw a beautifully androgynous Vampire. They had beautiful pale skin and short black hair. Their haircut resembled Oliver’s. They were in a black velvet suit. They had make up on though but I didn’t quite see signs of breasts. Their body, slender like mine. “I’m Avery,” they said, holding out a hand with long black fingernails. 

Oliver took it and shook it. “Oliver,” he said. He looked fascinated. I grinned.

“Elio,” I said when Avery turned to me and shook my hand.

“This is Lucien,” Avery said, stepping aside. Lucien was tall, taller than me but not as tall as Oliver. He had very light blond, almost white colored hair and blue eyes. He was like a paper version of Oliver, he didn’t have any of his golden hues, he was paler, including his skin. He was slender but not as slender as Avery was.He was gorgeous. “Darling, this is 17 year old human Oliver,” Avery said with a smile, “And Elio.” 

“Please, make yourselves comfortable,” I said. Georgina came by and placed their drinks on the table after they had slid in. I could sense Oliver’s nervousness and excitement. I reached for his hand. He took it. 

“Oliver, you’re beautiful,” Lucien said.

“Thanks, you too,” Oliver said. I smiled at his youthful charm. Avery and Lucien beamed at him.

“Are you both vampires?” Oliver asked.

“We are, yes,” Avery said. “Lucien is my maker, my lover, my partner, my everything.” Lucien leaned in and kissed Avery’s neck. Avery caressed his cheek. 

Oliver looked at me and blushed a bit. I smiled at him. He scooted closer to me. I placed my hand on his thigh. 

“You two are exquisite. Elio, you’re Italian?”

“Half French, half Italian,” I said. 

“How lovely. When did you turn?” Avery asked as they took a sip of their drink. 

“1712,” I said.

“Ah! So did I!” Lucien raised his glass to me. “I was turned in Boston. I was homeless at the time and a kind older woman took me in. Seduced me. Fell in love with me. Decided she couldn’t live without me and here I am!”

“Did you consent?” Oliver asked.

“No,” Lucien said. “It bothered me a while. I was completely out of control as a fledging. I escaped and refused training. She couldn’t control me. I was found wondering the woods and feeding on animals by a lovely Native American Vampire. He trained me. He’s in Sweden at the moment. 

“What about your Maker?” Oliver asked.

“If you mean the woman who turned me, don’t know, don’t care. Legally, Red River is my Maker now.” He said with a lovely smile. 

“When did you turn?” Oliver asked Avery.

Avery smiled and looked my way, “What a lovely and inquisitive Human.”

“He’s perfect,” I said nodding. Oliver blushed.

“I turned in 2002,” Avery said. “Lucien took me up north and we rented a cabin, away from people. When Red River trained him, he had him feeding on animals and showed him how we belong. We’re part of nature. We’re meant to be here. He wanted to train me the same way. We loved it out there. We stayed for four years.”

“Avery was ready in three but we stayed the extra year because we loved it so,” Lucien said.

“You can feed on animals?” Oliver asked.

“You can feed on anything with blood, darling,” Avery replied to him.

“Did you know that?” Oliver asked me. 

“Yes baby, I did,” I said caressing his thigh.

“You never said,” he told me.

I chuckled. “I have only fed on humans. But it’s acceptable. It doesn’t surprised me as a Native American trained you,” I told Lucien. He nodded. 

“Wow,” Oliver said. I saw he was still wrapping his head around it all. 

Georgina came back and asked if we wanted more drinks. Oliver had drunk his martini. _Please just one more. Please._ I nodded. We all got another drink. We chatted and got to know Avery and Lucien more. Avery told us he was born male but liked being androgynous. “I quite enjoy wearing female undergarments,” he said.

“As much as I enjoy seeing them on,” Lucien said. I liked their combined energy. I knew what they wanted but the moment they learned Oliver’s age, they took a step back and I loved how patient they were at answering all his questions.

We finally made it to the dance floor and we all danced together. Although we did most of the dancing with our perspective partners we each danced with Avery and Lucien as well. They were great. After a few hours, we had to go. We exchanged phone numbers and bid them farewell. I had to get Oliver back home by midnight. Oliver blushed when Avery kissed him on the lips, I felt a rush of emotion but it was all good. I chuckled. Avery kissed me on the lips as well.

I glanced at Oliveras we walked out. He was grinning. “Have fun?” I asked him. The valet brought my Jag to the entrance quite quickly.

“Yeah!” He said. We got into the car and I took off. “So... really? Did they want to...”

I laughed softly. “Yes, Oliver. They wanted to have sex with us.” I said. We stopped at a red light. He raised his eye brows. I could feel his conflicting emotions. “I know, it may seem like... a lot you,” I said. The light turned green. I rode on. “But you know, when you’re around for hundreds of years, the way you perceive things changes.” I said with shrug.

“So, um, do you want -“

“No.” I cut him off quickly. “No Oliver. If you turn and I never ever do anything sexual with anyone but you from now until the end of time I will be more than completely satisfied.” I told him. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and let him in my mind. I knew he would also feel my emotions. He smiled. “You see?” I said. “I’m not lying.”

“You’re not lying,” he said.

“Ok. Now they’re a couple and they love each other. They probably only seek other devoted couples, so there is no jealousy,” I said. “To each their own.”

“To each their own,” Oliver nodded. “They were nice.”

“They were. Even if we don’t do anything I think they may be a nice couple to be friends with,” I said.“I liked their energy.”

Oliver nodded. “What an intresting night!”

Oliver said laughing. I smiled at him. I hope all this talk of sex put thoughts of The Circle as far away from his inquisitive mind as possible. 


	9. Premonition

I had felt what Oliver had wanted the moment we got home. 

“Can you be on top again?” He asked me as he started stripping his clothes off the moment I shut the door. 

“Yes,” I told him. I loved the smell of his arousal. It got me hard. 

Once we got into the bedroom, his scent was very potent. He was very turned on. There was excitement mixed in it as well. He laid on his back, propped up on his elbows. I looked over his body. I took him in my mouth first. I sucked him with earnest. I controlled myself and made sure my fangs didn’t come out. I knew he could feel how much it turned me on to suck him. He came quite quickly. He then got on me and did the same.

 _Let me swallow,_ I heard him say to me. _Are you sure?_ I asked him. _Yes, please let me._ So I did. He sucked me hard as I climaxed. It was good and intense. He was already hard when I was done.

“Maybe I should turn you now,” I said panting and smiling at him. “You get hard so fast,” I said.

He laughed. “Well, I’m sure in 10 years you’ll still have this effect on me Elio,” he said. “Plus... I think I need more life experience,” he said softly. 

I nodded. I remembered Fleur asking me at 20 and feeling the same way. I grabbed the lube and rubbed it on him. I climbed on top of him and slid him inside of me. “Oh fuck,” he groaned. I loved how he reacted. I could feel how good it felt to him. It was amazing. It was equally good for me as well. “Is sex... extra good... because... you’re a... vampire?” He asked me panting as I started to ride him. 

I slowed down a bit and looked down at his face. I ran my hands down his chest. “No,” I said. 

“No?” He opened his eyes. I stared into them. 

“No,” I said. “It’s amazing because we’re soulmates.”

He grinned up at me. I lifted him up. I moved the pillows around and propped him up against the headboard. I started riding him faster. I leaned down and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He bent his knees and thrusted his hips up. I growled as he went in deeper. I saw his blue eyes get darker and his face change as he got into it. I loved how he let himself go. I loved how he was willing to let himself take the plunge and go emotionally, mentally and physically somewhere he had never been.

I placed my right hand on his neck, my index finger pushing his chin up. I was riding him hard and fast. I saw his chest gleam with sweat. He was young but he already had a decent amount of hair on his chest and I loved it. It looked so good on him.

 _I want to fuck you all night,_ I heard his voice in my head. _Fuck me as long as you want and can,_ I told him back. I saw him close his eyes and lean his head back. I kept my hand on his throat. I loved the feel of his blood rushing and his pulse quickening underneath my fingers. The emotions I felt were even incomprehensible to me. It was a rush of so many things, but all good and all strong and all deeply satisfying. 

He did last for quite a while. It was amazing feeling his strong, large, warm hands all over my body. He loved touching me everywhere. I loved his inner monologue as well. All about how good it was, how amazing it felt and how he couldn’t believe he got to fuck me. Nothing was better. He was so perfect. I hoped he always felt this way about me. Yearning for him to want me. I thought I’d never yearn to be wanted. These last few weeks had thought me that apparently I didn’t know as much as I thought I did about love and about myself. I felt him climax. I loved the spread of his warm release deep in me as much as I loved the look on his face. I leaned down and kissed him. 

“Aren’t you gonna feed from me?” He asked me.

“I’m not supposed to feed twice within 48 hours,” I told him.

“What? No I’m fine. I want you to. Please.”

Oh fuck me! I grabbed the wrist I hadn’t bitten and bit in. The warmth. The taste. The scent. My body tingled. His blood was more and more delicious every time I drunk it. I retreated my fangs and licked his wrist. “Mmmmm,” I said as I closed my eyes and licked him clean. I then licked the puncture wounds. I climbed off him and turned him around. I quickly put lube on my erection and entered him. His groan was exquisite.

“I can fuck you all night, you know. I don’t ever have to stop,” I told him. I ran my hands up his back and dug my fingertips into his skin. I wanted to unleash myself, but I was still a bit gentle with him.

“Harder,” He asked and I went harder and faster. I wanted to make sure he was ok. I was pretty strong. It was too easy to get carried away with him and I wanted to make sure he was never hurt. I watched the muscles on his back and shoulder flex. He was so beautiful. He was perfect. 

“You’re the most perfect human. The most beautifully perfect human I’ve ever seen,” I said groaning as I fucked him.  

I felt like I wanted to go all night but I knew I eventually had to stop. _Let me know when you need me to stop. Let me know,_ I told him as I closed my eyes and enjoyed how he felt. His body was glorious and made just for me. I knew this. It was perfect. I fit in him perfectly, just like he fit into me. Like two lost pieces to a puzzle. I closed my eyes. I kept telling myself not to be too rough.

“Be rough,” he told me.

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” I said softly.

“Maybe I want you to,” he said. “Maybe I need you to.”

I couldn’t believe the emotions that flooded me when he spoke those words. I felt as if my insides were on fire with lust and desire and the need to please him and never leave him wanting more.

“Oliver, those are some dangerous words you’re saying,” I said as my fangs came out.

“You don’t think I could want it like that? Why couldn’t I?” He asked me. “Because I’m young and inexperience?” I rubbed his back. “Once upon a time you were too,” He said panting.

The fire flowed though me. I pulled out of him, grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over. He stared up at me, eyes wide. I saw him take a look at my fangs as I panted. I lifted his hips up and shoved my cock roughly into him. I growled. He cried out. I fucked him relentlessly. I still held back slightly, but I was definitely tougher than I had ever been with him. I went inside his mind. I wanted to make sure he wasn’t in severe pain or uncomfortable. There weren’t words but I could feel all this emotions and I was overcome by the sense of pure satisfaction. I made me growl every time I thrusted him. Even my growls sounded different. They came from deep in the back of my throat. He whimpered and yet pleaded for more.

He drove me wild. This beautiful young human brought out my darkest desires and I truly didn’t know how to handle this. I grabbed his hips and let myself go. I gave him several thrusts without holding back and then came in in him. I let out a guttural growl as I pushed myself deep. 

 _Fill me,_ he said. _I did, I filled you with every drop I had,_ I told him. I saw his eyes wander to my fangs. I leaned down. I carefully kissed him. _Please, let me lick them,_ he asked. I parted my lips. _Be careful with them, they’re sharp,_ I told him. I felt his nod. His breath ragged as he gently kissed me and slid his tongue out. He first licked my top lip gently. Then I felt his tongue slide down and graze my left fang. My body shivered. I didn’t know I could shiver. I also didn’t know my fangs were so perceptive to this. I looked down at his face. His eyes were closed. He slid his tongue along my teeth and slowly licked my other fang. Again, a shiver down my spine. I retreated then. I kissed him and slid my tongue in his mouth. I kissed him deeply.I felt as if I was drunk. I ran my nose along his jaw. I was overcome by so much emotion.

“Oliver, never leave me,” I said without thinking. My eyes flew open and I stared down at him. 

“I promise I never will, Elio,” he said to me lovingly.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck. If I had tears I would cry.

 

* * *

 

Sunday around noon I was on my kitchen island, checking emails. On a whim I wrote to Fleur.

> Dearest Fleur,

 

> You’re one of the most knowledgeable vampire I know. Do soulmates exist? If they do, could their bond be even stronger than that formed between vampire and human? I have believed I found my soulmate and he has sometimes been inside my head without me being in his. The emotions are also so strong between us and even if I haven’t fed from him I feel them. We have also had the same dream.

 

> Maybe I am insane! Ha! But please, my friend, if I am not insane tell me all you know about this!

 

> Best Wishes,
> 
> Elio

 

I clicked send and took a deep breath in. Hopefully she won’t find me crazy.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday afternoon I went to pick up Oliver to take him to the doctor. I was parked in the school parking lot and had my cell phone but he found my car soon enough. I could feel the anger in him the moment I laid eyes on him. I felt almost ready to fight someone.

He spotted my car and jogged towards it. He got in quickly. He was panting.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

His face was flushed with anger. “This fucker. This piece of shit. This asshole in gym class.” 

I grabbed his hand. “Show me!” I said.

I went inside his head and saw the memory. Oliver was in the locker room. There was a kid with red hair looking at a playboy. Oliver was trying to hurry to get to me outside. 

“Hey! Oliver! Come have look man!” He called out. I could sense Oliver didn’t like him. He just ignored him. “OLIVER!”

“I’m in a hurry. Got somewhere to go!” Oliver said as he quickly dressed.

“No you don’t. What’s the matter? You a fag or something?”

I felt the anger surge in him. He ignore it though and kept getting dressed. As he was putting his shirt on the kid came and pushed him against the locker. Oliver spun around and pushed him back. “Fuck off Mark!”

He kid fell to the ground. He looked up at Oliver and laughed. “Oh man! You ARE aren’t you! You’re a fucking -“

Before the kid could said anything else Oliver landed a punch right on his nose. Blood came squirting out. Oliver grabbed his stuff and walked out.

I let go. “What’s gonna happen?” I asked him as I started my car.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“Yeah well the University of Toronto will care if you get suspended!” I told him. “Where does this kid live?” I asked him. 

Oliver looked at me. “Why?” 

“Just tell me where he lives!” I said.

“Like right round here,” Oliver said. “Like behind the grocery store.” I looked at my watch. I took off. We went to the street past the grocery store. I parked. “What are you doing?” Oliver asked. “We have that doctors appointment.” 

“And we have about 20 mins before we have to go. I’m gonna charm the kid.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“I’m gonna charm him and he’s never gonna remember who punched him.”

“Are you allowed to do that?” Oliver asked me.

Was I? Vampires charmed humans all the time. I didn’t see why this would be a big deal. I saw the kid turn down the street. “There he is,” I said.

“Elio, no. Don’t. I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Oliver said. I felt his worry and his fear. I was taken aback by it. 

“It’s fine!” I said. “Vamps charm humans all the damn time!” 

“But you changing someone’s memory seems... different!” Oliver said.

“Oliver! It’s fine!” I said. I stepped out of my car. I started walking towards him. Technically, we were supposed to use charming to protect vampires. But charming was used so much, I was sure The Circle had bigger issues to worry about. The kid looked up at me. I stared into his eyes and went into his mind. It was one singular memory. It was easy to manipulate. He didn’t remember seeing Oliver at all. He saw himself trip on in the locker room and land on a bench. There. It was done.

He kept walking. I waited a moment then turned around and walked back to my car. I got in. “Done,” I said to Oliver with a smile. 

Oliver looked upset. “Why are you so upset about this? You want to be a lawyer don’t you? You want to go to the University of Toronto don’t you? You can’t get in trouble Oliver! You can’t get suspended from high school! Alright? Do you know how competitive admission at U of T is? A suspension means won’t get it!”

He nodded. I noticed was crying. I held his hand and opened my mouth to say something to comfort him but then I felt his anger wash over me. “Let’s go,” he said pulling his hand away from mine. 

I let out a deep breath and took off.

 

The doctor’s visit was quick. Oliver was actually given iron supplements and I was told no more than 2 feedings in a 24 hr period. We were given more guidelines. I’m glad we got a pamphlet. Oliver’s worry was so heavy on me I could hardly concentrate. He did some blood work and we left.

“Take me to your place,” he said when we got out.

“Oliver it’s a school night and -“

“I SAID take me to your place!” He yelled. He actually yelled. What the fuck was going on?

I shook my head and drove to my apartment. We didn’t talk to whole ride. This was ridiculous. The elevator ride up was just as quiet. Once we reached my place and went inside I turned to him.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” I asked angry.

“I don’t know Elio! But I have a feeling of dread! You charmed that fucking kid! Ok! You shouldn’t have!” He rubbed his arms and ran his hand through his hair. “Are you sure you didn’t break any laws charming him?”

“Don’t fucking speak of that!” I told him.

“That was a mistake,” he said again.

“Fuck sakes I did it to protect you!”

“I didn’t ask you to! I would have dealt with the fucking consequences. That fucker is a punk! He might have not even have said anything Elio!” Oliver was breathing hard. He said down on my couch. I went and sat beside him. “Elio. I swear. I feel it in me. The dread like... like... fuck what’s that word? When you have a feeling of something coming?”

“A premonition,” I said.

“What if that asshole from the club told Bastien you’re with a human? What if Bastien has been watching you? What if he saw today? What if he gets you in trouble to get even with you for not loving him?” 

I stared at Oliver. “Do you know how crazy all that sounds?” I asked him. 

“Yeah as crazy as my soul mate being a vampire and as crazy as reading minds and changing memories,” Oliver said softly. 

“Oliver,” I said.

“No! Elio! I’m your soulmate. What if I’m having this premonition because we’re soulmates,” he looked at me.

I stared at him. Not convinced. “I think I would sense danger better than you. You’re just a human. You’re not as in tune -“

“What an asshole thing to say!” Oliver said. He looked so hurt.

I put my face in my hands. I couldn’t believe all this. “Ok I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” I said. I looked up at Oliver but he wasn’t looking at me. “I love you,” I said taking his hands. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. Ok?”

“It won’t be though. You’ll see,” he looked at me with such a pained expression. I looked into his eyes. 

“Baby -“ 

“Take me home. Please,” he said. He stood up and picked up his school bag.

I got up and followed him to the front door. The ride down the elevator was was quiet as the ride up. We walked to my car and I drove him home. Once there I stopped and parked.

“Oliver please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m sad. What you did was wrong. I didn’t ask you to do it,” he looked at me.

“I was only trying to -“

“I know. But you could have helped other ways. Like if I did get in trouble we could have worked through it together. Anything. Anything but what you did.” Oliver looked at me. “What if I loose you?”

I couldn’t believe the insanity coming out of his mouth. “Oliver you could NEVER lose me! Baby! You’re blowing this way out of -“

“Don’t. Elio. Don’t. Listen to me! Believe me! Now tell me! What if I loose you!”

I felt like I was in another world. What the fuck was happening. Was Oliver being charmed? I went in his head and I was hit with the dread and fear and the heaviness on my chest. It felt so strong. I got out quickly. “You won’t. I promise. I’m will never leave you.”

He nodded but the sadness in his eyes told me he didn’t believe. He leaned in and kissed me. “I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you more,” I replied.

“Impossible,” he whispered. He caressed my face. “Later,” He said. 

“Later,” I replied. 

He walked to his front door and jogged up the stairs. He stopped and looked back. He took a deep breath in and out and stepped inside.


	10. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insights into the Vampire world...

I looked at my watch, 11:23 pm. I was on my bed drinking some O- and listening to Lacrimosa by Mozart. The strange evening kept playing over and over in my head. I gathered the empty bottles of synthetic blood and took them to the kitchen and put them in my small recycling bin. As I turned to go back to my room my balcony door opened. My fangs came out. My eyes widened. 

I saw a figure step in. I looked at his blond hair, no longer shoulder length but rather shaved on the sides and voluminous on top. I looked at the straight nose and the goatee. “Bastien,” I said.

“You should have listened to your human,” he said. All I saw were his leather gloves and a flash. I felt a searing pain throughout my body and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Everything hurt. Everything burned. I was dizzy. I was nauseous. I was cold. Colder than I should be. It felt horrible but I knew the cold wouldn’t kill me. I blinked. I was on a dirt floor. I touched it around me. Trying to get my bearings. I felt a stone wall to my right. I looked as my arms slid up it. I suddenly noticed the red marks on my arm. What was that? I don’t injure. I don’t bruise. I’m a lethal predator. The only thing that can hurt me is... silver. Enchanted silver. Bastien. I tried to sit up and couldn’t. I tried to speak. No sound came out. I blacked out again.

 

* * *

 

I suddenly became aware I was being moved. Dragged. There was pain coming from my wrists. Two sets of hands had me at each arm, my feet dragging. I felt as if I was taken into a room and dropped on the floor on my back. My wrists touched my abdomen and the pain seared there too I rolled on my side to stop it from hurting.

I heard yelling. Lots of yelling. The pain went away. I rolled on the floor. I couldn’t get my bearings. I felt hands on me. Gentle hands. “Elio! Elio!” It was a woman’s voice. “Elio I’m gonna fight for you? Do you hear me!”

 _I hear you!_ I wished to say. But I couldn’t talk.

“You fucking animals! He didn’t need to be enchanted this much. Bastien you fucking fucking animal!”

Enchanted? But you only got enchanted when you were taken to The Circle. When you broke the law.

“Elio! Oh, Elio.Ne pas abandonner! Je vais vous sortir! Elio! Ne pas abandonner! Je vais vous sortir!”

 _Merci!_ I tried to say. But I couldn’t move my tongue or mouth. I again fell into darkness.

 

* * *

  

I blinked. I heard soft music. I blinked a few more times. I recognized the song. It was Chopin Prelude No. 15 in D Flat Major. Raindrops. The music relaxed me. I looked around the room. I sat up. Where was I? I rubbed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. My hair! It was so long! It was past my shoulders. There was a mirror on top of a dresser in the corner of the room but when I went to stand up I fell. I fucking fell. What the fuck?

I laid there on the wooden floor. Shocked. Scared. I can’t be scared. Why am I scared? I suddenly realized the music had stopped. I heard footsteps the door open.

“Elio!” It was a female voice. So familiar. She gently helped me up. She sat me on the floor. “Elio!” I looked up.

I saw pretty brown eyes. Pale skin. Pretty full lips and wavy brown hair. She looked like a pretty doll. I knew her. She looked... I suddenly had a flash back. A memory. It was long ago. She had a pink ball gown and a full skirt. I went to ask her to dance.

“Tu es jolie comme une Fleur!” _You’re as pretty as a Flower_.

I blinked now. I looked at her. “Fleur?”

“Oui! Yes!” She hugged me tightly. “Oh Elio. Elio I was so worried. I was so worried.”

“Why?” I asked. “Where are we?”

“My home in Amsterdam,” she said pulling back. She looked at me. “Come, I will give you a bath. I will cut your hair and I will feed you.”

Her tender hands caressed my face. I nodded. Amsterdam. That didn’t sound right. Amsterdam. She helped me up and we slowly walked out of the room. My first steps were shaky. I almost laughed. I felt like a newborn foal. A newborn foal. I had another flashback. I was young. My father showing me the new foal that had been born. 

“He’s gonna be yours. You’ll ride him into battle and be victorious together!” I remember how excited I was.

I leaned on the wall as Fleur helped me out of the room. We went across the hall. She sat me on the toilet. She started running a bath. She looked at me sweetly. “Do you remember anything Elio? Do you remember your last name?” 

I furrowed my brow. My last name. My last name. She called me Elio. She was Fleur. Suddenly another memory. I was on my laptop. Laptop. Typing. Dearest Fleur. Sincerely Elio P.

“P?” I asked.

She nodded. “It begins with a P, yes,” she said. She took off my shirt. She stood me up and took off my pants. I shivered slightly. I looked out the window above the tub. The sky was almost dark. I could see snow falling. Snow. I remembered snow.

“I remember snow,” I told her.

She laughed. “Good!” She said. “Come on, mon cher,” she helped me into the bath. It felt nice. So warm. “Just relax,” she said. I did.

 

* * *

 

I looked at myself in the mirror. Fleur had cut my hair. There was a lot. Not too short, I had told her. Leave it past my ears. It looked good. She had gone good job. I touched my face. I looked at my green eyes. Perlman.

“Perlman.” I said.

“Yes!” She said. She laughed. “Elio Perlman.”

“Elio Perlman,” I repeated looking at my face.

“Come on, let’s go eat!”

I nodded. Fleur has dressed me in soft flannel pants and a long sleeved shirt. She offered me slippers but I didn’t feel steady and enjoyed the hard wood floor under my bare feet.

We walked out, me more slowly than her, out of the bathroom. She held her hand out as she started going down the narrow staircase but I felt ok. She saw and nodded. We walked down slowly to a small living room and into the kitchen. It was small too but cozy.

“I have all kinds. A, B, AB, O+ and O-,” she said.

“AB and O+,” I said automatically. She grinned. I saw her take the bottles out of the fridge and put one in the microwave.

Blood. Synthetic blood. I’m a vampire. It was a rush. A sudden rush. I grabbed the kitchen counter because I was almost dizzy as so many memories came rushing back. She noticed. She came and ran to me and held me. “I got you. I got you.”

I clung to her. I was shaking slightly. I held her until it passed. The microwave beeped.

“Let me get the blood. Once you feed you’ll feel so much better!” I nodded. I watched as she took a large mug and poured the blood in. She put another bottle in the microwave. She came to me and put the cup to my lips. “Drink,” she said.

I drank. The warmth filled me. It went down my throat and slowly spread to my chest and arms. It was gone. “More,” I said. We repeated this four more times. After five bottle of blood I felt more... myself. Stronger. Mind more sharp. Fleur and I talked.

“So how much has come back?” She asked softly.

“I remember my human years. Versailles. I remember meeting you. I remember all of Versailles. Bastien. He turned me. He trained me. I went to war. We went to China. We went to India. You and I met up in India,” I said holding her hand. “We lived together.”

“Yes for two years,” she said.

“1803 and 1804,” I nodded. “Bastien and I travelled all over Europe. I met painters and musicians. I play piano. Do you have one?”

“Yes!” She led me back to the small living room and I saw the upright piano against the wall. It was horribly out of tune. I took my time to tune it. I started playing Chopin Raindrops. She smiled and hugged me as I played. Once I was done, she said. “Come. Let’s go to bed. You’ve had a long day.” 

I nodded and she turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room and we went upstairs. I was going to turn to my room past the bathroom but she pulled me the opposite way. “Stay with me. In case you have bad dreams,” she said. 

I nodded. We walked to her room. I was already dressed for bed. I watched as she undressed. I smiled. “I remember making love to you. Many times.”

“As do I, mon cher,” she replied sweetly.

I got up and took my shirt off. “Let’s make love,” I said.

She took a deep breath in. “How about we wait a few nights. Let all your memories come back?” She pulled on a long tee shirt. It went to her mid thigh. She had beautiful legs.

I shrugged and nodded. I liked her and didn’t want to upset her. We got in the bed. We laid facing one another. “Thank you. You’ve been so kind,” I said taking her hands.

She smiled but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Please remember this moment, Elio. Don’t every forget how your feeling now,” she said. I furrowed my brow. 

“What happened?” I asked. “I don’t live in Amsterdam do I? I’m far from home.” 

“That’s correct, mon cher,” she whispered. “Ok, please. Go to sleep. You fed and you need to gain your strength. I’ll be right here.”

I nodded. She leaned in and kissed my forehead. I suddenly remembered being cold and in pain. She was brushing dirt of me and she had kissed me in the forehead. “Why did I have all that dirt in me?” I asked.

Her eyes widened. “All in good time, mon cher. Sleep! Please!”

I nodded and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling I needed sleep. 

 

* * *

 

I was sitting up on a branch of a tall tree. There was a pleasant breeze. I had my shirt off. I liked the moonlight on my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I was happy. Content. Free.

“Elio!” I looked down. Who was calling me? “Elio!” That voice. So familiar. So lovely. So wonderful. I knew it. I knew that voice. I knew it well. I jumped down from the tree. It was a long jump. I landed silently, crouched down, fingertips touching the ground. How? I stood up. I flexed my fingers. I’m a vampire. I remembered Bastien. 

“You’re a lethal predator. You’re smarter, better, faster. Indestructible. You’re an amazing creature!” He would say.

I remembered so much suddenly. All my training. Physiological, physical and emotional. Although Bastien was a bit weak emotionally. He depends too much on me.

“Elio!” Oh, the voice! It was closer. I walked to it. “Elio!”

“I’m here!” I called out. I went into the trees. I could see perfectly. “I’m here!” I loved that voice. 

“Elio!” It was right behind me.

 

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up in bed. I ran my hands through my hair. I looked at Fleur. She was fast sleep. I needed to get to the piano. I got up silently. Very silently. I didn’t make a sound. Bastien had taught me how to move silently. Bastien. He had done so much yet.. he wasn’t here and I was happy about that. Hopefully I’ll remember why soon. I reached the living room. I walked to the piano. I hummed the melody. I heard it in my head. I knew how to play this.

I hummed it again. I put my hands on the keys and played it softly. It sounded like... waves. Ocean waves. Sparkling in the moonlight. I was on a boat with... someone. I stopped playing. Was that a real memory? It felt... different. I shook my head. I should go back to bed. I looked out the window in the living room. The snow was piling up on the window sill. I walked forward. The moonlight was coming in. So pretty. I loved the moonlight on my skin. I wanted to go outside. I quietly opened up the front door. I stepped out.

“Wow,” I said. I put my arms out. The moonlight felt so, so good. I slowly and quietly shut the door. I walked down the steps. The snowflakes ticked my arms and chest as they fell on my skin.Being outside felt so good. I jogged down the steps and walked down the street a little. I turned the corner. The snow was so beautiful in the moonlight.

“Sir! Sir! Please! Are you alright?” I heard the voice of a young woman behind me.

I turned smiling. I wanted to tell her I was fine. The moment our eyes met she froze. Her mouth dropped open. Suddenly a smell hit me. A delicious, _delicious_ smell. I suddenly _saw_ her heart beating. Beating fast. Her blood rushing under her skin. The pulse in her neck and wrists. My mouth watered. My fangs came out. Her face contorted in fear. She opened her mouth as if to scream but no sound came out. It didn’t matter. I was going to drink her dry. I grinned at her. I could see my reflection in her wide eyes. I saw my glowing eyes. My grin. My fangs. _Yes,_ I told her telepathically. _Fear me. I am your worst nightmare._ Her scent overtook me. 

“Elio! NO!” I was knocked to the ground. It was Fleur. “No! We don’t feed on humans! Not anymore!”

I saw her grab the girl by the shoulders. She stared at her a few seconds. The girl smiled sweetly and walked away. The scent was gone.

Fleur looked around frantically and picked me up. In less than three second we went back inside her home.

“What were you doing!?” She asked. She slapped me. It didn’t hurt. It shocked me.

“Fuck! What did I do?”

“You almost killed a human! Do you want to go back to jail?”

“I was in JAIL!” I asked alarmed.

Fleur shut her eyes. “Fuck!” She looked at me. “I’m sorry. Come on. Come back to bed!”

She took my hand and marched me upstairs. She gave me another pair of pants. When she took off the ones I had, which were wet because of the snow I had been walking in, I was completely naked. She looked me over. Her eyes rested on my groin. I chuckled. “Wanna make love now?”

She hit my shoulder. “I told you, wait till all your memory comes back,” she said.

I huffed and put my pants on. I got in bed. Amazingly I fell sleep really quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... thus begins the plot twist!  
> Hope you are all are intrigued!  
> HUGS <3


	11. Vampires Don’t Cry

I woke up. It was day time. The sun was shining behind the curtains in Fleur’s room. I looked beside me but the bed was empty. I got up. I pulled the long sleeved tee shirt from yesterday on and went downstairs. Fleur was sitting in her couch watching tv. It was French. I understood perfectly. 

“I speak French,” I said.

“Yes and Italian too and obviously English.”

I nodded at her information. She was right. I got a couple of bottles of blood out of the fridge and warmed them up. I drunk then quickly. I went to the piano. I remembered the song from last night. I played it.

“Ravel. Une Barque Sur L’Ocean,” Fleur said. I nodded. That’s right. I remember being on the boat in the moonlight. I still didn’t think that was a real memory but it seemed so real so... important.

“Why was I in jail?” I asked her.

“I can’t tell you. I mean I can remind of somethings but the rest has to come to you naturally or it can mess with your brain,” she said.

“How am I supposed to remember? And I know I don’t live in Amsterdam.”

“Ok,” she said shrugging. “Where do you live?”

“I can’t remember,” I said.

“It may be tough, you were there like a month and a half,” she said.

I nodded. I got up and went to rinse my cup out. I took the bottles and went to throw them away. I saw a newspaper. November 3, 2016. I stared at the date. 2016? 2016? But... no, I didn’t remember 2015 or 2014 or 2013.

“How long was I in jail?” I asked her. She looked up at me. “It’s 2016. I don’t remember...” I stood silent. I closed my eyes. Fuck. I drew a blank. 

“Don’t force it Elio. Don’t force it.”

I suddenly remembered something. “Where’s your laptop?”

She pointed to her small dining table. I went and sat down. I turned it on. I logged into my stocks portfolio. It worked. I went to my email. It worked too. I looked at the dates. I had emails from my stocks and some other things. I went to the sent file. My eyes widened. 2007.

“What the fuck. The last email I sent was 2007!” I said. She got up from the couch. She came and slammed the laptop closed. I suddenly became angry. “Step away Fleur.” 

“No! Listen to ME! If you force this you can have permanent psychological damage!”

I balled my fists up. “What if I never remember it all?” 

“You will,” she said. “In time.”

“I don’t HAVE time!” I said.

“Says who? You’re a vampire. You have endless time!”

I shook my head. No there was something. There was something. Someone? Something? My head felt heavy. “Fuck,” I said.

“Go sleep more. You need rest. Please. Go rest.”

I nodded. I wanted to sleep. I went upstairs. I stopped at the landing. I decided to go to the bedroom I woke up in. I climbed in the bed and fell sleep quickly.

 

* * *

 

It was another rush, but in my dream. I remember Bastien. New Year’s Eve. He was angry. Angry over a human girl I was fooling around with. We argued. It got ugly. Very ugly. I went to... The Circle. Separation From Maker. The paper got stamped April 22 of 1900. Bastien was not to contact me unless I broke the law then he had to bring me in.

Suddenly I was in my kitchen. Yes. MY KITCHEN. The pain. I woke up. I sat up. It was dark. I looked at the lamp and it turned on. I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I walked into Fleur’s room. I shook her awake.

“Hmm What?”

“I remember. I remember separating fromBastien and I remember him coming to my home and taking me.”

Fleur sat up. She nodded. “Ok. I will tell you now. You... helped a friend. It was not that big of a deal but it was illegal. Normally what you did would not even be punished. But Bastien was very jealous of your friend. One of his friends told him about him. He was angry and was stalking you. You did something small and he went to -“

“The Circle,” I said. 

“Yes. He went to The Circle and lied about what happened. They told him to pick you up and he did and he used more force than he should have. He hurt you a lot,” she said shaking her head. 

“Ok,” I said. “But the human knew.”

“Human testimony is not admissible when in trial with The Circle. Vampires only.”

“Well, sucks to be me.”

“Anyway... I’m one of the members of The Circle,” she said quietly. My eyes widened.

“You are?”

“Yes, My Maker was and when she decided she was done wondering the earth, she proposed to The Circle I take her spot and I did after several years of training.”

”Oh, ok,” I said. 

“You had emailed me about your friend that you helped so I had some knowledge of what may be going on...”

“Ok,” I said furrowing my brow. “I don’t remember my friend at all.”

“Ok,” she said. “But I will tell you. Originally because of Bastien, you were giving the maximum sentence for your ‘crimes’. 25 years.”

My eyes widened. “What?”

“Yes,” she said. “He claimed you told the Human about The Circle, that was 20, and charming a Human is 5 and usually ignored but he said since you told the Human and charmed the other kid in front in the Human, you needed to be punished as you were valuing the human more than our vampire laws. Although I voted to not give you anything, the majority of The Circle believe Bastien, he’s old, almost 700 years old and is well know.”

“But I served 9?” I asked.

“Technically 8 and a half. You were in a cell while I... tried to do what I could for you. Your reduced sentence came at a price though,” she said quietly.

“Ok. What?” I asked.

“The friend that you helped? The one you got in trouble for helping...” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “He... he will not remember you.” She said.

“Ok,” I said. I shrugged. “I don’t remember him.”

“You will,” she said. “Let me tell you now that you... will not get angry,” she said. She grabbed my hand and sat me down beside her. “I finally convinced enough of The Circle to let me do my own investigation before your sentence was confirmed. I travelled to Toronto and talked to the human. I looked inside his mind, with his permission, and saw how everything happened. I returned to The Circle. I was a vampire so my testimony had to be taken seriously.”

”Ok,” I said.

”It was talked about and they came up with what they called a compromise.”

”What was it?” I asked.

“It is illegal for humans to know our laws and about The Circle. I went and told your friend about it all though. I was honest and told him everything in detail. Then I told him about our compromise. I said either you would be in jail, underground, for 25 years or I could erase his memory of you and you would serve 8 and a half.”

“Oh ok,” I said. This was making me sad.

“He told me to erase his memory and he... told me to tell you, when this moment came that: he would return to you and you would return to him.”

I remembered the boat now. It wasn’t a real memory. It was a fantasy. I... saw a face. A beautiful face and blue eyes. The song was because of his blue eyes. “He has blue eyes?” 

She nodded. “Yes, he does.”

I nodded. I felt such... melancholy. “I think I’m sad,” I said.

“That’s understandable. Go eat Elio,” she told me.

I went downstairs. The laptop was still there. I quickly opened it. I scrolled through a bunch of emails. Finally I was at 2007. I kept scrolling down. Johan E. I clicked it. It was pictures of tattoos. The rush came again. Johan. Toronto. The Tattoo Shop. Toronto! I lived in Toronto!  

Then... suddenly. I remembered. The subway ride. “Oliver,” his scent, shaking his hand. His eyes. His lips. His body. “I love you.” “I love you too.” The woods. My soul mate. The stupid kid he punched. Me charming the kid. Then Bastien.

I grabbed my chest. Oliver. Oliver. “Oliver,” I said. “Oliver!”

I ran upstairs. My chest. I felt it would... I didn’t even know. I couldn’t breath. I collapsed on the floor. Fleur came rushing to me. “Elio! Elio What’s wrong?”

“Oliver!” I said. Her eyes widened. I suddenly realized what she said. “Oliver. He won’t remember?”

“No,” she said quietly. “He agreed Elio. He said you two would find your way -“

“I need to go back. Now. Tonight. He needs me. He’s alone.” I felt my body shake. I started making these sounds with my throat. I... I wanted to CRY. I stared at Fleur. She looked scared.

“We don’t cry! We don’t cry!” She said sounding alarmed. 

But I did. I felt a sob shake my body. I started to cry. I felt wetness come out of the eyes. It hurt. It burned. Put my hands to wipe it away and it felt thick. I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood.

“Oh god. Elio. Come on. Into the bath. Oh god. Stop. We don’t cry, Elio! Vampires don’t cry! Our bodies can’t!” She said. 

I was almost blinded. It hurt so much. The sobs kept coming. It hurt. It physically hurt to be away from him. I needed him. “Oliver,” I said. “Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.” I collapsed in the bathroom floor. Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

_November 24, 2016_

 

I awoke. I looked at my watch, 5:27 am. I got up and dressed. I went downstairs and put on my boots. I stepped outside and went for my morning walk. Before the sun rose. I had gotten to know this little part of Amsterdam. I was back. I was me. I remembered everything. Perfectly. It was time for me to go back.

I had called Johan. I told him again, I’d have to turn him or kill him. I asked him if he wanted the tattoo shop. It seemed only fair. I’d just sell him my part for $1.

“Fuck you Elio. See you when you get back. You’ll be so happy with this place man!” I laughed.

I called a couple of other friends. No one knew where I had gone. Time worked differently for us. Disappearing for a decade wasn’t a big deal. Fleur had told me she had made sure my rent had been paid. “You also have a beautiful Bösendorfer that’s waiting to be played,” she said quietly. I nodded. “How are your stocks?” 

“I made $7.5 million while underground,” I said.

“Impressive!” She said smiling.

“No. The guy promised me a return of $15 million in a decade. I’m firing him when I get home.”

“Oh,” she said.

 

I had my ticket for Toronto. I was returning December 1st. In the days before my departure I went and got some clothes as well as luggage. Thank God, Fleur had taken care of my mail. I had all my current credit cards and debit card. She had also gone into my apartment and gotten my passport. It still had two years before it expired.

“Have you thought about how you will find him?” She asked me.

“His mom knew of me,” I said.

“Yeah, when I charmed him I got him to tell his mom you left on business. She never saw your face.”

“No,” I said. “And I don’t know how...” I didn’t want to think about it. “I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“No. You did what you felt you had to. I’m glad you were there. If not for you I’d be there the 25 years and no one would nurse me back to health. Thank you,” I said taking her hand.

“Thank you, Elio,” she said. “Now I will answer your email from 9 years ago. It seems when your soul mate is human they absorb some of our vampiric talents. You need only be physically close. That’s why he could read your mind and was just doing it because he couldn’t control it. Also, strong emotions can cause the talents to go into over drive. So during sex or arguments it would be there.”

I nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Now, I also think his memory can come back. BUT he can only remember right before he turns. He cannot remember before. He knows about The Circle. The moment he remembers he must be one of us. You’re smart. I know you will take care of him.”

“I will,” I said. I knew I would.

“He’s your soulmate. You’ll reconnect. Just find him. I know you can.”

“Thank you.” I hugged her.

 

* * *

 

_December 1, 2016_

 

I put the key into my door and opened up my apartment. It looked the same. I smiled. I walked through the living room and into my bedroom. The bed had been made. Fleur had come in to get some things. In her guilt she had probably cleaned up. I took off my jacket and boots. I picked up the three grocery bags with synthetic blood. I went and sat on the couch. I grabbed the tv remote. I had called the cable company last week. I turned the tv on. It worked. I had to chuckled. Technology was awesome. I flipped the channels slowly. I put on CTV. The news was on. I had to be up to date. I went to the kitchen. I put a bottle to warm up.

“Good evening I’m Tamara Wallace with your nightly news.” The microwave beeped. I took a cup out and poured the blood out. I walked back to then couch.

“Police are looking for a suspect after a shooting on Jane and Finch. Please take a look at this sketch...” 

I pulled my phone out. I texted Fleur that I was home. I also texted Johan that I’d be in tomorrow at 9 am.

“Now, we go to Rob Moore who’s covering a wonderful cause. Rob?”

“Thank you Tamara. I’m here at the children’s hospital where a new wing will be opened tomorrow. Now this wing will be specially equipped to also care for Vampire children,” my head perked up. “Now, although not common, sometimes children as young as 3 are found homeless or abandoned and they need special care. This is a controversial matter, as some people believe the children should be euthanized. I’m joined tonight by the pediatrician that started all this, Dr. Oliver ... “

My heart. There he was. Oliver.

Oliver.

“Now, Dr. -“

“No, no, please call me Oliver. All the kids do!” He smiled. Oh that smiled. I looked at him. He was... 9 years older. He looked... perfect.

The memories flooded back of him in my bed. Inside of me. Me inside of him. He had some stubble, his cheeks a bit more hollow. He was devastatingly handsome. He was still here. He was a doctor, a pediatrician. Thought he wanted to be a lawyer? Wonder when he made the switch... 

“So we’re asking you,” he pointed at the camera. “The public to please come tomorrow, have some fun, enjoy a Capri Sun! And maybe, if you can find it in you and if you’re able to, please, make a small donation, every cent helps and we want to keep this place running to its best capability!”

“Thank you so much Doctor!”

“No problem Rob. Thanks for covering the story.” He smiled. God. I put my hand to my chest. If I only had a beating heart.

“Ok, so tomorrow between 11 am and 3 pm they will have a ribbon cutting ceremony. Bring the kids, it’s a Saturday, and if you can make a donation, well, it’ll be very much appreciated.”  

I smiled and turned off the tv. Seems fate had found Oliver for me then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Lots happened and I hope I didn’t confuse you all and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Hugs <3 <3 <3


	12. A Small Donation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited about this!  
> So.. Elio has been through something traumatic.. Vampire or not, it changes you regardless and Oliver is now 26... I’ve really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoy it too!  
> Hugs <3

I got up the following day and put on a button up white shirt and black pants. Topped it with a casual black jacket and my dark gray wool coat on top. A black scarf and black leather gloves and black leather ankle boots finished my outfit. I would go to the tattoo shop first. The children’s hospital was close by. 

When I made it to the tattoo shop I hugged Johan.

“Well, fuck! You look the same. Maybe slightly more Vampiric?” He let out a hearty laugh and I couldn’t help but grin. “Have you lost weight?”

“No, my clothes fit the same,” I said shrugging.

“Still got the leather pants?” He asked laughing.

“I do!” I said.

“Hey, Elio. That kid.. uh, so, when you left, I mean. How did he take it?”

“He doesn’t remember me and he’s not a kid anymore.”

“Dude, he confessed his undying love for you! How could he forget -“

“Uh... I can’t say why. But seriously Johan, he has no recollection of it,” I said. I actually couldn’t keep the sadness out of my voice. 

“Fuck. I’m thinking that was done without your knowledge?”

“Correct,” I said. “So... if I’m lucky enough to maybe one day bring him around again, act like you never met. Ok?”

“Yeah. Ok,” he said patting my back. “Well, you look all spiffy and shit. What’s up with that?”

“Gonna go and try make a good impression to win him back,” I said. “Do I look ok?”

“Man, you know what? You looked the same as you did 10 years ago. Now the leather pants did him in 10 years ago, believe me, the suit will do it. Good luck Elio. Ok?” 

“Thank you,” I said. I gave him a hug and left. I would always appreciate Johan’s way of accepting things about the Vampire world without many questions.

 

* * *

 

I made it to the hospital at 10:53 am. I was surprised at the number of people there. CTV news was there. I scanned the crowd. I didn’t see him. That’s ok though. I’d wait as long as it took. I’d even wait after. I walked around and tried to just blend in. 

Suddenly... it hit me. His scent. The rush I felt. _Don’t fucking cry you fucking baby, you’re a mother fucking lethal predator. Keep it together. Make a good impression._ I turned and there he was, talking to lots of people. I’d pull him aside when it was more calm. I’d give him a check for my donation and... ask him to dinner? A club? My home? My bed? His bed? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Would he feel a pull? Would he... could he ever remember? Fleur seemed to think it was possible he could one day remember because our bond was so strong.

“I know you can share memories. This is a very unique situation,” she had said.“Maybe if you share a memory with him it may make the others surface. It’s not been done but there are theories of the bonds between soulmates!” I just had to make sure it didn’t happen before he was ready to turn.

I took a big breath in. It was time for the ribbon cutting. We all gathered around and there were a few speeches. He came up and said some things. I just watched him. I was so proud. He scanned the crowd and then he suddenly looked at me. He held my gaze and I smiled... he smiled back. He looked away and kept talking. He was holding the mic with his left hand and I loved how he moved his right hand as he talked.

Finally speeches were over and he grabbed the huge pair of scissors and cut the ribbon. There was cheering and then... the mingling began. I stalked him. Everyone rushed to him first, obviously. He was so handsome in his white lab coat. He even had a stethoscope round his neck. I noticed though, it had a cute covering to make it look like a snake. I’m sure the children appreciated that. It took over 2 hours. People kept reaching for him and talking to him. He was gracious to every single one. Finally the crowd thinned out a bit. He was talking to one woman in a business suit and curly hair. He gave her quick hug and patted her back.

“Ok! It was good seeing you and thank you for coming,” he said.

This was it. He stepped away from her and I walked to him.

We locked eyes and he stopped and smiled.

“Wonderful job cutting the ribbon,” I said with a warm smile. His scent. He smelled like home. He was happy and relaxed.

To my joy he seemed to... blush? He closed his eyes and shook his head a little. “You couldn’t tell my hands were shaking? I was extremely nervous!” He said chuckling. He was so charming. His face, so masculine. Rugged. He had light stubble coming in. It looked so sexy on him. His cheeks were more hollow. His neck.... I could see the blood. So gorgeous.

“No! I could not tell at all. All those years in medical school really paid off as your ribbon cutting skills are the best I’ve ever seen,” I said placing my hand over where my beating heart would have been. I looked into his eyes. I grinned. Oliver.

We held each other’s gaze for what seemed like a small eternity. It felt wonderful. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m -“

“Oliver,” I said and held out my hand.

He took it and shook it. The warmth spread up my arm. He furrowed his brow slightly, the playful smile still on his lips, “So, are you Oliver or did you mean am I Oliver?”

“You mean you don’t know?” I asked raising my eyebrows. “My, what a predicament.”

He let out a wonderful laugh. I was still holding his hand. I remember biting that wrist. My mouth watered. I swallowed.

“Can we start this again! I swear I can make coherent sentences!” He said, still smiling.

I nodded down to our hands, “I’m Elio Perlman, Dr. Oliver. I saw you on the news last night and I wanted to say I thought you were amazing and wanted to make a small donation. You inspired me.”

Did he blush that time? I couldn’t quite tell. He started to pull his hand away and I let go. I could see his heart beating a bit faster. It was absolutely beautiful. “Wow, thank you. I truly, we, in the hospital, we truly appreciate any help.”

I took my black leather checkbook out of my wool coat pocket as well as a pen. “Apologies, I wasn’t sure who to make the check out to,” I said. I had the rest filled out already.

“Oh! Children’s Hospital Care Trust,” He said “Thank you so much.” He smelled so good. I smelled a hint of something else. I hadn’t smelled that before. He let out a deep breath. 

I wrote it and took the check out and handed it to him. “There you go,” I said.

“Thank you, Mr. Perlman -“

“Elio. Please. Mr. Perlman is my father,” I said chuckling.

He chuckled and looked at the check. His eyes widened and a look of shock came over him. “Elio! Thank you!”

I bowed my head slightly. I had made the check out for $25,000.“Pat yourself on the back, like I said, I saw you on the news last night and you inspired my inner philanthropist.” 

“Listen, we don’t really get private donations for this much. Mostly it’s companies,” he looked at me and stared at the check again. I loved surprising him.

“It won’t bounce, I promise. We could go to the bank and cash it now if you wish,” I said motioning to the door. I couldn’t help but poke a little fun.

“No!” He closed his eyes and laughed. He was so beautiful. He opened his baby blue eyes. “No, what I meant was, well,” he bit his bottom lip and looked around quickly. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He turned and started walking. I was so surprised I didn’t follow. He looked back at me. “Well are you coming?” He had a half smile on his perfect face. If I had a heart it would have skipped a beat. I smelled a bit of excitement off him. 

“Lead the way, Doctor,” I said. He led me away from the crowd. I was quickly beside him, keeping up with his long stride. We reached a door and he took out a badge and placed it to the keypad. It beeped and a green light came on. He opened the door and held it open for me. I stepped through and waited for him. He came through and slipped his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. 

“I’m not a full doctor yet and you can just call me Oliver,” he said in a soft voice. We were walking slowly now.

“Ok, Oliver,” I said. I clasped my hands behind my back. “How much longer do you have left?”

“I’m on my first year of my two year residency. But I’ve been working with the children’s hospital for a while. I was in the hockey team in my high school and we did community service. We came to volunteer here several times my senior year and,” he shook his head and sighed. “It touched me.”

I looked at him. I was so proud of him. “That’s wonderful.”

“I was planning to be a lawyer, like my father. He understood thought when I changed career paths,” he said chuckling.

I laughed softly. “Of course,” I said.

“Anyway, I brought you here for a reason,” he said. We walked down a hallway and stopped at a window. He pointed inside. I stepped close to him. I had to, to look inside the narrow window. I was hyper aware of our proximity. I looked through through and saw a machine. 

“Those cost us $20,000. We only have one and I have been saying we need another because we do! And with your donation, we can get it now.” He looked at me. I looked up at him. I couldn’t help it and my eyes wondered down to his lips. I looked back up to his eyes.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend my money,” I said. I took a deep breath in, his gorgeous scent filling my nose and lungs. “Are you free for dinner?” I asked. Maybe it was brazen but, seeing as we were soul mates, I thought I should just move things along.

He didn’t move away. He looked into my eyes. Did he feel it? _Please feel it, Oliver. Please._ I didn’t want to go into his mind. I knew the bond was strong and I didn’t want to accidentally pass an old memory. “I... I’m dating someone,” he said softly.

“Hmm, what’s his name?” I asked casually. He hesitated. I decided it didn’t matter. “Well, you don’t have to tell me. It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry but I’m not interested in him joining us for dinner,” I grinned and he blushed. It was a real blush this time. “If you’re not free tonight please tell me which night works for you.” I wasn’t giving up.

I watched his face as he debated with himself. I’m sure this person he was dating meant something but.. I was his soul mate. It’s time he learned this a second time around.

“Maybe we can get coffee,” he said softly. I could see his pulse quickening. I smelled that different smell again. It was new. I fucking loved it.

“Coffee? Sure,” I said. I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. “Here give me your number.” It took him a second to take it. He finally took my phone and tapped the screen. He handed it back to me. “I’ll text you my number. You let me know when and where,” I said.

“I’m here till 7 pm tonight,” he said letting out a breath. He looked at the machine inside of the room. “Sunday’s are my days for now. I don’t come in and no school.”

“You’re enjoying it while you can?”

“Yes,” he said smiling. “When I’m working full time it’ll be harder to have every Sunday off!” He said chuckling.

I suddenly wondered about him turning. He would need time to learn to control his thirst. We would work things out... and I was getting ahead of myself. I texted him. His phone chimed. “It’s me,” I said holding my phone up. He nodded. He looked into my eyes.

“So this is the behind the scenes tour given to CEOs to show them where their money is going,” he said. I felt like I could just loose myself in his gaze.

“Thank you. Very kind of you, Oliver,” I said. We stood there looking at each other. “I didn’t mean to take you away from the festivities,” I said softly.

“It’s quite alright,” he replied just as softly.

I gave him a small smile. “So will you text me when you’re out?” I asked him quietly. He slowly nodded. “We can get coffee. That’s ok. We can just talk. If you’re hungry we can go eat. There’s a Swiss Chalet round the corner right?” I asked. I couldn’t help myself.

He laughed. “Yeah there is.”

“Ok. I’ll be at my workplace till then,” I said.

“Oh! Where do you work?” His eyes lit up.

I grinned. Deja vu. “Where do you think I work?” I asked.

“Um, well you just gave away $25,000, so maybe you’re a hedge fund manager? You look really young, so, not sure,” he looked at me and looked away and back to me.

“Young? I’m 27,” I said shrugging.

“I turned 26 in August,” he said.

“And so much more accomplished than me,” I said. “Your profession is an admirable one.”

“Thank you,” He said softly. “But enough about me, tell me how you make your millions,” he said with a playful smile.

“As of the moment I’m part owner of a tattoo shop,” I said staring at him and awaiting his reaction.  

He let out wonderful laugh. “Really? I am obviously in the wrong line of work!” We started walking again. “I can’t draw though so no one would want me to tattoo them that’s for sure!” 

I smirked. “You have other wonderful talents though. I reached for my wallet and took a card out. I wonder where the one I gave him nine years ago was. I handed the card to him.

He took it and stared at him. I saw his brow furrow as he ran his thumb over it. He looked into my eyes again. “You own the place?”

“Half of it, I have a partner.”

He took his wallet out and put the card in. “That’s really close to here.”

“It is.”

“So what time are you working till tonight?”

“Well, when you own the place you can come and go as you please,” I said. I suddenly felt warm. I unbuttoned my wool coat and took it off, draping it over my right arm. “So I can work until 6:45 and meet you here at 7.”

He bit his lip. I could see again, in his eyes, that he was debating with himself. I waited patiently. “Yeah,” he said. I could have leapt for joy, if I did that sort of thing. “Yeah. Yes.” He smiled. “There’s this really nice French cafe right round the corner and they have lovely coffee.” 

“J’espère que c’est aussi bon que la vraie chose!” I said.

He grinned. “I took French in school but don’t remember much!”

“I grew up in France. I speak Italian too,” I said. Grown up Oliver was going to need more to be impressed. I glance at him. The look on his face though, told me I had achieved at impressing him some. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time,” I said, running my hand through my hair. I wanted to leave him wanting more. 

“It’s alright. Really,” he said. We stayed still.

“I don’t know how to get out of this labyrinth, Doctor, you’ll have to show me the way out.”

“Oh! Oh of course, my apologies,” he said laughing again. I grinned at him.

We turned and walked out the way we came. The crowd was pretty much gone now. “Oh! Oliver there you are!” A voice came from our right. “Listen, come and talk to one of the doctors that came from Quebec. He’s been waiting to talk to you! I couldn’t find you. I was about to have you paged!” 

He looked at me. “7?” He asked eagerly. 

“Yes. Later!” I said.

I loved the look of surprised he gave me. “Later!” He replied. 

I started putting my coat back on and walked out without looking back. Had I turned around he would have seen the biggest smile on my face.

 


	13. Second First Outing

I left the tattoo shop at 6:35 pm and got to the hospital at 6:51 pm. I walked into the lobby. I went and sat at one of the comfortable chairs in the waiting room. I unbuttoned my coat and pulled my scarf loose. I crossed my right leg and put my ankle over my left knee. I propped my right elbow on the arm of the chair, resting my right cheek on the back of my fingers. I took out my phone and started reading the news. 

I suddenly came to an article about an uptick of vampire attacks on humans in Mississauga. There was something weird about the way the humans were attacked. I read the details. I felt my brow furrow.

“Hey!” I was brought back to the real world. I looked up. There stood Oliver. It looked like he had showered. His blond hair was perfectly combed. The light stubble he had earlier today had been shaven. I stood up. He was wearing a white tee shirt, some chest hair peeking out, a v neck navy blue knit sweater and navy blue pants. He had brown lace up boots on. He smelled... oh god he smelled amazing. So amazing.

“Mmmm, are you wearing cologne?” I asked him.

“I am yeah,” he answered chuckling. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” I said. Young Oliver never wore any. This was Oliver the man, of course. I loved it. “That cologne really compliments you.” 

“Well, thank you,” he said as he put the dark green leather back pack he had on the ground. I grabbed his jacket and helped him put it on. That may have been over the top but, in times like these, when I wanted to impress and be a gentleman, my habits from the 1700’s kicked in. That’s just how I was raised. “Thank you,” He said again, softer this time. His scent was all around me.

I nodded and buttoned up my own coat and slid my leather gloves on. He wrapped his navy blue scarf around his neck. We exited the hospital and walked towards the sidewalk. “So, Elio -“ His phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll be quick,” he said. I nodded and smiled.

Now, I know I had told myself I wouldn’t go into his mind, but I never said I wouldn’t use any of my extra sensitive senses. The voice on the phone to me was as clear as day.

“Hello?” Oliver said.

“Hey, handsome. How are you?” It was a male voice.

“Good. Good. You?” Oliver glanced at me and gave me a tight smile. I smiled back warmly.

“Ugh! Totally drained. It was conference after conference after conference. The only thing that kept me sane was thinking about your body! Your gorgeous -“

“Oh. Conferences huh? Well, I mean, isn’t that what you expected?”

Interesting reaction, I thought. He was... agitated. I suddenly smelled it on him. I kept listening intently.

“Well... yeah. Where are you? What are you doing?” The annoyance in the voice was very audible.

“Walking to the little cafe down the street from the hospital. Listen, I’ll text you when I get home. Ok?”

“Text? Wouldn’t you rather call me?”

“It’s been a long, long day.” Oliver said flatly.

“You’re shutting me out again, Oliver. We went to counseling for this. You need to open up more.” 

I watched as Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. “I’ll text you when I get home. Bye.” He hung up. “I’m so sorry,” he said with an apologetic smile. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

“No worries,” I said. We crossed the street. “Is it that place?” I pointed to a small cafe on a corner.

“Yes! Glad it’s close. It’s freezing!” He said. We walked in quickly. It smelled wonderful. A mixture of coffee and chocolate and pastries and other delicious food. Even though I couldn’t eat human food I still appreciated the smell of good quality food.

“Mmmm,” I said. “Smells wonderful.”

“Doesn’t it?” He asked grinning. “Caleb hates the smell of coffee,” he said shaking his head, with a disapproving look. Hmmm.

“Is that who called you?”

“Yeah,” He said nodding and suddenly realized what he had said. He became nervous. I saw his pulse quicken and I smelled it on him. He looked at me, trying to read my reaction. I smiled warmly at him again and looked at the menu. They had synthetic blood. Then I saw... synthetic blood infused with coffee flavors. 

“Wow... I’ve been out of the country way too long,” I said.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Suddenly it was our turn. Oliver ordered coffee, a soup and some pastries.

“When did the synthetic blood with coffee flavoring start?” I asked the barista.

She grinned. “Like six months ago. We use fresh beans. Try the AB with the espresso! It’s my personal favorite!”

“Espresso! We already have enough trouble sleeping!” I told her. She giggled. 

“Ok, light weight. Do the A+ with a shot of blonde.”

I glanced at Oliver and smiled. He was staring at me. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

She gave us a number and we went and sat at a little round table. I looked around at all the candy and the tables with to go pastries already wrapped and one pound bags of coffee.

“You’re a vampire?” He asked me.

“I am,” I said, nodding slowly.

“That’s...wow,” he took his jacket and scarf off and rubbed his hands together. “Dr. Sullivan, our leading pediatrician, is a vampire,” he said softly. “She’s 41 and has been practicing medicine for 93 years!” He looked me over, as if seeing the real me for the first time and admiring me. I could also smell the excitement coming from him, and his body heat radiating. I loved this.This made me feel so amazing. I looked at his face. Fuck, he was so handsome. 

I tilted my head and ran my hand through my hair. I gave him a playful smile. I liked how he was looking at me. “Vampires make amazing doctors. We can smell diseases.”

“Yes! She told me. That’s incredible!” He said, eyes widening a bit again. “So, when did you turn? When where you born? Where did you live? Why -“

I laughed. I had to. He was different yet the same. He was perfect then and he was perfect now. “Ok, one question at a time, Oliver,” I said grinning. I loved how his blue eyes were so expressive. Somehow he hadn’t lost his boyish charm in spite of his face looking more mature. Incredibly handsome, rugged and mature. Fuck.

“Order number 242,” a girl said with a tray. She placed it down and read off the names of the items to make sure our order was correct. My A+ was there and in a to go cup an AB with a shot of espresso.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t order it,” I told the waitress. 

“I know, the barista threw it in. Compliments of the house,” she said winking at me. “And this is her number,” the waitress said putting a napkin down and dashing away. 

“Bet that happens to you a lot,” Oliver said. I looked at him. Was he jealous? His brow furrowed as he looked at the napkin. I grabbed it and balled it up. I didn’t have time to play mind games with him.

“Probably happens to you much more than it happens to me,” I said. I quickly changed the subject, I didn’t want to dwell on this. “So I was born on a cold December day in 1684,” I said.

“Your birthday is coming up!”

“It is, at the end of the moth,” I said nodding with a smile.

“Where were you born?”

“Somewhere in Northern Italy.”

“Amazing. So you grew up there?”

“Yes we had, have, a lovely Villa. I still own it,” I said smiling and taking a sip of blood. “Mmmm, god this IS good! They didn’t have this in Europe. I should...” I grabbed my phone and typed quickly.

“What are you doing?” He asked laughing. I could smell the happiness and excitement in him.

“Well this idea is gonna take off soon and I either wanted to be in with the company that does it or buy stocks from the company that does it,” I told him as my thumbs tapped my phone quickly. “Ok, done.”

Oliver laughed. “Is that how you’ve made enough to give away $25,000 without a second thought.”

“You could say that, yes,” I said grinning. I sipped more blood and sat quietly.

“Ok, please continue, I want to know everything about you.” Yes. I thought. Yes.

“Do you?” I asked. I grinned but kept going, I didn’t want to annoy him. “So life at the Villa was wonderful. We had horses. Beautiful horses. Anyway, my father was of noble blood and had met King Louis in his youth. My father was an incredibly wonderful, warm man. Fatherly in the best sense of the word. King Louis extended an invitation to our family and we moved to Versailles when I was 17. I stayed until I was 27.My parents stayed for a while more. I decided to turn at 27. I returned to Italy to do so... and the rest, as they say, is history.” 

“Versailles?” He asked. His eyes widened. I nodded. “That’s amazing! I read all I could about it years ago. I wanted to know so much about it.” The smell of excitement was more potent. His pulse again quickened. I loved how he was reacting to me.

“Really?” I asked. “Why?”

“I... I don’t know I just really wanted to know all about it,” he said with a bit of a far off look. I smiled as I sipped my blood more. Maybe subconsciously he remembered it had something to do with me. I hoped so. 

He ate and we chatted. I answered all his questions. “So at 27 you decided it was time?”

“Yes,” I said. I had finished my blood and I put my elbows on the table and leaned in closer to him. He had finished his small bowl of soup and was now eating his pastries. He leaned into me as well. Lovely.

“So at what point did you realize that that was the right path for you?”

I nodded. “Well, I had first -“

His phone rang. “God, I’m sorry. Sorry,” he said as he rummaged through his jacket. He finnally found it and he looked at the screen. He shook his head and declined the call and put his phone on the table beside him. “I’m sorry, please go on.”

“That’s all right,” I said “You didn’t need to take that?”

“No. I mean, I need to be on call for the hospital in case they need me but that wasn’t the hospital,” he said.

No, I’m sure it was Caleb, I thought. “Well, needless to say Versailles had many, many people pass through its beautiful gates and the first Vampire I met was -“

Oliver’s phone started chiming as he received text messages. Continuously. He stared at the screen. I watched as his features hardened. The texts kept coming in. He looked at me. “I’m so sorry,” he said. He turned the volume off. I could feel the shift in his mood. _No. No, let’s go back to being happy and excited Oliver,_ I thought.

“Someone is desperate to reach you,” I said.

He nodded. Turned the phone screen down on the table. It buzzed a few more times. “I’ll deal with it later,” he said quietly.

I couldn’t help it. I told myself I wouldn’t but I couldn’t help it. I went inside his head. _What am I doing? I told Caleb we would try again and do this right and now I’m here with him. What am I doing?_ I felt a tightness in my chest. It felt like nervousness. It wasn’t a happy feeling.

I got out. The head of grown up Oliver was a lot more complicated. I regretted going in. I looked at our table. “I think we’re done eating,” I said quietly. I looked at my watch and was shocked to see it was 9:53 pm. “Wow! I didn’t know it was that late,” I said. No wonder Caleb was texting Oliver. Wait, why am I even caring about this Caleb?

“Yeah. Yeah it is. Time flies when you’re having fun,” he said chuckling and gathering everything and put it on the tray. I took my to go espresso and we stood up. Oliver went and cleaned up the tray. I helped him into his jacket again and he grabbed my coat and helped me into it.

“Thank you,” I said to him. We bundled up and went outside into the cold. The subway entrance was close by and we quickly descended the stairs. “So! Are you close by?”

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I’m all the way up on Wilson.”

“Really? Me too! Yonge and Wilson,” I said looking at him.

He stared at me. “Me too. I’m in that high rise. The one with the orange bricks and the white balconies.”

“Ok! What? I’m on the 23rd floor!” I couldn’t believe it.

“I’m on the 19th!” He said. “I love that building. Ever since I was in high school I loved it and wanted to live in it. So when I got out of my dorm at U of T, it took me like almost two years to move in!”

“Two years? Why so long?” I asked him.

“Because,” he let out a breath, shaking his head. “Because I needed a balcony that looked out south, towards the city.”

“Why?” I asked. That’s the direction my balcony faced. I remembered showing him. This was amazing. Obviously remnants of his time with me remained.

“I don’t know,” he said shrugging. “I just thought that the view in the direction was so...” His heart was racing.

“Romantic?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he answered softly. We stared at each other. I smelled that different scent again. Why couldn’t I figure out what emotion that was? What was it? It wasn’t happiness. It was something else. I could look in his mind, but no. I didn’t want to. The subway came and we stepped in. We sat beside each other. 

I couldn’t believe it. This had to be connected to his past memories of me. He didn’t remember me but things relating to me meant something. First Versailles, now my building.

“So first you show up at my workplace and now you live in my building?” Oliver asked me. He was smiling though. The happy and excited feeling was back. We looked at one another. I had to laugh.

 “To be fair, I’ve been in that building for nine years so if anything, _you_ live in _my_ building,” I said shrugging and giving him a half smile.

He laughed. I looked out the subway window up at the dark sky. “Why didn’t your eyes glow when we were walking to the cafe?” He asked as I kept looking out the window.

“The sky was too overcast. My eyes only glow by the light of the moon.” I looked back to him. We, for the second that time day, looked into each other’s eyes in silence. Another small eternity. This time there was nothing to break the spell. He felt and smelled... content. Relaxed. It was beautiful. It felt wonderful. 

“Only by the moonlight?” He asked still looking into my eyes. 

“Yes,” I said. “Maybe when we get to our building we can go out on the balcony and see if the clouds part.”

“Your balcony or mine?” He asked softly. His voice. It did something to me.

“Which would you prefer?” I asked.

He just looked at me. I had to fight the urge to read his mind, to kiss him and hold him and remind him of what we once were. But I couldn’t. He had to come to me on his own. He had to be ready to turn. I had forever. I wouldn’t give up. 

“Yours,” He said. “You’re up higher. You have the better view.”

“Indeed I do,” I said and looked back out the subway window up at the night sky. His wonderful scent continued to surround me.


	14. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter last week... when I said I wrote this instead of sleeping... this all came to me and I wrote this instead of sleeping and had all the chapters titled as well.. and I love when it resonates with all of you lovely readers. 
> 
> So, as the lovely Morgan98 put it: (and I quote) “Operation Courtship beings NOW!”
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!  
> <3

We jogged up the stairs of the subway. He looked at me and laughed. “I can’t.. this is funny,” he said. 

“It’s quite delightful,” I said with a small laugh.

“Sweet?” He asked as we waited to cross the street.

I laughed. “Endearing,” I replied.

The light changed and we started crossing the street. I loved this Oliver. He was happy and playful. We looked at each other as we walked towards the door of the high rise. We grinned. God I fucking loved this. We climbed into the elevator. He hit the button that said 23 really fast before I could. I laughed.

The giddiness inside me wasn’t something I felt. I knew what happy and excited felt in me this wasn’t quite me. This was his emotion. I was now feeling him and I couldn’t be happier.

“So, if you’re like four floors directly above me.. that would be kinda crazy!” He said, letting out a laugh.

I leaned back on the elevator wall. I looked into his eyes. “You’re voice is so wonderful, Oliver,” I said. This fact hadn’t changed and I was more than happy to let him know again.

He leaned back on the wall opposite me and looked into my eyes. “Is it?” He asked giving me a half smile and raising an eyebrow. Fucking flirt. 

“Yeah,” I said. “It is.” I wanted to kiss him so badly.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He stepped out. I stepped out behind him and walked into the hallway. “So which would be the one directly above yours?” I asked grinning.

His eyes widened and he looked down the hall way. “I’m actually nervous to show you!”

He was. I could smell it and felt it slightly in my stomach. He started walking down. For a moment I thought we would be right above each other but he stopped a door before mine. “Close,” I said walking past him. “Close.” I turned and walked backwards to my door. He laughed.

I opened my door and stepped in. I held the door open for him. He walked in and stopped dead on his tracks. A shocked look swept over his face. “Holy fuck!” He said. He stared at me. I felt the shock and... fear? I had no idea what was happening.

“You alright?” I asked. I placed my hand at his elbow. He stared down at it and then looked into my eyes. He was debating. I almost felt as if his flight or fight instinct kicked in. I panicked a bit. “Oliver! Talk to me. You alright?”

He said nothing. He walked in, gripping on to the strap of backpack that was slung over his right shoulder. He kept looking around my apartment. He suddenly turned to face me. “Are you fucking with my head?” His voice was deep and booming. I was taken aback. I shut my door quickly.

“No! No. I’m not. I swear,” I said. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What was happening?

“I know vampires can make humans... do stuff. I know they can really mess with someone’s mind,” he said. He looked so uneasy. I went in his head. I had to. I’d be quick, I told myself.

How do I know his place? Why have I dreamt about his place? I’ve been here. In my dreams. I’ve been here! The panic struck me. Oh fuck! I was an idiot. A bloody idiot. He remembered my apartment! Why didn’t I think of this when he mentioned he loved the building!

“Oliver,” I said, walking towards him. How do I fix this? How do I explain this?

He looked at me and as I got close he took a step back. “Stop.” He said holding up his hand.

I stopped. If I had a heart it would be beating a million miles an hour and breaking in a million different pieces. “You don’t have to fear me. I would _never EVER_ hurt you. You _know_ this is true.”

He stared into my eyes. _Believe me. Please. Believe me,_ I pleaded silently. He slowly nodded. I felt the mood change from shock and fear to confusion. It was still unpleasant and uncomfortable. “I’ve,” he looked around like a deer in headlights. “Elio I’ve had more than one dream here! In your apartment. How? Why?” He looked around. “Except no piano,” he said softly.

I saw him take a deep breath in. Maybe I could pass along feelings of calm? I relaxed my breathing. I calmed my mind. There was no lying to Oliver. The truth had to wait though. The moment he remembered all, he would have to be turned. Fleur had told him everything.

“I told Oliver everything. I told him about Bastien and The Circle and what laws you had supposedly broken. I told him about how time was served. I did this knowing I was going to erase the memory of our talk, but he cannot remember it all until he is ready to be turned.”

I looked into his eyes. “Dreams are a funny thing,” I said softly.

“Who you telling?” He said as he scoffed. He took his back pack off and put it on the couch. I relaxed. At least he was staying. “May I take your jacket?”

“No. I want to go to the balcony,” he said. He still looked uneasy. 

“Yes, of course,” I said quietly. I walked across my living room and opened the balcony door, stepping outside. He followed me. I walked to the railing and stood there. He came and stood beside me. We looked at one another. I searched his face. The uneasy feeling was still at the pit of my stomach. This was his feeling. He let out a breath and looked out on to the city. “No moonlight. Your eyes aren’t glowing.”

“I’m sorry,” was all I could think of saying. I couldn’t believe I was fucking this all up.

“Why?” He asked looking at me.

“This just isn’t the way I want our night to end,” I said.

“How did you want it to end?” He asked me. Suddenly the mood shifted. I stared up into his eyes. I felt hopeful. But he shook his head and the mood shifted back to uneasiness. He closed his eyes and gripped the railing. He suddenly walked back into my apartment.

I followed, afraid he would leave. I remembered that day at his home. I was so overwhelmed by him reading my mind. I tried to run. I didn’t want him to run. He looked around my apartment. I felt as if my stomach was in knots. That was how he was feeling and I hated it. “This is...” he trailed off. He turned to me. His eyes seemed to beg for answers. 

“I’m sorry,” I repeated. Be calm, be calm. I told myself. Send him calm feelings. It’s ok Oliver. It’s ok.

He shook his head again. He looked away. I could tell he was trying to analyze it all, make sense of it. He then let out a deep sigh and I saw his shoulders drop and relax. Ok. There was still hope.

I closed the balcony door. I started taking off my coat. I put it away. I ran my hands through my hair.

“May I take your jacket now?” I asked softly. Oliver stood still a second, thinking, then nodded and unzipped his jacket. I stood behind him and helped him take it off. His scent was so amazing. It engulfed me. I went and hung up his scarf and jacket. I had to fight the urge to bury my face in it. I turned back around and rubbed my palms on the sides of my pants. I crossed my arms. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“I don’t drink synthetic blood with espresso. That’s your buddy at the cafe remember,” he said sounding annoyed. Oh. That again. He was frustrated.

I nodded. “She’s a stranger. I threw her number away.” I said. “I also have soda and coffee and tea.” 

He swallowed and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island. “I shouldn’t have any more coffee,” he said quietly.

“I also have hot chocolate,” I said.

He glanced up at me with a hint of a smile on his lips, as if there was something amusing about me having hot chocolate. “Yeah, ok,” he said.

I could have leapt for joy. If I did that sort of thing. But I was a lethal predator and we don’t leap for joy for fuck sakes. But I got close. Thank god for hot chocolate. I grabbed a k-cup and put it in my Keurig. “Marshmallows?” I asked casually.

“That’s the only acceptable way to drink hot chocolate,” he said. I grinned and chuckled. Ok. Maybe this would be ok. I grabbed the bag with marshmallows and dropped some in the mug. I programmed the Keurig. It was done in no time. I brought it over and sat it down in front of him on the kitchen island. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

I watched as he sipped it. I so wish I could caress his face. Touch him. Hold him. I let out a sigh. I didn’t mean to, it just happened. I would normally feel embarrassed as I was anything but a corny character in a love story, but he suddenly looked up at me, brow furrowed. “You ok?” He asked me softly. He looked... concerned. Maybe the sigh wasn’t a bad thing sometimes.

“As long as you’re ok, I’m ok,” I replied. It was truthfully how I felt.

He looked slightly surprised by that. He let out a breath. “Elio,” he said softly.

“Oliver,” I replied.

He suddenly reached across the counter and took hold of my hand. I squeezed his. I loved any touch between us. “I must admit seeing your apartment was weird and...” he shook his head. “Weird to the point that I don’t even want to think or talk about it right now. Because it’s late and I’m kinda tired and you... make me mind foggy,” he said looking up at me.

“Is that a good foggy or a bad foggy?” I asked softly. 

“I’m leaning towards good,” he said. “I know I’ve just met you but... you make me feel safe.” He said. 

Then it hit me. That scent earlier. It was here now. “Safe?” I asked. 

“Safe,” he said. “Don’t ask me why,” he said chuckling. “Oh this is strange,” he said closing his eyes.

“It’s less strange if you drink your hot chocolate before it cools down,” I told him.

“Is that some of that rare wisdom you’ve picked up the last three centuries?” He asked as he drunk his hot chocolate.

“Indeed,” I said as I caressed the back of his hand with my thumb. He gripped my fingers tighter. I brought my free hand up to his face. I grazed the tip of my index finger down his jaw. I knew how I could fix this. “May I play for you, Oliver?”

“Oh, the piano! Yes please,” he said softly. I pressed his hand, palm down on the kitchen island and slid my hand up his wrist.

“What would you like me to play for you?”

“Moonlight Sonata seems to be appropriate,” he said.

“I would be more than happy to play it for you. But finish your hot chocolate first,” I said.

He turned his hand, palm up and I rested my palm on it. I looked down at it. I slid my hand up slightly and felt his pulse beneath my thumb. Any marks my fangs had left years ago would be long gone, ancient history. Our fangs never left scars.

“Is this normal?” He asked me.

“What?” I asked. I looked into his eyes. Us, I heard him say. He looked down at our hands. “Us, you mean?” I asked softly.

He nodded. “I’m with someone,” he said. This again? I thought. It bothered me less though. He had almost said it as if reminding himself of it.

I shrugged. “I can wait. I got all the time in the world,” I said. He grinned and laughed a soft laugh. He felt happy. Content. Peaceful. I looked down at his wrist as I massaged his pulse spot. I wanted to bite it so badly. So, so badly.

“What are you doing?”“

“Watching your blood rush through your veins,” I said. 

“Hmmm, wish I could do the same,” he said sipping his hot chocolate.

“You could if I turned you,” I said to him. I looked at him through my lashes.

He nodded but didn’t meet my gaze. “There is a training process. How long does it take?”

“Seems to average about three years, but everyone is different. 

“Three years. That’s kind of a long time,” he said.

“Not when you have eternity in front of you. It’s actually a blink of an eye,” I replied.

He looked up at me then. I released his wrist. It was then I suddenly noticed he too had been caressing my wrist. “I’m sorry, sir, but I couldn’t locate a pulse,” he said smiling. I smirked. He put his mug down. “Ok. Done.”

I nodded and stepped around the kitchen island. I took his right hand with my left and walked him over to the piano. I sat down and he sat him to my left. I started playing Moonlight Sonata for him. He sat beside me and his feeling of safety washed over me. After it was done I eased into Chopin’s Nocturne. I loved playing for him. After that I played Clair Du Lune by Debussy.

I looked up at him when I had finished. “It’s not normal,” I said.

“Us, you mean?” He asked this time. I nodded. “I thought as much,” he said. He turned and got up from the piano bench. “It’s almost midnight. I should go.”

I looked at my watch, 11:52 pm. I let out a breath and got up. He was in my kitchen and was about to rinse his cup out. “Oh, that’s alright leave it,” I said as I walked over to him.

“It’s the responsible thing to do,” he said. He placed it on the dish rack once he was done. He leaned back on the kitchen counter, drying his hands. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Did he want to kiss me? We looked into each other’s eyes. A third momentary eternity.

“May I walk you home?” I asked.

“You want to?” He asked me with a half smile.

“It’s the responsible thing to do,” I said.

“You may,” he said.

I nodded. I went and got his scarf and jacket. He had grabbed his backpack and I opened my front door for him. We walked down the hallway and he kept walking when we reached the elevator.

“It’s only four flights down, let’s take the stairs,” he said. I smiled and nodded. “Plus, it’s good for your heart.” 

“Ah, Doctor, I’m sorry. Mine doesn’t beat. No pulse remember?” I said as we started descending the stairs. 

“Oh! Correct. That may be an issue, yeah. Maybe I should refer you to a cardiologist?” 

“No need my good Doctor, you see, I suffer from Vampirism and sadly one of the side effects is death.” 

His laugh resonated through out the stairwell. I fucking loved it. “My, sounds quite... final.”

“Indeed,” I said with a sigh as we reached his floor. I opened the door for him. “But I knew that from the start.”

He shook his head and laughed again as he walked through the door. I followed behind him. “What are you doing tomorrow?” He asked looking back at me.

“I didn’t have any plans,” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Neither do I. Why don’t you and I do something? Together?,” he said.

“I would enjoy that immensely, Oliver,” I said. We reached his door and I handed him his scarf and coat. “You have my number,” I said. 

“I also know where you live,” he said raising his eyebrows. He had a cocky smirk on his face which I found extremely sexy. I liked cocky Oliver.

“Indeed you do, my fine young sir,” I said with a small smile. I took his right hand with both of mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed the back of it, bowing slightly. I closed my eyes and let my lips linger on his skin a couple seconds longer than they had to. I looked up at him and held his gaze as I straighten. “Thank you for gracing me with your presence this evening. I had a most wonderful time.”

He stared at me, looking slightly shocked, but I could tell he had liked it. “Uh, you’re welcome,” he said softly. His cockiness has suddenly disappeared. I’m glad I could have that effect on him.

“Until next time,” I said caressing the back of the hand I had just kissed. I imagined me pressing my kiss into his skin.

“Yeah. Yes,” he replied. I released his hand and started to walk down the hallway. I didn’t look back. I had another big stupid smile on my face. I listened intently and never heard him open his door. The thought of him staring at me as I walked away was... exhilarating, to say the least. I reached the stairway door and walked through. Courting older Oliver was more much more rewarding than even I had ever thought possible.


	15. Not Just Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio’s and Oliver’s bond continues to grow stronger...  
> I don’t mention the title: but the song in the chapter is called ‘Show Me’ by Alina Baraz & Galimatias.  
> Enjoy! <3

I was walking through the trees again. There was suddenly moonlight and then stars appeared. There was someone else here. “Oliver!” I called out loudly. Silence. “Oliver!” 

He appeared out of the trees. He looked around. He saw me and smiled. His smile made me feel warm. I walked to him and embraced him. “Don’t be afraid. I know this is a lot, but don’t be afraid,” I told him as I held him.

We pulled apart. He looked down at me. He took my face in his hands and lowered his face to mine slowly. I closed my eyes in anticipation for his kiss. If I had a heart, it would be racing right now.

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes. I stretched and sat up in bed. I glanced at my phone, 9:07 am. I was about to check my emails when it rang. It was Oliver. I grinned. 

“Good morning Oliver. How are you?”

“Great. How are you?”

“Wonderful now that we’re conversing.”

I heard him chuckle. “Conversing.. I like the way you say things,” he said. Hmm... did he? Good. “Conversing would be more fun in person. You should walk to your door,” he said.

I got up and pulled a pair of cropped jogging pants on and quickly walked out of my bedroom. “Should I?” I asked. I couldn’t keep the grin off my face. 

I heard knocking at my door and opened it quickly. There he was. We both hung up. I stepped aside and let him in. I watched his face intently as I closed the door. He looked around and took a deep breath in and out. He looked relaxed, which made me happy. He then turned his attention to me. “Did I wake you?” 

“No. My Vampy sense told me you were about to call and I literally woke up 30 seconds before you called.” I said with a serious face.

“So.. I _did_ wake you,” he said with a grin.He had a denim button up long sleeve shirt and jeans. He had the sleeves folded up to his elbows. A brown leather belt and his brown tie up boots. I saw his eyes wonder down my chest and abdomen. I was thin but thanks to the military training I had had before I turned I would forever be in the best shape of my eternal life. My muscles were firm and defined. I was extremely happy with how I looked. Judging my the way his eyes lingered on my body, I’m sure here was too. 

My cropped jogging pants hung pretty low on my hips. Since I slept nude, always, they were all I had on and either he had figured that out or he was trying to. Either way, I liked the way he was looking at me. I ran my hands through my hair and walked up to him. “So what do I owe this pleasure to?” I asked softly.

“What did you dream about last night?” He asked softly. He somehow sounded harsh but soft at the same time. His voice was incredibly sexy.

I searched his face. I loved how stubble looked on him. I looked into his blue eyes. I went inside his mind. I felt our bond was getting stronger, if it was, we would have dreamt the same thing.  _I need to know if it was real,_ he was thinking. _It has to be. It felt so real._ I couldn’t help but smile a bit. This made me happy. “I dreamt about trees, stars, moonlight and you,” I said. I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand.

He nodded. He let out a deep breath. He walked over and sat down on my couch. I went and sat at the opposite end. “So, I have had dreams about your apartment. But not of you. Not till last night.” I nodded as I listened to him. “Why? Why is this happening?” He looked at me, brow furrowed. His eyes searching my face. 

“Well it’s something that can happen. Usually though, it takes many years and the Vampire feeding from the human a lot,” I answered gently.

“You haven’t fed from me though and we _just_ met so how is it happening now?” He was looking at me intently.

“It seems we just have a bond. A natural bond that doesn’t need to be created. It just is. It just exists.” I said gently. I wasn’t sure why but saying this out loud made me feel nervous. Or was it his nervousness I was feeling?

“Why?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I said. It was the honest truth. I knew we were soulmates but I didn’t know why we were. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. This... made me sad. I got up and sat down beside him. “Does it bother you? Is it something you wish didn’t exist?” I asked softly. Placed my left hand on his right shoulder. What would I do if he said yes? How could he deny what just was? What was meant to be? It was Devine intervention what he and I had. It was the law of the universe. He was made for me and I was made for him. He could maybe try to fight this, but in the end we could not deny it.

He looked up at me. He sat up and leaned back on the couch. He put his hands on his thighs. “It’s just.. I’m a Doctor, Elio. I believe in science and medicine and that explains everything I see and feel and touch. This,” he motioned between us. “I have no scientific way of explaining.”

I nodded. “Well, scientifically I’m dead and yet here I am talking to you. Some things just defy explanation,” I said staring into his eyes.

He nodded and I looked upon his handsome face as his eyes slowly worked their way down to my bare chest. I placed my left arm on the back of the couch, behind him and turned my body towards him, bending my left knee and sliding my leg on the couch. My knee pressed against the back of the couch. He lifted his right hand and placed his fingertips on the center of my chest. “What did we do in your dream?” He asked softly.

“I told you to not be afraid and then you took my face in your hands and kissed me.” I answered looking at his face. His gaze was still on my chest as he ran his fingertips across it. His warm fingertips felt like fire in my skin.

He finally looked up at me. “I had the exact same dream.”

“Yes,” I said softly. “It’s our bond.” We looked into each other’s eyes. That scent came, and then I felt it. He called it feeling safe. I could see why. I was warm and peaceful and... utterly wonderful.

It happened quite quick. He reached for me and pulled me to him. I climbed on top of him and our lips met. I was filled with a sudden rush of emotions. Elation. Fear. Happiness. Anxiety. Peace. Restlessness. It was a lot and it was sudden. His scent was so potent and all around me. I felt his warm hands slide up my back. Our lips parted and I pressed my forehead to his as I ran my right hand up the back of his head. We were panting. He pulled me closer.

“You taste so good,” he whispered.

I had to laugh. “Not as delicious as you,” I said. I pulled on the collar of his denim shirt as I pressed my lips to his again and opened my mouth for him, his tongue had been wanting in. He hummed as he slid his tongue inside my mouth and caressed the inside of my mouth. Another wave of emotions. Desire. Need. Arousal. Nervousness. Fuck he smelled good. So good.

I quickly pulled on his shirt, untucking it. I unbuttoned it quickly. He laughed as I did this. He pulled it off and pulled me to him. I felt his lips on my neck as I held him. Our torsos pressed against each other. I closed my eyes and just leaned into him. I could feel and hear his heart, his scent, a dense yet delicate fog around us. I rubbed my nose along his jaw and my lips found his again. His body was perfectly warm. I ran my hands down his chest, tugging gently at his chest hair. It went all the way up to his collar bone now and I loved how manly it made him look.

I pushed his chin up with my index finger as I surrounded his lips with mine and ran my tongue over them. “Mmmmm,” he moaned. “Your lips are so perfect,” he whispered and took my bottom lip in his mouth, biting it gently and sucking it. I smelled his arousal. I felt his hard on through his jeans and suddenly I became aware of the ache in the back of my throat. Of course, I hadn’t fed since last night. He licked up my neck and my fangs came out. I pulled back, quickly. I was about to climb off him when he pulled me back. His strength surprised me, though it was still no match for mine. “Hey, hey, where you going?” he asked. He saw my fangs. “Are you thirsty?” He was very calm, very matter of fact.

“Yes,” I said nodding. “But it was also all we were doing.” He nodded. “I’ll just go warm up a bottle -“

“Or,” he said slowly and quietly. I stared at him. Fuck. My mouth watered. If he offered... if he offered I couldn’t and wouldn’t say no. 

“Or?” I asked. I felt myself panting, as was he. I saw the pick up in his pulse, I watched the blood rushing inside him.

 _Or you could feed from me,_ I heard him say. I stared into his blue eyes. _You spoke to me like this on purpose?_ I asked him. _Yes,_ he answered. _How?_ I asked. He furrowed his brow. _I assume the same way you're doing it, genius!_ He chuckled, as if he was mocking me. I felt a slight surge of anger and I pushed his shoulder. He laughed this time. _You actually got mad! I felt it._ He said. His eyes widened slightly. He licked his lips. _Your lips are so perfect,_ he said and pulled me in for another kiss. It was my turn to laugh. I kissed his chin and pressed my nose to his neck following the wonderful scent of his jugular. _Are you sure?_ I asked. _Yes,_ he said.

“Say it,” I whispered.

“Feed from me, Elio,” he said out loud.

I closed my eyes and smelled the blood. I opened my mouth and dug my fangs in his flesh. I pushed them in deeper and pierced the vein and drank. This time, I was greedy. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt him push his hips up to me. He moaned as I drank from him. He fucking _MOANED_. I felt the rush he felt.

I felt delirious. His scent. His blood. His body. His skin on mine. He slid his hands into the waistband of my pants and grabbed and squeezed me from behind. The warmth of his blood spread through my body. He squeezed me tighter. It took all my self control to make me stop and press my tongue to the puncture wounds on his neck. I waited until the bleeding stopped and then I licked each wound. I rested my head on his shoulder.

“That’s such a turn on,” he said panting.

I was engulfed in the satiated state of my body and soul. My soul. _Do I have a soul?_ I wondered. _You’re asking me?_ Came Oliver’s voice. We both laughed. We were so... happy.

Our bodies settled comfortably. We fit perfectly together. I felt as if my body melted into his as his blood rushed through my system.

I turned my head and looked at my stereo. It started playing. I felt Oliver’s hands slide up and down my back.

  

> Rising like the smoke, you linger on me. You got me so high, I can finally breathe. You're walking poetry, it’s what you do to me. It's what you do to me. Touch me with no hands, hold me with your eyes. Unwind me with your mind tonight. Speak with no words. Show me and I'm all yours. Show me and I'm all yours...

I relaxed as the mellow beats filled the room. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep

 

Oliver stirring underneath me woke me. I sat up and looked around. The sun had shifted. Oliver stretched his arms and back. I climbed off him and landed on the couch beside him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to fall sleep,” I said clearing my throat. 

“It’s ok. I wasn’t planning on it either, but did,” he said in a somewhat sleepy voice. It was sexy. Just like everything else about him. He stood up and stretched. I leaned my head back on the couch and admired him. His body was firm everywhere. There was no softness to him. It was obvious he still worked out. His broad shoulders and chest and back were a feast for the eyes. I looked down at his abdomen. He turned around and put his hand on his stomach.

“Are you hungry?” I asked him.

“Yeah,” He said with a half smile.

“I’ll cook you something,” I stood up. He looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes.

“So you don’t eat human food but you cook it? How do you know how it tastes?” He asked as if he didn’t quite believe me. 

“I can smell all the ingredients and how much is in something,” I said. I got up and walked to the kitchen. “Today though I’ll just make you a simple Alfredo with broccoli. It’s that ok?”

“That’s perfectly fine,” he said. “Thank you.”

I looked his way and saw he was grinning. I loved the grin on his face. “My pleasure,” I said. I started getting everything I needed together. I could feel his eyes on me. _Good,_ I thought. _Let him stare all he wants._  

“So,” he said after a while, clearing his throat. I looked his way. “I’m sure you’ve seen so much in all your years of roaming.” 

“I have,” I said. “I’ve also met some artist, composers and writers. I fought in a war I’ve seen things... change. For the better and the worse. Humans open up their minds but still hold each other down.” I said with a slight shake of my head.

He looked at me and nodded. You could tell he was taking in all I was saying. “I took a philosophy class in university and we had a lot of topics we covered. God if I was a vampire I’d go to so many classes and lectures,” he said looking at me with fascination. I liked that.

“I did. I went to many in France and Italy. One thing you can never have enough of is knowledge,” I said.

He perked up. “I completely agree. That’s what excites me about medicine! It’s always evolving!” I had to smile as I looked at him, he truly did sound excited and I could feel it. “I love hearing Dr. Sullivan when she talks about how medicine was when she started,” he shook his head. “It’s fascinating.”

“I bet. There is so much beauty that has been created through the years. I tend to focus on that,” I said looking at him.

He grinned widely. He bit his lip and looked me up and down. “What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s just that... well, I have so many interests. I have a thirst for learning,” he said.

“Nothing wrong with that,” I said.

”Oh, I know!” He said chuckling. “It’s just that it’s usually hard to find someone that yearns for knowledge as much as I do and wants to know about so much. It’s not something just anyone is into. Knowlege. Learning. Not as much as me anyway,” he said with a shrug. He looked slightly shy about this. 

I grinned and kept cooking. “Well, lucky for you, I’m not just anyone,” I said. I walked towards him and put my hands on either side of the kitchen island and leaned in closer to him. “Lucky for you, I’m a vampire.” I said softly with a cocky smirk on my face.

He grinned at me. “You’re so right,” He replied.


	16. Baby Steps

Oliver ate two platefuls to my happy surprise. He drank some water and then I offered him coffee but he declined. We were sitting on my couch, pretty close together. He would sometimes rub my knee. 

“Your phone has been silent,” I said. “I’m surprised Caleb isn’t blowing it up.”

“I broke up with him this morning,” he said. “It was the right thing to do.”

I nodded. I would leapt for joy, but I didn’t do that. I just nodded. I’m glad Caleb was out of the picture. “Do you like poetry?” I asked, deciding that another second of my time with Oliver should not be wasted on talking about an ex love interest of his. 

“Do I?” He asked smiling. “But, of course.”

“I met Lord Byron in Turkey in 1810,” I said with a wide smile. “He was a fucking delight. His mother was eccentric, I think it rubbed off on him. By then he had some accomplishments. He had a clubbed right foot. I also saw him in Athens later that year. He was learning Italian and Greek.” I glanced at Oliver.

“That’s amazing!” He said with a wonderful smile on his face.

“I like the first stanza of his poem, Darkness,” I said.

“Tell me it,” Oliver said looking my way.

“I had a dream, which was not all a dream. The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars did wander darkling in the eternal space, Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth swung blind and blackening in the moonless air; morn came and went—and came, and brought no day,”

“Why do you like it?” Oliver asked softly.

“Just do,” I said. One day I would tell him it reminded me of my missing years.

“I like the one where he says love dwells not in our will,” Oliver said.

“Thus much and more; and yet thou lov’st me not, and never wilt! Love dwells not in our will. Nor can I blame thee, though it be my lot to strongly, wrongly, vainly love thee still.” I recited.

“Yes,” Oliver said. He sighed. “Yes.”

“Why do you like it? Have you been in love with someone who hasn’t loved you back?”

“No,” he said. “It’s the one line I like. Love is out of our hands. You can’t choose who you love. Is all.” I nodded. I looked at his beautiful profile. Grown up Oliver had so many layers. I wanted to peel them all back and get to his deepest, truest self.

“How did you know you could speak to me telepathically?” I asked him.

“Dr. Sullivan has been with a human for over twenty years. She told me about some of the things they can do. I was thinking about it last night and thought I’d try stuff out. Seems we can do all they do.”

“Will she turn him?”

“I thought it rude to ask. It’s like asking a married couple why they have no children, you know?” He said looking my way.

“Yeah, totally.” I said nodding. I smiled to myself. “So, you broke up with Caleb this morning?” I asked, suddenly deciding I wanted some details.

“It was coming. He and I dated for three years and broke up in February then reconnected in September. More his idea then mine. I was on the fence about a second chance. It wasn’t meant to be,” he said shrugging.

I nodded. “I thought you two were living together,” I said. For some reason I thought it was true.

“No. He left some stuff but no, no I live alone,” he said.

I nodded. “Have you had several long term relationships?” I was being jealous. I suddenly wondered who had had him in my absence. He should have only been mine. He _was_ mine after all.

“Caleb and one other guy I dated for two years. That’s it. I’m only 26 remember?” He said chuckling.

“Right,” I said.

I looked at him and he looked at me. “I should get going,” he said.

“Why?” I asked.

“I work 12 hour shifts. 7 to 7. So I have to leave no later than 6 am. It’s almost 5 pm and I have some reports to write and I try to get eight hours of sleep.”

“Sleep here,” I said. He looked at me. “We don’t have to do anything,” I said. I didn’t want him to go.

“Elio, you’re... fucking amazing,” he said with a grin. “But I literally just met you less than 48 hrs ago. I’m not spending the night.”

Well fuck. “Right. Sorry.” I became angry and embarrassed. I must have looked like a fucking fool. I must have looked so needy and pathetic. I am none of those things. What the fuck is wrong with me?

“Whoa, chill with the self loathing, dude. It’s intense I can feel it,” he said as he got up and put on his shirt. He started buttoning it up. _Dude? DUDE?! Fuck this,_ I thought and got up and went to the kitchen to warm up some blood. Oliver had walked to the balcony door. The sun had set about twenty minutes ago.

“Hey! Clear night! The moonlight is out. Let’s go outside. I’m dying to see your eyes glowing.”

I acted like I didn’t hear him. The microwave beeped and I took a cup out and poured the blood out. I leaned back on my counter and started drinking. He walked to the kitchen.

“Elio,” he said. I looked up at him. I lifted the cup to my lips. “The sky is clear and the moon is out. Wanna go out to the balcony?”

“You didn’t even bring your jacket,” I said.

“We’ll be out there like 10 seconds,” he said.

“Just enough to see my eyes glow? I’m not a roadside attraction, human.”

He looked shocked... and hurt. And I felt like an ass. But I was angry and didn’t give a fuck. Just met me. Fuck you! I’m your soulmate and spent eight and a half fucking years buried and chained with enchanted silver for you. He didn’t know any of this but I did. Stupid, stupid human. I finished my blood.

“I’m sorry, it’s not what I meant. I was just curious.”

I rinsed out my cup. “Maybe next time,” I said. “Whenever you have time.”

“I have time now,” he said.

“You just said less than five minutes ago you had to go.”

“You’re being a dick because I won’t spend the night?” He asked me. My anger was off the charts now. A dick?! Ok. Maybe. YES! But I was angry because he wouldn’t spend the night and I was angry that I was angry about that. Fuck.

“I’m not being anything. And that’s Mr. Vampire Dick to you, human,” I spat out.

“Don’t fucking refer to me as that,” he said angrily. He squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. 

“You just called me a dick and you’re offended I’m referring to you as human?” I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me. “And puff your chest out all you want, I could knock your ass out with one punch, HUMAN,” I said staring right back at him. I balled up my fists. I was truly tempted to punch him in his stupid, handsome face. 

“You know what? Fuck you,” he said.

“You wish,” I told him.

We stared at each other. I felt the anger raging through me. He was as pissed off as I was. It was sudden and I’m not sure who lounged at who, but he pinned me against the kitchen counter. “I WISH? You’d gladly LET ME,” He said. His lips right up to mine. He was pushing his hips into me.

I leaned forward and used my strength and pushed him into my fridge, pinning him by his neck, he was in his tip toes. “No. You fucking WISHED I’d let you. I could have easily had my way with you after I fed from you. So calm the fuck down.” I growled, fangs out. I held him there for a moment. I retracted my fangs and let him down. We stared at each other. I felt.. less angry. So did he. I could tell. We were both actually feeling slightly embarrassed. Someone should probably apologize.

We looked at one another a bit awkwardly.

“Oliver, I’m sorry -“

“I apologize, Elio, that -“

We spoke at the same time. We both sheepishly smiled. “I’m sorry.” I said.

“No, no I was so out of line. I’m so sorry.” He replied.

“If you need to go Oliver, please, don’t feel bad. You have responsibilities and a life and I certainly don’t want to disrupt it or get in the way of anything,” I said. I felt so damn foolish. A small part of me wanted him to go so I could stop feeling ashamed. I should have never lost control of my emotions like that. What the fuck was the matter with me?

“Do you know how glad I am that you fed from me?” He asked. I stared at him. I shook my head. “Very. Fucking. Glad.” he said. I nodded. He nodded back. He turned and walked out of my kitchen. In a few long strides he was at my door. “Later!” He called out without looking back and walked out of my apartment. 

 

* * *

 

I was on my balcony. Moonlight shining on my skin. I had tried to sleep but couldn’t. I looked at my phone, 3:07 am. The cold weather didn’t affect me. Heat did. I could over heat and burn but I could never freeze. Perks of being dead. I opened the balcony door and walked inside. I left the door open. I went and sat at my piano. I started playing Drift. I hummed the lyrics along in my head.

> “I only miss you when the sun goes down
> 
> Oh, your voice is my favorite sound
> 
> Swaying like the palm trees
> 
> You and me we're poetry
> 
> Painting stories with our lips
> 
> You're like a wave washing over me
> 
> Pulling me underneath
> 
> Sinking slowly
> 
> You're like a wave washing over me
> 
> I'll stay underneath
> 
> Drifting slowly”

I slowed down and idly let my fingers hit the piano keys. My phone buzzed and lit up. I picked it up. It was Oliver. My non existent heart leapt.

**Is that you playing the piano? I was just out on my balcony and heard it above me.**

_You should be sleep._

**Right. Sorry I bothered you.**

_Yeah it was me. Drift by Alina Baraz and Galimatias._

**It sounded so beautiful.**

_Because it is. The lyrics too are amazing._

**I’m gonna go listen to it. Sorry I bothered you. Good night.**

_Technically, it’s already morning. I was up. You could never bother me. Good night._

I played a few broken chords here and there. It had been maybe five more minutes and my phone buzzed again.

**Lyrics are amazing. Beautiful song.**

_I know. I really like it._

**Night Elio**

_Night Oliver_

I swung my hand and my balcony door shut and locked. I got up and went to bed and laid there as darkness became light and a new day began.

 

* * *

 

_So are you’re off at 7? Will you be home around 8?_

**Yeah anytime between 7:45 and 8 depending on traffic. Why?**

_Would it be ok if I brought you dinner?_

**It would be more than ok. Thank you so much.**

_You’re very welcome. See you at 8:15?_

**See you at 8:15. Later!**

_Bye_

 

* * *

 

It was 8:10 when I left my apartment. I took the stairs. Grown up Oliver was more complicated. I wanted to punch him, kiss him, fuck him, make love to him, feed from him, choke him and cuddle him all night all at the same time. Seriously... the extremes in my emotions were insane. Is this what humans felt when they were in love? No wonder they were emotional messes most of the time.

Thankfully, I was a Vampire and could handle this shit better. I looked down at my red knit sweater, I had a white crew neck tee shirt underneath and black fitted pants. I had my black Doc Martens. Ok. I knocked on his door. A few seconds later and Oliver opened the door. He had just gotten out of the shower. He stepped aside, huge smile on his face. “Hey! Hi. How are you? Come in please,” he said.

I stepped in. The floor plan of his apartment was a replica of mine. I stepped inside and went to the his kitchen. I didn’t look at his damp hair or the way there were still droplets of water on the hair on his chest. I didn’t notice the fact the he only had a low hanging towel around his hips or the way he had a perfect six pack (I had one too, who the fuck cares) or the fact he was just holding the towel there with his left hand. He could easily let it drop and he would be there, in his naked glory. His scent, right out of the shower, I had never smelled it. I did now. He used a soap or body wash infused with lavender and mixed with his own natural scent of rosewood it was enough to take me to my own private heaven where I could just bask in all things Oliver.

“I decided to just stick to something basic and make you some chicken noodle soup. Humans like soups when it’s cold and you had soup at the cafe, so,” I looked up.

He let out a gorgeous laugh. “Us humans are jus so predictable huh?” He asked. I shrugged. Our eyes met. His eyes had a tender look to them. I’d never seen that look before. It made me feel... warm and tingly like when I drank his blood. I almost sighed but caught myself. “I would have loved anything you had made. Even if it had been a peanut butter and jelly sandwich,” he said.

This made me smile. “I’ll make that next time. What kind of food do you like anyway?” I started taking to food container out of the insulated bag I brought it in.

“You can never go wrong with anything Italian, but really, I’m not too picky and I’ll try everything at least once,” he grinned at me.

I let my eyes wander and looked at all of him. He was so beautiful. I nodded. “Good attitude to have. I also feel the same way. After 300 hundred years I’ve learned to educate myself before judging anything.”

“Makes sense,” he said looking into my eyes. He stood there a moment. “Well, I’ll be right back,” he said. I nodded.

I looked around his apartment. His set up was similar to mine. Flat screen mounted above the fireplace. He had brown leather couches. Took me a second to realize they were the ones I had seen in his parent’s home all those years ago. I walked to the round glass dining take and put the container with the soup there. I went to his kitchen and got him a bowl, a spoon, a small ladle and some napkins. I then got a small cutting board and a bread knife.

He came out of his bedroom in some gray Nike sweatpants and a black and white baseball tee. He was barefoot. God I loved his feet. As he passed by me I felt his left hand on my back as he walked by and sat down. “Is that sourdough. I LOVE sourdough. Did you make it? Like fresh?”

“Yeah,” I said with a half smile.

He sat down on the dining chair in front of the empty bowl. “You’re amazing,” he looked up at me. “Thank you.”

I couldn’t believe how much I felt. I’m sure some of it was his. But it was all soft and warm and happy and, of course, safe. I smelled it. God it was amazing. “Anytime,” I said quietly.

He looked up at me. “I hate eating and then you’re not eating,” he said with a chuckle. He reached for my hand. I let him hold it. He caressed the back of it with his thumb.

“I brought some bottles of blood,” I said.

“You did? Why?” He asked.

“Because I too need to nourish myself,” I said. “I thought they taught you that first day of medical school.”

He laughed. “Yes. But, I asked why because you could feed from me,” he said.

I pulled my hand away and went and sat opposite him on the table. “No, I just fed from you last night,” I said. “I don’t know how much I drank. I wasn’t paying attention. Plus, I’m not a human feeder.” I looked into his eyes.

“I can check my hemoglobin anytime I want. I can also have one of the physicians check me and prescribe iron supplements if needed. I can take care of my health. Trust me, I’m a doctor,” he said with a beautiful smile on his face.

It was my turn to laugh. I watched as he started eating. _Were you serious about me feeding on you Oliver?_ I wondered.

“Yes I was,” he said. 

I rolled my eyes. “Get out of my head,” I said.

“I’m not really in your head. I can’t read your mind or look into memories like you can with mine. Not unless you show me. But if you’re thinking of a thought directed at me I can pick it up,” he said. He looked a bit smug as he said this as if he was proud that he knew this.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“I tried to see if I could read your mind. I tried yesterday and I tried tonight. Yesterday while you were sleeping on me after you had fed I tried to see if I could see what you were dreaming but couldn’t. Today when you came and you were looking at me I tried to read your mind but couldn’t. Right now when your thought was directed at me and I focused on reading your mind, I heard you.”

I grinned. He was smart. He reminded me of myself. “How do you read my mind?”

“The same way you read mine. I’m just able to,” he said shrugging. He kept eating. I nodded. Fair enough.

“How was your day?” I asked him. He started telling me. I was in awe at the fact that he was a doctor. I loved hearing him talk about the hospital and the children he was taking care of. Some difficult cases he was working on. He was just amazing. He was done eating and he got up and cleared the table. I walked to the kitchen, I was going to help him with the dishes but he told me no.

“Since you cooked, I do dishes. Plus they’re all my dishes anyway,” he said smiling at me. I leaned on his counter and watched him. We chatted as he rinsed his bowl and cleaned everything else up. Once he was done he dried his hands and wiped down the sink.

He hung the towel to dry. He glanced at me and we looked into each other’s eye. He came to me and took my face in his hands. He held my gaze. “May I kiss you?” He asked.

I was a little taken aback. “Yes,” I said.

He leaned in slowly. He stopped right before he kissed me and let out a breath. I then felt his lips on mine. I placed my hands on the edge of the kitchen counter on either side of me. He kissed my chin and down my neck.

“I couldn’t sleep last night thinking about you,” he said. His voice. It did so much to me. He slid his hands down my back and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me to him.

“Really?” I asked. This thrilled me, of course. 

I let him pull by body to his. I was letting him be in control. Older Oliver and I had a much different dynamic than younger him and I had. It was more complicated and harder to figure out. We both seemed to have alpha personalities. We had to find a balance. All this didn’t matter though. We still belonged together.

“Really,” He said pulling back. “So... did you want to feed in the couch or...” _my bed?_ I heard his voice. Fuck sakes. _Why the bed?_ I thought. “Why not the bed? It’s getting late and if we fall sleep it would be more comfortable,” he said as he kissed down my neck.

I felt my brow furrow. “So it’s ok for me to spend the night here with you but god forbid you spend the night at my place?” I asked.

“I’m just a weak little human. I need to look after myself. You’re a strong and fearsome vampire. You can take more risks,” he said.

I laughed. I didn’t know if he was being sarcastic but I actually had liked what he had said. I looked at his neck. His heart was beating faster. I could smell his excitement. I could also feel if. I grabbed his hand and I led us to his room. The moment I opened the door I was hit by his scent. I stopped a second. It was strong. I breathed in.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he stood behind me in his doorway.

“Smelling your scent,” I said. I walked in. He had a king sized bed. I loved that his sheets and comforter were black. I looked around his room. He had some framed pictures here and there. A Monet hanging above his bed. “Take off your shirt,” I said. I looked back at him. “You don’t want to stain it with your blood.” He grinned and obliged. He got on the bed and got comfortable, leaning against the dark cherry wood headboard. I sat at the edge of his bed and took off my shoes.

“I have some jogging pants with draw strings in the second drawer,” he said. I got up and went to go look and got them. His clothes smelled just like him too. I slipped off my shirt and sweater. I undid my pants and pushed them down. I put on his jogging pants and pulled the draw string, tying a secure knot. He had worn them many times. I liked that.

I walked to the bed and climbed on it and crawled to him. I straddled him like I had yesterday on my couch. His excitement was palpable. I started giving him soft kisses around just face. I kissed his forehead. I felt his warm breath on my collar bone.

“Your skin,” He said softly. “It’s like it glows from within,” he said. He had always liked my skin but had only called it beautiful when he was younger. I looked down and saw he was looking up at me. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. They looked so sincere and honest. His face looked relaxed and happy and excited. His smile was infectious.

“Does it?” I asked smiling back at him.

“Yes,” He said. He ran his hands down my arms and then around my waist. He took a deep breath in and leaned his head back. “Feed from me, Elio,” he said. He turned his face to the side, giving me great access to his jugular. My fangs came out.

I leaned in and pierced his flesh and then his vein. He groaned. I drank greedily. It was as if I had never drunk blood before. I even heard myself whimper. He moaned in response to noises I made. I again felt him pushing his hips up to me as he pulled my body down. He groaned. It was exhilarating and sensual in a deep way. This was also different. It was so much more intimate now. Fuck, it was good. I finally made myselfstop when I had had enough. I pressed my tongue to his neck. He was panting. His heart was racing. He was moaning quietly and I could feel the vibrations of his moans on my tongue and lips as I licked him clean. I licked his puncture wounds.

I closed my eyes. I felt so peaceful. Or was he feeling peaceful? It was so hard to tell. It didn’t matter. _If we did this every night we would never have trouble sleeping,_ his voice said to me.

 _You're getting way ahead of yourself, human,_ I replied. His body shook as he chuckled. We slid down and we settled into the bed, a comfortable tangle of arms and legs. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Getting Reacquainted

I was up in my favorite tree branch, shirt off, I had it on my lap, moonlight in my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. A soft breeze blew, circled me and ran through my hair. It felt good. Peaceful. 

“Your skin is so beautiful,” I heard Oliver say. “It has this gorgeous soft shine, as if you have crushed pearls on it.” I opened my eyes and looked around. He was on the branch of a tree beside me. I grinned at him and he grinned back. In the moonlight I saw his fangs. I felt my eyes widened. My non existent heart was going a million miles and hour. He jumped down and I jumped down after him. I threw my shirt on the ground. I watched as he slipped his off. I reached and gently pulled at his chest hair.

I kissed his chin and then kissed his lips. He opened his mouth and I gently licked one of his fangs. I felt him shiver. I loved that.

We were then on the ground. He was on top. I felt his hands at my pants, trying to push them down, but somehow he couldn’t seem to get them off.

“Off, off,” He was whispering. He was so hard and rubbing on me.

 

* * *

 

I awoke. Oliver was on top of me. “Get your pants off,” he was saying between pants. “Off, off.”

I blinked and came to my senses. It took me a second to remember. I had undressed, but left my boxer briefs on. He had told me to wear some pants of his that had a drawstring. Now, half sleep and completely aroused he hadn’t been able to undo the knot I’d made to take them off me. I laughed gently. I could smell his arousal. It was a dense fog around me.

He slid his hands under my hips and lifted my body to his. He thrusted against me. I grinned at how turned on he was. He was panting. I was enjoying this. I couldn’t help myself and I went into his mind. _I want to fuck him so bad. So badly. I hope he lets me fuck him. He has to. God he has to._ Another soft chuckle escaped my lips.

“What’s so funny?” He asked as he thrusted into me again. He sounded agitated. He wanted sex and he wanted it now. Oliver wanted to dominate.

I pushed up and rolled him over. He was so hard. I placed my right hand on his throat, pushing his chin up with my index finger. The rush of his blood under my hand felt so wonderful. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and pressed my hips down on his and started thrusting into him. I wanted him just as badly. I recognized his behavior, he was just like me. A dominant male. 9 years ago he had been too young to show me his true nature. I saw it now. I loved it. But we would have to take turns at dominating and tonight it was going to be me. I needed it after yesterday when he left me wanting him.

I rolled my hips on his and through the thin fabrics of our sleep pants, I could feel him getting even harder. A few more thrusts and I felt him tense up. We looked into each other’s eyes as he came. “Oh fuck!” He exclaimed. My fangs came out. I leaned down and kissed him. I was careful. I felt his tongue as I had done in the dream, as he licked one of my fangs gingerly. My whole body shivered in delight and my hard cock reacted to this. He was panting and his hot breath was on my lips. I slid my hand down to his chest and felt his heart racing. I retracted my fangs and got off him, sitting back on my feet. He slipped his pants and boxers off and cleaned himself off with them.

He threw them on the floor beside the bed. I looked at his perfect body. I think he may have grown an inch or two in height. He was only 17 when I met him. He was firm and perfectly sculpted. He knew he looked good. I looked into his eyes. He was propped up on his elbows. “I haven’t come in my pants since I was a teenager,” he said laughing. He sat up and looked me straight in the eyes. “I want you.” He said.

This gave me a rush of course. “I want you just as much Oliver. And you’re fucking amazing and all, but...” I shrugged and gave him a smug smile. “I barely met you 72 hours ago, I’m not about to fuck you or let you fuck me.”

I saw the flush in his face and neck. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He was so damn gorgeous though. “Ok, ok.” He said flopping back on the bed. I went crawled and laid down facing him.

He pulled me close to him. “You’re still hard,” he said. A mischievous smile spread across his lips. I leaned in and kiss him. I reached down and untied the knot of the pants and pushed them down along with my boxers. He started stroking me. It felt amazing. _Elio, may I please suck you?_ I heard him ask. I grinned. _Only because you asked so nicely,_ I answered.

He pushed me onto my back and started kissing my neck. He went down, kissing my body and took me in his mouth. I couldn’t hold back the groan as he rolled his tongue around me. He pulled me out and sucked my tip, hard. A growl came from my throat. This was so damn good.I looked down as Oliver slid me into his mouth again and sucked me as if his fucking life depended on it. I came soon after.He swallowed it all.

He crawled up and spooned me. “You had the same dream right? We were up on the trees?”

“Yes,” I responded quietly. I wondered if he remembered. “You were a vampire,” I said.

“I know,” he said, squeezing me tight, yawning. He sounded nonchalant about it. “I’ve dreamt of myself as a vampire lots of times before.”

“I don’t blame you. If I were still human I’d have those dreams too,” I said. 

He chuckled and kissed my neck. “Night,” he whispered.

“Night,” I whispered back.

 

* * *

 

Lack of sleep doesn’t bother me but Oliver had gotten up at 5:15 and he looked tired.

“I shouldn’t have fed from you. See? I told you that I shouldn’t.”

He looked at me and chuckled as he put on a long sleeved tee and his scrubs. I went to the kitchen and made him coffee. He had told me all he wanted was toast. I told him a doctor should have a healthier breakfast and he just kissed my nose. He kissed my nose... who kisses a vampire’s nose? I almost let out a sigh but caught myself.

“Did you want to stay?” He asked me.

“Where? Here?” I asked. He nodded. “No I’ll just walk upstairs. He smiled and nodded.

“Wanna come to my place tonight?” I asked tentatively.

“Yeah. Only seems fair,” he said smiling.

“I’ll cook you dinner. A real meal.” I went and got dressed quickly. We exited together. He rode up to my floor and as we said bye he kissed my nose again. Seriously. Who the fuck kisses a Vampire’s nose. Oliver. Oliver does.

 

* * *

 

I was at the tattoo shop on my laptop checking my stocks when I got a phone call from my broker. I had fired the one I’ve had while I was underground. This one seemed more promising.

“Hey! Elio. Good news. I got a hold of the owners of that cafe. They’re vampires. A couple. It seems they opened the place up like a hobby. They agreed to meet with you.” I was excited. They would be at their shop at 11 am.

I left the tattoo shop at 10:30 am. I was never late. I figured I could buy Oliver lunch and pass by the hospital. Any excuse to see him. I pulled the door of the cafe open and walked in. The broker had told me the owners were a married couple. Mr. and Mr. Johanssen. I scanned the tables when out of the back door came out Lucien and Avery. My eyes widened slightly. 

“Elio!” Avery cried out and came and hugged me. I hugged him tight. Lucien pulled me into a hug soon after.

“What happened! We never heard from you!”

I looked around. They noticed my discomfort.

“Come on back to our office,” Avery said.

They both looked exactly the same except Avery had a very modern hairstyle and had died his hair platinum gray. He looked stunning in it. I told him so. Avery winked at me and Lucien agree with me. I had to laugh. I loved their energy.

Once we were in their back office, I gave them the briefest or summaries of my predicament. “I was lied about and got eight and a half years of silver. It would have been 25 but... Oliver’s memory was erased and my sentences reduced. He remembers nothing.” 

“Oh no,” Avery said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

“We reconnected though and I’m trying to find our way back again.”

“You will. I sensed the connection when we met you both. We were sad we never heard from you. I tried calling you twice,” Lucien said.

“But hey! Here we are now!” I said grinning. “Let’s get rich guys! Let’s open up more places!”

Avery, Lucien and I started talking business. After almost two hours there they gave me something on the house to take to Oliver. “He’s a regular you know!” I said.

Lucien shook his head. “We’re always pretty much gone by 5! I can’t believe we were so close. But maybe it’s better!”

“Right,” Avery said. “I could have put my foot in my mouth and would have asked him about you!”

Once we had hugged and Avery kissed me (somethings never change, I thought with a smile) I left and walked to the hospital. I went to the pediatrics wing and told the lady at the desk I had lunch for Dr. Oliver.

“Oh! He just went to the cafeteria maybe five minutes ago!” She said pointing me in the direction.

I got there and scanned the large area. I spotted him. He had his hands in his lab coat and was looking agitated talking to a guy in a suit and wool jacket. Oliver started walking away and the guy grabbed him to pull him back. It took all I had for my fangs to not come out. I walked briskly towards them. I had no doubt in the fact that Oliver could probably kick that guy’s ass, he was shorter than me, but no one was going to touch him like that.

“Accept that it is OVER, Caleb! Now leave. I can have security called and have you banned from my wing.”

“Oliver. I LOVE YOU. You’re the love of my life. How could you doubt it? I waited! Even when you broke up with me, on Valentine’s, I waited! How much more can I do to prove to you I’ll never love anyone the way I love you!”

 _Fucking pathetic,_ I thought. Sounded just like Bastien. At the memory I felt a surge of anger and disgust. Oliver looked up suddenly at me. I grinned. _Did you feel me?_ I asked him. _Yes,_ he replied.

“Oliver? Oliver!” Caleb looked my way and froze. His face turned red. He wasn’t ugly. On the contrary, had I seen him somewhere and he had made a pass at me I may have considered taking him home. “Well, this makes much more sense,” he said. He walked up to me. “He’ll tire of you and dump you, you know.”

I raised my eyebrows. How juvenile. Silly human. “Oh I doubt it,” I said, giving him a grin. He looked at me, his bravado waning a bit. Humans usually sensed I was a danger. Just 95% of the time they dismissed their own instinct. He huffed and left.

I shrugged my shoulders and held the bag from the cafe up to Oliver. “Brought you lunch,” I said with a grin.

 

“So, you’re not sick of me yet?” He asked. He sighed. I furrowed my brow. We were sitting at one of the tables. I had taken my coat off and had it hanging on the back of my chair. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to figure why he said that. I hated trying to figure with human emotion. I went in his head but I was only flooded with feelings. Guilt? My stomach clenched. I hated this. Grown up Oliver’s Head was way too complicated.

“Did it look like it this morning? Did I give you vibes I was when I told you to come to my place tonight? Did I swat you away when you kissed my nose? Twice?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, not quite looking into my eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, talk to me,” I said. Had this been 17 year old Oliver I would have gently tried to coax it out of him. But he was an adult now. He needed to work on expressing his feelings. I loved how being in love with a human made me turn in Oprah. “You can tell me anything,” I said smiling warmly.

“I was in a wonderful mood when we woke, hence the nose kissing,” he said, blushing slightly. “For the record, I’ve never kissed a nose before, but you have these cute freckles...” he finally looked up. I wanted to dive in and swim in the blue pools that were his eyes. That wonderful smell and wonderful feeling came. He was feeling safe. It was stronger this time.

 _Do you feel that, Oliver?_ I asked him. _I do, I feel it,_ he answered. “Tell me,” I said again.

He sighed. “I felt embarrassed about the middle of the night... situation,” he said. He wouldn’t meet my eyes. “After our dream,” he said softly. “How I was trying to undress you and how I forced myself on you. I’m sorry. That’s not me. The longer the day wears the worse I feel about how I acted.”

“It’s ok. I’m a big boy. I can handle it. I also never felt pressured or forced into anything. I was ok with everything that happened,” I said.

He nodded slowly. “Ok. Either way I’m sorry. I don’t even know what happened. I actually felt like I lost control and all I wanted was you,” he said. “That’s never happened before.”

I gave him a playful smile. “Is that a bad thing?”

He laughed. “No. No, it’s not,” he said. “I just... am feeling so much that’s so new to me. It’s so strong.” He looked up at me. I held his gaze.

“We’ll figure it all out together,” I said. He nodded and smiled.

We chatted more as he ate. He then looked at his watch and told me he had to go back.

“So, can I sleep over?” He asked. I raised my eye brows. He saw and laughed.

“Of course you can,” I said sweetly.

“Ok, when I get home I’ll go and get some clothes and I’ll be at your place at 8:15.”

“Can’t wait,” I said.

  

* * *

 

I had the 7 pm news on CTV, more as background noise as I cooked.

“Good evening I’m Tamara Wallace. For the fourth time this month alone, a vampire attack has been reported in the city of Mississauga. Rob? What can you tell us?”

I listened intently. Supposedly someone was going to their car a vampire attacked them as they were walking towards it. This made no sense. I grabbed my phone and found a link of the story on their app. I copied the link and texted it to Fleur.

_Dearest Fleur,Sorry to bother you but this strikes me as odd. I feel someone wants to create civil unrest with us. Please read the article when you get a chance. Sincerely, Elio P._

 I re read and sent the text. The news continued and I kept cooking. It was just a few minutes past 8. I was done cooking, when my phone chimed.

_**Looking into it darling. Thank you for the heads up. Gros bisous. Fleur** _

There was a knock at my door. I went and swung the door open.

“Hey,” Oliver said. He stood there grinning.

“Hey is for horses,” I said with a grin and stepping aside.

He walked in. I closed and locked the door behind him. He was still in his scrubs. He had his green leather backpack. “Smells amazing!” He said.

“Smells alright,” I said with a grin.

“Mind if I shower here?” He asked. I looked into his eyes. The mood shifted and I felt the myself beginning to get hard. We both felt it. Fuck sakes.

“No problem. I think you know where the bathroom is.”

He nodded. “Just need a towel,” he said. I nodded and walked into my bedroom. He followed me. I went into my closet and got a towel. I turned and watched as he stripped down. Completely naked. God his scent. My fangs came out. He saw them and grinned. “My scent, right?” He asked. I nodded. He walked to me and pulled me to him. “Come shower with me,” he said.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I had never been good at denying myself something I wanted. I stepped back and started to undress. I saw his huge grin. _Wipe that fucking grin off your fucking face,_ I told him.

Oliver laughed and spanked me. _SPANKED ME,_ as I leaned over to take my black jeans and boxers off.

I retracted my fangs and looked at him as I kicked my jeans aside. “You’re so going to fucking get it,” I said, almost growling.

I saw his eyes widen and pupils dilate. I watched as his gorgeous cock hardened. “I’m fucking counting on it,” he said. He almost sounded as if he was growling himself.

If I had a heart, it would have been thumped it’s way out of my chest.


	18. I Can Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...  
> But ... it’s HAPPENING!  
> Also, I decided to give you Oliver’s POV so we can all see how he sees Elio!  
> Enjoy my lovelies! <3

_Elio_

We were both fully undressed. I walked towards him and kissed him. I reached down and wrapped my hand around his erection. I bit his chin and pressed my nose to his neck as he moaned. “Get on the bed, on your back,” I ordered him. I watched as he followed my instructions. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as I reached for my lube.

I put a generous amount on my hand and stroked him with it. _So damn big,_ I thought. _That’s a good thing right?_ He asked me with a cocky smile. I grinned. I was... I was a little nervous, I think. He was just horny and excited. Why was I nervous? Fuck me. I swallowed. I suddenly remembered his 17 year old self asking me if it felt good because I was a vampire and I said no; it felt good because we were soulmates.

I straddle him and leaned down and kissed him. Softly. Slowly. I closed my eyes and let myself feel his lips on mine. He reached up and held my face. I pulled back and looked down at him. “You’re breathtaking,” He said softly.

I lifted myself up on my knees and he reached down, holding himself up for me. I slowly lowered myself onto him. I loved watching his face as he slid in, inch by inch. “Fuck!” He looked up at my face.

I nodded at him. I loved the grin on his face. He put his feet flat on the bed and bent his knees. I leaned back on his legs. He grabbed hold of my hips. He started thrusting into me. I let him take control and let him fuck me the way he wanted to. He was rough and pushed himself up into me as deeply as he could. His large warm hands all over my body. I could feel my body temperature rising. 

He was grunting as he pushed himself up into me. I tighten myself around him and he responded by fucking me even harder. It was amazingly good. Grown up Oliver was a beast in bed and was everything I had ever wanted and wished for. I was smitten. Could vampires even be smitten? He suddenly flipped me around, laying me on my back and getting on top me, his right hand under my left knee, spreading me open. I’ve never been in this position. He’s reveling in it. The adrenaline rush from being in control makes him even harder. It’s so fucking sexy. His feelings of satisfaction run through me. 

“Look at me,” he said in his rough and silky voice. His voice is so amazing. I looked into his eyes. “I want you to look at me while I fuck you and come in you,” He says. I nod. I’m so fucking turned on. I’ve never been dominated like this. Vampires dominate. Not the other way around.

He slows down for a moment and looks at me. “What?” I ask, panting.

“I want to fuck you in the moonlight,” he says softly. “So I can look into you’re glowing eyes while I fill you with all I have,” he says between thrusts. For once I’m speechless. I’ve never been talked to like this. He speeds up and holds nothing back. I growl as I feel his warm, viscous release spread deep in me. He falls on me panting. I pulled him close to me as he buries his face in my neck. He lets my knee go. I feel him slide his arms under me. His hand sliding up, under my head as he’s kissing me. He lays his forehead on mine and I feel his warm breath on me.

 _I don’t want this to end,_ I hear him say. _It never has to,_ I reply. After a moment of kissing, I feel him soften and he slides out of me. We laid there a moment, lost in our post orgasmic bliss. Our breathing finally slows.

“How do you want me to please you?” He asked me softly, speaking into my neck. His deep voice sent shivers down my spine, which was saying a lot as hardly anything sends shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes and pictured him in the way I wanted him. It made me even harder. He lifted up, looked down between us and looked into my eyes. “Well, whatever you’re thinking is doing something for you,” he said with a sexy half smile. I look into his eyes. When I had him all those years ago I had always held back, out of respect for his age. Did I have to do that now? _Can I be me, Oliver?_ I wondered.

His brow furrowed. “Yes. You can be you. Please,” he asked. His eyes widened slightly as he stared into mine. I smelled nervous excitement. I felt a bit of a knot in my stomach. This turned me on.

“Ok,” I said. “I think it would be better if we moved to the shower.”

He grinned and nodded and we got up off the bed. I grabbed a couple of bathrobes and we made our way to the bathroom. Oliver walked inside first and I watched as he turned the shower on and adjusted the water temperature. He turned to face me. _I can be me,_ I said to myself. Only one way to find out. 

“If it’s too much, let me know. I’ll scale it back and be more gentle,” I said in a soft and soothing voice. I saw his heartbeat begin to quicken. He squared his shoulders.

“I’m sure I can take it,” he said. I grinned. I fucking loved his cockiness, and I wasn’t surprised by his answer. I pushed his back against the wall. I ran my nose up his neck, taking his delicious scent in and began to kiss his neck. I felt a deep hunger come over me. My fangs came out. This hunger was a bit different than the one I normally felt. This one wasn’t a hunger to feed. This was purely a sexual hunger, a hunger to be satisfied. Although I had at times felt something like this, it had never been as strong as it is now with Oliver.

I graze my fangs over his chest several times. Several thin scratches appear. Blood slowly pooling around them and started dripping down. I rub my left index and middle finger in them, across his chest. I rubbed the blood on my lips and licked it off. I lifted his right wrist and scratch it, making sure it’s not too deep. I do the same to his other wrist. I meet his eyes. He looks fascinated. There’s no fear in them. I make him feel safe, he told me. Safe. “I make you feel safe?” I ask. He nods. “I can kill you,” I said.

“But you won’t,” he replied. He’s so sure. It reminds me of him at 17 on my balcony telling me that I’m a good person. It makes me feel so good.

I continue scratching up his arm up to the inside of his elbows. I make several scratches on the inside of his biceps, his scent so strong. I lean in and kiss him. We wraps his arms around me and I feel the sweet, warm stickiness of his blood on my skin. I imagine myself bathing in his delicious blood. “I want your blood on me,” I said. “I want it all one me while I fuck you.” I would have never done this with him nine years ago. But it’s different now. Right? He’s my equal. We can share. He’s not scared. I can be me. I feel suddenly nervous. “I’m sick aren’t I?” I ask softly looking into his eyes.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and then smiles. “I wish everyone was as sick as you,” he says. He takes his right index finger and smears it on the cut on his left wrist and slides it between my lips. Fuck. Is this real? 

He pressed his chest to mine and his blood sticks to me. The scent of his blood and the steam of the shower is the most delicious combination. I’m so hard. I turn him over. He places his palms on the wall and bends over. _Fuck yes,_ I think to myself.

I kneel down. I could admire him all day. He is so beautiful. So perfect. I run my hands up the back of his muscular thighs and grab his perfect ass. I retreat my fangs as I spread him open and lean in. I lick softly and deliberately. I hear his satisfied groans. I press my tongue into him, sliding it in and out slowly. I reach under and stroke him. He’s fully erect again. I stroke him as my tongue has its way with him. I push it in and out. I lick and kiss and suck his opening. I want him to beg me to enter him. I take my time and enjoy his satisfied moans and groans and the smell of his blood all around me. I’m in heaven. He’s tensing up and getting close. 

 _Fuck me please. I want to come with your cock deep inside me._ I hear his voice say. I grin. My fangs come out and I scratch his ass cheeks, a little deeper than the other scratches I’ve made. I hear him gasp. The blood surfaces rather quickly and starts dripping down his beautiful skin. I stand up and thrust myself in, groaning as I do. I hear him cry out. I don’t hold back, I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to. I grab his hips and begin to fuck him.

I watch as his blood spreads and makes a mess between our bodies. I can’t tear my eyes away. This is amazing. I hear him groaning and then his whimpers and cries start. I slow down and lean forward, kissing his back. I reach around and stroke him quickly. I thrust in as I stroke down. I felt him tensing. I heard his cries getting louder and shorter and more frequently. 

I thrusted faster and deeper and when I felt him orgasm it pushed me over the edge. I pushed myself deep inside him as I came. I wrapped my arms around him and hold him a moment before I slide out of him. He straightened after a moment and he leaned back against the wall. He has his eyes closed. I quickly went in his mind. I had to make sure he was ok. _Fuck. That was amazing. What just happened? That was fucking insane and good and out of this world._ I got out. I felt how satisfied he felt. 

I leaned in, caressing him and started licking all his scratches. The were pretty superficial, they healed after I licked each two or three times. I noticed him looking at me. “I could get under the shower,” he said softly.

“The water will sting, me licking you is painless,” I said softly. He nodded and reached up and caressed my face as I took my time licking and healing the scratches. His body is absolutely beautiful. “Turn around,” I said. He grinned and did as I asked. I knelt down and licked the cuts I’d made. These were a bit deeper and they left a couple of pink lines. They would be gone by tomorrow though. I stood up and ran my hands over his skin. He reached up and held my face in his hands and kissed me. I had never felt closer to anyone in all my years on this earth.

 

* * *

 

We’re both in bathrobes sitting at my kitchen island. I’m drinking some blood and he’s just finished a second helping of the ribs and mashed potatoes I had made him. I love how much he eats. Why? Who the fuck knows. I get satisfaction in cooking for him and him eating a lot. Being in love with a human has turned me into Oprah and Julia Child. He reaches for another mini cucumber as he inspect his wrists.

“It’s like nothing happened,” he said.

I nodded. “It’s my saliva. Vampire bites are never meant to leave scars.” 

“Why aren’t we using this in the medical field? Can you imagine if I could operate on a three year old and know he or she would never see a scar?” He shook his head. “That would be amazing.” I suddenly remembered when I had licked the cut in the back of his head.

“Well... unless you start milking vampires for their saliva, don’t know how it’ll happen,” I said.

“As if we couldn’t recreate vampire saliva in a lab?” He asked. I shrugged. “You make it sound so dramatic. Milking vampires,” he furrowed his brow and shook his head.

“Well, fuck, sorry, never been a mad scientist so I truly don’t know anything about it,” I said feeling annoyed. He was annoyed by my remark too.

“So it’s ok to make synthetic blood for your benefit but something like making vampire saliva synthetically for our benefit is something a mad scientist would do?” He asked giving me an annoyed look.

“The synthetic blood was made by a human for humam’s benefit so we wouldn’t have to feed on humans and not accidentally kill you,” I said, still bothered by his comments. We stayed silent for a moment. Slowly, the annoyance passed and we both calmed down and looked at each other.  

“Oliver, I’m sorry -“

“Elio, I apologize -“ 

We look at each other and smile and laugh. I look away. He gives me... such wonderful feelings. I feel him take my hand and squeeze it. I squeeze his back.

 

Once he has finished eating and we cleaned up we went back to the bedroom. He took off his robe and walked to my stand up mirror. He was checking the scratches on his backside. They were thin pink lines. He turned and tried to find where I had scratched his chest but couldn’t. “Amazing,” He said turning to me and grinning. I grinned back.

“So,” I said. “It’s getting kind of late. We, well mostly you, should get some sleep.” 

“Right,” he said slipping his robe back on and I suddenly get a slight feeling of disappointment, as if he wished the night wouldn’t end. It’s... endearing. I almost sigh. Almost. I looked out my window and suddenly notice the sky is perfectly clear. “Come on,” I said. I started walking out of the bedroom. Oliver looked at me slightly confused but follows me.

I wave my hand and my balcony door unlocks and swings open. “Whoa!” I hear him say. I smile. Sometimes being a vampire has its perks.

“It’s cold,” I warn him. “We’re not staying out long.”

Oliver comes up from behind me and turns to face me. The moonlight is shining directly on my face. I look into his eyes and I see wonder and fascination flicker through his beautiful eyes. I’d be lying if I say I didn’t love this moment. He leaned back on my balcony railing. “You look even more amazing than I imagined,” he whispers. “You’re so beautiful.”

He reached and untied my robe. He unties his and presses my naked body to his, pressing his lips to mine. I felt a rush as we kissed. I could feel his hunger so thoroughly. His blood was in my system, we had just made love, we were as close now as we could be and I was feeling all he was feeling. We pulled back panting

“Ok, let’s go inside before your toes get frost bite,” I said.

“Couldn’t you heal them?” He asked as we hurriedly tied up our bathrobes. He looked out the balcony at the city. 

I chuckled. “No. I couldn’t. And I love everything about you, including your feet, so come on, let’s go back in.” We hurried back inside.

 

* * *

 

_Oliver_

I blinked a few times as I awoke. It took me a second to get my bearings. I remembered last night. I felt butterflies in my stomach and felt myself get semi hard at the memory of being inside of Elio. I looked beside me and saw the bed was empty. I reached for my phone, it was charging on the bedside table. My alarm would go off in 12 minutes. I heard faint piano music.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to last night. The moment I had entered him, apart from it feeling incredibly amazing, it just felt so... right. What was it about him? I had never let myself go the way I had with him. I held nothing back. I had given him the real me.

I then recalled us in the shower. I had never let someone inside of me before. In past relationships I let them use their fingers and tongues but nothing else. It had been... perfect. He made me feel so safe. I wanted him to feel the same. He could be himself. I wanted to know him better than anyone else. I remembered the scratches, they didn’t hurt. Maybe I should have been scared, but I wasn’t. I wanted my blood on him, knowing he was a vampire and knowing he wanted MY blood, only mine, turned me on. Then the soft kitten like licks after. I shifted in bed. I was getting hard.

Then on the balcony. His eyes. His beautiful glowing eyes. It was nothing like what I expected. His eyes were green with hints of amber. When his eyes glowed, they looked like they were on fire, smoldering and beautiful. Even his pupils looked alight but were darker than his iris, which looked like amber colored flames, dancing around waning and becoming brighter. They were hypnotic. He was absolutely stunning. Breathtaking. I sighed. I was so fucked. So, so fucked. 

The beautiful music continued and I lost myself in thought. Suddenly my alarm went off, violently jerking me out of my state of bliss. I sat up. I got up out bed and dressed quickly. I walked out in my socks and scrub top with a thermal shirt underneath and jeans.

There was a breakfast of cut up fruit and crepes. I smiled. I went and sat and Elio made me some coffee on the Keurig.

“Thank you, sir,” I said with a grin.

“You’re most welcome, my lord,” he said with a slight bow. I chuckled.

“What were you playing? It was beautiful,” I said as I tried to look as if his presence didn’t give me butterflies.

“Feel Better Love by Hozier. Gorgeous song.”

“Hmm gotta look it up,” I said. He was warming up blood and looking at his phone. He was leaning against the kitchen counter. He was so cool and collected. He was fucking sexy and hot... a vampire. I couldn’t believe just hours ago I was fucking and getting fucked by a vampire. I almost sighed, almost, as if I was a silly school aged girl looking at her crush.

“So,” I asked, clearing my throat. “Uh, are you free tonight or...” 

“I can be if you want me to be,” he said as he poured his blood into a large mug and came and sat beside me. 

I chuckled. “If you had previous plans, please, I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“I have something to do, actually, but I also do want to see you. I can come to your place tonight. I can make it by 9:30 the latest. But if it’s too late, I understand.”

“That’s ok,” I said with a shrug. I was slightly disappointed but I’d get to share the bed with him and I loved that thought.

“How about I bring you lunch?” He asked.

“Yeah, that would be really great,” I said. I finished eating and then went and brushed my teeth.

I was looking around for my clothes when he said, “Oh, don’t worry. I can wash them, I mean, you’ll be back here soon enough,” he said with a sexy smile. I loved how soft and calm yet so edgy and damn sexy his voice was. His smile. His face. How could he be so soft and beautiful yet sexy and lethal? Mind blowing combination. 

“Oh. Ok sounds good.” I got what I needed for work and walked to the living room to put my shoes on. “So, my place tonight?”

“Yeah, by 9:30 the latest, I’ll bring a change of clothes.”

“Ok,” I said. My heart was going a million miles an hour. He helped me with my jacket and walked me to the door.

“Have a wonderful day, Oliver,” he said with a sexy, suave smile.

“You too Elio.” I leaned in and kissed his nose. I loved how he crinkled it and smiled. “Later!” I said. 

“Later,” He replied and winked at me before he closed the door. I turned and walked to the elevator. Yeah, I was so, so fucked.


	19. Crashing Into Reality

_Oliver_

I got off the subway and quickly walked towards the hospital. Once inside I made the my way to the staff elevator, taking it down. I had the music Elio had been playing stuck in my head, humming it as I walked to the changing rooms they had for us. I sat down, took off my boots and jeans put on my bottom scrubs and Nikes. I got my stethoscope and my lab coat. I hummed along to the music in my head. I felt very ready for the day.

I turned and saw two of my fellow pediatric residents, Emmy and Mark. I was very friendly with both.

“Oliver, you’re humming,” Mark said. Mark has glasses and brown hair. He’s a decent guy.

“Yeah. I have a song stuck in my head,” I said with a smile. I closed my locker and straightened my stethoscope.

“You don’t hum, Oliver. You’re not a hummer,” Mark said.

I gave him a funny look as we walked out into the hospital hallway. “What do you know about my humming habits?” I asked.

“Well, seeing as you and I went to U of T before coming here, I’d have to agree with Mark,” Emmy said to me. “You’re not a hummer.” Emmy is short and pretty with a big mass of black curls.

We crowded into a staff elevator. Emmy pressed the button and we started going up. I just shook my head. “What song are you humming anyway?” Mark asked. 

I shrugged. “Better Love by Hozier.”

“Oh! Intense. I love it,” Emmy said as we stepped out.

“You got laid. Details,” Mark said as we walked down the the nurses station. I couldn’t help but grin like an absolute idiot. “And we know it wasn’t Caleb because I’ve never seen you like this.” 

“Ok. That is true. Caleb and I are completely done,” I said. 

Emmy gasped. “Come on! Tell us something before we get started!”

“He’s a mother fucking _VAMPIRE_!” I said breathlessly.

 

* * *

 

Emmy and I were on our way to the cafeteria. Elio had texted me and said he would be here in 15 minutes. Mark was with a patient but Emmy told him she would give him details. I hadn’t said much except that apart from being a vampire he was just amazing and I really liked him.I more than liked him. I was head over heels and I couldn’t believe it because this was not me. I analyzed and over thought and kept my distance until the waters felt safe. This time I had dived into the deep end without thinking twice. I couldn’t even believe I had already slept with him.

Emmy couldn’t either. “I mean you were with Caleb a whole six weeks before you let him kiss you!” She said in utter disbelief.

“Well, we weren’t together, that was the thing. Finally at 6 weeks we were. But I don’t want to talk about Caleb. I want to talk about...” I stopped walking.

“What?” Emmy asked.

I felt him. I just turned around. A quick scan of the large cafeteria and ... there he was, walking towards me.

He had a black turtle neck and black pants with his Doc Martens. His wool coat was open. He was so graceful yet intense. He would make an amazing runway model. Emmy looked towards where I was looking. I heard her gasp. “Is that him?”

“Yeah,” I said. Our eyes met. I grinned as did he. He grinned, looked away and then looked at me again. _Be still my beating heart,_ I thought.

“Oliver,” he said in his silky smooth voice when he reached me. “How are you?”

“Better now,” I said softly. I could get lost in those sage green eyes. Sometimes the specks of amber were so prominent, like now. I looked down at his perfect dark pink pout. Those lips... I wanted to reach up and caress them. 

“Are you going to introduce me to your colleague?” Elio asked in his soft voice.

“Yes,” I said coming out of my daydream. “Elio, this is Emmy, fellow pediatric resident. Emmy, this is Elio, my...” _Boyfriend,_ I thought. I had almost said it. I looked at him. I watched Elio’s eyes widened a bit. He must have heard it in his head. He was staring at me. 

“Your... boyfriend? Right?” She asked. I didn’t object and neither did Elio.

Elio gave her a charming smile and put his hand out, Emmy and him shook hands. “Wonderful to meet you, Elio, Oliver’s boyfriend,” she had a huge grin on her face. I felt myself blush.

“Hey!” Mark’s booming voice came from behind us.

“Mark!” Emmy called out. 

 _Fuck me,_ I thought. _I could, later tonight,_ I heard Elio’s voice in my head. We looked at one another. My heart literally stopped for a second and restarted again at a mad pace. _That was gorgeous what your heart just did,_ Elio said glancing up at me and licking his lips. _Does it make you thirsty?_ I asked him. _In more than one way, yes,_ he replied. I smiled and looked away.

“Mark, this is Oliver’s boyfriend, Elio,” Emmy said. She and Mark were enjoying this way too much. I couldn’t help it, but deep down inside I was too.

“Elio, wonderful to meet you. Oliver is great catch. Beauty and brains. Wonderful combination,” Mark said.

I stared at him and shook my head. “He truly is, Mark, thank you,” Elio said. He turned his attention to me. “Sweetheart, I’ve brought you lunch,” he says with a gorgeous smile. 

“Thank you, darling,” I replied. “So, we’re just gonna go and spend some time together,” I told Emmy and Mark.

“Right, right. Ok, well, you two lovebirds have a good lunch,” Emmy said.

Elio and I walked away. “I apologize for those two morons. They just love to tease me,” I said chuckling. I watch as Elio puts a Swiss Chalet bag in a cafeteria table. “I love Swiss Chalet,” I tell him smiling.

“Doesn’t everyone?” He asks with another perfect smile.

I nod and we sit down. “You look really happy,” I say tentatively. I make an effort to not give off any mental clues. I want the feelings to come from him.

“That would be because I am pretty happy,” he replied.

I look up and grin. “Care to elaborate?” I ask gently. I want him to open up to me and tell me what he’s feel. I want to know everything about him.

“Well, being in a relationship, especially when it’s with a great catch like you,” he shook his head. “I am indeed one lucky Vampire,” he said as a half smile spread across his lips.

I chuckled and started eating. The food was delicious and I was starving. I was finished rather quickly. Was this real? I looked at Elio. He was on his phone and looked deep in thought. He looked at up and saw me looking at him. He put his phone down. “What other day are you off apart from Sunday?” Elio asked. 

“Actually, I’m off tomorrow,” I said softly.

“Oh! Perfect. We can sleep in and get up when we feel like it. If we feel like it,” Elio said. He looked at me and gave me a sexy half smile. He suddenly reached across and ran the tip of his index finger down my jaw. It’s the second time he’s ever done that and it sends shivers down my body. “Beauty and brains indeed,” he says softly.

I realized I’m not breathing and I let out a breath and will myself to keep breathing. “You’re a wonderful combination as well,” I said softly.

“Am I?” He asks.

I nod my head. “You look like an absolute angel,” I whisper. “You’re features are perfect and soft, yet,” I let out a breath. “Yet you’re lethal.”

“That I am,” he said nodding.

“I know,” I whisper. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

It’s beautiful and super sunny. I’m laying on a beach with perfect white sand.

“I’m sorry, we could never do this,” I hear Elio say beside me. I looked to my right. He has sunglasses on and is laying on a lounger, sunbathing.

“Do you ever dream about it?” I ask him softly. I look at his body. He’s so beautiful. He has a light sheen of sweat. I realize I’ve never seen him sweat. 

“Not now. I stopped over two hundred years ago,” he says laughing. “Being here now doesn’t make me miss it either. My body craves the moonlight as much as your human body craves the sun,” he says as he shrugs.

“Ok,” I say nodding.

“By the way, you may want to wake up. I’ve just stepped out of the elevator.” 

I stare at Elio. I blink. “What?”

“I said, you may want to wake up. I’m almost at your door. I’m coming over tonight remember?”

 

* * *

 

I awake with a start and sit up on my couch. My heart is racing. There is a soft knock on my door. I get up, glancing at my watch, 9:17 pm. I get up, feeling a little wobbly and walked to my door and open it. It’s Elio, of course. He had changed. He had red jeans, black ankle boots and a black button up with a black tie. His wool coat was open. He had a leather over night bag. He was, as always, breathtaking.

“Oliver,” he bows his head slightly, dark curls falling forward. I step aside and let him in. “Good late, late evening,” he says softly stepping inside. “How are you?” I shut the door.

“You were in my dream and you woke me up,” I said. I was... what was I feeling? I felt strange. Was I in shock? My stomach was in knots and my heart wouldn’t slow down. It was making me nauseous.

He placed his hand on his stomach. Was he feeling what I was feeling too? “Yes, I am. Remember you felt when I was angry?” I remembered back to Sunday when I had pushed Elio against his kitchen counter. I had been angry and felt his anger and it got me even more angry. I had lashed out physically which was very unlike me, I usually was able to control my anger.

“Yeah,” I said. “But you were in my dream and you... woke me up.” 

“Yeah I got close enough to the apartment building and I saw your dream in my head. Like I have the other ones. Normally I’m dreaming too though. I’ve never seen one while awake,” he said. “I’ve only known two vampires to do that! It was amazing!” He says looking excited. The happy look on his face quickly changes though and I knew why. “Oliver? Your heart. What’s wrong?” 

My heart wouldn’t slow down. In fact, it felt as if it kept beating faster and faster. What was wrong? “I... I don’t know,” I said. I felt consumed by my beating heart. I suddenly felt... like I was in a tunnel. There was a loud sound in my ears. I felt myself step back and then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

I slowly became aware of my body. My feet, first, then shins, knees, thighs. Groin, the torso took a while. My biceps, elbows, forearms, wrists, hands, that took a while too. Each finger woke up individually. My neck. Finally, my head. This was taking the longest. I felt like I was a PC updating. Estimated wait time 10 minutes. I felt myself take a deep breath in and out.

I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt so heavy.

“Oliver, can you hear me?” A female voice asked. _Dr. Sullivan?_ I asked. _Is that you?_ But it didn’t work. I could only talk to one person with my mind.

“Elio!” I called out. I knew he could hear me. “Elio!” What was taking him so long to answer? 

“I’m here,” he said. His voice soft and calm. “I’m here, Oliver.” I suddenly felt safe. The darkness came again though, but this time it didn’t scare me because I knew Elio was with me.

 

* * *

 

_Elio_

I watched as Oliver stepped back and his eyes rolled back. I was there quickly and caught him. I had him in his bed in two seconds.

“Oliver! Oliver!” I was panting. I didn’t have a beating heart so I couldn’t physically feel his heart racing but I had seen it. I had felt my stomach clench like his had. I closed my eyes and placed my palms on his chest. He was alive, his heart was beating, normally now, but... I couldn’t feel him. Why couldn’t I feel him? The dread that filled me was horrible. I suddenly recalled remembering him and suddenly realizing he didn’t remember me. It had made me cry. This dread was even worse.

I would fix this. I could fix it. _Think, Elio. Fucking think. Dr. Sullivan. Yes. Ok._ I took my phone out.

“Hello and thank you for calling The Vampire Help Line. For English press one.” I did. Cheesy jazz music. My breathing had calmed. I had my right hand on his heart. “Your call is very important to us. All of our representatives are currently helping other callers. Your call will be answered in the order it was receive. Your estimated wait time is... less than one minute.”

Ok. “It’s ok Oliver. I’ll fix this. I promise.” I said softly. I thought of how I had seen his dream and how I told him to wake up and open the door. I did this. I did this. I had only seen vampires do that kind of communication. I remember when he was younger and I had pushed him back and he hit the doorway. I was horrible. I was fucking horrible.

“Good evening and thank you for calling The Vampire Help Line. My name is Daphne and I’ll be assisting you to day. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

“Elio. Elio Perlman. I’m in Toronto, Canada. I need Dr. Sullivan. She’s the head pediatrician at the Children’s Hospital. It’s an emergency,” I said it all very rushed.

“Emergency? Does The Circle need to be contacted?”

“No! This regards a human. I just need Dr. Sullivan’s number. Her emergency number,” I said quickly. Vampires with certain jobs, doctors, cops, even some lawyers, they had special emergency numbers were other vampires in the area could always reach them. It was no big deal as we didn’t need sleep.

“Ok, since it is regarding a human and it is an emergency does 911 need to be called?” 

“No. I’m sure Dr. Sullivan can fix this,” I said calmly. I had to be calm. I was texted her number. I quickly called. 

“Hello, Dr. Sullivan speaking.”

“Dr. Sullivan, I’m a friend of Oliver’s, your pediatric resident. Something’s wrong,” I started to pant now. “Please, help me!”

“Where are you?”

“In his apartment, it’s -“

“I know it. I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you!” I said. I hung up. I felt it, in my chest. I wanted to cry but I couldn’t. I climbed on the bed and held him tight. I was tempted to go in his mind. Should I? Should I? I sat up and went inside. Blackness. My eyes widened. The dread came back. What was going on? Did I do this? I did this somehow, didn’t I? “Oliver, I love you so much. Come back to me please. Please,” I said holding his hand. 

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

_Fleur, Oliver has had an medical emergency. A vampire doctor will take care of him. Am I allowed to divulge what happened years before? Elio P._

_**I’d rather you not, but if it is necessary then it is ok. But only tell the doctor. Keep me updated and I’m sorry. I hope everything works out ok. Gros bisous.** _

_Thank you. I will keep you updated. Thank you Fleur. xoxo_

I held Oliver’s hand. There was a knock at the door and I ran there. Opening it.

“Dr. Sullivan?” I asked. She nodded. She was an elegant looking woman. She had a sleek black bob with a stripe of gray in the front, parted to one side. I grabbed her hand and took her to the bedroom where Oliver laid motionless in his bed. “Help my Oliver please. I can’t exist without him,” I said to her as I stared into her gray eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I know, bit of a cliffhanger and I’ll obviously let everyone know what’s going on soon enough! But NO I’m not killing Oliver or anything like that!  
> HUGS <3 <3 <3


	20. Maternal Guidence

I told Dr. Sullivan everything. How he and I had met years before, about my wrongful conviction and how his memory was erased. 

“We met back up this past Saturday,” I said. “The more time we spent together the more the bond grew stronger. We can telepathically speak to one another. I feel his feelings. Physically,” I said. “He can feel mine. We can communicate in dreams. I feel his presenceand today he felt mine in a large place like the cafeteria in the hospital.” She was staring at me and listening. I couldn’t read her expression. “Today, for the first time, I could see his dream as I was awake and walking. I spoke to him in it. I told him wake up and open the door for me. He did. Then he fainted.” She nodded, sat beside him in the bed and started taking his vitals. It took a moment and she didn’t speak. 

“You’re the new boyfriend then? I heard Emmy and Mark talk about you. They met you.” She said as she took her stethoscope off and stood up from the bed. 

“Yes,” I said. Had I been human still I would have blushed.

“His vitals are normal,” she said. 

“I tried to go inside his mind. It was black. Nothing,” I said, my voice barely a whisper. 

“Let’s step outside,” she said as we walked out of the bedroom. She crossed her arms and looked at me. “I get six pediatric residents every year. Oliver is by far one of the most gifted ones I’ve ever seen.” I nodded. She sounded angry. “He...” she let out a breath. “How... physical have you gotten?”

I looked into her eyes. “We had sex last night,” I said I looked at my watch. “24 hours ago to be exact,” I said.

She let out a sigh. “Elio, he’s overwhelmed! The bond is too strong! He’s only human!” I knew I had no beating heart, but whatever remnants I had of one were breaking. She must have noticed because her face softened. “Oliver... is actually quite sensitive,” she said more gently, placing her hand on my arm. “He seems to tread very carefully when it comes to anything romantic. Even Emmy and Mark were commenting on how quickly things were moving with you two. I don’t know how much that comes from what happened with you before when he was seventeen. I don’t know. But his brain has just said, ok, this is too much and has decided to give him a time out.” 

I nodded. I closed my eyes. It was me then. It was all me. I... I wish I could cry. I heard her walk back to the bedroom. I walked to the doorway and looked in. She had her eyes closed and was holding his hand. I closed my eyes and went inside. Darkness. Then, out of no where I heard him. He called out my name. I gasped. Dr. Sullivan looked at me. “He called me,” I said. I was quickly by his side. I grabbed his hand. _Elio!_ I heard him a second time. _I’m here,_ I told him. _I’m here Oliver._ I went inside his mind and was met with darkness again. 

“He needs time. His brain is just overwhelmed. Take it easy with him. He can have the rest of the week off. You have my cell. I’ll call you in 12hours,” she said getting up. I nodded and walked her to the door. She looked at me. “You didn’t think this may have been too fast Elio?” She looked into my eyes. I opened my mouth and was about to say that he wanted it to, but stopped when I realized how stupid it would sound.

“Even if he had wanted it as well, and I’m sure he did, we’re still superior beings. We can handle more, Elio.” She put her hands on my shoulders. “I’ve been in love with a human for years. We have to remember they’re not us. We can be too much for them. It is our responsibility to keep them safe.” She pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her. “I’ll call you in twelve hours. If... you feel anything negative, let me know.” 

“Ok,” I said. She walked out and I locked the door behind her. I went into the bedroom. Oliver was still in his scrubs. I undressed him gently and put some sleep pants on him. I then changed as well and warmed up some blood I had brought. I turned off all the lights and went back into the bedroom with him. I held him close and laid all night beside him. 

  

Darkness turned to light. I had laid beside Oliver, caressing him. I would speak to him every so often. I didn’t hear anything in return. I got up to warm up a bottle of blood. I was drinking it when I heard him. “Elio, where are you?”

I ran back to the bedroom and was quickly beside him. He was blinking and looking my way but his eyes weren’t focused. “Hey,” I said as I caressed his beautiful face. “It’s ok. You can keep your eyes closed.” He nodded his head and closed his eyes again.

“What...” he said with a hoarse whisper.

“Sshh,” I climbed over him and pulled him in to my arms. I made sure I was feeling nothing but calmness and love. “It’s ok, baby,” I said softly. “You’re safe. You’re ok.” I felt him nod against my neck. I was so relieved. 

I held Oliver until he fell sleep. I knew it was sleep because I could see snippets of his dreams. I held him all morning. Come noon, I decided to make him chicken pot pie. I would come in and check as often as I could. Once the food was done I got back in bed and held him to me again.

 

* * *

 

I closed my eyes and soon enough I was in his dream. I wasn’t sure where it was. There was a large stable and horses. He was riding a beautiful gray thoroughbred. He saw me and grinned. I looked around and saw a brown Arabian and jumped on him.

“You can ride?” Oliver asked me. 

“I can, my dear sir,” I said. “I was trained to ride into battle as well.”

He grinned at me. He started riding off and I gave chase. 

The scenery switched. We were laying underneath a huge oak tree. The huge thick branches twisted all around us. It seemed to be evening. Light enough to see but there was no direct sunlight on us. 

“What happened?” Oliver asked me. I turned and watched him get up on his left side. He was looking down at me. He smiled and reached over and with his right index finger trace my lips. I opened my mouth and let my tongue slide on the tip of his finger.

“It was all just a little too much too fast, baby,” I said. He furrowed his brow. “Come here,” I said gently, opening up my arms to him. He leaned down and laid on me, he rested his head on my right shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him. “It’s all ok now. I’ll take care of you.” I whispered to him.

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes open. Oliver and I were laying in the position as we had been underneath the oak tree. I wonder where that had been. I’ll ask him later. His mind was quite. He seemed to be waking up. I waited patiently for him. He began to move around and stretch. I just held him. He cleared his throat. I kissed his forehead. “Hey,” I whispered. 

“Hey,” he said hoarsely. 

“Let me get you some water,” I said. I gently slid out of the bed and got a cold glass of water. I brought it back to the bedroom. He drank it quite quickly. “More?” I asked. He nodded. He drank the second one a bit slower.

“Thank you,” he breathed out as I took the glass. I put it on his bedside table and sat down beside him. I wrapped him in my arms. I couldn’t help it. I closed my eyes. It had hit me during this ordeal, if he no longer existed than I wouldn’t want to either. There would be no purpose. He meant everything to me. I took a deep breath in. “You ok?” He asked me.

I chuckled and pulled back. “I’m ok now. I was freaking out earlier. And a vampire freaking out isn’t a pretty thing,” I said caressing his face. He seemed to blush and look away. Ok. I had to tone it back, I told myself. This wasn’t about me or how he suddenly gave meaning and purpose to my life. This was about him. “I made you chicken pot pie. Want me to bring you some?” 

“I love chicken pot pie,” he said. “I’m sure I can get up,” he said. He pulled away and swung himself around and got up way too quickly. He almost stumbled forward but I was extremely fast and caught him. “Wow. That was fast,” he said. 

I smiled. “I can put it on a tray and bring it to you. You just stay in bed,” I said gently. 

“Elio, I have laundry to do and grocery shopping to do,” he said.

“I can do that. Ok? Just, get back in bed. You need to be ok,” I said.

“I am ok,” he said, straightening. I felt the annoyance in him, this in turn, annoyed me. I was just trying to take care of him. He should be grateful not annoyed. 

I helped him walk to the dining table. His legs were slightly wobbly. When he sat down he was panting. “You ok?” I asked.

“I just feel so drained,” he said.

“Yeah, you know what’ll help? Staying in bed all day,” I said as I walked to the kitchen and got him food. I glanced back and saw him shake his head and look out his window as if he didn’t believe me. “You’re a doctor Oliver, if someone felt the way you felt after going through what you went through what would you tell them?” I placed his food in front of him as well as a glass of lemonade I had made. 

He picked up his fork. “And what exactly did I go through?” He asked.

“I told you,” I said sitting down.

He raised his eyebrows and took a bite of food. Once he had chewed and swallowed and drunk some lemonade he looked straight into my eyes. “Too much too fast isn’t exactly a medical condition,” he said. He kept eating.

“Well, I didn’t diagnose you. Dr. Sullivan did, so,” I said shrugging. He looked up at me, surprised. “So, I’m sorry I couldn’t describe it better but that’s what I got from her. She’ll be calling in the next hour to check on you and you can talk to her then. I know you respect her so maybe you’ll believe her since she has a PhD and knows a lot more than I do about these things.” I was fully aware that I probably sounded childish, but I actually didn’t care. I got up and went into the bedroom. I had actually seen his laundry and thought I would do his and mine together.

I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands. He meant so much to me. I knew he had meant a lot when we had met, but now... I hadn’t even been back in Toronto a week and I had found him and it was more intense. So much more intense. I felt as if I was walking a fine line between bliss and insanity. We could live in love and bliss forever if we just balanced it right. Our alpha personalities could not get the better of us. It could turn this beautiful need and want for each other into an all consuming insanity.

“I’m sorry,” came his voice from the entrance to the bedroom. I looked over. He was leaning against the frame. I instinctively got up and went to help him. He leaned into me this time.

“There’s no way you finished eating,” I said as gently as I could.

“No. I was wondering if you could bring it to me to the bed. I’m so drained, Elio. I’m having a hard time sitting up,” he said softly. I nodded. “Can you help me back into bed?”

If I had a heart it would have burst from happiness. I guided him to bed and propped him up against the headboard. “I’ll bring your food on a tray, ok?”

“Ok,” he said nodding.

I quickly got his plate and refilled his lemonade, deciding to put a straw in it to make it easier for him, and brought it to the bedroom. He took a forkful and put the fork down, resting his hand. I picked up the fork. “May I?” I asked. He gave me a small smile and nodded.

I took a deep breath in as I took some food and slid the fork in his lips. I was overcome with feelings. Warm, happy satisfied feelings. Some were him but some were me and I know we were both feeling this. I almost felt high off the satisfaction of taking care of him. I reached up and caressed his face. “I love this, Oliver,” I said tenderly.

“Us, you mean?” He asked reaching his hand up and placing it on top of mine. I nodded. 

I kept feeding him slowly and patiently. Every so often I’d lift the glass up so he could sip some lemonade. I noticed his eyelids were closing after he had eaten. I picked up the tray and cleaned everything up. I came back to the bedroom. He lifted his hand to me. I quickly went over and took. “What is it baby?” I asked. 

“Will you hold me?” He asked me. I nodded and smiled. I climbed in bed with him and he turned his body to me. I wrapped him in my arms and I felt the most complete I had ever felt in all my years on earth. I could safely say, being in love with a human had turned me into Oprah, Julia Child and Florence Nightingale.

 

* * *

 

I had texted Dr. Sullivan and mentioned he had woken up and eaten and had gone back to sleep. She told me she would drop by after she left the hospital at 5 pm. I thanked her.

Oliver stirred awake a bit past 3:30 pm. Apart from texting with Dr. Sullivan I had not gotten up or moved, except to caress him and give him kisses. It was amazing how good I felt. He stretched a bit and I felt his warm kiss on my neck. “Hey,” I said.

“Hey is for horses,” he said.

I smiled. “Dr. Sullivan will be by after she gets out of the hospital at 5 pm,” I said.

He nodded. “How did you reach her last night? It was late,” he asked me.

“We have this vampire helpline,” I said. “I called it and they gave me her number.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say vampire help line?” Oliver asked amused.

“I sure did,” I said chuckling.

“Ok that’s awesome,” he said laughing a bit more.

“Hey,” I said. “Where were we in your dream?”

“Texas,” He said. “It’s where I was born. We moved here with I was 10.”

“It was beautiful. All the horses. The oak tree.”

“It was. It is. My parents are there now. I decided to stay though. Maybe we can visit it sometimes next year,” he said. I felt the quickening of his heartbeat when he talked bout next year.

“Well, I know I’ll be around next year so, yeah, we coulddefinitely go,” I said.

We sat up and Oliver seemed stronger but he was not back to 100%. I helped him dress and took him to the living room where I propped him up on his leather couch. I got him more food and lemonade at his request and I gladly fed him. Once he was done I washed the dishes and warmed up some blood. I was washing my cup when there was a knock at his front door. It was almost 6 pm so I knew it was Dr. Sullivan. I quickly got to the door and opened it. She had a wool coat which she removed. She had a black pantsuit with a beautiful dark purple high collared shirt underneath. 

Her face lit up when she saw him sitting on the couch. “Oliver! Oh so glad to see you up,” she said. She walked over and gave him a hug. She glanced at me. “Could you give us a moment?” I nodded and walked into the bedroom. 

I sat down on the bed and clasped my hands. I could still hear their voices. I know Dr. Sullivan knew this, but I know she wanted to talk to Oliver and make him comfortable. “How are you feeling?” She asked him. 

“Drained but stronger as time goes by,” he replied.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I was sleep. I was dreaming I was on the beach and Elio was there. I think he said something like, you know we can’t really do this. Then he said wake up and open the door I’m almost home. I woke up. He knocked on my door. And I was like wow you can even talk to me in my dreams and then... darkness.”

“Ok. So I have a theory.”

“Ok?”

“It’s obvious the bond between you two is incredibly strong. There is something about you two.” 

“What? Why?”

“Let’s... worry about that later. Just know there is a bond and it is stronger than any human/Vampire bond I’ve ever seen,” Dr. Sullivan said. “And I think it came on a bit too quick. It’s strong and it took hold too fast. Your brain and body needed a time out.”

I heard Oliver sigh. “Ok. So now what? Because not having Elio in my life isn’t an option. I’d rather this than be without him.”

“No, I would never ask you and Elio to stay apart. On the contrary. Maybe you should move in together. Sleeping together every night is a wonderful way to decompress and bond in a less stressful way,” she said. “Listen, you both need to take a deep breath and think of ways in which you can relax and help each other. The bond is intense and it is here to stay. Be partners. Hold each other up. Don’t feel bad if he’s helping you more. Vampires are just stronger. No shame in that, Oliver.”

“Ok,” he said quietly.

“Focus on the love.”

“I just met him Saturday. How -“ 

“Don’t. I know. I’m a doctor too. This, though, THIS, has no explanation. This just is. It’s ok. Don’t be consumed by it. Look what it did. You’re in control of it, not the other way around. Ok?”

“Ok,” Oliver said.

“Elio!” I heard her call me. I got up and walked out the bedroom. I saw her lean down and kiss Oliver on the forehead. This warmed my non existent heart. “I’ll see you Monday. No sooner. Text me daily. I want to know how you are.” Oliver nodded. 

I followed her out into the hallway. I gently closed the door. “How are you feeling?” She asked as we slowly walked to the elevator.

“Taking care of him has satisfied me in ways I never even knew,” I said softly.

“I know, I feel that with my husband,” she said smiling. “Sleep with him every night. Having your bodies close in a relaxed state can help with the intensity, believe it or not. Being apart too long is the worst and as a doctor he will work long hours. Then you become desperate for your mate and craziness can happen.” I nodded. She let out a deep breath. “Let him call you soul mate first. Let him say I love you first. Give him that. Let him come to terms with this. Being undead means we’re shocked less. Humans are so emotional,” she shook her head. 

“Why haven’t you turned your husband?” I asked her, curious.

“He had children from a previous marriage and told me he could not see them die,” she whispered softly. 

I nodded. “I’m sorry. That was very personal.”

“It’s ok,” she reached up and caressed my cheek. She smiled. “I’ve never met true soul mates. If you turn him... my, you two will be extremely powerful. So be careful. Because it will make other vampires jealous. Including the one who turned you.” 

I nodded. “I know,” I said. “Thank you for everything.” The elevator dinged and opened up.

“I’m here anytime. Good night, Elio,” she said stepping inside the elevator.

“Good night, Dr. Sullivan,” I said. I raised my hand in a good bye wave and watched the elevator doors close.


	21. Feeding

I walked back to Oliver’s apartment. I found him looking out the window towards the sky. It was a clear night. “Wanna step outside?” I asked him. He looked at me, smiling and nodding. I went, wrapped him in the blanket he was in, slid my right arm behind his shoulders and my left arm under his knees and picked him up. I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling from the look on his face. I nodded at the balcony door, it unlocked and opened. I stepped outside with him. I placed him down gently beside me. I took a deep breath in and turned my face to the moonlight. 

Oliver was staring at me. I looked his way and smiled. He smiled back and I saw he was staring into my eyes. “I had heard people saying vampire’s eyes glow in the moonlight but close by yours look like they’re on fire. They move. They flicker like flames,” he said softly.

“Sounds like you like them,” I said.

“I love them,” he whispered with a soft smile, leaning against me. I held him and kissed his cheek. I felt him shiver. I picked him up and walked back in. The door closed and locked behind me. I took him to bed and laid down beside him. I still had him in the blanket. I caressed and kissed him around the face softly. He was sleep in no time.

 

* * *

 

I looked at my watch. 2:12 am. I glanced at Oliver. I reached over and caressed his hair and rubbed his back. I leaned in and kissed along his shoulder. I felt the relaxed feeling radiate through him. His heart was also beating a bit more strongly. It seemed to have gotten stronger as he slept throughout the night. I pulled back and looked back at my laptop screen.

I was on the dark web on a vampire site. After searching and sifting through a lot of crap about human and vampire relations of ALL kinds, I had finally come across a discord of vampires that were in romantic relationships with humans. Serious romantic relationships. I had made a few comments and one user struck me as interesting when they said that they and their partner could communicate through their dreams. I didn’t know if it was a man or a woman and if they were with a man or a woman but that didn’t really matter.

I clicked on their name and had started a private chat.

_LethlPrdtr27: Hey. My partner and I can communicate through dreams too. Have you ever been awake and your human partner sleep and you can still communicate that way?_

_HumnVampLove: Hey! Yes! This took us about 12 years to be able to do. The dream communication came about 4 years after we were together. How long did it take you two?_

12 years?! It took us days. FUCK! “Sorry buddy,” I mumbled as I ignore his question.

_LethlPrdtr27: So, question: has the bond ever affected your partner physically? My partner passed out night before last. I hadn’t fed from them or anything. It was concerning to say the least._

_HumnVampLove: Whoa! Bet that was scary. Not to us, but I am friends with another couple who have only been together two years and they can do all my partner and I can. His human passed out once and was in a coma of sorts for a couple of days. When his human woke they were too weak to have a normal life like for almost a month. He’s normally on here. But, he gave his human some of his blood and that’s how his human got better._

My eyes widened. What!? The only time I knew humans were fed vampire blood was during the time they were being turned. I thanked the vampire and quickly started searching about vampires feeding humans their blood. Most of what I found was on turning. Finally I found a blog about a vampire who said her human lover had been working on his car and somehow it had fallen upon him. She said she rushed and lifted the car up and got her human out from under the car. She said she saw his heart was barely beating and in a panic gave him her blood thinking she would turn him to save his life.

It didn’t turn him since he had too much human blood left in him, but it did save his life. She said her blood gave her enough time to take him to the ER. She said he needed emergency surgery and he recovered extremely fast. The medical staff were amazed at his quick recovery. She contributed it all to her blood. She said she didn’t give him much and has never given him more since. 

I furrowed my brow. That was physical injury. What about the humans passing out like Oliver? I read and read and clicked link after link. Finally I came to a Vampiric Journal of Medicine. I found an article about the effects a romantic relationship with a vampire have on a human. My eyes widened. This had to be it. It was published in 2004 and followed a 10 year study that had began in 1993, the year synthetic blood had come out and apparently there had been an increase in Vampire and human sexual and romantic interaction. Why hadn’t this been more widely talked about? I wondered in anger. I let out a breath. I knew why. Because vampire and human relationships were still looked down upon by the majority of vampires. Things were changing but not fast enough. I read on.

The author was a vampire psychologist who had followed 35 vampire/human couples and studied the bond formed. My eyes widened as I read. “There was no control or rhyme or reason to how strong the bond formed. The couples were even having the same amount of sexual activity the first six months of the study. One couple in particular, developed a very quick and strong bond, being able to share dreams within months of becoming romantic. In the second year, as the bond became stronger and the Human was able to telepathically communicate with her vampire lover, she became ill. She had a fainting spell and was hospitalized with crippling weakness. She was discharged a week later since her vitals were normal and all tests came back negative. Her weakness would not wane. Finally her vampire lover left as he felt he was the cause. I continued to interview her and after three months or so she returned to normal. She talked to me nine months later and said she was now with a human and the weakness had not returned. After much though, I came to the conclusion that although an initial strong bond may exist, the bond becoming stronger needs energy. As vampires are not susceptible to anything except for a few things in the world, the bond becomes stronger by draining the living energy of the human. Not killing it, but taking just enough to grow stronger and leaving enough energy for the human to live. The bond itself is vampiric in its nature. Sucking human life force to keep itself alive and becoming stronger.” 

I shut my laptop and threw it to the foot of the bed in anger. Fuck! Did Dr. Sullivan know this? I closed my eyes. What would Oliver say if he knew? Oliver. I looked over at him. I went to lay down and wrapped my arms around Oliver. My mind was racing. I took a few deep breaths and slowed my thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Well, at least we have our dreams,” Oliver said smiling. I chuckled. I looked around. We were sitting on a picnic blanket. We were sitting on top of a small hill. Flowers all around us. The moon was bright. There was a soft blue sheen over everything it was beautiful. “Where are we?” Oliver asked. 

“France,” I said softly. I looked at Oliver. “We do have our dreams but we can travel any time you want. When you have time we can come here for real.” 

Oliver nodded. He laid back on the picnic blanket. I went and laid beside him, throwing my arm across his chest. He pulled me on top of him. He caressed my face. I leaned down and kissed him. “When will I stop feeling weak? Do you know?”

I swallowed. “Your heart sounds stronger,” I whispered.

“Yes, it is, while I sleep and we’re together in my dreams, then I awake and it’s like all my energy disappears as the day goes by,” he looked at me. I could see the worry in his eyes. “We couldn’t even do this while I’m awake, Elio. I wouldn’t have the energy. I just eat and sleep.”

I nod. “Hey, let’s enjoy this dream and when we’re awake we’ll deal with what we have to deal with then,” I say as I lean down and kiss him. 

He nods and wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me down for a strong and passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

I awoke sometime later. The sun was shining brightly behind Oliver’s curtains. I grabbed my phone, 9:38 am. I sat up and called Johan. I apologized for being absent.

“So, no offense to your great Vampiric self, Dark Lord Perlman, but I did run the place alone all these years,” he said chuckling.

“Dark Lord Perlman,” I said with a grin. “That... that works. I don’t know why no one has called me that before. I want to be addressed that way from now on,” I said laughing.

Johan laughed. “For real man, take care of the kid ok? If you need me to go buy some Tylenol and shit, let me know.”

“Thanks man,” I said. Again, I thanked the powers of the universe for giving me someone like Johan as a business partner and friend.

 

* * *

 

I had made brunch for Oliver and had taken it to the bed. After I had washed everything up, I went back to the bedroom. “So, I thought you may want a bath,” I said gently as I sat down beside him. 

“Only if you join me,” he said taking my hand. 

I smiled at him and nodded. I helped him up and walked us to the bathroom. I sat him down on the closed toilet seat while I got some towels and a couple of bathrobes. I started running the water and used some lavender oils he had. Once everything was ready I got up and undressed. He reached for me. I helped him undress and before we stepped inside the water we just held each other tight. The bond we had was still a mystery to me, but at this moment all I was feeling was contentment and happiness. I knew he did too. We looked at each other. He leaned down and kissed me. The feelings intensified. When we parted, our faces inches apart, our chests pressed together, it felt as if his heart was beating life into mine. It felt wonderful. I felt my skin warm and I felt flushed to my cheeks. I felt.. human.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “You’re so beautiful,” he said. He held my face in his hands. “Elio,” he stared into my eyes with such intensity, I felt I couldn’t breathe. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, Oliver,” I said. We kissed again. His kiss felt hungry, I felt and smelled his arousal. “Baby,” I said. “Lets take it slow. Let’s have a bath and get you back in bed,” I whispered. He held me tight and nodded.  

I helped him climb inside the tub and I climbed in behind him. He leaned back on to me. I caressed him and kissed him. We murmured to each other softly and he ran his hands up and down my legs and thighs. I thought of all the reading I had done in the early hours of the morning. 

“I was on the web and I read somethings,” I said softly. 

“About?” Oliver asked.

“Bonds between vampires and humans. On a discord someone told me the human lover to a vampire friend fainted and was in a weak state for over a month. I also read a vampiric medical journal,” I said letting out a breath. “It seems the bond becomes stronger by feeding off the human’s life force. Some bonds are just so strong they leave the human in a weak state.”

“Like me,” he said softly.

“Like you,” I repeated. I felt his sadness. “Don’t be sad,” I said wrapping my arms around him. The sadness dissipated. He let out a breath. He turned to face me.

“How do we fix this?” He asked. “Because I’m not letting you go.”

I couldn’t help but feel deep adoration and admiration for him. It went both ways. I caressed his handsome face. I decided to be honest with him. “One vampire fed his weak human some of his blood,” I whispered.

Oliver’s eyes widened. He nodded. “Ok,” he said slowly. “Did that cure the human?”

“It seems so. Another human almost died when his car fell on him and his Vampire fed him her blood and he recovered,” I looked into Oliver’s eyes. 

“Ok,” he said again. “And is this allowed? You giving me some blood? Dr. Sullivan has never told me that was a custom or something to partake in. I asked her once. She said only vampires could feed from other vampires.” 

I nodded. I reached over dried my hands on a towel close by and got my phone. I found Fleur’s number and called her.

“Hello? Elio! You ok?”

“Good evening, Fleur. I hope you’re well. I’m fine thank you,” I looked at Oliver’s face. His eyes were a little wide.

“I am darling. What’s up?”

“I had a question. Is it illegal to feed a human vampire blood?”

A pause. “No, darling. If it was none of us would have been turned.”

“What if you did it not to turn them, but to heal them?”

A sigh. “There are absolutely no laws against us feeding humans. We just don’t because they become stronger. Like a hybrid. Mortal but with some or all of our strength and some or all of our powers. Each human is different.”

“You know this for a fact?” I said. I was intrigued.

“Yes, and you need to never repeat this. Yes, you can, but only a little bit, Elio. I imagine Oliver is still ill?”

“He is. I need him to get better.”

“Ok. You have my permission. But only the minimum necessary. And don’t make this a habit, if he needs it constantly then he should be turned.”

“Understood. Thank you, Fleur. Good night.”

“Good night, darling.”

I hung up. “I have permission to feed you. Only what you need though.” 

Oliver nodded. “I’m ready,” he said.

I stood up and helped him out. I drained the tub and helped him dry himself. I put a bathrobe on him. I put one on myself and we walked to the bedroom. I felt nervous and excited. I laid him on the bed. _Can I choose where to feed from?_ I heard Oliver ask me. This surprised me. “Sure,” I said with a smile.

I turned and walked back to the bathroom. I remembered when Bastien turned me he had a knife and slit his wrists. I remember our years after. I had fed from him plenty of times as I had had him, but had never once let him feed from me. He had said he would wait for me till I was ready. I never was and he got tired of waiting. Fleur had never asked to feed from me, and any vampire lover I had taken had always been turned down. My blood was sacred to me. Nobody had seemed worthy.

I went to Oliver’s medicine cabinet and got a brand new disposable razor. I waved my hand at it and it came apart. I grabbed one of the blades. It should do. I walked back to the bedroom. Oliver had opened up his bathrobe. His naked body was so beautiful. Oliver saw the razor blade. He looked nervous for a moment but he shook his head slightly. He looked at me nodded. “I hate that it’ll hurt,” he said. 

“It’ll be fine and I’ll heal in no time without a scar. I promise.”I didn’t want Oliver to worry. I walked to the bed and took my robe off. He smiled at my naked body. I leaned in and kissed him. “Where do you want to feed from?” I asked softly. If I had a heart... I felt the anticipation in my chest. Or was it his feelings? I didn’t know. I didn’t care. This was special. This was important. We both knew it. Oliver would be the first being ever to feast on my blood. 

He took a deep breath in and bit his lower lip. He reached for me and touched my left inner thigh. “Here,” he whispered. I couldn’t help but smile. I nodded. The thought was erotic and our bodies showed it. I got on the bed and he slowly kneeled and sat back in his feet in front of me. “How will I know when to stop?” He asked me softly, eying the razor.

“I’ll stop you,” I said. “It won’t taste good,” I warned him.

“It will. It’s you,” he said in a confident tone. I looked at him, he didn’t look or feel nervous at all. I loved his cockiness. This turned me on even more.

“Ready?” I asked. He nodded. I took the razor and pressed it to my inner thigh I pushed in and slid in a swift motion, making a cut about two inches long and half and inch deep. The blood flowed. Oliver leaned in quickly and his lips sucked on my skin. It felt... fucking... amazing. I was instantly hard. I couldn’t tear my eyes away as he sucked, licked and drank. He did it so hungrily it even surprised me. I felt his teeth as they dug into my skin as he sucked even harder. “That’s enough,” I said. He sat up. I stared at him, blood all over his lips and chin. I licked my finger and ran it over my cut, so my saliva could heal it. It would start healing soon, in a matter of seconds. My saliva worked even faster on me.

Oliver was panting. I stared at him in amazement as he licked his lips. His eyes were so intense. At this exact moment he looked... vampiric. I was blown away and intimidated. Would he be stronger than me as a vampire? The thought was scary and arousing. He looked down and saw my erection and quickly took it in his mouth. I cried out. He sucked me so hard. It was intense and incredibly good. I heard a growl from the back of his throat as he sucked me. I was frozen in complete shock and sexual atousal and... fear?

 _Come. Now._ I hear Oliver’s voice in my head. He looked up at me. I grinned down at him and let myself go. I came and he swallowed it, every single drop. He kept sucking me more even after I had climaxed, until I pushed his shoulders back, forcing him to stop when I became too sensitive and couldn’t take it anymore. “What? Too much?” He asked laughing.

“Fuck you,” I said laughing. I stared at him in utter fascination and amazement. “Looks like my blood did the trick,” I said. My eyes wondered to his lips and chin. They still looked blood stained. I stared down at my cock and saw red stains on it. I was instantly aroused again. He noticed. The energy was electric between us. It was filled with sexual desire and want and need. I felt that hunger. That deep sexual bloody hunger I only felt for him.

He ran his fingertips over my thigh. The blood stain was there but nothing else. My skin was smooth, no scar, no nothing. “Amazing,” He said. He sat back and flexed his fingers. “Is this what it feels like?” He asked me softly. His eyes were sparkling. 

“Let me go in your head,” I said. He nodded. I went inside and felt... great. Focused, sharp minded and extra aware of everything around me. Every cell in him felt so alive. Colors were bright and sounds clear and the smells were potent. I could smell my blood and semen. Oliver loved it. He loved everything about me. I came out. “Yeah,” I said laughing. “Yeah, after your training, it’s just like that.” 

He nodded. Oliver suddenly leaned forward and grabbed me and pulled me onto him, wrapping his arms around my waist as my body made contact with him. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes as I straddled him. I felt his teeth graze up the skin of my neck and gently bite me. “Fuck I wish I had fangs,” he said in his rough, silky voice. He licked up my neck. He was growling softly. My cock twitched with excitement. “Elio,” he said. “May I fuck you?” 

My whole body reacted to this “I thought you would never ask,” I said.


	22. A Better Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Oliver’s POV  
> Enjoy! <3

I bit into Elio’s neck... hard. How I wished I had fangs. I had an extreme craving to feed from him. His blood had been delicious. It tasted like blood, yes, but so much sweeter and I swear, when it went inside me, it had sung to me. Was I insane? I didn’t know. I didn’t care. I felt him turn and reach his hand out. The lube flew from the bedside table to his hand. I licked over his Adam’s apple and then bit into the other side of his neck. He groaned. He was so sexy. 

 _When you turn we can feed from each other as much as we want,_ Elio said to me. _And fuck as much as we want,_ I responded. He chuckled. “Yes, that too,” he said breathlessly.

“Elio, god you smell so good. You’re so... mouthwatering and delicious. Fuck,” I said as I felt my erection poke him. I was so hard. He slid back and rubbed lube on me. I went and leaned back against the headboard, my knees bent and feet flat on the bed. Elio climbed on me and leaned over and kissed me. His delicious lips on mine. He smelled so good. I knew his smell. 

I remembered being a small boy in Texas. When a thunderstorm was coming, I would run out to our horse arena and climb the fence to watch the storm clouds as they approached. I could see the lighting getting closer. It was exciting to me. Then I would feel the first raindrops. I could smell the rain. Elio reminded me of that. The fresh smell of rain. His breath, though, was like a flowery perfume. He smelled like rain and flowers. I loved rain and flowers. So fucking much. I got even harder.

“You smell like the rain,” I whispered to him. He looked down at me. “I love how the rain smells.” 

“You smell like rosewood,” he whispered back. I raised my eyebrows. “I love the smell of rosewood.”

We both laughed and kissed and he straightened and lowered his body onto mine. I groaned in pleasure as every inch of me slid into his body. “Oh fuck, yes,” he cried out. I grinned. I grabbed a hold of his hips and started thrusting up into him. He looked slightly taken aback.

“What?” I asked.

“Fuck, you’re just so much stronger,” he said panting. 

I laughed and thrusted up even harder. I loved all the sounds he made. He threw his head back and I looked at his neck. My mouth watered. I wanted more of his blood. It was a sudden pang of want, deep inside me. He looked down at me and looked into my eyes, brow furrowed. I knew he had felt my hunger. I saw a small smile spread across his lips. After a moment he closed his eyes and threw his head back again. His body rising and falling on top of me. He actually pushed himself down as I thrusted up. _You know just how to fuck me,_ I said to him as I groaned loudly.

He looked down and gave me a sexy smile. “As do you, baby,” he said panting. “You... know just... how... to fuck... me...” he said as he rode me. My eyes wondered down his beautiful body. I watched as his abdomen flexed. I reached up and touched his beautiful, soft skin, his muscles firm underneath. I loved his skin. I didn’t even know how to explain it. It glowed from within. I suddenly wished he would sweat. I would have loved licking up all his sweat. “Seriously?” He asked panting.

“Seriously,” I said, panting just as hard and looking up sat him. My eyes went back on his abdomen. I ran my hand down his beautiful body. I then reached down and wrapped my fingers round his erection. Elio hissed with pleasure. I stroked down as I thrusted up. The way he groaned gave me goosebumps. I closed my eyes and just let his groans fill my mind. Every noise he made seemed amplified in my brain. I could feel his pleasure inside of me. He was filled with deep satisfaction and it felt so gratifying to know I could make him feel like this.

I grabbed him around the waist and flipped him over. This is how I liked to be while I came. I had a perfect view of his face. I had never cared to look, it hadn’t meant much to me before. With Elio though, it meant everything. I wanted nothing more than to watch his beautiful face as I came deep inside of him. Not only that, but I wanted him looking right back at me. His left knee was hooked over my right arm, I needed him to grant me access to the deepest parts of him. He had to. I loved his moans and groans and the deep growls that would escape him. He growled now as I thrusted in him particularly deep. I growled back, it just came out of me without even thinking about it. It felt natural.

“Elio,” I said breathlessly.

“Oliver,” he replied with a moan.

“Elio,” I repeated again as my body tensed. I was so close.

“Oliver,” he said as he looked into my eyes.

“Elio!” I cried out as I came deep within him. I felt his body tense.

“Oliver!” He called out as he came as well. His release hit both our abdomens. It smelled so good. _Feed me some,_ I demanded. Even my inner voice growled with need. He reached down and ran his fingers through it and brought it to my lips. I sucked his fingers greedily. It tasted even better than it smelled.

I collapsed on him. I wrapped my arms around him tight. “Don’t ever leave me,” I whispered to him.

“I could never,” he whispered back, panting. “I need you just as much as you need me.”

“Good,” I said. I closed my eyes as he stroked my hair. I drifted off to sleep.

 

We woke up a few hours later. We showered and decided to go out to eat. It was about 4 in the afternoon by then. We went to an Indian restaurant nearby. He drank his blood as I ate chicken tika and samosas. “These are so good.”

I saw Elio leaned in and inhaled. “I could cook this for you,” he said. “We would just have to fly India to get a couple of the spices they use if you want it to taste that authentic,” Elio said chuckling. I laughed along with him. I got some more food to go and we returned home. 

We decided to spend the night at Elio’s place. I got a bag with some clothes from my place and we then we made our way up the elevator. Once we got there I asked him to play for me and I sat beside him and watched his beautiful fingers work their magic on the piano. I closed my eyes. I could feel all he felt as he played. It felt wonderful. It was so moving and emotional. I sighed when he was done.

“Wow,” I said. “That felt great.”

He nodded. “Nothing else compares,” he said softly. “Do you have a hobby that makes you feel like that?”

I let out a breath. “Not really. You get a rush while you play and then deep satisfaction afterwards. Work makes me feel that way. I don’t say I get a rush while I’m trying to diagnose a child because I’m over come with concern, of course,” I said to him. He nodded with understanding. “The satisfaction though, once I’ve figured things out and a treatment plan works or a surgery is done and went well, that feels really similar.” 

“That’s wonderful, Oliver,” he said. I caressed his beautiful face and leaned in to kiss him. Our kiss deepened as we opened our mouths to grant more access to each other. We got up from the piano bench and quickly made our way to Elio’s bedroom. Once we were close enough to his bed, he picked me up and threw me on it. I laughed.

“It’s my turn,” he said, growling. I nodded as my heart beat with nervous excitement. He peeled his clothes off incredibly quickly. I had only taken off my shirt and had started undoing my pants as he got the lube and climbed on to his bed completely undressed. He pulled my jeans and boxers off with one swift movement. He was on me, kissing me and licking my neck. “Tell me how you want it,” he whispered in my ear.

 _How I want it?_ I thought. I had only had it when he had had me in the shower. I wasn’t sure as I hadn’t tried anything else. I was thinking of this when he stopped and looked down at me. “What?” He asked me.

“I didn’t say anything,” I said.

“No, no I know you didn’t SAY,” he said softly. “But, what? You don’t know because only I’ve...” he trailed off.

I was suddenly embarrassed and I felt myself blush. My neck and face got very warm. I wanted to hide. “Yeah. Yeah just you,” I said. I actually tried to get off the bed. Elio grabbed me.

“Hey. What the fuck? Where are you trying to go? We’re about to have sex,” he said. We looked at each other. “You’re actually embarrassed because you haven’t bottomed for anyone but me?” He asked. I shrugged and looked away. “Oliver,” he said kissing up my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed along my collarbone. “You have no idea, how happy that makes me. You’re mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.”

I felt it. He was right, he was incredibly happy and most of the embarrassment I felt suddenly wore off. I nodded as he kept kissing me. “I want to get on my hands and knees,” I said quietly.

“Yes, baby,” he said nuzzling my chest. It tickled and I laughed. He kissed me all over my neck and chest. He kissed my lips. “Why would you feel embarrassed?” He asked me seriously.

I shook my head. Opening up had never been easy for me, but I wanted more than anything to be open with Elio. _I didn’t want to seem inexperienced,_ I told him, looking away. He took my chin and turned my face towards him. _We can tell each other anything,_ he said. I nodded. _I love you,_ he told me. He gently kissed me. I felt it. I felt how much he loved me. _I love you too,_ I said back to him.

“Good,” he said as he kissed me harder. “Now turn around because I need to be inside of you. Now.”

I grinned and turned around. I loved how his voice made me feel. I got up on my hands and knees. I felt his lips on my back and his hands rubbing up and down the back of my thighs. I felt him run his right hand up and insert two fingers in me. I moaned as he gently stretched me. It felt incredible. He added a third finger eventually and again, gently stretched me. I couldn’t wait for him to be in me. I felt him grab my hips and I felt the throbbing, wet tip of his erection at my entrance. I couldn’t help it and pushed my hips back, his head entered me. Elio groaned and pushed himself in the rest of the way.

“You wanted it that bad?” He said in a husky voice.

“As bad as you want me in you,” I replied. He laughed and I loved the sensation it gave me as he was in me. I felt his feelings of satisfaction wash over me. He loved how much I desired and needed him. It was mutual. He started sliding in and out of me. It felt good but I could tell he was being cautious. “Don’t hold back,” I told him. “You can be you, remember? Don’t hold back. You didn’t last time, so don’t this time.” 

He let out a breath and grabbed my hips. “Promise me you’ll let me know if it’s too much,” he said as he gently ran his hand across my back. 

“I will but I’ll be fine. I was fine last time. Did you hold back last time?” I asked him.

“No,” he said as he started thrusting in and out of me. “No. I didn’t hold back. And it was fucking amazing,” he said groaning as he picked up speed. It stung as he thrusted deeper but I felt nothing but ecstasy. I raised my right hand and placed it flat on the headboard. “You feel so amazing. So amazing,” he said.

He took me inside his mind. He had never done that before. I felt how turned on he was, how much he needed and wanted me and how pleased he felt as he fucked me. “Harder,” I told him. He obliged. I cried out loudly as I felt him take full control of me. He truly wasn’t holding back now, I knew it. I felt it. I felt his need for me and craving for me. I wanted him to have all of me in any way he wanted and needed to. _I’m all yours,_ I told him. _All yours._  

“Say it, say the words,” he said as he fucked me.

“I’m all yours, Elio,” I said moaning. “All yours.”

“Just mine?” He fucked me even harder as he asked this. I felt his feeling of need for confirmation, there was even a slight feeling of desperation in the need for me to tell him that yes, I was his and only his.

“Yes, baby,” I said. I reached back and grabbed his hand that was on my hip. “Just yours. Completely and fully yours.”

I felt the relief. I let out a satisfied groan. He grabbed my hips tighter and started fucking me relentlessly. I felt his hunger again, for my body and the pleasure it brought him. As much as I was enjoying this, his feelings somehow overshadowed mine and I felt his deep need for me. I was feeling everything he was, I even felt the dull burning ache in the back of my throat that I just knew was thirst. I had felt it slightly after I had drunk his blood and then craved for more. 

I put both my palms against the headboard now, he wasn’t holding back. I closed my eyes and stiffened my arms, bracing myself against his tireless, delicious assault on my body. I thought of how I had never wanted this from anyone else. I had never desired it or craved it this way. Just from him. It’s as if my body already knew he was the only one that could ever satisfy me fully. I knew no one else could give me this, could fuck me this way or own me this way. I fully submitted my body and soul to him. It amazed me how easy it was to do. I simply let go and opened myself to him, hiding nothing, as if he had already known me and as if it was what I was just supposed to do.

“So beautiful,” he said to me. “So perfect. So, so perfect. You’re the most perfect being in the universe, baby,” he said. His voice, even between pants and laced with sexual desire still had a tenderness to it.

“Not as perfect as you baby,” I replied. “No one could be more perfect than you are. In every way. In every way.” I heard his delicious groan as my body tightened around him. It amazed me how lovingly tender the moment felt, even as he was fucking my brains out. Just another way I knew the love between us was perfect for us. I thought of his sweet angelic face, how he looked so young as he slept, but then remembered how he could easily rip someone’s throat out and extinguish their existence in a flash. I knew that should scare me, but it didn’t. It just turned me on more. My body tightened around him again. He groaned in pleasure.

I reached down and started stroking myself. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, yes, yes.” I stroked faster, my body tensing and on the cusp of what I knew would be an incredible orgasm. A short moment later, I came, and soon after so did he. We both collapsed on the bed. I was sweaty and hot and panting. He was panting also, but he felt cool against my warm skin.

“Ok, I’m beginning to get jealous of this no sweating thing,” I said as he slid out of me and went to grab a towel. He chuckled and got back in bed with me. I ran my hands up his chest and neck and slid my right hand up the back of his head, wrapping my fingers round his curls. I pulled him in for a kiss. I let out a satisfied breath as we pulled apart. He laid his cheek on my chest and I caressed his back and arm. 

Elio ran his hand across my chest and gently pulled on my chest hair. “I love your chest hair, it’s so sexy,” he said. I chuckled.

We laid there a moment, basking in all the satisfaction we felt. I had never felt so peaceful. After our breathing had returned to normal, I remembered him playing for me the last time I was at his place. “Oh, that song you played last time I was here,” I said.

“Better Love,” He said. I nodded. “It just makes me think of us,” he said. He waved his hand and stereo turned on. “Listen to it,” he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Hozier’s hauntingly beautiful voice filled the room.  

“I once kneeled in shaking thrill, I chase the memory of it still, of every chill. Chided by that silence of a hush sublime, blind to the purpose of the brute divine but you were mine. Staring in the blackness at some distant star, the thrill of knowing how alone we are, unknown we are. To the wild and to the both of us, I confessed the longing I was dreaming of, some better love, but there's no better love, beckons above me and there's no better love, that ever has loved me, there's no better love. Darling, feel better love. Feel better love.”

“It’s like a poem,” I said.

“Indeed,” he replied.

“And I've never loved a darker blue than the darkness I have known in you, own from you. You, whose heart would sing of anarchy, you would laugh at meanings, guarantees, so beautifully. When our truth is burned from history by those who figured justice in fond memory, witness me. Like fire weeping from a cedar tree, know that my love would burn with me, we’ll live eternally; ‘cause there's no better love that beckons above me, there's no better love that ever has loved me, there's no better love, so darling, feel better love. ‘Cause there's no better love that’s laid beside me, there's no better love that justifies me, there's no better love, so darling, darling, feel better love. Feel better love.”

I looked into his eyes as the song ended. “It’s perfect,” I said to him.

“I thought so,” he said softly. “I love you.” 

I felt my heart thump in my chest as his words sunk into me. I caressed his cheek. “I love you,” I whispered to him.

“Forever?” He asked me. I looked into his eyes. He looked so sweet and innocent, so beautiful. My heart could burst.

“Forever, baby. Forever.”


	23. Life As We Know It

I woke up Saturday morning and felt around the bed. I heard Elio’s voice coming from the living room. 

“Yes. Ok. Well, it was instantaneous. I saw the change right away and I think he felt the change right away,.” I furrowed my brow and sat up. I looked around and saw a bathrobe on the floor. I grabbed it and put it on. I walked out to the living room. Elio saw me and smiled. “Actually he’s up now if you wanted to talk to him?” He nodded. He held his phone out. “It’s Dr. Sullivan,” he said.

I took the phone from his hand. “Hey Dr. Sullivan.”

“Oliver sweetheart. Elio just told me he fed you his blood,” she said.

“Yeah,” I said. I couldn’t help but smile remembering it. My heart beat faster. “He did.”

“And you were ok with that?” She asked gently.

“I was more than ok with it,” I said softly. I could feel my neck warm up. I saw Elio glance my way, hint of a smile on his lips.

I heard Dr. Sullivan laugh. “What a silly question for me to ask!” I smiled. “How did you feel afterwards?”

“Great. Wonderful.”

“Ok! Would you mind if on Monday when you came to work I take some of your blood and see if you’ve had any physical change?”

“No, I’m ok with that,” I told her.

“Ok! Well take care and have a wonderful weekend. Rest up and I’ll see you Monday my dear.”

“Thank Dr. Sullivan. I’ll see you Monday.” I hung up and handed Elio his phone back. Elio took it and kissed me.

“How did you sleep?” Elio asked me.

I wrapped my arms around him. “I slept incredibly well, thank you. And you?”

“I slept as if I’ve had the most amazing sex of my life,” Elio said grinning at me.

“The best of your life? Are we talking living life or vampire life or both?” I asked chuckling as I looked down at his perfect face.

“Both,” he told me as he kissed me again.

 

We spent the rest of Saturday doing things around our places. Laundry, grocery shopping etc. It felt good doing these things with Elio and I couldn’t help but find it endearing when Elio said he wondered if he should have bought a dining room table instead of placing his piano there.

“Well, I have a dining room table so, I think you’re ok,” I said smiling at him. 

 

Sunday evening we were back at his place. He had cooked for me and I had watched him as he had warmed up blood for himself. I had wished for him to feed from me. I had wanted him to since I had fed from him.

We had showered together and were now in bed. I had pulled him to me and was kissing him passionately. The need to have him feed from me was so overwhelming.

“Feed from me,” I whispered as his naked body laid on mine, his erection rubbing against mine.

“It seems counter productive,” he said. “I’m afraid you’ll become weak again.” We looked into each other’s eyes and I could feel his fear.

I wrapped my arms around him protectively. “Don’t be afraid,” I said to him. I slowly felt the fear subside. It made me happy to think I could give him feelings of safety as he did for me. “Baby, I’ll be ok. I promise,” I said softly looking into his eyes. “But... please. Please, feed from me.” I couldn’t explain it, but the need for him to drink my blood had been excruciating. I had no time to think about why I was feeling like this, I just knew he had to.

I had gasped at the slight sting of his fangs piercing my flesh and then piercing my jugular. The sounds he made as he fed from me were lovely, I could feel his hunger and it turned me on. I pushed up into his erection and he thrusted his hips down. I suddenly wondered what it would be like to have him feeding on me as I came. He retracted his fangs and began licking me softly, healing me. I sighed. It felt too quick.

I felt him chuckling. “Too quick?” He asked softly between licks.

“Yes,” I said. I ran my hands over his body and soft skin. Once he was done licking my wounds he worked his was down my body, his lips and tongue kissing and licking my skin. I watched him take me in his mouth. I growled. This growling thing was here to stay, it seemed. I liked it. He smiled whenever he heard it. I reached down and slid my hand into his dark hair and wrapped my fingers around his curls. I lifted my hips to meet his lips. I wanted him to take all of me in his mouth. I had always enjoyed being dominant during sex and I still felt that with Elio. There was a shift though, where I had never once been submissive before, I wanted to give as much as I wanted to take.

He sucked me harder, eliciting deep moans, groans and the occasional growl from me. He flipped me over and pulled my hips up to place me on my knees. He spread me open and I felt his tongue press inside me. I almost came. I had to will myself not too. He chuckled. “That good?” He asked.

“Shut up,” I said, panting and grinning. “Don’t stop. Keep going,” I begged. I wasn’t too proud to beg, not with him. I’d constantly beg if it meant he would never stop. I also knew he loved it when I begged. This was something else I could only do with him. His tongue had greedily licked around my opening and had slid inside of me as I felt his lips kiss and suck me hard. He would then tenderly kiss around, his lips soft and loving, his hands gentle, then he would bite and dig his fingertips into my skin, making me groan and whimper. He was amazing. Amazing. Brutal and gentle, rough and delicate, saint and sinner. He was perfect for me.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday morning I had sought out Dr. Sullivan and she took some blood samples. She smiled at me as I pulled my sleeve down over the cotton ball and medical tape.

“How are you?” She asked me softly.

“I’m feeling amazing. My senses are -“

“No, sweetie. How are YOU?”

“Oh,” I said chuckling. I sat back down on the stool I had been. She sat in front of me, crossing her legs and giving me a warm smile. Lots of thoughts ran through my head. “I’m in love,” I said finally. “It’s the real thing. I know it.”

She nodded and smiled. “I know it may be a bit confusing,” she said.

“It was. At first,” I said. “But I let myself go. I’m not holding back.” I took a deep breath. “In the past I’ve always held out until I felt it was safe to move forward, but this time I just went for it. He makes me feel safe. I believe him and I trust him. It’s like...” I shook my head. I blushed. “It’s like I’ve always known him,” I admitted.

Dr. Sullivan smiled at me. “Well, it seems as you both feel the same for each other. I could feel how much he cares for you when I met him,” she said.

A couldn’t help but grin at her comment. I looked up at her. “If I turn after I’m done my residency, could I come back and practice medicine when I’m done with my training?”

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, Oliver. There is no reason you wouldn’t be allowed to come back here and practice. You’re amazing now!” She said laughing. “I can’t imagine how you could be any more amazing but turning will let you tap even more deeply into that amazing mind of yours!”

I laughed. She looked excited at the prospect of me turning. “I’ve not told Elio yet but I’m know he’ll be happy with it,” I said. “I want to be with him forever.”

She got up and hugged me. “And you will be,” she said patting my back. She took a deep breath. “Just, always be vigilant. You’d be surprised at the envy out there for two souls that have found their perfect significant other.”

I furrowed my brow and nodded. “I will thank you. I’ll always trust my gut. I feel, my instincts always showed me the right way.”

“They do,” she said. “Trust them always.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re feeling better?” Emmy asked. I nodded. We were in the cafeteria and I was starving. Not sure why, Elio had made me pancakes this morning, but I did noticed I required more food lately. “What was wrong?” She asked.

“Just, came down with something. Dr. Sullivan came to see me. So I was in good hands,” I said without thinking much of it.

Mark laughed. “Dude, a pediatrician took care of you?”

“Elio called her actually, which I thought was sweet of him. I was...” I didn’t know how to describe it. “Out of it? I don’t know. Anyway. I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” I said.

“So I bet Elio took care of you huh?” Mark said with a stupid smile on his face. Emmy giggled.

“He sure did,” I said raising my eyebrows. I wasn’t exactly sure what expression I had but Emmy giggled harder and Mark shook his head.

“I’m actually half wanting to ask because I’ve never had Vampire sex...” Mark said. “But I’ve never had play by play of dude on dude action, sooo... Anyway, back to the fact that I’ve never had sex with a Vampire,” Mark said shaking his head.

“I did once,” Emmy said.

Mark and I both looked at her. “What? How am I the only one that hasn’t boned a vampire?” Mark asked. 

“Well in all fairness I didn’t bone him... he...” Emmy trailed off suddenly looking embarrassed. Mark and I burst out laughing.

“Yeah. He boned you. Oliver boned a vamp though and has been boned as well. Damn! I feel so left out!” Mark said.

“Well, go find you a vampire to sleep with,” Emmy told Mark.

“Like it’s so easy. How did you meet Elio?” Mark asked me.

“Here,” I said. “Love at first sight,” I said without thinking.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Mark said. I looked up at him. “Dude! The L word! Already?!”

“When you know, you know,” I said shrugging. 

Emmy nodded. “Maybe if you were as emotionally mature as Oliver and wouldn’t just think about ‘boning’ you would make a deeper, more emotional connection, Mark.”

Mark just shook his head. I laughed.

 

* * *

 

I unlocked my door and stepped inside. Elio had texted me earlier. He had made me dinner and had left it in my fridge. Johan had needed the night off and he was closing the tattoo shop at 10. He told me he would come by and spend the night at my place. Once I had eaten I grabbed a book and settled in bed. I had been reading about 20 minutes when my phone rang. It was Elio.

“Hey,” I answered smiling.

“Hi, baby. How are you? Did you like dinner?”

“I loved it, thank you so much. I’m good. In bed. How are you?”

“Good, it’s slow so we’re closing at 9:30. Plus I can’t wait to get home to you,” he said in his soft and sexy voice. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. 

“I can’t wait for you to be home,” I said.

“Good. Were you going to sleep?” He asked me.

“Nah just reading The Count Of Monte Cristo,” I said. “I’m going to stay up until you come home.”

“You don’t have to,” he said, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

“I know. I want to,” I said.

“Ok. I’ll be leaving here soon. I love you.”

“I love you,” I said and we hung up. I put my phone to charge and kept reading my book. Time flew, as the story was engrossing. I suddenly heard a key at my door. I glanced at my phone, 10:16 pm. I got up and walked out of the bedroom. I got to the living room as Elio was stepping inside. I stopped and smiled at him. “Hi.” I said. I looked at him as he took his coat off. He had an orange red v neck sweater on, black skinny jeans and his black Doc Martens. He was so gorgeous.

“Hi,” he answered me, hanging his coat up and slipping off his Doc Martens. I... felt that ache in the back of my throat.

“Hungry?” I asked him. My heart started beating fast.

I saw his eyes wander to my chest and I knew he had noticed the change in my pulse. “I bit,” he said, walking towards me. He reached me and he took my hands in his. He laced his fingers through mine. “Could you feed me baby?” He asked me softly. My heart was beating wildly now. He had never asked me like that before.

He chuckled and kissed my collar bone. “What’s so funny?” I asked him.

“Nothing funny. It just makes me happy how much you like to feed me,” he said in a low and soft voice. “It’s absolutely beautiful.”

I blushed and felt like a silly teenager. He made me feel this way more often than not. Usually in moments like this when he was being romantic.

“It feels intimate,” I said. “And I want to be intimate with you in every single way.”

Elio smiled and kissed my lips. “I love the way you say things,” he said to me grinning. I chuckled and kissed him. With one smooth swift motion he picked me up. His right arm under my knees. He walked us into the bedroom and laid me down gently on the bed. He undressed quickly and got in the bed with me. He took my lounge pants and boxers off. I didn’t have a shirt, and I was naked in no time. He licked his lips as he looked down my body.

I grinned. “Do I look that tasty?” I asked him.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he said softly. His eyes were still wandering. I saw his fangs come out. My heart started beating fast. He took his right hand and placed it on my left hip. He traced his finger tips in and down. He rubbed his thumb on the soft skin of my groin. “I want to feed from here,” he said looking at me. I just nodded. My heart was pounding in my chest.

He placed his hands on my knees and spread my legs.He slid down. I felt his kiss on my lower abdomen. I felt open and vulnerable. Elio was still rubbing the spot on my groin. I watched as he moved over, fangs out and pierced my skin. It hurt, that spot was sensitive. I whimpered slightly as he dug in. The pain started to subside. His saliva numbed pain. I watched as he fed from me. I reached down and caressed his face. He looked up at me and our eyes met. I could hardly breath. His eyes... they weren’t glowing but, they weren’t like they typically were. I’d never seen them like that. He retracted his fangs and pressed his tongue to my puncture wounds.

“Your eyes,” I whispered. They had flashed as he had fed from me. I wondered if they always did that, he was normally at my neck and I had never had a visual of his eyes as he fed from me before. He looked up at me. They were back to normal. I watched as he licked me and took care of me.

“Does it hurt?” He asked as he gently touched the pink marks.

“No,” I said. He looked up at me. I sat up and grabbed him and pulled him to me. I pulled him on top of me, his legs in either side of me. I kissed him for a long while. I was so hard. He looked into my eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. I felt... a hunger, a need, a deep want. Elio felt it from me. That hint of a smile still on his lips. 

“Tell me what you need,” he said looking down at me.

“You,” I said. “All of you.” I kissed his neck. “With your hands gripping the head board for dear life as I fuck you as I hard as I possibly can,” I said panting. I heard a small gasp from Elio and I felt the hot, wet tip of his erection on my abdomen.

“Yes,” he said. He climbed off me and went to the head board. I grinned as I grabbed the lube from the bedside table. I was so turned on. I looked at his beautiful body as I put lube on myself. I could hardly wait. Elio looked over his shoulder and grinned at me. I knew he sensed my impatience.

I got behind him and entered him quickly. “Oh fuck!” I breathed into his hair. I groaned at how tight he felt around me. He pushed his hips back against me, getting even tighter. “Fuck. Fuck stop or I’ll fucking come,” I said laughing. I bit his neck. Hard. He cried out in surprised. I loved that. I reached over and placed the palms of my hands on top of his as I started to fuck him.

I knew he was stronger than me and more deadly but I did enjoy being larger than him. Not that he was small. Elio was six feet tall, but I loved being larger. I loved his slender body and slender hips and slender thighs and arms. There was so much about him that I loved. There was something gracefully beautiful about Elio. Every single part of him, from his beautiful fingers, to his gorgeous lips and equally gorgeous cock that just looked like a work of art to me.

I groaned and thrusted in hard and fast. He pushed back against me. I felt him grip the head board. He leaned his head back on my shoulder. I wrapped my right arm around him, slid my palm down his whole perfect body and wrapped it round his cock. He growled as I started stroking him. I bit his shoulder. I fucked him hard and fast. I didn’t hold back. I felt him reach back and grab my hair, pulling my head towards his neck. I loved it. I bit his neck and earlobe. I kept stroking him.

The sounds he was making were amazing. He was pulling on my hair still, my lips at his neck, kissing, biting, licking. He spread his legs wider and I pounded in deeper. “Can’t get deep enough, baby,” I growled into his ear. He responded by pulling my hair harder and pushing hips back against me more. I cried out loudly as I fucked him as hard and fast as I possible could. I completely lost myself in this moment of passion. The frenzy with which I was fucking him was new even to me, and I never wanted to stop.

I went as long as I could, which after having Elio’s blood, tended to be a long time. It was wonderful though, because Elio never tired. He was so good to me. He took everything I was giving him and always showed me he wanted me. He was perfect. When I finally came, I felt it throughout my whole body. Nothing made me feel as if he was mine more than the exquisite explosion of my orgasm deep inside of his perfect body. I held him tight as I came, thrusting in deeper, more gently now as I was so sensitive, but even now that it was over, I couldn’t help but crave to be in deeper.

Elio finally relaxed his hand and let go on my hair. We slid onto the bed, me still inside of him. I never wanted out. “Let me stay inside of you,” I whispered kissing the back of his neck, panting, barely able to talk.

He was panting just as hard. “If it was up to me, I’d keep you inside of me all night, baby.”

I closed my eyes. My cock was still throbbing inside of him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 


	24. Birthday Dinner

As the week passed, the positive effects the vampire blood has had in me became more apparent. If there were any negative effects, apart from me eating like a horse, I didn’t see them as Elio seriously enjoyed cooking for me. I joked around with him as I told him and referred to myself as Oliver 2.0. Dr. Sullivan has also told me my blood showed no anomalies. It was typical human blood. I just shrugged and took it for what it was. 

“I’m feeling more rested with less sleep. Even at 6 pm when I’ve been walking around for 11 hours my feet don’t hurt. Also, I’ve always had a steady hand. Always. It’s even more steady, Elio. How that’s possible, I don’t know. But it is and I’m here for it!” I said laughing.

“That’s amazing,” he said reaching up and stroking my face and hair. So maybe, after you’re residency... I heard him say as he looked down at my dining room table.

“Yes,” I said. He looked up at me suddenly.He actually looked shocked. I laughed. “Did I just shock you Master Perlman?” I asked. I reached over and grabbed his hand. I took a deep breath in and out and my heart thudded so loudly in my chest. “After I’m done my residency, if you would do me the honor of turning me, I’d me more than happy to spend my eternal life together with you.”

“Oliver,” he said. He shook his head. Of course he didn’t have to speak as I felt it all. “If I could cry... ah,” he laughed. “Well, I can but I shouldn’t but if I could could the way humans do, I would.” We laughed. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“No, thank you,” I said.

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday night and Elio and I laid in bed naked, it was close to midnight. Johan had needed last night and tonight off and I had to work so Elio and I had hasn’t seen each other for 16 hrs each day. We had been apart 32 hours in the last 48. It had been manageable on Friday but today my patience was wearing thing. I could feel my level or stress rising as the day wore on. It worried me. My mind didn’t feel as clear and I couldn’t control my feelings as well. I knew what it was. I needed Elio. I couldn’t explain it. I needed him close by and needed to know he would never leave it. It was an absolutely irrational feeling and I hated how I felt and how much it affected me. Now though, he was finally with me and in my arms and I could start to decompress.

“Did you lash out at anyone?” Elio asked me.

“No, not really. I just wasn’t as pleasant as I usually am, but I did my best to hold it back,” I said. Elio was laying completely on top of me. I needed his whole body against mine. We had been like this for about half an hour now. I needed this much longer. I could slowly feel the desperation for him leaving my body. It still made me nervous though. It made me nervous to feel how much I needed him. “Elio,” I said softly.

“Hmm?” He asked. He was gently tugging at my chest hair. 

“If you ever left, I would not be able to -“

“Why would I leave?” He asked me calmly. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. I had no answer. “I love you. You love me. I’m happy. You’re happy. Why would I leave?” He asked. After a moment of my silence he laid his cheek back on my chest. 

I furrowed my brow and thought of what he said. Suddenly I realized we had only been talking about me and how I had been feeling. “How are you?” I asked tenderly, ready to hear how anxious he had been feeling. 

“Fine, baby. The same.”

“The same?” I asked confused.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Why am I feeling all anxious and you the same?” I asked feeling irritated.

“Several reasons,” Elio said. “First of all, you’re human so you’re more emotional than me. Doesn’t mean you feel more or deeper it just means your emotions can run amuck easier. Second, you’ve had zero vampire training,” Elio said.

“Uh no shit Sherlock, I’ve had zero vamp training because I’m not a vampire yet,” I said.

“Yes, but you have vampire blood in you, so although you’re not, you’re slightly more vampiric than Ted and Nancy across the hall,” he said.

I sighed and nodded. I couldn’t argue with that. “Ok, so the separation anxiety only affects me, so any pointers on how I can make things better for me?”

I felt Elio take a deep breath in and out. “It does affect me too, I feel a deep need and irrational fear that you may leave me too, I just know how to deal with it, baby,” he said stroking me.

“Ok,” I said, feeling a bit better about it.

“Well, when you get those crazy feelings of need, remind yourself like I reminded you, why would I leave? Everything is fine. You can text me if you can and just tell me, I need you, I know what you’ll mean. So you don’t have to go through it on your own but if you’re in the middle of something I know you can’t, so in those moments remember me now telling you that,” Elio propped himself up and looked straight into my eyes. “Oliver, I love you. I want you. I need you. I’m not going anywhere. I will forever be by your side. Always. As long as you want me to be.”

I grinned up at him and any anxious feelings that had been plaguing me were gone and my mind was 100% clear again. I let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you,” I said. I pulled him to me and kissed him. I held him tight.

“What you’re feeling is so normal, ok. Don’t feel bad or weird. It’s the bond. It’s ok.”

“Did you feel this way with your maker?” I asked. “You drank his blood.”

Elio chuckled. “No, Oliver. My maker and I had no bond although he wanted us to have one. Also when I drank his blood it was out of survival. I know, you kind of did something similar, but you were still very much alive,” Elio sighed. “You’re in a position I’ve never been. I hope I help you.”

“You do,” I whispered.

“I mean I feel what you’re feeling so I can try to figure it out and give you what I feel you need. I felt the... the need for me when I got home,” he said softly. “I’d be lying if I didn’t say I loved it Oliver.”

I smiled and squeezed him tightly. I turned to my side and gently slid him off and up so we ended up face to face. “Did you?”

“Yes,” he said reaching up and caressing my face. “It’s a wonderful thing to love and be loved back with the same intensity.” His soft fingertips slowly caressed my face. I felt chills and I got goosebumps all over my body, I loved it. “That day you passed out,” he said softly. “I felt what you were feeling times a hundred.”

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“Oh, don’t apologize. Like you could control it. I’m just glad it’s over and we know how to fix it but hopefully, you won’t have to be fed again till I turn you.” I saw the flash in Elio’s eyes when he said that. His fangs suddenly came out. 

“Wow... I think you like the thought of turning me,” I said softly.

He closed his eyes and I saw him take a couple of deep breaths. His fangs retreated. “Just a bit,” he said in his smooth voice. 

“So, no bond between you and your maker?”

“No. None. I never let him feed from me as a human or as a vampire. He drank my blood when I was turned but there was no way around that and I don’t see it as when I let you feed from me and the many times you will feed from me once you turn,” Elio said looking into my eyes. “You are the only being ever to have fed from me,” he said. “Truly.”

My eyes widened slightly. “You saved yourself for me,” I said.

“Indeed I did. I guess I always knew one day I’d find you,” Elio whispered.

I pulled Elio to me. It felt so good. “We were meant to be Elio. I knew we were. I love you,” I whispered, kissing his hair.

“And I love you, Oliver. And yes,” he said caressing my chest and relaxing into me, “We were meant to be.”

 

* * *

 

After the high from Saturday night the rest of the week I felt unstoppable. It was Elio’s birthday at the end of the week and although he told me he didn’t need a reminder that he had been on this planet for 334 years, I begged to differ.

I, of course, could not buy him a birthday cake. Being with a vampire was an unconventional relationship and it called for unconventional birthday presents. The wonderful thing was, in modern day,we could be as unconventional as we wanted to get.

The day of his birthday, I got off early from work. He didn’t know this but I needed to prepare. When I had gotten to the hospital on the Tuesday before Elio’s special day, Mark of all people, dropped an unexpected gift on my lap.

“Hey! Ollie,” he said with a huge grin.

“Hey, Mark,” I had said knowing something was up.

“I, have something that may interest you,” he said quietly looking around.

“Ok,” I said.

He handed me a business card. “A friend of mine use work for Synthetic Labs, as in, the ones who first came out with Synthetic Blood,” he said. I nodded, intrigued. “He does freelance work,” Mark said. He looked at me. “Meaning for a special occasion, he will make bottles of your blood mixed with your pheromones for your vampire,” Mark said with a smug smile. My eyes widened. “You’re welcome!” He said.

I had called the number and visited the guy at him office that day. “I need to pick it up this Saturday,” I told him after he had taken blood and some of my sweat. “It’s his birthday,” I said grinning.

“I’ll have to charge you 25% more,” he told me. “My orders normally take ten days.”

“I don’t care. It’s fine,” I said. He laughed and I saw him label some tubes and get on his computer. I looked around his lab. Somehow he gave it a home like feel. “What made you... do this freelance work?” I asked.

“My vampire wife,” he said softly. We looked at one another. “I love her beyond anything,” he said.

“I know that feeling,” I said chuckling.

“And well, a delicious cake just won’t do for a special occasion.” We laughed. “Feel free to tell friends about me. But just make sure they’re serious. There are still enough loons that don’t want to understand our relationships.”

“Duly noted,” I said. I shook his hand and thanked him.

 

Saturday I had picked up the blood he had made. He called me a cab and helped me load the cases into the trunk. It had been a bit of a challenge getting it into the elevator at home and I was glad I got tired a lot less now. But finally I was in my apartment and it was getting closer and closer to Elio being home.

He was meeting some business partners and he told me he would be home before 9. The closer it got to 9 the more nervous, excited and anxious I got. When it was 8 I started getting ready.

I took the largest soup pot I had, which I was happy was very large and emptied as many bottles of the synthetic blood as I could. I was told to warm it up to body temperature and not be careless and let it boil because it chances the chemistry. I started warming it over medium heat on the stove. I had gotten roses and took petals and made a path to the bathroom. I lit the candles around the tub. I brought my Bluetooth speaker to the bathroom. I’d made a playlist with several classical songs and Hozier and some other songs I felt were romantic and liked.

My heart was racing. I wanted this to be perfect. The blood was warmed up perfectly and I was wondering if I should put a lid on it when I felt him. He was coming closer. I smiled and put some oven gloves, took the large and heavy pot and walked to the bathroom and placed it beside the tub. I felt him more strongly. He was almost here. This was it.

I turned the main lights off, there was one from the bedroom and one from the kitchen. I went and waited for him. I heard the key in the door and saw the lock turn and then he stepped inside. His eyes widened. I knew he could smell the blood because I could too. It was pretty strong. He stood in shock. His fangs had come out and looked at me in my bathrobe. I knew he was scanning my body for a cut because the blood smelled fresh.

I walked to him. I shut the door and locked it. I loved the look on his face. I kissed him. “Happy Birthday.”

“I smell your blood,” he said softly. “So much.”

“Yes. I know,” I said. I took his jacket off and started undressing him. He wasn’t moving much. He kept taking very deep breaths in. “Come on, take your shoes off,” I said. 

He obliged and took his socks off too. I undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. He was hard. I knew my blood did this. I then took off my bathrobe, we were now both completely nude. He looked at me and scanned my body again. “Where is the smell coming from?” He asked. “It’s everywhere.”

I grinned and took his hand. “I’ll show you,” I said softly. We walked forward and he noticed the petals.

“They smell good too,” he said. I nodded and led him into the bathroom. I heard his gasp. His eyes flashed. I remembered when I had watched him feed from me. It was like that.

“Come on,” I said gently, with a smile. He was panting. He gripped my hand. I had strewn all the rose petals I had left in the tub. “Step inside,” I said. I could feel how he felt. It was a delirious, euphoric feeling. “Sit,” I said. I loved how he was panting. He placed his arms on either side of the tub. I went and picked up the large pot. “Sorry, I didn’t know how this could be done in a more romantic way,” I said smiling.

He looked up as I started pouring my synthetically made blood on him. His eyes flashed and he growled as the warm blood hit the middle of his chest. I went up and splashed his neck. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He looked beautiful. He leaned in and opened his mouth and swallowed some the the stream coming down he leaned back and I saw him with blood dripping from his fangs and chin. I had never seen him like this. I was mesmerized. Finally it was done. I had poured it all out.

“How? This is yours. I smell you. I smell you,” He said staring at me.

“I had it made. I have more cases. I used about 75% of all I’ve bought.” I said. My heart was pounding.

“This is amazing. Amazing,” he kept saying. He was rubbing the blood all over his body. I stepped in the tub with him. His eyes widened. He grabbed me and kissed me, getting blood all over my mouth. “Oliver,” he said. “Oliver.”

“Elio,” I whispered back. “Happy Birthday.”

“I... I’ve never been happier,” was all he said. I knew he meant it. I could feel it.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you with all I have. Every cell in my body. I love you with all that and more,” he said. I sat on the tub and pulled him to, He straddle me. 

“Feed from me, my love,” I whispered. He didn’t wait another second before plunging his fangs deep into my neck and fed from me with a hunger I had never felt from him before.


	25. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Elio’s birthday night...  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

The noises coming out of me sounded desperate but I seriously did not care. I excruciatingly made myself stop feeding from Oliver. I retracted my fangs and pressed my tongue to his neck. Panting. I held him tight. I licked him, healing him.

Once I knew his wounds were healed, I pushed him back and took him in my mouth. The absolute pleasure I felt. His blood and precum mixed in my mouth was the most glorious of delicacies. I was almost hyperventilating at the deliciousness of it all. I would pull him out of my mouth and got some blood and stroked his hard on with it while I kissed his mouth and then took him into my mouth again. I did this time and time again until he came. It was heavenly. I had never felt better.

I slid off him and stood up. I felt... high. Euphoric. It was as if I was having an out of body experience. I looked down at my body, drenched in his blood. How I had dreamed of this. I blinked and my eyes focused enough to lock gazes with him. He was on his knees, blood on his mouth and chin from where I had kept kissing him.

I watched, as he opened his mouth and took me in it. My knees almost buckled. My body had never known pleasure as the pleasureit was experiencing right now. I groaned loudly as Oliver sucked my cock hard. I felt his wonderful tongue press and rub and swirl around me. I let out loud satisfied moans and groans. I grabbed his hair with my blood stained hands. I cupped his face, streaks of blood left behind. The occasional growl also came, from deep in the back of my throat. I was loud. I wanted to be loud. I wouldn’t and couldn’t hold back. The noises I made echoed in the bathroom. They were circling around us.

“So good,” I said between all my moans and groans. “You please me so, so good.” I lift my left leg and place it on the edge of the tub as I start to sway my hips back and forth, fucking his mouth. I can’t believe the thrill this gives me. He’s taking me so well. I can feel his love of pleasing me. It radiates out of him and into me and that does things to me I cannot even wrap my head around.

My satisfied sounds reach a bit of a frenzy as my body tenses. I could try to hold off my climax and make this last longer but I desperately want to see him swallow my release. I grab his hair as his pretty blue eyes look up at me. I growl as my orgasm shakes my body. It takes all my strength to not crumble to the floor. When he finally releases me I shakily lower my self to the tub and he pulls me to him. I straddle him and wrap myself around him like a child would, placing my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, in such a loving way. When was the last time I had been held like this? When was the last time I had been wrapped in arms of love and comfort and tenderness and... and...

I closed my eyes. I knew I loved him. I knew I needed him. It was a fact but it wasn’t even truly sinking in until now. This was it. He was it. It was a sudden tsunami like wave of feelings that crashed onto me. I wish I could cry. I wish I had a release for the intensity of all I felt. I felt Oliver hug me tighter. Oliver felt it too, there was no way he couldn’t have.

“It’s ok,” Oliver said softly. I believed him.

Synthetic blood never clots or hardens when exposed to oxygen. It stays fluid forever. I feel Oliver scoop blood up and pour it on my back. Is he human? My mind is foggy. How could a human be so attuned to a vampires needs and fantasies and deepest, darkest desires? I sigh. I feel the thick liquid on my back and I feel his gentle hands spread it over me. I close my eyes and happily lose myself in the moment.

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes and lifted my head. Oliver was leaning back on the tub and I had been straddling him, laying on him. There was soft music playing, the soft glow of the candles, the wonderful scent of his blood. My mind was more clear now. Less foggy. I looked at Oliver’s face. It was serene, blood streaked and beautiful, a gorgeous smile on his lips. I looked down at us.

“What a beautiful mess,” I said softly. I looked back at him.

“Happy Birthday baby,” he said softly.

I breathed a little harder. If I had a heart... I leaned in and kissed him. “How are you possible?” I asked. “How are you real? How are you mine?”

“I ask myself the same thing about you,” he replied softly. 

“I guess we should shower...” I say.

“Not until you want to. This is for you. Only when you’re ready.”

I chuckle. “Then I’d never leave,” I said. Oliver laughs softly. I settle back down on him again. His loving hands begin to caress me again.“I was attracted to your scent Oliver. Since...” I sigh remembering the subway and him at seventeen. I will myself to move on as I don’t want any melancholy in this heavenly moment and one day, one day he will remember. “Since that first day I saw you. Your scent attracted me to you.” 

“Mmmmm,” he said. “When I met you I felt like I knew you. I felt safe, you didn’t feel like a stranger. I’d never felt that before,” he replied. I kiss his neck gently. I run my fingers through his chest hair. “We’re soulmates,” he says matter of factly.

“Yes we are,” I said. “Two halves of one.”

“I’m suddenly sad I have to wait so long to turn,” he said softly.

“Technically you don’t. I could turn you tonight,” I say with a smile. “But your career means a lot and you’ve worked so hard to be where you are, my love. The time will come soon and I will turn you and then we can spend eternity together.” 

“Eternity,” he said.

 “Eternity,” I reply.

“I can’t wrap my mind around that.”

 “I couldn’t either three hundred years ago,” I said. “But give it a few centuries and you’ll come around to it.”

I feel Oliver’s body shake as he chuckles. I sit up and look down at him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replies caressing my hair.

I open my mouth knowing what I want to say, but I stop short. I take a deep breath. I look down at his chest and speak softly. “Being bathed in your blood was a fantasy of mine. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my love,” he replies. I still don’t meet his gaze.

“I could honestly stay drenched in your blood with you forever. But... I think I’m ready to shower. And then,” I whisper, “I’d like you to take me to bed and make love to me.” I feel myself panting. I finally look up and meet his eyes. I’ve never in all my years have ever asked this of anyone.

Oliver nods and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he gets up and carefully walks to the shower. I close my eyes and he even holds me as he turns the water on. I finally unlatch myself from him as we stand under the warm water. I’m not overly fond of warmth. It’s unnatural for me, really, but it’s ok with Oliver. My body tolerates it better. His body heat is perfect. I close my eyes as Oliver washes me. It feels amazing. He even washes my hair and he chuckles when I remind him my curls need to conditioner. I enjoy looking at him as he showers.

When we’re done, we dry off and he takes my hand and we quickly make our way to the bedroom. I lay back on the bed. We get under the covers and Oliver showers my face and neck with soft fluttery kisses. He reaches for the lube and once he’s ready, he slides his right arm under my left knee and he enters me slowly. He’s gentle and loving. I wrap my arms around him and waves of calmness and love wash over me as he makes love to me. He nuzzles my neck and gives me soft kisses.

It’s wonderful. Perfect. All new. This is all new to me. All these emotions are deep and powerful and come for a place I never knew existed. A soft and tender place that is only now truly coming to life. I looked up at Oliver and caressed his face. Even as close as we were now I felt a sudden pang of worry that Oliver would one day leave me. It was irrational... right? Oliver slowed down and looked down at me. “What’s wrong?” He asked panting.

I shake my head. “Nothing, keep going,” I said. But the pang was still there and I knew Oliver felt it. 

Oliver thrusted in me ever so slowly and gently. “Tell me. I feel it, you know. Tell me so I can make it better,” he said as he kisses along my jaw.

“I’m sorry. I just love you so much. I’m afraid you’ll -“

“Never, never, never,” Oliver said as he tenderly made love to me. He picked up his pace slightly and I focused on nothing else but his body in mine. My body felt electric, my skin so sensitive and so responsive to him. Even his breath on my neck felt wonderful and my whole being yearned to be touched by him and him alone. I closed my eyes and took it all in. I felt so connected to him. This was the bond, I knew it, and right now it felt amazing. Wonderful. He held me tighter and thrusted in more forcefully. He began moaning and panting louder.

I pushed my hips up to him and reached down and started stroking myself. “Yes,” Oliver said as his lips latched on to mine. Our bodies melted into one another as we climaxed together. “Fuck. Yes,” Oliver said gently. I kissed his face and held him tight. Warm calmness radiated from us. It was wonderful.

 

* * *

 

I walked around the familiar halls. I loved the opulence of the decorations. I heard giggling from behind me and I turned and looked as two women looked at me and smiled. They were in 18th century dresses, their hair in extravagant updos. One waved. I bowed my head slightly and kept walking forward.

I knew these hallways. I spent ten years here. I finally reached a set of French doors and walked outside. I quickly made my way into the garden. “Oliver!” I called out, whispering. “Oliver!”

“I’m here my love,” he said.

I turned and there he was. He took my breath away. His hair was still short which I thought was adorable, but his perfect body was in a light blue silk coat and breeches. He has white stockings and beautiful blue shoes.

“You look...” I smile and shake my head and feel at a loss for words.

He slowly bows, hands behind his back and reaches a hand out to me. I take it. “You look quite breathtaking yourself Master Perlman,” he says softly. “Now, How is this possible?” Oliver asks. 

“Haven’t you ever dreamt of places you’ve been before? We went to Texas remember?” I asked him smiling as we start walking slowly around the garden. The sky was clear and the moon bright. Oliver nods. “It’s part memory, part dream I guess,” I say. 

There’s sudden laughter as a set of French doors open and people spill out. A couple starts dancing as music flows out from the inside. “May I have this dance?” Oliver and softly and bows to me.

I smiled widely as I take his hand in mine and he twirls me around to the tempo of the music.

 

* * *

 

I woke up slowly, blinking as my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. I was laying on my back, Oliver laying on my chest. I lean down and gently kiss the side of his face. I thought of my dream. Versailles. Oliver in period clothing. He had looked so handsome. My non existent heart fluttered.

I pulled Oliver closer to me and closed my eyes. I was drifting off to sleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn’t recognize the place. It was a cabin. There was a fire going in a huge rock fireplace and I was laying in bed. The door to the room opened and Oliver walked in. I lifted myself up and turned to face him. I had been laying on my stomach.

“Hey,” I said smiling.

“Hey,” he said. He had a blanket wrapped around him. He climbed on the bed and slowly started crawling towards me. I felt my breath catch as I watched him, the blanket fell away to reveal his perfect body. I looked into his eyes, they seemed the flash. Was it the flickering of the fire that was playing tricks on me? I smiled as I panted and he grinned at me, revealing his fangs. I felt myself instantly get hard. 

“Oliver,” I said breathless. I felt like he was a predator and me his prey. I loved it. He would never hurt me.

He reached me and pulled me onto him. He turned and leaned back against the headboard, me straddling him. He felt so strong. I ran my hands over his chest and biceps and the muscles felt so much firmer. I looked into his eyes. “I thought if you could take me to Versailles I could indulge in my own fantasy,” he grinned at me, his fangs showing. I leaned in and he opened his mouth as he let me run my tongue around his fangs. I felt his body shiver.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“My grandfather’s cabin in Colorado,” Oliver says softly. “I spent some wonderful holidays here.”

I nod and lean in and kiss him. “Is being a vampire your fantasy?”

“Yes,” Oliver says. “But tonight, me being a vampire serves a purpose,” he says, the growl coming from deep in his throat. 

He pulls me right to him as he runs his nose up my neck, following my jugular. I start panting as I feel myself harden. I close my eyes. “Feed from me, my love,” I whisper to him. I feel the tear of my flesh and I feel as he pushes his fangs in me even deeper to pierce my jugular. We both moan and I hold him tight as he drinks hungrily from me. He thrusts his hips up to me, eliciting a moan from me. I feel his hand slide up my back and into my hair as he continues drinking.

I moan as the sweet ache in my neck deepens as he keeps drinking. He’s finally had his fill and I feel him retract his fangs and press his tongue against me. I feel small licks in my puncture wounds and I know I’m already healing.

I lean back and look at him. His eyes look like they’re blue flames dancing. I smile and lean forward and kiss him. “You’re my dream come true,” I say.

“What a beautiful thing to say,” Oliver whispers.

“It’s true,” I reply. We scoot down and hold each other. I watch the fire a moment until I become aware of Oliver’s rhythmic breathing on my neck. That and the dancing flames send me into a peace sleep. 


	26. New Years Eve

_Oliver_

 

I take a deep breath in and out as I sit in the subway on my way to work. Elio’s birthday went even better than expected. The day after we hardly left the bed and I was so happy he loved the blood I had made. He said he would drink nothing else and pay whatever he had to pay for more and today he was going to call the order more from the Synthetic Labs guy. I was over moon. I put my headphones on and listened to some music on my commute.

I was about halfway through, we were taking off from a station when I suddenly felt... a shadow nearby. It was strange, but a shadow is the best way to describe it. I looked around the subway car and focused on each individual, yet I knew it wasn’t any of them. Could it be in one of the cars beside mine? I closed my eyes and tried to pin point it. I suddenly felt everything begin to grow black. My heart started beating faster in fear as I remembered passing out. I gasped and opened my eyes. The woman beside me gave me strange look.

I tired to smile apologetically. I was fine though. I wasn’t weak. My heart was returning to normal. The shadow seemed just out of sight of my peripheral vision. I didn’t know what to do. We pulled into the following station, three stations from where I felt the shadow appear. It disappeared now. They had gotten off. I tried to turn my body and look. It was so crowded. The doors closed and we pulled away. Everything was back to normal now.

 

* * *

 

_Elio_

 

“Darling, promise me you’ll come!” Avery said to me as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

“I will and I will bring Oliver. Just remember you’ve just met!” I said

Lucien came and sat beside Avery. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. “We can’t wait to see Oliver as a MAN,” Lucien said with a wink. 

“He’s...” I closed my eyes and shook my head. I had to take a deep breath just so I wouldn’t get hard. 

Avery giggled. “I can’t wait to see him,” Avery said, a long black stiletto finger nail sweeping back platinum gray hair.

“And I’m also looking forward to us getting rich soon! I’ll tell Oliver at your New Years Eve party about our new business venture,” I said.

“Yes! Explain to him that us four will soon be inseparable!” Avery exclaimed with a wonderful laugh. I loved Avery’s voice. It was soothing.

“Will do. With the utmost pleasure,” I said looking at Avery’s pretty face. I stayed at their place and chatted a bit more. Avery gave me something to take home for dinner for Oliver and I bid them farewell. I was excited to have Oliver reconnect with them. It has always felt to me as if we were fated to meet and become close to each other.

 

* * *

 

I was at my place, Oliver was spending the night here. We had sort of developed a little pattern. Two nights at the same place and then we switched. Once his contract was over in April I thought we could merge into one... or get a place maybe closer to downtown where we could have both a piano and dining room table. Lucien and Avery had a home downtown and they told me things always went on sale in spring. That could be better. Oliver and I would be closer to work.

The dinner was almost done heating up and I knew Oliver was in the building. His warmth felt close. A minute later I heard the key sliding in the door and looked up to see Oliver walk in. “Hey handsome,” I said walking over and kissing him. 

“Hi baby,” he said softly. “Wow it smells wonderful!” He said.

“Compliments of a friend of mine,” I said.

“Oh? Who?” Oliver asked.

“Why don’t you go get into something comfy and I will serve you dinner and tell you all about it,” I said with a sweet smile. Oliver loved my sweet smiles and he never said no to them.

I went and got a plate of food ready for Oliver and had it ready for him with a glass of white wine. He came out in gray lounge pants and a black long sleeved thermal shirt. Feet bare as always. I loved his feet.

I had a glass wine myself but it was filled with some of his delicious blood. It could have just been me being extra dramatic, as I had suddenly become more dramatic since professing my undying love to the wonderful human in front of me, but I truly felt I needed less of his blood to feel satiated. Could have been me... or it could have been because I was drinking the blood of my soul mate. It was a 50/50 toss.

He sat and started eating. “Mmmm,” he said. “So good,” I smiled. He more often than not dreamt of himself as a vampire and would drink my blood. It’s what he loved to say to something delicious. “So good.” He was a dream come true. He finished his first glass of wine and I gave him more. Once he had eaten, I took his hand and looked into his perfect eyes.

“My friends Lucien and Avery have invited us for a New Years Eve party,” I told Oliver. “Avery cooked that food just for you baby,” I said. 

“That’s wonderful. Of course we’ll go if you want to go my love,” Oliver said.

I lean in and kiss his beautiful lips. I couldn’t wait for him to meet them again.

 

* * *

 

New Years Eve came and I was excited. It had been decided that Oliver and I would spend the night at Lucien’s and Avery’s home. They had told me they had invited a few more friends but we would be the only ones staying overnight. Oliver said we could do whatever I wanted when I asked him if he wanted to stay the night. 

I had packed us a bag and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a black crew neck long sleeved top with a burgundy velvet suit, with my favorite pair of leather slip on boots. I had combed my hair back and styled it so. Oliver walked into the bedroom. He had a black v neck shirt underneath a chunky black cardigan and dark jeans. He had some brown lace up dress boots. I looked at his v neck where some chest hair was peeking out. It was sexy. He was sexy. He was perfection. His gorgeous blond hair was perfectly combed and his blue eyes were sparkling.

I grinned. “You look so hot,” I said.

He grinned back and shook his head. “Not as hot as you,” he said as I watched his eyes look me up and down. I loved the look in his eye.

“Are you ready my love?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he said.

“Perfect. We’ll take my car,” I said and we walked to the living room, got our coats and made our way to the basement garage of the building.

 

We had put our overnight bag in the trunk of my newer Jag, I had traded in my old one. Along with our overnight bag, we also had some wine, champagne and liquor we had bought for Lucien and Avery. I told Oliver is vampires could drink alcoholic, I felt this was a nice gift. I got into the driver’s side and Oliver in the passenger’s seat. We took off.

“So, yesterday when I was on the subway, going to the hospital,” Oliver said slowly, “I had something kind of funny happen.”

There was something about the way his voice sounded that told me this wasn’t funny at all. “Funny?” I asked for clarification.

“Not funny haha but strange. Weird. Not good,” he answered. I glanced his way as we stopped at a red light. He was looking out the window but looked my way now. We gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. The light turned green and I drove on.

“Can you tell me more in detail what happened, baby?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I was halfway to the hospital and we were pulling out of one of the stations and I felt like there was a... shadow around,” Oliver said. His voice was low and calm. I listened intently. “I focused on each person in the car with me and it wasn’t them. Then I focused on the shadow itself and...” I looked at Oliver. I could feel the tightness in my chest. “It all started to go black, like it did when I passed out. I didn’t pass out thought or anything, but it was scary.”

“I bet,” I whispered taking his left hand with my right and squeezing it right. I felt the tightness dissipate. 

“So three stop laters it disappeared. I assumed the shadow got off,” Oliver said. He let out a deep sigh. I glanced at him again and saw he was looking at me. 

I had never had anything like this happen. Me from nine years ago would have told Oliver to not even worry. That this was nothing. But I never make the same mistake twice. Even at 17 Oliver had known something bad was coming. Bastien told me I should have listened to my human. Had I been on high alert I would have never been taken by him that night. “I’ve never had anything like that happen to me,” I said softly. “But it sounds like you’re much more sensitive to energy and other things,” I said softly. 

“Other things?” Oliver asked.

“Do you ever get feelings? Like do you ever think nope this is bad, leaving it. Or just I shouldn’t go to this place or I shouldn’t do that?” I asked, suddenly intrigued myself about him.

“Oh yeah! All the time! I mean when people say trust your gut? I always trust mine. It has never led me astray. I get a bad feeling about something I trust it.”

I couldn’t help but grin, feeling so proud of him. If only I had listened to him nine years ago. “Ok. Good. Never change that, Oliver. Even as a vampire, our instincts are everything,” I said.

“So what do you think the shadow means?”

“I don’t know. Could be human, could be vampire, I myself don’t know. I wish I could be of more help,” I said giving his hand a squeeze. 

“I know baby it’s ok,” he said with a lovely smile. He put some music on and Good Charlotte came on. “Wow! Talk about high school flash back,” he said laughing. Ilaughed and kept driving.

 

* * *

 

We pulled into Lucien’s and Avery’s drive way. The garage door opened up and we pulled into the garage. I parked and the door opened up leading inside. Lucien was there.

“Come on in! I know we prefer the cold but this will freeze your balls off!”

We all laughed. I grabbed the liquor and Oliver grabbed our overnight bag. We quickly walked inside. Lucien was in a black shirt and a dark blue gray suit. He looked wonderful in it with his pale skin and pale blond hair. 

“Oliver this is Lucien. Lucien, this is Oliver,” I said with a huge grin on my face.

“Nice to meet you,” Oliver said taking off his leather glove and holding out his hand.

Lucien gave him a wide smile, glanced at me and glanced back at him. “Oliver I’m so glad we’re finally meeting you. Elio talks about you constantly,” he said with a wonderful laugh.

“All good things I hope,” Oliver said.

“There are nothing but good thinks to say about you,” I said to Oliver with a wink.

“All good things. Come on, lets put your coats away,” Lucien said leading us through his kitchen and dining and living room. To the entrance hallway where we hung our coats in their hall closet. “Come on up, I’ll show you your room and hopefully Avery will finally be ready,” he said with a half smile.

He led us upstairs and to the left, to a bedroom with a queen sized bed. Oliver put our night bag there. He showed us the bathroom and we went back downstairs. It was almost 9 pm and drinks were served and Oliver, Lucien and I were standing around the kitchen island, drinks in hand when Avery finally made an entrance.

The short silver platinum hair was now blond and past Avery’s shoulders. He was wearing red sparkling dress with a deep plunge and a high slit on the left leg which showed thigh high black boots. The sleeves were long and billowy and see through but also sparkling. His nails a metallic silver.

“There you are!” Lucien said. “So worth the wait, you look so beautiful,” Lucien said as he walked to Avery and kissed him on the lips. “Darling, Oliver is here.”

I glanced at Oliver as Avery came over and took his hands. “Oh you are so, so handsome! It is so wonderful to finally meet you!” He said with a beautiful smile on his face. His lipstick matched the dress perfectly.

“It’s wonderful to meet you too,” Oliver said. Avery leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh! Look at you! You’re a dream come true aren’t you?” Avery said in his melodious voice.

Oliver smiled and glanced my way. I smiled at him as I took a sip of my drink. 

“Oliver you’re a doctor!” Avery said. “How wonderful, all this beauty and so smart.” 

“I’m not quite a doctor yet, I’m in my first year of a two year residency,” Oliver said.

“Ah, ok,” Avery said smiling at him warmly. “I cooked you something. Come on,” he said. “It’s nice having a human cook for!” He said winking at Lucien. Lucien grinned and shook his head.

I looked on as Avery opened his fridge and took out some pastries that they sold at the cafe.

“You cooked this?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. The recipe was my grandmother’s and she taught me,” Avery said smiling. “We sell them in our little cafe on King Street.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened. “The cafe on the corner! The one I took you to!” He said looking at me.

“Yes, my husband and I own it, Elio told us how much you liked it and we’re honored.” Oliver nodded and looked my way. I smiled back. “Now eat all you want darling. You’re the only human at our party tonight so it’s all for you!” 

Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Am I?” He asked.

“Yes,” Lucien answered. “You’ll be an expert in the vampire world by the time the new year comes around.”

Oliver looked at me and I could feel his nervous excitement. I walked over and put my arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder. “The only human and the most gorgeous being,” I said giving him a sweet smile. “Although Avery here is giving you a run for your money,” I said.

We all laughed and Avery fluttered his lashes at us. “Oliver come and help me handsome! I need to put up some decorations!”

And with that Oliver and Avery walked off. Lucien and I continued to chat as they got ready for the other vampires to arrive.


	27. The Bonds That Bind Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Elio’s and Oliver’s love more “established” I’m able to indulge more in the more supernatural aspect of this story (while continuing the story of their love of course) so I hope you all lovely people enjoy!  
> <3
> 
> Also: thank you to Erato Muse for letting me delve into her fantasy world as well ;)
> 
> Song for this chapter: NFWMB by Hozier

_Elio_

 

Avery lit up a room always. He was directing Oliver on where to hang the black and silver decorations. There weren’t many. At one point I saw Avery touching Oliver’s bicep and comment on how Oliver must work out and Oliver blushed. I couldn’t help but smile.

I turned to Lucien. I had been thinking about what Oliver had said to me. “Oliver told me he felt a shadow on the subway yesterday. When he tried to focus on it he said he felt everything go dark.”

“A shadow? Is he a sensitive?” Lucien asked.

I had heard the term before but didn’t really pay attention to it. “Like psychic?” I asked.

“Psychic is such a broad term and is used by humans. Humans themselves can’t read minds and lots of vampires have made themselves rich on pretending to be psychic and talking to their dead relatives by reading their minds etc,” Lucien said. “But sensitives are a real thing. Red River told me. When he trained me he explained to me that everything has an energy, good or bad depending on who or what they are. He talked about shadows. But shadows are not human,” Lucien said furrowing brow.

“We’re not human,” I said looking at Avery and Oliver. They were arranging balloons filled with helium around now.

“But we all were once and honestly we’re closer to them than any creature, even shapeshifters because when they change they become something else. But shadows were never human. They can take a human as a host to wreak havoc though,” Lucien said in an almost whisper.

“Red River told you this?” I asked him. “Does he really know or he’s heard?”

“He’s encountered one. Humans call it possession, it’s real.”

I stared into Lucien’s pale blue eyes. I almost wished I could call him out and say this was bullshit but I knew he wouldn’t lie to me. I had heard of all this, of course. Once I turned and traveled the world and met with other vampires I had learnt of all that truly existed right under the noses of unsuspecting humans. Us, as well as werewolves, the Malandanti who were human killers and the Benandanti who tried to keep them at bay. There were the shapeshifter who could become anything and were not tied to the moon as the werewolves were. Neither creature had super strength or speed or heightened senses in their human shape though, unlike us.

Witches were real but not with the wands and magic spells as humans knew them, they were healers or killers depending on the potions they brew. Their potions were sometimes drunk or were even made into gas and breaking a small vial of a potent agent in a room could kill you, give you superior strength and mental capacity for a limited time or render you a slave to a witch for as long as they chose to keep you. The enchanted silver The Circle used was made by the most powerful coven in Europe. Not all witches were created equal and some were much more powerful than others. Telekineses thought, was a power only a vampire had. I sighed. I knew shadows were demons. I just had hoped they were fairy tales. But like vampires and witches and werewolves, they were not. 

“Oliver sensed a shadow. What do I do?”

Lucien took a deep breath in. “Humans truly can’t sense them unless they’re a sensitive and real sensitives are so extremely rare. I know you love him but tell me honestly, and you would know better than anyone, is he the real deal?” He stared into my eyes.

“Yes,” I said. “He knew Bastien was coming to get me,” I told Lucien. “He literally told me he felt a dread and was afraid he would never see me. He also told me he always trusted his gut and it never leads him wrong.”

“He feels the aura and energy and he goes with his feeling. Yup, ok,” Lucien said sipping his drink. He took a deep breath in and out. “You do realize,” he whispered looking at me intently, “That him being a sensitive will make him an extremely powerful vampire. Think of all we can do mentally. That’s half of the mental capacity he is capable of as a human. Imagine him as a vampire.” We stared at one another and then looked at Avery and Oliver. Avery had turned some music on and they were dancing. Avery was teaching Oliver to waltz. “Has he had any other premonitions? You would feel them too since your bond is so strong.” 

I furrowed my brow. Suddenly... I felt dread. I quickly breathed deeply to calm myself. I felt Lucien take my hand and was surprised by the warm feelings that spread over me. I watched Oliver look over at me. I forced myself to smile. He smiled back and went back to dancing. “I, well not just me but him as well, we, feel a dread like we’re suddenly afraid the other would leave. That’s not normal is it?” I whispered as softly as I could.

Lucian shook his head. “It’s hard to say. Someone could be hell bent on tearing you two apart,” he answered me just as softly. 

“Bastien. The one who turned me and lied about me,” I said.

“Then it could be that. The feeling may get stronger the closer he gets to you. But depending on how sensitive Oliver is, close could mean anywhere in within a hundred mile radius!”

I swallowed. “Ok,” I said. “How do I get in contact with Red River?” I asked.

“You’re in luck, my friend. He’s coming home next week. He has his cabin up north that he will go to, but he will be with Avery and I for at least a week, you are welcome to meet him and I will tell him about Oliver.”

“Thank you Lucien,” I said placing a hand on his shoulder. I felt a warmth over me again. I noticed I felt a warm bond between Lucien and me. If I felt it, I knew he felt it too. He slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I felt my anxiety dissipate. 

“Now you must tell Oliver about himself. He needs to know so Red River can truly help him, and so that he can begin to understand his own mental capacity,” he whispered in my ear. I nodded. “Also Elio, I think it goes without saying that the least amount of people that know the better. We...” I looked at him. “We wouldn’t want anyone to harm him before you can turn him,” he said with a worried look on his face. 

 _Fuck me,_ I thought. _Fuck me._ He was halfway through this first year of residency. We were seventeen months away from being able to turn him. I had to keep him safe for that long. Just my fucking luck, I thought. My soul mate had to be a human who seemed to have mental powers even I didn’t understand and had the capacity to become an extremely powerful vampire. So powerful that if the wrong vampires found out they would stop at nothing until they had destroyed him. Oh and on top of that my crazy ex Maker was hellbent on tearing us up and maybe killing us both.

“Right,” I told Lucien. “These are going to be an interesting seventeen months,” I said quietly.

“You won’t be going through them alone. I think you and I can feel it, now that us four are together, we’re bonding,” he said softly.

I looked at him and nodded.“I’ve not met a bonded family in about ninety years,” I told Lucien.

“Me neither,” he replied. “I think we’re lucky,” he said in his soft voice. “We were all meant to meet all those years ago.”

I had heard of this. Bonded couples bonding with other bonded couples, forming what we called ‘families’. The name carried a deeper meaning since, as a vampire, eventually all your biological family died off and the only family you had was the vampires you bonded with.

“Thank you, Lucien,” I whispered as he kissed me on the cheek.

“Anything for family,” he said. I squeezed his hand tightly.

 

* * *

 

_Oliver_

 

“Are you sure you’ve never danced?” Avery asked me as we waltzed around the living room.

I smiled. I liked Avery. There was something tender about him. He looked extremely beautiful in his dress, thigh high boots, blond wig and perfectly done make up. I felt instantly comfortable around him. He felt very nurturing. “Cross my heart,” I said softly. We waltzed around and I had a wonderful time. I felt close to him and it felt good to have him in my arms. I couldn’t quite explain all I was feeling, but I knew between Avery and I there was only trust and affection. Finally, we walked back to the kitchen. I looked at Elio who gave me a lovely smile. I smiled back.

“Thank you, Oliver. I truly have two left feet when it comes to waltzing, so I’m happy you made my Avery happy,” Lucien said pulling Avery to him and kissing his neck. I liked how they felt together. They had an energy together. Their bond, of course. I suddenly looked at Elio. I walked around the kitchen counter, grabbed him and kissed him.

It was a deep, passionate kiss. When I released him I noticed Avery and Lucien were grinning and laughing softly. “What was that for?” Elio asked.

“I just wanted to kiss you,” I said. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we stood around the kitchen island, sipping our drinks. It amazed me the warmth I felt towards Lucien and Avery, I almost felt as if they were family, like loved ones who would always have our backs. I had no siblings of my own so I didn’t even know what a brotherly love would feel like, but the more I thought about it the more I realized what we were feeling was probably more. We felt like a family together though, an intimate one. I liked how we all felt together.

 

* * *

 

The first guests started arriving after 11 pm. Avery would open the door and usher them in. By 11:45 we had music on and their first floor was swarming with vampires and me. Most didn’t seem to care. One female vamp looked at me with wide eyes and said, “Oh! Hello handsome human!” I just said hi and smiled as she didn’t feel dangerous.

Once we were close to midnight Avery put on the tv and we were watching the live feed from New York. We all crammed into the living room and counted down to midnight. When the time came I grabbed Elio and kissed him deeply. I pulled him to me and gently nipped at his neck. He laughed and kissed my chin.

“Happy New Years, baby,” he said softly.

“Happy New Years, my love,” I replied and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was pretty much gone by 12:45. Elio and I helped Avery and Lucien clean up and then us four made our way upstairs.

“If you need anything, let us know please, our home is your home!” Avery said. He turned to me first and gave me a warm hug. It surprised me a bit when he kissed me on the lips and wished me a good night. It felt good though.

“Good night,” I said and caressed his cheek without thinking much about it.

He then turned to Elio and hugged him and kissed him in the lips too.

“Good night, sweet Avery. Lucien, sweet dreams,” Elio called out.

“Always,” He said as he held his hand out and Avery took it. Lucien patted me on the shoulder. “Night, Oliver.”

“Night, Lucien,” I said and me and Elio walked into our room. I was still a little shocked by the kiss Avery gave me.

I shut our door and Elio turned to me, smiling. “What has you more shocked? The fact that Avery kissed us in front of Lucien or the fact that Avery kissed us and we let him and liked it and will let him kiss us again?” Elio asked.

I furrowed my brow. “All of the above,” I answered. Elio laughed. I was still leaning against the door. He walked over to me ran his hands up my body. 

“You have a little red lipstick on your lips,” he said leaning into me.

I chuckled and looked at his lips, “As do you,” I said. I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply, savoring his lips and the slight taste of Avery on them.

 

* * *

 

 

I blinked my eyes. I was on a lounge by an indoor swimming pool. I sat up. The atrium the pool was in showed me it was night time. I heard laughter echo. I got up. I was shirtless with what looked like black silk pants on. I was barefoot. I walked through a door that was slightly ajar. The voices and laughter were getting louder. I walked through a sitting room with a piano and into a kitchen. Elio, Avery and Lucien were there. I smiled when I saw them. They all greeted me.

“Nice of you to join us, sleeping beauty,” Lucien said. I felt myself blush a bit and chuckled.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“This is our home in Switzerland,” Avery said.

I looked at Elio. “Neither of us have been here,” I said to him as I stood beside him. He was sitting on a stool.

“No we haven’t,” he said sliding his hand up my arm, caressing it. He was shirtless too, as was Lucien. Avery had a red silk top on along with his red silk pants. I noticed the blond wig was gone and instead he had a pixie cut with silver platinum hair. Somehow he looked even more beautiful than earlier. I looked around my surroundings. I was about to ask how this was possible but suddenly didn’t want to. I really liked everyone in this room and wanted to enjoy their company.

“Drink, Oliver?” Lucien asked with a smile and a slight tilt of the head. I was suddenly struck by how handsome Lucien was. His pale blond hair and pale blue eyes, his prominent cheek bones and square jaw.

“Please,” I replied. I watched as he poured me a drink and handed me the glass. They started chatting once again, Elio rubbing up and down my arm. We did this for a while and I sipped my drink, feeling nice and warm inside.

“Come on, let’s go dance,” Avery said. I was slightly surprised when he came and took my hand and walked me out of the kitchen and into a dining room. I looked behind me and saw Elio and Lucien were following us. Elio gave me a gorgeous smile.

We walked into the next room which had a large fireplace, the room illuminated by the fire and some soft sconces on the wall across from it. It felt cozy. There was a leather sofa in front of the fireplace, a loveseat adjacent and a plush rug in the floor. Music came on and Avery took my drink and placed it on the mantel of the fireplace. He walked back to me and I smiled down at him as the soft guitar played. It was a soft mellow song.

 

“Must've caught a good look at you. Give your heart and soul to charity, ‘cause the rest of you, the best of you, Honey, belongs to me. Ain't it a gentle sound, the rollin' in the graves? Ain't it like thunder under earth,the sound it makes? Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay? Ain't you my baby? Ain't you my baby?”

The music was soft and slow and Avery turned around, his back to my chest, wrapping my arms around him. He swayed his hips from side to side against me. I leaned my cheek against his head. I looked over at Lucien and Elio and saw they were on the leather couch looking our way, the back of the leather couch to us. They then turned to each other and leaned closer, talking to one another. Avery’s body felt nice and soft in my arms. I watched as Elio and Lucien leaned in closer and kissed.

I felt a wave of arousal wash over me. I watched a few more seconds, the fire in the fireplace behind them and their shadowy silhouettes coming together at their lips. It was a beautiful sight. Avery turned to face me. I felt his soft hands wrap themselves around my waist and up my back. We leaned in and kissed. It felt good. It felt calm and safe and good. I took his face in my hands as our kiss deepened.

We pulled apart and I felt Avery’s soft lips and palms on my chest as I watched Elio and Lucien wrap their arms around each other. I saw Elio slide his hand up the back of Lucien’s neck and wrap his fingers in his hair. It seemed Elio was dominating him and it was so incredibly sexy. I watched as he pulled Lucien’s head back and kissed and licked up his neck. I heard a moan escape from Lucien’s throat and I felt Avery press his body to mine. He was feeling the arousal from Lucien.

I leaneddown and kissed Avery again. He sucked my bottom lip and gently bit my chin and continued with gentle bites down my neck. It felt incredible. I led Avery over to where Lucien and Elio were. By the time we came around Elio was on top of Lucien on the couch, which didn’t surprise me. Elio loved to dominate as much as I did. I felt my heart beat faster as I watched Elio on top of Lucien, exerting his dominance. I pulled Avery to the loveseat pulling him on top of me. I kissed his lips and he quickly took his top off. His breathing quickened as I kissed down his neck and ran my hands up his back. He pressed his hips down on me. 

It felt as if there was electricity in the air. There was a lovely flowery scent to Avery. It was soft and delicate, just like he felt. I wanted to make sure I kept him safe. I ran my hand down and slid them in the waistband of his pants. I felt his palm slide over my erection. A growl escaped my lips and Avery sat up and looked down at me surprised. “You have a vampire growl? How?” He asked me softly. He didn’t look scared or upset, just fascinated.

“He’s fed from me,” Elio said.

Avery slid to my left side and curled up beside me. Elio stood up and walked over sitting to my right. I wrapped my arms around each of them. “I didn’t know we could feed humans,” Avery whispered. He looked at Lucien.

“There are no laws against it, we just don’t do it as much because the human, with enough vampire blood, can become a hybrid of sorts. Powers like ours but still mortal. Although less delicate than an average human,” Lucien explained.

Elio reached across me and took Avery’s hand. Avery giggled as he climbed over me and onto Elio’s lap, straddling him. I watched as they kissed. I loved watching them. Avery’s lips had been soft and sweet and I knew exactly how Elio was feeling. I looked up and saw Lucien watching as well. I stood up and walked towards him, standing beside him. I could feel the waves of arousal emanating from him. That mixed with what I was feeling from Elio felt amazing. Lucien turned to face me and I looked at his handsome face.

I pulled him to me and our lips met. Where Avery had been soft and delicate, Lucian felt toned and manly. Much more like Elio felt. I felt the growl deep inside his chest and my own growl answered back. We pulled back and laughed quietly. We came together again and I felt him guide me to the couch. He sat on it and pulled me on him as he laid back. We kissed each other earnestly as I became aware of the moans coming from Avery and arousal from Elio.

I felt Lucien slide his hands inside my pants and wrap his fingers around me. I growled into his neck. He slid his hand out and wrapped his left leg around me as he pulled his hips up to me. I propped my self up on my right arm as I slipped my left hand inside his pants. He smelled like sandalwood. He arched his back as I stroked him. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed him further as I stroked him.

 _I need you,_ I heard Elio say. Lucien and I sat up. I got up from the couch and I saw Avery get up as well, going to Lucien. We smiled as we passed each other. I went to the love seat and pulled Elio on to me. _I need you,_ he repeated. _Yes, baby, I’m here. Tell me how you need me,_ I replied to him. _Get on the floor, I need to ride you,_ he said with a growl. My cock reacted to this. I nodded. I looked, there was a plush looking bear skin rug on the floor. We walked to it and I sat on the floor. I slipped my pants off. Elio crawled over to me. My heart racing. He got between my legs and took me in his mouth. 

I laid back and grabbed his hair and bucked my hips up. I was feeling amazing and my moans filled the room. He slid me out of his mouth and he climbed on me, straddling me. A growl escaped my lips as he lowered his gorgeous body onto me. A growl answered me from the couch. As Elio adjusted his body to me, we both looked over and saw Avery on his hands and knees and Lucien behind him on the couch. Avery had his hands on the armrest, elbows on the couch, as Lucien fucked him from behind. Lucien had his right leg bent and on the couch, his left leg on the floor. He growled again and Avery moaned and whimpered. 

Elio started riding me and everything else melted away but him. His gorgeous white skin reflecting the yellows and oranges from the flames of the fireplace. His body was rising and falling in delicious waves as he took me deep within him and rolled his hips on mine. I groaned in deep satisfaction.

“Yes, baby,” I said grabbing his hips. “Take all of me. All of me,” I growled. Elio bared his fangs and growled back. I heard growls from the couch and I looked over. Lucien had Avery pinned to the couch and was fucking him in a frenzy. It was a beautiful sight. I grabbed Elio’s hips and thrusted myself in and out as fast as I could. Elio leaned back and spread his knees further apart. I felt his need to be fucked and dominated and I was happy to satiate that need. I fucked him for as long I could. My body began to tense and I started grunting. He knew I was close. I felt his body tensing around me. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I felt such love and devotion. I felt the intensity of his feelings as well as the love, admiration and deep desire burst within me as he felt it all.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him down holding him in place, his body couldn’t get any tighter. I gasped as he lounged forward and sunk his fangs into my neck. He whimpered and moaned as he drank and somehow he got even tighter around my hard on and it pushed me over the edge. My body shook and shivered underneath him as my release exploded deep inside him. My cock was throbbing and spazzing and I felt I had never came so much. It just kept coming and coming. He finally retracted his fangs and was licking me and healing me. I glanced over. And saw Lucien laying on top of Avery. I saw he was healing his neck too.

He caught my eye and smiled at me as he laid his cheek on Avery’s shoulder blade. I smiled back as Elio laid his cheek on my chest. I felt warmth all around. There was the warmth between Elio and I and there was also a warmth between Lucien and Avery and us. I let out a deep satisfied sigh. I wrapped my arms around Elio’s body.

 _How was that?_ He asked me softly. _Perfect,_ I replied. _And with Lucien and Avery?_ Elio asked. _Wonderful,_ I said caressing his back. _It felt good and right,_ I replied as I closed my eyes. _Good,_ he answered me softly. _I feel like they’re family,_ I said. _Why?_ I asked. Elio chuckled. _Because, they are. We’ve bonded with them. A more subtle way of bonding,_ he explained. _We form these bonds amongst us vampires and form families and families protect their own,_ he said. _But I’m not a vampire,_ I said. _I guess you had enough of my blood and are vampiric enough now to form familial bonds with other vampires,_ Elio answered me. 

I nodded and thought of this. I looked at Avery and Lucien. The seemed to have drifted off to sleep. _And the sexual part?_ I asked. _Yes that’s normal too. Very normal. Some families have just single vampires. Others are partners like us. We can only attract another couple. But once the bond forms the sexual desire is something that happens no matter what, baby. Vampires are extremely sexual creatures and sex is a common way to just show affection. We won’t just feel this with anyone, though and we’ll only feel this with them and it only works with all four of us together._

I nodded and caressed Elio’s back. I understood. I had felt it. Deep down I knew it. Lucien and Avery were family. A special kind of family. They had our backs and we had theirs. It was honest and real and good.


	28. New Views

I awoke the following morning. The sun was bright and hurt my eyes. I waved my hand and the curtains instantly drew themselves shut. 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I should have shut them for you,” came Oliver’s gorgeous voice. I felt his lips and stubble at my neck. This made me melt. I sighed. Fuck I was so whipped when it came to him and it should have fucking embarrassed me since he was just a human but now that I knew he was going to make an incredible powerful vamp I had no problem being totally whipped for him. He didn’t have to know any of this quite yet though.

“You should make it up to me,” I said as I rubbed my eyes even thought they were feeling ok now.

“How?” He asked as his lips kissed along my jaw. I fucking loved it when he did that.

“Blowjob sounds good,” I said grinning.

He chuckled and I gasped as the warm wetness of his mouth enveloped me. I was hard in no time. I shamelessly moaned and groaned in pleasure. I had given up trying to be dignified with the sounds I made a while back. I figured if Oliver could beg me to fuck him with my tongue I had no reason to not moan how I wanted.

I grabbed his hair as he expertly sucked me. Oliver’s blowjobs were amazing, as was anything he did, really. He could make me come in no time as he did that morning. I moaned between gasps and my shivering body relished in what had just happened. Oliver climbed back up and kissed my neck further. I felt him hitch my left leg up. I grinned. Another wave of my hand and the lube flew to me. I poured it on my hand and stroked him with it. He jumped a little at the initial coldness of it and we chuckled but it quickly warmed up.

He wasted no time in sliding into me. I looked up at his blue eyes. I wondered how it would be once he turned. I felt a shiver down my spine. A powerful vampire and he would be all mine. Just mine. I felt a surge of pride and deep satisfaction. He felt it too. He gave me a sexy half smiled and started fucking me.

The pleasure I felt in submitting to this Human was incredible. His needs were so animalistic that not submitting to him felt like a dangerous choice. He growled and he bared his teeth and my non existent heart fluttered as I knew that was a purely vampiric reflex, when our fangs came out. I growled back and he dove for my neck and I loved how he bit it. He wasn’t shy about it now and I loved how when he bit, hard, he fucked me even harder and faster. His moans sounded desperate and I would sometimes even feel the ache from his throat as I knew he wished he could feed from me. 

He took all his frustration out as he pounded into me. The fury with which he had me sometimes left me in a stupor. When he was truly frustrated at the fact he couldn’t feed from me he would suddenly turn me over on my stomach, as he did this morning. I felt his large, strong hands on my shoulder blades as he held nothing back and fucked me senseless.

I had never felt more owned and yet so powerful as I knew only I could satiate his hunger and need. I felt his warm release spread deep in me as he came. He collapsed on me and we laid there panting. He turned me to my side and he stayed in me. This too would sometimes happen and I wonder how this would be when he became a vampire. I could hold an erection as long as I wanted. He would sometimes stay hard enough that he could stay in me as we slept and I loved it. He kissed the back of my neck now as he stayed in me and we drifted off to sleep again.

 

* * *

 

I became aware of Oliver’s warm hands caressing me. He was still inside of me. He was kissing along my shoulders. I felt the burning in the back of my throat and I heard Oliver’s stomach grumble.

“Time to get up,” he said gently. I hated the feeling of him sliding out of me. He chuckled at complaints and I watched as he stretched. We put bathrobes on and showered and then put on some comfy lounge clothes.

“How are you feeling?” I asked him thinking back to all that had happened last night. I saw him smile.

“I’m great,” he said. I felt the warm feelings from him. It made me smile.

“Did you want to talk about it?” I asked him.

He nodded and sat down. “I was surprised,” he said in a soft voice. “I love you, Elio. So much, you have no idea,” he said.

“But I do,” I answered as I reached up and caressed his cheek. “I feel it always,” I said.

He gave me a soft kiss. “It just surprised me how easy he was with Avery and Lucien,” he said softly. I nodded. 

“It’s just how vampiric bonds work, baby. It’s in our nature. We’re so sexual. All I can say is when you’ve lived for centuries your views in sex change,” I said.

Oliver nodded. “I’m just wondering why it didn’t feel like cheating?” He said looking into my eyes. “I’m wondering why am I not feeling guilty? I should. You’re my soul mate. You’re it. Yet I’m not feeling one ounce of regret for what I did last night,” he whispered to me, eyes wide.

I laughed softly. “Because it wasn’t cheating. Because we all wanted it and we all consented to it and we all were ok with all we did. Lucien and Avery are special though. They love each other as much as we love each other and no one is trying to take anyone’s mate. It also will only happen when it’s all four of us. I won’t feel anything like that for them and they won’t feel it for me when it’s just me and them. It has been just me and them before and it’s never been that way. Last night was the very first time baby because it was the very first time we were all together,” I said.

“Will it happen every time?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I said shrugging and chuckling. “Guess we can go downstairs and find out,” I said grinning.

He laughed and leaned in and kissed me. We got up and exited our room and went downstairs. We found Lucien and Avery lounging in their sofa. Avery was laying on top of Lucien, reading and Lucien was flipping through the tv. They sat up and greeted us as we came downstairs.

Oliver and I made our way to the kitchen. Avery came over and kissed me on the cheek. “Oliver I have some pastries and several soups from the cafe. Unless you want a panini which I can make for you as well,” he said.

“Oh! Can you make me the turkey panini with cranberry spread?” Oliver asked.

“Yes!” Avery said looking excited and getting to work. I chuckled. “Oliver I love that you love our cafe! Lots of the recipes are from my grandmother and mother,” Avery said.

“Want me to help? I can help,” Oliver said. He got up and walked to Avery and started getting stuff from the fridge. Once they had everything Avery leaned in and hugged Oliver and Oliver kissed him on top of his head.

“Want some AB?” Lucien asked me. I looked at him and nodded. I held out my hand and he reached for it. I pulled him to me and we embraced. I let out a sigh. Lucien calmed me. He had a calm demeanor and level head and he exuded those feelings. “How’s he feeling? I worried it may have been too much afterwards,” Lucien asked and I could see the worry in his face.

“We talked. He understands. It’s ok,” I said.

He nodded and walked to the fridge and for some blood. “Want some baby?” He asked Avery. 

“Yes, please,” he said as he and Oliver kept cooking. I watched as Avery showed Oliver how to make his panini. Lucien warmed up blood and handed some to Avery and then some to me and lastly he took some for himself.

“Have you talked to him more about him,” Lucien said coming around the kitchen counter and standing beside me again.

“No, figured one shock was enough per night,” I said smiling at Lucien and then turning my eyes back to Oliver and Avery.

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Lucien asked.

“Yes,” I replied. We chuckled as we watched Avery and Oliver. It was obvious they got along so well. “Is Avery your soul mate?” I asked him. 

“Yes,” he said. “You know I had a rough start,” he said. I nodded. “Red River came along and domesticated me,” he said chuckling. “I always felt different though, even amongst vampires. Then Avery showed up and I felt I fit. We fit. We matched. He’s so perfect and loving and accepting and I’m not weird and I’m me and I’m enough and I’m better,” he said.

“I know,” I answered. Lucien and I looked at one another. “We’re lucky,” I said.

“I know. I’ll help you keep him safe,” he said. I nodded. I believed him. 

 

* * *

 

We ended up staying one more night. I think both Oliver and I felt a little sad leaving their home and I could sense the sadness in Lucien. Oliver held Avery for almost as long as we said goodbye which was almost half an hour.

“I see what you mean by familial bond,” Oliver said as we drove back home. “How common is it? For vampires to form families?”

“It used to be more common back in the old days. Back when I was turned about 75% of all vampires were in families. It was more needed for survival back then as families would hunt together. Slowly as the world has modernized the amount of families has dropped. Now with synthetic blood, more vampires have started human relationships and it seems like there are even less,” I said. 

“Do you know anyone in a family now?” Oliver asked me.

I sighed. “Us,” I said. Oliver looked my way and chuckled.

We reached home and I pulled into our parking spot. I got our bag and we made our way upstairs to Oliver’s apartment. He was still on time off for the rest of the week. When we got home Oliver called Lucien and Avery and told them we were home.

“Come back soon! It feels so lonely without you guys!” Avery said. I smiled and pulled Oliver on me after we had hung up.

“So... uh, I felt this need to protect Avery,” Oliver said. I smiled as I caressed his back and arms and hair.

“We’re alphas,” I said. “So is Lucien. He’s just been damaged,” I said. “Avery isn’t so it’s normal for you to feel that way.”

“Hmm,” Oliver said. We laid for while until we drifted off sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was nighttime and the sky was clear. There were tons of stars and the moonlight was bright. I had shorts on and that was it. I looked behind me and saw Oliver looking out at the water.

“How far are we going up?” He asked me.

“We’re going to the top of the waterfall!” I said.

He laughed and ran up and caught up to me. He had nothing on but shorts on as well. We were barefoot, but the terrain didn’t hurt our feet. Dreams were great that way. Soon enough we had made it to the top. We stood there panting a bit. Oliver pulled me to him. His blue eyes were dancing blue flames in the moonlight. I loved them. His fangs came out. I felt the shiver run down my spine.

“Where are we?” He asked me.

“Hungary,” I said. “This waterfall doesn’t exist any more. There was a damn built in the 1950s. I saw it in the 1930s.”

Oliver smiled and looked around. “Are we jumping?”

“I want to,” I said grinning.

“Ok,” he said. He reached out and took my hand. He suddenly looked back at me. “Next time, dream of yourself as human,” he said. I furrowed my brow but nodded at the request. “On three,” He said. “One... two... three!”

Oliver and I leapt forward and jumped. The feeling was thrilling and over way too soon. We hit the water and sunk in deep. We then swam up. Oliver was so powerful. He wrapped his arm around my waist and he kicked his legs and pushed up with his arms and we surfaced soon enough. He pulled me to him and I wrapped my legs around him as we kissed. We swam behind the waterfall and got up on the rock there. It was dark but beautiful. Moonlight still shone on a bit.

“I can’t believe even laying on a rock feels peaceful when doing it with you,” I said softly.

“It’s because we complete each other,” Oliver said softly.

I smiled and nuzzled his neck. I loved being sappy with him. Romantic. I loved to cuddle. I had at times looked at his feet and thought how cute they were. Elio Perlman, I thought. Vampire. Lethal Predator. Lover of Oliver’s toes and serious cuddler. I scooted in closer and nuzzled his neck more. The sound of the roaring waterfall was music to my ears.


	29. Visions and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I’d chose you;  
> in a hundred lifetime,  
> in a hundred worlds,  
> in any version of reality,  
> I’d find you and  
> I’d chose you
> 
> The Chaos Of Stars  
> Kiersten White

Oliver had gone back to work on Monday and while I was at the tattoo shop Lucien texted me and told me he and Avery would be picking up Red River Tuesday night at the airport. I told him Oliver was off Thursday. He told me for us to come for lunch at around 1 pm. I said ok.

I was nervous to talk to Oliver. I wasn’t sure why, but I was and I hated it. I should have better control of my emotions. I wasn’t even sure what to say, really. I did a lot of research on the dark web and read as much as I could. Finally, Wednesday night I was ready to talk to him. I figured I’d talk to him and let him sleep on all I said and then Thursday we would talk to Red River. I needed to keep him safe. That’s the only thing that mattered to me and that shadow worried me. If he felt it, could it have felt him? I sighed. I rolled my eyes. I hated when I sighed.

My inner Martha Stewart had come out and I had cooked him his favorite dinner on Wednesday and the moment I felt his warmth I tried to keep as calm as I could. I suddenly wished Lucien was here as a support. That was the only negative thing about any type of vampiric bond, once we became aware of one we were in constant need to feed it. It was going to be good for us to be around Lucien and Avery tomorrow, we would feel recharged.

I heard Oliver’s key slide into the door and saw the lock turn as he walked in. I walked over and kissed him. “Welcome home, handsome,” I said.

 “Hi,” he said. “Thank you,” He said softly as he pulled me close and kissed me one more time. He walked to the bedroom to change out of his scrubs and came out in lounge clothes. I served him dinner and sat with him as he told me about his day. Once he was done eating I got his plate and washed it. I was so nervous. I couldn’t control it. It made me angry to not be able to control my feelings but this human made me lose control of them more times than I’d like to admit. I had to stop myself from sighing again.

“What’s wrong?” He asked me. I dried and put away the plate and cutlery, trying to still put off the unavoidable. This is it, I thought.

“Come on,” I said as I took his hand. I walked him to his leather sofa. We sat down and I scooted close to him. “I’ve been doing some thinking and some research,” I said. He looked at me, brow furrowed.

“Research?” He asked.

I nodded. “Yes, like I did when you were weak,” I said.

“Ok. About?”

 I looked up into his blue eyes. “The shadow on the subway,” I said.

He nodded and looked let out a sigh. “It’s bad isn’t it? I felt it. It was... like a dark abyss,” he said shaking his head. He looked at me. “It wasn’t human was it?”

“No,” I said taking his hand. “No, it was a demon. It was a demon in a human host,” I explained.

“A human under demonic possession?” He asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Ok. Well I don’t know who the Human was and I’ve not felt it since. So, I mean, can we just forget about it,” he asked with a chuckle. I just looked at him. He nodded. “We can’t, can we?” 

“No, but... but not for reasons you think,” I said.

“Ok,” he said. He was calm. So calm. It was almost as if deep down he knew.

“We can’t because if you were just a run of the mill human, like all the other humans that were in that subway car with you, you would have never felt the shadow. You would never feel things in your gut and trust your instinct. And we probably would have never been able to pick each other out,” I said. I sighed remembering all I had read. “Our bond would never be this strong so fast,” I said. I had a fleeting memory of him warning me nine years ago. “But, we also wouldn’t feel the dread of one of us suddenly leaving the other,” I said.

“Ok,” he said. “So what? I’m... I get feelings. I can sense danger. I just have good instincts. I’ve always had them,” he said. “Ever since I was a kid.”

I nodded. “It’s more than just good instincts, Oliver,” I said. “You’re what we vampires refer to as a sensitive. Your mind is pretty powerful. You’ve not tapped into all you can do. Once you turn, you’re going to be very fucking powerful,” I said. “But no one can know. No one. And we need to make sure no one finds out. I’m worried about the shadow, maybe it sensed you as well, maybe it was looking for you? I don’t know. I don’t know a lot. But Lucien’s Maker is back and he’s very knowledgeable and tomorrow we will go see him and we will talk to him. He will help us. And Avery and Lucien will help me keep you safe. 

Oliver shook his head. “I don’t.. I don’t understand. None of this was an issue before I saw the shadow so what’s the big deal now?” He asked.

I stared at him. “Sensitives are extremely rare. Real ones. Some vampires become more attune to things once they turn like Red River, although Native American vampires are always more often than not Shamans and just know more, but, you,” I said touching his chest. I felt his beating heart. “You’re more. Different. If the wrong vampires find out they will kill you. Bastien already wants us separated. I believe the dread we feel is him when he’s closer than usual,” I said.

Oliver nodded. “I mean what makes you think I’m this? I mean maybe it was a fluke. Maybe I’m just a little bit?”

“No, you’re more. Ok. Trust me. I know this. So do you if you think about this. Think back to life and moments and times when you just knew. I’m sure you’ve saved a life or two with this gift. Dr. Sullivan said you were gifted,” I said. 

He nodded and closed his eyes. He covered his face with his hands. “You should turn me now,” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“You should turn me now. Like seriously I’m supposed to expect you and Avery and Lucien to what? Be my bodyguards? Just turn me now and if I’ll be as powerful as you think I will be then there will be no need to worry,” he said.

I swallowed. With him asking, it was so hard to control myself. My body wanted it. I couldn’t believe how badly I wanted to turn him. “Let’s talk to Red River tomorrow, ok? And ask him if he thinks it’s wise to turn you. If he says yes,” I said. “We’ll do it as soon as possible. But it takes three days and I’ll need a coffin and dirt.” 

He nodded. “I think it would be better to turn me. If you believe I’m psychic, or whatever,” he said. “My gut is telling me that I need to be turned.” 

“Ok,” I replied. “Like I said, let’s talk to Red River and we will see how best to proceed,” I said to him. He nodded and I opened my arms to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he came to me. “It’ll be ok,” I said.

“Yes,” he said softly. “It will be.”

 

* * *

 

I walked out of my bedroom at the villa. There was an old vampire in town named Anchise who took care of the villa now. I looked down. I had a baby blue button up shirt with a scarf at the collar and gray breeches. I was barefoot. I was human, just how Oliver had wanted me to be. It was night time and the villa was dark. I quickly descended the stairs and stepped outside.

I walked out following the concrete pathway and down some stairs and saw Oliver. He was sitting on the low wall of the gate by the stairs, staring up at the moon. He looked over my way, his eyes blue dancing flames. He gave me a smile and held his hand out to me. I walked forward and took it. “You’re so warm,” he said quietly.

“I’m human,” I said.

“Indeed you are,” he said. “You smell delicious,” he said softly.

I straddled the low wall, sitting in front of him. “Why are you sad?” I asked him. “I thought me being human would make you happy,” I said reaching underneath his button up shirt and caressing him. 

“It does,” he said in a low, soft voice. “I’m not sad, I’m...” he took a deep breath in and out. “I’m just surprised,” he said looking at me.

I furrowed my brow. “Why?” I asked.

“This is your villa isn’t it? You’re human in our dream so you came to the place you were human at?” 

I blinked, suddenly feeling surprised myself. “That’s right,” I answered.

He looked around. He looked into my eyes again. “I’ve been here before,” he said.

I let out a laugh. “No, Oliver. You haven’t.” He looked at me. There was no doubt in my voice and I knew he heard it.

“I’ve been here before,” he repeated.

“Oliver, baby. I’ve owned this house since the turn of the 18th century. I have known every single person that had stepped inside my door,” I took his face in my hands. “I’m really sorry, my love. But you have not been here.”

“But I have,” He said nodding. I dropped my hands and looked into eyes. I saw him look around. “I know it’s strange and hard to believe but I know this place,” he said.

“But baby how could that be possible? You’re 26 years old I would have known if you had come,” I said. 

“I know you doubt me but,” he said looking around. “Some things have changed.”

I felt a sudden guilt. I doubted him at 17 too. Bastien’s voice sometimes played in my head. ‘You should have listened to your human.’A shiver went up my spine. It was a lesson I only needed to be taught once. But how could this be? I shook my head. Anything was possible. “Ok, so you think things have changed?” I asked him. 

He looked at me and nodded. Blue flames dancing in his eyes. “Yes, can we go look? I’ll show you.”

“Yeah, if you tell me what’s different and I can pinpoint when you were here,” I said giving him a soft smile. 

We got up and walked towards the house. He took off for the back. He looked around. “There weren’t that many trees. Back then there were only um... apple and cherry,” he said.

“Yeah when I was here growing up we only had apple and cherry. The old vampire that watches the villa planted the apricot and peaches about a hundred and twenty years ago,” I said.

He nodded. “There was a stable,” he pointed to where my father had had his stable. “Right there. And there were destriers,” he said sounding a bit excited at his memory as my heart began to pound. I was a human with human reactions. 

“How many destriers? What colors?” I asked.

“Four in total,” he said looking at me grinning. “Two gorgeous black ones, a white one with some brown spots and a brown one with white at the bottom of his legs,” he said. I stared at him. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

I nodded. My heart was racing. “Those were the horses we had while I lived here. I took the white one with spots to Versailles with me,” I said. I was looking at the ground. How could this be? Was I transferring a memory to him? But the villa, it was updated in my dream, it looked as it did the last time I was here, about 20 years ago.

“Ok, I told you I’ve been here before,” he told me.

“But if you were then you were here when I was seventeen and Oliver if you had been here when I was seventeen I would have remembered you! Ok!” I said. I turned and walked away. This... this was not funny. What was he doing?

“Elio! Hey!” I felt his hand grab me and turn me. I pushed him away, or tried to. I wasn’t a vamp, I was a human and no match for him. He took hold of my wrist. “Why are you so angry? I’m not lying to you,” He said furrowing his brow.

I closed my eyes and tried to get a hold of my feelings. “I must have transferred a memory to you or something because you’re recalling the villa from right before I moved to Versailles,” I said shaking my head.

Oliver looked at me and he looked angry. “I know I’ve been here,” he said.

“Then you should have memories. Show me,” I said before I even knew what I was saying.

“How do I do that?” He asked.

“You’re a vampire in this dream, just,” I thought of me and how I had taken him into my memories years ago. “Just dig in and recall. Like reach within. Go deeper than the surface,” I said.

Oliver closed his eyes. I stared at him. It was maybe a minute or so later. His eyes flew open. Oliver took hold of both my hands. He stared into my eyes and took me into his mind. It was like watching a movie. Seventeen year old me sneaking out of the villa into the trees. I ran through looking for someone. Paolo. I knew where Paolo liked to sit and smoke at night. That night I finally got the courage to talk to him. I had told him how I felt about him and he had kissed me. It all played out for me. Oliver released me. “I... I...” I couldn’t get the words out.

“Paolo,” he said. “Your father hired him to tutor you and you fell in love.” Memories I had buried deep down came to the surface. Paolo. He was handsome, dark hair and brown eyes, olive skin. My first love.

I couldn’t speak. I felt the hot sting of tears at the corner of my eyes. Tears. If there was anything I missed about my human form it was tears and the ability to cry. “Stop,” I whispered. I didn’t want to hear this. I had buried this and didn’t want to hear it.

“That night you kissed him,” Oliver said. “He loved you too. You slept with him a couple of weeks later and the following day he was gone and you never saw him again.”

“Stop,” I said. Tears were streaming down my face now. He took my face in his hands and wiped and kissed my tears away. I didn’t know how much of this I could handle. He was right though. Paolo had just left and it had broken my heart. My father took me to Versailles that winter in an attempt to make me forget.

“He left and that winter he caught a fever and passed away,” Oliver said softly. 

“Shut up, you don’t know that!” I said hitting his chest. It angered me. I knew it was almost 300 years later but I had told myself he had married and had children and died a happy old man. Why was Oliver saying this? I couldn’t believe it hurt so much after all these years later. “You don’t know,” I repeated.

“I do know,” he said.

I shook my head. “There is no way you could know!” I said forceful. He needed to stop.

“I know because I was him,” he said. 

I froze. “What?” I asked. My voice was barely a whisper.

“I was him. He’s me. Elio,” he said looking into my eyes. He smiled tenderly at me. He wiped my tears away. “We’re soulmates, you and I. It didn’t work out back then but destiny finally led me to you. It’s how it works,” Oliver said with a tender smile. 

My heart wouldn’t calm down. “What?” I asked. I shook my head. This seemed surreal, even in a dream. “How do you even know this?” 

“You said yourself I hadn’t tapped into my mind. So I did,” Oliver said.

“How?” I asked.

Oliver simply looked at me and smile. He gave a little shrug as if to say I wouldn’t understand. Maybe I wouldn’t. I wasn’t in an emotional state to try to understand anyway. “I... oh Elio,” he said. There was such love and tenderness in his voice. He closed his eyes and he took me into his mind again. There I was. In bed with Paolo. He had asked me to come to his room at midnight and I had. I had been so nervous but the moment he has touched me, all my nervousness had melted away. He had been gentle. So gentle.

It took me a moment to realize my mouth was hanging open. “I lost my virginity to you,” I whispered softly.

“I know,” Oliver said whispering. “Just as I lost mine to you in this life,” he said slowly. I blinked. I was numb. I was in shock. He gave me a sweet smile and pulled me into his arms. I began to shake. “It’s ok,” he said softly. “It’s ok,” he repeated. He held me for a long time, until I had calmed down a bit. He caressed back gently as I laid my head on his chest. I finally felt I was able to speak.

“So you... remember?” I asked.

“Yes. I was seventeen when we met in this life,” he said softly. “I already knew you. I knew you were no stranger.” 

“Oliver...” I said trailing off. My mind was reeling from all this. I close my eyes. He held me closer. I remembered waking up and my parents telling me Paolo had decided to leave. I was heartbroken. The move to Versailles a few months later had been to help me cope as all I did was cry and lock myself away. “A fever?” I asked. 

“Yeah. It was just my time to go then,” he said. I felt a shiver down my spine. His hands gently rubbed my back. We stayed like this for a moment. 

“Do you remember it all?” I asked, pulling back and looking up at him.

He nodded, slight smile on his face. He looked so serene. “Elio,” he whispered as he held my face in his hands. “Ricordo tutto.”

My eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed me. He remembered. He remembered everything. 


	30. Red River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my darling thecosmicfragments for the help with the Italian! Thank you!! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

I laid with Oliver in the grass, amongst the trees in the Villa, looking up at the sky. My heart beat was back to normal. My heartbeat. I chuckled to myself. 

“What’s so funny?” He whispered. I looked into his blue flame eyes. I loved him so much. I felt so connected. I felt as if our souls had formed a perfect circle. Unbreakable. Indestructible.

“Just marveling at my heartbeat,” I said.

“Do you miss it?” He asked me.

“Only when it would have skipped a beat for you,” I answered him in a whisper. “Only when you would have made it race or pound or beat a million miles an hour.” 

“Listen to you being all romantic,” Oliver said kissing my neck. I sighed. Apparently being with him made me channel my inner Nora Roberts as well on top of everything else.

“So, you remember now? Us? You at seventeen? Us meeting on the subway? Your first time with me? And...” I trailed off. 

“And you charming that human? You disappearing and my panic for days,” he said furrowing his brow. “Fleur came a week later. For a whole week I lived a nightmare.”

Me heart felt as if it was breaking. “I am so sorry. I should have listened to you,” I said. 

“It’s ok, you thought you were just helping me. It’s ok,” he said kissing me. 

“You remember all Fleur said?” He nodded. “You’re not supposed to know all that,” I said, my heart beginning to race again.

“All the more reason to turn me now,” he said.

It was all sinking in. I caressed his handsome face. Maybe he was right. Why wait? I looked into his eyes. The first time I had met this perfect being he looked different but just as beautiful. I furrowed my brow. “Perché mi hai lasciato?” _Why did you leave me?_

Oliver took a deep breath in. He kissed me softly. “Mi displace, ero spaventato.” _I’m sorry, I was scared._

I nodded. I bit my lower lip. “Avresti potuto parlarne con me. Avremmo potuto risolvere le cose.” _You could have spoken to me. We could have worked things out._

Oliver gave me an apologetic smile. “Amore, mi displace. Non ti lascerò mai più, te lo giuro!” _I’m sorry, my love. I promise I will never leave you again!_

“Better not,” I said softly. 

“Never will,” he said as he pulled me close for another soft kiss. 

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes. It was daytime but it was overcast so my bedroom was full of shadows. I took a deep breath in and out. My back was to Oliver, his right arm thrown over my waist. His deep, rhythmic breathing told me he was still sleep.

I recalled all that had happened in our dream. It seems slightly surreal now, as I was in my bedroom and not in the magic vail of our dream and the magic setting of my Villa. It was still true though. He was a sensitive, his mind had great capacity. We had met before. I felt my stomach flip at that. It had always been him. I slid back into him, pulling his arm around me. I wanted him to envelop me, to surround me fully.

He stirred a bit and I heard him hum as he squeezed me into him. I couldn’t help but smile. I felt good. I took a deep breath in and out. “Good morning,” I heard him say sleepily.

“Good morning,” I answered.

“So, we’re having lunch with Avery, Lucien and Lucien’s Maker, Red River today,” he asked me softly as he kissed my neck.

“Yes,” I said.

“We’re gonna talk to Red River about me and if he thinks I should be turned then we will do it as soon as possible,” he said just as softly.

“Yes,” I said, closing my eyes. My mouth salivated at the thought of turning him. It was such an indescribable feeling of need and want. We would see what lunch would bring.

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Oliver!” Avery threw his arms around Oliver’s neck as we stepped out of the car. I could feel the feelings of warmth and caring and satisfaction from Oliver and I’m sure Lucien could too because we looked at each other and grinned. Oliver wrapped his arms around Avery’s waist and lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek.

Oliver and Avery walked inside and Lucien hung behind and waited for me. Once I was close enough he came to me and hugged me. It felt good to hug him. I felt calm. “How are you?” He asked me softly, placing his forehead on mine.

“Good. Great,” I said, I gently caressed his cheek.

“Good,” he replied. We walked inside. Avery had cooked for Oliver and was attempting to feed him everything at once. I chuckled. 

“Enjoy it while you can,” I said. “Oliver wants to turn as soon as possible.”

Avery’s eyes widened. “But you still have your residency left to finish! Training takes years,” he said.

“It won’t take me that long,” Oliver said softly, eating a croissant with what looked like chicken salad inside.

“Sweetheart, it’s not so easy,” Avery said caressing his cheek. Oliver didn’t answer and Avery looked to Lucien and me with an exasperated look. “One of you say something! We’re family here!” 

“I’m sure there is a reason that Oliver thinks he won’t take too long to train,” Lucien said softly. I knew Lucien was an alpha. I could feel it in him, yet he didn’t quite act like one. I squeezed his hand. 

“We’re gonna talk to Red River and hopefully he can advise us with what the best course of action is,” I said to Avery smiling.

He nodded. This seemed to please him. Lucien took my winter coat and I walked to the entrance hallway with him. He hung my jacket up and then turned to me. “You talked to him?” He asked me quietly, leaning against the wall of the hallway. His pale blond hair was getting a little long on the back of his head and his bangs were swept to the left, half converting his eye. He was in a gray top and black joggers. He looked a lot younger like this.

“Yeah,” I said. I looked into his pale blue eyes. “Oliver has been here before. We met while I was human. I was 17. I fell madly in love. He was my first,” I said. By words were rushed and I felt short of breath. It felt like I was sharing an intimate secret. I bit my lip and smiled at Lucien.

“No way!” He said pushing off the wall. He looked toward the kitchen. “How did he remember?”

“In a dream,” I said. I couldn’t help but smile. “In a dream. I told him to reach in and he did and he showed me his memories.”

“That’s....” Lucien seemed at a loss for words. “That’s beautiful and amazing,” he said. He put his hand to his chest. He was feeling my feelings. “You’re so happy,” he said. He gave me a sweet look. 

“I’m so happy,” I said grinning. We embraced. It felt good. “I feel so complete,” I told him as we pulled back. “I don’t even know how to -“

“You don’t have to. I feel it,” he said. He kissed my forehead and hugged me again. We stayed like this for a moment. He suddenly straightened. “Red River is coming,” he said. I nodded and we looked towards the front door. I felt him take my hand. 

I looked up at him. “Lucien, I don’t know how I will ever repay you,” I said. 

“Shut up I haven’t done anything,” he said. I lifted his hand that I was holding and kissed the back of it. He smiled. “He’s here,” he said. He stepped forward and unlocked and opened the door with his left hand, as I was still holding his right. My non existent heart could have jumped out of my chest. 

I laid eyes on Red River for the first time. He was, tall. Very tall. Probably as tall as Oliver. He was tanned and his jet black hair was long and past his shoulders. What surprised me the most though was how young he was. I glanced at Lucien quickly and he smiled at me. Red River looked about our age, late twenties. It didn’t matter though, he was older than us and was very knowledgeable. “Hello,” he said in a deep, booming voice. It was warm and welcoming, it felt good to meet him, it somehow felt like seeing your favorite uncle after a long while. I couldn’t help but grin.

“Hello, father,” Lucien said. I let go off his hand and he went and hugged Red River. Lucien turned to me. “Father, this is Elio,” he said.

“Elio, pleasure to meet you. Lucien and Avery have both spoken very fondly about you,” he said shaking my hand.

“Thank you, sir,” I said. “They are both extremely wonderful,” I continued, glancing at Lucien. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, son,” he said. Lucien took his jacket. He had a blue plaid flannel shirt with a white turtle neck underneath and jeans. He took off his snow boots and we all made our way to the kitchen. Avery and Oliver were cooking. They both turned when they heard us coming.

“Welcome home!” Avery said sweetly and went and planted a kiss on Red River’s cheek.

“Oliver!” Avery said. “This is Lucien’s Maker, Red River. He is the most wonderful vampire you will every meet!” Avery said, wrapping his arms around Red River’s waits. 

“You flatter me, sweetie,” Red River said, patting his back.

I hadn’t taken my eyes off Oliver’s face since we returned to the kitchen. He was staring at Red River and was looking a bit surprised. I could see his heart beating a bit faster. I couldn’t quite tell what he was feeling thought.

“Red River, this is Oliver. He and Elio have bonded with Lucien and I. We’re family,” he said.

“Are you now?” Red River asked.

I kept looking at Oliver and he wouldn’t tear his eyes away from Red River. “Yes,” Oliver said finally.  

“Lucien mentioned you were a sensitive, and I truly didn’t quite believe it, because real sensitives are so rare,” he said. He walked over and shook Oliver’s hand.

“But you’re one too,” Oliver said. Red River shook his head no. “Yes, you are I can...” Oliver put a hand to his chest. “I can feel it.” 

“Well, I’m more attuned than most. As a Shaman I learned a lot about many things. I see more than most and sometimes know more than most. It’s dangerous to ever assume we know everything.”

Oliver nodded. “Have we met before?” He asked. I felt my eyes widen. “I just feel like I know your soul,” he said. I froze and felt Lucien too freeze in surprise. Oliver’s heart was calm now. Steady and calm. There was no anxiety or agitation in him. I glanced at Red River. 

“How many times have you come before?” He asked.

Oliver looked at me. “Once when I met Elio, for sure,” he said. “But I’ve now found out all those dreams I had were past memories,” he said. “I’ve not been able to sort them all out but,” Oliver took a deep breath in. “I think at least three times including this time,” he said.

“What?” I asked dumbfounded.

Oliver looked at me and smiled. “I was looking for you,” he said gently. I stood there stunned. He looked at Red River again. “I’m just now realizing they’re memories. I thought they were just dreams with lots of detail.” He stared at Red River again, intently. “We’ve met before,” he said again. “I’m sure of it.”

Red River nodded. “Avery, sweetie, can you get me some blood? I’m going to need my strength if Oliver and I are going to be walking down memory lane here,” he said. He looked at Oliver. “Will you show me your memories?”

“Yeah, of course,” Oliver said.

“This is kind of awesome,” Lucien whispered in my ear. I nodded and stared at Oliver. If I had a heart it would have leapt out of my chest. Oliver though, was calm. He caught my gaze and smiled. I smiled back. I was very anxious to hear all Oliver had to say.


	31. A Fork On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now finally some clarification on what it means for Oliver to be a “sensitive.”
> 
> The song in this chapter is Arsonist’s Lullaby by Hozier  
> (Hozier is just perfect for this fic!)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> <3

We all went and sat down around the dining room table. Avery insisted on putting a plate of food down in front of Oliver. He was so sweet. “These are so good,” Oliver told him as he grabbed a small garlic cheddar roll. Avery beamed at him. Oliver turned his attention to Red River. “What can I show you?” He asked. 

I felt myself hold my breath. “First, let’s begin with talking more about what you being a sensitive means,” Red River said. Oliver nodded. “It’s not uncommon for souls to come to this world several times if they have unfinished business. But none remember their past lives. You do though, because you are in total and complete control of your mind. You will remember all life has taught you,” Red River said.

“Yeah, I get that,” Oliver said nodding.

“You chose to come back every time,” Red River said. “But there is more of course, you sense energy, you know people’s intentions and whether they’re good or bad. You have an amazing ability to sense danger to you and the ones you love.”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, that’s true,” he said.

“Also, in trusting your gut and being in touch with your own energy and all energy around you, you have a natural a natural gift to tap into the energy of the universe and it will always lead the right way. It doesn’t surprise me you’re a doctor. If you tap into that, you will always know how to save your patients if they can be saved,” Red River said. 

Oliver nodded. “Yes, I’ve felt that,” Oliver answered.

“You can read minds,” Red River continued. Oliver stared at him. “You can and have, you just haven’t noticed. You probably heard their thoughts but imagined it was you and your thoughts.” Oliver nodded again.

“So as vampires we read minds,” I said. “How will that become more when he turns?” I asked.

“Oliver can read minds now, yes. As a vampire, he will be able to easily access vampire minds just as well as human ones, regardless of bond. Also he will be able to charm not only humans but other vampires as well,” Red River responded. “Pretty much he will have no limitations to which minds he can read, charm and completely control.” 

“Holy shit!” Lucien said. I was stunned.

“So that’s how he’ll be powerful?” I asked.

“Yes. Also, his physical abilities will be better than us. He’ll always be faster and stronger. But the mental capacities will be what set him apart. Just how we can easily influence humans, he will be able to do that to any vampire he wishes,” Red River said softly. “You can imagine Oliver, the fact that you will be able to do that won’t sit well with some vampires, they’d rather you never become a vampire.” 

“Right,” Oliver said. He looked at me. “You need to turn me. Now. Tonight.”

My eyes widened. I looked at Red River. He was looking at Oliver. “When did we meet before?” He asked Oliver.

Oliver looked at him and smiled. “1531,” Oliver said. “I sailed across the ocean and met you and your family,” he said. Oliver took his hand and held it for a moment. I was sure he was showing Red River a memory. 

“No wonder I didn’t remember you. You looked different,” Red River said softly. “You were a man of the cloth.” Oliver nodded. “I was turned in 1546.”

“You’ve been around a long time friend,” Oliver said.

“As have you. I was twelve when we met. You were kind and set a school up for the children. What happened to you in that life?”

“I wasn’t happy by what I was seeing and how your people were being treated. I returned to Spain and led a long and peaceful life in a monastery. I read as much as I could. Which was a lot,” Oliver said smiling. He turned to me. “I guess I was hoping you would come into the monestary,” he said with a gorgeous smile.

I was still in shock hearing all this. I shook my head. “Should we turn Oliver?” I asked Red River. “He’s studying to be a doctor. The years it takes to train, he should wait until he’s done his two year residency at the hospital, don’t you think?” I asked him. My non existent heart was racing.

Red River glanced over my way. “Oliver won’t need any training,” he said.

“How do you know?” I asked with a bit of anger in my voice. I took a deep breath. “Oliver means everything to me,” I said. “I need to make sure I’m not screwing up his life!”

“I understand,” Red River said. “But Oliver won’t need training. We needed it because we’re not in as much control of our minds as Oliver is.”

I shook my head. I wasn’t buying this. “Oliver just found out about all this two days ago and you act like he’s supposed to just be this other worldly being. He needs time,” I said. I looked at him. “You need time,” I said. I felt Lucien take my hand. 

“I’m ok. I don’t feel overwhelmed,” Oliver said. He looked into my eyes. “I want to turn. Tonight,” he said.

“How? Where?” I asked.

“My cabin, it’s a four hour drive north,” Red River said.

“I need a coffin,” I said.

“No, we will bury you two together as it should be done,” Red River said to me. I nodded. “Lucien and Avery will come along,” he said.

I looked at Oliver. “You need to tell Dr. Sullivan,” I said, my voice shaking. I couldn’t believe this was happening so fast. “Are you sure?” I asked.

Oliver nodded. “It’s what needs to happen now. I’ll be fine. All of you will help and be there,” he said looking around the room. “I have you,” he said reaching across the table and grasping my hand. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” I nodded. 

“Ok it’s settled then,” Red River said.

I furrowed my brow. I got up from the table and walked away. I walked out to the cold garage. I slammed the door behind me. I heard it open a couple of seconds later. I looked behind me and saw Lucien. He shut the door gently behind him. I shoved my hands in my pockets. He walked towards me and put his arms around me. “I know you’re scared. Don’t be scared,” he said softly. 

“I love him so much, what if it doesn’t go the way he thinks? What is I mess up? What if -“

“Shh,” Lucien said as he held me tighter. “I know you. You’re so strong, and so is he, Elio. You’ve felt it. I’ve felt it. It’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. He and Red River can’t both be wrong!” He said with a chuckle.

I nodded. I pulled back and ran my hands through my hair. “What do I need to bring?” I asked. 

“Just some clothes. We can go and buy blood on our way,” he said. 

“Tell him I’ve gone then,” I said. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. Tell him to call Dr. Sullivan.”

Lucien nodded and I climbed in my car. He opened the garage for me and I backed out of it and took off for home.

 

* * *

 

 

I was angry. Angry at everything all of the sudden. Oliver for wanting this now. Red River for saying yes we could just do it. Lucien for telling to not be scared. My anger suddenly turned to fear. What if I killed Oliver? Makers always said that you just know when to stop. Well what if I didn’t? What if I fucked up and killed him? My hands shook and I grasped the steering wheel tighter.

I was speeding and reached my building in no time. I parked in the underground parking and took the stairs to the 23rd floor. I needed to burn off some steam and some stress. I could do this. Of course. I was a vampire. A lethal predator and superior being. I had lightning fast reflexes and I could kill anything I fought against. I reached my door and walked inside.

I quickly walked to my room and grabbed my black leather over night bag. I threw clothes and boxers and toiletries for Oliver and I and then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a case of the Oliver’s blood. His human blood. He wasn’t going to be human anymore. My anxiety turned to sadness. I thought of his beating heart and warm skin. The pulse in his neck and wrists. There would be none of that. Even when he was a vampire in our dreams he was still warm to the touch. I took a deep breath in and out.

I shook my head and walked out of my apartment, locking the door behind me mentally and ran down the stairs. This is what he wanted though. I thought of how badly my body had wanted to turn him. I couldn’t get cold feet now. He wanted this and everyone was on board. Of course if something went wrong the only one that would suffer would be me. He was my soul mate. My other half. I reach the garage and climbed into my car. My phone rang. I answered without looking who it was.

“Yeah?” I said annoyed.

“Elio,” Oliver’s voice came through the line. I melted.

“Yeah?” I said again more softly this time.

“Baby, I love you,” he said.

“I love you more,” I whispered, pursing my lips together and wishing I could cry. I leaned my head back onto the headrests and closed my eyes.

“Impossible,” he said.

“Shut up. I’m still the vampire in the relationship. At least for now. I know better still.” 

He laughed. “You on your way back, baby?”

“Yeah,” I said.

“Ok. See you soon.”

“See you soon,” I said. 

I sighed and turned on the car. Well, if this is what he wanted, I would do everything in my power to make him happy, since I was whipped for this human soon to be vampire. I drove out of the parking garage and started making my way back to Avery’s and Lucien’s home. I looked at my radio on.

I wondered what he would really be as a vampire. I felt a shiver down my spine. He would be able to charm vampires. That was really amazing. I wonder what other things he was going to be able to do. I stopped at a red light. I recognized the song on the radio and stared singing with it. 

“When I was 16, my senses fooled me, thoughtgasoline was on my clothes. I knew that something would always rule me, I knew the scent was mine alone. All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach. Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash.”

I smiled as I sang those words. I thought that was good advice. I kept singing along.

“When I was a man I thought it ended when I knew love's perfect ache, but my peace has always depended on all the ashes in my wake. All you have is your fire and the place you need to reach. Don't you ever tame your demons but always keep 'em on a leash.”

I took a deep breath in and out. That sounded like all my Vampire training rolled into one sentence. I would tell Oliver not to tame his vampire instincts, to keep them wild and animalistic, but to always keep them on a leash and under control.

I turned down Lucien’s and Avery’s street and pulled into their driveway. The garage door opened and I saw Lucien at the door. I pulled in and he shut the garage door behind me. I popped my trunk open and he walked out to meet me.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” I replied giving him a smile.

“You’re better,” he said, not asking but stating.

“I am,” I said. He grabbed my bag and I grabbed the case of blood. “Just one thing,” I said grabbing his arm before we walked in the house.

“Of course. Anything,” he said softly.

“If I somehow fuck up and kill him, you kill me,” I said staring into his eyes.

I saw the fear flash though his pale blue eyes. “You won’t fuck up,” he said.

“Well in case I do. Just do it. Promise me.”

He nodded. “I promise,” he said.

He meant if. I could feel it. “Thank you,” I said.

“You boys coming in or you want to turn into a couple of vampire popsicles?” Red River said from the garage door. Lucien and I laughed and walked inside the house.


	32. Sleep Now, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come....
> 
> Enjoy <3

The ride up to Red River’s cabin was about four hours. We left Lucien’s and Avery’s home close to four in the afternoon. It was decided we would sleep and then Friday night I would turn Oliver. Lucien drove and Avery sat in the passenger seat. Oliver and Red River were both big guys and crowded the backseat. I could have fit in between them, snugly though, but in a sudden moment of both panic, love and weakness I climbed into Oliver’s lap like a child and buried my face in his neck. 

“Will you hold me while we ride up?” I whispered to him. He nodded. I remembered my birthday and how he had held me. It had been wonderful. I wanted and needed that again. I felt as if Oliver had broken through my armor and had made it to the part of me I guarded the most, my deepest real me. Now that he had been there, I wanted to be unguarded with him again. Being around Avery and Lucien also made me more emotional, as both of them weren’t the type to put facade’s up to seem in control of their emotions. I nuzzled Oliver’s neck and didn’t give two fucks about how it looked.

“Yes, baby,” Oliver has said softly and it was easy to forget what we were driving up for. I was going to kill Oliver. Kill him, and if I did it right, in 72 hours he would awake as an extremely powerful vampire. I closed my eyes and pretended we were only driving up for the scenery.

“How much did Fleur tell you about The Circle?” Red River asked Oliver.

“Just what I needed to know. She told me The Circle was the vampire authority and another vampire had said that Elio had charmed a human and had divulged information about The Circle to me. I said I knew nothing about what they did and she charmed me into not being able to lie and asked me about it. Then she told me Elio had been sentenced to 25 years of silver. But if she erased all my memories of him he would only be sentenced to 10 which she would get knocked down to eight and a half. I said yes. I told her to tell Elio that I loved him and that I knew we would find our way to each other again.” I felt a tightness in my chest. I couldn’t believe he, at such a tender age, went through that and didn’t hate me.

“Oliver knew I was in trouble. He tried to warn me and I didn’t listen,” I said softly as I lifted my head and looked at Red River.

“Yes,” Oliver said. “Elio said he would charm this boy that was bullying me. I knew we shouldn’t. Once he did it as the afternoon wore on the negative feeling got worse and worse.”

“Who is this vampire that lied about you, Elio?” Red River asked.

“My ex maker. Bastien,” I answered.

“The negative feeling was him closing in on you. Once he knew you charmed the human he made up his mind to do you harm, that’s why you felt what you felt,” Red River explained to Oliver. “Remember that feeling, always. That is the feeling of danger to your family.”

Oliver nodded. We glanced at each other. He caressed my face and kissed me softly. _Please don’t worry, baby, you’ll do just fine,_ he said to me. I looked into his perfect blue eyes. _Ok. I’ll try not to worry. I’m not normally a worrier. Worrying is stupid and doesn’t change anything but, I love you so much,_ I said. I again wish I could spill tears and rid myself of all the anxiety I felt. He rubbed my back and I leaned back on him.

Oliver and Red River kept talking. Soon enough I nodded off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Elio,” I heard Oliver’s soft voice. “Elio.”

“Yeah,” I said as I blinked and was wide awake. It was dark. Very dark. The only lights were the headlights of Red River’s SUV. I stretched and Oliver kissed my neck. Red River had exited and I sat beside Oliver. We exited the car as well. Soon the lights of the porch were on. It was a lovely cabin with a nice size porch. I held Oliver’s hand to make sure he didn’t slip on any ice on the wooden steps. 

We entered the cozy cabin. “Oh we can build a fire! I’m so exited! I love fires and these two,” Avery said pointing to Lucien and Red River, “Usually complain that it makes the cabin too hot!” He giggled as he got to work on his fire. “Well, Oliver your last night as a human will be a wonderfully warm one!” He said.

His last night as a human. Oliver is in a good mood, I can sense it and I need to stop being such a Negative Nancy and quit pissing on everyone’s Cheerios. At least for tonight. “Thank you Avery,” Oliver says hugging him.

“I brought you food too! Oh I’m sort of sad you won’t be able to eat at the cafe anymore! Well, you can have the blood now! Ha!” 

I have our overnight night in my hand. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room,” Lucien said.

I nodded and glanced at Oliver, Avery and Red River were chatting around the kitchen island and laughing. I followed Lucien upstairs and down a small hallway. He opened the door to the left and I’m led into a beautiful room. Beautiful hardwood floors and what looked like a king size bed. I notice a door by the entrance. “What’s this?” I asked.

“It’s a small bathroom. They’re all showers though, we have a hot tub.”

I nodded and walked in and put the bag by the bed. There was a gorgeous painting above it. “Oh that’s beautiful,” I said stepping closer. It was a nature painting. It seemed to be a scene from an embankment. It looked out into a river with lots of red and orange and green trees. A beautiful night sky and a large moon. It was so realistic and breathtaking.

“I painted it,” Lucien said.

“You did?” I asked turning to him. He nodded and walked over to me and sat at the edge of the bed. “That’s gorgeous. Where did you learn how to paint?” I asked.

He shrugged and smiled. “That’s what I used to do as a human. I used to paint. I had been commissioned to paint some things in Boston when... I fell into hard times. I did a job for a man and he didn’t pay me,” he said softly. I sat down beside him. “And one thing led to another and another and before I knew it I was penniless with no one. My mother passed at childbirth and my father when I was fourteen.”

“That’s really hard,” I said.

“Well, I’ve made up for it thought,” he said. I nodded and took his hand in mine. “You won’t mess up by the way. Red River will help you and you won’t mess up. Then Oliver will be a vampire and we’ll all exist as long as we want to as a family,” he said. I felt calmness come over me.

“Ok,” I said. I smiled at him.

“Come on, let’s go join everyone else,” he said and we got up and went downstairs.

 

* * *

 

“So you’ve never fed from a human?” Oliver asked Red River.

“No,” he said. “Well, only when I turned someone. I have turned two humans,” he said. “I’m also not a huge fan of synthetic blood but it’s convenient.”

“What kind of animals do you feed from?” I asked him.

“Depends if I want a fight,” Red River said smiling. “Sometimes wrestling with a bear is what you need to get your frustrations out,” he said with a hearty laugh.

“What do you do for a living?” I asked him.

“I run a youth home downtown. I try to get the homeless kids on the right path,” he said.

“He’s been doing it since the 1700’s,” Lucien said warmly.

We chatted and laughed and talked some more until Oliver began yawning. We all decided to go to bed. Once up in the small hallway Avery kissed Oliver and I and gave Red River a kiss on the cheek. Hugs were exchanged between Oliver, Red River and Lucien. I hugged Red River and Lucien as well who told not to worry. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. We all went to our rooms.

Oliver and I walked into our room and I saw him put his arms up and stretch. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. My human. I felt his hands rub my arms. He turned around. “Baby don’t be nervous,” he said.

I nodded. “Ok,” I said.

Oliver laughed softly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. Soon enough we were undressed and in bed, the lights off and the moonlight shining in from the large window in the room. Oliver was leaning against the headboard as I straddled him and kissed him. I ran my hands across his chest and watched his heart beat.

“I’m going to miss watching your heart beat,” I said to him.

“I know baby, but it’s better this way, I know it is.”

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. His large hands slid from my hips to my ass and squeezed it. I moaned as I arched my back and thrusted into him. “I want you,” I said.

“I want you too, baby,” he said in his gorgeous voice. The stress from earlier today finally melted completely away and I began feeling more myself. I kissed him harder. I reached for the lube that I had thrown into our night bag. I put some on Oliver and held on to his shoulders as I slid my body down onto him. It felt amazing and I loved how Oliver groaned. Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned back into his strong arms as I rode him.He kissed all over my neck and chest. It felt amazing.

“I can’t wait to be a vampire,” Oliver whispered to me, his voice giving me goosebumps. “I can’t wait to feed from you,” he said biting my neck. “Fuck you harder and longer,” he said roughly.

I moaned as I felt him push me down onto his erection. I loved how in control he was and how good it felt to give all my control up to him. Especially tonight, his last night as a human. He pushed up on his knees and laid me down on my back. I looked up at him as I opened my body and soul to him and gave him all I had. I wanted to hold nothing back. I wanted to be his and his only. He felt it. He looked down at me. 

“All those years knowing there was something missing and now I finally have you. Finally. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m finally where I belong,” he said into my neck as he made love to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I closed my eyes and let him take anything he wanted from me. Tonight I was completely his and everything I was belonged to him.

 

* * *

 

We got up at our leisure the next day and as the day wore on I got anxious. I was no longer nervous. I was anxious and excited and my body wanted this. My youth watered as I stared at Oliver and my throat ached for him. Red River had told me to not feed for 24 hours before. By 4 in the afternoon the ache and burn was uncomfortable. I couldn’t remember the last time I had felt this hungry.

“Elio, come with me a minute,” Red River said to me. The sun had began to set and I knew it was going to happen soon. He, Avery and Lucien had done all they could to make the day as comfortable for Oliver and I and I appreciated it all. 

I got up from the couch and followed Red River. He led me to a small hallway off the kitchen which led to a door through which was a set of stairs. We walked down. The basement had a dirt floor and I noticed a whole dug into it. “That’s for you and Oliver,” he said. I nodded. The burning in my throat flared at the thought of drinking Oliver’s blood.

“I’m worried I won’t know when to stop,” I confessed to him.

He nodded. “As you start drinking his blood and the blood drains from his body, the heart will beat even faster trying to pump more blood to keep itself alive. Look at his chest. His heart will start glowing brighter the faster it beats. Then the light will start fading as its about to stop. Once it starts fading stop drinking and feed him your blood. When his heart lights up again and beats a couple of times, you’re ok.”

I nodded. It sounded a lot more simpler than I thought it would be. “Then we’ll be buried,” I said.

“Yes,” Red River said. “You and Oliver love each other and it’s how it should be. That’s how strong bonds are formed.” I looked at him with my eye brows raised. I felt like telling him there was no need to worry about our bond being strong. “I know your bond is strong but this is for your new bond as vampires but most importantly as Marker and vampire.” I nodded and smiled. “Your body will feel that he is your creation and that he is turning and will stave off your hunger,” he explained further. “He will turn and he will be the one that wakes first. We will then dig you both up.”

“You’ll all be here for us,” I said.

He nodded. He pointed to a chair. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

My non existent heart beat a million miles per hour. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” I said.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I were down in the basement. Although not necessary, I wanted to have my shirt off when Oliver and I got buried. I caressed his face. “Feeling better?” He asked me. 

“Yeah,” I said. I gave him a smile.

“So I guess I can’t feed the way I did last time,” Oliver said with a gorgeous smile on his face.

“You’ll be half dead,” I said. “I’ll just feed you from my wrist.”

Oliver nodded and proceeded to take his sweater and shirt off as well. He pulled me close to him. “That’s fine. Once I’m a vampire I will be able to feed from anywhere on your delicious body that I chose to,” I grinned up at him.

“I’m looking forward to it,” I said to him.

“Not as much as I am,” he said.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Oliver and I looked up. He took hold of my hand. This was it. Red River came over. Lucien and Avery held back by the stairs. They smiled at us. Red River had some herbs tied up and they were smoking on one end. He started singing a prayer in a language I didn’t understand. He waved the herbs around Oliver and I. The smoke was fragrant. After a while Red River stood back. He nodded my way.

I nodded back and turned to Oliver. “I love you,” I said. 

“I love you,” he answered. 

I stepped closer to him and watched his blood pumping through his jugular. My fangs came out and my mouth watered. “Here’s to forever,” I said. He gave me a gorgeous smile and I leaned in and bit his neck. I dug into his jugular and drank. I drank and drank and drank. I held him tight. I could see his heart speed up and glow brighter. I became aware that his breathing was becoming labored and his legs weak. Slowly, I lowered our bodies until I was sitting back on my feet, his back over my thighs.

My body and brain were in bliss. He was delicious and my body was starving. This made the feeding even more euphoric. This went on for a wonderful moment, his heart shining brightly, a beautiful golden color, like a sun inside his chest. Then... it started to fade. I retreated my fangs and licked his neck. I held my left arm around his shoulders, holding him up. I held my right arm out for Red River. He took a knife and quickly cut across it. The blood came rushing. “Drink,” I told Oliver as I placed my wrist to his lips. He did. Hungrily. I smiled as I watched him grab my arm and continue drinking. His heart started glowing again and I saw it beat once. Twice. Three times. I pulled my wrist from him and licked my cut. I gazed down at Oliver. His eyes unfocused, blood all over his lips and chin, dripping down his neck. I leaned down, “You did good baby, just sleep now my love,” I said as I kissed his eyes, closing them. I picked him up. 

I held him in my arms, his head leaning into my left shoulder. I jumped into the hole dug for us. I laid him down gently and turned him on his left side. I laid down behind him, and wrapped my arms around him, pulling his back into my chest. I looked up and nodded. They all started shoveling dirt on Oliver and I. Oliver’s breathing was very shallow. I pressed his back to me. One, two three gasps and then his heart and breathing stopped. I looked up and caught sight of Lucien’s pale blue eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I closed my eyes and pulled Oliver as close to me as possible. I noticed his warmth was dissipating. I took a deep breath in and out and dug my nose and mouth into his hair.

“I love you, Oliver,” I whispered. “We’ll now have eternity together.”


	33. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> I’m rewinding back just a tad bit because I want to retell the turning from Oliver’s POV... and then the story shall continue with what so many of you were waiting for... Vampire Oliver!  
> Enjoy!!  
> <3
> 
> PS: also, there is a bit of talk about rape/non-con, not graphic in detail, but it’s talked about and important to the story so I’m sorry if it bothers anyone in advance <3  
> It has •• when it begins and ends if you want to skip it  
> <3

I watched as Elio and Red River walked towards the basement. My heart started to pound faster. Avery’s soft hands found mine. “It’s ok if you’re a little nervous,” he said. “I was a little nervous to but I was looking forward to it.”

“I am too,” I said grinning. “Thank you for being so understanding,” I said.

“Oh, sweetie,” he said reaching up and caressing my cheek. “I love you as a human, you’re just gorgeous, but I am SO looking forward to seeing you as a vampire!” He said giggling. I grinned and gazed at Avery’s pretty gray eyes. He was such a sweetheart and had been doting over me non stop.

“Thank you. I’m looking forward to it too,” I said. He leaned in and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He kissed my neck.

“It’s amazing all you’ll be able to do,” Avery whispered to me. “Are you excited about it?”

“I don’t know if excited,” I said. “We’ll see how it’ll be once I turn.”

Avery nodded. “I wonder how many other sensitives there are out there,” Avery said. “I mean Red River said it was rare but it’s not like you’re the only one. Also he knew that you would be able to do which means other sensitives have become vampires. Wonder if they’re still vampires now.”

I thought about all Avery said. I had had these thoughts myself. Avery leaned into me again, laying his head on my shoulder. We stayed this way until Red River came back up. He was alone. Avery and I sat up on the couch. He sat down on an arm chair adjacent to the couch Avery and I were in. 

“Oliver, how you feeling?” Red River asked me.

“Good,” I said, nodding. 

“Elio is ready,” he said. I nodded my head. “He will drink from you and once your heart starts to stop he will stop and he will feed you his blood. You only need to drink a small amount of his blood. Once your heart starts beating again, he will stop you from drinking. At that point his vampire blood will start healing you by turning you. This will cause your heart to stop but your cells will change. You will become undead.”

“Ok,” I said.

“It won’t hurt and you will be sleeping while your body is going through those cellular changes. You and Elio will be buried together. You will wake before him and I’ll be waiting for you to dig yourself out. You’ll want to escape because of your hunger and your instincts will lead you out. Elio will feel you’re awakening and then wake himself. You two will have a new bond, that of Maker and vampire. Believe it or not, this bond has the potential to be deeper and stronger than your human and vampire bond. You’ll be stronger and you’ll be able to tap into your powers more easily.”

“I meant to ask”, I said to Red River. “How many more vampire sensitives are there? How many have you met?”

“You’re the third I’ve met myself,” Red River answered me. “One I knew of was killed by the other,” he told me with a very seriously look on his face. I felt my eyes widen and heart thud in my chest. “The surviving sensitive is now the leader of The Circle.” 

I heard Avery gasp. “But if he can charm vampires how do we know he isn’t charming a vampire into saying whatever he wants them to say during trials?” He asked. 

“We don’t know,” Red River said. “A vampire would have to prove he is doing this and put in a formal complaint so the rest of The Circle could do a formal investigation. So far that hasn’t happened.”

“How did he kill the other sensitive?” I asked.

Red River took in a deep breath. “This was back in 1675, I had only been a vampire for a bit over a century and I still didn’t know much. The Circle was also still in its infancy. It was created by both of them. Abidemi was African and had been a vampire for over eight hundred years. Themistius and him had known each other for over five hundred years and they decided we needed a vampire authority and they made it happen. The story goes, as Themistius tells it, that they searched the world over for ten other vampires that were the best of us to join them. And so, The Circle was formed. Not sure what it was that they fought about but Themistius said Abidemi tried to kill him with a poison made by a powerful witch. She was brought in to testify but Themistius said she was bewitching The Circle members and thus the law was made that only vampires could testify. So only vampires did. After months of testimonies and deliberation, Abidemi was found guilty. He was sentenced to death. Now Themistius reigns supreme as the head of The Circle with eleven other vampires.”

“That’s concerning,” I said. “But I’m not looking to get involved in any of that,” I said. “I want to be a doctor and live happily ever after with Elio,” I said.

“Of course, son,” Red River said with a smile. I nodded. “Are you ready?” He asked me.

“I am,” I said.

 

* * *

 

 

I had made my way down to the basement and I watched as Elio took his shirt off. I walked to him and caressed his face. “Feeling better?” I asked him softly.

“Yeah,” he said giving me a sweet smile.

“So I guess I can’t feed the way I did last time,”I said with a smirk.

“You’ll be half dead,” Elio told me. “I’ll just feed you from my wrist.”

I nodded and proceeded to take my sweater and shirt off. I pulled Elio close to me. “That’s fine. Once I’m a vampire I will be able to feed from anywhere on your delicious body that I chose to,” I said. He grinned at me.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said.

“Not as much as I am,” I answered.

Red River, Lucien and Avery came down the stairs. Red River had lavender, myrrh and sage tied up in a bundle and smoking. He swirled the bundle of herbs around us, white smoke circling Elio and I. It smelled wonderful. I had a memory of this. He was giving us a blessing. He started chanting an ancient prayer I also had a memory of. It was a prayer for protection. Once he was done he gave Elio a nod.

He nodded back at Red River and turned to me. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” I answered.

He stepped towards me and I saw his eyes wonder down my neck. He bared his fangs and my heart skipped a beat. In true Elio sarcastic fashion he said, “Here’s to forever.” I grinned and he leaned in and I felt the hot sting of his fangs. I closed my eyes as he drank and drank and drank. It went on for a while and I suddenly noticed it was becoming hard to breath. I opened my eyes and I could feel my heart racing as the panic started to set in a bit. I knew I had to die but this didn’t stop my body from reacting and try to keep itself alive. I started feeling weaker. I felt myself sinking and from one second to the next I was on the floor, Elio holding my shoulders up with his arm.

I was fading away. The room was becoming darker and fuzzy. “Drink,” I heard Elio say and I felt his wrist on my lips. I forced myself to drink. The moment I swallowed his delicious blood, I felt a gust of energy. I grabbed his wrist and drank greedily. He pulled away. The moment I stopped drinking the haziness came back. I felt as if I was sinking further and further. His voice came but it sounded far away. “You did good baby, just sleep now my love.” Sleep. That sounded like a really good idea. I was so tired. I had to sleep.

I felt myself being moved around but I was too out of it to make sense of what was going on. I felt myself being laid down finally. It was cool and comfortable. I was feeling hot. Whatever I was laying on was nice and cool. I finally drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“I love you, Oliver. We’ll now have eternity together,” said Elio’s voice. It made me smile. It was wonderful. “I love you, Oliver. We’ll now have eternity together,” his voice came again.

I wanted to stretch, I felt stiff, like I had been laying in one position for too long. I opened my eyes. Everything was black. There was no air. This didn’t bother me though, as I didn’t have to breath. I was in... I rubbed my fingers together. Dirt. I was in dirt. There was a scent of something though, seeping through. I turned my head to figure out where it was coming from. As I turned my head I became aware of a burning in the back of my throat. It was uncomfortable. The scent was coming from my right and so I began moving towards my right. I felt something around my waist. I touched. It was an arm.

“I love you, Oliver.We’ll now have eternity together.” Elio! I’ve turned! I felt around me. I noticed the dirt on my left was very firm I started digging myself out. The dirt to my right was really soft. I was out in no time, but when I came out, it was bright.

“Oh fuck!” I said. I put my palms over my eyes. The pain took a moment to subside.

“Oliver!” I heard. Finally my eyes had adjusted. I looked around. Red River was there. I was waist deep in dirt still. I looked around the basement. All the colors were richer. I looked down at my fingers and flexed then. I cleared my throat trying to stop the annoying burning. 

“I have to get Elio,” I said.

“No, no he’ll be up in a minute. Come on. You have to feed.” Red River said. I looked at him. He looked so warm. It was interesting to look at him. He radiated warmness, not temperature wise but emotionally. He was a vessel of caring and warmth. I remember him saying he helped homeless youth. Yes. He was a caring and warm father to all of them.

“It’ll take me two seconds to get him,” I told Red River. 

“Oliver, he’ll be up in a minute. Don’t force him to wake up. He’ll wake up on his own. Come up please. Have some blood.” He gave me a stern, fatherly look. 

I took a deep breath in and out, out of reflex and not necessity. I dug myself out completely and finally climbed out of the dirt. He handed me a bottle of blood. It was ok tasting. Nothing to write home about. He gave me another. And another. And another. “I’m done, thank you,” I said, the burning in the back of my throat had disappear. He nodded and smiled. I noticed he was staring at me. I looked down at myself. I shook some dirt out of my hair. “What?” I asked. 

“I...” he trailed off and shook his head. “I had heard about sensitives. How they didn’t require training. I...” he trailed off again. _I didn’t think it was true. This is unbelievable,_ he said to himself. 

“Well, it’s true,” I said with a smile. I felt fine. I didn’t feel much different. I took a deep breath in. “I didn’t know vampires didn’t need to breath. Elio never mentioned it,” I said.

“Yeah. We don’t. When you’re around humans make sure you do though, that’s an easy way to give yourself away,” he laughed.

I laughed back. I looked around the basement. I was amazed at how much I could hear. I could even hear Avery and Lucien’s conversation upstairs. I could see every single little detail too. I looked in the floor and saw an ant crawling around. Yeah, I had amazing hearing and vision. 

“Something that new vampires have to get used to is the over sensitive hearing. They have to learn to tune things in and out,” Red River said. 

I nodded. “Yeah I mean if I focus I can listen in on what Avery and Lucien are talking about. But I can tune it out,” I said. I stared at the hole I had just dug myself out of. I had more pressing matters to focus on. Like Elio. “How long will it take for Elio to wake up?” I asked.

“I’m not sure. But just let him sleep,” he said.

“Ok, fine,” I said. I jumped back in and started digging quickly. I had unearthed him in no time. 

“Oliver, don’t wake him!”

“I won’t wake him. But he can sleep laying in a comfortable bed,” I said. _I shall name him Stubborn Bull,_ Red River thought. “I don’t care what you name me,” I said. I saw his eyes widen. I lifted Elio tenderly in my arms. I felt him stir slightly. I stood completely still. He settled into my arms again. I gazed down at him. He always looked so young when he slept. My baby. His smell. I dug my nose in his hair. Fresh rain. I loved it. I stepped out of the hole. “He’ll need to feed as soon as he wakes up right?” I asked. Red River nodded.

I made my way up the stairs careful to keep my arms steady and not disturb Elio. Red River followed me up. I gently opened the door and stepped into the small hallway that leads to the kitchen and living room. I hear a gasp. It was Avery. 

“Oliver! Oh my god! Hi! Elio hasn’t woken up yet?” He asked. I shook my head. Avery looked... brighter. I stared at him for a moment. He was so, so beautiful. His platinum gray hair and gray eyes. He was bright. So happy and loving and genuine. I felt wonderful around him. “Lucien!” Avery called. I stepped into the living room, holding Elio.

Lucien jumped off the couch and rushed to me. I saw the concern for Elio in his eyes. Lucien was interesting. His energy was different. It was like a turbulent ocean in his chest. I remembered Elio saying he had been damaged. I watched as he caressed Elio’s face and hair and it warmed my heart when he did it. He took his hand away quickly. _I hope that wasn’t rude,_ he thought to himself. He was worried about upsetting me. _No it’s ok,_ I said to him. I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me. I smiled. _It’s ok. You care for him and I’m so grateful you do. You’ll always help me keep him safe,_ I said. _It’s what families do,_ he said with a smile. I smiled back. _Yes just like I’ll help you keep Avery safe, I told him._

“It took me almost six hours to wake up after I turned Avery. Everyone is different,” Lucien said. 

“Ok, good to know. I didn’t know if I should worry or not,” I said chuckling. 

“Where you going to take him upstairs to bed?” Lucien asked. I nodded. The ocean in his chest was ink colored, light and dark, like ocean waves lit up by moonlight. It was turning and swirling. 

“Would be mind carrying him up for me?” I asked. “I want to talk to Red River a bit more.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” he said with a huge smile. He took Elio from my arms with such tenderness and care, as if he was handling a new born infant. _Thank you so much,_ I told him. _I’m so happy to help,_ he replied and slowly started making his way up the stairs.

••

I turned to Red River and Avery. _What happened to Lucien?_ I asked them. Red River didn’t seem surprised but Avery’s eyes widened. _Don’t_ _worry he can’t hear us,_ I said. _He was broke and penniless and a demented vampire found him and took him in. The woman had been a prostitute and wanted love. She had psychological issues. As a vampire they didn’t go away or improve. She found him almost starved to death on the streets. She nursed him back to health. Once he was fit he wanted to go, she didn’t let him. She raped him and turned him against his will,_ Red River began telling me. 

I saw Avery shift uncomfortably. I opened my arms and he came into them. _When someone is turned against their will, that fear and trauma sadly stays. They need a lot of help. The woman provided none. She had him shackled in her basement. He was feral. She kept him for sex and in her demented mind, she was caring for him because she kept bringing him humans to kill and drink. He has scars from the torture and abuse as she also fed from him. She would beat him if he didn’t let her have her way with him. One day he broke loose. He said it was a miracle. He then went into the wilderness where he survived by hunting animals for almost three years. When I came upon him... I saw it. I saw his memory. I saw it all,_ Red River said.

••

“It took me a long time with him. My poor boy,” Red River said.

“You were the best father,” Avery said softly. I squeezed him. 

“You are. Red River you’re meant to be a father. It’s why you helped him. Why you help the youth. You were made for this. To be a mentor and father figure. That’s your calling,” I said. I put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded. I knew what I said had touched him and it made me happy.

I turned to Avery. “You,” I said caressing his face. “Are just a loving, wonderful bright light in a dark space. You’re love. Happiness. Goodness.”

Avery’s eyes widened. “That you are, sweetheart,” Red River said nodding.

 “Oh! You two stop!” He said, burying his face in my chest. I chuckled. “Thank you. That’s all I have ever wanted. To bring good and happiness. We all deserve it,” he said softly. I kissed his forehead.

“I think Elio will be coming around soon,” I said. 

“Go, go, go,” Avery said giving me a gentle push. I nodded. I went upstairs. I walked down the small hallway and entered the bedroom. Lucien was sitting at the edge of the bed holding Elio’s hand. Elio was on the bed and under the covers. Lucien had taken good care of him. I watched his chest. It was calm.

“So, Elio and I calm each other,” he said. I nodded. “I think it’s because he also was turned for the wrong reasons,” Lucien said.

I looked at Elio. He was sleep so he was only emanating calmness. “That could be,” I said.

Lucien gave a little laugh. “So, when men domesticated dogs, they changed them. A dog will not develop properly psychologically unless they form a bond with a human. Vampires are the same. Maker human, fledging dog. We yearn for it. We want it. Even if Elio wanted to be a vampire the fact that his maker was selfish with him, it damages you,” Lucien said softly.

“Yes,” I said. He was right.

“So we...,” he stopped. He glanced at me. “That is not too common. He’s the only other vampire I have met that has no bond with their Maker. There are more I just never met one myself.” 

I went and knelt beside the bed facing Lucien. “I know it’s hard to keep all your emotions steady,” I told him. “But you’re doing an amazing job. Red River is your father,” Lucien smiled when I said this and nodded. “You found Avery,” I said.

“Isn’t he amazing, Oliver?” He asked. I felt his love for Avery. It was beautiful.

“He is,” I said. I stood up and took his hand. “Now you have Elio and I. We are family. You’ll never be left alone or left behind. You belong with us,” I told him.

Lucien hugged me tight. I hugged him back. “Thank you Oliver,” he said softly. I kissed the top of his head. “I’ll leave you be,” he said. He gave Elio a smile and walked out of the bedroom closing the door gently behind him. 

I went and sat beside Elio and took his hand. Is this what being a sensitive was? I liked it. I smiled to myself. I could help so many children. I could comfort them and their parents in the worse times. I would help so many, human and vampire. I grinned. I looked at Elio. He was going to wake soon I could feel it.

I kept my eyes glued to him. He started to move his head slightly. Little by little, he started to light up. It was beautiful to watch. It was as if his skin radiated, but in a different way than Avery. While Avery seemed to glow, Elio’s radiance seemed to come from within his skin. I remember seeing it as a human and to me it looked like crushed pearls in his skin. Now as he woke, I watched as his skin became iridescent. I was curious and touched his forearm and watched as my fingers slipped through the layer of iridescence. “Hmm,” I said, curious about what this was. 

He blinked again. I felt him. It felt good. “Oliver,” he whispered.

“I’m here my love” I replied softly. I knew he had to feed. I walked to the where we had our overnight bag and grabbed a bottle of the blood he had brought. My human blood. I walked to him and helped him up gently, putting the bottle to his lips. We drank it quickly. “More?” I asked. He nodded. I fed him a second bottle and when I asked him if he needed more he shook his head no. I put the bottles away and returned to the bed. I looked down at him. 

Elio was strong. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. I could feel it. It came off him in waves. The iridescence was almost like his armor, his strength protected him. He was a fierce warrior and protector. Even his long gorgeous dark curls seemed to shine. He was so beautiful. He blinked more and his gorgeous green eyes looked into mine. I grinned. I leaned in and kissed him.

“You’ve turned,” he said.

“I have, my love,” I replied. 

He threw the blanket off him. I watched as he quickly undid his pants and slid them off him. His gorgeous naked body in full display. _If I had a heart it would be racing,_ I thought to myself.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve had that exact same thought,” he said to me. We laughed. He took my hand and placed it on his inner thigh. The one I had fed from. “Show them to me,” he said. I grinned and I felt my fangs come out. Elio gasped a little and his beautiful green eyes widened.

“Fuck yes,” he said. I felt his pride in me and I loved it. “Baby,” He said as he grabbed my arms and pulled me onto him. He quickly pushed my pants down, my naked body now laying on top of his. “Feed from me, Oliver,” he whispered in a gorgeous voice. The need, the want, the hunger. I heard it and felt it. My throat and chest burned with a sudden desire that showed me that as a vampire, I too could lose control. 

“Your wish is my command,” I said.


	34. Your Wish Is My Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste of what life will be like from now of for Elio and Oliver!  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

I kissed Elio’s collar bone. My mouth watered. The burning in the back of my throat was maddening. I hadn’t even felt this thirsty when I had awakened. Elio smelled good. So good. I could smell the arousal in him. I could smell the need. I kissed down his body. He was hard. I licked and kissed his erection from base to tip, careful since my fangs were out. I loved the smell and taste of his semen. It was more potent. Delicious. I kissed along his groin and down his left inner thigh. 

I felt the growl from the back on my throat. I growled and bared my fangs. Elio answered with a growl on his own, his fangs came out. I placed my hands on his knees and spread them. I couldn’t hold back anymore. I quickly got between his legs and bit his inner thigh, just like I had the first time he let me feed fromhim. Except, I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t ready for the taste of his blood or the feelings I got. I wasn’t ready.

It all hit me, suddenly. His blood on my tongue felt like velvet. Smooth and soft. It caressed my tongue and throat as I drank it, lapping away the ache and burning I felt. He groaned. My hearing was better, his groan so much louder and the sound of it so much richer. It drove me crazy. Crazy. This was a hunger I felt I couldn’t control. I heard Elio whimper as I drank. He wrapped his gorgeous fingers around my hair and tugged on it. I looked up at him. I retracted my fangs. I licked his wounds.

I held my hand out and the lube we had on the night table flew to my hand. I poured it on me quickly. I leaned over him and positioned myself at his entrance. He cried out as I entered him. I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him up. I straighten my legs out in front of me on the bed. He was straddling me. “Ride me,” I said, leaning back on my palms.

I loved how his eyes widened slightly. He grinned at me, fangs bared. He leaned back and grabbed a hold of my legs. He placed his feet flat on the bed and started to ride me. I growled in deep satisfaction as I thrusted my hips up at him. We found our rhythm. He swung his hips into me as I thrusted my hips up. The smell coming off him was intoxicating. I looked up and down his body. His pale skin and firm abdominal muscles. His gorgeous erection smearing his abdomen, the smell of his precum was mouthwatering. Everything about him was perfect. We did this for a long while. We never tired. Our muscles didn’t become sore. We could do this non stop for as long as we wanted. I laid on my back and he leaned forward, hands on my chest. _Fill me,_ he said to me. I grabbed his hips and thrusted hard and rough and fast. I growled loudly as I came deep inside him. He collapsed on me. Panting. After I while I softened and slid out of him. “No,” he moaned. I chuckled at his beautiful protest.

“Why do we pant after sex when we don’t have to breath?” I asked him.

“Oliver you just fucked my brains out I can’t think,” he said. I grinned. “Plus, aren’t you the all knowing one?” He asked looking at me with a sexy smile.

I laughed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. I noticed the dirt in his hair. “We need to shower,” I said.

“Maybe when I can walk,” he said. I grinned. I took him in my arms and walked to the small bathroom. “Or you could carry me,” he said. I shook my head and kissed him. I looked into his eyes. They looked so bright and pretty. His face looked so lovely. I walked us into the shower and set him down gently. I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. The burning in my chest returned. I was hard again. 

“Fuck, how am I hard again already?” I asked looking down at myself.

“Seems the only thing you can’t control is how horny I make you,” Elio said with an amused look on his face.

“I’m glad you find this funny!” I said.

“Come here baby,” he said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I pressed my forearms against the wall on either said of him. He wrapped his hand around my erection and started stroking me. I moaned in satisfaction. He caressed my back and kissed and licked up down my neck and across my collarbone as he stroked me. It was as if we hadn’t just spent close to an hour fucking. My body reacted to his touch as it hadn’t been touched in weeks.

He stroked me faster and harder, circling my head with his thumb. I was growling, but low and deep and constantly, it almost sounded like a lion purring. I felt my body tensing. I could stave off the orgasm but I didn’t want to. I wanted the release. Elio felt me getting closer. He quickened his strokes and before I knew it I was coming. He bit my neck as I came. I looked down and watched as my release showered down on Elio’s lower abdomen and his own gorgeous cock. I moaned in deep satisfaction. I felt goosebumps and he gently kissed and held me a moment. Finally I pushed myself off the shower wall. 

I looked down at him. “Elio, you were beautiful before, how are you more gorgeous now?” I asked him.

He grinned up at me. “I could say the same thing about you,” he said.

I turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him. He smelled so good. He tasted even better. I took the soap and started washing his body. I caressed every inch of him. I even got down on my knees to wash his ankles and feet. I stood up again.

“Are you real?” He asked me softly.

“You’ve already asked me that,” I said. “The answer hasn’t changed.” I kissed him. I got under the water and washed all the dirt off me as quickly as I could. He watched as he leaned against the wall. Once I was done rinsing myself off, I picked him back up and stepped out of the shower with him. I could tell he was still a little weak. “You’re still tired?” I asked. He nodded. “Do you need more blood?” I asked as I grabbed a bathrobe and put it on him.

“No, I’m not hungry,” he told me. I nodded.

“Sit right here,” I said as I closed the toilet seat. “I’m sure we got dirt on the sheets, let me go change them and I’ll be right back for you,” I said. He nodded and sat down.

I grabbed a towel and dried myself off quickly and wrapped it round my waist. The room was becoming darker as the sun was setting. I willed the beside lamps on. As I got to work in changing our sheet I let my mind wander around the house. Avery and Lucien had made their way up to their room and were in bed. I could tell they were making love. I smiled. Red River was in his room, reading. 

 _Elio is still tired is that normal?_ I asked him. I saw him look up and around his room, chuckling. _How are you doing this?_ He asked me. I grinned. _I can let my mind wonder,_ I explained. _It’s like watching a movie in my head,_ I said. He nodded. _Normal makers and fledglings only eat and rest for the first 24 hours,_ he explained. _You’re not tired because of your superior strength and because he stayed with you. Just let Elio rest. He has no Maker to pull his strength from. He should be back to normal by tomorrow night or the morning after the latest._ I nodded. _Thank you,_ I said.

I was done with the sheets and I went to get Elio. I picked him up in my arms. “I may get used to this and demand you carry me around all over the place,” he said with a grin.

“I’d gladly do it,” I said as I laid him back down on the bed. He untied his bathrobe and I helped him take it off. I threw my towel to the side as I crawled into bed with him. The sun had set already. I waved my hand and my bedside lamp turned off. Moonlight shone in. I pulled him close to me, his back to my chest. “Rest, baby,” I whispered to him.

“Yes, baby,” he answered. He closed his eyes and I buried my nose and lips in his hair and closed my eyes as well.

 

* * *

 

I blinked, suddenly awake. I slowly and gently got out of bed. I went to my bag and pulled on jogging pants and a shirt. I quietly walked across the room to my door and opened it. As I walked out of it, I was surprised to see Red River step out of his bedroom.

 _What did you feel?_ He asked. _There’s something or someone outside,_ I replied. He nodded. We both descended the stairs. _How close is the closest cabin?_ I asked. _There is one about a mile west and one about three quarters of a mile south east,_ he said. We checked the ground floor and basement and saw nothing out of place. We then went outside and circled the cabin. Nothing was there, the night was peaceful.

“It seems to be far away now,” I said.

“I can’t feel it anymore,” he stated.

“Have you ever felt that here?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said. “I only felt an energy. You said something OR someone. You couldn’t tell?”

”No,” I said looking at him. “It didn’t feel all human, or all vampire, it was strange. It felt animalistic too.”

He nodded. “I actually wondered if there could be some werewolves in the area,” he said. “There is hardly anyone around here.” He let a deep breath out.

”What is it?” I asked.

”I am no stranger to werewolves or shapeshifters. Their energies are almost the same, is all. You are describing a shapeshifter, just wondering why I couldn’t tell what it was.”

 I nodded. I wasn’t worried about a shapeshifter but wasn’t sure what to make of wherewolves. The entity was now gone. “If it was werewolves would they try to attack us?” I asked him.

“They never have before. Although they’re our natural enemies and make us uneasy I believe it’s a pack Benandanti because I felt no danger. They are the better werewolves and as long as we don’t harass them they won’t harass us. Now with you here they wouldn’t dream of testing us in any way, shape or form. They would be able to tell you’re powerful and wouldn’t want to risk it,” he said.

“They would be able to tell?” I asked him.

“Most animals will be able to tell,” he said. “There are also other vampires like me who could see more as humans and they became more attuned to energies once they turned. They’ll know you’re different,” he told me. I nodded. “They won’t know why though and will just assume you’re one of us, one who can see and feel energies.” I took a look at the trees one last time and we both walked back inside.

“Is everything ok?” A voice came from the stairs. I saw Lucien as he descended the stairs slowly.

“Yes, son,” Red River said quietly. “Oliver and I felt something but it’s gone now,” he said.

“What did you feel?” He asked.

I felt Red River hesitate to not worry Lucien, but I felt Lucien should know. “An entity,” I said.

“Hmm,” Lucien said, furrowing his brow. “What could it be?” He asked coming down a few more steps. 

“Hopefully just Benandanti, it didn’t feel all human to me. They probably just passed and kept walking.” I told him.

“It’s ok now son,” Red River said. “You can go back to bed, we’re about to as well.”

He looked at us both and nodded. “Good night,” he said. 

“Good night,” we both replied.

Red River and I stayed up another fifteen minutes or so and once we both felt whatever it was was long gone we went back to our rooms I undressed again and slid back under the covers. Elio turned to me and buried his face in my chest. I held him tight, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	35. My One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Elio’s POV  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

I woke up and blinked my eyes. Oliver’s arms were around me holding me. I felt safe. I felt happy. I felt fulfilled. I recalled yesterday when I awoke. My body had yearned for him in such a deep way and he had given me what I needed. I kissed his chest and rubbed it gently. He was one of us now. He looked the same. He was laying perfectly still. He had to retrain himself to breathe. I smiled at that. I rested my cheek on his chest. 

So far the dynamics of our relationship had felt the same, but it hadn’t even been twenty four hours. I looked inside myself and wondered how it would change now. He wasn’t a human that I had to protect anymore. He was a powerful vampire. More powerful than almost every other vampire out there. He needed no protecting... but it didn’t matter. To me, he was still my soul mate. My One. I’d protect him with everything I had.

I suddenly recalled the vampire weddings I had been to. My nonexistent heart fluttered and I felt my stomach tighten up. Marriage. We could now. We could. _Fuck me,_ I thought. _Fuck me I can’t believe I’m thinking marriage. Fuck me._ I took a deep breath in and out. I could be married to a doctor. We could get a couple of cats. Not dogs. Dogs didn’t quite trust us because we weren’t human. Cats are assholes and don’t care as long as they’re fed, so we could do cats. We could then buy a home. I could decorate it. A love nest. “I’m a lethal predator,” I whispered to myself. I am. I am. But I’m also in love. So, so deeply in love. I had found My One. I want to build a life with him. Maybe I could ask him on Valentine’s Day. Again my stomach clenched up. I could buy him an engagement ring and ask him.

“Fuck me,” I said. 

“Again?” Oliver whispered softly. As soft and as gently as he said it, I still jumped. Who startles a lethal predator? Right, a even more lethal predator. “Oh, I’m sorry baby,” he said and caressed my back. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh it’s ok. Nothing scares me, in a lethal predator,” I said. 

“Nothing at all?” He asked softly kissing my face gently. 

“Maybe a mob with silver stakes and torches, but that hasn’t been in style for a while,” I said. He chuckled. He kissed my nose. I scrunched up my nose. Again with the nose kissing. _Vampire overlords kiss noses?_  I asked myself.

“If they’re as cute as yours, yes,” Oliver said.

 _Jeez! Get out of my head! Is there no respect for privacy anymore?_ I asked rolling my eyes and burying my face in his chest. _I’m sorry I’ll tune you out as much as possible,_ Oliver said. I felt him sigh. _Good,_ I replied. _I don’t wanna be walking on eggshells since my thoughts are not just mine anymore._  

I felt his body shake with laughter. “What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Elio Perlman, in all your years as a vampire, I highly doubt you’ve ever walked in eggshells for anyone, ok? So, don’t even go there,” he said. I looked up at his perfectly handsome face. His eyes were such a gorgeous bright blue. He was so perfectly beautiful. Was it me or was he more handsome than yesterday? “Oh I am most definitely more handsome today than yesterday,” he said with a huge grin.

I bit my lip to not smile. “Quit reading my mind Omnipresent One!” I said and tried to look as angry as possible. He kissed my nose again. As if that wasn’t enough to show me that he no longer feared my vampire powers, he leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose against mine back and forth. I fucking melted. He caressed my cheek. “Do that again,” I whispered to him. He leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose back and forth on mine.

“I love you so much,” he said in the sweetest tone. I felt the love and adoration radiating from him. I felt myself turn into absolute mush. “You’re my baby. My love. My life. My everything.” He said. I just nodded because I didn’t even know what to say. Even if I did know what to say, right now, I had lost the ability to speak. He leaned in and kissed my lips. He smelled heavenly. A little different now. As if the scent of the rosewood was fresh, rosewood, in early morning dew. So delicious. 

Elio Perlman, fearsome vampire and lethal predator. Master of my own destiny. His everything. His everything. Yeah, I could work with that. That was good.

“Good,” he whispered. I rolled my eyes. _Least he can’t read that!_ I thought. “But I’ll know that you did it if you think about it,” Oliver said.

“Oh fuck me sideways!” I exclaimed in mock anger. 

“That can be arranged,” he said in his sexy voice and pulled me in to shower me with kisses all over my face and neck. I had never been happier.

 

* * *

 

I laid in bed still. Oliver had woken up a while ago and had brought me a couple of bottles of blood. I still felt I needed to keep laying down and he told me to do just that. “Red River said it can take a day or two to feel yourself again,” he said softly. He had kissed me and told me he was going downstairs to talk to Red River.

 “Ok, baby,” I said.

“Call me if you need me,” he said. I had nodded and watched him as he dressed in black pants and a black knit sweater. He ran his hands through his hair and grinned at me. “I’m gonna call Dr. Sullivan today too and let her known everything went ok,” he said. I nodded again. He looked so hot in all black. I wore a lot of black because it looked good with my pale skin and dark hair. _You trying to look more vampiric?_ I asked. _You packed, remember!_ He replied. _Oh, yeah. Yeah I packed all black because you look really fuckable in black,_ I said and grinned. He grinned back and shook his head and headed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes open again. The sun had shifted slightly. I grabbed my phone and saw it was 1:24 pm. I must have fallen sleep again. I stretched and heard a soft knock on my door. “Come in,” I said.

Lucien peeked his head in. “Hi, just wanted to see how your were,” He said.

I grinned at him. “Hey,” I said. We walked towards me and sat at the edge of the bed. I scooted back a little, took his hand and pulled him towards me. He smiled and slid in bed with me.

“Are you still feeling weak?” He asked me, laying on his left side and facing me.

“Yes but better,” I replied. I felt his anxiety. “What’s wrong?” I asked, placing my hand in his chest.

“Just been doing a lot of thinking lately,” he said. I looked at his face and I knew whatever it was, was a very painful subject.

“You can tell me,” I said, caressing his face.

“Oh, yes, believe me, I know I can,” he said. “I just want to feel happiness right now though,” he said.

“Ok,” I said. “I was thinking about asking Oliver to marry me,” I said. My stomach felt squeezed as I said the words out loud.

Lucien gasped. “That’s wonderful!” He said. He pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and let him hold me. “Oh I can feel your happiness,” he said softly. I chuckled.

“Tell me about when you asked Avery to marry you,” I said.

He sat up in bed as did I, we were facing each other. His pale blue eyes shined with happiness. His whole face changed. He had a wonderful smile on his face. “We had been dating about a year. I was so worried. I’m ...”

Damaged. I knew how he felt. “I know. Me too,” I said. He stared at me. To have no bond with a Maker made a vampire vulnerable and it wasn’t something anyone bragged about.

“But you’re so much stronger than I am,” he said.

I shook my head. “It took a lot of time. A lot of cynicism. A lot of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ and a lot of ‘I will fuck you over before I let you fuck me over’ moments,” I told him. “I was good at lying to myself and telling myself I needed no one and I was self made and would never want anyone,” I said. “But at least he trained me to be strong. As much as I hate him, at least he did that.” 

“Yeah and then he wanted you to repay him for all eternity by being his lover,” Lucien said. I nodded. We sat in silence a moment. “I just told Avery enough. Red River knew it all. I told Avery enough to understand and he didn’t run away. He was a human and he trusted me. I remembered the first night he came to my place and fell sleep,” Lucien said softly. “I could have killed him,” he said. “I had already killed so many. I could have snuffed his life out in an instant but he fell sleep in my arms.” 

I nodded and recalled Oliver doing the same. At seventeen none the less. “Oliver did the same. I know now we now more but, at seventeen, all he knew was that he was convinced I wouldn’t hurt him,” I said. “It does a lot doesn’t it when someone gives you that trust?” 

Lucien nodded. “I think you used what happened to you like a strength, like an armor... I only feel weakened by it.” 

“I don’t known about that. My experience wasn’t as traumatic as yours Lucien,” I said softly.

“I want to get past it,” he said. “I want to leave it all in my past. I don’t want it to claim me any further.” 

I felt a sudden surge of anger. My vampiric instincts took over. “Let’s find her,” I said almost with a growl. “Let’s find her and kill her. We’ll tear her limb by limb,” I said. My fangs came out. 

Lucien took my face in his hands. He had a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I went looking for her in 1947,” he said. “She’s no more.”

I furrowed my brow. My fangs retracted. “What happened?” I asked him.

“She tried to kidnap a fledging. The Maker felt it and ran and save his fledging. When she was being tried, she gave The Circle such a hard time she was put out to the sun.” 

“Oh,” I said. I felt the tightness in his chest. “But you’re still not satisfied?”

“No,” he said. “I’m afraid about what that says about me,” he looked at me with a pained look on his face. “Maybe I’m cursed and will never get over this,” he looked at me with despair.

I felt his heartache. It was awful. “You are not cursed,” I said pulling him to me. “You’re a wonderful person who didn’t ask for any of this, you did nothing wrong.” I wanted nothing more than to take his pain away. I kissed his neck. 

“I just want to be rid of it,” he said. 

“Then begin by stop being ashamed of it,” I said looking into his pale blue eyes. I was again struck by how young and innocent he looked. I pulled him in and kissed him softly. I wanted him to feel better. He kissed me back. “Don’t let that be who you are,” I said softly. “You’re so much more.”

I reached for him and pulled his shirt off. I was surprised to see the scars on his chest and arms. I looked at him. “She...” he trailed off. I had realized I had never seen him with his shirt off till now. In the dream we had, he had no scars. He dreamt of himself without them and this made me sad and angry.

“She did this? When you were human?” I asked. He nodded. I pulled him to me, and on top of me and kissed him. “It’s not who you are. You’re so much more than what happened to you,” I said to him again. 

I felt him kiss down my neck and across my collar bone. He pressed his body down on mine. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his cheek on my chest. We laid like this for a while. He got up on his hands and looked down at me. “When we find your maker, let me kill him,” he said in a low voice. I looked up at Lucien. I knew he was an alpha. He was flexing his alpha traits now.

I caressed his cheek. “We’ll make him pay for what he did to me and we shall kill him together,” I whispered to him.

“Good,” he said, seeming satisfied. His anxiety was partially gone. We looked at one another and he leaned in and kissed me. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“I haven’t done anything,” I said. I ran my hands over the jagged scars on his chest. He was pale and somehow the scars were paler still.

“When we met years ago and I told you and Oliver about my Maker,” Lucien took a deep breath in and out, laying on me again. I caressed his back. “I had never told anyone and then you mentioned yours and...” he trailed off.

“I know. I know you’re the only other vampire I’ve met who doesn’t have a Maker,” I said. “Least you have Red River,” I said.

“I do,” he said.

“Good,” I replied.

I took a deep breath in and out, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Oh I’m sorry,” he said, rolling over and laying next to me. “I’m sorry you’re regaining your strength. How stupid of me,” he said. “It took me three days to get back to normal,” he said. “We take extra long because of the lack of bond with our own Makers. We’re weakened because we can’t draw strength from them. We’re on our own.”

“Yeah,” was all I could say. I didn’t want to be reminded.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“Don’t be. Not your fault,” I replied, turning on my side to face him.

He turned to face me. He took my right hand with his, lacing our fingers together. “When I asked Avery to marry me, I was so nervous. Then he said yes. Then we got married,” he closed his eyes and I knew he was remembering because I could feel the love. It felt amazing. It relaxed me so much. 

I closed my eyes. “Yeah I’m going to ask Oliver,” I said quietly. The waves of happiness washed over me. They were mixed in with Lucien’s happiness and his satisfaction. It all felt euphoric.

I felt him pull me closer to him, like we had been before and I let him hold me. “We could have the wedding here at the cabin,” he said as he caressed my back. “There is a nursery about an hour away that sells red riding hood vines. Red River could marry you,” he whispered. 

I smiled as he said all this. He continued talking and saying all we could do when Oliver and I got married. I felt myself drift off to sleep again.

 

* * *

 

I was out in the woods. It was cold but it’s fine because I like the cold. I looked around. Night time. Big, full moon in the sky. I heard footsteps behind me. “Is it me or is the moon bigger than usual?” I asked. 

“It’s bigger than usual. I just have to remember it as bigger and boom,” Oliver said as he comes to sit beside me on the rock I’m sitting on. 

I looked out at the body of water and all the wilderness. It looked... familiar. “Where are we?” I asked.

“You know that painting above the bed?” He asked. 

“Lucien painted that,” I said.

“Yes he did and he told me exactly where. Here we are,” he said.

“How did you have a memory of this place to dream about?” I asked him.

“I don’t need a memory anymore. I can let my mind wander and I can watch where I’m traveling like a movie in my head,” he said. “I visited here last night.”

“Well, all powerful one,” I said. “Seems your powers know no boundaries.”

“Well, the sun still kills me,” he replied. I looked at him and furrowed my brow. “Red River said I’m the third sensitive he knows. There were two others who put The Circle together. One killed the other and now one sensitive is in charge of them.”

“Fuck,” I whispered.

“Yeah, I told Red River, and I meant it, that I wasn’t interested in that. That I was only interested in being a doctor and living eternity out with you,” he said. He took my hand.

“But..?” I asked. 

“No buts,” he said.

We sat in silence. “If he’s abusing his powers you have to do something. You have all this power. You have it for a reason,” I said. He stayed quiet. “When I was human I became a soldier under the king of France to make the world a better place. When you were human, your first life you were a monk, second a tutor,” I said smiling. “Now a doctor. You too want to make the world a better place,” I said.

“Don’t we all?” He asked.

“Nope,” I said. He turned to look at me. “No Oliver some people truly just want to watch the world burn. It’s a fact. And sometimes those people are in positions to be able to do it.” I looked at his dancing blue flame eyes. “But right now we’re living for us,” I said smiling. I figured we could discuss deeper matters when we were awake and not waste a lovely dream in it. 

“Yes baby,” he said. He pulled me on to him so I could straddle him.

“And I see you’re wearing all black and are looking very fuckable in it,” I said. He gave me a gorgeous grin.

“I was hoping you’d notice,” he said. He stood up and started walking towards the woods, carrying me.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“You shall soon see,” he said. He placed me down and took my hand. We walked through the trees, moonlight shining through some spots until we came to a clearing. As we walked forward I saw a plush blanket.

“Nice,” I said. I looked up and let the moonlight bathe my face. Oliver kissed my neck from behind. I felt his hands slide under my sweater and pull it off me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. He had removed his sweater to. His hands slid down my abdomen and he undid my pants. He slid his hand inside. I moaned as he palmed me. I was hard in no time. I turned to face him, undid his pants quickly and slid them down. I could see he was hard. I pulled them down as I slid to my knees.

I took him in my mouth. He moaned. I felt his hand slide in my hair. I sucked him slowly at first. Sliding him in and out with patience, pressing my lips tightly around him.“Fuck yes,” he said. I swirled my tongue around his large erection. I pulled him out of my mouth and took his pants off completely. He laid on his back on the blanket. I kneeled between his legs. I looked over him. No pulse. No rushing blood. I caressed his thighs, not warm, same temperature as me. Just as beautiful. Maybe more. More perfect if that was possible.

I leaned down and took him into my mouth again. I moaned as I sucked him, sliding him in and out of my mouth. I stroked what I couldn’t fit inside. He groaned and growled. His body craved mine. I loved it. I loved him. I sat up as I stroked him. He was my creation. I felt such pride in knowing I had turned him. In knowing we would always know and feel and sense one another no matter where in the world we were. I kept stroking him with my left hand. I rubbed his hip with my right. I slid my thumb down from his hip, following that fleshy hollow right above where his thigh started. My fangs came out. I leaned in and pierced his flesh. He cried out. I drank.

His blood was... incredible. It felt smooth and rich, and incredibly delicious. I retracted my fangs and licked him. Stroking him still. His beautiful cock was weeping. I licked the tip clean. His growl was low and rumbling. It sounded more like a purr and I loved it. I had never heard this from another vampire but it was sexy and I loved it. I pressed my lips around head and sucked as hard as I possible could. He cried out. “Fuck! Fuck!” This made me suck harder. Yes, he was powerful. Yes, he could things no one else except another in this world could. But right now all he was, was mine and his body ached for me. 

I slid him in deeper and sucked just as hard. I stroked him faster. He arched his back and came. I swallowed every single drop. His body shivered under me. I kissed his knee and looked down at him, admiring him for a while. _My One,_ I thought. He looked at me. I saw the blue flames in his eyes shine bright.

“What did you call me?” He asked.

I took a deep breath in. “My One,” I replied.

He sat up and looked at me. He looked slightly shocked. He was. I felt it. He also felt loved. He felt amazed. He felt content. He felt complete. It was overwhelming. I felt it all too. All of it. “That’s beautiful,” he said. I nodded. “Elio,” he said. I looked at him. He laid back down on his back. He bent his knees and spread them. My mouth salivated at this. I looked between his legs, his entrance in full display for me. “Please,” he said. “Claim me.” Claim him. Was it true? Was it possible? I had heard vampires could claim each other. That it was a bite that never disappeared. Could it really be done? I didn’t know. But he didn’t have to ask me twice. 

I knelt in between his legs and spread my knees apart, sitting on my feet. I looked over his body, he was so beautiful and all mine. I needed to claim him. I had to. I hooked his left with my right arm as I leaned over him. I pushed my erection down with my left hand until my wet tip was ready to slide in. I looked him right in face as I thrusted in. “Oh FUCK!” He said. I loved the look on his face. I growled in response. “I feel more,” he panted. “I feel you more,” he told me. 

I grinned. “Good,” I said and began pounding into him. I had fucked him hard plenty of times as a human, but not as hard as I could. I gave it to him as hard as I thought Human Oliver could handle, but vampire Oliver... he growled and I saw him bare his fangs. Mine came out instinctively. We growled in unison. Vampire Oliver could take so much more. I pulled out and flipped him over. I lifted his hips. I entered him and let myself go. I finally fucked him the way I had always wanted to. He was down on his elbows, ass up and at my disposal. All my overwhelming feelings, all my emotional fantasies, all of my needs and desires, all of that was finally released. Here. Tonight. His body was finally feeling all I had pent up inside me. 

His cries rang out in the night. His pleas... he was saying, “Please! Please!” Please more? Please stop? Please I need? Please I can’t? I didn’t know. I don’t think he did either. I had no control. Absolutely no control. Nature took over and my body acted as it was made to act. I was animalistic. My growls sounded more ferocious than I had ever heard them sound. I felt the tensing of my body start. My shoulders, arms, thighs. Then my abdomen. Then.. I grabbed Oliver’s hair, pulled his head back and to the right, and sunk my fangs into the base of his neck right before I came. My seed spread deep within him. I kept my fangs in until I had emptied all I had into him. I slid out of him and he collapsed on his stomach. I felt myself soften. 

Once I had regained control I released him and retracted my fangs. I licked him. I kissed him on the spot. I laid on top of him, my cheek on his shoulder blade. I caught sight of his left hand, flat on the ground, I slid my hand over and placed mine on top, lacing my fingers into his. He closed his hand in a fist. I closed my eyes. _My One,_ I thought. _Mine._


	36. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A split POV chapter...  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

_Elio_

 

I stretched. It was bright but the curtains were drawn. I felt great. I sat up. I looked around. Oliver wasn’t in bed. “I’m in the bathroom,” I heard him say. I got out bed. I was naked. I walked across the room and stood at the doorway of the small bathroom. Oliver was standing over the small pedestal sink, hands in either side of it. He was naked as well and beautiful as always. He looked at me. We grinned at each other.

“Morning,” He said.

“Your Majesty,” I said, bowing at my waist, one hand behind my back, the other sweeping out. He laughed. I looked up. “This is not a laughing matter! That is how I would greet the King of France himself back in the day,” I said. 

He walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. “Fucking brat,” he said as he kissed me. “Come here I want to show you something,” he said. I watched him as he walked to the bed. He was perfection. His blond hair. The strong broad shoulders. His perfect ass. His muscular legs. I loved how he walked. So manly and sure of himself. Oliver had this gorgeous golden hue to him and I had wondered if that would changed when he turned. It didn’t. If anything, he radiated a golden glow. Being a vampire clearly suited him. I followed him. He sat at the edge of the bed and he held his left hand out to me. I have him my right hand. 

He tilted his head to his right and placed my hand at the base of his neck. Last night came flooding back to me. I pulled my hand away and looked. There they were there. Two ovals about 2 inches apart. I felt my eyes widen. I ran my right index finger over them. They weren’t bumpy. His skin was smooth. They weren’t even easy to see. I’m sure no one would notice unless they were right up on him or he pointed them out. I looked at him. He had a serene look in his face. I knelt down in front of him, my hands on his knees. I felt... nervous. What if... what if he didn’t want that?

“I had no idea that it would really happen,” I whispered. He furrowed his brow.

“What?” He asked.

“When you laid back and spread your legs for me,” I continued whispering. “You said ‘claim me’ and I had heard it was possible to claim a vampire.” I looked into his face. I couldn’t read his expression. “It’s supposed to be done like we did. Out in nature. Under the moonlight. A full moon actually. One vampire asks to be claim and it has to be genuine. A genuine plea. The other takes the vampire. Gives his or her all.” I closed my eyes remembering. “Then, right before I came, I bit you,” I said. “But I didn’t drink. Just my fangs. I kept them in until my mind cleared up and we were both calm.” 

I looked up at his face. “That’s how it’s done?” He asked. I nodded. “How many vampires can someone claim?” He asked.

“Oh just one!” I said. “It’s meant to show a commitment for eternity,” I said. “Actually I thought it was like an old wive’s tale! I mean you hear of it but you never hear of anyone doing it.” 

“Maybe people try and fail?” Oliver asked me.

“If someone fails they’re not telling anyone,” I said chuckling. I searched his face. Was he mad? I was afraid to ask. 

“You think I’m angry?” He asked me. His face was truly unreadable. I tried to go in his mind... and couldn’t. I felt my brow furrow in anger. He was blocking me with his fucking overlord powers. He just stared into my eyes.

“I... well, I wondered if you knew what you were asking,” I said. 

“If you thought I didn’t know what I was asking, why not ask me if I knew what I was asking?” He asked me.

I looked up at him. Eyes piercing blue. Was he fucking serious? “Fuck sakes! I was horny! Ok! And you spread your legs and you looked so... mouthwatering and...” I trailed off. 

“And..?” He asked. 

“And I fucking wanted to!” I said loudly getting up. I put my hands on my hips. I looked at him. “I fucking wanted to. Are you serious? Fairy tale or not,” I said sitting beside him. I grabbed his hands. “I love you. So much. You’re everything. I’d... I’d do anything for you,” I whispered. I caressed his face. “My One.”

He leaned in and kissed me. A long, deep passionate kiss. “I love how you call me that,” he whispered.

I grinned. “Good.” 

“And of course I knew what I was asking, Elio,” he said. He looked right into my eyes. “I wanted this,” he touched his neck. “I wanted you to claim me and make me yours,” he said. If I could blush I would have. 

“Fuck, why did you scare me like that?” I asked softly, pushing his chest. “I couldn’t even read your mind!”

“Well I didn’t know it would work either,” he said. “When it did I wondered like you did if you really had wanted to do it,” he said softly.

“Baby I wanted to claim you,” I said.

“And I wanted you to claim me,” he replied.

“I gave you my all,” I whispered. “I held nothing back.”

“I know,” he whispered back, caressing my face. I leaned into his palm. “I felt it.”

I grinned. My eyes wondered to the small pale ovals and I felt a strong sense of pride. I leaned in and kissed them. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in all my years in this earth as I am of our love,” I told him.

“Me too, Elio,” he whispered back to me. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I jogged down the stairs once we had showered and dressed.

“Hey!” Red River said when he saw me. “Back from the dead!” He said pulling me in a warm bear hug. 

“Ha ha!” I laughed. “Well, still dead but I’m back, yes. Thank you!” I said. I looked up at Oliver. “Here he is,” I said. “Mr. Vampire Overlord, himself. My... my Vampire. You just skipped the fledgling stage,” I said. 

Oliver laughed. He pulled me close to him and I leaned my head on his chest. “Aw this feels so great! Our family!” Avery said sweetly. I grinned at him. I loved the warm, loving vibes that radiated from Oliver whenever Avery was around.

Lucien was standing behind Avery, holding him from behind, his arms around Avery’s waist. I caught his eyes and smiled. He gave me a truly genuine smile back, his pale blue eyes sparkling with happiness. This made me feel really good.

“Who’s up for a campfire tonight?” Red River said. “Maybe, I can teach you all kids something,” he said.

“Even his Omnipresence here?” I asked.

“Stop! Fucking brat!” Oliver said, nipping at my ear, we all laughed.

 

* * *

 

_Oliver_

 

The sun set before it was 5 pm. We all went outside to the backyard. There was a fire pit, and although it was cold, we didn’t need the warmth. We built a fire anyway because this was the wilderness and there were creatures that needed to be kept away. 

Red River sat on a stone bench, Elio and I to his right, Lucien and Avery to his left. He started telling us tales of Native American Gods. “My people are the Taino people,” Red River started telling us. “Our main god is Atabey. She is the creator of all. She gave birth to the universe, she even gave birth to herself. Nothing would be possible without her.”

As Red River spoke my eyes wondered out to the trees. I looked at them intently. I remembered the presence I had felt before. My eyes ran back and forth along the line of trees behind the back yard. It was nothing but thick woods back there. There was something there. I felt it. My eyes again skimmed back and forth and then stopped. I looked. Eyes.

 _Come, we must speak,_ a calm voice said. I zoomed in on the eyes. It was a very large and beautiful leopard. A leopard in the Canadian wilderness in January. Right. Nothing weird about that.

 _Tell me your name,_ I told him.

 _Come speak to me here, the others cannot see me, there is business we must discuss._ He was still. _I’ve come a long way for you. We must hurry. I have been looking for you and I felt you. It is possible the other felt you too. If he has, you are in danger. If he has not, I can help you stay hidden from him._

I took a deep breath in and out. _I will bring one other with me,_ I said.

 _That is not necessary,_ the leopard said. _I’m not here to harm you. You know those are not my intentions._

 _I will bring another with me,_ I said sternly. 

_Very well. But he is to stay out of the trees. Only you may lay eyes on me. Now, come to me quickly._

I nodded. I looked at Red River. _We need to go to the woods. Now,_ I said to him. He stopped mid sentence. Elio, Lucien and Avery stared at him, then at me. “Can you three go inside please?” I said. “Red River and I have urgent business.”

Avery stood up without questioning me. Lucien was staring at me, brow furrowed. “Lucien!” Avery said sternly. He nodded and stood and they passed Elio and I as they walked inside.

“What the fuck is going on?” Elio said.

“I don’t know,” I said.

He looked at me, bewildered. “Ah, where are you going?”

“To the edge of the woods,” I said.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” I said.

“Cut the bullshit!” Elio was angry. I knew he would be. I understood. 

“I don’t know. Go inside so I can find out. Please. Baby,” I said looking into his eyes. The amber flames looking darker since he was angry. “Baby, please. Trust me.”

He calmed as I said this. “Be careful,” he said. I nodded. “I mean it!” He said, grabbing me. “If you ever...” _if you ever cease to exist so would I. Always remember that. Keep yourself safe not just for you, but for me._ He looked into my eyes. I nodded. He kissed me and got up and went inside.

“Let’s go,” I said looking at Red River. We walked towards the woods. I wondered if he saw the eyes. He was walking behind me. Once we were about ten feet from the edge of the trees I heard the smooth voice again.

“That’s close enough for him. Now you come into the trees,” he said. I stood still assessing him. I didn’t feel any danger or apprehension. He felt familiar. “You know I will not hurt. You would know if I were lying.” 

I looked back at Red River. “Stay here. I’m going just inside the trees,” I said.

“I see nothing,” he said. “If whatever it is thats talking to you attacks you, I cannot protect you son.” I knew he was worried. I nodded.

“I don’t feel danger,” I said.

”Then I will trust you. But please be safe.” I nodded.

“If he cannot see you, why can’t he come with me?” I asked the leopard.

“Because he soon will be able to see me, once I take my human form,” the leopard replied. “For the moment I only want you to see my human form,” he said. I nodded and walked into the woods. I stopped about five feet in front of him. 

It was like watching a sci-fi movie. The leopard started taking on a human shape and about some thirty seconds later, he was a tall, beautiful black man. About my height. He was in a golden shirt and black pants. His eyes were gold. 

“Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?” I asked

He gave me a smile. “Cutting right to the chase,” he said.

“Answer me,” I said sternly, even thought I knew he meant me no harm.

“My name is Abidemi. I am here for you. I need your help,” he said.


	37. Filling In The Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abidemi explains it all...

“Abidemi?” I asked. He nodded. “Everyone thinks you’re dead,” I said. 

“I know. That was the plan,” he said.

“Why do you need my help?” I asked.

“Let us go inside and talk. I am not safe in my human form out here.”

“That is not my home. It’s his,” I said gesturing to Red River. “He knows you. He told me about you.”

“He’s a seer,” He said. I nodded. “Very well. What are you called in this life?” He asked me as we walked out of the woods towards Red River.

“Oliver,” I said.

Red River looked at us and walked closer as we came out. The moment he saw who I was with he stopped and gasped. “Abidemi!” He whispered.

“Oh! The Taino boy,” Abidemi said, coming forward and embracing him. “Forgive me for prowling outside your home. I had been waiting for Oliver to turn. Please, will you invite me inside? It isn’t safe for me to be in my human form outside.”

“Yes! Yes, let’s go in!” He said. He looked upon Abidemi as if he was seeing a rock star. I smiled in slight amusement. I looked towards the cabin and saw Elio, Lucien and Avery looking out the windows. When we were close enough Lucien opened the door for us and we walked in.

Elio was quickly by my side. _Who’s that?_ He asked. _Abidemi, the sensitive we all thought was dead,_ I told him. His eyes widened. _Fuck!_ He said. I nodded in agreement.

“What a lovely family. A father and four children. I don’t see many families like this anymore,” he said.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Lucien asked.

“Apologies, my name is Abidemi,” he said, placing a hand to his chest.

Avery gasped. “But you’re supposed to be dead!” He said. “How? How did you... fake your own death?” He asked.

“I will be more than happy to fill in the blanks, but before, could I trouble you for some blood? I haven’t fed much in several days,” he said. 

Avery got up and went to the kitchen and warmed up some blood. Red River showed Abidemi to the living room. I took Elio’s hand and sat down beside him in the couch. Avery and Lucien sat across from us and Red River at the other arm chair across from Abidemi. Once he had had two bottles of blood, Abidemi started to tell us everything. 

“When I was twelve I found out I was a shapeshifter. Several boys in my village were. When I was twenty, I had travelled far from home and was in my animal form and came upon a beautiful woman. Amina, a vampire. She was a seer. She looked into my eyes and spoke to me. She told me she knew I was a shapeshifter. Amina and I became lovers. She taught me so much. She showed me who I was and the full extent of my powers. Although the village elders knew of shapeshifters, no one knew what a sensitive was. I kept it a secret. I told no one I could read minds or see the future.” 

“You can see the future?” Elio asked.

“Yes. What are you called?” He asked him.

“Elio,” he answered.

Abidemi nodded and smiled. “Yes, I can see the future to an extent. Sometimes it’s cloudy when someone hasn’t made a decision. But when things are meant to happen I usually dream about them,” Abidemi explained. Elio nodded. He continued. “When I was twenty five she turned me. After about a hundred years together we parted ways and I started exploring the world on my own. She told me she had taught me all she knew,” he said. He had a warm smile in his face. He placed his hand on his chest. “I still feel her in me,” he said softly.

“That’s a proper Maker and vampire bond,” Red River said. “I still feel my maker in me as well. He still speaks to me when I am in times of need,” he said. Elio and I glanced at one another. He gave me a soft smile.

Avery came back with another cup of warm blood. “Thank you,” Abidemi said. “What is your name child?”

“Avery,” he said smiling.

“Yours?” He asked Lucien.

“Lucien,” he replied.

“Lucien means light. Yet he is your light,” he said gesturing at Avery. Lucien smiled and took Avery’s hand.

“Once I started traveling the world I made my way to Europe. I met Themistius. We knew we were different the moment we met. Themistius can control the weather in the area around him. We became close friends and soon he started talking about vampires having an authority and rules to live by. Themistius has the gift of speech,” Abidemi said. He looked my way, “Us sensitives cannot charm each other.”

I nodded. “Ok,” I said.

“When he spoke to me I liked the idea and he said he and I would be the best to choose noble vampires to help us make an authoritative body. He said we would know their intentions. So we set out to travel and find them. That’s when I met you, Taino boy,” he said smiling at Red River.

“Yes,” Red River said smiling at him.

“Once we had found the vampires we wanted to establish The Circle with, we returned to Europe to get to work. It was there that I met Imogen. She was a very powerful witch and we fell in love. It was soon after that Themistius accused me of not being as dedicated as him. We began to argue and he accused me of being bewitched by Imogen. Then one day I was taken from my home and placed in a cell. I could have fought back. I could have charmed the vampires into letting me go, but I knew I had done nothing wrong so I let it happen. Themistius claimed I had tried to poison him. Imogen tried to speak on my behalf but Themistius made a spectacle of things. Soon after I saw in my dream that Themistius was to put me out to the sun.” The sadness in Abidemi’s voice was hard to miss.

“I’m sorry,” I said. He nodded.

“I contacted Imogen in a dream and told her what was to happen to me. We planned my escape. Sure enough 17 days later after my ‘trial’ I was sentenced to death. I was wrapped in silver and comatose and Themistius was sure I would not be able to get away. And indeed, I alone could not have,” Abidemi said. He looked at me once again, “The enchanted silver The Circle uses is something all vampires are susceptible to, including us,” he told me. I nodded. “Since he knew I was useless, Themistius said he was too emotional to watch me burn,” he said with a bitter laugh. “But it worked to my favor. The Circle has a special spot where they have the sun burn those sentenced to death. It was simple and with a few enchantments from Imogen, she put the vampires watching me to sleep and rescued me. She took me to her home and nursed me back to health.”

“Wow,” I said.

“She concealed my existence with magic. I also have two good friends who I could trust and Imogen had told where we would be. They came and helped with my recovery as much as they could. Once I was strong enough I turned Imogen. Several years later we married. Most of these years I’ve spent in my animal form so Themistius cannot sense me.”

“How did you know of Oliver?” Elio asked.

“Both Themistius and I knew there would be more. About ten years ago I had a dream we would meet,” Abidemi said looking at me, with a friendly smile. “I knew you would be turned. I just didn’t know when and where. I would sometimes dream and see some landmarks and finally I had a very detailed dream where I saw you and knew we spoke and then I knew where I had to be. So I came and prowled around until tonight.” 

“So... what? Do you need my help taking out Themistius?” I asked.

“Well first we have to figure out what your special gift is. I see the future in my dreams. Themistius can control the weather,” Abidemi said. 

“How does he do that?” Elio asked.

“Also in dreams,” Abidemi explained. “He can make himself go into a dream like state and he can control the weather around him. It’s quite amazing to see,” he said.

“So you’re gifts come out while you dream?” Elio asked.

“Yes, we are in a dream when we make it happen,” Abidemi explained.

Elio nodded. “I know what yours is then,” Elio said softly. I looked at him and furrowed my brow. “The bite, last night. It was a dream yet it left a mark. That was our first dream with you turned. I think you can make things actually happen when you dream them,” Elio said. He looked at Abidemi. “We had a dream together and what we did left a mark on Oliver,” Elio said. “As if we really did it in person.” 

Abidemi nodded. “You would have to test things out,” he let out a sigh. “To answer your question, yes, I want Themistius stopped. I don’t think he is the best person to have in charge of The Circle.”

“And who should be in charge of it?” Elio asked. “You?”

“No, I don’t want to be either. It should be someone else. I just want someone with integrity. I don’t want a part of it.” Elio nodded and I could tell he was satisfied with his answer.

Abidemi stood up. “Thank you for welcoming me into your home. Oliver, I will be in touch. Now that I know where you are, I will have Imogen put protective spells on you so that Themistius cannot feel you, although honestly, I don’t think he would know you exist yet. But, eventually he would have felt you. Imogen and I will make sure that never happens.” 

I nodded. I stood as well and walked him to the door with Red River. Abidemi said good bye to everyone and we all watched as he became a large and beautiful leopard. Lucien opened the door for him and he let out a growl and walked out into the darkness. We watched him as he walked across the yard and into the trees again.

“I know we’re vampires, but holy fuck that awesome,” Lucien said.

“Agreed,” I replied as I nodded.


	38. A Human Moment

* * *

 

“So how do we test this power of yours out?” I asked Oliver. 

“What exactly is it that you’re trying to test out?” Lucien asked.

“Not sure yet,” I answered. “But, the dream we had left a physical mark on Oliver,” I answered. “So I’m wondering if he can manipulate things in his dreams and make them happen in the real world,” I explained.

“Wow!” Lucien said staring at Oliver. “That would be really fucking awesome,” he said grinning at Oliver. He gasped. “Hey! Dream that you’re back at your apartment and take something. Take it and put it in your pocket and then when you wake up, see if it’s there!” Lucien said. “Also,” he said, “Take something with you from here and leave it at the apartment or something.”

I looked at Oliver. “That’s a great idea,” Oliver said. 

“Then on that note, let’s go rest for the night,” Red River said. “We’ve had a most interesting night,” he said. 

We all hugged and Avery kissed Oliver and I. We went into our room. 

I went and plopped down on the bed. Laying spread eagle. “Fuck... that was a lot to take in,” I said glancing at Oliver. He nodded as he sat on the bed, his back to me. I got up and crawled to him. I threw me arms around him and placed my chin on his shoulder. “Something the matter, lover of mine?” I whispered.

I felt his body shake as he chuckled. He caressed my forearms and turned his face to the left and kissed my cheek. “Elio, you always make me feel better,” he said.

“Well I would hope so,” I said. “I mean, we fuck and I just claimed you forever,” I said as he kept laughing. “Like forever is already a long time, but when you’re immortal and are literally gonna live another 700 years and then some then forever is a long, long time,” I said. He was laughing loudly now. I loved his laugh. I kissed his shoulder and kissed my love bite at the base of his neck. I left my lips there and nuzzled his neck. 

I settled more comfortably behind him. I ran my hands across his torso. I couldn’t help it and slid a hand inside his pants. He moaned. He was hard.

“Someone’s eager,” I whispered in his ear.

“I swear you make me hard so fast,” he said moaning. I bit his shoulder. “And I know I could stay hard for you all day,” he said in a whisper.

I knew this. I loved it. “Come here,” I said as I pulled him back onto the bed. He smiled up at me as I climbed on top of him. “How are you feeling? That was a lot of info to take in,” I said.

He nodded. “I’m ok.”

“It’s ok if you’re not and it’s ok if this is crazy because it is,” I said. “You can tell me.”

“I know baby. It’s ok. I can deal right now, I have you with me,” he said pulling me to him.I leaned down and took my time kissing him. I laid my body down on top of his, laying my cheek on his chest.

“I still wonder what exactly Abidemi wants you to do,” I said. I lifted myself up and looked down at him. “And I’m going with you and doing whatever. Just so you know. I’m telling you now. Whatever happens we’re facing it together,” I told him.

He nodded and smiled. “I figured,” he said with a smirk.

“Good. I’m glad you know,” I said leaning down and kissing him again. I slid off and took him in my arms and held him close to me, caressing him and kissing him softly until we drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

I didn’t know this place. It was beautiful though. There was a large home in the distance and the fence was made of what looked roughly chopped up logs of wood. It wasn’t completely dark, the sun was setting. The sky was blue and orange and beautiful. I heard footsteps coming towards me from the left. I looked and saw Oliver coming my way. He looked amazing as always. 

He reached me and kissed me. “Hey baby,” he said.

“Hey,” I said. I looked around. “Where are we?” I asked. 

“In Texas,” he said. “I lived here till I was eight.”

“It’s really nice,” I said.

“Hmm,” he nodded. “Well, everything is nice when I’m with you,” he said. 

“What a romantic,” I said.

He grinned. “Come on, I have something prepared for us,” he said. He took my hand and pulled me in the direction he had come from. The sun had set now. We walked around the large home and saw there was a horse saddled up and ready to go.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked with a smile. “We’re going for a ride.”

He pulled me forward and climbed onto the horse. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I laughed. He settled me in front of him, handed me the reigns and he wrapped my arms around me. He kissed my neck and he nudged the horse forward.

I smiled. I hadn’t been on a horse in a while. “I’ve been on a horse plenty of times but never like this,” I said.

“Good,” Oliver said. He kissed my neck as he held me closely. It felt wonderful having him holding me. We took a trail and followed it for a long while. It was amazing. There were lots of trees around, but every once in a while we passed through an open spot. While we were riding through one, I looked up at the full moon and twinkling stars. 

“How far are we going?” I asked.

“As far as you want,” Oliver said kissing my neck and caressing me more.

I chuckled and looked around the trees as I felt his lips on my neck. It felt wonderful. We reached what seemed the end of the trail. I slowed the horse down and we both got down.

I took his hand in mine and we walked out onto the open space. It was beautiful. The grass was tall and the moon was so bright.

“Did you make the moon bigger again?” I asked. He nodded and smiled. We walked out and I looked up at him. “So I meant what I said when we were awake,” I told him. He looked down at me. “Where you go, I go. We’ll face everything together.”

“I know,” he told me.

“You know because I love you not because you can read my mind right?” I said pushing on his chest. He laughed again and looked down at me. I furrowed my brow. “What?” I asked.

“I’m trying to not always hear what you’re thinking,” he said. 

“Yes, please work on that,” I said. He kept looking at me. “What?” I asked.

“Well... well I, well I hear things too when you’re sleeping,” he said as we kept walking forward.

“Ok,” I said.

“And well, before you and I... before I asked you to claim me,” he said. “You had a dream, I don’t even know if you remember it or not.”

I shook my head. “No,” I said. “I only remember the dream you were in. 

“Ok,” he said pulling me close to him.

“Well, you can’t just leave it at that, tell me about it.”

He looked at me and smiled. “It was a romantic dream with us in it. I loved it.”

“Did it have horses?” I asked.

“No,” he said laughing. “No, I just remember you had horses at home, ah in the Villa, I mean,” he said. “And I had them when I was little in Texas so I thought it would be nice to ride one.”

“It was,” I said looking around. I stopped and faced him. “So are we putting the horse in your pocket?” I asked. He laughed. “Is that how we’re gonna see if you can make things happen in the real world through your dreams?”

“Funny,” he said sarcastically.

I chuckled as we kept walking along the tall grass it seemed to go on forever. There were more trees in the distance. “So this is where you grew up?” I asked. 

“Till I was eight. But I have memories of this place. The thunderstorms would come. I could see the clouds coming and I would run out an stay out until it started raining and then I would run home,” he said grinning. I grinned up at him. I could tell it was a good memory. “The smell of the rain, that’s what you smell like,” he said. 

“Do I?”

“Yes,” he said. You. Your sweat. It’s wonderful.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” Oliver said.

“Is it me or are you a little nervous tonight?” I asked him. I could feel my stomach in knots. In was interesting thought. It wasn’t as if he was nervous but more as if his thoughts were. I couldn’t quite explain it.

He smiled and shook his head. “Well, Elio, in like the last three days I’ve woken up as a vampire and have found out I can do a lot with my mind and now a vampire everyone thought had been dead hundreds of years is not only alive but wants me to go help him try to over throw another vampire who controls the weather,” he said.

“Hmm yeah, that’ll do it,” I said.

He stopped and pulled on my hand turning me to him. “But even amidst all that, the most amazing thing that happened was you claiming me,” he said softly. 

I grinned. “It was the most amazing thing for me too,” I said. He kept looking at me. I tried to go in his head but again, couldn’t. “How come you can read my thoughts but I can’t read yours?” I asked feeling a bit bothered. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” he said.

“Then why is it I can’t read your thoughts?”

“Why were you trying to read my thoughts?”

“Because I can tell there’s something on your mind, and I don’t know what but you’re not saying what it is.” 

“How do you know if can’t read my mind?”

“Because I FEEL you, Oliver. Before I could feel your feelings now I can feel thoughts. You’re uneasy. Why?” I asked looking up at him.

He looked up at the moon and looked around all over the place. “No, I’m not,” he said.

“I can taste your lie,” I said. I couldn’t really taste it but I knew he was lying. “Why aren’t you telling me the truth?” I asked incredulously. “We’ve been through so much, like you’re now not going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing,” he said.

I pursed my lips together. I didn’t know what to say or do because I didn’t know what was bothering him and I couldn’t read his mind about it. I felt as useless as a human.

“Ok, I don’t like this Oliver. We need to be honest with each other,” I said. Oliver shook his head head. “I mean can’t you use your overlord powers to -“

“I’ve had enough of the jokes, thanks.” He said.

I felt my eyes widened. Well holy fuck, I thought. I thought back to us when he was human. We didn’t even fight. I didn’t quite know how to handle this.

“So, why don’t you just tell me what I did so I can apologize.”

“Nothing, Elio. You haven’t done anything,” he said.

“Ok. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I did something and you’re not telling me which means it’s something I should know I did but I don’t,” I said. “And I’m sorry because I love you. So much. I don’t want to upset you, ever,” I said.

He looked at me with sadness. His thoughts were now sad. Oh fuck me! I thought. I brought my hands up and clasped then on the back of my head. “Now you’re sad. Ok. You have to tell me what I’ve done.”

“You. Haven’t. Done. Anything.” He said looking at me. The flames in his eyes smoldering.

I stood there frozen. “Ok. I’m lost. What do I do?” I asked. “What do I do? Tell me how to fix this.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Oliver, I love you!” I said throwing my arms out at my sides in exasperation.

“Yes. Yes, I know,” he said looking around. “Come on let’s go back.”

I just nodded and we walked back to the horse. He reached it first and got on it then reached his hand out to me. He handed me the reigns again and I was relieved when he wrapped his arms around me again. What hadn’t I done? How do I fix this?

If this was anyone else I would have told them to fuck off and not play games with me. I loved Oliver though. I loved him so much. I wanted to marry him. I wanted to spend forever with him. I was... nervous. Nervous at why he was upset.

I suddenly felt his lips at my neck again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m being silly. I love you. I love you so much,” he said softly. I felt like mush again. I nodded. We reached the home and he got off. He grabbed me as I was getting off the horse. He carried me to the house.

“I can walk,” I said softly.

“Shut up. I want to carry you,” he said. I went limp and leaned on him. He laughed. “What are you doing?”

“May as well enjoy it!” I said. He laughed and he was happy. I knew it. His unhappiness earlier was still in the back of my mind though.

“Don’t. I’m ok. I love you,” he said, having read my mind.

I looked up as the front door opened and he climbed up the steps of the porch. I suddenly realized we were about to go through the front door. “Stop!” I said before he stepped through. He stopped on his tracks. “Put me down,” I said and he did as I asked.

“What?” He asked.

 “That’s, you know a tradition. Not yet,” I said quietly. I pulled him through the front door and we walked in.

“Not yet?” He asked.

“No, not till we...” I trailed off. This wasn’t how I wanted to propose. I had wanted a romantic moment with candles and wine. I looked up at him.

“Not till we..?” He asked, smiling widely at me.

“Shut up, I want it to be more romantic than this,” I said.

He smiled and grabbed me and kissed me. “Every moment is romantic when I’m with you,” he said. He took my face in my hands. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” I said. “Where’s the bedroom?” 

He laughed and grabbed my hand and we made our way upstairs. He led me into a room with blue walls and posters on the walls of cars and sports teams. I laughed. “Don’t laugh!” He said. “This was my room,” he said looking around.

“Yeah I can tell by that twin sized bed,” I said. 

“What did you think we were going to go have sex in my parents room?” He asked me. 

“Don’t you have a guest bedroom?” I asked. “Or you wanted us to make memories in your childhood bedroom?”

He looked around. “No, actually, I was thinking we could spend our night outside but...” he trailed off.

I looked at him and felt that uneasiness again. “Can you just tell me what’s wrong?” I asked. “Please?”

Oliver looked my way. “I just thought maybe once we were here you’d ask me to claim you, is all.” He looked away. I stared at him. He walked out of the bedroom. I was slightly shocked. 

I walked through the bedroom and looked around and saw him walking down the stairs. I went after him. “Oliver!” I called out. He didn’t stop. I couldn’t believe this. He walked through the front door. I ran after him and reached him before he walked off the porch. “Wait. Where the fuck are you going?” 

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Ok. Well stop,” I said. I looked up at him. “Look at me,” I said. He did. “You’re seriously going to be angry because I haven’t asked you to claim me yet?” I asked. He just looked at me. “Tonight has been insane, I mean, I just thought I’d be here to support you and not make it about me. I didn’t know it was that important to you.”

“How could it not be Elio!” He asked me, sounding emotional.

“Ok, ok. Of course. I’m sorry,” I said. “Oliver you can’t really be questioning how much I absolutely love you,” I said. “I’m an open book to you. I have no secrets from you. My mind is at your disposal,” I said. “And it’s one way because I can’t read yours,” I said.

“Right, you keep reminding me,” he said.

I shook my head. “I don’t want to argue. I also don’t want to feel I’m lacking in how I feel for you because I know how much I love you as do you.” I glanced up at him.

“Yes. Of course. I’m sorry. Maybe I’m more stressed out than I thought I was,” he said.

I nodded. “Ok,” I said. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him relax into my arms.

“Remember the big magnolia tree from the dream when I was feeling weak?” He asked me softly.

“Yes,” I replied.

“Let’s go there,” he said. “That was my favorite spot.”

I nodded and we held hands as we walked down the porch and around to the right. I saw the large tree in the distance. “It’s so pretty here,” I said.

“Yeah,” he replied. I looked around and then my eyes fell on him. We reached the tree and he laid on the grass and I laid beside him.

I took his hand in mine. I looked up at the twinkling stars in between the dark twisted branches. “I’d die for you Oliver,” I said. “If I was told I needed to cease to exist so you would be ok I wouldn’t even think about it twice.” 

“That’s now I feel for you. But someone extremely wise told me to take care of myself not just for me but for them as well.”

I laughed. “So I’m wise now?” I asked.

“You are. And less petty than I. I’m feeling quite silly now. I’m really sorry,” he said. We looked at one another.

“It’s ok. Just had a human moment. I’m sure I had them too,” I said, grinning at him. “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“I’ll try not to,” he said.

“Just not too becoming on a vampire overlord is all,” I said.

“Shut up!” He said as we both laughed and looked up at the stars.


	39. Not As Easy As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more insight into Oliver’s somewhat strange behavior...  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

I blinked my eyes at the morning sun. I turned and saw Oliver sleeping peacefully. I leaned in and kissed him. I thought about his dream. I sighed. 

Of course I wanted Oliver to claim me. I shook my head, I loved Oliver beyond anything, it just wasn’t something I was concerned about given everything that was going on. I guess I had made a mistake in waiting. I turned and pulled him to me. I wonder if I could finally go into his mind while he was sleeping. I closed my eyes.

 

* * *

 

I was back at the villa. I looked around. I wondered where he could be and decided to go the spot Paolo liked. I walked and found Oliver.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey!” He said looking up at me surprised. “Have you come into my dream?” He asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “Why do you look so shocked?”

He laughed and looked around. “No I’m just happy,” he said.

I nodded. “Do you remember all your dreams?” I asked.

“Not sure. I think if I wanted to reach into my mind I could find out what I was dreaming about,” he said.

I went and sat beside him. “What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Well in the life in which I came here this was the place where I was happiest. With you,” he said. “It holds a special place in my heart just like the magnolia tree in Texas,” he explained. I took his hand and kissed it. He kissed mine back.

I found a small pebble beside me and took it. I showed it to him and put it in my pocket. “Vampire Overlord, please make this pebble appear in my jacket pocket when we awake, sire,” I said in a dramatic voice.

Oliver laughed and shook his head. “I’m so glad to provide you with so much amusement Elio!” 

“Hey! Why not?” I asked shrugging my shoulders. I looked around. “Come on,” I said. I stood up and held my hand to him. He grabbed my hand and stood up. I walked him through the orchard and around the back to the house. We reached the swimming pool and I started undressing myself, pulling my jacket and then shirt off.

“What are you doing?” He asked grinning. 

“What does it look like I’m doing, goose? I’m going for a swim!”

Oliver watched as I undid my pants. I slipped my shoes off and socks. Then slid my pants and boxers off. He grinned and followed suit. I leaned back on the side of the pool, elbows up on the side and my fingers playing in the water and I watched as Oliver stripped and climbed into the pool. He stepped in and sunk all the way in, submerging completely. I was waiting for him to come up, and of course, he could take forever as he didn’t need to breathe. 

I felt hands sliding up the sides of my thighs, and suddenly, Oliver was grabbing me and picking me up. I laughed and wrapped my legs around him as he pinned me to the side of the pool. He came up, wet and glistening in the moonlight and more beautiful than ever. I looked down at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. We laughed and kissed. It felt wonderful.

He pulled me close and I laid my chin on his left shoulder. I knew there was something... not quite right. “Are you still mad I haven’t asked you to claim me?” I asked.

“No,” he said softly as he rubbed my back. He was telling the truth.

“What is it?” I asked. 

“How do you know something is wrong?” He asked.

“Because I love you. Because I feel you. Because I’m your Maker,” I said softly. Saying the words... I felt something stir inside of me. I suddenly felt him, in me. Closer. It was hard to explain. We pulled back and I looked down at him. 

I saw his face change slightly. I felt his nervousness and anxiety. “I’m not blocking you from reading my mind,” he whispered to me. The way his chin trembled I thought he may want to cry and it worried me. I felt the pang in my chest. Strongly now. “I... I don’t know what I’m doing or not doing. I can hear every single thought of yours. And dream. Yours and Avery’s and Lucien’s and Red River’s,” He said. I felt his feelings wash over me. Wave after wave of stress and unhappiness and frustration and confusion. “I’m not blocking you. I’m not. I swear I’m not. I’m not!”

“Ok, ok,” I said. I pulled him close and held him to me. “Shh,” I said softly. He squeezed me tight. “Shh, just relax, baby,” I said. I don’t know how I did it but a calmness came over me and I just sent it to him. I knew it worked.I felt the the stress dissipate. “Oliver, baby, it’s ok if something takes a while. It doesn’t mean it’ll be that way forever. But,” I said as we pulled back. “As your maker, I can help you, but you need to trust me and let me in, my love.”

He nodded. “It’s just that, you know, I’m.. I’m..” I put my hand on his chest to calm him. It worked. So well. I even saw it on his face how the calmness spread through him. He let out a sigh. “I’m one of possibly just three vampire sensitives and suddenly I have so much responsibility that I never wanted,” he said. “But I have no choice.”

I nodded. “I know, it’s a lot,” I said.

He shook his head. “It’s more than a lot,” he said. “I was ok with become a vampire, I chose this, but I am not ok with this sensitive shit Elio!” He said angrily. “I didn’t choose this! I didn’t want this! I just wanted to be with you, in peace. To be left alone and make a life with you. I don’t want this!” He yelled out. He started panting and I felt the panic.

I pulled him to me. “Feed from me,” I said.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“Trust me,” I said. I knew I was right. I just... knew. I felt him pierce my neck and he drank. I felt his body relax as he drank. It was different from the feedings we had had during sex. This was softer and gentler... this was me as a Maker comforting my vampire in a natural way. He took his time and I let him feed from me until he felt relaxed. I felt him retract his fangs and lick me. I held him close.

“Thank you,” He said. I knew he felt better. I felt it. 

“Don’t thank me. This is my job. My duty. I love you but as your Maker it is my job to make sure you’re ok,” I said softly. “Didn’t you hear Red River say that he still felt his Maker in him? That he still heard him in times of trouble? Did you not hear Abidemi say he too felt his Maker inside of him and he’s a sensitive baby,” I said.

I felt Oliver nod. “Yes,” he said softly. He sounded like a small child being comforted after having been scolded for doing something they had been told not to do. I closed my eyes and just comforted him. I felt good doing it.

“I want you to talk to Avery,” I whispered to him. “Talk to him about how he lets Lucien comfort him. Ask him about what memories he had being comforted as a fledgling. He may have some,” I said. “But just ask him about how Lucien comforts him.”

“Ok,” he said again, still sounding like a small child. “Did your Maker ever comfort you?” He asked me.

I felt a shudder run through me. I had such a love/hate relationship with my memories of Bastien. I knew he had taught me a lot. He was passing down lessons from his maker, and he had a wonderful relationship with her, but once I was able to care for myself and he started to see I was never going to be the lover he wanted me to be, things had taken a turn for the worse.

As I looked back now, there were warning signs but as a young vampire I didn’t know. A moment like what Oliver was having now, he would have turned sexual and would have reminded me no one could comfort me like he could. He tried to control me and emotionally manipulate me. Thank God I knew better and didn’t let him. I wasn’t easily manipulated.

I shook my head. No I didn’t want those memories to exist now. “This is just about you and me, baby,” I said. He nodded and I held him tight. He buried his face in my neck.

“Can we wake up now?” He asked.

“We can do anything you want,” I answered.

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes. Oliver was in my arms, face tucked into my neck. He was awake. He felt good for the time being. “Baby, promise me, you will tell me how you feel, especially when you’re overwhelmed.” I said softly. I felt him nod. “Normally, a Maker can read his Vampire’s mind, I can’t, so, we have to work at this together and not hide anything, my love.”

“I promise,” he whispered.

I let out a sigh, even thought I tried to hold it in. I couldn’t. Vampire overload or not, I was his Maker and he was my love. “My One,” I whispered. I felt the goosebumps spread across his skin and it brought a smile to my face. I was made for him. My whole purpose of being was to be with him and help him be all he was meant to be.

“No,” he whispered. “I was made for you, which is why I searched for you for three lifetimes until I found you,” he said.

“We were made for each other,” I replied as I gently caressed his back. “Now relax and let go of everything,” I whispered. “Today all you are is mine and nothing else matters.”

“I love the way you say things,” he whispered softly. I chuckled softly and kissed him and held him in my arms.


	40. Opening Up

I woke up. I looked over at Elio who was looking at me. 

“Hey,” Elio said with a smile.

“Hey,” I responded.

Elio turned his body and wrapped me in his arms. “Relax, baby,” he said. I nodded. My chest still felt a bit tight. I took a deep breath in and out. I buried my face in Elio’s neck and let myself just... breathe. I hadn’t truly done much of this lately. “Talk me baby,” Elio whispered.

I nodded. I needed to get this out. “So, when I heard what a sensitive was, how rare it was,” I sighed. “I mean it was a lot but I was worried about turning and keeping you safe,” I said quietly. 

“That’s very selfless of you, Oliver,” Elio said.

“Oh no, no.” I said. “No. There was a totally selfish reason,” I said grinning. '‘ I absolutely need you.”

“As much as I need you,” He said softly.

“Yes,” I replied. “You said you and Lucien and Avery would keep me safe and I would never put you in a position. To somehow put yourself out there for me,” I said.

“I know baby, I understand.”

I nodded. “Then. Shit hit the fan. The shadow.. My memories,” I said softly.

“Was it scary?” Elio asked me as he caressed my back.

“Yeah,” I said. “But I didn’t have time to be scared. It all happened so fast but...” I took a deep breath in and out. “But it’s like someone coming into the hospital in critical condition. I don’t have a whoa is me moment,” I told Elio.

“Right,” Elio said.

“So I wasn’t going to have one now. I went into doctor mode and did what I had to do,” I said. “And I just kept moving forward and...” I shook my head.

“And you were too busy taking care of everything and everyone but yourself,” Elio said pulling me closer. “And since I cant read your thoughts it was just snowballing and it got to this. I’m sorry,” he said kissing my forehead.

“No baby. Don’t be sorry it isn’t your fault,” I said.

“Just like it isn’t yours,” he said. “And I know you’re used to taking control and putting the weight of the world on your shoulders and not being the one needing the help,” he continued, kissing me again. “But not with me. Don’t ever worry about ever being that with me. It’s my job to take care of you.”

“I’m just,” I chuckled. “I’m usually the one taking care of things.”

“Yeah. I know. But we have to find a common ground.”

“I will speak up more. I promise. I’ll share more,” I said looking into his eyes.

“Good,” Elio replied. He leaned in and kissed me. I held him tight. “We’ll always figure things out together my love,” he said.

“That we will,” I replied.

 

* * *

 

The following day we got up and joined everyone for downstairs. I was still getting used to the blood. “Is it... ah.. so I don’t like the taste of this,” I said as I held up my cup. 

Everyone else looked at me. Elio laughed. “This is why I drink yours,” he said. “But I mean it’s not that bad.”

“It’s like,” I said, tasting it. “It’s a little stale maybe?”

“Well, it’s made in a lab, so...” Lucien said with a playful grin and Avery smacked him in the shoulder.

“I must say it’s not as tasty as a human,” Elio said.

“I can’t feed from a human though,” I said as I finished my blood. “I mean, I’m sworn to save them and..” _it wouldn’t feel right. I only want to feed from you baby,_ I said to Elio. I saw his cute lips curl into a smile.

“Maybe we can go big game hunting before we go back?” Red River asked.

“Big game hunting?” I asked.

“Red River enjoys bear blood compared to anything. Actually, maybe that moose you fought a couple of hours ago may have given you quite a fight didn’t he?” Lucien asked with a smirk.

“That sucker was so pissed off when I fed from it!” Red River said laughing. We all laughed along with him. 

 

* * *

 

I had walked outside and was pacing back and forth as I looked at the trees. I knew Abidemi wasn’t there. I wondered if I could find him. I grinned to myself and thought I would give it a try. I thought of his animal form and just let my mind... go. It was as if my mind was traveling really, really fast. The scenery flew past me and I was surprised when it travelled over the ocean. Suddenly a ship came into view. It was a cargo ship. And there was Abidemi. Human form, in a small bunk in the belly of the ship.

 _Well, well, well, Oliver,_ he said smiling. I saw his handsome face in my mind. _You have found me. Aren’t you powerful?_ He asked.

 _I don’t know if I am or not,_ I replied. _I have no one to compare my powers to,_ I said.

 _True,_ he said. _My Maker did so much for me,_ Abidemi said. _Yours, I’m sure, is taking good care of you. I saw you were marked. Here you are, your powers only getting stronger. Your Maker must be taking such good care of you._

 _He is,_ I replied. _And he does. But somehow my mind has blocked him,_ I said. _I don’t know what is wrong._

 _Us sensitives have a protective shield we can put up,_ Abidemi said. _Yours is just overactive. It comes up when we feel unsafe or stressed or anything negative. You must relax into this and it will come down automatically,_ he explained.

I nodded. _Ok, thanks for the advice,_ I told him. _Where are you going?_ I asked.

 _Home to my wife. My trip was successful and now I’m going home. I will ask her to protect you and your family. Her magic is far reaching. Themistius will not feel you and you will be able to contact me when you need me,_ he told me.

I nodded. _Ok. Take care._

 _As you, my brother,_ he answered. _Next time I won’t drop by unannounced. I will let you know if my intent to visit._

 _Ok, you too, my brother,_ I said smiling. It felt ok. Abidemi was not trying to harm me.

I took a deep breath and looked out at the trees again. 

“Hey you!” I heard behind me. I turned and saw Avery walking towards me. 

“Hey!” I said smiling at him. I pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the head. He patted my chest.

“How are you?” He asked.

“Alright,” I said. I remember what Elio had said to me. “Hey, so, after you had turned, do you remember how Lucien comforted you when you were having a hard time?” I asked.

“Yes,” Avery said smiling sweetly. I could feel the happiness radiate off him. “The hardest, for some reason, was the extra sensitive hearing. Sometimes everything would be too loud and it was like my brain didn’t know what to do with all the noise. It would drive me crazy!” He said. “Lucien would wrap me up in his arms and just whisper softly to me and my mind would quite,” he said. “Then we would feed from each other.” 

I nodded. “Sounds lovely.” 

“It was. Is.”

I chuckled and hugged him tighter. “I bet.”

“Are you ok?” He asked me softly.

“Yes,” I said. “Overall, yes. Sometimes not so much but Elio takes such good care of me.”

“He does,” Avery said smiling sweetly at me. “I can’t wait for you two to marry,” Avery said. 

“I gotta ask him first,” I whispered.

“I’ll be so excited. Have you decided when?”

“Valentines makes sense doesn’t it?” I asked.

“It makes perfect sense,” Avery said. “Oh I’m SO excited!”

I laughed. “Again, I haven’t asked yet,” I said.

“As if he’ll say no!” Avery said, squeezing me tight.  

 

* * *

  

I looked around.

“Hey, come here often?” I heard behind me and turned to see Elio.

I laughed. “Ah, no, no, my first time, actually,” I answered.  

“Oh, well, I could show you around,” Elio said with a cute half smile.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” I said. I walked towards him.

He held his bent arm out to me. I slid my arm through it. “So, here we are in Northern Italy,” Elio said. “And here is a lot of grass and the sky, the moon, the stars and some trees,” he said as I looked around at the Italian countryside. I chuckled.

“Wow. I’ve never seen trees or sky or stars so beautiful!” I exclaimed.

“I agree,” Elio said looking around. Our gazes met. “This way,” he said. We walked down a dirt path and reached a pretty area with a small body of water. He pulled me along the embankment to a spot with a blanket. There was wine and a couple of wine glasses. 

We went and sat down and he poured me some wine. The place was beautiful and peaceful. I closed my eyes. I felt wonderful. I smiled as the moonlight shone down on my face and I felt a breeze caress my face. This place was perfect. I was sitting there enjoying the peacefulness when Elio’s voice came through.

 _I read your thoughts,_ he said. I looked his way. _You did?_ I asked. _Yes!_ He said excitedly. _You were thinking of how peaceful this place was,_ he told me. He looked so happy. My heart melted. He looked so beautiful. He flung his arms around me and I laughed as I fell back on the ground as he climbed on top of me. I looked up at him.

My heart could burst. He was so beautiful. _Am I now?_ He asked me, his smile widening. _You heard me again?_ I asked him. He nodded and leaned down and kissed me. Passionately. He sat up and pulled his sweater off. I grinned and we undressed as quickly as possible. I climbed on top. I looked down at his beautiful eyes, gorgeous amber flames. They looked intense.

“How intense?” He asked me. I leaned down and kissed him all over his face. I felt the intensity of our kisses growing. I sat up and pulled Elio up, so he could straddle me. He got up on his knees and I held my erection up and we both moaned as he slid down on me. He wrapped his legs around me. He started riding me.

I looked up at him as his beautiful body rolled on top of mine. It was wave after wave of immense pleasure that washed all over my body. Elio gripped my shoulders as he went faster. I leaned back onto my palms and looked up at him as his body rose up and down on me. I moaned and leaned my head back. It felt amazing. I started thrusting up as he slid down on me. He cried out as I slid in as deep as possible.

We started going even faster. Harder. We were both lost in the bliss of the moment. Our bodies working in unison to give us the ultimate amount of pleasure possible. Elio couldn’t be more beautiful and I couldn’t be more in love. This is all I wanted. This. He and I, together, connected in our love and giving each other everything we had. I felt a growl escape my throat and Elio answers with a growl of his own. He leaned in and kissed me hard. It was amazing. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rode me even faster.

I couldn’t believe how pleasurable this was. I slid my hands up his back and wrapped my fingers round his soft shoulders. I fucked him rough and hard. I loved the growls that were escaping him. They were hungry. They were sexy. They were hot.

“Claim me!” He called our suddenly. I looked up at him. “Claim me! Please! Oliver! Please!” My fangs came out at the sound of his plea. I couldn’t say no. I wanted this. Needed this. 

I nodded and leaned in and bit him on the left side of the base of his neck. I kept my fangs in him but didn’t drink. I was in as deep as I possibly could be. His hips working themselves on me. I couldn’t hold back any longer. I growled and came deep inside Elio, keeping my fangs in him. He came as well and his delicious released sprayed my stomach and slid down my abdomen. He moaned softly as we slowed down and I held him close.

Once we had relaxed and our breathing was back to normal, I retracted my fangs and licked his wounds. We held each other.

“I love you so much, Oliver,” Elio said in a husky voice. He sounded so beautiful, so vulnerable.

“Elio, baby,” I said, feeling just as emotional. “I love you more than you could ever imagine.”

“But I can imagine,” he whispered. “It’s the same for me too.”

I held him tight. I closed my eyes. I had never been happier.


	41. True Nature

I blinked my eyes open. I looked to my left and saw Elio sleeping peacefully, facing me. I glanced down his neck, and there, unmistakable, were two marks even paler than his beautiful pale skin. I let out a sigh. I grinned. I was so happy. I placed my hand on my chest, not sure why. My heart no longer beat, but for a split second I thought it might beat back to life. That’s how strong my love for Elio was. 

I suddenly remembered my dreams. I got up and went for the pants I had been wearing in my dream of us at my home in Texas. I closed my eyes. I had remembered the home as it had been in my youth. Nothing was the same in my room now and all my toys had disappeared. I reached into my pants pockets and I felt the wave of shock go through me as my fingers wrapped around the little plastic soldier I had picked up off my room. I pulled it out. It was there in my hand. I had picked this one in particular. He was standing and pointing his little plastic rifle, yet, the rifle was missing. This was specifically the one that had been in my dreams, the one I had owned as a child.

I looked around the room. I saw the jacket Elio had been in while in our dream in Italy. I walked over. Elio had put the pebble in his left pocket. I turned it and stuck my hand in. Sure enough, there was the smooth beige pebble. I remembered them. They existed back when I had visited. Did they exist now?

“Hey, what are you doing?” Came Elio’s sleepy voice behind me.

I spun around. “Elio,” I said breathlessly.

“What is it?” He asked sitting up. The blanket slid down his body and slid to his waist, exposing his beautiful pale abdomen. I loved how it shimmered. God he was so beautiful. I went and and sat beside him on the bed. I held the pebble out to him. He held his hand out and I dropped it on his palm.

He stared at it. “Are those pebbles still there? At the villa? Today?” I asked. “I know they were when I was there inbut -“

“No,” Elio whispered. He stared at the pebble in his hand. He cleared his throat. “No. They’re not. Back in 1879 Anchise removed them to make way for the new trees he wanted to plant. I don’t know what he did with them. Actually. But they’re gone.”

We stared into each other’s eyes. I nodded. I showed him the small plastic soldier. “I grabbed this from my childhood room when we were there,” I said. Elio nodded. “I grabbed this one in particular because his rifle was missing so there was no mistaking what I had grabbed,” I said. Elio kept nodding. “This is the set I got when I was six. Who knows where they are now, but they were in my dream. Just as your pebble was and we took them and brought them here.”

Elio nodded again. “Yes we did,” he said. “What... what does that mean?” He asked me. “And... can we... can it work both ways? Can we change the world in your dream and then we wake up and it’s changed from how it was before?”

“I don’t know. I mean, these moments in my dreams were moments in the past. I guess we would have to go to a place that’s current now. Like your or my apartment and see if we do something... like if we take something there and go home, will it be missing or will we have two?” I asked.

Elio’s eyes widened. “This is... mind blowing and I’ve been around a long time,” Elio said shaking his head. He looked up at me, a ghost of a smile on his face. “This is fucking awesome Oliver,” he said. He was looking at me with amazement on his face and I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. Impressing him was something I would never ever get tired of doing. “Oh? You like impressing me?” He asked with a sexy smirk.

I grinned and shrugged. “Just a bit,” I said. We looked into each other’s eyes. My eyes wondered to my bite. He gasped as he saw where my eyes had wondered to. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I followed him. He looked at me, grinning when I made it to the doorway.

“It’s official,” he whispered.

“It is,” I said. 

“I’m yours and you’re mine,” he said.

“We are each other’s yes,” I said.

He walked to me and placed his hand on my mark and he held his. For a moment I felt the spots warm just a bit. “This,” Elio said softly. “This is given only once.”

I nodded. “Yes,” I said.

We leaned in and kissed. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my neck. We held each other tight. I wasn’t sure if I could even describe all I was feeling. But I never wanted to let him go. I knew he didn’t either.

“We never have to,” we both said at the same time. And laughed as we pulled apart.

“Oh my god,” Elio said. “Are we gonna be one of those couples -“

“That finishes each other sentences?” I asked him. He let out a gorgeous laugh. “Maybe.”

He looked up at me with his gorgeous green eyes. I don’t think I could put into words all I felt at this moment. So I didn’t try. I held his hands and let him just feel me. His beautiful lips spread into the sweetest of smiles and I knew he felt it. “I do,” he said softly. I nodded. I saw now what he meant about missing the ability to cry. Good tears of course. Happy tears. The tears that come when your heart is so full it spills out through your eyes. “That’s beautiful,” he said. I smiled and nodded. Yeah I missed being able to spill those type of tears.

“How do you release it?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” he said softly. “I’ve never been this happy before.” He meant it. I caressed his cheek and he turned his face and kissed my palm.

“I couldn’t even show you how much I love you. I could make love to you for a hundred years and it still wouldn’t show you how much I love you,” I said.

“I’m feeling it now,” he said. “I don’t think you can show me because I don’t think even words are suffice for all this,” he said. He closed his eyes as all we were both feeling washed over us.

“What does it feel like to you?” I asked.

He took a deep breath in and out, eyes still closed. “In 1893 I went to the World’s Columbian Exposition in Chicago,” Elio said. I saw it all in my mind. It was a sunny day. I looked up and saw the Ferris Wheel. I opened my eyes and looked at Elio. He still had his closed. “And I saw the Ferris Wheel for the first time. And I rode it,” Elio said.

I was able to look again thought Elio’s eyes this time. He climbed in it, a pretty lady with him. And I then it started to move. I felt the exhilarating feeling in my stomach as I went over the top and down. The lady grabbed on to arm and I laughed his cute laugh. I looked at him again. His smile was so gorgeous.

“That feeling. The feeling of going over the top and then down and you just wanna keep going and going and going,” he said finally opening his eyes and looking into mine. “That’s what being in love with you feels like. An amazing rollercoaster full on dips and and highs and exhilaration and adrenaline and pure joy. Unexpected, uncontrollable joy,” he said.

I stared at him. I embraced him again and shut my eyes tightly. “Uncontrollable joy,” I whispered. “That truly does sum it up.”

 

* * *

  

Elio and I showered and dressed and went downstairs. I had more blood and I was in such a good mood I didn’t even notice it was stale. Avery added some coffee flavoring from their cafe to my second cup and I was blow away. “Oh! Wow!”

“So, funny story time!” Elio said. I glanced at him.

“When I found Oliver again, at the hospital and I went and made a donation to get in his good graces, he took me to your cafe. And the barista there tried to hit on me. Gave me her number... and Oliver got jealous,” Elio said with the hugest grin.

“I...” I pursed my lips together and breathed out my nose and Avery, Lucien and Red River all looked at me and chuckled. “I.. jealous is a strong word I had only, well, as far as I was concerned at that moment, I had only known him mere hours, ok. Jealous is a strong word.”

“Hmmm, what word would you use then?” Elio asked innocently.

“I’m glad you’re having so much fun with this,” I said.

“You jealous over me is quite enjoyable, yes,” he said. “But anyway, please, Vampire Overlord, what word would you use, your Excellency?”

 _You are such a brat,_ I said to him. _Oh? Would you care to punish me later, Vampire Overlord?_ He asked me. _Maybe tie me up or force me to please you in dirty, dirty ways._

“I would probably say it just wasn’t a happy moment when you were given the girl’s phone number,” I said rolling my eyes.

“We know who you’re talking about,” Avery said. “Her name is Jess and she is quite smitten by you, Elio. She’s asked me about you several times since she sees you come in and talk to us.”

“Seriously?” I asked. “She’s a child. Did you tell her he’s SO not single!” I said raising my eyebrows at Avery.

“Oh, Elio! You’re so right! Jealous Oliver is something else!” Avery said.

“Told you,” Elio said winking at me.

 _You’re so going to get it,_ I said. _Yes, please,_ he said and I swear I felt myself begin to grow hard. I clenched my first. Elio felt it. He felt my arousal and I saw the huge grin on his face. I shook my head. I loved him so fucking much.

 

* * *

 

“Ok, you all ready to go?” Red River asked us. We all nodded. “Ok, let’s take off our shirts,” he said. We all removed our tops. “Shoes also,” he said. We did as he asked. “Some shoes, especially the platform heels you like to wear, Avery, are more of a hindrance,” Red River said with an amused look on his face.

“Oh, hush! The last pair I bought in black and then you came home and had bought them for me in red,” he said. I chuckled. 

“That’s because I heard you say you wanted them in red!” He exclaimed. We all laughed. We were all down to our pants. I glanced at Lucien’s scars. They hadn’t been in the dream.

 _We don’t scar, right?_ I asked Elio. _No the crazy bitch that turned him made them when he was human. She cut him with her nails and fed from his wounds when he refused to have sex with her. She kept him like that for days and then finally turned him. So they never healed and scared,_ Elio told me. I felt a surge of anger. He was my family, after all. I actually felt I could rip her to pieces. _She’s a goner. No point in being mad,_ Elio said glancing my way and smiling. I nodded.

Red River opened the back yard door and we all stepped out. It was the middle of winter in the Canadian wilderness, yet I was not cold. It felt pleasant actually. I was surprised. “Perks of being undead,” Elio said with a grin. I grinned back.

“There are black bears and polar bears a bit further up,” Red River said. “Grizzly bears. Cougars. Moose,” he said chuckling. “Whatever you wanna feed on,” he said. 

I nodded as we walked through the backyard and entered the trees. It didn’t affect me. Darkness meant nothing. We had perfect night vision. I saw every single animal around. Saw their heat and could see their blood pumping and hearts beating. Insects were funny. They just glowed different shades. My eye caught a bright red dot. I stared at it. 

“Black widow spider!” Avery said. 

“Really?” I asked.

“Poisonous animals always shine red, snakes too,” he said.

“Come on boys!” Red River called and he started running. We ran after him. It felt great. My fangs came and I felt... animalistic almost. I felt free. It was a euphoric feeling. Elio and I glanced at one another.

 _We’re hunting. This is our true nature. Hunting gives us this euphoric feeling,_ he said. _You’re hunting with family,_ Lucien told me, he must have felt my euphoria too. I grinned

The trees opened up and I saw we were in a valley and there was a bear up ahead I watched as Lucien ran to it. He ran extremely fast, crouched and jumped high through the air. He landed right on the animal and they fought. The animal clawed at his chest but his wounds healed in matter of seconds. He held the animal’s paws down and pierced his neck. I couldn’t help it and bared my fangs. I felt his exhilaration. 

Elio ran up the mountain and I saw him also leap and tackle a cougar. Elio enjoyed it. I could feel it. He laughed as the animal tried to go for his neck, but he caught it mid leap. I stared at him in amazement.

“I’m not going to hunt,” Avery whispered to me.

“Why?” I asked.

“I’m not an alpha. It’s not in my nature as strongly as theirs,” he said sweetly. “Although I would if I was starving to survive, of course. I love watching Lucien. Just wait till we get home,” he said with a giggle. “Look at Elio,” he said. I watched as he crouched in the ground. He was ready for a black bear that had come out wanting to maul him. “The other animals sense they’re dangerous and will start seeking them as the hunt,” Avery explained. “They’re getting such a high. It’ll take hours for the high they’re in to pass, even after they’re done hunting. He will want a release it in other ways,” Avery said giving me a knowing look.

I looked around and found Red River sitting far far away from it all. I zoomed in on him and heard he was praying. I came back to Avery and I. We were now sitting on the ground. Elio and Lucien were teaming up and hunting together.

“You’re alpha. Why aren’t you hunting?” Avery asked. 

“Don’t know,” I said. I pointed to Red River. “Maybe for the same reason he isn’t,” I replied.

“He came to pray, to meditate. He needs interaction with the earth’s energy to feel balanced. Do you feel the energy of the earth too?” Avery asked me. I furrowed my brow. I looked around. He was right. There was energy in the ground. I looked at Lucien and Elio. The ocean that was Lucien’s chest was stormy and turbulent but he was thriving in it. He had a release for all the trouble and pain it caused him. Elio was... a warrior. In the truest sense. I admired him. He was so powerful and agile. It was glorious to see.

I glanced at Avery. He glanced at me and we grinned. “We’re lucky aren’t we?”

“Indeed we are,” I said and we turned to watch Elio and Lucian as they put all their vampire skills to use.


	42. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio’s POV 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> <3

I had never been hunting, truly. I never hunted humans either. I may have stalked a few, once I had been a vampire a while and maybe at a party or in a social gathering I would smell a human that interested me and stalk them, get to know them, take them to bed and feed from them. That wasn’t hunting. Running in the forest, my feet hitting the earth and then taking on a creature equally as ferocious as me and fighting them with my bare hands, I had never done that. I had felt something somewhat similar while I fought under the Duke of Orléans but even that failed in comparison to this. 

I felt as if I was finally using all my vampiric gifts. My heightened senses and speed and strength were finally put to use. Everything that made me superior was being used right now and the high was something I had never experienced. Having Lucien with me also made the experience better. We were feeding off each other’s energy. This wasn’t surprising, vampires hunting in groups were always stronger. Finally we finished with the bears. I had fed from a cougar earlier and we knew the hunt was done. The feeling though, the high, steel coursed through me.

I was panting and looked at Lucien. His mouth was full of blood and it was dripping down his chest. I looked down and saw my hands and chest were covered in blood. There was a frozen stream that ran through the valley. I ran down to it and punched through the ice until I finally reached the running water. I reached in and Lucien and I washed off. I looked up at the moonlight when I was cleaner. I then looked around the ice and water around Lucien and I. The white snow and ice around us was stained in bright red. It almost looked like a murder scene. 

I looked around and saw Oliver sitting on the ground and talking to Avery. Lucien and I walked over. Oliver looked up at me.

“Have fun?” He asked me with a smile.

“More than fun. Why didn’t you hunt?” I asked.

He shook his head. “It’s alright. You and Lucien had it all covered,” he said with a smile.

I grinned. It felt good. It all still felt good. “Come on, let’s...” I wasn’t sure what I wanted. I just knew I didn’t want this incredible feeling to end.

“You want to run,” Oliver said. He wasn’t asking. I nodded and he stood up and we took off.

I wasn’t sure where we were going but it felt great. We ran through the trees, I could feel we were running up a mountain. The trees started to become more sparse and before we knew it we had made it to the summit. The sky was perfectly clear and the moon was incredibly bright. It felt so good on my skin. I felt a sudden burning on my neck and put my hand there. It was where Oliver had claimed me. I looked at him. 

“Mine is burning too,” he said.

“Wonder why?” I asked. 

“Who knows,” he said to me.

“You!” I said with a laugh. “Isn’t this one of those things you should know as Vampire Overlord?” I asked with a grin.

Oliver walked to me and took my face in his hands. “Believe it or not, my love, there are some things in the universe that don’t yield their secrets to anything or anyone,” he said in a soft voice.

My neck burned. I stared into his eyes. The blue flames danced around. He looked so beautiful. “Is that so?” I asked. “Is this one of those things?” 

“Love is one of those things, yes,” he said. “These marks are a physical representation of what we feel, aren’t they?”

“Indeed they are,” I whispered back. He pulled me in for a kiss. His lips felt glorious against me. We started out kissing slow and deep. The progressively got more intense and hungry. The adrenaline from the hunt was still coursing through my body. I reached for his pants, I needed him. He knew it. He felt it.

He wanted it too. I needed to be control though. I slid his pants off and watched him kick them off as I removed mine. He laid in the snow covered ground for me, just like he had the night he had asked to claim him. I still didn’t have words that seemed to be able to explain how it felt to have Oliver offer himself to me in this way.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” I said leaning over him and kissing him.

“Yeah that’s exactly how I felt when I was seventeen and this sexy vampire wanted me,” he said.

I saw it in my mind, his memories. When we first met how I had come and said hi on the subway and shook his hand and given him my phone number. I felt all he had felt. I grinned. “You smelled so amazing,” I whispered.

“Well, as your soul mate, I’d imagine my blood would call you to me,” he said gently. 

I leaned down and kissed him I laid my body on his, my erection rubbing on his body. I kissed him for as long as I wanted. I grabbed the back of his left knee and pushed it towards him. I shifted my body and entered him. I kept kissing him as I started thrusting in and out of him. I wanted to touch every inch of his body all at once. It was an indescribable feeling. I looked into his eyes as I thrusted in and out of him. I knew he could feel all I was feeling.

I felt the burning on my neck again. I wondered if his was burning too. He nodded. I leaned down and kissed him harder as I sped up. I loved how he moaned on my lips. I love how his hands travelled up and down my body. I loved how perfect he felt. How he was so good to me and opened up for me so I could get in as deep as I could into him. I laid on him, my cheek against his. I wanted every bit of my body touching his. I moaned as I went faster still. It all felt amazing. I felt so connected to him.

In fact, it all felt as if it was connected. Him and I, the earth, the moon, all the trees and sky. It all felt right in the world and balanced. I held him tight. I felt him take my left wrist and I felt him pierce it with his fangs. I moaned softly as I watched him feed from me. It felt good. Even thought he was feeding from me I felt him in me. I leaned down, my fangs out and bit into his chest. I felt him reach down and grab my hips pushing them into him. He licked my wrist to stop the bleeding.

“Harder,” I heard him say. I licked his chest and went harder. I pushed myself up and looked down at him as I thrusted into him harder and faster and deeper. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back exposing his neck. I felt my mouth water. I leaned in and as I pierced his neck I thrusted even harder. I was going to give it to him as hard as I could so he would have no need to ask for harder.

My body started taking over as I lifted up. I felt his blood drip off my chin. He leaned up and licked my chin. I took my fingers and put them to his bleeding puncture wounds and slid some blood down his neck to his chest. It looked beautiful on him. I licked it up. I licked all the way up to the bleeding on his neck. I pressed my tongue flat and wide and licked as much blood as I could at once. I then licked his neck but his body had already started to heal itself.

I moaned as I thrusted in faster. He wrapped his arms around me and clung to me. I growled as I thrusted into him as hard as I could. Oliver growled back. He opened his eyes and looking into mine. His blue eyes flickering and dancing and looking incredibly beautiful.

I pulled up and grabbed his knees and as I felt my body tensing, aching and wanting release. I held nothing back. I thrusted in and came in him deeply. He came as well and I leaned down and kissed him passionately. I felt the burning on my neck.

“I feel it too,” he told me. I kissed my bite on his neck and smiled as I felt the heated spots on my lips. We laid there a while. We got up and slipped our pants on. 

“So, we’re a bit of a mess,” I said as we laughed together. I laid down beside him on the snow and looked up at the sky while clasping hands for a while. I then noticed that it was changing. “We better go,” I said sitting up. “We can’t be caught out here in this bright of sunlight. We don’t even have shirts.”

Oliver nodded and we ran home. I saw how Oliver smiled as we ran home through the forest. I knew he thoroughly enjoyed it. We reached home as the first rays of sunlight broke over top of the trees. We entered the cabin. We walked up to our room and took a shower together. 

We held each other under the shower. I was caressing and kissing him gently. I felt his lips all over my face and neck. It felt amazing.

“So if the rest of my life is spent having sex with you outside all night and then coming home and showering together, I’m all for that,” Oliver said softly in my ear.

His beautiful voice gave me goosebumps. I loved how he sounded. “But remember you’re a super hero doctor so, you have to go do some of that too,” I said.

Oliver grinned down at me and nodded. “So we’re leaving today?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” I said. I looked up at him as I wrapped my arms around him. “So, its really quiet here,” I told him. “Once we’re back in the city it’ll be so much louder and crazier and lots of energies and it may be overwhelming baby, so, please, let me in,” I said softly.

He nodded. “Ok,” he said to me with a soft smile.

“Ok,” I said and kissed him softly.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and saw I was in Oliver’s apartment. I heard him in the bedroom. I got up and saw he was taking the Monet above his bed down.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Conducting an experiment,” he told me.

I watched as he walked out of his room and went to his dining area. He took the painting he had there down, a beautiful painting of mountains and bright blue sky, he hung the Monet up and then walked back into the bedroom room with the other painting, hanging it about his bed. He then went to his dresser where he opened up a box which had several watches inside. He picked up one with a brown leather band. He came over and put it on me. 

“Ok,” he said. “When we get home we will see if the paintings are switched and if you wake up with my watch on you, then when we get home we can see if it’s missing from my box or if I’ll now have two of my favorite watch,” he said with a chuckle.

I smiled and nodded. “Ok!” I said. “Makes sense.” I looked up at the painting. Then looked back at him. “Wait, how are we sleeping? We were driving back to Toronto and you offered to drive!”

Oliver grinned at me. “Well, you fell sleep and are leaning on Lucien’s shoulder. I am indeed driving, but since I am a Vampire Overlord, I’m actually able to have my mind be in two places at once. This is sorta new. I found Abidemi on a ship yesterday and then I wondered if I could visit your dreams as I was awake like you did that one day remember?”

“Yeah,” I said. I grabbed him and kissed him.

“Ok, moment of truth will be when we get home,” he said. I nodded. “Also, why did we drive to the cabin? We all could have ran there and gotten there in half the time,” Oliver said.

I laughed. “Your Excellency,” I said. “We have to TRY to blend in with the humans, ok? And you need to like breath more, especially when you’re back at work,” I said.

“Thanks for the advice,” he said and gave me a kiss on the lips. “See you when you wake up,” he said.

“Ok,” I laughing and kissed him again.


	43. Returning Home

We arrived at Lucien’s and Avery’s home. Elio and I got out of the car. Elio stretched and as he did so I saw by brown leather watch on his wrist. I let out a breath. We hugged and thanked them in the garage and Elio and I jumped into his jag after I threw our bag into the backseat. The garage door was open for us and Elio backed out. I waved at them all and they waved back and Elio gave a little honk before he took off down the street. I watched their garage door close in the distance.

I let out a deep breath. “So, my favorite brown leather watch is on your wrist,” I said.

“I know, I see it,” Elio said softly. We stopped at a red light.

“May I?” I asked as I reached for it. He nodded. I took it off and inspected it. I had to fasten it tighter on Elio than I normally did on me, I saw where he had it tightened but, there too was the groove of the place where I always fastened it on me.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Well I guess we’re about to see if I truly can grab the real item as opposed to a replica,” I said. I shook my head. “Fuck sakes. Imagine I wasn’t an honest person Elio!” I said shaking my head. “I would just have to dream about being in a museum and steal a fucking painting and wake up and have it in my home!”

He looked at me, eyebrows raised. “Well, fuck, I hadn’t even thought about THAT!” He said with a laugh. “Listen I know people that -“

“Shut up! No!” I said. “UGH!” I said in desperation. “I don’t know how I can’t use this to help anyone. Abidemi can read the future and Themistius can change the weather and I -“

“Are possibly able to alter the physical world not JUST in our time but even possible in the past!” Elio said furrowing his brow and looking at me. “You really see that as nothing?” He said. “It’s almost like time travel Oliver! Like what if you can dream of a catastrophe that’s happened and you can go back and change the course of history. That truly seems useless and meaningless to you?”

I sat there silently. “I hadn’t thought of it that way,” I said softly.

“Yeah, obviously,” Elio said with a smirk. “This is why you have me, to show you the error of your ways,” he said. I grinned and looked straight ahead. I could feel how much he was enjoying this. “Apparently even Vampire Overlords have their moments when they need to be knocked down a few notches,” he said. We looked at each other and I narrowed my eyes at him and he let out a gorgeous laugh.

 

* * *

 

I glanced at Elio as we rode up the elevator. He was leaning against the elevator wall, one leg bent, his foot propped up on the tip of his perfectly polished shoe. He was looking up at the numbers as they lit up. His gorgeous face looked almost bored. He had a black turtle neck and black fitted pants and a black wool coat that went all the way down past his knees. I wondered if he knew how incredibly good looking he was. How much he stood out. He truly looked like some gorgeous, famous runway model. He was so sexy.

He blinked his eyes and was suddenly looking into mine. “If I could blush I would,” He said lifting his chin and smiling at me. His perfect jawline more pronounced.

I took a deep breath in. I was fine that he could hear my inner monologue. After all, I could hear his. Only fair. “It would have been faster if we had taken the stairs,” I said.

“But then I’d break a sweat.”

“You don’t sweat,” I said rolling my eyes and looking at him.

“Oh, I forgot,” he said flashing me a grin as the door finally opened on the 19th floor. I stepped out after him and we started walking down to my apartment. I was actually nervous. I clenched my fists. “Relax, baby,” he said as I looked into his eyes, into his hypnotic stare. It was as if he almost willed me to relax and suddenly I did. I was surprised by it. I knew he hadn’t charmed me because I was unable to be charmed, it must be the Maker/Vampire bond. I nodded. 

He opened the door and we stepped inside. I looked at the floor purposely, and set our overnight bag behind our couch. I heard Elio close and lock the door behind us. I walked towards my dining room table and when the table and chairs came into view, I looked up. There, hanging above my dining room table and chairs was the Monet I had had hanging above my bed. I breathed out through my nose and stared at the painting. 

I looked at Elio. He was shocked too but not as much as me. I wonder if he was just projecting calmness to me. I silently walked past my dining set and down the small hallway leading to my room. I opened the door and stepped inside. The painting of the mountains was now above my bed. I walked to my dressed and opened up my wooden jewelry box. My favorite brown leather watch was missing. I took it out of my pocket and replaced it.

“Too bad, I was hoping there would be two. I kind of wanted one,” Elio said. I couldn’t help but grin.

“It’s a Kenneth Cole,” I said. “I’ll buy you one.”

Elio grinned. He removed his coat hung it up in my closet. He walked over to me and removed my dark green jacket. He smiled at me sweetly. He made me sit down and I watched as he reached down, undid my boots and took them off. Once he was done he kissed me and took them over to my closet. He came and sat down beside me.

“So, I’m gonna have to run to the store and buy you some synthetic blood,” he said. “I should have stopped at a grocery store on the way home but I knew you were anxious to come home baby,” he said in such a soothing voice.

I nodded. He was trying to keep me level. I leaned in and kissed him. “We can go together,” I said.

“Ok,” he said softly. “I’m sorry to say grocery stories will be so boring now as we can’t consume the food.”

“I wanna try all flavors of blood,” I said. “Can I mix and match?”

Elio laughed. “Yeah,” he said.

I nodded. “That coffee Avery added to mine was AMAZING! They should sell that in supermarkets!” I said.

Elio shrugged and gave me shy smile. “We’re working on it,” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“We became real business partners,” Elio said. “I was gonna gove you all the details New Years Eve and then... lots happened. But we plan to open two more cafes and we’re also in talks with a organic food chain about possibly mass producing the flavoring and getting it out to supermarkets.”

“Holy cow!” I said.

“Yeah,” Elio said. “Thing is Avery makes his flavoring by hand and once it’s gone, it’s gone. So we’re trying to figure out how to keep it tasting that good but also make it so it has a decent self life,” he said.

“I’m... blow away!” I said.

Elio grinned. “If this works we can make so much money. Everyone loves coffee and vampires can’t just digest alone. But Avery figured the right amount and mixed with the blood we can digest it and ... fuck we can make SO much money!” Elio said laughing.

I grinned back. “I’m so proud of you,” I said.

“Thanks baby,” he said taking my hand. “That means a lot to me.”

I leaned in and kissed him again. “All right. Come on. Let’s go buy some blood.

 

* * *

 

There was a corner store a short walk away from the apartment building as we decided to walk there. I had put on some running shoes and we walked out into the cooler air. I could see my breath but it amazed me how the drop in temperature didn’t affect my face.

“Cold is good for us, we like it. It’s the heat that’s the problem, least for me,” he said. “I’ve met vampires from the Amazon and it amazed me they loved in such a hot and humid climate,” he said.

I suddenly saw a flash of his memory. He was in bed with a man and woman. They had tanned skin and jet black hair. It was just a flash and then it disappeared. “The two you had a threesome with?” I asked.

He glanced at me sideways. “Yeah,” he said nonchalantly as we waited for the light to turn. I looked straight ahead. He let out a long breath. “I can’t change what I did in the past,” he said quietly.

I knew this. “I know. I’m sorry,” I said.

“No, don’t be sorry,” he said. “You can’t help it. If you see my memories, I mean you see them. I actually didn’t even remember that!” He said. He furrowed his brow. He wasn’t lying to me. “I actually remembered me asking themhow do they deal with the heat. I didn’t think of them and me...” he trailed off.

“Ok,” I said. I couldn’t say much else as he wasn’t lying to me.

“I guess you can reach into everyone’s memory, not just your own,” he said.

I shrugged. I wasn’t sure. We reached the corner store and walked inside. I went to the freezer. “I’m gonna take one case of each,” I said. Elio nodded. I grabbed the A, B and AB and he grabbed the O+ and O-.

We paid for the blood and walked back home. Elio told me we could take the stairs and we did. When we were back in my place I decided I’d warm up some blood. “So what did we have at the cabin?” I asked.

“That was A,” Elio said.

“What’s your favorite?” I asked.

“Well, yours,” be said with a grin. “But before that AB and either O.”

I decided to try some AB. I warmed it up and I drank it as he warmed up some of mine. “So the guy has my sample. He can keep making it and making it for you,” I said.

“Hurray for science!” He said. We laughed. I watched as he gulped my blood and heated up a second bottle. I could feel how much he enjoyed it. It almost rejuvenated him.

“Would it make me a cannibal if I drank my own blood?” I asked laughing. “I can feel how much you’re enjoying it!”

“Uh... that would mean I’d have to share it,” Elio said.

“You’d let me starve?” I asked raising my eyebrows and laughing.

“No! I’d buy you synthetic blood,” he said. He gave me a cute smile as he gulped down another cup of blood. I drank some more of mine. “I must say you do seem to need to feed less than the average vamp,” he said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah I mean, you had some late last night and then now. That’s almost 24 hrs. Most of us need at least one bottle every six hours,” he said. “Including me. Your blood satisfies me more, don’t get me wrong, but I couldn’t go more than half a day without needing another bottle.”

“Hmm,” I said.

“I mean I know you can control your hunger, but like you’re not starving and not feeling right?” Elio asked, his eyes suddenly widened and he came, grabbed my arm and pinched me.

“Ow!” I said.

“Sorry,” he said and kissed the spot.

“What were you doing?” I asked. 

“Well, vampires don’t really die from starvation,” Elio said.

“They don’t?” I asked surprised.

“No, remember we’re already dead. All we can do is cease to exist, be destroyed.”  I nodded and just gulped down the rest of the blood in one stale go. “Starvation causes a vampire to go mad. Insane. The vamp can be nursed back to health but a starved vamp is quite dangerous. Just as unstable as a fledging but with all the powers of a full grown vamp.”

“Wow, what happens to them?”

“Well, it actually barely happens. I mean all blood is sustenance and there are so many living creatures with blood it would be like totally weird circumstances for a vamp to go mad of starvation,” he said.

“Have you ever seen one?”

“Yes!” He said. “Just once! I was in Turkey and there were tales of a ghost ship. I was young like not even a hundred yet, and me and this other young vamp got bold and decided to go and look for this ghost ship.”

”Uh.. why?” I asked with a smile.

He rolled his eyes at me. “The world was different back then, people believe in ghosts and such more, you should remember!” He said bumping my shoulder with his. I nodded and smiled. “We set sail and no joke after a few hours we see this old ship, sails torn, looking truly worn down...”

I saw it in my head as Elio remembered. I even felt the shiver down his spine. “I saw it,” I said.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and grinned up at me. God he was gorgeous. “So, you know my buddy and I are like, we’re vamps, what’s a fucking ghost gonna do? So we climbed on the ship!” He said. He covered his face with his hands. I could feel the fear. I was surprised. “Oliver,” he said.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“I can count in one hand the number of times I’ve been scared, like TRULY scared as a vamp. And that was one,” he said looking up into my eyes. “So I pinched you, because when we don’t feed, like our skin dries up. It’s not soft and supple, it becomes,” he shook his head. “Dusty, dry, I’m not even sure how to describe it.”

I suddenly saw the vamp in my head. He had tattered clothing. He was right. The skin seemed extremely wrinkled and almost handing off him. His eyes were black and his moans were horrid. I shook my head. “Fuck!” I said.

Elio nodded. “Well we went back to land and we found my buddy’s Maker and told him what we saw. The Circle came and took care of it. Like months later I found out what happened,” Elio said. “Seemed poor guy was a sailor. The humans caught scurvy and they all died. Now, once a human dies, and they start to decompose, we can’t eat that, just so you know. Once the heart and lungs quit working it’s game over for us. Before he would charm them and take turns feeding from the crew, two every night. Now they all died. Well the poor bastard was worried how he would explain how he was the ONLY one that survived. He was so worried of being found out he thought he would just stay on board and come up with some excuse once he hit land. Well, now starvation affects everyone different. He was probably malnourished from the start and deteriorated quickly. Poor idiot seemed to have forgotten he could have jumped in the ocean and fed off some fucking whale,” Elio said.

“Damn,” I said.

“Yup,” Elio nodded. He shook. “God if there ever was a vampire boogeyman, that was it!” He said.

I grinned and hugged him. “It’s cute it scared you,” he said. 

“No, not cute,” he said laughing.

I smiled, leaned down and kissed him. “I love you baby,” I said.

“I love you,” He replied. “Ready for bed?” He asked me softly. I nodded. We kissed and rinsed our cups and made our way to my bedroom. 


	44. Back To Reality

After a very relaxing weekend with Elio it was back to work for me on Monday. The subway ride was interesting. Every human had an energy and I was able to see it. I could tell who was happy and sad. I was able to pick out the vampires too and I was surprised when I saw a man and knew he was a magus, a male witch. I got off the subway and walked to the hospital. It was loud but I was able to tone it down. I had no problem controlling my noise intake and was still able to focus in on sounds I wanted to. 

Once I got to the hospital, I took the faculty elevator and got to the doctor’s area. I started changing into my scrubs.

“Hey there stranger! We were wondering when you would come back!” I turned around and saw Emmy. I grinned at her. Mark was there and I hugged him too.

“Sorry guys. I had something totally unexpected happen and I had to take care of it,” I said. I took a look at them. They were them but I could see more. They were both peaceful and happy and I could sense the concern from Emmy.

“Everything is ok though?” She asked me.

“Yes. Everything is totally fine. Sorry if I worried you,” I told her and pulled her in for another hug which is not something I would have done before, but it really touched me how much she cared.

“Oh!” She said as she squeezed me back. “Oliver I’ve known you now going on eight years. We’ve been through quite a bit together.”

“Yeah. You’re right. And thank you. Everything is ok,” I said. She smiled and nodded. We all made our way to the nurses’s station to start the day.

 

* * *

 

The day was relatively easy. I could sense how children were feeling and that helped me a lot. I could also sense parents and their feelings which made it easier to deal with then as well. I was also really good at projecting calmness to all of them and that made me happy.

The day was almost over and I was looking over some charts when I saw Dr. Sullivan coming down the hall. I could see the huge smile on her face.

“Oh, look at you!” She said. She came over and gave me a hug. “I would have come sooner but I had surgery,” she said.

“Yeah, I saw it on the schedule,” I said. “I was planning to come find you before I went home anyway, I wasn’t going to leave without talking to you.”

“Well are you done? Let’s go to my office,” she told me.

I nodded and followed her down the hall to the faculty elevator. “Sorry I gave you such short notice,” I said to her as we rode up. “I really appreciate how you worked with me on this.”

She smiled and patted my shoulder. “It’s alright,” she said. The elevator opened and we stepped out and we walked down the hall to her office. We stepped inside. She looked up at me. “You’ve been a vampire a week only and look at you!” She said. I smiled at her. “But, you’re safe right?” She whispered to me.

“I think so,” I said furrowing my brow at her. I felt it was a funny question. She didn’t mean me harm and just like Emmy earlier, I felt her concern for me.

“I truly don’t mind being in a need to know basis,” she said. “I’ve been around long enough to know that there is no need to know it all when it comes to someone’s life. But I’ve also been around long enough to know that..” she trailed off. She took a deep breath in. “This isn’t normal. You. This. Right now. So I just want to make sure no one is meaning you harm. If you stand out sometimes... it isn’t a good thing,” she said.

I looked into her eyes. She was beating around the bush. I suddenly heard her thoughts. _You’re exactly the type of vampire The Circle will be all over,_ she was thinking. I nodded. I understood she wanted to be needs to know because she also didn’t want to be someone who could be used against me. I chose my words carefully. “Right now I am completely safe. No need for anyone to know I’ve turned though, it’s not really something anyone else needs to know. The  people that had to be informed are,” I said.

“Absolutely,” she said. We sat and talked a while longer. I then got up and hugged her and thanked her again for being so understanding and giving me the week off on such short notice.

 

My ride home was just as interesting. It was as surprising as this morning, seeing people’s moods and auras glowing around them. I tried to ignore them mostly unless something stuck me as odd. Vampires were very interesting and harder to figure out. I guess it was because we were already dead. I saw one vampire who glowed similar to Avery and when she caught me looking at her she gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and looked away. I people watched a bit more and then got off at my stop.

 

* * *

 

“Hey!” Elio said as I walked through the front door of his apartment. We were spending a few day’s there after the weekend at my place.He was at his piano. 

“Hey,” I answered. I slipped off my shoes and threw my bag on the ground. I took my jacket off and hung it up.

“So, how was your first day back at the hospital?” Elio asked. He got up and walked towards me, embracing me as we met. 

“It was good,” I said, kissing him. I kissed along his jaw and down his neck and down to my bite mark. The spots felt warm against my lips. Elio smiled up at me. I caressed his cheek. “I think the most interesting part of my day were my subway rides, seeing everyone and their feelings and state of mind,” I said as I sat down on the couch. 

Elio looked at me. He surprised me a bit, but pleasantly so, when he sat on my lap. “You see that? That’s interesting,” he said. “What’s it look like?”

I realized I hadn’t told Elio any of this. “On humans, it’s just like a light around them. I can see if they’re happy or sad or mad. Vampires are totally different. The way they look seems to tell me more about who they are rather than what they’re feeling,” I said

Elio looked into my eyes. “Yeah?” He asked. I nodded. “What do I look like?” He asked me. 

I smiled at him. “Like a warrior,” I said. 

His eyes widened. “Wow,” he said. He grinned at me. “Yeah, I’m cool with that,” he said with a shrug.

“Well, I’m glad because it’s not like I decide!” I said grabbing him and tickling him. 

He laughed and grabbed my hands, trying to stop me. He was strong. Really strong. He grabbed my hands and held them tight. He leaned in and kissed me.

 

* * *

 

We were laying in bed and Elio was laying on my chest. I knew I didn’t need sleep so I just stayed up... thinking.

I wasn’t sure what time it was when Elio stirred and I watched as he stretched and blinked his eyes at me.

“Hey, baby,” he said in a sleepy voice.

“Hey,” I said.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing,” I said. He stared at me, not looking convinced. I sat up and so did he. “I talked to Dr. Sullivan at the end of my shift. She means me well and doesn’t want any harm to befall me,” I said.

“Isn’t that good?” He asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “But she was worried The Circle would come after me,” I said shaking my head. “She also, even though she was amazed at how I needed no training, didn’t want to know. It’s like she didn’t want to be a liability or something. She said she was fine in being on a need to know basis,” I said. Elio furrowed his brow as he listened. “Just wondered where all that came from.”

Elio nodded. “The Circle is... troublesome sometimes, really,” Elio said. He pursed his lips together. “When you become a vampire usually your Maker talks to you about it. Obviously in a nutshell, The Circle is what we’re told. Law. Authority. Don’t break a law and you never have to worry about them visiting you,” he said. 

“Ok,” I replied. “Yeah, I know all that.”

He nodded. “One time,” he continued. “It was right before I took off for Turkey, Bastien and I were in France and most of our neighbors were vampires. One of them, he...” Elio seemed to struggle for words. He suddenly looked at me and placed his hand on my cheek.

I was taken to a memory of Elio’s. He was in a living room with a group of other men. They all had blood in wine glasses.

There was a young man, tall and handsome with an attractive mustache. “I swear to you,” he said with a handsome smile, speaking English with a heavy French accent. “I can read your mind. Not always, but I can more often than not!”

He then went around and read each vampire’s mind. He then got to Elio and when he asked Elio to think of the happiest memory from his human life. I saw Elio’s night with Paolo flash in his mind. “Oh.. well I won’t say what I saw,” he said with a wink. “But the name Paolo comes to mind,” he said.

Elio took his hand away. “He wasn’t a sensitive,” I said. “But he was more than a seer. Even Red River can’t read minds,” I said.

Elio nodded. “Well, lets just say he wasn’t quiet or humble about the fact that he could read minds,” Elio told me. I nodded. “So I left for Turkey and Greece then I went back to France for a few months and he was gone.”

“Gone?” I asked.

“I mean, it can happen. We, you know, live forever and sometimes you get bored. Then I ran into the vampire he lived with and she quickly told me The Circle took him. That was that. I’ve never told anyone till now,” he said.

I nodded. “Wow,” I said.

“Well knowing what I know now,” Elio continued. “Maybe Themistius was looking for you. For the next sensitive. 

“Maybe,” I said. 

Elio leaned over and held me. He kissed me. “I’ll keep you safe,” he said.

I looked at him and smiled. “I know baby,” I said softly.

“You know how much I love you,” he said as he climbed on me. 

“Yes, as much as I love you,” I answered.

“That’s right,” he said as he leaned on me and kept kissing me further. After a while we parted and he looked down on me. “You don’t have to ever worry about anything,” he whispered softly. He was doing it again. Whatever he had done the first day back home. He was willing me to be calm. It was working. His eyes were hypnotic and his voice soft. “I will always take care of you. I will always guard and protect you.” 

“Yes,” I said breathlessly. “Yes, I know.”

I pulled him close, he felt so good on top of me. He reached down and stroked me. I was hard in no time. I watched as he slid me into him, moaning. “Oh, you feel so good,” I said.

I looked up at him and kissed him deeply. “Not as good as you feel in me,” he whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned back as Elio rolled his hips on me. It was amazing. “It feels better each time,” I told him as I groaned. It did. If I were to think about the hottest time, the sexiest time, the best time I would always think of the last time we were together. He looked down at me and gave me a sexy half smiled. He looked so beautiful. I ran my hands across his beautiful chest. I sat up. My fangs came out and I grazed his chest with them. His blood stood out against his pale, shimmering skin. I licked his blood up slowly as it dripped down. 

“I’ve been... thinking...” he said as he rode me. I looked up as I licked his blood. “Maybe... you’re less... hungry...” he moaned, almost whimpered as I pierced his wrist with my fangs and drank. I felt his velvety smooth blood spill across my tongue and caress my throat on the way down. I retracted my fangs and licked his puncture wounds.

Once he was healed up I looked up at him. I gently kissed along his collar bone. “So perfect,” I whispered as my lips grazed his skin. It was almost hypnotic watching his body rise and fall in front of me. I looked into his eyes. “You... were... saying..?” 

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned forward. He picked up the pace. I groaned as I leaned my head back. I grabbed his hips and started thrusting up into him, forcing myself deeper into him. I saw his fangs come out as he bared then and growled at me. I went even harder. He leaned over on me and let me take full control. I loved the noises he was making. I hadn’t ever heard them before. They were low. It was as if they started as a whimper but ended in a vampiric growl. It just made me want to fuck him harder. So I did. I lounged forward and got on top of him so I could fuck him as hard as I possible could. I leaned forward and bit his neck. I felt his fangs pierce my neck and after what seemed to be a too quick moment of this we both climaxed at the same time. 

We laid there in a post orgasmic daze for a long time. Or maybe it wasn’t that long. My brain was a bit hazy. I finally propped myself up and looked down at him. “You are going to be the death of me,” I said with a half smile.

“Been there, done that,” he said. “I was the death of you and it wasn’t even during an amazing fuck-a-thon... I merely turned you.” He shrugged.

I laughed and kissed his face all over. Once we had cleaned up and had settled back down in bed, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I felt so protected. “Oh what were you trying to say while I ravaged you?” I asked. 

He chuckled. “Oh, well, I noticed when I started drinking your blood I started feeling less thirsty, so I thought maybe you’re less hungry because you consume my blood quite a bit.”

“But I thought you said when we feed it’s to strengthen our bond and not for nourishment,” I said softly, furrowing my brow.

“Look, nothing about us is normal, so maybe I do nourish you. I mean, who the fuck knows.”

I laughed. “It’s a thought,” I said. I laid quiet for a moment. “Does it bother you that nothing about us is normal?” I asked quietly. I forced myself not to read or detect his thoughts. 

“No,” he said sweetly. “We were both destined for greatness my love. So here we are.” I smiled as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

“Indeed,” I said, kissing his chest.


	45. First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darlings!  
> With the start of the holiday season I will be more swamped with work and family and so I will not be updating as often as I am used to or like to or WANT TO!  
> I’m still keeping my every other day scheduled, but if you check on your fave fic of mine and it hasn’t posted come back in 48 hrs =)  
> I always post between 12-12:30 EST  
> I will FOR SURE be posting at least on one of my fics every day!  
> Thank you everyone!!  
> Happy Holiday Season to all!  
> HUGS  
> <3

I was happily surprised by how well everything was going at the hospital. Avery was an angel and brought me coffee flavored blood on my lunch. His gray platinum hair was to the side, gray eyes looking sparkly. He had some pink shimmer on his eyes and cheeks that look wonderful on him.

“Not too noisy?” He asked.

“No,” I said shaking my head and looking around. I was surprised at how many vampire employees we had. I looked back at him and smiled. “I’m doing well. I’m able to focus better and think more clearly. I can sense how they feel and that helps me too,” I said.

“I’m so happy sweetie,” he said squeezing my hand. He stayed and chatted with me a while longer. “I will bring you coffee flavored blood every day darling,” he said to me as he was getting up and ready to go. 

“Thank you so much,” I said with a big grin. I pulled him in for a hug and kissed his forehead. We said good bye and he left. I was feeling happy.

 

* * *

 

I had maybe an hour left on my shift and I was going over patient charts when they started paging us to the emergency room. I looked up and saw Emmy jogging towards me, looking panicked.

“Oliver!” She said.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Oh god there was a horrible accident on the freeway! It involved a Greyhound bus and several cars!” I started walking quickly with her.

“How many are coming in?” 

“I think we’re getting nine children,” she said. I could see her heart thumping and blood rushing through her veins. I could smell her adrenaline. The elevator doors opened. “Ready?” She asked. 

I nodded and we walked through and rushed towards the ER. Emmy rushed ahead and pushed the doors open. The smell hit me. Hard. Human blood. My fangs came out. I stopped dead on my tracks and would have turned except about twenty more or so medical personnel were coming in behind me. I turned right and walked into a medical supply closet. I slammed the door and leaned against it. I shut my eyes tight. 

“Relax, relax,” I told myself. I had to get a grip. I had to go and think and work in all that blood. This was my job. 

“Oliver,” I heard Elio’s voice. My eyes snapped open. I searched the small room frantically with my eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Blood,” I whispered. “I’m in the ER and there’s been an accident.”

“It’s ok,” he said. His voice laden with such comforting sweetness. “You can handle this, my love. You’re powerful. You’re amazing. You’re a supreme being.” 

As he spoke my brain cleared and my body relaxed. I let out a breath. “I can do this,” I said. 

“Yes you can. Retract your fangs,” Elio said. I did as he asked. “You’re not thirsty. You don’t want that blood.” 

“No, I don’t want that blood,” I said, believing every single word he said. But he was right. I didn’t want that blood. I wanted him to know. “I only want your blood,” I said, feeling the craving for his blood now.

I heard his soft laughter.“And you shall have it once you’re home,” he said. “Right now you have a job to do.”

I nodded. He was right of course. I turned and walked out and turned right. It was extremely noisy and chaotic. 

“Oliver!” It was Dr. Sullivan. I rushed to her. “You ok?” She asked me. She was worried about the thick smell of blood in the air.

“Yes,” I nodded and smiled so she could see my fangs weren’t out. The moment she saw she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Take that child,” she said pointing to a bed behind me. “That’s the most critical one we have,” she said looking into my eyes. “Make me proud.”

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and looked around. I stared around in amazement. I was laying in the softest ground I had ever felt. I couldn’t tell if it was dirt or moss or something in between. I sat up and pressed my right palm against it. I looked around. There was a beautiful blue light just emanating around. Everything was dark which made me feel it was night time, but I saw no sky or moon or stars, yet the atmosphere was alight. I stood up.

“Hey there handsome,” came Elio’s voice from my left. 

I turned my head to see him coming my way. He had his hands in his pockets. “Where are we?” I asked.

“A fantasy,” Elio said. “I came up with this place when I was separating from Bastien,” he said softly. I nodded. “It was like my own personal refuge.”

“Where am I sleeping? In the hospital?” I asked. My mind felt exhausted.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m walking in now,” he explained. “You guy’s got slammed and you were working on patients till way past midnight,” Elio said.

I nodded. The memories rushed to me. The Greyhound bus that has been involved in the accident was full of families. “I saved a boy,” I said. Elio grinned at me. He had reached me and he took my hand. “He was going to die but I could see inside his body and I saw where he was hemorrhaging and I saved him.”

“I’m so proud of you baby,” he said. “Now wake up.”

 

* * *

 

My eyes opened. I blinked a couple of times. I was on an armchair. Elio was squatted by my side, his beautiful face smiling at me. I reached up and caressed his cheek.

“It’s almost 3 am. Let’s go home baby,” he said.

“But I’m here at 7 am. May as well stay,” I said.

“No,” Dr. Sullivan said. “No, you, Emmy and Mark did amazing. You all take the day off.I’ve called in a few favors and we will be adequately staffed,” she said. I sat up. I saw Mark on the loveseat passed out and Emmy curled up in the other armchair. “Elio, they all take the subway, can you drive them home?”

“Of course,” he said. 

I watched as Dr. Sullivan woke them up gently. First Emmy then Mark. 

“I don’t get it,” I said to him. “If I don’t need sleep why did I pass out?”

“Everyone handles mental exhaustion differently,” Elio said with a loving smile. _And even Vampire Overlords become mentally exhausted,_ he said. I smiled. 

Emmy and Mark got their bearings. “Thank you so much for taking us home,” Emmy said. 

“More than happy to,” Elio said to them. They braced against the cold air as we walked out to the parking lot.

“Sweet ride!” Mark with a huge yawn. 

“Thank you,” Elio said and everyone piled inside. I leaned my head back and I vaguely remember Elio asking Emmy and Mark where they lived and programming the trip on his GPS. I drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes. I was in bed. Elio’s bed. My cheek was resting on Elio’s beautiful, shimmering pale chest. I had my left arm under Elio and my right arm across his body. He was turned slightly to his right. His right arm under my head and around my shoulders, his left hand softly stroking my face and hair. I felt gentle kisses on my forehead. I took a deep breath in and nuzzled Elio’s sternum.

“Good midday, My One,” Elio whispered softly. I felt warm and fuzzy all over. I smiled and kissed Elio’s body as I pulled him in a bit closer. Elio took his wrist and offered it to me. “Feed, My Love,” he said.

I didn’t have to be asked twice and did as Elio has asked. The moment Elio’s smooth blood spilled into my mouth, I felt alive. I retracted my fangs and licked and healed his wounds. I pushed myself up and leaned into him, biting into his neck. It was close to where my mark was on him and I felt the heated spots on my lips as I drank. Elio moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around me. I became instantly hard.

“Oh, someone is starving,” he said, in a soft and sexy tone.

I growled back. I couldn’t believe how much he turned me on. He reached down and I felt him stroke me. I thrusted into his hand. It felt amazing. The sensation was magnified, I was sure, because I was feeding from him. He squeezed my hard on tight and I thrusted into his hand hard and fast and I came quite suddenly and forcefully. I retracted my fangs and licked his neck and I was left panting and moaning. My body was shaking. He did so much to me. 

“Sleep baby,” he said. 

“I’m not sleepy,” I said as my lids felt heavy, suddenly.

“Yes. You are. Sleep.”

 

* * *

 

I could hear Elio’s voice. I rolled over on the bed.

“Right, well, it has to have a shelf life of at least three weeks, I mean the bottle sizes you’re talking about are not even that big and if we’re going to ask people to fork over $7 per bottle it needs to last at least three weeks,” he was saying.

I sat up. I looked at the foot of the bed. Elio had left me lounge pants and a bathrobe. I put them on. I walked out of the bedroom. He was wearing the same thing I had on. His robe was open and his chest was exposed. I smiled at him. He had his gorgeous eyes closed and I knew he was frustrated. 

“I just told you, the size bottle you sent me is already expensive enough! We’re not going smaller! Figure it out!” He said and hung up. He looked at me and came over, kissing me and caressing my chest. “Did I wake you baby?”

“No,” I said. 

“Liar,” he said as he kissed my chest. “Hungry?” He asked me.

I looked down at him. He had a playful smile on his face. “No,” I said. “I remember being fed maybe only a couple of hours ago.”

“Three hours ago. We got home around 4 am. You awoke at around 10 am.You needed more sleep but you were hungry. I felt it,” he said. I was mesmerized by his green eyes. “So I fed you,” he said with a hint of a smile on his face. “Then you went back to sleep.”

“You made me sleep didn’t you?” I asked him. He nodded. “How do you make me do things?” I asked him. “I thought I couldn’t be charmed.” 

“I’m not charming you baby,” he said looking up to me. “It’s the Maker/Vampire bond.”

“Is it?” I was intrigued.

“Yeah. You know fledglings are not in their right mind, sometimes as a Maker you know they need something and they will refuse to do it, no matter how bad the need is so for their safety we can make our vampires do things.” He looked into my eyes to see how I was taking the news. I was fine with this. I actually found it quite comforting.

I leaned in and kissed him. “Ok baby,” I said. He leaned into me and I held him. “I know you’re taking care of me, thank you.” I said.

“Of course.” He said. 

“And I’m sorry you had to drive out in the middle of the night to the hospital,” I said.

“No, Oliver please,” he said. He took my hand and led me to the couch. I sat and he sat on me, straddling me. I loved how he did this. His beautiful face was full of concern. “Baby I don’t even know if you realized how huge what you did yesterday was,” he told me holding my face in his hands. I felt the admiration and pride emanating from him. “You have never been tested with human blood and there was much of it.”

“You helped me,” I said, remembering his voice in the supply closet.

He gave me a huge grin. “You called me, baby,” he said. “This is something only Maker and Vampire can do. I will answer you, even if I cease to exist,” he said.

“The day you cease to exist I will too so that doesn’t matter,” I replied.

He kissed me. “Show me your memories,” he said as he held my face. I closed my eyes and showed him. It played like a quick movie in my head. I had gone and performed an emergency procedure on the small boy who was dying. He had internal bleeding and I had seen it and so the exploratory surgery had been a total success. Then Emmy and I operated on a seven year old girl who also had serious internal injuries. Later, it was tending to broken bones and stabilizing everyone. It had started at almost 6 in the afternoon and we didn’t stop until after two am. We had gone to the lounge and had all passed out.

Elio looked at me and smiled. “I saw the crash on the news,” he said. I nodded. “Dr. Sullivan called me at 2:35 am to come get you,” he said.

I suddenly remembered the dream. He read my mind. “It’s my safe place,” he said softly. “When I needed a safe place I made my own and would go there in my dreams.”

“Thank you,” I said. 

He nodded. “It’s a completely made up fantasy and I didn’t even know if it would work, but...”

“Between us, anything is possible baby,” I said. 

“Indeed it is,” he replied.


	46. A Warrior Heart

I was standing out on my balcony looking out at the city. Oliver had gone back to the hospital today. I had asked him to stay home one more day and he shook his head and had smiled at me. 

“You realize Doctor Sullivan was being motherly. Anyone else would have just told us to yes go home and sleep but come in late not take the next day off.”

I had raised my eyebrows at this not wanting to hear it. Oliver saw my facial expression and had laughed and kissed me. I couldn’t help it. He was my Vampire. My One. Literally my future and happiness were dependent on him being around and strong and with me.

I always made it a point to be up and walking around when Oliver was getting ready to go to work. He always told me I didn’t have to, I said I knew and wanted to. I would kiss him and see him off. Wish him a wonderful day and told him if he needed me, I would help him anyway he needed it. I loved how he looked at me when I said that. I pictured it now and felt a shiver down my spine. I was truly in love.

“Fuck me sideways,” I said softly to myself with a smile. After a while of gazing out I walked back into my apartment. I went and grabbed my laptop and I was ready to settle on my couch to check my emails when there came a knock at my door. I furrowed my brow. I disliked unannounced visitors.

I got up and pulled the sleeves up on my black sweater. I went and looked through the peephole and there stood Abidemi, pleasant smile on his face. Suddenly Oliver’s voice came to my head. “Baby it’s him. He communicated with me that he was dropping by.” I rolled my eyes. Had to love how these omnipresent sensitives always wished for everyone else to just drop whatever they were doing and humor them with some quality time. “I heard all that,” came Oliver’s voice.

“Of course you did,” I whispered softly and pulled open my front door. “Abidemi!” I said.

“Elio,” He answered. He stepped in and hugged me. A tight bear hug like we were boyhood friends seeing each other after years. I patted his back. I wasn’t the hugging type. “It’s wonderful to see you,” he said as he pulled back. I chuckled as I closed the door.

“You say it as if it’s a surprised you’re in my apartment,” I said raising my eyebrows.

Abidemi laugh. Least he enjoyed sarcastic jokes. I smiled at him. “Actually, my brother, it was a bit of a surprise for me. I had not been home more than two nights that I had a dream we would meet today. I figured it was your apartment as I knocked on your door and you answered. We are meant to have this talk.” 

I nodded. We were brothers now. I bet if he called Oliver brother, Oliver would love it because that was Oliver. He was cute like that. I was not sure what to think but realized he was probably listening to my train of thought so it was what it was. “So do you think we’re meant to speak of something of great significance? Or maybe you just want to borrow the wool coat I got Oliver for Christmas?”

Abidemi laughed again. I’m glad he found me amusing. Maybe I should start adulting a bit more. I took his coat and motioned for him to sit in the living room area. I offered him some blood which he said yes to and asked if he wanted some coffee flavoring since I had some. He was pleasantly surprised. “Wow!” He said. 

“Good huh?” I asked with a grin. “We’re trying to branch out and get it in grocery stores. We’re trying to figure out how to keep it as natural as possible without many preservatives but have a decent shelf life,” I said with a shrug.

He nodded and we talked about it more. He told me he had studied chemistry extensively while he lived in England. I found that fascinating. We then started talking about how Vampire culture had changed over the years. He had seen a lot more than me, of course.

“Well, some vampire fairy tales hold true,” I said as I leaned back on my couch, my ankle at my knee. “Oliver and I claimed each other,” I said with a smirk. I actually wasn’t quite sure why I was telling him this. It was private. No one had to know, yet, it just popped in my head and came out. 

His eyes widened and he nodded and smiled. “That’s wonderful. True love. True soulmates.”

“We are,” I said with a huge grin, feeling so proud he was mine. “We are and I would do anything for him,” I said.

He nodded. “I admire and respect that,” he said.

“So what are your plans? How are you planning to use Oliver to bring down Themistius?” I had to know. I stared straight into his eyes. I wasn’t being aggressive or hostile. 

“I don’t plan to use him, Elio,” he said leaning forward. He put his elbows on his knees and spread his hands, palms up, as if to show me he was hiding nothing. 

“Ok, but you came to him and its obvious you need him to do whatever you want to do with Themistius. So, I just want to know what you’re planning and what your intentions are with Oliver,” I again looked straight into his eyes. “I just don’t fuck around when it comes to Oliver.” I said.

“Understood sir,” he said. “I want Oliver to help me make sure that Themistius is no more.”

“He hasn’t done anything to Oliver so why should Oliver stick his neck out for you?” I asked.

“If Themistius knew of Oliver’s existence he will approach him. If he feels Oliver is not willing to be under his thumb, he will try to destroy him. He’s hungry to stay in power and he is willing to destroy any vampire he feels could be a threat. Anyone. Big or small.” I saw him take a deep breath in and out and shake his head. I didn’t have the powers he and Oliver did and I couldn’t read his head to see if he was being honest or not. Everything though was pointing at him being honest.

“I knew of a vampire that could read vampire minds,” I told Abidemi. He looked up quickly. “He read mine and he wasn’t bluffing. He disappeared and his companion told me The Circle took him.” 

Abidemi furrowed his brow as he took in what I said. I suddenly thought of Fleur. She had helped me and had defied The Circle for me. I wonder how much of this she knew. “That’s troubling,” Abidemi said. “Elio, plus understand, I need Oliver to help me see this through.” 

I stared into his eye. “Oliver trusts you and that is the only reason I’m trusting you,” I said. 

“Fair enough,” he said.

“Now tell me, why are you here now,” I said looking straight into his eyes.

“You have a friend in the circle and she will be instrumental in getting us the access that we need,” Abidemi said.

“Oh, so you knew exactly what you wanted when you came here,” I said standing up.

He stood up as well. “No. I knew we had to talk but right now, I saw the flash of the girl with the brown curls. Your friend. She helped you before she can help you again.”

I shook my head. “I can’t just ask her I need her help to overthrow her leader!” I said looking at Abidemi as if he had two heads.“She helped me before because she knew I was wrongly convicted of a crime. She was being just.”

“Then she will help once she knows.”

“She can’t know too much! Themistius will read her mind.”

“Then Oliver must read hers,” he said.

“That would mean us going to Europe or her coming here,” I said. I shook my head. “She doesn’t just live down the block you know,” I told him.

He stood silent. “May I nap?” He asked me. I looked at him as he now had three heads.

“Sure. Ah, bed or couch?” I asked.

“Couch is fine, Elio, thank you.”

I nodded. “I’ll go get you a throw, uh.. want a pillow?” I asked as I walked towards my linen closet.

“Please,” he replied. I nodded. I got him both and handed them to him and he settled on the couch. I stood there looking at him and making sure he was ok. He was quiet a while and he seemed to relax instantly. I grabbed my laptop and settled on my loveseat.

“Not weird at all,” I whispered to myself as I opened my laptop up.

It was maybe some ten minutes later that Abidemi’s eyes opened. I stared at him. Had I been anything else than a lethal predator this may have freaked me out. He sat up stiffly. He suddenly moved his eyes and looked right at me. 

“Invite Fleur and she will come,” he said in a soft voice.

“Ok. Like for a holiday?” I asked.

“Whatever you wish. You will know. She will come at the end of February. We are all safe now. But she must come at the end of February. We must then take action after that,” he said.

“Ok. End of February, got it,” I said.

He nodded and laid back down, just as stiffly. He slept for another hour or so. He began to stir and woke up normally this time. He blinked his eyes at me as he sat up. “We talked?” 

“We did. You looked bat shit crazy. I hope we never do that again,” I said.

Abidemi laughed, a real, warm laugh. Even I cracked a smile. “Bat shit crazy. I have never been called that. But the silly humans believe we turn into bats so maybe not so far fetched?” He asked.

I shrugged. “Maybe not,” I said. I closed my laptop and set it aside. I leaned forward, elbows on my knees and my hands clasped.

“Elio, your armor is amazing,” he said. I froze.

“What’s it look like?” I asked.

“Ah, to me it’s a shimmering green with gold around the edges. What does Oliver see?” He asked me.

“He just tells me I shimmer, that my skin looks like crushed pearls,” I said. He nodded.

“Your strength,” he said softly. His eyes wandered over me. “The source of your strength is your will to survive. Now you feel you need Oliver to survive.”

“I do,” I said quickly. “I don’t believe it, I know it.”

He nodded. “Does your bite burn hot?” He asked. I nodded. “As hot as the passion you have for your beloved. It will stop burning when he ceases to exist,” Abidemi said. I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke instead. “But you will end your existence if he does. I know.” He leaned back on my couch. “You too have had past lives. You have always been a hero. A warrior. Brother, this life will be no different.”

I stared at him. “Past lives?” I asked.

He nodded. “We all do,” he said dismissively. “Elio,” we locked gazes. “Elio, I am relieved to have a being as you with Oliver and I. It is true our minds are so much more. But a warrior heart,” he shook his head. “Brother, that is an amazing gift.”

I nodded. “Thank you,” I said. “Brother.” He was starting to grow on me.


	47. More Questions Than Answers

It turned out Abidemi needed a place to sleep. Since Oliver and I were in my apartment, he stayed in Oliver’s. It seemed only fair. I told Oliver we had to invite Fleur over at the end of February. 

“How will you go about it?” Oliver asked me as we walked into his apartment with Abidemi.

“Not sure because if I say, hey I just wanna see you, which isn’t weird,” I said. “But if that were the case then I’d be one hopping on a plane and going to see her instead of asking her to come see me.”

“But why not?” Oliver said. “Maybe just talk to her and see if she can get time off work. She hasn’t met me yet. Feel it out.”

I suddenly looked at him. “If I’m on the phone with her, can you read her mind through me?” Iasked. I wasn’t sure if I had asked right but suddenly Oliver and Abidemi were pensive. Apparently I had.

“Interesting concept brother. Oliver you can read inside Elio’s mind. Could you in a sense become Elio and reach out and read her mind?” Abidemi asked.

“That seems so far fetched,” he said furrowing his brow.

“Everything about you two is far fetched!” Abidemi said. “You two... you two are the strongest vampires I’ve ever met,” he said.

I stared at him. “What?”

“You, Oliver, with your mind. You, Elio, with your warrior heart. Together... you’re indestructible,” he said.

Oliver’s bite burned and pulsed. I saw him reach for his. Seemed our bites had done the same thing at the same time. We looked at each other. He seemed as surprised as I was. “That’s amazing to hear,” Oliver said. 

“And shocking as fuck. But you know what?” I looked at them both. “I’m going to just stop being surprised all the time!” I said.

I walked in and got some of Oliver’s blood. I suddenly remembered. “Abidemi,” I called out. He looked my way. “I think Oliver can stay alive drinking only from me,” I said.

He stared at me with a shocked look on his face. It quickly dissipated. “When was the last time you had synthetic blood?” Abidemi asked Oliver.

“Two days ago,” he said.

Abidemi looked shocked. “Over 48 hours ago?” Oliver nodded. “How much have you drank?” He asked Oliver incredulously. I saw Oliver look a little shy. He always fed from me as we did something sexual. I grinned as the memories of him feeding flashed through my head as I recalled then on will and he gave me a look. Abidemi may not be able to read his mind but we both knew he could read mine. I wasn’t ashamed.

“Uh it’s usually a nightly thing,” he said softly.

“I don’t know how you’re alive. Even I have the same thirst as all other vampires,” he said.

“Oh, no don’t get me wrong her gets hungry!” I said. Oliver shot me another look. I grinned but toned it down and not thought of what we did. “He feeds from me once a day, twice or more or at his leisure when we’re home but on days we work it’ll be once a day,” I said.

“I’ll have a bottle at work when Elio and I have busy days,” he said.

Abidemi shook his head. “You’re barely eating and you’re practicing medicine.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sure it has something to do with you Elio. Obviously there is something about your blood that’s more nourishing than normal vampire blood because our blood isn’t even for nourishment. We can’t feed from anything dead!” Abidemi said. 

“And I am SO dead and have been for almost three hundred years,” I said with a shrug.

“Your other partners, were they nourished too?” Abidemi asked me. 

“I’ve only let Oliver feed from me,” I said. 

Abidemi looked shocked. “Oh!” he said. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

I nodded. I suddenly thought of something. “Now he was ill a while before he turned and I fed him when he was human so he still had those powers in him when he turned,” I said. 

“How interesting,” Abidemi said. He looked at Oliver. “When you drink his blood as human did you thirst for him?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said. “Yes. His though. Just his.”

“That may explain it,” he said. He shook his head. “I’m sorry to say I’m absolutely useless when it comes to what you two are really means,” he said. Oliver laughed and glanced at me. I felt my bite burn. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I were in bed. I was straddling him and he was inside of me as he fed. This was his favorite way to feed. I loved every single way. I wrapped my arms around him as I felt him lick my neck. He then took my wrist and fed from it too. I rolled my hips faster on him. He reached down and stroked me quickly. Once he had fed from my wrist I placed my palms on his chest and quickened my pace. We both climaxed together. I leaned in and kissed him. Softly. Gently. I felt extra emotional after sex now since he fed from me and I knew I was keeping him alive.

He chuckled as he read my thoughts. “As if it’s a bad thing,” he said taking my face in his hands.

“Being a softy?” I asked.

“You’re anything BUT!” He said. 

I grinned. “Shut up. You know nothing Oliver Snow!” I said. He laughed at my silly joke. I climbed off him and we slid down on the bed. He held me tight and soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Abidemi left the next day and I told him if he acted normal next time and let me know a few weeks ahead of time, that I would be a proper host and keep him entertained for his whole time here.

“Ah! I will remember that, Sire,” he said. He hugged Oliver and then he hugged me. Might as well get used to it so I rolled with it.

“By the way,” he told me. He took a pen and paper and drew a diagram. “Your food company that you’re dealing with, the lead of the team is trying to figure out the preservatives, he’s on the right track but for some reason seems confused. Tell him to try this, it’ll work.”

I stared at Abidemi. “Who is this guy?”

“His name is Maxwell. When you talk to the corporate guy, tell him you wanna talk to Maxwell. Tell him to use this,” Abidemi pointed to the letters and numbers that made up a chemical compound. “Ask him for his cell number and send him this picture. But before you do that, get down to city hall and patten this. It’s never been used before and when other companies figure out what you did, it’s under your name and they must pay you for it,” he told me with a wink.

“Hey!” I said grinning. “Give me a hug brother!” I said throwing my arms around him. He laughed and left and we told him we would be in touch.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I were strolling close to the apartment. He was off work and as soon as Abidemi left we went to city hall for a patent. It was an overcast day and we were safe outside. I was all in black, with my favorite black combat books. Oliver looked gorgeous, also all in black. I’m glad he was taking fashion cues from me. He had some leather slip on boots on.

The street was busy with people. Once in a while I would see him narrow his eyes at someone and seem to take an extra second or two looking at them. I had grown accustomed to it. He scanned everyone. This was him now. I was only here for support.

We decided to walk by the shops nearby and suddenly came to a jewelry store. They had a large display advertising wedding rings. There were three couples on display, a man and woman, two men and two women. I walked past it quickly. I felt a tightness in my stomach. I couldn’t think of it. I couldn’t think of the how badly I wanted that with Oliver. When the moment came it would only happen once and I wanted it to be a surprise.

I felt almost claustrophobic. Moments like this I hated I had no privacy. I hadn’t realized how far and fast I had walked until I felt his hand on my elbow.

“Elio,” he said. I turned. The jewelry store was a city block away. “I’m sorry,” he said. I closed my eyes and hated myself. I should do better. “No! No you’re doing everything right.” He looked at my face. “Fuck I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry!” I said. It came out a little meaner than I intended. It was so hard trying to keep thoughts at bay. Harder still when I didn’t even know if it worked.

“If I could control it, I would! I can, with others,” he said in a sad voice. “I tried and can’t with you.” I looked into his blue eyes. “Your voice, your inner voice rings so loud and clear. I can hear it anywhere I am. It’s like background noise now and all I have to do is tune in and you’re with me. Always with me,” he said. “Like a beacon of light, guiding me home,” his eyes were so blue. I felt my chest tighten. “And I love it,” he whispered. “I love it as much as I love you.”

FUCK ME! I yelled internally. I was so touched. “I’m not angry, I promise,” I said. He gave me a sad little nod. I took his hands in mine. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said.

“We’ll always figure it out,” I said. “So how do I hide my Valentine’s Day present from you?” I asked.

“I have no idea,” he said. “But when I get it, I’ll be make sure I look really, really surprised,” he said with a grin.

“Fucking sensitives, I swear,” I said with mock indignation. “There should be a support group! Someone I can talk to about this shit. I’m emotionally scarred for eternity!” I said.

His laugh was genuine and wonderful. I hooked my arm in his. I felt the happiness radiating. We were walking back and I was feeling back to normal. I felt happy. Suddenly Oliver stopped. His eyes darted. I heard a soft growl come from him and that sent me into predatory mode. Before I could ask what was wrong, I heard his voice in my head. _The shadow is approaching us._


	48. Some Questions Answered

_Where?_ I asked. He turned and so did I. He held my hand and we started walking. There were lots of people walking towards us. It was 5:15 pm and lots of people were on the street going home from work. He took me in his mind and showed me. I saw the shadow. It had a human form and it was walking among the crowd of people. It stopped. It turned and ran. 

Oliver took off after it. 

“No!” I yelled. I took off after him. I didn’t know who or what this was and I had to keep him safe.

 _Stop!_ I told him. He was fast but I kept up. I had no problem weaving around everyone. Our instincts and reflexes were perfect and fast. Oliver stood out. He was taller than every one. He turned off the street we were on and kept pursuit. I turned two seconds later. I went faster. We turned again. It was an alley, in the back of some businesses, no one in sight. I now saw the back of the man who the shadow was. I sped up. When I was about ten feet from him, I leapt. I turned mid air landed some 15 feet in front of him, fangs bared and pounced. This came as natural as breathing for me, I was made for this, I was a warrior and my reason for living was being threatened. I would kill anything or anyone that threatened Oliver. 

It was too quick for me to look at the face right now. I pounced and my right fist hit him right in the middle of his chest. I slammed him down on the ground, my right knee landing on his mid section. This would have killed a human but I saw no blood spill. He was a vampire and was now immobilized for at least 10 seconds. I looked at the face.

Bastien.

I growled at him. Oliver was now beside me. He stood completely still for maybe two seconds. That’s all it took for him to know all that was in Bastien’s mind. 

“Who are you?” Oliver knew everything that was in his mind, but Bastien couldn’t know. Oliver had to play this game.

“Bastien,” I said. 

Oliver bared his fangs and I heard him growl. He knelt down on Bastien’s other side. “I am no seventeen year old human anymore, vampire. If you don’t leave this city tonight I will consider it a threat to all that I hold dear and I will defend it.”

Bastien finally got his bearings. “You do not scare me,” he said.

“Maybe he doesn’t, but I know all your tricks so I should. You heard him. Next time we see you, you are dead!” I said with a low growl.

“The Circle -“

“I am a vampire now and I. Remember. EVERYTHING!” Oliver said, saying each word louder and angrier. I had never seen cold hatred on his face. “Let The Circle come when I have torn you limb from limb.” 

I saw the flash of fear in Bastien’s eyes. It was unmistakable. I lifted my fist from Bastien’s chest. Oliver took my hand and kissed it. _Let’s go,_ he said to me. I nodded. We got up, turned and walked off. 

 _He won’t follow us,_ Oliver told me. _I scared him. He knew he wrongly accused you and now he knows I know. Or know enough to get him in trouble with The Circle._ I nodded again. I felt slightly tight in the chest. I wanted no contact with Bastien. We left the small street. When we were back in the crowded sidewalk of the bigger street, what had just happened felt like it hadn’t. It felt like a dream.

I hated feeling like I did. I had hoped to feel nothing if I had ever laid eyes on him. If I felt anything I purely wanted it to be hatred. But no. I felt almost like a child, unloved and unwanted and cast aside. Sudden memories of when I separated from Bastien came into my mind. I filed my paper work with The Circle and he had been told. The day we were to present ourselves in front of them I had seen him. He had run to me and embraced me and had begged to not do it. He had told me he loved me more than anything in the world.

”You wish only to posses me. That is not love,” I had said firmly. He had pulled back and seen my face. I was heartbroken but only because I was now an orphaned vampire. I would be looked down upon and would be weaker. It was that day that I told myself I would fight until my last day on this earth to become stronger and to never need anyone. Ever. I looked at Oliver. It had been that way until I met him. 

Oliver held my hand but he said nothing. Neither did I. We both felt we wanted to be in the quiet calm of our apartment before we talked. I tried to go into his mind to see that he was thinking. I couldn’t get in. Why? He looked at me suddenly. He could still read my thoughts.

“Sorry just processing a lot,” he said with a tight smile.

It felt like we reached the apartment quite quickly. We went inside. Oliver walked to the kitchen and warmed up some blood for me. Two bottles. I took off my coat and hung it. Oliver handed me the mug. He came around, wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed me as I drank. He was being loving and attentive but I could feel the uneasiness in him.

“Are you worried about me, my love?” I asked caressing his forearms and laying my forehead on his chin.

“I know it wasn’t pleasant for you,” he said tentitavely. 

“It’s more pleasant now knowing that I struck him down,” I said chuckling.

“You wanna see?” He asked me softly. Before I could answer, he suddenly took me in his mind. I saw myself crouching, leaping, turning mid air, arms slightly spread and my right leg bent. I saw the shimmer he was taking about. Even through my clothes, there was something on me. I landed, crouched, bared my fangs and then leapt forward, and I saw the moment Bastien’s body met my fist. I smiled. I heard Oliver chuckle.

“Did you see how beautiful you are?” I nodded. He kissed my neck. “My warrior. My Defender.”

I felt amazing. I nodded. “I would kill for you,” I said softly. 

“I don’t doubt it. And I doubt anyone would be a match,” he said. I nodded. He was right. I was better than even I thought. All these years as vampire I had never had a purpose. I had one now. 

“What was in his mind? You saw it all?” I asked. My voice was barely a whisper. The tightness lingering in my chest. My forehead was still against his chin.

“I did. From beginning till now,” he said.

“How does it all show itself to you?” I asked him.

“All his memories are now mine to access. Like watching a movie. I can fast forward and rewind and play the moment I wish to listen in on,” he said.

“Do you know why he is a shadow now?”

“Yes.”

I stared at him, waiting. “Ok, so tell me.”

He was still quiet and gave me a look. I didn’t have to guess what he was feeling, I felt what he was feeling. It was a subject matter he didn’t want to explore. It hurt him. It made him jealous. I suddenly understood. It had something to do with me. “Sorry,” he said. “Just didn’t know it would be so hard.” I could hear the pain in his voice.

“Take your time,” I said. “Let’s go get more comfortable.” All concern for me was gone. My instincts as Maker took over, and I had to take care of my Vampire. I led him to the bedroom and we put on some more comfortable clothing. We laid in bed. I then wrapped my arms around him. I calmed him. The hurt ebbed away quickly. I was surprised how much energy trying to get rid of the jealousy took out of me and it still wasn’t completely gone. I held him close and he felt as if he had fallen asleep. He was so still and so quiet.

“He’s still in love with you,” he whispered.  

“It doesn’t matter, I -“ 

“No,” Oliver said. I stopped talking. “He actually seriously loves you. His feeling are as deep -“ 

“Deeply misguided,” I said staring down into Oliver’s eyes as he looked up at me, cheek on my chest. “He THINKS he loves me Oliver. No, he wished to POSSES me. Huge difference.”

I saw Oliver’s face change a bit. He sat up quickly. “Oh god, you’re right.” He said apologetically. He shook his head. “God I’m sorry. It was all intense all I got off him,” he said. He shook his head, as if he was trying to shake Bastien’s memories from his head.

“Oliver, it’s ok. You just need time to process it and sift through it,” I said. He nodded my way. 

“It...” he sighed. “I’m still new at this,” he looked at me. “I get feelings too, strong feelings along with the memories. And it’s confusing because he has moments with you and memories of you where he feels so in love with you and...” he let out a shaky breath. “And I hate it!” He said. I saw the anger and jealousy flash in hisface and eyes. “I’m the only one who should ever have you that way.” 

I got up and straddled Oliver and held his face in his hands. I looked deep into his eyes.“How many times did I ever let him have me?” I asked him. 

It took Oliver a second. “Never,” he said softly.

“How many times did he feed from me?”

“Never,” Oliver replied.

“How many times did I tell him I loved him?” I asked softly.

“Never,” he said.

“I hide nothing from you,” I said looking into his eyes. “You know this.” Oliver nodded. “Now tell me, who has ever had me the way you have me?”

“No one,” Oliver said.

There was something in the way he said no one. It was as if something shifted. Did it shift in me or in Oliver? I couldn’t separate my feelings from his. My mind raced. Why wait? Why plan? Why not now? 

“Will you marry me?” Oliver softly asked. Time stood still. 

I stared at him stunned. My mind truly went blank. He furrowed his brow. He lifted me and he got out of bed and placed me gently on the floor. I barely felt my feet touch the ground. He got down on one knee and held my left hand. My mind was still blank.

“Elio Perlman,” Oliver said. “I have searched lifetimes for you and now, not only have I found you but we are together. I have never been happier. I have never been more sure. Please, give me the absolute pleasure of being yours forever.” 

I could have sworn I felt my heart beat within me. I put my hand on my chest. I became aware of the burning and pulsing of his bite.

 “Yes,” I said.

He grinned and got up and took me in his arms. I had never been so happy as I was that moment that I was immortal. Our future together could be infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings: a bit of a shameless plug here: I have a new story I’m posting tonight called ‘A Hundred Golden Suns’. It’s an RPF so it’s Timothée/Armie. If any of you are interested, make sure you look it up!  
> <3


	49. All Questions Finally Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is picking up right after the proposal....  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

I held Oliver tightly as he squeezed me. I wasn’t breathing. I didn’t need to breath but I honestly couldn’t. My mind was foggy and I truly felt dazed. We held each other tightly for a while. “I was planning to ask you,” I finally whispered. 

“I saw it in a dream of yours, you asking me but I had already decided I wanted to ask you,” he said to me.

We pulled back and looked at each other. It somehow felt like I was seeing him for the first time. I took his face in my hands. “I feel so happy,” I said.

“Good. I only want to make you happy. You deserve nothing less. And when you’re happy, I’m happy,” he said.

We kissed. I was feeling things I had never felt before. Oliver was overwhelmed as well, but I’m a good and wonderful way. There was one thing in the back of my mind though. We got back in bed and he looked into my eyes.

“Can you tell me?” I asked.

He nodded. He was feeling better about it all. “So it started when you two separated. He was hurt for years. He’s convinced he loved you the best that he could and better than anyone could,” Oliver said.

“Ok,” I replied.

“The hurt turned to anger. He felt you left him,” Oliver said. “And it just kept festering and festering.”

“Ok,” I said.

“Now, this is weird, and I’m actually thinking of sharing this with Abidemi to get his view on it, but it seems Bastien’s memories have been tampered with,” Oliver said softly looking into my eyes.

“What?” I asked, this surprised me.

“It wasn’t done by someone like me, they couldn’t access much before, but, Bastien decided that he would take you back by force,” Oliver said. “He decided to seek the help of some witch, I believe,” Oliver said furrowing his brow.

“Are those the tampered memories?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Oliver said nodding. “It’s badly done, like there are ways you can change someone’s memories and make it seems as if nothing happened, sort of like Fleur with me,” Oliver said. “But even then the feelings didn’t get erased,” Oliver told me. I nodded. “But with Bastien, he knew he sought someone out, he just can’t remember where and what was done to him exactly.”

“So, you can’t either then?” I asked.

“Not totally. He sought out a witch because he wanted to be stronger and then pretty much take you back by force. He went and met her and something was done to him. She told him he would lose a part of himself but he would gain power,” Oliver to me.

I sat confused. “But he isn’t. I mean physically I’m still stronger,” I said.

“Elio, you’re stronger than most. Than almost all, so you being stronger than him doesn’t surprise me,” Oliver said. “Anyway, the fact that he’s a shadow though, remember Red River said it meant demonic possession?” I nodded. “So I think he got more than he bargained with the witch he saw.” Oliver looked lost in thought.

“Ok,” I said. “So what’s happened since? I mean, does he think he has powers now?” I asked him.

Oliver sighed. “He seems to be able to control minds.”

“Seems to be?” I asked.

“It’s strange,” Oliver said. “I don’t think it’s him with the powers, I believe it’s the shadow that’s in him that does it.”

“Did this shadow know you were a sensitive?” I asked feeling a sudden panic.

Oliver took a second. “Well, Bastien had no idea,” he said.

I sat quietly. “So, in a nutshell, Bastien is being used?”

“I believe so,” Oliver said. “I’m going to share this with Abidemi,” he told me.

“Ok,” I said. I sat and watched Oliver. He closed his eyes and sat perfectly still. After a moment he opened his eyes and nodded. 

“Abidemi said he will discuss this with his wife. He said, yes, the shadow means demonic possession and it is illegal for witches to deal with them. He told me he wouldn’t be surprised if the shadow left Bastien while we dealt with him, they’re cowards and they don’t care about Bastien’s welfare but they’re still dangerous. He told me to not engage Bastien again even if we see him.”

I gave Oliver a look. “Seriously? Abidemi is such a bore,” I said.

Oliver laughed. He took my hands. “I told him we’re engaged,” he said softly.

I grinned. “Maybe this was meant to happen now,” I told Oliver. “If we have the wedding,” I said, not even believing I was saying the words. “If we have the wedding at the end of February then we wouldn’t have to worry about how to get Fleur over here,” I said. 

Oliver nodded. He pulled me to him again, pulling me on top. “So what are those vines you keep seeing?” He asked me.

If I could blush, I would have. I couldn’t believe this. “They get wrapped around the joined arms of the couple getting married by the person who’s marrying them,” I whispered. “They represent the union between the two. There’s an enchantment we vampires know and it keeps the vine green and flowering for a while. Later that night we’re supposed to put the vine on the headboard while we consummate our marriage.”

Oliver grinned up at me. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” I said. I couldn’t stop grinning. We kissed. Hard. My body reacted. I moaned on his lips as he slid his hand in my lounge pants and started stroking me. I was hard in no time.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” I said.

“I can,” Oliver replied quickly getting up and pinning me down to the bed. He took my pants off. “I’ve been wanting this for hundreds of years,” he said.

He slid down my body and took me in his mouth. I moaned loudly. He was sucking hard, it was almost on the verge of being painful. It turned me on so much. I could hear his thoughts. _You taste so fucking good,_ he said to me. I reached down and grabbed his hair as he grabbed my hips and kept sucking. I moaned and groaned louder. He was being so rough.

He slid me out until just my head was in his mouth. He pulled on me as he sucked it hard, releasing me with an audible pop. I cried out.

“Fuck!” I said. I saw him bare his fangs and he dug them into my right inner thighs. It stung for just a second. He drunk thirstily. He was making moaning noises with his throat. My cock was hard and throbbing and aching for him. He knew and stroked me as he drank.

He finished drinking and went right for my erection again, blood dripping from his fangs down into his lips and chin. He sucked hard. I was too turned on. I came. So much. My back arched and let out a loud cry. My body didn’t even feel my own. It was his. All his.

“Fuck,” I said as a panted. I felt dazed. He flipped me over. 

“I intend to,” he said with a low growl and he thrusted in. Hard. He wrapped his right arm around my hips, lifting my knees slightly off the mattress, I fell forward to my elbows. He began to fuck me. Hard. Harder than I had ever felt. I was almost left speechless, I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. His emotions were rolling off him and onto me. His hunger and lust was off the charts. I was crying out every time he pounded into me but it was completely involuntary. I grabbed at the sheets beneath me, anything to help brace myself against his hard thrusts but there was nothing. He kept a firm hold on my hips. This went on for a long while.

For the first time in my life I contemplated how much more of it I could take. We didn’t injure, us vampires, but even still, we needed sometime to recoup and he was being the definition of relentless. I knew he could read my mind and I felt his deep satisfaction. He slowed a bit and become more gentle.

_You don’t have to,_ I told him. I always wanted him to have me any way he wanted. _I want to,_ he said and laid down on top of me. He was still going at a quick pace, just more gentle. He leaned forward and bit into my neck. I moaned and reached back, caressing the back of his head as he fed from me. This felt amazingly good. He drank deeply. When he was done, I felt him lick my puncture wounds. I loved him. I loved him so much. I would die for him. 

“I’d never ask you to,” he whispered in my left ear, his lips brushing my skin.

“No, you wouldn’t, but I would give anything and everything for you. Including my soul.”

I meant it, and it was ok. I was at peace with that. If my life ended for him, I would be dying for the best cause. He held me tight and began thrusting in harder again. He came. I felt the warmth spreading inside me. We both moaned. His cheek was on my left shoulder. I could feel his breath on my skin.

“You know I’d do the same right?” He asked me.

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” I said with a smile. “Plus, with your abilities the world needs you more than me.”

“I need you,” He said without missing a beat.

I felt warm all over. Warm in the best way. He slid out of me and we cleaned up and we settled back down on the bed. I laid on his chest, running my fingers through his chest hair. “That was amazing,” I said softly. I could still feel him in me. 

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Wait till our wedding night,” he said. I grinned. I couldn’t wait.


	50. Preparations

Oliver and I decided to marry at the end of February. Abidemi had said if we invited Fleur she would come at that time and we still wanted to move ahead with a plan to neutralize Themistius.

It was barely three days after the proposal and I glanced at Oliver as we walked around the small church I told him we should marry in. We only had five weeks to put it all together. He had an amused look on his face. “What?” I asked.

“Just us marrying in a church,” he said.

“Well, I always knew I would marry once and only once and I want to do it right, so forgive me but in my day we married in churches,” I said lifting my chin and clasping my hands behind my back, trying to look dignified.

“Anything you want,” Oliver said kissing me.

“The priest is a vampire,” I said. Oliver laughed. “But I want Red River to marry us,” I told him.

“As do I,” he said. He reached around, unclasping my hands and taking them in his. “I would marry you anywhere and if this is what you want, this is what you’ll get and you will have everything you want. Ok? I want the day to be perfect and I want you to be happy. We’ll have an amazing dinner afterwards.”

“Yes, there is a French restaurant right around the corner. I called them yesterday and I already reserved it for the night. They have a dance floor and are very Vampire friendly and we’ll have human food because I know your two friends at work and Johan and his wife and your parents, of course,” I said glancing at him.

He opened his coat, he was in his scrubs. He was here on his lunch to look at the church. We were close by though, barely a ten minute drive from the hospital. He nodded. “My mom was surprised but happy,” he said. He wasn’t lying. She had screamed, in a happy and excited way, and said she couldn’t believe we hadn’t gone to see her during Christmas. 

His mom didn’t know he had turned though. He was nervous to tell her and I understood. I hadn’t said anything to my parents and my mother had passed away barely five years after my turning. Once fifteen years had passed though, my father question as to why I hadn’t aged and I told him. He had taken it rather well and had embraced me and told me he loved me.

Oliver glanced my way. He had seen my memories. “Let’s hope their reaction is the same,” he said.

“You could always charm them,” I whispered.

 He let out a sigh. “I’m gonna try to do it honestly though,” he said. I nodded. It was my turn to lean in and kiss him.

“So the priest is a vampire?” He asked looking around.

“Yeah. Contrary to silly human belief, crosses don’t hurt us. Garlic doesn’t affect us. Holy water doesn’t burn us. It’s all we say to help them feel better about the fact that they can’t do anything to us,” I said. Oliver chuckled.

“So, is this where you want to marry me?” He asked. I nodded. “Ok then baby. As you wish,” he said. He pulled me close and kissed me again.

“Hungry?” I asked him. His eyes flashed. I grinned. “Come on, we can go to the office in the tattoo shop, I can feed you before you go to work,” I said.

“You always know what I need,” Oliver said.

 “As your maker and future husband,” I said smiling at the word. “I will always know what you need.”

Oliver grinned and we made our way out of the church.

 

* * *

 

I sat in my desk. Oliver had his right hand behind my neck, his left hand caressing my right thigh as he fed from me. It was intense, even here, in a public place. Every time he fed from me my breathing quickened and I felt adrenaline course through me. He drank and it affected him too. It was hard to not strip him and let him bend me over my desk and take me as he fed from me.

He licked my puncture wounds. “Don’t give me any ideas,” he said in a low growl. He kissed me.

“Me? No, I’d never,” I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. 

He looked down at me. “So, my parents, Lucien, Avery, Red River, Fleur, Abidemi and his wife, Emmy, Mark, and their plus one, Johan and his wife, and Dr. Sullivan and her husband.” 

I nodded. “That’s it,” I said. 

“Let me buy the rings,” Oliver said softly as he leaned his forehead on mine. “You plan it any way you want, but let me buy the rings. I proposed and I wish I had had a ring then so I want to do that.”

“Ok, baby,” I said. 

He pulled back and wrapped his long fingers around my neck, thumbs caressing my jaw. “And I want us to write our own vows.”

I couldn’t help but grin up at him. “I’d love that,” I said. I looked up at him. I still couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe we were getting married.

We kissed deeply. It felt so so great. After a few minutes he said he was ready to go.

 

* * *

 

In the next couple of weeks, I was concerned with nothing else but our wedding. I ordered invitations and made sure I received them in time to mail out to Oliver’s parents, Fleur and Abidemi and his wife. I found a woman who hand made them and they looked like the invitations that were so popular in the 18th century. I had shown Oliver two styles the day before I placed my order. I had sat on his lap while he was watching tv on the couch and he had looked and touched and then had asked me which I like more and then I had made a choice and he said he liked that one more too. He just wanted to make me happy and knowing he felt that way made me all kinds of happy.

I couldn’t believe how excited I was about all this. I talked to the restaurant and took Avery with me. He helped me decide on the menu for the human guests we had. Once we left and got in my car he asked if we could go by his place.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said. I was intrigued. “So, Saturday we’re going to get your suits right?”

“Yes,” I said. “Oliver happens to be free this Saturday and Sunday so I thought if we couldn’t find anything I liked then we at least have Sunday too.” 

“Have you thought of what kind of suit?” Avery asked me.

I had but I shrugged my shoulders as I truly wasn’t sure what I wanted. “What did you wear?” I asked him.

 “Oh honey I had a dress!” He said with his amazing laugh. 

We reached his home and we went inside. Lucien wasn’t home, he was taking care of the cafe. We had decided in March we would start scouting out new locations to open up more cafes. In the mean the formula Abidemi had given me had been a real success. We were finalizing all the details and our coffee flavor for synthetic blood would be out in the market before April. 

I pulled into their driveway and Avery and I entered his home. He led me to the kitchen. “Sit, sit, sit,” he said. I did as he asked. He reached for a cake dish. The pretty glass ones with a stand and lid. I saw there were cupcakes there with white frosting. At first I thought they were chocolate but then I saw the tinge of red. “Red velvet,” he told me with a huge smile on his face. “They’re vampire friendly,” he told me, his smile spreading even wider.

“What?” I asked in disbelief. 

“They’re Vampire friendly red velvet cupcakes,” he said beaming at me.

I sat there stunned for a moment. “How is that possible?” I asked. We couldn’t digest human food. We absorbed blood not ate human food. 

“I use synthetic blood and organic flour and sugar. The more natural, then when it’s in us, we can absorb it rather than having to break it down. You can even eat the icing,” Avery said with a huge smile. He got a small plate and offered me one.

I stared at it in disbelief. I peeled the cupcake paper off and licked the icing. It was delicious. I then bit in. It tasted amazing. “Oh wow!” I said.

Avery nodded. “Now they’re not as fluffy as regular cupcakes. They’re a bit more solid because of the blood,” Avery said. 

I nodded. I could taste the blood and it was amazing. Having the sweetness of the icing made the blood taste even better. “This is so good!” I said. 

Avery nodded excitedly. “I think they’re wrong when they say we can’t have ANY human food!” Avery said. “I’m gonna find out and I’m gonna cook and we’re gonna get rich selling Vampire food!” Avery said.

I nodded and devoured the cupcake. He gave me another. I looked at him surprised. “I can have two?” I asked.

“Oh honey Lucien ate eight when I figured the recipe out and he was just fine!” He said. We laughed and I gladly ate the second cupcake.


	51. Meet The Parents

I stood nervously beside Oliver. I had my wool jacket over a navy blue button up shirt and black pants. Oliver was looking perfect in gray slacks, a black sweater and a navy blue jacket. I kept glancing at him. He looked so good and in three days he was going to be my husband. He read my mind and I saw the smile spread across his lips. The way he looked shyly at the ground, I swear if he was still human he would have even blushed a little. I had been having these thought this last week. 7 more days. 6 more days. 5 more days. I couldn’t wait. Now we were three days away and his parents were flying in.

I was so nervous. He was too a bit but I was more. He was nervous to tell them he was a vampire, I was nervous to tell them I turned him. I wanted them to like me. “Of course, they’ll like you,” Oliver said now.

I took his hand and smiled. “Just because you like me doesn’t mean everyone will,” I said.

“Then just charm them,” he said with a sexy half smile.

“Won’t charm them if you won’t,” I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled at this.

“My parents love me and want me happy,” he said. “They’ll see how happy you make me. That’ll be it.”

I nodded. He believes this wholeheartedly. Who was I to say otherwise? We stood hand in hand as we waited for their plane to land. I looked at the board updating the landing times and saw they were mere minutes away.

“Melanie and Roger,” I said.

“Yes,” Oliver said nodding.

“And you’re sure they were ok staying in your apartment?” I asked. I had asked this a hundred times. I was ready to put them up in the most expensive hotel in Toronto.

“Yes, my mother loves feeling like she’s home. She’s gonna want a kitchen, she’s going to want to do the cleaning,” Oliver said. “Plus when I got the apartment, they saw it and liked it and it’s a place they know. We’ll be close by,” he said.

I nodded. Avery had been an angel and had stocked the fridge for them for us as Oliver and I ran around making sure all the last minute preparations were done. “So tonight we’ll have dinner with them and tomorrow we’ll have dinner with Lucien, Avery and Red River,” I said. Oliver nodded. “You’re sure they’ll feel comfortable with that?” I asked. I had asked him a hundred times too.

“Yes baby, I’m sure,” Oliver said with a smile. “You’re so cute,” he said kissing my nose.

I raised my eyebrows. The nose kissing was something I would live with for eternity, apparently. “I’m not cute I’m a fucking lethal predator,” I whispered. I pursed my lips together.

“A lethal predator who’s cute and is nervous about meeting his future in laws,” Oliver said.

I glanced up at him. I felt my stomach clenched. I let out a shaky breath. I was so nervous. I was so worried they would hate me or blame me for turning him.

“It won’t happen,” Oliver said. “I’m so in love with you.”

“As I am with you,” I said. I looked at the board and gasped. “They’ve landed!” I said. I looked at Oliver. “How’s my hair?”

“Impeccable,” he said.

We walked forward and waited. I said nothing I was just practicing how I’d greet them. The few times I glanced at Oliver he had a huge grin on his face. He was happy. He was happy his parents were about to meet me and he couldn’t be happier. This made me feel a bit better. People started coming out of the gate. I swallowed. This was it.

I felt Oliver squeeze my hand. Then I saw them. I knew it was them. His father was just as tall and his mother had blond hair and blue eyes. We walked forward.

“Oliver!” His mom called out. He went to her, picked her up and spun her around. She kissed his cheek. He then hugged his dad. Then he turned to me and held his hand out. I took it and walked forward.

“Mom, Dad,” Oliver said. “This is the love of my life. My better half, Elio.” I stared at Oliver for a moment. If I could have cried, I think I would have. He looked at me and smiled. He felt the same.

“Oh Elio! It’s so lovely to meet you!” His mother said and opened her arms to hug me. I wasn’t a hugger, but, this was a hug I was happy to give and to receive. I hugged her and squeezed her tight. I was overwhelmed with feelings.

“Nice to meet you too,” I said. After hugging for a moment I turned to his dad.

“Elio, wonderful to meet you,” Oliver’s father said.

“You too, sir,” I said shaking his hand. He patted me on the back.

I was feeling better now. Oliver wrapped his arm around his mother’s shoulders as we walked to get their luggage. There was pleasant conversation about their flight and how Melanie was worried they would be late because their scheduled pick up for the airport had run late.

“Can you imagine!” She said. “I was beside myself worrying we would miss the flight and your father calmed me down,” she said.

“Oliver is like that too,” I said smiling at her.

“Aw is he?” She asked smiling back at me.

“He is. He’s very patient. I could asked him the same thing over and over and he never looses his temper,” I said. 

“Oh that’s just like Roger,” she said. “Loving and patient.”

“Yes,” I said.

We picked up their luggage and walked to my car. I drove us home. Oliver was turning and chatting and I loved how happy and relaxed he felt. I was feeling all of it and it was wonderful. We reached our apartment building and Oliver and I carried their luggage.

“What do you do for a living, Elio?” Melanie asked me.

“I invest in businesses,” I said simply.

“We have a couple of friends, you’ll meet them tomorrow, Lucien and Avery and they own a cafe and Elio put some money forward so that some of their food can be sold in grocery stores,” Oliver said, sounding proud.

“Oh! Interesting,” Roger said. “I’d love to hear what all that entailed.”

I grinned at him. “Of course, nothing I do is as spectacular as saving children’s lives,” I said to them.

“Oh we’re so proud of that,” Melanie said, patting Oliver on the arm.

We reached the 19th floor and stepped out. We walked into Oliver’s apartment. Avery, being the angel that he was, had bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a welcome balloon which was with the flowers on the dining room table. _Remind me to buy Avery an incredibly expensive birthday present,_ I told Oliver. He chuckled and nodded.

“Oh my goodness! White and pink roses, they are just beautiful!” Melanie said. She hugged Oliver and I.

After a moment more chatting, Oliver showed them the apartment again and then told them the fridge was full. “You guys are probably tired,” he said

“We’ve been up since 4 am, yes,” Roger said with a chuckle. 

“Ok, well rest up,” Oliver told them. “We’ll be coming to get you at around 6:45 for dinner. We have reservations at 7:15.”

 “Ok, darling. Thank you both. Elio, so happy to meet you sweetie,” Melanie said as she hugged me one more time. She then hugged and kissed Oliver. Oliver hugged his dad and I shook his hand and we told them we would see them soon. 

Oliver and I made our way down to our place. Oliver’s feelings of satisfaction filled me. “That felt good,” I said. 

“Yes it did,” he replied.

We entered our place and I went and warmed up a couple of bottles of blood for myself. I had ordered more of Oliver’s blood, about a three month supply. “I may have to turn this dude,” I told Oliver.

“What?” Oliver asked chuckling.

“Well, who’s gonna keep making me your blood?” I asked.

Oliver laughed. “Well, for the time being, you have my blood, don’t worry about anything else,” he said.

I finished drinking and rinsed out my cup before putting it in the dishwasher. Oliver came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. “I’m hungry,” he whispered in my ear. My body reacted to his words. To his demand.

I took his hand and led him into our bedroom. I kissed him as we reached our bed. He sat at the edge and then pulled me to him. I straddled him as he unbuttoned my shirt quickly. He opened it and pushed it open. He didn’t wait any longer and he leaned forward and pierced my neck.

I moaned as he did this. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist. He fed hungrily. I slid my shirt all the way off. Before I knew he had picked me up and was on top of me in bed. “I want you,” he said and began to kiss me.

 “No,” I said softly.

He froze. “What?” He asked. 

“It’s only three days, let’s just... wait till our wedding night,” I said. I had thought of this a bit and hadn’t been sure but I was sure now. He felt it. 

“It’s not just been three days,” he said. “We haven’t had sex the last two days, so it’ll be five days,” he said.

“You can go five days without sex,” I said with a smile.

“I know I can,” he said furrowing his brow. _I just don’t want to,_ he thought.

I chuckled. “Look, I know we’ve done just about everything in bed, but maybe it’ll be nice to wait a few days and have that anticipation,” I told him.

“I have that anticipation all the time,” Oliver said. “Every time I’m incredibly excited and wanting and needing.” 

I pulled him to me. I was grinning. He was so perfect. “I know, as it is for me,” I said. He lifted up and we looked into each other’s eyes. “It’s just... that night will be special.”

His eyes softened. He nodded. “Yes, it will be,” he whispered back to me. We slowly finished undressing but just laid in bed, holding each other. “So the next time I make love to you, I’ll be your husband,” he said.

The word sounded beautiful on his lips. Husband. I grinned and nodded. “Yes,” I said breathlessly.

“Mmmmm,” He said nuzzling my neck. “I can’t wait.” 

“Neither can I,” I replied and pulled him closer to me.


	52. Secrets

After our relaxing afternoon we joined Oliver’s parents for dinner. He had told me that his mother loved sushi so I had reserved a private table at a very exclusive place in town. We wanted to privacy because Oliver planned to tell his parents about him turning. As we drove downtown I felt Oliver’s nerves. They weren’t overwhelming but they were constant. They were there.

I tried to do all I could to ease his nervousness but I couldn’t quite make it all go away. They had pleasant conversation on the way there and once we got there I gave my car to a valet. We walked inside. This place had a chef come out and fix sushi for you with a mixture of ingredients, for a few of course. I had told them I wanted their best chef. They served blood as well and I had told them of the types of blood Oliver and I wanted. They would also serve some sake. I figured Oliver may as well have a drink. Maybe that would do what I couldn’t.

We walked in and were led to our private room. Melanie seemed happily impressed when the chef came out with all the ingredients. Oliver and I were given the blood and sake. Oliver drank the sake. I couldn’t help but grin. His parents started watching the spectacle the chef was creating. Oliver turned his attention to me.

 _What should I say?_ Oliver asked me. _Mom, dad, surprise!_ I replied. He chuckled in spite of the situation. _You could be so many worse things,_ I said. He nodded. He reached for my hand and squeezed it. _Thank you, baby,_ he said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His parents were too busy being glamoured by chef. _The chef is a vampire. He’s actually charming then slightly,_ Oliver told me. I stared at him in amazement. I couldn’t believe our luck.  _It’s a sign! They’ll be woozy for about 10 minutes after,_ I reminded him.

Once the chef was done he served Oliver’s parents, bowed for us and took off. They had more than enough sushi in front of them and they dug in. “Aren’t you two gonna have some?” Melanie asked.

“I’m a vampire, got my blood,” I said raising the steaming cup in front of me.

“Oh! Interesting!” Melanie said as if what I had said was nothing. “You’re not hungry Oliver?” She asked him.

“Elio turned me right after New Years so I’m a vampire also. We’re good mom thanks,” Oliver said with his perfect smile.

“Isn’t that boring? Only drinking blood? You love sushi,” Melanie said. The effects of the charming were still pretty strong. Roger was just nodding along with the conversation, he hadn’t cared much about what was being said either. They were going to take this as a reality. It would just become a fact for them. That’s how charming worked. The effects would wear off and the fact that their son was a vampire would just BE. They wouldn’t question it.

“I guess it would be bad if I craved it. But I only crave blood,” Oliver said.

“All blood?” Melanie asked.

“No just Elio’s,” Oliver said.

“Well that seems more hygienic,” Melanie said nodding.

I chuckled. This had inadvertently turned out better than we hoped. Oliver was completely relaxed now.

 

* * *

 

The following day Fleur, Abidemi and his wife arrived. I set out to pick them up. Fleur was flying in from Amsterdam and Abidemi and his wife from London. I was curious to meet Imogen. She was a vampire witch and that is a combination I had never met.  

Everyone was going to meet at Avery’s and Lucien’s home for dinner and the plan was for Abidemi and Oliver to search Fleur’s mind for any information on The Circle and Themistius.

I was a bit nervous about this, but I reminded myself that Abidemi and Oliver both knew what they were doing. I had to trust it would all go ok. The night before, I had laid in bed with Oliver, holding him. 

“Just... you need to be careful Oliver,” I whispered to him as I held him.

“I will be,” he whispered back. “I’m not gonna marry you in two days and then go forfeit our future by being careless about the handling of Themistius.”

I nodded. I wished there was a simpler and safer way. “I’ll keep you safe as much as I can,” I said. 

“Which is all I need,” he told me. He propped himself up. “But we’re not thinking of this now or on our wedding day and most certainly not on our wedding night,” Oliver told me.

“No, we won’t,” I said. 

He pulled me to him, kissed along my collar bone and bit into my neck. He had been feeding more than usual, and I had a feeling the lack of sexual activity had something to do with it, but I didn’t care. I wrapped my arms around him. I took his wrist and fed from him. It felt amazing when we did this. I felt as if I could even taste myself in his blood. It was so easy to go into his mind and to feel all he was feeling. Our bites warmed and pulsed. I felt I was one with him.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Oliver entertained his parents while I went to pick up Abidemi, Imogen and Fleur. Abidemi and Imogen landed first. They made quite a pair when I saw them. Abidemi was tall and dark and beautiful. Imogen was equally beautiful. Extremely fair with long red hair and striking green eyes. Were mine were sage and speckled with gold, hers were almost emerald and bright.

“Elio!” She said warmly and embraced me. I didn’t mind. She felt... familiar.

“Do I know you?” I asked. 

“I’m not sure,” she told me. “Maybe a hundreds of years ago you came to me,” she said. “You were going to battle and you wanted to know if the gods were on your side.” 

“Were they?” I asked with a grin.

“What do you think?” She said.

“I think they’re always on my side,” I said, feeling confident about it.

“You’re right,” she said. “You never perished in the battlefield. Instead you passed an old man, happy and at home.” 

“Sounds good,” I said.

Fleur was set to arrive in the next half hour. I glanced at Abidemi. “Do you intend to read her mind now?” I asked quietly.

“No,” he told me. “Not without Oliver present.” I nodded. I liked that answer. “Tell me about the shadow,” he asked.

I recounted what had happened to Oliver and I. “Didn’t Oliver show it all to you though?” I asked.

“He did but I always like to hear all points of views,” he said. He turned to his wife. “Imogen has something to tell you.”

I looked towards her. “You will have to face him for this to be over,” she said.

“And by face do you mean fight? Because I will gladly destroy him,” I said. I was calm and it even surprised me how confident I was in the claim I made.

Imogen let out a soft breath. “I don’t know, Elio. I don’t know if there will be a fight. But, he will not stop unless he has had a moment with you.”

I nodded. “Is it going to happen?” I asked Abidemi. “Have you seen our encounter?”

“No,” Abidemi said. “No I’ve not seen it yet. It means if it is meant to happen then the series of events that will make it so have not yet come to pass.” 

I nodded. “Our wedding and wedding night will be danger free then?” I asked.

“Yes, Elio,” Abidemi said, squeezing my shoulder. “The fact that Fleur will be here cemented our safety for a good while.” He told me.

“Does that mean we won’t be facing Themistius any time soon?” I asked.

“No. It may still happen soon,” he said. “I just know whatever happens in the next year will not result in the death of anyone coming to your wedding.” 

“Are you certain?” I asked.

“Yes. Fleur’s coming grants us safety. She was important to have here. She is a key part.”

“Well,” I said. “She just landed.” I pointed to the board. I looked at them both. “You’re Oliver’s old friends then, right?” I asked.

“Yes,” Abidemi said. “I will tell her Oliver and I go way back and she will not question it.”

“You’ll charm her,” I asked, feeling slightly displeased by this.

“No,” he told me. “I just saw me meeting her and telling her exactly that, me and Oliver go way back and she will not question it. She’s here for a happy occasion and with you, someone she knows well, she trusts you, Elio, she is not in a suspicious state of mind.”

“Ok,” I said and looked out at the terminal. Within minutes I saw her. She grinned and ran to me. I picked her up, her slender frame swung around. I placed her down. She was just as lovely as ever. Pretty round face and large hazel eyes. Pretty pink mouth. He hair was a soft brown with honey high lights and in beautiful curls that framed her face.

“Beautiful as ever,” I said smiling at her.

“Oh, don’t let your future husband hear you speaking that way,” she said giving me another hug. I hugged her back, feeling a sudden affection for her. I knew we had a history and I knew we had met before I had turned. She has helped me forget my heart ache. We had spent time together later but there were gaps there. But I wasn’t too worried about it.

“Thank you for saving me,” I said to her. I had never thanked her.

She pulled back and looked at me. “Don’t mention it,” she told me. “I... how could I not?” She asked searching my eyes. How could she not? I furrowed my brow. 

“Wasn’t it dangerous?” I asked her. I wasn’t sure why I was having this conversation with her now but I couldn’t stop myself. 

“It didn’t matter to me,” she said quietly, taking my face in her hands. She looked away and dropped her hands. “Come on, let’s go,” she said. 

“I have some friends for you to meet,” I said.

“I thought I knew all your friends,” she said.

“Well, Oliver’s,” I told her.

“Oh, great!” She said excitedly. “Good friends?” She asked.

“His best friend,” I said.

“Oh ok!” She nodded.

I introduced them all. It almost felt like deja vu. “So you’re best friends with Oliver?” She asked with her pretty smile.

“Oh yes, he and I go way back,” Abidemi said and then introduced Imogen to Fleur and that was it and we were all conversing in a light and friendly manner. I smiled. Now our safety was secured.

 

* * *

 

I was anxious for Abidemi and Oliver to read Fleur’s mind. Oliver had rented a car and he would drive his parents while I took Fleur, Abidemi and his wife to Lucien and Avery’s. We would all meet there. Fleur, Abidemi and Imogen were all staying in the same hotel downtown. It had seemed Fleur and Imogen had hit it off.

On my way to the hotel I felt the anticipation. They were all waiting in the lobby. They climbed in and off we went. We reached Lucien and Avery’s home in less than 20 minutes. We parked and walked in. I felt a nervous excitement. I wasn’t sure if it was the wedding or finally hearing all the secrets The Circle had.

There was lively jazz music playing. Avery was in a gorgeous black women’s pant suit. He has his long blond wig on. He kissed me when he saw me and I went in to look for Lucien. I found him in the kitchen and embraced him.

“I’ve missed you,” I said. It was the truth. I felt it strongly.

“Well, you’ve been busy planning a wedding,” he told me with a wonderful smile. He looked so, so happy. His pale blue eyes had a beautiful sparkle to them. 

“We should go hunting soon,” I said.

“I’d love that,” he told me. I looked around and saw Oliver. He was talking excitedly to Abidemi. He looked up at me and winked. I winked back. Fleur was talking to Avery. Avery seemed to be in love with Fleur’s hair. I wasn’t sure when it was going to happen so I just walked around and mingled. Oliver’s parents were so at ease and Roger and Red River seemed to have hit it off.

There was lots of talking and laughing and then dinner was served for Oliver’s parents. Avery had some treats for the vampires as well. No red velvet cupcakes, which made me sad. He had something like humus, and crackers he had made himself. There was also some cherry tomatoes and cucumber.

“We can digest these, I promise!” He said. “I’m going to write a vampire book on what we can eat and not eat! Our time of bland diet is over!” He said. This was met with applause and laughter. Even Oliver’s parents clapped.

Wine was then brought out and we sipped and chatted and sat around. I had gotten up and warmed me some blood. I drank it quickly and as I rinsed the cup out, Abidemi walked to me.

“Oliver needs you,” he said.

“Is he ok?” I asked.

“He’s upstairs in the guest bedroom,” he told me.

I dashed off. I took the stairs two at a time and walked down the short hallway. I entered the room and found him sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees.

“Oliver,” I said. I went and sat beside him. He was looking at the floor and let out a sigh. He suddenly took me into his mind. He showed me Fleur’s memories. It was all from her point of view and I was being shown very intimate memories of the time her and I lived together. I was frozen in place.There were countless days of lovemaking. Countless times of her telling me she loved me and me telling her I loved her too. He took showed me a masquerade ball we had gone to. A little girl had told her she looked like a princess. She had told the child I was her prince.

“Stop,” I said.

“You could have warned me,” he said.

I let out a sigh. “I didn’t remember all that,” I said quietly.

“What?” He asked.

I let out a shaky breath. “Remember I was buried and wrapped in silver for eight and a half years,” I said. “I don’t always remember it all,” I said quietly. “I knew Fleur and I were friends and I remember her offering to turn me soon after we met. I remember all of my time with her in Versailles, Oliver,” I said. “I knew we had also lived together but...” I drifted off. “But I didn’t remember all those details.”

Oliver nodded. “I’m sorry it doesn’t make it any easier to swallow,” he said.

“Oliver, you doubt my love for you?” I asked him. How could he? After all this? I was hurt, but mostly I was angry.

He looked at me suddenly. His eyes flashed. For a moment I thought he may strike me and my fangs came out and I tensed. He furrowed his brow at me. “You thought I would strike you?” He asked me. 

“Your eyes flashed,” I said. I shook my head and retreated my fangs. “I’m not going to be chastised for my past,” I said. “I have shown you time and time again how true I am. How much I’m willing to do and have done for you and for us,” I said. I stood up. “And may I remind you,” I said. “I’m here today because of her. She saved my life.” 

Oliver nodded. “She did it because she’s still in love with you,” he said.

“I don’t fucking care!” I said angrily. I was angry. I was hurt. I couldn’t believe Oliver was acting like this. He glanced at me. My mind wasn’t a secret he saw it all. 

“No, not all,” he said.

“Exactly! I had no recollection!” I said. “Why don’t you fast forward to where her and I decided to go our separate ways?” I asked.

He did and showed me. She wrote me a letter. Telling me she enjoyed her time with me but she had to move on and would love me forever. She started working for The Circle. I saw her in training. They’re told they cannot marry. I see her having conversations years later with different vampires. She mentions me to some of them. “If I wasn’t working here, that’s who I would have married,” she says.

I shook my head. I stared at Oliver. “How could I have known?” I asked. I feel frustration and anger surge through me. I couldn’t deal with this now. “We have to go downstairs,” I said. “All these people are our guests.” I turned and walked out the bedroom not waiting for him. I jogged down the stairs and find Abidemi. He knew I need him. He and I walked to the front hallway.

“I remember none of that!” I said hurriedly.

“I know. I saw you in silver. She never encouraged the memories of her and once you remembered Oliver, no one else mattered,” he told me. 

“Then why is he so hurt?” I asked in exasperation. “Abidemi, I fucking love him. He’s my soul mate!”

“Just give my brother time,” he said. “Your wedding will go smooth. He just... needs a moment to let it sink in.”

I nodded. “Ok,” I said. “Thank you.”

Abidemi walked off and rejoined his wife. I see Fleur with Melanie and Roger, chatting away. I let out a deep sigh. I walk to the living and a few minutes later Oliver appeared. I found myself looking away. Time. Abidemi said. It was easy to say when you’re immortal. Time is almost like a joke.

I shook my head. My hands were tied. What was done was done. Oliver had less than two days to get over this. There was nothing I could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug time! I have a new fic I posted. It isn’t a CMBYN, it’s inspired by The Captive Prince trilogy. If you haven’t read it, you should! If you’re interested, here it is:
> 
> [A Song Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794829/chapters/39418582) 


	53. Baby Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Picking up right after Elio and Oliver had the discussion they had when the history between Fleur and Elio came to light..._   
>  _Enjoy!_   
>  _< 3_

Oliver and I acted very normal for the rest of the night. Once it was late we said good bye to Avery, Lucien and Red River. Oliver took off with his parents and I took Fleur, Abidemi and Imogen back to their hotel. The conversation was light and everyone had a good time. Fleur gave me a quick hug and a pat on the back and then they all exited my jag. I watched as Fleur and Imogen giggled over something on their way in. If Fleur was as head over heels for me as Oliver was convinced she was, she was incredible at not showing it. I drove off.

I was about halfway home when I turned into the park I always roamed before I started spending my nights with Oliver. I parked and got out, leaving my suit jacket in the car. It was almost midnight and no one was around. I ran and jumped on one of the trees and climbed all the way to the top. I wanted to feel the moonlight on my skin. 

Once I was at the top I unbuttoned my shirt and opened it up. I sat on a tree branch and leaned my head back against the tree. I closed my eyes. I needed to clear my head. How do I fix what happened? When it had happened I had been angry more than anything.Now, it made me... sad. I hated that Oliver hurt over this. The last thing I wanted him to be was hurt. I felt myself sigh. 

How do I fix this? I asked myself again. Oliver needed time, Abidemi said. Fine. He could have 12 more hours and then we would be on wedding mode. Our wedding. The happiest day of my life. I opened my eyes and looked at the moon. It was almost full. It would be full the night of our wedding. It had just worked out that way. I remember telling Oliver it was a sign. A good sign for us to be married on a night with a full moon. I don’t know how long I sat there. Maybe an hour. The moon felt so good on my skin. I felt calmer. I still was at a loss of what to do. I felt... emotionally exhausted. Those memories had been new to me too. If I were still human it would have felt good to cry. 

I suddenly became aware of Oliver. I hadn’t been focusing so he sneaked up on me. He was already climbing the tree by the time I knew he was coming up. He came into view. I pulled my shirt closed.

“I didn’t know apart from no sex we were also being more modest,” he said with an easy smile. It was obvious he wasn’t angry. I tried to feel if he was sad but I wasn’t really feeling any emotions. Either he was blocking me or he wasn’t feeling much right now. I didn’t know.

“I’m not blocking you,” Oliver said softly sitting on a branch a bit below me. He reached over and caressed my lower abdomen. “I love you, Elio,” he said. “I love you so much sometimes it feels that all I am made for is to love you.”

He looked up at me and the moonlight hit his eyes. The blue flames were smoldering. He was... I couldn’t place it. It wasn’t regretful, but it wasn’t all the way sad. I felt my stomach clench. This was him and his emotions. “I feel the same,” I said. The desperation in my voice was so apparent. I felt the sudden burn and pulse of my bite. He reached for his and I knew he felt it too. He gave me a small smile. I sighed. I wanted to put this behind us. “Then, Oliver, if you know we love each other this much, why -“

“Elio, baby,” he said to me. The sadness flooded me. “Baby please, put yourself in my shoes. I had seconds to see all that. You two in bed. You didn’t just tell her you loved her once. It was almost daily for almost a year. That’s a lot of I love yous and I love you toos,” he whispered closing his eyes. 

I reached for him, pulled him close and kissed him. “I love you so much, Oliver. Look into my mind. Feel it,” I said. 

“I do, I do,” he told me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. “Let’s go home baby,” he said.

I nodded. We jumped down the tree. I landed first and the moment he landed I pounced on him playfully. It caught him by surprise and we rolled on the ground a while. He laughed. He pushed me off and tried to get me but I was too quick and jumped over him. He turned quickly, ran and jumped to get me, but I quickly ran. The moment he landed from his jump, I easily turned and pounced on him again and we rolled on the ground until I pinned him down. He couldn’t get up and it surprised him. He had never felt my full force on him.

I grinned. “My baby vampire needs to work on his reflexes,” I said chuckling. His eyes widened and I felt the admiration for me roll off him. I loved it. “We’re gonna start physical training after the wedding,” I said.

He nodded. “I’m no baby vampire,” he said, his voice deeper than usual. I grinned. He hated being overpowered. It didn’t happen to him. In fact it had never happened to him. I was the only that had ever done it. This pleased me greatly.

“Yes you are,” I said. I leaned down. He couldn’t get up. “You’ll always be my baby vampire,” I said. I gave him a gentle kiss. “And on our wedding night, as I fuck you, you’re going to call me daddy,” I said with a lick to his top lip.

 

* * *

 

We entered our apartment. The moment the front door shut, he grabbed me from behind and kissed my neck. “Feed me please,” he said, as he sucked my skin. I grinned as he picked me up. We were in the bedroom in seconds. He quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off me. He took his knit sweater off and he undid his pants. I undid mine as well.

He wrapped his arms around me and laid me on the bed. He opened my legs with his knees and laid in between them. We were just in our boxers. He pierced my neck and drank. I loved how he moaned as he drank. I felt him getting hard. He thrusted against me subconsciously, his body seeking pleasure. He wasn’t aggressive, it was gentle and I enjoyed the sensation. I felt him lick my neck and he kissed across it. “I want you so bad,” he whispered. I could hear the want in his voice.

“Just two more days, baby,” I murmured softly against his cheek and kissed him softly. 

“Please, let me,” he said and slipped our boxers off. I didn’t stop him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him thrusting against me. He moaned softly against my neck. I wrapped my legs around him, laying my feet on his calves. He felt good against my skin. I could feel myself getting hard as well. He slid his hands down and I felt him grab me from behind and push my hips up. He was thrusting faster and moaning. His arousal was intoxicating. I was so hard as well. We came together. The release felt good, we had needed it. He was panting hard against my neck and my arms were around his neck, my hand running up into his hair.

I turned my face to him and I felt his lips on mine. The needy edge had disappeared. We kissed, long, slow and passionate kisses. Everything felt ok. Everything felt right. The pain from earlier was gone. We got up and cleaned up and then got back in the bed.

I pulled him into me, he laid his cheek on my chest. He let out a satisfied sigh. This made me happy. Him being at peace. “Was that cheating?” He asked with a soft chuckle. I knew he was talking about what had just transpired.

“Nah,” I said with a grin. “We make our own rules,” I said.

He looked up at me and I looked down at him. I caressed his face and hair. I loved him so much. So incredibly much. I knew he was feeling it all. He flashed me his beautiful smile. We stayed like this for a moment, looking at each other. The feelings of love and happiness were strong and flowing between us. I looked into Oliver’s beautiful eyes. He was gently caressing my lower abdomen.

“If love were like water, I'd build you a fountain, and if love were like stone, I'd bring you a mountain. If love were like air, I'd set whirlwinds free, but as these are not love, I'll just give you me,” Oliver said.

I stayed sitting quietly. “That’s beautiful,” I whispered.

“It’s a poem by Charles Wiles,” he said.

“It’s beautiful and perfect, just like you,” I said. 

“Thank you. I’m far from perfect,” he said.

“To me you are, in every way, my baby vampire,” I said and kissed him on the nose. I felt a sudden rush of warmth all over me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Oliver that was making me feel this. I was a little surprised. We did loving little gestures to each other on a regular basis but nothing had ever had such a strong reaction as this. I looked down at him. I leaned down and kissed him on the nose again. I got the same rush of warmth. “You love that,” I said with a soft laugh. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Why do you think I do it to you?” He asked. “I think it’s...” he drifted off, shaking his head and shrugging.

I squeezed him tighter to me. “Oliver I swear, the way you make me feel, the things I do for you out of the love I feel,” I sighed. “I am every cliche you read about. I have to remind myself I’m a fucking lethal predator and not a goddamn heart eyes emoji!”

Oliver’s wonderful laugh filled the room. “You can be both,” he said softly. “Predator on the streets and lover in the sheets,” he said and we laughed together then.

“Ok, but when we’re in public just make sure you keep my lethal predator persona intact, ok?”

“Yes, ok, soon to be husband,” he said softly.

I smiled and slid down the bed so we were laying facing each other. “I fall more in love with you every day,” I said softly.

“And I with you,” Oliver said. “Ever since that moment I laid eyes on you in your parents Italian villa,” he said.

“We didn’t meet during your first lifetime then? The one where you met Red River?” I asked. 

“I don’t know. If we did you don’t remember and I can’t quite pick you out from the people I met,” he said softly.

“Maybe you could help me dig in and help me remember,” I said. “Imogen said her and I had met before. I had gone to her to ask her about a battle,” I said. 

He nodded and smiled my way. “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved,” he said lovingly.

I felt a sudden pang of guilt as I thought of Fleur. “I’m sorry,” I said.

“You’re sorry you’re the only person I’ve ever loved?” He asked gently and I knew he was trying to ease things over.

“No. I’m not sorry about that. I feel privileged that I am and I want to be nothing but worthy of your love,” I said. 

“You are and so much more,” he said. We wrapped our arms around each other.

“Seeing as I can’t keep secrets, I wanted to let you know we’re going off after the wedding and having a week to ourselves for our honeymoon. Dr. Sullivan authorized it,” I said grinning.

Oliver looked at me surprised. “What?!” He said. I laughed. “Why wasn’t I able to see that?” He asked excitedly. 

“I tried a new mental technique to keep you from reading my mind,” I said laughing.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said pulling him into a kiss. “Just imagine our wedding night,” I said to him as I kissed all along his jaw.

“Yes, daddy,” he said and kissed me harder and tickled me. 

“How are you gonna call me daddy and tickle me!” I said laughing. 

“Well, I’d like to call you daddy as we fuck but seeing as I can’t do that right now, I’m gonna tickle you,” he said.

We laughed and kissed and rolled around the bed tickling one another. I was so in love. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.


	54. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I maybe could have written another chapter before the big day but I thought, why? And now.. the day we’ve been waiting for! I had SO much fun writing this. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Elio_

 

If I had a heart, I thought.

“You alright?” Lucien asked from behind me. He had a gray suit and a lovely red tie, to match Avery’s red dress. I looked at his reflection from the standup mirror I was standing in front off.

“Yeah,” I said.

He walked to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. “You look so handsome,” he said quietly.

I looked at my off-white suit. It was all one color, suit, shirt, bow tie. I had black leather slip on boots. I hadn’t intended on being in this color but Avery had seen it and I had tried it on and ... “This is it.” I had said.

I looked into Lucien’s eyes now. “You nervous?” He asked me.

“Anxious a bit, maybe,” I said. “I don’t want to mess up my vows.”

“Well, you wrote them so no one will know if you mess up or not,” he said. I grinned. I turned to face him. He hugged me. “Today marks the beginning of the most beautiful part of your life,” he said.

I nodded. “Thank you,” I said.

We parted and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. “Are you ready?” He asked. I nodded. “Let’s go then,” he said.

 

* * *

 

I was in the back of Lucien and Avery’s car. Avery had a red sparkling gown on. “How you doing honey?” He asked. His wig was short and blond, an asymmetrical bob. He looked beautiful as always.

“Good thank you,” I said.

“I’m so glad you went with that suit. You look amazing in it,” he said smiling. I grinned back.

I looked out the car window at the late evening sky. We would be starting as the sun began to set, as was the tradition with vampire weddings. We would emerge into the moonlight as a union. As one. If I had a heart, I thought again.

I was lost in my head and then we were pulling into the parking lot of the church. I let out a ragged breath. Lucien got out, Oliver and I couldn’t see each other until it began, some traditions had carried over from human weddings.

He came around and opened my door. “Come on,” he said with a smile. I got out and looked around. We walked into the church through the back. Red River was waiting for us. He looked great. He had a black suit and red tie. His long silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

“This way son,” he told me and I followed. We entered a small room. “Lucien you stay here, Avery I’m taking you to Oliver,” he said. Avery smiled and nodded. Red River turned back to me. “We’ll begin as the sun begins to set,” he said.

I nodded and smiled again. He left with Avery.

“So pretty,” Lucien said. I turned and saw he was softly touching the red riding hood vine. The leaves were green and glossy, the small red flowers a rich red and in bloom. I stepped close to it.

“It’s more beautiful up close,” I said.

“It so is,” he said. He looked at me. His eyes were so bright. “I’m so happy for you. So happy.”

I could feel it. He came and kissed my cheek I could feel the excitement and happiness bubbling in me. “I can’t wait,” I whispered. 

There was a knock at the door. “It’s time,” Lucien said. He went and picked up the vine, which had a gorgeous red velvet cloth underneath. We walked out of the small room and down a hallway. We turned a corner to the right and suddenly... there he was. My bite burned and throbbed. 

Oliver was in a classic black tuxedo, white shirt and black bow tie. It was simple and classic and looked so good on him. Nothing compared to his smile though the moment our eyes met. I stopped for a second and just smiled back. I kept walking. Avery stood in his gorgeous red gown with a small red velvet pillow, our rings on top. 

Olive held his right hand out to me and I took it with my left. “I love you,” he whispered.

 “I love you,” I replied.

I looked down the the chapel. There were red and white flowers at the end of the benches and a red carpet ran down the middle. The string quartet we had hired started playing Jesu, Joy Of A Man’s Desiring by Bach. That was our cue. Oliver and I walked down the center of the chapel towards Red River. Behind us, Lucien had the vine and Avery had the rings. I couldn’t believe it. My mind was there but wasn’t. All I could do was focus on Oliver. His eyes. His smile. I was aware of the guests, but wasn’t. We reached the front and Oliver and I turned to face each other. He gently held my fingertips. 

“My friends,” Red River started. “We are gathered here tonight to witness the union of Elio and Oliver, who will join in wedded matrimony.” 

I heard but wasn’t listening. All I could see was Oliver. That’s all I needed and wanted to see. “They have written their own vows,” Red River said and gestured to us to begin. Oliver and I had decided I would go first.

“Oliver,” I said in a loud and steady voice. “You are my life. You give me purpose for being. You are my world. No happiness could exist without you. I love you more today than I did yesterday and I will love you more tomorrow than I do today. My love can only grow stronger.” He smiled at me and I sighed. I smiled back. “I vow to love, honor, cherish and protect you for as long as we both shall be.” I raised his hands to mine and kissed them. I loved the way he looked at me. 

Red River turned to Oliver and nodded.

“Elio,” he said slowly. I couldn’t help but smile. “I have waited lifetimes for this day. You are my better half. The best half of my soul. The sun shines and sets with you and the moon only shines brighter. You’re the music in my heart and the guiding light of my soul. Without you, my life would not be possible.” I loved how tender his eyes looked. “I promise, from this day forward to love, honor, cherish and protect you for as long as we both shall be.” He raises my fingers to his lips. 

Red River stepped to us. He handed Oliver a knife. Oliver slid my suit up my wrist and in one swift motion cut through my skin. Red River held a bronze goblet underneath. He nodded and looked at Oliver. “Heal your beloved.”

Oliver leaned down and licked my wound. He gave me a small kiss at the end. The knife was then handed to me. I slid his suit and sleeve up and I quickly sliced through his skin. Red River was there to catch the blood. Oliver and I looked into each other’s eyes. “Heal your beloved.” I heard him say.

I leaned forward and slowly licked Oliver’s wound. I kissed the fresh pink line that would disappear in minutes. 

“Here, is your blood as one. This is a representation of your union as one.” 

Red River handed me the cup and I drank half of what was in there. Oliver than drank the rest.

“You will now exchange rings,” Red River says. “Who will bring them forward?” He asked.

“My beloved brother Avery,” Oliver said with a wonderful smile. 

Avery stepped forward and presented Red River the rings. They were thick, shiny silver beveled bands. It was my first time seeing them. I loved them. Simple and elegant and so us. I glanced up at Oliver and grinned. Red River handed Oliver a band.

“Do you, Elio, take Oliver to be your husband?” Red River asked.

“I do,” I replied. I watched as Oliver slid the band onto my left ring finger. We looked at one another. I would have blushed if I could have.

Red River handed me a band.

“Do you, Oliver, take Elio to be your husband?” Red River asked.

“I do,” Oliver said. I swallowed as I slid his band on his left ring finger. We looked at one another again.

“Now, the binding of the vine,” Red River said. “Who will bring it forward?”

“My beloved brother, Lucien,” I replied.

I watched as Lucien stepped forward. The vine was all green leaves now. I glanced at Oliver. I knew he had never seen this. Red River picked it up. Oliver and I held hands and stepped a little further apart so our arms were slightly extended. Red River clipped one end of the vine to my right shoulder and began wrapping it around my arm.

“It is said, in the first vampire wedding, a red riding hood vine was plucked from the earth, and wrapped around the arms of the two lovers showing they were now joined for eternity,” he said. He reached our hands and wrapped the vine so they were no longer visible. “In the eyes of the human and vampire law, you are now joined as one,” he said. “It is said the vine was green and when they confessed their true love and exchanged eternal vows, Mother Earth was pleased and showed her pleasure of the union by making the vine bloom.” He clipped the other end to Oliver’s shoulder. “By the laws of the earth, you are now one,” he said. This was one magic spell, the vines were always the perfect length for all couples even though all vines were always cut the same length.

“You are now one,” Red River said. “May the vine bloom as your union will bloom for all the days to come.”

Oliver looked at the vine as I watched him and slowly, all the small red flowers in the vine awoke from their slumber and bloomed and filled the vine with bright, rich flowers. Their scent was subtle and sweet. I heard the humans we had invited gasp and wow. I grinned. This always happened with humans. I loved it though. This meant the most to me. This was the vampire tradition.

“Oliver and Elio. You are now one. Kiss your husband!” Red River said and Oliver and I grinned and leaned in and kissed. At that moment all I saw was him. “My One,” I whispered. I was now complete.

 

* * *

 

_Oliver_

 

I almost felt as if it was a dreamed. Elio and I walked down the aisle, our arms joined in the now blooming vine. Red River walked behind us, Lucien and Avery behind him and behind them all the guests.

I couldn’t stop smiling. We reached the doors and stepped outside. The moon was beautiful. Full and it looked so large. So close to us. We looked up at it and looked at each other. He looked like a vampire angel if there ever was one. His pale skin and almost white tuxedo. He was perfection. His amber eyes were the brightest I had ever seen them. He nodded. We looked up at the moon. 

“We are now one!” We said and we heard the cheers of everyone around us. We came together and kissed again.

Elio had told me after this, Red River would unclip the vine and it would be wrapped in the cloth Lucien carried it out in. I was surprised when I saw Imogen step forward and whisper something to Red River. He nodded.

“I would now like to present to you my wedding gift,” she said. Imogen was in a beautiful dark green fitted dress. Her red hair sleek and wavy, gently falling over one side. She had a silver pin on the left side above her ear.

“Thank you,” Elio said.

“Thank you,” I echoed since I felt I should.

She stepped and hovered her hands over the vine and whispered some words in a language I didn’t understand. “The vine will now bloom as long as your love blooms. Always keep it above your bed,” she said.

Elio and I grinned. Red River stepped forward and he gently unclipped it at my shoulder and uncoiled it. I loved the scent it was soft and sweet. 

Once it was done, it was wrapped by Lucien. He walked back into the church.

“To the reception!” Elio said and everyone cheered.

 

* * *

 

Elio had rented the whole French restaurant and it was wonderful.The string quartet set up and they played Joy Of A Man’s Desiring again for us. We danced to it.

“You’re so beautiful,” I told him.

“As are you,” he replied.

We had dinner and then we had the delicious red velvet cupcakes Avery had made. His gift to us. They said E&O in beautiful edible chocolate. I couldn’t believe it. I caught my mom’s eye and she looked so excited. I laughed.

The night wore on and there was lots of dancing and everyone had a great time. Finally, it was time for us to make our exit.

Everyone came outside and cheered as Elio and I left and we got into his jag. It felt surreal. I was so happy. He was driving. He looked to the backseat and I saw the red riding hood vine, wrapped in the velvet cloth. Elio grinned at me and we took off.

I didn’t know where we were going for our honey moon as he hadn’t told me but we started driving north. Fast. I loved it.

“You’re speeding,” I said.

“I wonder why?” He asked me licking his lips.

“Can we read each other’s minds now?” I asked. We had made a pact, not to do it during the wedding or reception.

“No,” he said. I laughed and shook my head. He was going almost a hundred miles an hour but the ride was so smooth I could hardly feel it and wouldn’t have known it if it wasn’t for the blurry trees we passed and the his speedometer. 

“This is an almost four hour drive but we’re making it in record time,” he said. We did. He finally slowed to the legal limit and we turned into a winding drive way. Then a beautiful log cabin came into view. I grinned.

“Oh wow! I love this!” I said.

“Good,” he replied. We parked and he went to the back seat and got the vine and I got our luggage in the back. We jogged up the stairs. He opened it and stepped inside. “I’d give you a tour but -“ 

“Yeah. Later. Bedroom,” I said.

He laughed and ran and I ran after him. Up the stairs and down and into a large and beautiful room. “Come on,” he said. I dropped the bags and we walked to the bed. The headboard was a beautiful thick wooden one. Elio walked to the other side and laid the vine on the bed. “Take one end,” he said and I did. We laid it across the headboard. It fit perfectly. The red blooms looked... alive. “No matter what bed we own, the vine will always fit. It’s part of the magic,” Elio said softly.

I walked to the other side, wrapped him in my arms and kissed him.

“Our rings,” I said.

“They’re perfect and beautiful,” he whispered.

“They’re engraved,” I said. He slid his off and I mine and we looked inside both. **என்றென்றும்.** He looked at me and smiled. “What’s it say?” He asked softly.

“It means forever in Tamil,” I said. “It is one of the oldest languages on earth.”

He let out a soft breath. “Wow,” he said. I slid his ring back on and he slid mine back on.

I brought his ring to my lips and kissed it. “I am yours and you are mine, husband,” I said.

“Until the end of time, husband,” he replied. He stared into my eyes. “Now,” he said in a voice with an edge I had never quite heard. “Oliver,” he said. “Husband... Ravage me.”

 

 


	55. Wedding Night

I brought Elio’s ring to my lips and kissed it. “I am yours and you are mine, husband,” I said.

“Until the end of time, husband,” he replied. He stared into my eyes. “Now,” he said in a voice with an edge I had never quite heard. “Oliver,” he said. “Husband... Ravage me.”

The look in his eyes took my breath away. I should have said yes and grabbed him and thrown him on the bed but at that moment I was overwhelmed in every way. I slowly reached for him and slid off his suit jacket. I took mine off too. I took off my bow tie and unbuttoned my shirt. His eyes followed my fingers. Once the shirt was unbuttoned he stepped towards me, slid it open, pushing it past my shoulders and then running his hands across the top of my chest and down my body.

“Or should I ravage you, my baby vampire?” He asked me. I felt frozen in place by the intensity of his gaze. Had he always had this power over me? I almost felt as if I was a seventeen year old virgin again, amazed that I was with him. Amazed that he wanted me. Now we were married.

“I’m your husband,” I said softly.

“Indeed you are,” he said sliding my shirt down my arms. He undid my pants and pushed them and my boxers down. I slid my shoes off and stepped out of my pants. I was undressed and he was still fully dressed. I watched as he got down on his knees and took me in his mouth.

I groaned. I was hard in no time. His mouth was warm and wet and soft. His tongue swirled around me, caressing my shaft. He pulled me out and suckled the head. I slid my fingers in his hair. He slid me out fully and kissed across my lower abdomen. He stood up and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. I felt compeltely owned by him. Baby vampire. For the first time I felt I was. Regardless of what powers my mind had, I was all his.

He stepped back and looked up at me, sexy half smile on his face. “Undress me,” he said.

I started with his tie. I undid it and tossed it aside. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His soft shimmering skin growing more visible. Once his shirt was undone, he led me to the bed and sat me at the edge. He stood between my legs. His shirt was open and I slid my hands up and down his body. I undid his pants and pushed them down. His beautiful cock, semi hard, sprung out. My mouth literally watered. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside.

He stepped between my legs again. I ran my hands up the sides of his thighs to his hips. He lifted his right leg and placed his foot flat on the bed, to my left. I pulled him in. I took him in my mouth and sucked hard. He moaned and leaned his body into me. I slid my left hand along the outside of his right thigh, reaching behind his hips, squeezing his ass and sliding a couple of fingers inside of him.

He groaned and pulled on my hair. “Fuck, yes,” Elio said. He thrust his hips back and forth between my fingers and mouth. I loved the way he moaned and groaned. He tasted so good. He was so perfect in every way. He pushed deep into my mouth and came. I swallowed his release greedily. I was so hungry for it.

“Mmmmm, so good,” Elio said. I felt the satisfaction rolling off him.

“Can we read each other’s minds now?” I asked. He nodded. It felt good, the release of emotions and thoughts. I leaned in and kissed his lower abdomen. He pushed me back gently. He crawled on the bed after me and was quickly on me. On top of me. Owning me, possessing me. He loved it.

“You’re mine, husband,” he said with a growl. I felt a growl escape my throat in response to his.

“Yes,” I said. I looked at him above me. He gave me a sweet smile and then leaned down and kissed me. I felt his hand slide down my body.

“You’re so hard,” he said.

“For you,” I whispered.

I felt as he adjusted himself and then started sliding me into him. I wasn’t expecting that. After these several days without being in him, it was intense in every way. I gasped and moaned as I slid in. Once he was all the way in, he pulled me up into a sitting position. He wrapped his legs around me and kept me in. I bared my fangs and pierced his neck.

I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of it all. I was as deep as I could be in him, feeding from him. He gently, just barely moved his hips on me. The slight movement was enough and with me feeding him, I came. I gently licked his neck as the orgasm worked through my body. We held each other tight.

We looked into each other’s eyes. I was panting slighting. Elio leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for a while. The kisses becoming more intense and deeper. I was still inside of him. His hips had stared moving again and I was getting harder. Before I knew it I was fully erect again. I pushed up and got on top of Elio. His head was near the edge of the mattress. I grabbed it as I started fucking him. Hard. I couldn’t fuck him hard enough. I couldn’t be in deep enough.

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him and relentlessly ravaged his gorgeous body. The reality of my life now was sinking into me. Forever. With Elio. Being able to do this. Every night of the rest of my life. It made me want to go faster. Harder. Deeper. I heard his groans and moans. He whimpered slightly. I slowed a while and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him deeply and began moving my body against his again. I lost my concept of time. I just knew that I continued my sweet assault on his body for as long as I wanted and could. 

When I came it was deep inside him. I held him tight and wrapped him in my arms. “I love you,” I whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you just as much baby,” Elio said softly.

We laid there a while, catching our breath. I laid on his chest. The feelings that came off him were heavenly. I had never felt him so at peace. It was wonderful. I closed my eyes I saw his memories of the wedding ceremony. I showed him mine. I showed him how incredibly handsome he looked. How I felt when I slipped the ring on his finger. I found his left hand and kissed his ring. We laced our fingers together.

After a moment we shifted, cleaned up and got up. “Come on, I want you to see the back deck,” Elio said. He was completely undressed and he held a hand out to me. “No one is around for miles,” he said, grinning.

I grinned back and grabbed his hand as we walked out of the wood and glass French doors. I notice the cabin was on a bit of a hill. The moon was huge and gorgeous. The moon did something to me now. It felt so great on my skin. Bellow was beautiful, pristine wilderness. Lots of tees and a shimmering body of water in the distance. The deck was a decent size. 

“The upstairs is just the bedroom and a huge bathroom,” Elio said looking back at me. I walked to the edge of the deck and put my hands on the rail. Elio slipped between my arms and kissed me. I laughed as we kissed. He ducked out from in between my arms and went behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He slid his right hand down and stroked me. I jumped slightly, I was still really sensitive from all we had done.

“I want you, here, now,” Elio said. He pulled my hips to him and I felt him spread my legs. I grinned. He was so aroused. He wanted it, out here so badly. The moon felt wonderful. I felt his hands run up my back as I bent over.

I was surprised to feel his lips traveling the back of my left thigh. They continued up and I felt him bite my ass cheek. It made me laugh and I was hard in no time. I felt him spread me and then I felt his tongue lick around my sensitive skin and slide in slowly. It was incredible. I made me weak at the knees. My hands grabbed the wood railing.

His tongue slid in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue pleased me. His hands squeezed and caressed my skin. I moaned. It was incredible. I felt my body start tensing much sooner than I expected. Elio stood up and entered me then. I loved the feel of his hands in my hips, his finger tips digging into my skin.

He started gentle at first. Lovingly sliding in and out of me, kissing my back. _I’m so in love with you. I’m so happy and proud to be married to you, My Husband, My One,_ he said to me. The feeling of what he was doing to me physically and the emotions his words stirred in me were incredible. He took his time and gently made love to me for a good while.

He then picked up the pace. The level of arousal and excitement that he reached was like a frenzy. I remembered what he had said to me a few nights ago when we were at the park. I gripped the banister hard. I shut my eyes. I felt him claw his fingers down my back. 

“You’re mine,” he said with a deep growl. “Mine. All mine. For all the days to come.”

“Yes,” I said. “Yes, I’m all yours.”

“You’re mine in everyday,” he continued. “I’m your maker. I’m your husband. I’m your soul mate. You’re all mine.”

“All yours,” I said as a growl escaped my own throat. His words sunk into my skin. Into my soul. I liked it. No... no. I _loved_ it. I wanted it. I wanted to be his and be owned completely by him. It’s as if my whole being screamed for it.

My bite burned and pulsed to the point that it was almost painful. It had never been that intense before. He gave me a particular hard thrust and stayed in. “Did you feel that?” He asked me panting.

“Yes,” I replied. 

“Come for me,” he said. 

“Yes, daddy,” I replied and I felt his cock twitch inside me. I loved it. He reached around and barely touched me and I came. He then came, deep within me. If felt so good. It felt so right. We stayed there a minute, until he was done. He then slid out and, held me behind my shoulders and swept his arm under my knees and picked me up. It surprised me, of course. 

“My baby vampire,” he said softly, looking at me. I smiled up at him. I loved it. He walked into the house, holding me in his arms, and walked through the bedroom and into the large bathroom. He gave a look to the tub and it started filling up. He looked down at me again and gave me a sweet smile. “You have no idea how much I love you,” he said softly.

“I have a pretty good idea,” I replied.

We stepped into the lukewarm water and he placed me down gently. He grabbed a sponge and poured some body wash on it and began washing me gently. It was so relaxing. 

He straddled me and gently rubbed his fingers into the lather that was on my chest. “What are you doing?” I asked with a smile.

“Sshh,” he said. “Can’t I attend my husband?” 

I grinned. “I love the way you say husband,” I said. 

“Husband, husband, husband,” he replied and I laughed. He leaned in and kissed me. “Just relax baby,” he said, his lips still grazing mine. “Let daddy take care of you.”

I grinned and closed my eyes as he continued kissing me. The kisses were getting deeper. “Yes, daddy,” I said as soon as I could catch my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARLINGS: I won’t be posting for a week from Dec 25 to Jan 1. I will be back on January 2nd with a chapter to ALL my fics, all my CMBYN fics and my Captive Prince fic. I wish you all a very safe and happy Holiday season! Best wishes to you and your loved ones and family and many blessings for the New Year!  
> Hugs!  
> <3


	56. I Recognized You

Elio was taking his time. Now that we were reading each other’s mind he took me into his mind and let me see memories of his. He started with the first time he had made love to me when I was seventeen. I grinned.

“I remember that,” I said.

“Me too,” he replied.

He kissed me as he kept washing me. He put the sponge aside and ran his hands through the soap lather on my chest, gently pulling on my chest hair. He was soft and gentle and so loving. I could hear his thought and feel all he was feeling. “You’re so romantic,” I whispered.

“Sshh,” he said. “Just with you.” He kissed me passionately.

It was my turn to wash him now. I took my time as he had and gently and lovingly ran the soapy sponge over his body. I loved it. He loved it. I could feel it. By the time I was done washing him we were kissing deeply. His tongue slid into my mouth as we kissed. He moaned on my lips.

“Let’s go back to bed,” I said.

He chuckled. “Haven’t you had enough?” He asked me.

“It could never be enough,” I said.

“Hungry baby vampire,” he whispered into my ear as I kissed his neck. I pierced it and drank from him. I loved how he moaned. I loved his delicious blood. It truly made me feel alive. It made me feel invincible. I licked his neck and healed my bite. 

We rinsed off and made our way back to the bedroom, kissing the whole way. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him up. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around my hips.

“Fuck me against the wall,” he said panting.

I was so turned on. I pushed him against the wall beside the bed. I lifted his hips up and lined our bodies up.

“Fuck me,” he said. I let his body slide down on me. We both groaned. I pressed his back against the wall and began to fuck him as he had asked me too.

We looked into each other’s eyes. I loved how intense he looked. How beautiful he looked. _I love you so fucking much,_ I told him.

 _I love you too, baby,_ he said as I picked up the pace. I angled his body just right and rammed into him. I would never get enough. I would always need him and want him and desire him. I would always lust after his body. I would always, always want _**THIS.**_

Elio grinned as he read my thoughts and tightened his body around me. I groaned. It felt amazing. I squeezed his ass cheeks harder and pressed his lower back flat against the wall.

“So good,” he panted.

“It is,” I said as I stepped closer to wall. I pushed myself into him all the way. He moaned and closed his eyes. I loved pleasing him. “Is that good?”

“Fuck, yes,” he said panting. 

This made me grin. I grabbed him and stayed in him as I moved us to the bed. I lifted his arms and pinned them above him on the bed and as I began to thrust into him again. I loved the growl that started from deep within his chest and worked its way out of him. This was answered by a growl of my own. I wasn’t rough though. I wanted to enjoy making love to him. I wanted to enjoy the feel of my body sliding into his, being inside and then sliding out and back in.

I loved his body. I loved all it made me feel and all it made me want to do. I retracted my fangs and gently bit his chin. I loved the sounds he was making. He was half groaning half moaning as I slid into him. It was so sexy. I leaned in and sucked his neck as I continued to fuck him. They were long, steady thrusts and I could feel him beginning to tense. I kept the pace up as I licked and kissed and gently bit his neck.

“That’s it,” I murmured to him. I loved how I was pleasuring him. He kept moaning and groaning, the occasional growled escaped him, they were soft growls, almost like purrs. I loved this. I squeezed his hands. He shut his eyes as he arched his back, throwing his head back, exposing more neck. I went for it greedily. His legs tensed around me, his fingers squeezed mine. He was close.

“Yes,” I said as I kissed and sucked along his collarbone. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” I whispered.

I kissed up his neck, licked his skin and sucked right under his jaw. He was so close. I wanted to watch. I lifted up and went faster. He was right on the verge. I couldn’t help the smile I felt slowly curling my lips as I watched Elio slowly come undone underneath me. His whole body tensed and I loved how his nose crunched up and mouth open silently and how his body tightened around me as he climaxed. I slid in and stayed in deep. I emptied myself in him. I loved how his body quivered, how his head shook back and forth as he kept coming. I watched his release hit him on the abdomen and chest.

I let go of one of his hands and placed the tip of my index finger at the base of his twitching cock and grazed it up to the tip. He groaned. I wanted to suck him, knowing he was so sensitive. I slid out and down and took him in my mouth. He gasped and groaned. I felt him try to get away but I wanted this and wouldn’t let him. If he really wanted me off him, he was strong enough to push me away. I held his hips and sucked him.

He was groaning and panting. He fought me a moment but then he gave in and let me. I loved it. He got hard again and began the thrust up into my mouth. _Who’s the daddy now?_ I thought teasingly as I sucked him harder.

It happened faster than even I could register it and it caught me completely and utterly by surprise. One second I was sucking him, the next, he had pushed me down onto the bed, the heels of his palms pushing on the back of my shoulder blades, forcing my face and chest down on the mattress. He had spread my legs and was inside of me, fucking me. I was caught completely unaware. 

“Me!” He said with a deep growl. “I will always be daddy. Got that baby vampire?” He asked.

I could hardly catch my breath as he fucked me. He spread me wider and I cried out as he fucked me deeper. I felt his nails scratch down my back and then he grabbed a hold of my hips. I grabbed the sheets with my hands, trying to brace myself against the delicious assault he was administering.

 _Cat got your tongue baby?_ I heard in my head. I was so turned on it took me a moment just to form a coherent reply back. Just as I wanted to respond, I came. The orgasm rippled strongly all through my body and I could do nothing else but cry out in ecstasy.

He groaned too as he came in me. “Yes,” he said. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

We collapsed on the bed and I felt his soft, beautiful hands run up and down my body as he kissed all over my back. His kisses were sweet and loving and gentle. I was on cloud nine. I laid there, satisfied and limp and feeling so loved as all he was feeling washed over me. He loved me so much, I could feel it, and I could not love him any more than I did right at this moment.

“That was good,” he whispered as he laid on me.

I still couldn’t move. I was panting, but I could finally answer back. _Fuck yes,_ I said.

 

* * *

 

The rest of our weeklong honey moon truly wasn’t much different than our first night. I was happy that as vampires we didn’t have to worry much about silly things as sleeping or being wore out.

One time, as we laid on our sides and I was slowly making love him, I told him he had to come by the hospital on my lunch so I could make love to him then. He had laughed. I truly felt it, though, the moment I said it. Thinking back on it now, it was a truly silly thing to say. Elio had thought it was adorable.

  

We had two nights left and we were laying outside looking up at the sky. The stars were beautiful. They were endless and gorgeous. We were holding hands as we looked up at the night sky.

“I’m glad you turned me,” I whispered. 

We looked at one another. “I’m glad I turned you,” he said softly. “I’m going to take care of you forever.”

I smiled as I gazed at his beautiful face. “I want to take care of you too,” I said.

“You will,” he replied. “You are.”

We looked back up at the stars.

“I love you, Oliver,” he whispered.

“I love you, Elio,” I whispered back.

“That day on the train,” he whispered softly. “I didn’t meet you, I recognized you,” he said. “My other half. My One.” 

I could do nothing but stare at him. For just a moment I could have swore I felt my heart thump in my chest. He looked at me then and I knew he had felt the same. 

“I have never loved another,” I said. “If I came and didn’t find you, I just came back. Now, I am done. I am yours and you are mine and I am done searching. I can now exist in peace, in happiness and in love,” I told him. 

I was sure there were other beings that felt justas in love as we did right here and now. Songs and books and poems were proof of that. But I couldn’t help but selfishly think that no other two souls had ever loved as strong as we did. I like the thought. I let myself think that it was true and I thanked fate and the universe for giving me Elio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line: ‘I did not meet him, I recognized him’ was from a beautiful little video on YouTube on a channel called M2M about French poet and director Jean Cocteau. Timothée Chalamet narrated it. The full line said: “I did not meet him, I recognized him. L’amour m’a ravagé.” Which means ‘love ravaged me.’ And the way Timothée says it is unreal. Needless to say, it seemed just perfect for my immortal love story! Hope you enjoyed!


	57. Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio’s POV

The honeymoon was much too short. A week went by in a blink and then we were back to everyday life. Oliver went back to the hospital, saving children’s lives and I went back to working on opening more cafes and releasing our foods in grocery stores. The first would be rolled out in April.

Being married... suited me. I truly loved it. Every day felt so full of purpose, it was an insane feeling. I felt I belonged somewhere now. Oliver and I were a unit and there was someone who depended on me being there. I was needed. I couldn’t just pick up and go... I would be missed and that did something to me I hadn’t thought about or expected.

It would sometimes hit me the most at night, when the world was silent. More often than not, Oliver would feed from me and we would make love and he would sleep while I held him. It didn’t surprise me he slept every night. His job was mentally demanding and it made sense, even he, with his superior mental and physical capabilities, needed to recharge.

I would then think of _US._ Not me and him, boyfriends, fiancés, but us. A unit. We had been back just a few week weeks when I thought we should leave the apartment and buy a home. A real home with a backyard and maybe get a dog. A cat. A fish. A child. I stopped thinking then. I just stopped that night but the thought lingered and I made sure I only thought of it when he was at work.

Two weeks later Avery and I had toured the factory that was making our food and talked to the director. We were pleased with what we saw. We were about an hour drive from Toronto and on the way back I thought I would speak my mind to Avery. 

“Do you and Lucien ever want to have kids?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Avery looked at me and smiled. “We have been talking about it lately, actually,” he said. “Adoption. Have you and Oliver?”

I shook my head. “No,” I said. “No it’s just been me letting my mind wander,” I said. “Maybe once he’s done his residency and we buy a house or whatever.” 

“You two would make amazing parents,” he said sweetly.

“As would you both,” I replied. 

Avery nodded. “I think it may be good for Lucien,” Avery said. “A baby. Caring for and raising him or her. Nurturing them.” 

I nodded, understanding. I felt that for myself sometimes too. Forming a bond and caring and nurturing someone. I had that with Oliver. A part of me wanted it even more. “Yeah,” I said. “Nothing like an orphan vampire finding home,” I said.

“That’s what Lucien says,” Avery told me.

I just nodded and then changed the subject.

 

* * *

 

It was mid May when Oliver told me Abidemi wanted to come and visit us.

“Oh, when does he want to come?” I asked.

“He told me to ask you,” Oliver said with a grin as he said beside me on the couch.

I had been going over emails in my laptop. He lifted my legs and laid them across his lap. He started massaging my feet. “Shouldn’t it be me rubbing your feet?” I asked. “You’re the one that walks around all day.”

“Nah,” Oliver said. “Your feet are so much more gorgeous than mine.” He lifted my right foot and kissed the top of it.

I shut my laptop and put it on the coffee table. “You’re bad at hiding things you’re feeling guilty about.”

Oliver stared at me. He slid closer and pulled me onto his lap. He looked into my eyes. “We finished going through all of Fleur’s knowledge of The Circle,” he said softly. I looked into his eyes and stayed quiet. He took a deep breath in. “Although it’s extremely valuable, it’s really just the tip of the iceberg,” he said softly. “We are thinking that it would be best if we gather the memories of all The Circle members.”

I clenched my fists. “That wasn’t part of the plan,” I said.

“I know baby,” he said. I could see and feel the pleading in his eyes. I hated how he felt. His need to do this clashed with my hatred of this mission he and Abidemi were on. He felt it, all my anger and resentment. “Baby, please,” he said.

“What has Themistius ever done to you? To me? To us?” I couldn’t help but say what I felt. I was anxious when I thought of what he was truly doing.

“There is more than enough reason to believe he goes after any vampire that shows extra powers and killing them,” Oliver said. “If he ever heard of you, he’d kill you!” He said emotionally.

I knew it was futile to try to change his mind but that didn’t prevent me from hating this. I hated the thought of him putting himself out there and in danger for the sake of others who would never thank him or mourn him if something happened. He heard all my thoughts, of course, and his face softened and he held me tight. Of course, this was just him. He did this professionally. Save lives.

“How?” I asked. 

He looked up at me. “We have the names of all The Circle members, thanks to Fleur. We know where they all live. Abidemi and I would go together and get close and read their minds.”

“How close do you have to get?” I asked.

“Within a hundred feet at least,” he said softly.

“So he wants to come so you two can make a plan of how to go about doing this,” I said. “It isn’t just a friendly visit to see how we are.”

“Elio,” Oliver said.

I sighed. “Ok. Ok. I know. I know.” I glanced down at him and felt all my anger and hostility melt. Oliver felt it and held me tightly.

“I need your support,” he said softly. 

I closed my eyes. I shifted and straddled him and wrapped my arms around him. “You have it,” I said. “You just have to understand,” I told him. “You mean everything to me.” 

“Baby, I know. I’ll be careful, you know this. Abidemi and I are both married men and we’re not being careless. We’re being incredibly careful, and to be honest with you, this will be the easy part. Both he and I can control these vampires -“ 

“So you think,” I said furrowing my brow. “You don’t know who they are.”

“No we don’t,” He said smiling up at me, caressing me. “But there was one member who seemed the least dangerous and we’re starting with them.”

I looked down at his blue eyes. “Ok,” I said. He nodded and held me close. “Tell Abidemi he can come in three weeks. He can stay in your apartment. We’ll have a dinner party. He can taste our new foods.” 

Oliver grinned. “Ok,” he said and began kissing my neck. 

I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt his hands inside my shirt, caressing up my chest and around my back. He slipped it off me. I chuckled as he peppered my chest with kisses.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” I whispered and he stood up and carried me there. He laid me on the bed and undressed for me. He laid back on top of me.

“What did ever do to deserve you?” He asked.

I looked up into his eyes. “It’s me that should be asking that,” I said as I pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

Abidemi and Imogen came. We did indeed have a dinner party and Avery proved to be an amazing host. On the evenings when Oliver and Abidemi would talk about how they would go about infiltrating The Circle, I told Imogen I felt like her and I were married to mobsters, being kept on a need to know basis of their husbands illegal activities. This made Imogen giggle.

“We’re like Kay in The Godfather,” Imogen said. “Like that classic scene where the door is closed and she’s out there in the hallway, eyes full of despair.” 

“Yes!” I said. We had some blood and I had poured some vodka in it. I was glad Abidemi had brought Imogen. I liked her a lot. “Let’s watch them!” So we did. All three. Oliver and Abidemi humored us and laughed at our silly comments and it was all an attempt at keeping Imogen and I appeased.

We made the best of it though and I didn’t ask many questions then. I wanted to not think about what Oliver and Abidemi were planning to do.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Oliver to take his first weekend away. He was leaving in mid July, on a red eye Friday morning and would be back Sunday night. It turned out half of The Circle members were scattered in Europe. One in Asia and the rest in north and South America.

“You’ll be going on a world tour then,” I had said.

The weekend came and went and then another was planned about three weeks later. Then another about a month after that. Then one the week of Halloween. 

The weekends he was gone I would go and stay with Lucien and Avery and it felt good to be with family. I called Imogen and she told me she too would stay with friends. “The house feels empty without him,” she told me.

“I know. I hate being in our bed alone,” I told her. 

“You still have the red riding hood vine?” She asked me.

I grinned. “I do and it’s still in full bloom and wonderfully fragrant in the softest and sweetest way. Thank you.” I said.

The final weekend away for the year was a two weekends before Thanksgiving. It was discussed he would not leave for the holiday season and he agreed right away. This made me happy.

We travelled to Texas for Thanksgiving with his parents and I was nervous but it was really nice. I loved hearing his mom talk about Oliver as a child and showing me photo albums. His parents were warm and welcoming and surprisingly their three dogs were friendly. More friendly than I expected, since usually dogs avoided us since they didn’t understand how we were dead but there. Melanie had stocked up on all kinds of blood and she and I made some Vampire friendly food using Avery’s recipes.

The day after thanksgiving, Oliver and his dad went to get a Christmas tree for his parents home and that left me and his mom Melanie at home.

“So,” she said as I helped her bring up boxes of Christmas decorations from the basement. “Have you and Oliver thought of children?” She asked.

I glanced at her and was glad I couldn’t blush. “I have,” I said.

She looked at me and beamed. “Well, I’m sure you’re thinking about waiting until Oliver is done with his residency,” she said.

“Yes,” I answered. And have killed Themistius, I thought to myself.

“Well, whenever the time is right,” Melanie said with a warm smile.

  

Time passed pretty quickly and suddenly it was five days before Christmas. I had bought Oliver something I knew he wanted and had been cemented in me when we had gone to Texas.

Of course, as always, it was a bit of a challenge for him to not figure it out, but I worked around it and had actually gotten really good at keeping my thoughts from being read.

Finally, Christmas morning came and I got up early to retrieve the present I had gotten. I had left it with Avery and Lucien for a day. I entered our apartment and walked to the bedroom. I was happy Oliver was still sleep. I released the present.

I grinned as I watched the Rhodesian Ridgeback puppy walk across the bed and begin to lick his face. Oliver was confused for a moment and then sat up and realized what was going on. I grinned as I saw the look of surprise. I had put a red bow around the puppy’s neck and Oliver touched it and I loved the way he looked at me. If I had a heart it would be melting, I thought.

Oliver grinned at my thoughts. He picked up the puppy and got out of bed and came and kissed me. “Baby,” he said. “Thank you so much.” 

He wrapped his arms around me and I rubbed his chest as the puppy licked my nose. “You’re so very welcome,” I said.

We walked out and I showed him all the things I had bought for the puppy. Food and toys and a leash. Oliver was excited and we fed him and then took him out for a walk. 

I had bought him a sweater and Oliver put it on him and we walked out. We were holding hands and I could feel the happiness radiating off him.

“What are going to name him?” I asked.

Oliver shook his head. “Gonna take a few days and when I get to know him a name will come,” he said. I chuckled and nodded. “So it’s been 10 months of wedded bliss,” he said.

I looked up at him. “Yeah,” I said.

“And this coming year is my last year of my residency,” he said. “By the time we’ll be celebrating our second wedding anniversary I’ll be a doctor.”

“Yes,” I said.

“Maybe...” he said and trailed off.

I heard him. _Maybe the next addition to our family won’t be a pet._

I glanced up at him and he looked at me. “Maybe,” I said. 

He grinned and kissed me. “I love being married,” he said.

“So do I baby,” I said.

“Not worries about your lethal predator reputation anymore?” He asked.

I looked up at him. “I’d like to see anyone try to test me,” I said softly.

He grinned and shook his head. “No one would dare,” he said. He wrapped his arm around me and we started making our way home.


	58. First of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Change:  
> Ladies and Gentlemen, the role of the “puppy” shall now by played by an adorable Rhodesian Ridgeback. 
> 
> Thank you SH141BeyondBakerstreet for your helpful advice. 
> 
> The change has been made in the previous chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

I walked around making sure everything was perfect. I checked my watch again. Abidemi and Oliver had landed in Milan almost two hours ago. Oliver should be here soon.

I looked around the villa and smiled. We were taking a short vacation to celebrate two things. One, this last trip was the last needed by Oliver and Abidemi in their quest to infiltrate The Circle. Two... it would be our first wedding anniversary in two days.

Our first. Our first of many. I heard Shadow coming down the hallway. I knelt down and he eagerly licked my face. “Hey,” I said laughing. “Did you miss dad? Did you miss dad? I know, I know, so do I. So do I,” I told him. I sat on the floor and he sat on my lap and kept kissing me.

Shadow was perfect. He was so loving with Oliver and I and very protective. It was funny, I had always felt dogs didn’t like me after I had turned, but maybe it was because I had not raise them from being a puppy. Oliver and I had busy lifestyles so we hired a dog nanny for Shadow. She too was a vampire and she was perfect and loving with our fur baby. He wasn’t too sure about others and still was working on getting used to Lucien and Avery, but I felt he would come around to them. Abidemi though, he disliked. “It’s because I’m a shape shifter,” Abidemi said.

“Is that why?” I asked a bit amused.

“Maybe if I shift into animal form?” Abidemi had asked, as if to himself.

“I mean, he’s still a puppy but they were bred to hunt lions so, let’s see what he does with another large cat,” I said with a huge grin.

Abidemi has just given me a look. I wondered if one time he might charm me and make me slap myself or something. Maybe after Themistius was toast.

I sat there, Shadow on me panting calmly. He suddenly perked up and I smiled. “I hear him too. I feel him. Do you feel him or is that just a vampire thing?”

Shadow gave a soft bark.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your doggy feelings,” I said. I stood up Shadow stood up alert and wagging his tail. We walked to the door. I knew Oliver was walking towards it. I swung the door open and Shadow bounded out. He was whining and jumping all over Oliver. I laughed as I looked on.

“Oh! Did you miss me? Did you miss me? I missed you. I missed you so much!” Oliver said kneeling down and letting our dog lick him all over. It was... adorable. _Fuck sakes I am such a fucking softie for those two,_ I thought to myself.

“Well don’t sound so annoyed by it,” Oliver said looking at me laughing. “I’m your husband and this is our fur baby, so it’s ok if you have a soft spot for us.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He finally got up and made his way to me. We hugged and kissed and he stepped inside. He looked around the entrance hallway of the villa.

“It’s so gorgeous,” he said. “Perfect place for our anniversary.”

“Indeed it is,” I said. “So,” I sighed. “How was your last infiltrating expedition.”

“Good,” he said. “But we have all the time in the world to talk about that. Right now, while we’re here I just want to focus on you and us,” he said rubbing Shadow’s head. “Nothing else, baby,” he said.

We made our way upstairs so he could put his luggage in the bedroom. I had a doggy bed and plenty of toys for our pup and Oliver and I spent a while playing with him. He finally got a little wore out and laid on his bed. Oliver said he needed a bath and so we walked into the bathroom together and got into the tub together. I laid back and rested on him, my back to his chest.

“I’ve missed you,” he said. “I hate feeding on synthetic blood while I’m away.”

“Poor thing,” I said softly. 

“Are you mocking me?” He asked playfully.

“I’m not mocking you,” I said chuckling. 

“You’re mocking me I can’t believe it. I’m pouring my heart out, saying how much I miss you and how horrendous synthetic blood is and you’re mocking me!” 

We laughed and he kissed down my neck. “I’m so glad we decided to install these tubs,” I said. “That way your giant legs can fit in here.”

“You love my giant legs,” he said.

“I do,” I answered running my hand up and down his thigh. I caressed his knee. “No more going away for a while right?” I asked softly.

“Not for a while,” he said, kissing my cheek and down my neck. He caressed my chest.

We spent a relaxing moment in the tub. When we were done we moved to the bedroom.

“Feed me, please,” he said.

We got on the bed and I climbed on top of him, straddling him. He pierced my neck. I could feel how hungry he was. I loved it, of course. I loved how he moaned. I picked up his wrist and bit down on it, feeding from him. It felt good. We fed and I could feel his blood flowing through me and feeling all his satisfaction now that we were together again. He was done feeding and licked me and started kissing my neck and across my collar bone. 

“You taste so good,” he whispered against my neck.

“Hmm,” I said as I ran my right hand up the back of his neck into his hair. “You must have really missed me,” I whispered back.

“I did,” he said. “But you are just absolutely delicious.”

We kissed a while longer. The kisses became more intense. _I need to be inside you baby Vampire,_ I told him and I felt his erection react to what I had said. I got off him and slid down and pulled him down by his legs until he was flat on his back. I leaned over him and took my time kissing and licking down his firm body.

I could feel how good it felt to him. I enjoyed the feeling of arousal that was emanating from him. I gave his erection one long lick and sucked his head clean and then I spread his legs. I slowly kissed and licked his left inner thigh and then I pierced it. I loved how he gasped and moaned. He tasted so good. Arousal and adrenaline was coursing through his blood and it turned me on so much.

I pulled my fangs out and hooked my arm under his left knee and entered him quickly. My fangs were still out. I could feel the blood drip from them and down the sides of my chin. I saw Oliver’s fangs come out as a response to what he saw. I grinned. The blood from his bite slid down his leg and I watched as it got on his erection. I stroked it. Blood was all over his leaking cock. I started fucking him hard. I could smell the blood and I could smell his need for me to fuck him. His body was begging for it. 

“Daddy is going to take good care of you,” I said as I pounded in him hard and fast. He was so good and opened up for me. He wanted me as deep as I could be. His body was so receptive. I loved it. “You need this don’t you?” I asked him. I bared my fangs at him. It felt too good. “You need me to fuck you.” 

“Yes!” He gasped between pants. 

I pulled out and took him in my mouth. He groaned loudly. His cock was so hard and so in need of attention. The taste of his blood and semen was... I had no words to describe. It tasted like heaven. I slid him out and pierced his other inner thigh. My mouth was full of blood when I took his cock in my mouth again. It was messy and some blood spilled out but I loved it. I smeared the blood into his skin. He came in my mouth. I was so pleased. I was so fucking pleased by this.

“Fuck me!” He said as his body writhed from the pleasure the orgasms was giving him. “Fuck me now! Please!”

I straighten. “Only because you asked me so nicely baby,” I said to him, grinning. 

I slid into him again. I was taking my time, but I was putting as much force as I could behind each thrust. He would cry out and pant and shake. “Tell me if it’s too much,” I told him. He just shook his head no. And then I would thrust in, as hard as I could. A growl would escape my throat as I shoved my cock inside him. He was so beautiful. Gorgeous and golden and mine. _All mine._

“Yes, daddy,” he said. 

I grinned. “You’re all mine aren’t you?”

“Fuck yes!” He cried out as I slammed my body into him again.And again. And again. And again. Over and over and over. I reached down and began to stroke him. He started getting close again. I felt him tensing and tightening around me. I let go of him. 

I started going in and out slower. My hands were all over him. I wanted to please him. My moves were slower, more deliberate and sensual.

“I love you,” I told him.

“I love you,” he replied.

He arched his back and moaned. It was beautiful to see him like this. “You take me so well,” I whispered and kept on with my deliberate strokes. I ran my hands all over him. I loved how he threw his head back. Every nerve in his body was so receptive. I could tell how sensitive his skin was to my touch.

I hooked both his legs under my arms and held his hips. He was beautifully like this, opened up to me. He was truly all mine. All mine. I kept hearing him in my head. _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._

I loved it. I loved him. I loved us. 

“Come for me again, baby,” I told him.

I watched him as he came. I slid in him and felt him tighten around me and then I came. It felt so good. “You’re so good to me,” I said as I lowered his legs and laid on him. We were messy and panting and holding each other tight.

“We’re gonna need another bath,” he said after a while.

I chuckled. “Yes,” I said.

“Then after the bath or shower, we can come back to bed and you can feed me again.”

“Again?” I asked, opening my eyes and raising my eyebrows. 

“I’ve just had a lot of strenuous activity and I was already half starved from not having your blood for three days. 

I closed my eyes and grinned. “Hungry baby vampire.”

“Starving baby vampire,” he said.

I chuckled as I held him tight. He was so perfect in every way. We finally got up and showered and made our way back to bed. We didn’t bother dressing. We dried ourselves and that was it.

Oliver laid on his side and pulled me into him, his chest to my back. He wrapped his arms around me and began to feed from me, his fangs piercing the bottom left side of my neck. The little moans and noises he made as he drank were music to my ears. I closed my eyes and just relaxed as he fed. I loved feeding him. It still felt so intimate.

Once he was done I felt him lick my neck. He again pulled me close to him. We settled comfortably.We fell asleep in no time. I was relaxed and it was wonderful.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I were laying, spooning, just like we were in bed. Everything was bright, the moonlight shining down on us. Shadow was jumping around as if playing with something. The moonlight felt good on my skin. “Where are we?” I asked. 

“Don’t know,” he said softly. This is just how you make me feel.”

I turned and kissed his chest. “You are amazing,” I said.

“So are you,” he replied. 

“We both are then,” I said looking up at him.

“But you more than me,” he said softly as he leaned in and kissed me.

I felt... just so very happy. “Sometimes I wonder who I am,” I said more to myself than him. I had felt like I had wanderer for so long it still felt unreal I had a home and truly belonged to a family. 

“Elio. Vampire Elio. My reason for being and the love of my life,” he answered.

I smiled and pulled him closer. “Thank you,” I said.

“You’re welcome baby. Happy anniversary,” he said.

“Happy anniversary my darling,” I answered and closed my eyes as his lips met mine.


	59. Weekend Trip

In the months following our wedding anniversary life took a domesticity that I truly enjoyed. Fran, our dog nanny was a heaven sent. She absolutely loved Shadow and he her and she told us that although the she hardly did this, if we ever needed a doggy sitter for prolonged periods of time for vacation, she would take him to her home and watch him. We loved that but didn’t have anything planned in the immediate future.

When the summer came, Oliver and I started looking around for homes. Everything I saw downtown had such a small yard. I recalled his home in Texas and the massive yard he had. He saw the image flash in my head as we looked at homes on hot July day.

“Is that what you want baby?” He asked me. “A house out in the country?” He looked at me so lovingly. 

“Shadow needs room,” I said. “And we could get another dog also and horses and...” I stopped myself from saying more. 

“Well, then maybe we need to rethink things then and go back to the drawing board?” I nodded.

So we did and started expanding out and looking for land to buy. Mid September we bought a 30 acre piece of land about 45 minutes from the city. I couldn’t be happier. Come the spring time we would start with building our home. We would be planning it out during the winter months. 

Oliver finished his residency at the end of November. We spent thanksgiving with Lucien, Avery and Red River. His parents came and visited us for Christmas. They fell in love with Shadow and how could they not? He was perfect.

Oliver started as a doctor in mid January of the following year. I was so incredibly proud, as was Dr. Sullivan. I could hardly believe how perfect life was. We celebrated our second wedding anniversary. We went away for the weekend and left Shadow with Fran and I couldn’t believe how much we missed him and how happy it made me to have him almost topple me over when we went to go pick him up after we returned. We had gotten a large SUV to accommodate him.

As if life couldn’t get any better it suddenly did in April when we broke ground on our home. I couldn’t wait to move in. Shadow loved going out there and running. I loved running with him. He and I played tag. Oliver laughed when I told him. I told him to watch us. “I’m it!” I yelled to him and he took of running and I chased after him. It was great fun.

 

It was mid May and Shadow had gone on a hike with Fran. I had picked him up at her home at around 5 in the afternoon. We got home about half an hour later and I had drank some blood as we settled on the couch. Shadow was on top of me and we were relaxing. I suddenly sensed Oliver and it surprised me. He normal didn’t get home till about 8 at night.

I furrowed my brow and his presence only grew stronger then I heard his voice. He wasn’t alone. Then I heard Abidemi’s voice.

“Fuck sakes,” I said closing my eyes.

I heard the key slide into the lock. Shadow jumped up and barked as he went to the door. Oliver stepped in and greeted him lovingly and then I heard the soft growl.

“Friend, I don’t mean you no harm,” Abidemi said.

“He knows you want to take away his daddy,” I said, sitting up on the couch.

“But you’re he’s daddy,” Abidemi said.

“No I’m his dad. Oliver is daddy. He’s the softie,” I said.

“Says the man who curls up with him every morning after I get up to shower and go to work,” Oliver says with a grin. I grinned back.

“Abidemi, I thought as a wedding present I wouldn’t get unannounced visits for a decade,” I said.

“Well he -“

“Bro sensitive code doesn’t count. I want at least a few weeks notice,” I said.

“And I apologize Elio,” he said. “But as Oliver and I scanned memories we came across something interesting we wanted to compare in person. I promise thought I will stay out of your hair.”

That was a promised he failed at miserably. Abidemi stayed for six weeks. Thank god Imogen joined him on week two.

“We’re back to being mob wives,” she said. Shadow absolutely loved Imogen and I wasn’t surprised. She would come with me on Saturdays when Oliver worked and we would see what had been built in the house and Shadow would run his heart out.

They left in July. The house was practically done and Oliver sometimes, but mostly Avery and I shopped for furniture. That was a fun time. I was happy we would be in our home and settled for Oliver’s birthday.

And we were. It was wonderful to say the least. Avery made him a special cake and he and I sat on our front porch and watched the sunset as Shadow ran around.

“Maybe it’s time to get him a brother or sister,” I said.

“A puppy or human one?” He asked. I looked at him. “It’s a four bedroom home we built,” Oliver said. “I didn’t think we would just leave the bedrooms empty. I grinned and leaned in and kissed him. 

 

The Sunday of Labor Day weekend Oliver got up and he and Shadow went out to jog. I reminded him he didn’t need to work out that he would never age and his muscles were forever. He told me he wanted to clear his head. This struck me as odd but I said nothing.

They were gone for over an hour and then I went downstairs to greet them as they came in the house. I fed Shadow his breakfast. He ate and then plopped down on the couch, on his back and legs up in the air and snored loudly as he napped. Oliver and I curled up in the love seat.

“So, I’m gonna take a little weekend trip to Ireland with Abidemi,” Oliver said.

I nodded. Right. “For saving the world purposes,” I said. I had felt this coming. He had some guilt lingering in him since he came back from his jog.

“Yeah,” he said. “But it’ll be quick. We’ll leave early Saturday and fly back Sunday night. I’ll be back Sunday night. I will be in bed with you Sunday night. I’ll only be gone one night.”

I nodded. “You know Saturday’s is hike day for Fran and Shadow,” I said.

“Yes,” he told me smiling. “Just one night my two babies will be alone.”

“I’m gonna let him have your side of the bed,” I said.

Oliver laughed and leaned in and kissed me. He looked over my face with a loving expression. “God I’m so happy,” he whispered.

“Good,” I said. “Don’t throw it away by doing something careless in your quest to save the world.”

“I don’t plant to,” he said.

I looked into his eyes. “What has Abidemi seen in store in your world saving expeditions?” I asked. I saw the worry cross his face and I sat up straighter. “What?!” I asked.

“He just said that he felt something happening in September,” Oliver said softly. 

“Something?” I asked. Oliver wouldn’t meet my gaze. “SOMETHING?!” I said loudly. Shadow jerked awake and turned onto his stomach. “What the fuck does that mean?” I asked.

“He doesn’t know -“

“Morherfucker sees the future!” I said suddenly full of rage. “He doesn’t get to drop bombs like this and then say he doesn’t fucking know!” I glared at Oliver. He took my hand in his and I suddenly felt a wave of calmness wash over me. “Oh no you don’t,” I said yanking my hand away. All my rage flooded me back. “I’m allowed to be pissed!” I said. I got up and went outside with Shadow. He and I ran around a lot.

By the time we came back in he was so exhausted. I gave him some treats and he and I laid on the couch and I made myself nap. I was still mad. 

The rest of the day was a bit tense but by the time we got to bed at night I felt no anger just worry. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe,” I said to him.

“Oh baby, I am. I promise. I always will be. I love you,” he said.

I caressed his hair as I fed him and held him tight all night.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later he took off. I had said why didn’t he and Abidemi wait until October to fly but he said Abidemi said that whatever was meant to happen would happen whenever they took their trip anyway, and Abidemi said he felt it be better in September.

“Fucking vague as fuck,” I had whispered angrily. “If I was calling him for psychic advice I’d want my money back!” I said. Oliver had said he was sorry and had kissed me until I had begun to feel better.

Oliver had left before the sun was up. He kissed me and Shadow, who was on his side of the bed as I had promised and went. I went back to sleep. Finally I awoke and the sun was up. We went downstairs and I let Shadow go outside and then fed him when he came back in. We lounged around all day. We had a short walk and then had lunch. “Remember Fran and you are hiking so preserve your energy,” I told him and he barked softly in acknowledgment. 

Fran showed at about 2:30 and after a short chat they took off. I grabbed my laptop and started answering some emails. I opened up a file that needed my signature. I smiled. Johan was buying the tattoo shop. He deserved it. I finished with my electronic signature and then texted him and let him know it was done. 

I walked to my kitchen to warm up some blood. I poured it in a cup and put it in the microwave and then I head the unmistakable sound of a door closing. I spun around.

Bastien.

“Hello my love,” he said softly.

I wanted to kill him. Destroy him. Annihilate him. I couldn’t move.

“You’re so strong,” he said. “So much stronger than I remember.”

I couldn’t even speak. My microwave beeped.

“Kneel,” he said. 

Terror flooded me as my knees slowly bent and I fell down on to them. He grinned. Hatred flooded me again. 

“Stand,” he said.

Again, my body responded. Terror washed over me again.

He laughed. “I will let you speak but only if you’re well behaved. The moment you say something unsavory, you will be silenced.” We stared at one another. “Speak.”

My mouth opened and I let out a breath. “How are you doing this?” I asked. 

“I have friends in high places,” he said walking over to me. Everything else was frozen. I couldn’t move my arms or legs. 

I stared into his eyes. “Why? Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone!”

He looked hurt. “I love you so much -“

“You’re insane! This isn’t love, Bastien! This is unhealthy! Leave!”

“Oh I am,” he said. He walked to me and took my face in his hands. “I am leaving and you’re coming with me.” He leaned in and kissed me and let my fangs out and bit him, slicing his lip open. “Fuck!” He yelled out in pain and slapped me. My head jerked to the side. The sudden impact was painful but I recovered quickly. “Look around,” he said hatefully. “This will be the last time you see this place.”

I opened my mouth to speak but found I couldn’t. He grinned as he licked his lip, healing it. “Follow me,” he said and turned around and I got up and followed.

We walked right out the front door. My black jag was out there. He locked my front door and we walked down the stairs. “Oh,” he said and turned to me. “I left a sweet little note on the pillow of your bed telling Oliver you realized what a huge mistake this all was and to not bother looking for you.” He turned and we walked down to my car. 

Oliver would never believe that. He would see the red riding hood vine in full bloom. My bite suddenly throbbed. Yes, there was that too. Oliver would never fall for it. 

“Get in and put your seatbelt on,” Bastien said.

I did. So he could give me physical commands but he couldn’t read my mind. We started driving. All I had to do was look where we were going.

“Sorry my darling,” Bastien said. “But I can’t have you knowing where my secret lair is. Sleep.”

And with that word my world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on tumblr
> 
> [StarFromPhoenix](https://starfromphoenix.tumblr.com) 


	60. A Matter Of Time

_Wake up._

I gasped and woke up. I didn’t know where I was I don’t know how much time had passed since Bastien had taken me from my home. I was in a small but lovely home. The wood floors were shiny and the walls had many pantings. There was a nice large fireplace with a fire going. The wall adjacent was full of books. 

“Welcome home,” Bastien said with a happy sigh. “I know you love to read so all those are yours,” he said pointing to the books. “Follow me,” he said and my feet did as he said. We walked through a lovely wooden arch and there was a small wooden round table and at the end an upright piano. The curtains, like the ones in the living room, were drawn. “I’m sorry I only have room for an upright for the moment, my love, but after you have behaved a while I will get you a bigger one.”

He looked at me and smiled. His lip was healed. I stared back. “I will give you another chance to speak,” he said. I gazed into his eyes. He seemed taken aback a moment and just looked at me. “Speak,” He said softly.

I stood there quietly staring at him still. “You would be ok with this? Holding me prisoner?”

He put his hands on his hips. He had his hair shorter now, in a modern cut. I suddenly remembered the day I met him. “You told me the day you met me you loved me,” I said.

“Because I did,” he said to me.

“How could you, you didn’t even know me!” I stared into his eyes. “You didn’t know me, you still don’t!” I said angrily.

“I know you better than anyone!” He yelled angrily. “I made you!” 

“You don’t know me. You knew half of me,” I said. “I became whole when I met Oliver. We are soulmates.”

“Do not speak his name,” Bastien said.

I lifted my chin, defiant. “Silence me if you want,” I said. “If I don’t speak it I will think it. He’s a part of me and I’m a part of him. He is My One. My blood sings in his veins and his sings in mine and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it!” My bite pulsed and burned. I shut my eyes it burned so much. I turned my face away from him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

I kept my eyes closed. The burning and the pain lasted a few seconds longer and then began to ebb away. _Oliver,_ I thought. _Oliver baby, come find me. I love you._

“I’m tired,” I said. 

“Follow me,” he said and I did. We walked back out to the living room through an archway. We turned left and I looked behind me and saw a solid wood door. Down the hallway we entered a large bedroom. There was a smaller fireplace and a large flat screen mounted on top. The bedroom had a four poster bed. Bastien pointed to the door on the right. “That’s the bathroom,” he said. He glanced at me. “You need a bath,” he said. “Undress. Slowly.”

I glared at him as I did. He sat on the bed and watched me. He looked pleased.

“I would never freely do this for you,” I said. 

“You did once,” he said.

“No, never did. You enjoyed undressing me too much,” I said and I knew it was true.

He glanced up at me. “Why didn’t you love me?” He asked me.

I took a deep breath in and out. I was now standing naked in front of him. I disliked it but I wasn’t too bothered by it. He had seen me naked before. I didn’t want to think what else he could command me to do thought. I wanted to keep my mind sharp. “I’m hungry,” I said.

“Oh! I’m sorry of course!” He said. He jumped up and got me a bathrobe. “Here put this on,” he said. I did as I was told. “Sit on the bed, I’ll be right back.”

I sat on the bed. I closed my eyes. _Oliver!_ I called out. I didn’t hear his voice but I felt my bite burn and ache strongly again. “Fuck me,” I whispered. I wondered why I couldn’t hear him. Distance shouldn’t matter. If we focused enough we could always speak. I wondered if it had anything to do with Bastien taking physical control of me. Well, maybe he couldn’t answer me or maybe I couldn’t hear his answer but he could hear me. Twice when I said his name my bite burned. That couldn’t be a coincidence. I decided to try again.

 _Oliver. Baby. Bastien took me._ I stopped when my bite burned. I was panting. I waited till it calmed a bit. _I am in a home somewhere. We drove here. Come find me. I love you!_

“AAHH!” The pain this time made me double over in agony. I was bent over and panting. I clenched my teeth as the pain seared my bite mark. I felt it down my shoulder and up my neck. Bastien found me like this.

“Oh, Elio. Elio, darling.” He rushed to me. He embraced me. “What’s wrong? What hurts?” 

“Whatever you’re doing to me hurts,” I said. He couldn’t read my mind anyway so maybe I could have him ease up on the controlling shit. He froze. “I never felt this till now. Whatever you’re doing to me. It hurts. It’ll kill me.”

“No! No! There are no side effects. She promised.”

“Who?” I asked. 

He pulled back. “Quiet. Here, drink your blood,” he said. I did without hesitation. I had to keep my strength up.

“I should be able to feed myself whenever I want,” I said. “What if you leave? You want me to starve?” I asked

He blinked. “I’m not leaving soon,” he said softly.

“I want to be able to feed myself when I want!” I said.

He huffed in exasperation. “Fine! You are always allowed to feed yourself whenever you wish!” 

My bite was still throbbing but it was manageable. “Is this how it’ll be?” I asked. “You can’t command me to feel love for you.”

Bastien sat beside me. “I know. I’ll take whatever I can get. Even if it’s me commanding you. You’ll be mine. Even if just physically.”

I looked his way. “You would force me to become physical with you? Really?”

For the first time I saw pain in his face. “No, Elio. No. I would never force you to make love to me or let me make love to you. No. I’m hoping we can reconnect and with the years, we can build our bond back up. I am your maker, remember?”

My bite throbbed anew. “Our bond was severed. The Circle did it. They cast the enchantment once we signed our separation papers,” I said. “And Oliver and I are married,” I continued and my bite burned again. I closed my eyes. “And the law states that orphan vampires can claim their spouses as their makers. Oliver and I now have that bond.”

Bastien took a shaky breath in. “The magic I am using is stronger. I already dissolved your bond with him. I did it while you slept before we took off. I couldn’t have you calling him and him rescuing you. You can try to communicate all you want. He will never hear you.”

I stayed still. I didn’t know how much truth there was in that. Lucky for Oliver and I, our bond was superior to most. I knew he had felt me and that was why my bite throbbed. I said nothing to him. 

“Elio he cannot care for you the way I do. No one can.” 

I said nothing. I sat still.

“Finish your blood,” he commanded so I did. He then ordered me to take off my robe and we walked to the bathroom where he filled the tub and bathed me. He talked to whole time and I tuned him out. I closed my eyes. He called my name a few times and I refused to answer him. When he was done he put the bathrobe on me again and walked me to the living room. “Would you liked to read a book before bed?” He asked. 

I glanced his way. “I want to know what time of day it is,” I said. He walked to the living room curtains and opened them. The sun was about to set “I can’t stay indoors all the time, you know, I need moonlight to stay healthy,” I said.

“Yes, I was planning for us to always take walks weather permitting,” he said. 

“Oliver always read to me,” I said.

“Oh, I... I can read to you,” he said. “What book?”

“Whatever,” I said.

He looked over as I glanced outside. I saw an open yard and trees further along.

“I got one,” he said. “Come on, sweetheart.” 

I followed him and at his command I climbed on the bed. He had me lean into him as he read. I closed my eyes and thought of Oliver. The pain came through and I gasped. “I’m not well,” I said and slid down on the bed.

“I’ll... I’ll fix it,” he said.

“If you want to fix it, take me home then,” I said in a steady voice.

There was a pause. “I can’t. I love you. You belong with me.”

I had had enough. “I want to sleep,” I said. 

“Sleep,” he told me.

My world went black again.

 

* * *

 

I looked around. It was all dark. I saw nothing except for the little ray of moonlight shining down on me. It was a like being a black void.

_Elio._

I gasped. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

_Oliver! I’m here! Bastien took me! I don’t know where I am. I’m in a small home. I see trees out the window. Come find me baby. Please! Come find me!_

 

* * *

 

The pain of my bite woke me up. I gasped as I awoke. I sat up but couldn’t get out of bed. Bastien was laying beside me. I was still in the robe. He had sleep pants on. I forced myself to be quiet. I didn’t want to wake him. I took a deep breath in. I knew I had heard Oliver. It was only a matter of time. I had to endure the pain of the bite and pretend all was well. That would buy me time. Oliver and I, our bond was strong. I knew this.

 _Oliver. Come. Come to me baby._ The pain made me shut my eyes and made my breathing ragged. I close my eyes. _Oliver._

 _Elio._  

My eyes snapped open. 

_Yes! Baby! I hear you!_

_Elio._

_I’m here. Oliver. Follow my voice. I’m in a house. A small house. Bastien has me._

_Elio._

The pain was too severe. Too strong. I stopped. I clenched my fists and jaw. I felt tired. I remembered Bastien said I could feed myself. _I need to drink some blood,_ I thought to myself and amazingly my legs swung to the side of the bed and I walked out the bedroom and down the hallway. He had left the living room drapes open. The moonlight was so bright. I looked out for a long while before I went to the kitchen. The fridge was full of all kinds of blood. I took an O- and an A+. 

After I warmed them up I drank them. I slowly started making my way back to the bedroom. I looked out the window again. I then closed my eyes. I listened. I focused my brain to listen.

_Elio._

If I had a heart it would have burst. That was the clearest I had heard him. It was him. My bite throbbed. I took a deep breath in and out. It would only be a matter of time.


	61. I Have All I Want

I woke up the next day and got up and went to feed. Bastien was in the kitchen and greeted me cheerfully, as if we were a married couple having breakfast.

I didn’t answer. “You may speak,” he said, but I stayed quiet still. I warmed up my blood, two bottles and drank them slowly, taking my time. I didn’t look at him. Finally, when I was done I glanced at him.

“I need to dress and I wish to do it alone.”

“Ok,” he said. “You can dress and undress yourself any time you’d like.”

 _I want to go get dressed,_ I told myself and my feet began to move. I made it to the bedroom and suddenly wondered where my clothes from yesterday were.

“Elio,” I heard from outside the bedroom door. “I forgot to tell you, I brought a duffle bag with some of your clothing. It’s in the closet.”

I walked over to the closet and saw an overnight bag of mine. I bent down and grabbed some boxers and jeans and as I looked for a top I felt a clench in my stomach as I saw a shirt of Oliver’s. I grabbed it and put it on. I ran my hands over.

_Oliver. Oliver baby can you hear me? Can you answer me?_

I felt my bite throb.

_Elio!_

I gasped.

_Oliver! Come and get me. Bastien has me. Can you feel me?_

I sat in the closet, my stomach in knots. I had goosebumps all over my skin.

_Baby I will find you. I promise. Shadow is ok! I feel you more and more. I’m coming baby. I will find you. And I will kill that bastard!_

I grinned. I put my hand on my chest and felt such relief.

 _I love you. I love you so much._  

_I love you Elio. Stay safe. I’m coming baby. I’m coming._

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. I looked around the bag some more. There was also a navy blue knit sweater that belonged to Oliver. I slipped it on and felt a slight pulsing of my bite. I sighed. I put on some socks and got up and walked out of the bedroom.

Bastien was pacing the living room.

“I want to play the piano,” I said.

“Of course. Go play the piano,” he said.

I walked through the living room and into the dining room. I began to play any song that reminded me of Oliver. I closed my eyes and pictured us. Him, when I first met him. The first time he was in my bed. Seeing him again at the hospital and our second first time. Many of our dreams. Our wedding. Our honeymoon.

I smiled as my bite pulsed as the memories flashed through my mind. My fingers moved through my muscle memory. I felt close to him. I hoped that meant he could feel me. As if as a response, my bite seared sharply. I gasped but kept playing. He was coming. Oliver was coming. I just had to hold on.

 

* * *

 

I was sitting on the couch with seven books beside me. Bastien was on an arm chair.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Sure,” I said. “Want to hear about my wedding and honeymoon?” I asked.

I saw the anger flash across his face. I was too pissed off myself to care about he would do to me. He remained quiet a moment. “I think I asked you not to -“

“Yeah well too fucking bad,” I said angrily. “You know damn well the last several years my life has revolved around my _husband_ so I really don’t know how the hell you want me to pretend he doesn’t exist!” My anger surged in me. 

“Enough!” Bastien said. I couldn’t speak more. I glared at him and cursed him in my head. “You will forget him. I don’t care how long it takes because we have forever don’t we?”

 _No,_ I thought. _No we don’t. I will free myself and kill you. You will pay for this._

I said nothing, of course I watched as he got up and walked towards me. He knelt in front of me between my legs and placed his hands on my knees. “You will forget him,” he said as he ran his hands up my thighs. “I will make sure of it.”

I felt his hands grab my hips and then slide back down to my knees again. I stared at him killing him a million different ways in my head.

“I was remembering our days together,” Bastien said. “And I thought of the fact that I never fed from you,” he said.

I felt terror spread through me. It prickled through my skin and sunk deep in me. _No._ I thought. No. That was something that only Oliver could do.

“Perhaps we could begin there,” he said as his hands still ran up and down my thighs. “Perhaps we could feed from each other and start to build our bond back,” he said looking up at me. “If we had each other’s blood running thought our veins, we could begin to feel each other anew.”

I sat, unable to flee. The terror I was feeling turned into nothing but anger. Hatred and anger. I knew he had a hold on me because of magic but Bastien was no mage. He had never even shown any interest in magic when we were together and so this seemed to be something he had delved into as of late. How strong could he be?

He stood up. “Stand up,” he said and of course I did. “Let’s begin with a feeding,” he said.

 _No._ I told myself. This wasn’t going to happen. It just wasn’t. I knew I was strong. I knew I was and I knew I could kill him. I could do this. I could stop this. I _had_ to stop this.

He slid his hands up my arms and grabbed the neckline of Oliver’s knit sweater. “You never let me feed from you,” he said to me. “Why, Elio?” He asked. “Was I not good enough?” He asked. I felt myself pant as he pulled me closer. I could feel a tension building up in me. All my anger and frustration and resentment seemed to be building up inside of me. This wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t going to feed from me. _Over my dead mother fucking body,_ I thought to myself.

“I guess you never did truly love me as much as I love you and that is a shame for you because now you’re all mine and now you have no choice,” he said baring his fangs and mine came out as well. “Now I will feed from you,” he continued and I had a flash of memories of all the times I had fed Oliver, both of us, in bed and so intimate. He wasn’t going to have that.

He pulled me towards him, smug grin on his face, his fangs sharp and elongated. I closed my eyes and just reached within me, thoughts of Oliver in my head. My bite burned excruciatingly and I even used the pain to just will my body to move. I had never put all my might as I did into this moment. My left arm reached up and grabbed the back of his collared shirt and I pulled him down and he fell to the ground.

“Never!” I growled as my right arm reached back and I punched him with as much strength as I could muster. It was enough. He was knocked unconscious and my body was freed. 

I fell back, my body and limbs suddenly feeling incredibly heavy and uncoordinated as I was freed from the spell. I fell back and scrambled up as quickly as I could. I had to leave. I began to crawl out of the living room towards the hallway. Finally I pushed myself up once I was halfway to the door. I pulled myself up. Panting still. I had to get out of here. I began to unlock the door and yanked it open. It was late afternoon. The sun would be setting soon. I began to walk out, stumbling still but feeling stronger with every step I took. Finally I was walking. And then jogging and finally running. My breathing steadied. I felt good. I felt strong. I felt myself.

“Elio! Stop! Elio!”

It was Bastien. I began to run faster. I chuckled to myself as I saw I had no problem outrunning him. I was faster. I was stronger. I stopped. I could kill him. I could finish him. 

I looked around me. There was a home in a distance I could see to my right. I went left and into the woods. I saw him in the distance running towards me. I knew he would follow. I ran into the trees and then I reached a clearing. The shadows were growing. The sun was setting. I stopped and looked around and climbed on one of the trees and perched on a branch perfectly still. I could hear him coming towards me, stumbling through the trees.

“Elio! Come to me darling! Elio! I promise we don’t have to feed from one another, just come to me sweetheart!”

My body didn’t respond. Whatever magic he had been able to catch me unawares with was gone. I felt again the anger and hatred boil in my blood. I was ready to destroy him with my bare hands.

“Elio?” He called again. “Elio, please. Please my darling. My love. You could get hurt out here alone. Come on, sweetheart. Come to my voice.” 

He stepped into the clearing. Once he was in the middle of it, I balanced on the branch and pounced. I landed on his back and he was knocked onto his stomach.

“Fuck you,” I said and picked his head up and slammed it into the ground. I stood up and stepped back. “Get up and fight!” I yelled. “Give me the pleasure of killing you in a fight!”

Bastien slowly turned over on to his back. He looked up at me. It was sinking into him that whatever power he had had was no longer working. 

I laughed. “Get up and fight like a real fucking vampire,” I growled. The sun had set and a full moon was rising.

“Yes, Bastien. Fight him. Let’s see who wins,” a chorus of women’s voices said.

I looked up quickly and saw no one. I circled around Bastien so as not to turn my back to him trying to see who was speaking.

“No!” He said. He sounded panicked. “No! No! This isn’t fair. I didn’t have enough time!”

I saw a woman step into the clearing, if you could call her that. She was white. Not pale. White. Her hair was long and black and so shiny. It almost looked as if it was its own entity. I looked into her eyes and they were red. As was her mouth. Her gown was see through and I could see her breasts yet it was sparkling. My vampire senses informed me of how incredibly dangerous she was.

I stood still and just watched her as she glided into the clearing. “No,” Bastien pleaded. “Please priestess. No. I beg of you -“

“Sleep,” she said and he did.

She looked at me and smiled. I couldn’t wrap my head around how beautiful yet terrifying she looked. She was perfect in every physical sense her white skin and red tinted eyes and pitch black hair were not human. She smiled. She suddenly became more terrifying. 

“I have been waiting to meet you, Warrior,” she said. Her voice sounded like a chorus of voices. I just watched her walk closer to me. “Bastien told me about you and then I saw his thoughts and I saw you and...” she looked me up and down. “Fool doesn’t even know who you are. I figured thought eventually he would do something this stupid and get you on your own and then we could meet.”

“If you wanted to meet me why didn’t you just find me?” I asked keeping calm.

“I’m not allowed to approach earthly beings they must seek me out.” I swallowed. It was unnerving when she spoke. She sounded like 15 different voices together.

“I am sorry but I didn’t seek you out.”

“No. But he did. In his desperation to have you he said I could help and granted me permission to speak to you if he was present. He is present. He needs me but,” she shrugged. “It was not him I wanted to be in an alliance with, it was you.”

“Me?”

“You.” Her eyes seemed to shine. I noticed there was no breeze but her hair swayed and I noticed it was moving. It was snakes. Black, shiny snakes. “Do I disgust you?” She asked. I said nothing. She suddenly morphed into a man. A male version of herself. “Better?” He asked. He was a chorus of male voices now. And suddenly he morphed into Oliver. Perfect 6’4 Golden Oliver. My One. “Better?” He asked in Oliver’s voice.

I shut my eyes. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. I shook my head and opened them and she was back to her female form. She laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” I said. “I’m not looking to make an alliance.” I said in a calm voice still.

“Oh but you would get something!” She said.

“I have all I want,” I said and I grinned knowing it was true. I had Oliver. That was all I needed.

“But does he?” She asked. “Does Oliver have everything he wants?”

“Of course he does!” I said.

“No he doesn’t,” she said. A chorus of voices saying that in a mocking sing song fashion.

“You’re lying.” I said.

“No. I have a weapon,” she said and she raised her left hand and I saw a sword just materialize in the air above her hand. “It is not something of modern times. This has been around for millennia and was forged with the same Magic that made the first of your kind and the same magic that runs through you, Vampire,” she said. “And it can kill Themistius with one single strike.”

I felt myself grow cold. How did she know?

“Now the catch is only a select few can wield it,” she said. “That’s how the magic was made.” She stared at me. “You can wield it, Warrior. Not your transcendent husband. This magic is beyond even him.” She grinned. “See? You are special too. Maybe even more special than him.”

I stared at the sword. My hand almost itched to grab it. It was insane. I had never fought with a sword but I felt I could do it. 

“Don’t you want to be more special than him?” She asked.

I looked at her. “It’s not a competition,” I said and I meant it.

“No but he’s off trying to save the world and he leaves you at home baby sitting the dog. You’re more than that!” She said. “I know your worth, Warrior. I know your strength. To me, you will always be special. You would always wear the crown! I would merely step aside and see you shine!”

I took a deep breath. No. She was dangerous and she was lying. “No, thank you.” I said in a calm voice.

“Oh, alright,” she said and lowered her hand and the vision of the sword disappeared and I felt a slight disappointment in me. “Well, I will say one more thing,” she said. “Your bond with with your soul mate has not been severed. Nothing could sever that, even thought this idiot believe it,” she said giving Bastien a kick. “He simply put a pause on it.!Which also broke when you broke free,” she said giving me her grin. She was coming closer and closer to me. I decided to stand my ground. I couldn’t turn my back to her. The danger would be greater.

“Oliver will be here soon,” I said. “And you and I will have to say good bye.”

“Can I get something?” She asked.

“Depends,” I said.

“On?” She asked.

“How simple it is,” I said. 

“It is so simple,” she said with her smile again. She was so close I could have touched her.

“Somehow I don’t believe anything is simple with you,” I said honestly.

“But all I want is a simple kiss.”

“A kiss?” I asked.

“A kiss,” she said. “I have a thing for Warriors.”

I stayed still. “Alright,” I said. It seemed simple enough.

She grinned at me. She morphed into Oliver again and my stomach clenched. Oliver stepped towards me. “This might sting a little,” the chorus of voices said and then his lips touched mine.

It was as if I was leaving myself. As if I was being sucked into Oliver’s lips. I was frozen on the spot.

“Elio!” I heard. I felt dizzy and looked around and then red eyes were right in front of me.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Elio!” I looked around again. My knees felt weak. Suddenly I saw him. My nonexistent heart leapt for joy. Oliver ran to me at Vampire speed and swept me up in his arms. I saw Abidemi behind him who stood over Bastien, who was still sleep on the ground.

“I got you baby,” Oliver was saying. “I got you and I am never letting you go.”


	62. Touched By Darkness

“Elio!” I said as I grabbed him by the arms. He looked out of it.

“Feed him, brother,” Abidemi said.

I sat on the ground and propped Elio up. “Feed, baby, feed,” I said.

He looked at me confused and for a moment I thought I would have to charm him and make him feed but his fangs came out and he took the wrist I was offering and he fed slowly. After a moment he stopped. I healed myself and licked up the blood around his lips. I picked him up. We had to go.

“What of him?” Abidemi asked.

I knew it was Bastien. “I want to leave him out in the sun,” I said.

“I think Elio should decide that,” Abidemi said.

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked. Bastien hadn’t moved but I could tell he wasn’t dead. He still saw a life force in him.

“I think he’s sleep,” Abidemi said looking confused. “I will bring him,” he said and easily picked him up.

“He can go in the trunk,” I said with poison in my voice.

 

* * *

 

Elio had been sleep now for almost a whole day. Red River stood over him, his hands hovering over his body. “He will wake soon,” he told me. Shadow growled softly at Red River when he felt he got too close to Elio. He had taken up vigil with me beside Elio.

“Why is he in this state?” I asked. 

“He’s been touched by darkness,” Red River said. “Whatever darkness the other vampire was touched by.”

“A demon?” I asked.

Red River nodded. “A powerful one,” he said. “But it didn’t grab a hold. He will be ok and himself. He just needs time.”

Once he left, I resumed my place beside Elio just waiting for him to wake. He looked beautiful and peaceful and that gave me a little comfort.

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the third night when Abidemi knocked on my bedroom door. I was laying beside Elio, holding him. “Yeah?” I called out. Shadow perked up. He was at the foot of the bed.

“The other one is awake,” he said.

I jumped out of bed and slipped some pants on. I left my shirt off. “Go sit beside Elio,” I told Abidemi when I exited my room.

“Brother -“ he started and I felt a speech coming.

“DON’T BROTHER ME!” I said angrily. “If that was Imogen you wouldn’t be so calm!”

Abidemi raised his hands and he walked into my bedroom. Shadow followed me. I turned and looked at him. “Don’t you want to stay with dad?” I asked. He whined and tilted his head to the side. “Ok, come if you want to but it won’t be pretty,” I said. I made my way down to our basement. I turned the hanging lightbulb on.

Bastien was on the ground. He was shackled to a metal ring in the concrete. “Seems you were ready for a prisoner,” he said.

“I made it just for you, you filthy piece of trash!” I said. I punched him with all I had, which was a lot. I let myself have that one joy. He crumpled to the ground and I saw him cough and spit up blood. “You didn’t learn did you?” I growled.

I understood now how killings happened. I understood now what it felt like to be so angry you wished to take the life out of someone. To make them no longer exist.

Bastien looked up at me, wiping his mouth. His eyes fell on Shadow who growled at him menacingly. He looked weak and frail. He hadn’t fed in days. I felt the itching in the back of my throat that I knew was hunger in him. I could have finished him right then and there. It would have been so easy to grab one of my tools down here and chop off his head. But... it was up to Elio to decide. I sat on the floor, legs criss crossed. Shadow sat beside me. He was as tall as me if not taller like this. I turned to him.

“This is the asshole that thought he could take dad from us,” I told my dog. Shadow looked at Bastien and growled again. “My thoughts exactly,” I said.

“Why have you not killed me?” He asked.

“I’m waiting for Elio to decide how he wants to kill you,” I said.

The wave of slight fear reached me. Bastien leaned back on the wall behind him. He looked pathetic and dirty and weak.

“Did you really think you could just take him? You fucking pig!” I said. “Did you really think that you could come into _my_ house and take _my_ husband, _my_ soul mate and keep him forever!” I clenched my fists. I knew if I punched him again I would not stop until he was a bloody unrecognizable mess. “Did you think I wouldn’t find him?” I asked. He looked at me as he took shaky breaths. “Our bond is stronger than anything,” I said. 

Bastien closed his eyes and still remained silent. “I turned him,” he finally said. “I knew him first.”

“YOU DID NOT!” I yelled. Shadow growled beside me. Bastien looked at me confused. He knew nothing of my past lives and I wasn’t going to explain. “You have NO claim to him! Get that into your thick skull. You and him have NOTHING!” I was panting and I hated that I was this angry. I stared at him and charmed him into thinking he was burning alive.

He screamed. I charmed him into being mute. His mouth remained open but no sound came out. I stood up and watched him. His torture was obvious but

I felt not one ounce of remorse. I counted to thirty and stopped. “Get it through your twisted head,” I said to him. “ _MY_ husband. _MY_ soul mate. _MY_ maker. _MY_ Elio. You are nothing to him. I am his everything. He is my everything. He’s _MINE_!” I yelled.

Bastien laid on the ground panting and shaking. I stared at him until he looked into my eyes. “I can hurt you far worse than you could ever imagine,” I said, wanting to but holding myself back. “Far worse than you just felt.”

I took a step back. “Come Shadow,” I said as I started making my way back upstairs.

 

* * *

 

I laid beside Elio staring up at my ceiling. Bastien has been awake now for a day and a half and Elio still slept. Abidemi insisted Bastien be fed. I said he could have one bottle of blood every 12 hours. It would keep him alive but weak. It would keep the burn in the back of his throat present. That motherfucker was not going to be comfortable.

I turned to look at Elio. I had tried to go into his mind but all I saw was an ocean with a beautiful full moon. I never saw him. It was always me and Shadow walking the coast. “When you wake up we’ll figure out where that pretty beach is and we’ll go walk it ourselves,” I said as I caressed his cheek. I gently kissed his shoulder.

I looked back up the to ceiling. I took a deep breath in. The soft sweet scent of the red riding hood vine reached me. I reached up and caressed it. 

I closed my eyes and went back into Elio’s memories. I went to our honeymoon. I enjoyed that. Seeing his memories and feeling his feelings. It calmed me. It relaxed me.

“That’s nice,” I heard ever so faintly. My eyes snapped opened and I sat up. Elio’s gorgeous green eyes met mine.

“Baby!” I cried out. My chest felt as if it could burst and I wished I could cry tears of happiness. “Oh my god! Elio! My baby!” I laid beside him and gently touched him, gently caressed him. I wanted to grab and hold him and squeezed him but I didn’t want to hurt him. “Oh baby. Elio, baby,” I said kissing his face softly all over. “I’m so happy you’re awake. I’m so happy. Oh god I’m so happy,” I said. “I’m so happy. I’m so happy.”

Shadow barked and whined and Elio petted him. “Hey there, boy. Did you miss dad? Dad missed you so much!”

Elio laughed softly and brought one arm up to wrap around my neck. “I am too. I’m happy to be home,” he whispered.

“Are you thirsty? Want to feed?” I asked.

“Are YOU thirsty,” he asked me and I saw the gleam in his eye.

I grinned. I was so incredibly happy. “Baby you need your strength,” I said.

He nodded. “Feed me, please,” he said. I nodded yes and grinned. He began to sit up and I helped him. As gently as if I was handling a new born, I picked him up and settled him on me, so he could straddle me. He leaned into my body. He felt so good. I breathed a sigh of relief. I picked up our comforter and brought it up around his shoulders and then I wrapped my arms around him.

“Mmmmmm,” He said softly.

I smiled as I felt the familiar sting of his fangs at the base of my neck. I had never been more relived. Life was right away.


	63. You Made Your Bed

I woke up straddling Oliver, curled up in his chest. I blinked my eyes a few times and then pushed off his chest and looked around. I was at home. Our home. Our room. Our bed. My One. Oliver was sleeping too. I gazed at him. I gently kissed across his collarbone. He stirred soon enough, moaning softly.

“Baby,” he said in a whisper.

“Yes, my love?” I answered softly.

“You should rest,” he said.

“You should make love to me,” I replied and I gently pushed my hips into him.

“Mmmm,” he moaned as I kissed up his neck over his Adam’s apple. His hand slid inside the waistband of my boxers. “Baby... baby... baby...” he kept whispering.

I kissing across his shoulder now. “Would you deny me?” I asked him. “Your husband. Your lover.” I slid my hand down his body. He was hard, I pressed my palm against his erection through his boxers. He gasped and moaned.

“I can’t deny you anything,” he said.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. He quickly pushed his boxers off. I looked up into his eyes. He pulled my boxers off. He kissed me deeply as he slid into me. I moaned. He looked into my eyes.

“I will never forgive myself for not keeping you safe, Elio.”

“Sshh,” I said. I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. “I just want to feel you move inside me,” I said. 

He began to make love to me. He was gentle and soft. He nuzzled my neck and slid his arms under me, curling his fingers around my shoulders. I turned my face into his neck and bit into him. I drank as he softly made love to me. His emotions were very strong. The love I felt and adoration. It felt wonderful. Then his wanting to protect me washed over me as I drank. This was a complex emotion that wasn’t so easily understood but I knew what it was because I heard his thoughts and felt all he was feeling. I felt his sadness too.

 _Don’t be sad. I’m safe. I’m here. Right here._ I told him. I felt him nod and and he moaned as he pushed deeper in me still. It felt amazing. He was so incredibly gentle. He had never been like this. I had flashes of memories. I felt his panic and desperation. He felt so lost. I held him tighter. I healed his neck and retreated my fangs. “My poor baby,” I whispered. “I’m right here. I’m right here.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Sshh. My baby. It’s ok,” I said. “Feed.”

“No. No what if it hurts you? What if -“

I took his face in my mine and looked up at him. “Baby vampire,” I said sternly. “Feed.”

I loved the way his eyes flashed. He plunged his fangs into my neck and greedily fed from me. He started to thrust faster. His movements were as hungry as he was. I felt the deep satisfaction he was feeling wash over me. I also loved the noises he was making. I was overwhelmed by how incredibly good everything felt. I didn’t feel weak or tired. On the contrary, making love to him and feeding from him and him feeding from me made me feel more alive than ever. The strong emotions coursing through my veins almost made me feel as if I could feel my heart beat. As if I was coming back to life.

The was a deep throb in my bite and I felt him freeze for a second as well and I knew he had felt it. He retracted his fangs and licked my neck, healing it. He was panting. “So good,” he said.

 “Yes,” I replied. “Yes.” 

“I don’t want to stop,” he said as he moved a bit faster now.

“Then don’t,” I whispered. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Oliver moaned and pulled me in tighter. We made love for hours.

 

* * *

 

I woke up hours later. I glanced at Oliver. He was sleeping still. I sat up and stretched. I pulled on some comfortable clothing and made my way down the stairs. Abidemi was in the living room and Shadow was on the love seat, on his back, his paws in the air.

“Hey,” I said. 

“Hello, brother. Good to see you. Imogen sends her regards. She would love a call when you have the time.”

I glanced at the tv. He was watching a nature show. “Thank you. I will call her soon,” I said with a smile. I walked into my kitchen and got blood. I took a deep breath in. This was the last thing I was doing before... I shook my head.

The microwave beeped and I took the blood out. I put another bottle in as I drank what I had just warmed up. I was sure Oliver and Abidemi has been through my memories. That was fine. I expected nothing less. My microwave beeped again and I poured the second bottle of blood in my cup and drunk it all.

I went to my living room and sat beside Abidemi. I heard Oliver coming down the stairs. “Hey,” He said as we walked past us.

“Hey,” Abidemi and I answered. He came back with a cupcake. I stared at him and then put my hand out. He took a bite and handed it to me. Then sat down on the arm chair adjacent to me. I slowly ate the cupcake. We all watched the tv screen.

“That is one long snake,” I said.

“Indeed,” Abidemi replied. 

I took a deep breath in and out. “Ok,” I said. “Let’s address the elephant in the room.”

Abidemi looked at Oliver. Oliver looked at him then me then him again.

“None of that bullshit! Don’t talk to each other mentally!” I said sternly.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Oliver said. He took a breath in. “We brought Bastien back with us.

I sat frozen. “What?”

“We...” Oliver sighed. “You were weak and obviously my main concern was on you. I.. I didn’t know what to do with him, so...”

“So you brought him back with you?” I asked.

Oliver nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“No. No, I mean,” I shrugged. “I get it.” 

We all sat in silence for a moment. “Do you wish me to kill him?” Oliver asked.

“No,” I said without having to think about it. Oliver looked at me surprised. “Not because I don’t wish it, believe me,” I said. “While he was holding me captive I killed him a million different and torturous ways.” Oliver nodded. “But you have never taken a life and I do not wish to put that burden on you,” I said.

Oliver looked away and nodded. “I would have... could have...” he said softly.

I got up and walked to him, climbing on his lap. “You’re too good for that,” I said. I lifted his left hand and kissed his wedding ring. “These hands are for saving lives only,” I said smiling at him. He didn’t smile back. “What’s wrong?” I asked. 

He showed me his confrontation with Bastien. All he had said and done. I sat there quiet and still. I understood, of course. I would have reacted the same, maybe worse. My instinct, when threatened was to kill and Oliver meant everything to me. I felt though, he was ashamed of it, regardless of how much he had felt he wanted to do it that moment he did it. Oliver was not violent by nature and he felt ashamed that he couldn’t control himself. But he felt more nervous about how I would react after seeing what he had done.

“Oliver,” I said softly. He looked into my eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“As much as I love you,” he whispered.

“Yes,” I said. I hugged him tight. After a moment we pulled apart. “So,” I asked both he and Abidemi. “Any idea who the ‘priestess’ is and what she did to me?” 

“She’s a demon,” Abidemi said. “An old one too. The longer the roam the more powerful they become and this is the strongest I have ever seen.”

“Fuck,” I said.

“She took some of your life force,” Oliver said.

“What?!” I panicked.

“It’s ok, baby,” Oliver said softly. “For a moment though, she had all your power. It was fleeting though.”

“My power?” I asked. “Like my Vampire senses and stuff?”

“Your warrior power too,” Oliver said. “If she had wished to, she could have used that sword she showed you.”

I looked back and forth between them. “Is that thing real?”

“It is,” Abidemi said.

I sat quiet. “She said it could kill Themistius with one blow.”

“It could kill any of us with one blow,” Oliver said.

I furrowed my brow. “How does she have it?” I asked.

“Who knows,” Abidemi said. “But demons are tricksters. They get you to willingly give your soul in return of whatever foolish thing you desire and they promise to help you. But they never do. They never intend to. It’s all lies. They collect souls and they grow in power.”

I sat and pondered. “So it’s possible whoever had the sword was someone that fell to her deceptions.”

“That’s a possibility,” Abidemi said.

“But she has the actual physical sword?” I asked. “She only showed me a vision of it, right?”

Oliver and Abidemi glanced at one another.

I rolled my eyes. “What the fuck did I say?!” I hated when they did this. I knew they were talking to each other so I couldn’t hear.

“Your memories show how badly you wanted the sword.”

“Of course, I fucking wanted it! The thought of being able to kill Themistius that easily is a tantalizing one!” I said. I looked at both of them. “Come on! Don’t you both want that too?”

“Yes,” Oliver said.

“Yes we do,” Abidemi said.

“Then? Why is it so surprising I wanted to as well? Especially knowing I can use the sword and not you guys?” I looked at Oliver. “I would do it. I would go and fight him and leave you here at home, safe and sound.”

“I know,” Oliver whispered and kissed me.

“But, she owns it and she is dangerous. She will not let you use it just because. She will want something in return,” Abidemi said. “And a demon only wants your soul. Using that sword is not worth your soul.”

I nodded. I glanced at Oliver. “I’m going with you whenever you meet Themistius,” I said. Oliver looked at me and he knew he couldn’t deny me this. “If you... if you fall trying to take him out I will call upon her and I will use the sword to kill him,” I said. Oliver’s eyes widened. 

“But then she would own your soul.”

“No,” I said. “No then I’d use the sword on myself. I’m not existing without you.”

“Brother Elio,” Abidemi said. “Let’s try to stay positive.”

“I prefer to stay realistic,” I said dryly.

“As you wish,” Abidemi said.

We sat quiet for a moment. “So he’s in the basement?” I asked Oliver.

“Yeah,” he said.

I furrowed my brow. “So if the priestess...” I trailed off. “Wait, what’s her name?”

“We do not know,” Abidemi said.

I nodded. “If she helped him then she owns Bastien’s soul?”

“Yes,” Oliver said. “Abidemi and I went into his mind. I also saw all he did and wanted to do with you,” Oliver whispered. He clenched his jaw. 

I rested my forehead on his. “It’s ok,” I said. I kissed him again. I hated seeing him so hurt and mad. I felt all he felt. I disliked it. I didn’t want him to hurt in any way. 

“She gave Bastien magic but didn’t tell him it was as strong as his powers were. He assumed his magic was as strong as hers,” Abidemi said.

I nodded. “I assumed his magic was as strong as him,” I said. “After the shock of what was going on had worn off and I began to think about my predicament, I figured he couldn’t be that strong he couldn’t have been practicing magic for that long.”

“I saw,” Oliver said. I looked his way. “I also felt your panic when he said he wanted to feed from you.” 

I looked into Oliver’s eyes. “Baby. You can’t hang on to that. Ok?” 

“Ok,” he nodded.

I took a deep breath in. “I need to go speak to him. I got up and Oliver got up too. I pondered this. He could easily read my mind afterwards. I sighed. “Let me go alone,” I said. 

“Why?” He asked. He was hurt by this.

“Let him go alone, Oliver. It’s how it must be.” Oliver looked at me. He furrowed his brow. “You have decided?” Abidemi asked me.

“Yes,” I said. I looked at Oliver. “Abidemi can charm him. He won’t know your powers.”

Oliver sat still. He didn’t like this. But it felt right. “It is the best way,” Abidemi said.

“You see the future. If we do it, do you see him remembering and telling anyone?”

“No,” Abidemi said. “No he will never remember,” he said.

“Will the priestess find him?”

“He does not have a choice or a chance to escape. Once you let him go, she will collect him.”

I nodded. “Ok,” I said. “This was his fate anyway, was it not?” I asked Abidemi.

“I am sorry brother, I only see the future that will happen once choices are made. I do not see multiple possibilities.”

“Why couldn’t you see that Bastien wanted to take Elio?” Oliver asked.

“Because the priestess has promised Bastien success at kidnapping Elio,” Abidemi said. “I sense the danger because I am so close to you, but I could not tell details because he sold his soul for success.” Abidemi sighed. “Sadly, dark magic has power. Even though it is limited and it needed his bad intent of kidnapping you, it is still powerful.”

“Fuck,” Oliver said. “What if he tries again?!”

“He will not,” Abidemi said. “Bastien will not bother Elio again.” 

“Then it’s settled,” I said looking at Oliver. “Abidemi you will charm him into forgetting what you did to him and we will let him go.” 

“So we’re just going to release him? Let him walk out the fucking front door?” 

“It’s best to let him off your property,” Abidemi said. “She will come to collect him as soon as she can.” 

“I don’t want her in my house!” I said.

“She cannot come into your property,” Abidemi said. “But Bastien needs to leave your property soon. If he is held captive too long she has the right to come to your door and ask for what is hers.” 

“Why hasn’t she done that yet?” I asked curious.

“I do not know,” Abidemi said.

I gave Oliver one last look. “I need you on board with this,” I said. “Bastien has harmed us enough. Once he is gone, so should all the pain he has caused us.”

Oliver’s face softened. “Yes, baby,” he said and I knew he meant it.

“Wipe his memory clean,” I told Abidemi. I watched as he closed his eyes. It took him mere seconds.

“It is done,” he said.

I nodded. “I’ll be back,” I said. I heard Shadow whine. I looked at him. “Ok,” I said. “You can come. You can keep me safe ok?”

He barked and followed me to the basement.

 

* * *

 

I climbed down the stairs and walked to the hanging lightbulb. I turned it on.

Bastien was a sad sight. I opened the bottle of blood I had warmed up and placed it close enough where he could reach it. I sat on the ground like Oliver had done. Shadow laid down in front of me. He looked at Bastien. I knew he was protecting me from him.

I had been there a few minutes when he finally reached for the bottle of blood. I watched as he drank it. The dullness of his skin told me he was being nourished enough to not starve but not enough to be healthy. I would give him more blood before he left.

He lifted his head and saw it was me. He froze.

“Drink,” I said. 

He did. Slowly. “You’ve taken your time to see me.” 

I raised my eyebrows. I ignored this. “I met your priestess.”

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. “Kill me.” His whisper was barely audible.

“No,” I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me, surprised. I furrowed my brow. “Is that why you sold your soul to her? You figured the only way I’d be rescued is if Oliver ever found me and he would kill you anyway? So you thought either me or death. You didn’t think you’d ever end up hers?” 

He said nothing.

This angered me. “Nothing to say?” I asked. “You had so much to say when you had me at your home.”

He looked at me. “Elio,” he said softly. “Kill me.”

“I will not,” I said. “You made your bed. Now you will lay in it.”

He shook his head. “I only -“

“Wished to posses me,” I said. I scoffed. “I have seen plenty of psychos claim to love someone to the point that they kill! Once the object of their obsession wants to leave they do as you did, try to take what isn’t theirs. Do you how it ends up usually? With the object of the obsession dead!”

I clenched my hands into fists. “I would never hurt you,” Bastien said.

“You HAVE hurt me!” I said angrily. I closed my eyes and shook my head. “You will be released and you will leave my property.” I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. Wide eyed. 

“No,” he said. 

“Yes,” I said standing up. “And I suggest when you’re out of my home, you make a run for it. She won’t take long to claim what had been promised to her.”

“I would rather die,” he said.

“Then you shouldn’t have done what you did,” I said. “Come Shadow.”

“Elio -“

“No,” I said. We looked at each other. “Good bye, Bastien.”

I turned and walked back upstairs, Shadow in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

I laid in bed. The sun had set and the moon had risen. I looked out my window at the ink blue sky.

I heard the bedroom door open and knew Oliver had walked in. Shadow jumped up on the bed. He came over and sniffed me, giving me a quick lick and making me laugh. He then went and settled at the foot of the bed. I felt Oliver get in the bed after a short while and pull me close to him as he spooned me. He kissed down my neck.

“It’s done,” he said. 

I nodded. “You gave him more blood before he left? Enough?”

“Yes, baby,” he said. “I made sure he was full.”

I nodded. “Was she close by?”

Oliver sighed. “Once he walked off our property, I sensed her getting closer,” he whispered. I nodded again. I turned to face him now. He caressed my face and swept my hair back. “It has been a long day, baby,” Oliver whispered. “Please rest.”

I leaned into him and buried my face in his chest. I rubbed it gently, tugging on his chest hair. This calmed me. I slowly felt all warm pleasant feelings wash over me. This was him, wanting me to be ok. Wanting me to be comfortable enough to sleep. This was him, the love of my life, my one, taking care of me, in the way he knew how.

I sighed. I let him. I leaned in closer and nuzzled his neck. “I’m so lucky to have found you,” I said.

He chuckled. “No luck about it,” he whispered back. “I spent lifetimes trying to find you.” 

I smiled. “I’m glad you never gave up.” 

“Mmmm,” he said kissing my cheek. “Sleep, my love.”

“Yes baby,” I said and closed my eyes. Soon enough I was asleep. 


	64. Final Plans

I was feeling lots better. The weakness that had hung over me was practically gone but Oliver was still acting like the day he found me. I didn’t mind. It was sweet and getting babied wasn’t that bad.

“How you feeling?” He asked me a week after Bastien had been released.

“Good,” I said wrapping my arms around him.

He kissed down my neck. “Lucien, Avery and Red River are coming over this evening. Avery is bringing you food.”

“Oh awesome. Can’t wait,” I said.

He lifted himself up and looked down at me. “The couple of days before you woke up, I would go inside your mind and all I could see was a beautiful beach. Me and Shadow would walk it but I never saw you.”

I took a deep breath in and out. “I’m sorry baby, I don’t remember any of it.”

“It’s ok, baby,” Oliver said. “I just wondered if it was somewhere you had been. Somewhere we could go together.”

I smiled up at Oliver as I caressed his face. “That’s very sweet of you baby.”

“I try,” he said smiling down at me and pressing his lips to mine.”

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang and jogged over to the door. Shadow barked and bounded after me. I pulled open the door.

“Hey!” I saw. I grinned as I saw Lucien and Avery.

“Hello darling!” Avery said, giving me a kiss on the lips.

“Hello, sweetheart,” I said. Avery walked by me and inside, petting Shadow and walking over to Oliver. I looked back at Lucien and we embraced.

“How are you?” Lucien asked. I could see the concern in his eyes.

“I’m ok,” I said softly.

Red River walked up and me hugged me as well and everyone walked in. Lucien hung back and we looked at one another. “What happened?” He asked me.

“Bastien took me,” I said. 

“After. When you wouldn’t wake up. What happened?”

I nodded. “Apparently Bastien made contact with a powerful dark entity,” I said. “A demon.”

“What did she do to you? Red River said you were touched my darkness.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Did he?”

“Yes,” Lucien said.

I sighed. “I... well the demon, Bastien called her priestess. She kissed me and then I felt weaker. Abidemi said she took some of my life force. I feel fine now.”

Lucien stepped forward and put his hand on his chest. “I...”

“What?” I asked.

“I just have this feeling,” he said shaking his head. “I don’t know. It panicked me when I heard you wouldn’t wake. I’m so happy you’re ok.”

“I’m ok, I promise,” I told him.

We joined everyone else in the kitchen. Avery had brought cupcakes and some kind of quiche. It smelled really good. We sat down and began to eat. There was easy and light conversation and it was really nice.

I saw Abidemi take a breath in and out and looked around the table. “You’re going to ruin the moment aren’t you?” I asked him, slightly annoyed.

“Well, I knew we would gather and I feel we need to talk about our plan,” he said.

“Plan?” I asked.

“Plan to confront Themistius,” Oliver said.

I looked at him. “Why are we talking about this now? It can’t wait?” I asked feeling completely annoyed now.

“No, it has to be now,” Abidemi stated.

“Why?” I asked.

“Well,” Avery said. I looked at him surprised. “I think it’s because we’re meant to go with you.

I stared at Avery. “What?” I asked him. Then quickly shook my head. “No.”

Everyone sat quite a couple of seconds. “I had a dream and I was with you,” Avery said in his soft voice.

“What do you mean?” I asked. I didn’t like this. 

“We were all together,” Avery said. “I didn’t recognize the place. But we were far from home. We were all there together though.” Avery looked around. “So wherever you’re going we’re meant to go to.” Avery took hold of Lucien’s hand.

I furrowed my brow. “That makes no sense,” I said. I looked between Abidemi and Oliver. “You’re both okay with putting our family in harm’s way?!”

“No,” Oliver said.

“Ok then,” I said. I looked at Avery. “You’re not coming.” I looked at Lucien and Red River. “None of you are coming. It’s dangerous and it is not your problem and if something happens to any one you, I wouldn’t be able to deal with it.”

“They’re meant to come,” Abidemi said.

“Oh fuck me!” I said angrily. “No!”

“Elio, you can’t stop this. You don’t control it. There is a reason they’re in yours and Oliver’s life and they’re meant to be there,” Abidemi said.

“Why?!” I asked.

“Baby,” Olivier said soothingly.

“Don’t baby me!” I said. I was so angry at this. “It’s bad enough you’re doing all this and putting yourself in harm’s way! Now you want me to be ok with now putting Avery, Lucien and Red River in harms way as well?!” 

“Elio,” Red River said. I glanced his way. “We’re a family. If us being there can help, then we want to help.”

“No!” I said angrily.

“Elio,” Lucien said this time. “We’ll be ok.”

“How do you know?” I asked him. I was upset but it was obvious I was the only one opposing all this.

“I don’t,” he said.

“You should, right?” I asked Abidemi. I knew I was being a bit of an asshole but I hated feeling as if I could do nothing. “You see the future. You must know how this is going to end.”

“I can see us making it to Ireland and confronting Themistius. That’s all I can see to. We don’t know how Themistius will react,” he said.

“Fucking great help you are!” I said angrily. I shook my head. “Ireland?” I asked.

“Yes,” Abidemi said. “It’s where Themistius and I met. I decided I would be the one to call him out. I will contact him in a dream two weeks before we meet him, and tell him to meet me where we met.”

I swallowed and thought of this. “He’ll come,” I said.

“He will,” Abidemi replied nodding.

I knew he was right. Themistius presumed Abidemi was dead so seeing him in a dream and asking him to join him where they met was something Themistius, or any vampire, would not ignore and would follow through with. 

“And then?” I asked.

“Then I will confront him. I will say I know he had wanted me killed because of my abilities and I’ll tell him I knew he is killing innocent vampires simply because they have gifts that set them apart.”

I nodded again. “And then?”

“Well, I’m sure at that point he will try to kill me so I’m sure it will get physical.”

I blinked at him. “And then I’m sure we’re expected to jump in and help you try to kill him.”

“Well, yes,” he said.

I nodded. I looked at Avery, Lucien and Red River. “You heard. We’re going out there against a powerful vampire. He can charm you. He can...” I sighed. “He’s dangerous.”

“We know,” Avery said.

I hated this but there was nothing I could do. Everyone was silent and I knew they were worried about upsetting me. I suddenly thought of something. “We need to tell Fleur,” I said.

“Why?” Oliver asked.

“If we’re successful we will be killing the leader of The Circle. We’ll all be criminals and we could get put out to the sun. We need to tell her so she can take control of the situation after. The Circle will be in disarray and it’ll be wise to have a member on our side.”

“Yes,” Abidemi said. “Yes that is wise.”

I nodded. “She needs to come over then, and you need to show her all you know. Tell her everything.”

“Wait, what?” Oliver said.

“Well how else were you planning to convince her?” I asked Oliver. “She needs to see the proof that you’ve collected. You can’t just expect to tell her we need to kill Themistius and her just take our word for it!” Oliver looked into my eyes. “You know I’m right.”

“It just makes me nervous,” Oliver said. “She could easily fuck everything up! She could return to The Circle and Themistius know of us.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell her till last minute,” Lucien said. “Hold her hostage... in a nice way.”

“Tell her after you’ve contacted Themistius,” Avery said. “That way Themistius is already thrown for a loop and not really paying attention to The Circle.”

“That makes sense,” I said.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment. “That could work,” Abidemi said. For once in my life I was happy he agreed with me.

“Ok,” I said. “Good.” I looked at Oliver. “Once Abidemi contacts Themistius I’ll call Fleur and tell her I have something urgent to talk to her about. An emergency.”

Oliver nodded. “Ok,” he said. I nodded at him. He squeezed my hand. He looked around the table. “So, does everyone get that by going we could all die?” He asked softly.

“We know,” Avery said. “But it’s meant to be this way.”

I looked at Avery then Lucien. “Yeah?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said. 

“We’ll take whatever happens,” Red River said. “We have talked about this, us three and really we want to be there and be any help we can.”

I felt my breath escape me. “Thank you,” I told them.

“But it’ll all be ok,” Oliver said. “We can do this.”

I looked at him and smiled. I truly hoped so.


	65. Unsolicited Advice

It took a week more and then Abidemi did his thing. He contacted Themistius in a dream and told him to meet him in the place they met in two weeks time. Now we were on a deadline. I called Fleur the moment Abidemi awoke.

“Hello?” She answered. 

“Fleur,” I said. “It’s Elio.”

“Elio! Hey! How are you?”

I took a deep breath in. “I need you to come to Canada. To my home. We need to talk.”

Silence. “Ah.. ok? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you over the phone. It’s important Fleur. It’s an emergency and it concerns The Circle.”

She gasped. “Elio... if it’s life or death, tell me now!”

“It... it isn’t quite there yet. But we’re on a dead line. Please. Jump on a plane and get here now.”

“Ok. Ok I’ll call you from the airport with my flight details.”

“Thank you,” I said. I hung up and looked at Abidemi and Oliver. “She’s coming.”

 

* * *

 

Fleur arrived the next day. I drove. It was decided Abidemi and Oliver were going to start filling her in the moment she was in my car. I told them I wanted to see everything they were showing her.

I waited for her at her gate. I was slightly nervous. I felt once Fleur saw all the evidence that Oliver and Abidemi had collected to show her of how Themistius was using The Circle to not only keep himself in power but also kill innocent vampires who’s only crime was being gifted in something extraordinary, she would come around and help us.

I looked around and waited and finally her plane landed. After a while people started disembarking and I caught sight of her.

“Hey!” She said and I walked to her and hugged her.

“Hey,” I said.

“You’ve got me really worried. You need to tell me what’s going on!” She said in a rushed whisper.

“I will,” I said. “You will know but let’s get your luggage and you’ll be filled in on the way to my home.”

“Ok,” she said. “I only brought one more luggage apart from my carry on. I was so worried!”

I put my arm around her shoulder and we quickly made our way to the luggage claim. Once I had her luggage, we started walking out of the airport and that’s were Oliver and Abidemi were. She greeted and hugged them and then we made our way to the car. Abidemi sat beside me and Oliver sat with Fleur in the back seat.

“Ok,” she said the moment I began to drive off. “I need to know what’s going on right now!”

I took a deep breath in. “Themistius is killing innocent vampires to keep himself in power,” I said.

Fleur sat silent for a moment. “What?” She asked.

“Themistius is using The Circle to round up and kill innocent vampires to make sure he keeps himself in power,” Oliver said.

I looked at Fleur from the rear view mirror. She was looking at me utterly confused. “Themistius wants to make sure vampires thrive,” she said.

“No,” Abidemi interjected. “Themistius is a power hungry monster who will kill anyone that he feels is in his way.”

“I need proof!” She said furrowing her brow. She was angry.

“I’ll give you first hand proof,” Abidemi said and took Fleur and I in his head as we watched him and Themistius meet. The traveled together and then made The Circle. Then Themistius started to change. He was becoming suspicious of Abidemi and then accused him of conspiring against him. A total lie. Then Abidemi escaped.

When it was over I looked again at Fleur. We were halfway home.

“I...” Fleur said. “But that...” she shook her head. She was in shock. “That can’t be right!”

Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know when you joined The Circle, you did it for all the right reasons. I’m sure Themistius had good intentions once upon a time, but he has become paranoid about staying in power.”

Oliver took Fleur in his mind now and showed her memories of 2 Circle members, corrupt ones, who were helping him round up any vampire that showed off extraordinary mental capabilities. Fleur gasped as she watched innocent vampires put out to the sun on bogus charges. She watched trials and false witness testimonies.

When it was over I looked at her through the rear view mirror again. “Fleur, you know that sometimes the wrong person gets charged with a crime,” I said. “It happened to me.”

“I know!” She said closing her eyes. “I can’t... I can’t believe this.” She looked at Oliver and Abidemi. “How do you know this. Those trials... they happened just like you showed me. How did you do that?”

Abidemi spoke. “Themistius has powers. Great mental powers,” he explained. “But he’s not the only one.”

Fleur let out a breath. “What?”

“Oliver and I, we can do what Themistius can. We want to stop him.”

Fleur looked shocked. “Stop him?” She asked. “How?”

“Anyway we can,” Oliver said.

“Oh god!” Fleur said. “Oh fuck! I... oh god I’m supposed to take you into custody for this!”

“Why?” Abidemi asked. 

“Plotting to kill the leader of The Circle! It’s -“

“Why is he the leader?” Abidemi asked.

“Because he made it! He -“

“Why not let the power pass on to someone else? He’s been in power long enough! Why do vampires fear The Circle so much? Why is the knowledge that The Circle is coming send fear down every vampire’s spine? Why doesn’t The Circle advocate for Vampire rights? Why is The Circle only known for cruelty and punishment?”

Fleur was panting slightly. “I don’t... I don’t know,” she said. “But I, I want to do good! I want to do good!”

We arrived at home. I could tell it had been a huge shock for Fleur. I walked her in and glanced at Oliver. _Let’s back off. She needs time to process this. Her world has been turned upside down._

Oliver nodded in agreement and I saw him wait on Abidemi so he could pass on the message.

“Your home is beautiful Elio,” Fleur said stepping inside. Shadow came over and sniffed Fleur all over. “Oh what a cute dog,” she said and petted him. Shadow was very friendly with her. 

“Thank you,” I said smiling her way. “Please, make yourself at home. Your flight was long and I’m sure you’re hungry. Let me get you some blood.”

“Can you mix A+ and O- please?”

“Of course!” I said. I went and warmed up the blood and got her a cupcake. I heard Oliver and Abidemi make some light conversation with her. I walked out to our living room. She had sat on the loveseat, Shadow beside her. It surprised me, Shadow rarely warmed up to people like this. He sniffed the blood and cupcake as I handed it to her. 

Fleur giggled. “Oh silly puppy! You can’t have this! This isn’t for furry babies this is for vampires!” I watched in amazement as she planted a kiss on Shadows head. He laid down beside her, head on her lap. She began to drink her blood.

“I have never seen Shadow warm up with anyone that way that fast!” I said.

“No,” Abidemi said just as surprised at me.

I glanced his way. “Well he extra hates you because on top of everything else you’re part cat.”

“I am not,” he said.

“You become one,” I said shrugging. “Close enough.”

Fleur glanced at Abidemi. “I’m sorry about what happened to you,” she said softly. 

Abidemi sat on an armchair across from the loveseat. Oliver and I sat on the couch adjacent the loveseat. “It’s no your fault, child,” he said. He smiled at her. “You’re a young vampire. I’m surprised you’re in The Circle.”

“I showed great promise,” she said. She stayed quiet for a while and none of us interrupted her thoughts. We let her be and let her drink and eat in peace. She then sat and stroked Shadow’s head for a long while. “I joined because I believe in right and wrong and I wanted to help,” she said finally. She had sat in a long after finishing her blood and cupcake.

I looked out the windows of our living room. The sun has begun to set. “I’m sure you’re tired Fleur. Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

She nodded and petted Shadow as she got up. She bid Oliver and Abidemi good night. She came up the stairs behind me. I took her to one of our guest bedrooms. Her luggage was there. She sat at the edge of the bed and sighed. I sat beside her.

She looked at me, sad look in her eyes. “I gave up being with you to join The Circle,” she said.

I nodded. “I know,” I said. “But why? Why can’t you have a family and be married?”

“They want The Circle to be your main priority and they want you to not be attached to anyone. Say your spouse or child is doing something wrong, The Circle believes you would help them and wouldn’t take them to trial.”

“Oh,” I said. “Still sucks.”

“It does,” she said. “Now I wonder if it’s just another way Themistius has control over us.” She stayed quiet. She looked my way. “By the way it truly didn’t matter me walking away thought.” She smiled and shrugged. “You belong with Oliver.”

I looked at Fleur. “I lost our memories of us,” I said. “When I was wrapped in silver. I... Oliver showed me right before the wedding. I didn’t remember any of it.”

She nodded but didn’t look surprised. “It’s ok,” she said.

“Fleur I don’t want you sad,” I said.

“I’m alright. I’ll be alright,” she said taking my hand and squeezing it. She looked at me again. “I really care about you.”

“I know,” I said. “I care about you.”

“I won’t...” she took a deep breath in and out. “I won’t let Themistius hurt you. Or Oliver or Abidemi. He won’t get away with this.”

I looked at her. I rarely felt nervous or anxious but I felt that now.

“I will help you guys,” she said.

Relief washed over me. “Thank you,” I said as I leaned in and held her tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

She hugged me too. “I will contact some members tomorrow. Trusted ones. I’ll begin by telling them that Themistius is compromised and we will take it from there.”

“Ok,” I said. We pulled back. I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead. “I will let you sleep.” She smiled and nodded and I exited her room.

 

* * *

 

I looked out into the field in front of me. The grass was really tall and Shadow was jumping all around it. I looked back at Oliver and we laughed.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“Somewhere in Europe,” I said. I sighed. “I tried to make myself remember some stuff from around the time I was with Fleur.” I looked at him and he nodded not meeting my gaze. “I want to remember it all. All I lived and did.”

“I know,” Oliver said.

“You remember you promised to help me?”

“I do.”

“Ok,” I said. I reached my hand out and he took it. We walked like this for a while following Shadow. I stopped and pulled him to me. I laid my cheek on his chest and held him. “I love you more than anything. You are my reason for being.”

“And you are mine,” he replied.

We began to walk again. Shadow was running around. I chuckled at him. “I love you,” I said and turned around and froze.

Oliver wasn’t Oliver anymore. The priestess smiled at me. Her lips red as blood. Her teeth sharp and as white as her skin. 

“And I love you,” she said in her chorus is voices.

I tried to yank my hand away from hers but she was stronger. “What the actual fuck! Get out of my dream!” I said. The panic in my voice was audible.

“I needed to talk to you and I’m not allowed on your property.”

“How are you allowed in my dream?! How did you get here?! Where is Oliver!”

“He’s in bed sleeping beside you I’m assuming,” she said. She stepped closer, still holding my hand tightly. “It was that sweet kiss we shared!” She smiled ever more widely. The snakes on her head were wiggling around wildly. “Sadly I only get one dream so I have to make it count.”

“What do you want?” I asked. “Don’t ask me to fight for you, I will not!”

“I won’t,” she said. “That’s such a shame. I love warriors.” She lifted my hand and placed it on her breast on top of her sheer sparkling dress. I tried to yank it away but she pressed it into her tightly. I couldn’t believe how strong she was. “I thought you only liked men but you liked that European girl!” She said with her smile. “You fucked her and enjoyed doing it!”

“Get the fuck out of my dream!” I growled, my fangs coming out.

She finally released my hand. “You’re no fun! She said and suddenly turned into Fleur. “If we fuck in your dream it’s not real in the outside world. What do you say for old times sakes?”

“Tell me what you want and be gone!” I growled.

She turned back to herself and looked right into my eyes. Her eyes were almost like a bottomless pit. It was unnerving to have her staring at me. She looked serious now. “Give me Themistius.”

Of all the things that she could have said, I was not ready for that. “What?” I asked. “Why?” 

“He is not all he says he is,” she told me. The chorus of voices was slightly subdued. “His powers were not his. The vampire that turned him was the real transcendent being. Themistius killed him and took his powers.”

“What?!” I asked shocked. “How did he do that?!” 

“With some outside help,” she said.

“You!”

She nodded. “But he tricked me!” She said. Her fury was obvious. The snakes in her hair lashed out. “I was a younger and weaker. In exchange for my help he was supposed to help me. I’ve had the vampire sword for hundreds of years and could not wield it. He lied to me and said he could!”

There was a part of me that felt some relief. “So he’s no warrior? He can’t use it?” 

“No he can’t! He tricked me! When I did the magic to bind our contract, I said his name and said he would wield the sword and kill my enemies. Since he could not, the contract became void! Of course I didn’t know until after he had his powers and I asked him to kill someone on my behalf. He laughed in my face! I will have my revenge!” 

I stared at her. “Why not just hunt him down and kill him?”

“Because he never broke the contract! It was me that was asking of something he couldn’t do! He’s allowed to lie to me, I was to make sure he wasn’t lying but like I said, I was young and inexperienced. I took his word.” 

I looked at her. “I don’t understand how exactly I would give him to you.” 

She lifted her hand and the sword materialized out of thin air. I stared at it. It was even more beautiful than I remembered. It was a sparkling silver, hilt to tip. She walked to me and held it out to me. “You will not wield it on my behalf. I am letting you use it. Freely. No commitment tied to it.”

I stared at her. “Why?” 

“It is my sword. I earned it fairly. I have added my own dark magic to it. Anyone killed with it, their souls belong to me. Kill Themistius with it.” 

I stared at it. My hand itched to grab it. It was absolutely beautiful.

“No contracts. I’m lending it to you. You may use it during your battle with Themistius. You owe me nothing. I can claim nothing from you.”

“And this is all because you want his soul?”

“Yes,” she said. “I am giving you nothing in return for his soul. You wouldn’t be killing him on my behalf. You have your own reasons to kill him. I’m merely lending you a sword.” 

“A sword that’s enchanted to give you the souls it strikes down.”

“Yes,” she said. “But you must be willing to use it freely. I can’t make you. I’m not asking you to. But if you wish to, you may use the sword.”

I swallowed and then reached for it and grabbed hilt. It felt warm in my hard and after a second or too I felt it begin to vibrate gently, and it began to emit a soft sound, as if it was humming, as if it was alive. 

The priestess nodded. “It recognizes your powers,” she said. She looked up at me. “One last piece of advice,” she said. “Don’t fight Themistius on fair ground. If you do, he will win and every single one of you will die. Don’t be fair! Be smart! He is incredibly powerful! If you want to live, fight dirty!”

And with that she was gone.


	66. Fighting Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darlings! We’re down to the last 5 chapters of this fic. I’m slightly emotional. This will be the first ever fiction I have written to completion and a part of me doesn’t want it to end, but yet I’m happy to see it completed. I want to thank everyone that’s been reading since the beginning. I appreciate every comment and kudos given. You’re all amazing! Anyway... on with the show ;)  
> Enjoy! <3

“You can’t expect me to be ok with this,” Oliver said.

He stood beside me. The sword the priestess had given me was propped up against the wall. It was sparkling and beautiful as ever.

“May I hold it?” Abidemi said.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Oliver asked. I chuckled.

I had woken from my dream the night before and the sword had been in my hand. Oliver and Shadow were both still peacefully sleeping. I had gotten up and had propped it against the wall and had gone back to bed. Once Oliver had woken up, I had showed him my dream. I had called Abidemi into our bedroom and showed him my dream too.

“I guess you can,” I said with a shrug.

Abidemi walked to it and picked it up. “It’s beautiful,” he said. He held it out to me and I picked it up again. It warmed in my hand as it had in my dream and began to vibrate gently. In the quiet of the bedroom the barely there humming was audible to our sensitive vampire ears.

I saw Oliver’s eyes widen as he circled me, staring at me intently. “What?” I asked.

“It’s becomes a part of you,” he said. “Your aura covers it.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” I asked.

“Exactly what Oliver says, it becomes a part of you,” Abidemi said. “The stronger the vampire, the deadlier the sword, and you, brother, are one strong warrior.”

I walked back to the wall and put the sword where I had it. “I have an idea,” I said.

Oliver and Abidemi looked at me.

“The priestess said to fight dirty. You both heard her. As much as I hate to admit it, she may be right. We need to make our own luck on this.”

“What’s in your mind?” Abidemi asked.

“Whatever happens in Oliver’s dreams becomes true in the real world,” I said. “Can we confront Themistius in a dream unawares?”

Oliver and Abidemi looked at me. They both looked surprised. “How would.. we would have to be sleep,” Oliver said.

My eyes widened. “You two can charm Lucien, Avery, Red River and I into sleep.”

“We can and we can enter a sleep state in our own,” Abidemi told Oliver.

“Yeah and what about Themistius?” Oliver asked. “Who’s gonna put him to sleep?”

I took a deep breath in. “The priestess can make him sleep.”

“Oh fuck no!” Oliver said.

Abidemi, though, said nothing. I stared at him. “She wasn’t lying when she told Elio she wanted nothing from him,” Abidemi said.

“Oh fuck sakes!” Oliver said. “How do you know?!”

“I...” Abidemi looked at Oliver apologetically. “I believe her. I didn’t sense deceit!”

“She’s a fucking demon!” Oliver said.

“And some human eyes see no distinction between demon and vampire,” I said to Oliver.

“We’re not like her!” Oliver said angrily.

“No, we’re not,” I said and walked to him. I took his hand. “I’m not making excuses for her and I’m not saying all she does is ok. What I am saying is that she had her own reasons to want him dead. We want him stopped. We don’t have to like one another to mutually go after the same thing.”

Oliver sighed. “This... this worries me.”

“Brother, this is not conventional, but.. it may be our best way.”

I looked at Abidemi. “What do you see?”

“The priestess will meet you in Ireland,” Abidemi said.

“And if we ask her to put Themistius to sleep?” I asked.

“She will do it.”

“Ok,” I said. 

“Fleur has contacted her Circle allies. They are on our side,” he said. “She will be leaving soon. Her part in this has been set into motion.”

“Does anyone die?” I asked.

“It depends on the choices we make during battle,” Abidemi said.

“If we fight him in your dream can you make him weaker?” I asked Oliver.

“No,” he told me. “But I can make us all stronger. Especially you.”

“I will keep everyone safe,” I said, more to myself than Oliver and Abidemi.

“That’s a given, brother. But our choices are our own,” Abidemi said.

I looked into Oliver’s eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Or I you,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

I decided to not waste anytime. That night I walked out into the woods behind our property. I told Oliver I wanted to be alone. Abidemi assured him I would be safe. He still wasn’t pleased and I couldn’t blame him but I knew it was best if he had no contact with the priestess.

I walked deeper into the woods and finally stopped at a small clearing of sorts. I stood there and looked around. I slipped my hands into my jeans pockets. I had no idea how a demon was summoned or called upon nor did I care to learn. I had a feeling thought that if I called for her, she would appear.

“Priestess!” I called out. “I need to speak to you!”

I felt her cold arms slide between my arms and my body and wrap themselves around me from behind. If I could shiver out of fear and slight disgust, I would have, but vampires didn’t do shit like that. At least, not a lethal predator like me. I kept my hands in my pockets and held perfectly still. I calmed my mind. She ran her hands over my chest for a while. I could hear the hissing of the snakes in her hair and she pressed her chest against my back. I let this go on for a while. “Have you had enough?” I finally said. “I came to talk not to have you feel me up.”

She let go of me and walked around to face me. “I really like you,” she said, some of her voices laughing and some of them spoke. It was unnerving to say the least. “You have sought me out,” she said grinning.

“Not for my benefit,” I said.

“Lies,” she said hissing. Her tongue came out. It was black and forked like a snake’s tongue.

“Are you part snake?” I asked her.

“I’m part anything you want me to be,” she said with a shrug. Her hair suddenly changed and the snakes were gone. It was light brow and curly and I suddenly realized it was hair just like Fleur’s. 

I shook my head. “I came to talk about Themistius.”

“Speak,” she said and her snakes returned. She looked at me seriously.

“I need you to be in Ireland when we arrive there. I need you to put him to sleep.”

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Why can’t your transcendent husband or his friend do it?”

“They don’t have the power to. Someone needs to put Themistius to sleep.”

She looked at me. “You will fight him in your sleep? What good will that do?”

“Will you put him to sleep yes or no?” I asked sternly and she bared her sharp white teeth at me. My fangs came out and a ripple of tension went through my body and I bent my knees slightly, ready to pounce on a moment’s notice.

“Watch your tone!” The voices were all angry.

“It’s a simple question. No need to dance around the answer,” I told her in the same stern tone.

She closed her mouth and looked away from me. She seemed to be thinking. I relaxed my body and retreated my fangs. “And putting him to sleep, this will give you an advantage?”

“I believe so, yes,” I said.

“Fine,” she said after a while. She seemed calm now.

“Ok,” I said. “Can I call you there as I did here?”

“Yes,” she said. “Will it be soon?”

“In eleven days,” I said. 

“I will be ready then,” she said. I walked past her and began to make my way home. “Don’t you want to ask me about him?” She called out. 

I furrowed my brow and turned. “Themistius?” I asked.

“No,” she said with a close lip smile. “Bastien.”

“No,” I said and turned and made my way home.

 

* * *

 

Fleur left a few days later. I told her we were meeting Themistius in Ireland in eight days.

“Ok,” she said. “I don’t always see him, unless we have a trial. My allies and I will actually stay away as much as possible.”

“What’s your plan of action?” I asked her.

“We will have paper work drawn up about us looking into him over suspicion that he’s killing innocent vampires. If he ends up dead, we’ll use all you know to keep you in the clear and not be charged with murder. If you don’t kill him but he’s subdued, the evidence will be used at his trial.”

“Ok,” I said.

“Did you need silver?” She asked me.

“What?” I asked.

“The silver The Circle uses to take criminals into custody. Did you need some?” I stared at Fleur. Her face looked strained and she wasn’t meeting my gaze. I knew this was hard for her.

“Yes. Please. Anything that will help.”

She nodded. “I can have some shipped to you. I will also send two pairs of gloves, the ones we use.”

“Thank you,” I said.

She nodded. “You’re to keep the silver in the box it’s in. When you take it out, it is in a black velvet bag. Keep it in there. If you or Oliver or Abidemi want to practice with a whip, that’s how it works. It’s best if one of you throws the silver from behind. If he sees it, he’ll freak out and run. All vampires do. Someone should throw the silver from behind.”

“Ok,” I said. She nodded. The taxi she had called pulled up in front of my home. I had told her I would drive her to the airport but she told me she preferred this. I was no one to force her to do anything else than what she wanted. She grabbed her luggage.

“Fleur,” I said suddenly. “If he’s put to trial, and is sentenced to death, can I kill him?”

“What?” She asked.

I stood up straight. “I have a sword, can I kill him?”

“Not if he goes to trial. He will be put out to the sun,” she said. She closed her eyes. “If you wish to kill him with your sword do it while you’re fighting him.”

She turned and quickly descended my front steps. The taxi driver put her luggage in the trunk as she climbed into the back seat. She waved at me as the taxi pulled away.

 

* * *

 

A few days before we were all set the leave, we had Red River, Lucien and Avery over and we filled them in on the plan of being in a state of sleep. 

“Everything that happens in Oliver’s dreams becomes true in the real world,” I said. “A death there is a death out here.” Everyone nodded.

The silver had arrived and I had filled them in on the sword and the priestess’s involvement.

“I will handle the silver,” Oliver said. “Lucien you will help me?”

“Yes, of course,” he said. He looked at me. “If we silver him, do you still plan to kill him?” Lucien asked.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“Silver affects us all the same,” Abidemi said. “His powers will be subdued and he will be rendered useless.”

“But then he would go to trial in front of The Circle. Who’s to say they won’t let him go free and throw us in jail instead?” Avery asked.

“Fleur said she would help us.”

“She is just one person, even with her two allies and Themistius gone that leaves six Circle members who can do whatever they chose to with Themistius and then with us,” Avery said. “The best way to end is to kill him.”

I looked up at Avery. It surprised me. He was always so sweet and soft. All he was saying though, made total sense. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver laid in bed. We would be flying out tomorrow. Fran had come to pick up Shadow a few hours ago. I could sense the sadness in Oliver as he said goodbye to our dog. _Just in case I don’t see you again,_ Oliver had said mentally as he hugged Shadow. I had stopped listening.

I undressed and crawled to him in bed, straddling him. He looked into my eyes. “I think we will be fine,” I said. The glitter of the sword was in my peripheral vision.

Oliver smiled and caressed my cheek with his thumb. “If you believe then so do I,” he said. “You make me believe everything is possible.”

We began to kiss deeply and I slid his shirt off. His pants and boxers were off next. I lowered my body, sinking him into me. He moaned softly. I pushed on his chest as I moved my hips on him. His hands were on my hips, his fingertips digging into my skin. 

“Fuck me all night,” he said.

“I intend to,” I told him and leaned in to kiss his lips.


	67. An Eye For An Eye

If anyone felt fear, no one was showing it. No one was exuding it. On the contrary, we all were anticipating the fight.

“There is a full moon tonight,” Red River said.

“That’s a good omen,” I replied.

“I feel good about this,” Avery said.

Lucien and I looked at one another. He nodded.

We had arrived in Ireland two days ago and tonight was it. I had to charm the TSA agent as bringing the sword on the plane was not something I should have been allowed to do. Tonight was the night. Tonight was all that we had been preparing for. 

“Ok,” Abidemi said. “We will all sleep. The priestess will put Themistius to sleep. I will approach him. He’ll talk to me for a while then he will get physical.”

“At that point Oliver and Lucien, you will come from behind and try to subdue him with the silver,” I said. Oliver and Lucien nodded. “Then I will chop his head off,” I said as nonchalantly as I could. I was glad to not have a beating heart and glad I did not get nervous because if I did, I might be slightly loosing my shit over this.

I looked at Avery and Red River. “Then we jump in as needed,” Avery said.

I nodded. “Please,” I said closing my eyes. “All of you, please be careful.”

“We will be,” Oliver said. “I didn’t come here to die tonight.

“Nor I,” Lucien said.

“Nor I,” Avery, Abidemi and Red River repeated.

I looked at Abidemi. “What do you see?”

He closed his eyes a moment. “Countless paths to how tonight could go,” he said honestly.

“How many lead to him dying and us all making it?” I asked.

“A great deal of them,” he replied. “Enough to make me feel we should be ok. But please, self preservation should be your number one priority.”

We all nodded. We understood and none of us wanted to die.

 

* * *

 

We had about an hour to go. Themistius was to come at midnight. I looked up at the moon. I had the sword in hand. I wondered what warriors told themselves before going out to battle and fighting. I figured in the midst of battle you just went on instinct. You killed before you were killed yourself. 

I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Oliver’s handsome face. I smiled. “I love you,” he said. The blue flames of his eyes looked so beautiful.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“Abidemi! I’m home!” Came a voice I had never heard before.

“Fuck!” I said. It wasn’t even 11:10 pm. The asshole had shown up almost an hour early!

“I know you’re here, darling. I can smell you... and your friends.”

I was over the shock quickly. I gripped my sword. I looked at Oliver. “Grab Lucien. You know what must be done.”

 _Take care, everyone,_ I hear Abidemi say and I knew the rest heard too. He stepped out of the trees we were at. I knew Oliver and Lucien were making their way around, to be behind Themistius. He knew there were more with Abidemi. I wondered if he knew how many. I suddenly wondered if I should summon the priestess. I decided to wait. I watched intently as Abidemi approached him in the large clearing.

“Brother!” Abidemi called out.

Themistius seemed to just step out of shadows. I was finally taking my first look at him. He was thin, small, shorter than me actually. He had light brown, almost blond hair. He was clean shaven. He actually looked as if he had Victorian clothing on. A button up shirt and tie in an elaborate bow, black pants and a thin coat that went to his knees. He had his hands behind his back. 

“Brother,” He said with a raise of an eyebrow. He walked off to the left. “I thought I had killed you.”

“Yeah, no,” Abidemi replied.

“How many did you bring with you?” Themistius asked. He looked in my general direction. I held the sword behind me, I didn’t want him to see the sparkle of it. It hummed in my hands and the more alert I became the louder it seemed to hum.

“Just me.” 

“Lies!” Themistius spun to face Abidemi. “What are you planning to do brother?!”

“I just want to talk!” Abidemi said.

“About?” Themistius asked. “Mistakes of days past? We’re a bit too old for that. Regret is a waste of energy.”

“Are you to say you’re proud of all you’ve done?! Have you no shame in how you came to be and have stayed in power?!” Abidemi asked.

I wasn’t breathing. I wanted to head Themistius confess.

“I know you stole your powers,” Abidemi began. “I know you’re no real sensitive. You took those powers with a deal you made and then you killed vampires to keep yourself strong!”

Themistius gave Abidemi a long, hard look. He seemed to be pondering what to do. He smiled. “So you’ve been doing some research? Looking into me? Fine. Yes, I’ve killed and I don’t regret it. We’re vampires! We’re blood thirsty! I don’t care to kill those who waste their talents! If they’re not using them, then I shall put them to better use!”

“It is not up to you to decide!” Abidemi said angrily.

“It wasn’t no,” Themistius said with a smile. “So I made it my business to decide.” He looked around. I ducked into the shadows more. “Now tell me, brother of mine,” he said in a very menacing voice. “What were you planning to do to me?”

“Nothing you didn’t want to do to me first!” Abidemi exclaimed I saw him take a defensive stance.

No one was behind Themistius, as he had kept pacing, so there was no way to catch him by surprise. I didn’t care. The moment he lunged for Abidemi I ran from the trees. I held the sword up. He saw me coming and I saw the fear in his eyes and it thrilled me. He jumped up, as did I. I soared in the air towards him. I had a perfect shot at him. He swept his left arm at me and strong gust of air shoved me from the left. It was enough for me to have to lower the sword so I could land on the ground safely. Oliver and Lucien came at him. He saw and tried to jump out of the way but Lucien was quick and threw the silver. It wrapped on his left arm.

Themistius yelled out in agony. Our enchanted silver burned through his clothing and into his flesh. Those burns would take months to heal if he lived through tonight.

“Fool!” Themistius yelled and with a sweep of his right hand, the earth opened under Lucien and he fell right through.

“No!” I heard Avery yell behind me.

I was already running to where the earth had split. Themistius was trying to untangle the silver from his arm but his hands were burning. He was being dragged forward by the weight of Lucien hanging from the other end of the silver chain. He didn’t even see me coming.

“Oliver!” I yelled as I sliced the silver chain. Oliver ran and grabbed the chain as it hurtled past him. “Avery! Help him pull Lucien up!”

Themistius was on his back on the ground. I swung at him and cut his leg. “AAHH!” He yelled in pain. His leg began to bleed profusely. It surprised me. Vampires normally didn’t bleed that much. “Why are you doing this?!” He asked. He looked right into my eyes. “Brother, you don’t even know me! Abidemi has fed you lies.”

I stopped and stared at him, crumpled on the ground. He was... right. I began to lower my sword.

“He’s lying!” Abidemi said urgently. “Brother, he’s tricking your mind.”

I furrowed my brow. Was he? I shook my head. I felt... confused. I couldn’t remember, suddenly why I was supposed to kill him. I remember we came here to kill him. Right? Was I meant to kill him?

I sank to my knees. My head was cloudy. There was yelling and commotion going on around me, but my head felt fuzzy.

“Elio!” I looked up and around. “Elio!” I turned my body. “ELIO!”

Oliver was shaking me. My head was suddenly cleared and everything came rushing back. I looked and Red River on the ground, Themistius was wrapping him in the silver he had had around his arm. He was not facing me. I got up and ran, sword in hand. I sliced his back.

He yelled and turned. “You!” He yelled again and I saw the murderous intent in his eyes. He swept his hand down and a bolt of lighting came out of the sky, materializing in a split second, and struck the earth right in front of me. The sudden flash of light blinded me and the force of it sent me flying backwards. I made sure I kept a firm grasp on the sword. I landed yards away, in the trees, crashing through them until I landed on the ground on my back. My whole body felt as if it had been out on the sun.

It took me a moment to push up and then I started running toward the clearing and what I saw...

“NO!” I yelled. “NO!” I ran faster.

Themistius has taken the silver from Red River and had it wrapped around Oliver’s neck. He was killing him! I ran faster than I ever had and no one could have stopped me I made it to Themistius and I swung the sword. It was a clean and perfect cut, right across his neck, his head came off cleanly.

I pushed his body aside, threw the sword on the ground and grabbed the silver. It burned my hands as I unwrapped it off Oliver’s neck.

“Baby!” I said. I felt a crushing feeling in my chest, as if I was suffocating. “Baby, please! Please! Oliver talk to me!” I wrapped him in my arms and pulled him away from the silver. I pulled him into my chest, cradling the back of his head. “Talk to me baby! Oliver!” 

I lowered him slowly, looking for any sign of anything. His eyes were half closed and he just laid there limp. I licked around his neck, trying to heal him but I knew the wounds from silver lasted weeks. I couldn’t heal them. Nothing healed then instantly. I rocked him in my arms. I had never been more scared. I had never felt so helpless. What could I do? What could I do?

“I can save him for you,” the Priestess said. I looked up confused. She was there, sword in hand. “Thank you,” she said smiling, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. “His soul is mine. Now, I can save your lover for you, if you wish? Bring him back to you.” 

“He’s not gone!” I said to her. My voice was barely a whisper.

“But he will be soon. But I can save him,” she said stepping closer. She held her hand out to me. “Just cut you hand and I’ll cut mine and we will shake and it is my promise that I will save your lover.”

“Brother no!” Abidemi yelled.

“Silence!” The priestess growled.

“He won’t die Elio! Pick him up! Run! Imogen is close! Listen for her! Run!”

I picked Oliver up and ran as fast as I could.

 

* * *

 

It was quick. Not even 20 minutes. Imogen was calling out for me for me as Abidemi has said. I listened and ran to her voice. She was in a cottage in the woods.

“Imogen!” I yelled.

She opened the door and I was quickly inside. It was a small one room cottage and I laid Oliver on a bed by one corner. He had been limp in my arms and unresponsive the whole time. I was scared. So scared.

“Please help him! Tell me what to do!” I said shaking her. “I’ll do anything just help him.”

“Elio, darling, you’re hurting me,” she said calmly and I let go of her.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry help him! Please!”

She went to the kitchen area. She came back with a bowl and a knife. “I need some of your blood,” she said. 

I gave her my wrist and she cut it and I began to bleed into the bowl. “Have you felt any pangs in your bite?” She asked.

I reach and touched it. I shook my head. Fear gripped me again. “Is he gone?!” I asked panicked. The crushing in my chest was getting worse. I clutched at it.

“Heal yourself,” she said. “What are you feeling?”

I licked my cut to heal it. “My chest feels like it’s crushing,” I gasped.

“That’s Oliver!” She said returning to her kitchen area. “He’s not dead, Elio. If he was dead you would be in such pain you wouldn’t be able to talk or move.

My eyes widened. I leaned in and licked his neck. It was the only thing I could think of doing. The only way I knew to heal. I knew I was useless but I couldn’t help it.

She came back and my blood in the bowl had been turned into a paste. “What’s that?” I asked.

“It’s your blood with other healing herbs,” she replied. She took cloths and dipped them in the bowl where she drenched them then wrapped them around Oliver’s neck. I held him up for her. She made quick work of it and then I laid him down. I crawled in my bed with him. I felt so lost. 

She came and sat on the edge of the bed. “Give me your hand,” she said. I held it out and she grabbed it. She looked right into my eyes. “You are strong,” she told me. Her eyes burned into mine. “Take all your strength, and chant with me.”

She began to chant in a language I didn’t understand. “I don’t know what you’re saying,” I said.

“Focus, Vampire!” She said angrily. “Pay attention! You have ancient blood in you! You have the blood of your maker which came from his maker which came from his and on and on! Our blood goes back to the original vampire and it recognizes ancient language. The blood never forgets! Now chant with me!” 

She squeezed my hand and began to chant and I focused on her words. Her words became familiar to me. After her reciting them a few times I knew what to say. 

“Nisi caro divina matrem suam, restituere illud sicut erat prius. Nisi caro divina matrem suam, restituere illud sicut erat prius. Nisi caro divina matrem suam, restituere illud sicut erat prius.” 

We chanted and chanted and I put all my energy into it. After a long while we finally stopped. “How do you feel?” She asked. “Your chest?”

I placed my hand on it. “The crushing is gone,” I said.

She nodded. “Lay beside him and hold him tight. Call him back to you. Will him to come back to you.”

I nodded and curled beside him. I closed my eyes and felt Imogen cover us with a thick blanket. I did as she told me and went into his mind, looking for him. I saw nothing for a long while. I started calling his name. I walked in endless darkness for a long while. 

Eventually I noticed my feet were in sand. I looked around and saw an ocean forming and then a moon. Then some palm trees. I kept walking and calling him. I heard a barking behind me. Shadow was running to me. I knelt on the floor and opened my arms to him. He almost knocked me over as he licked me.

“Shadow have you seen daddy?” I asked.

He barked and took off and I followed after him. I ran for a moment and then I saw a pier. It was long. Shadow began to go down it so I followed. As we got closer to the end I recognized the figure sitting at the end of it. I ran faster. 

“Baby!” I yelled.

Oliver turned and saw me. He grinned. “Hey!” He said and I jumped on him.

“Oliver! Oliver are you ok?” I asked. I looked him over. He looked perfect in the dream.

He looked at me and furrowed his brown. “My head is fuzzy. I can’t remember,” he said softly.

“Ok,” I said nodding. “It was the silver. Themistius was,” I let out a shaky breath. “He was choking you with silver. It affects your memory. It fucks you up.”

Oliver furrowed his brown and nodded. He reach for his neck and rubbed it. “Wow,” He said.

I gave him a weak smile. “It’s ok. You’ll be ok. You have me and Shadow and I love you. I love you so fucking much, baby,” I said.

Oliver looked at me with wide eyes.

“And I need you, ok?” I said. I blinked a few times. “I need you so much. I can’t live without you. I mean it. I can’t be. I can’t exist.” I squeezed his hands. “So you have to get better. Ok? You have to fight back. You have to come back, ok?”

“Ok,” he said softly. “Yes. How?”

“Just, just wake up. I’m beside you. I’m here. Holding you. I love you,” I said wrapping him in my arms. “Just wake up and you’ll be ok. You’ll be ok.”

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and sat up. I stared down at Oliver’s face. I suddenly looked around and saw it was daytime. There was sunlight behind the thick curtains. I looked around and saw Avery and Lucien. Red Riven had bandages on his arms.

“You guys ok?” I asked.

“Yes,” Avery said giving me a small smile. He looked down and I saw the pained looked in his eyes when he saw Oliver.

“You can come closer,” I said. I knew Avery and Oliver were close. I knew how much he cared. Avery got up and walked over. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and then sat back on his feet. He took Oliver’s hand.

“Come back to us Oliver,” he said softly. “We miss you.”

I have him a small smile. Imogen walked in through the door. He was in a cloak with a hood. Her red hair looked very bright under the dark hood.

“Good morning everyone,” she said softly.

I looked around. “Where’s Abidemi?” I asked.

“Your friend from The Circle came. They took him for questioning.”

“What?!” I said alarmed. I got up off the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me! I would have spoken to Fleur!”

“No need,” Imogen said with a pat to my arm. “Abidemi can show her everything that happened. She saw you laying beside Oliver.” I looked back at him. He was laying still on the bed.

I swallowed. “Where did Fleur take Abidemi?” I asked. 

“I don’t know. But she said she would be back to talk to all of you once she was done questioning Abidemi.”

I again felt so useless and it bothered me so damn much.

“There is nothing to do but wait,” Imogen said gently.

I clenched my fists. “I hate waiting,” I said in a low growl.

“I know, we all do,” she said. “But we don’t have a choice.” I nodded. “You all should feed,” she said.

She had boiling water going and I saw her place some bottled blood in the boiling water to warm it up. Once they were warm she handed the bottles out and we drank. I laid down beside Oliver and held him.

“Do you feel any different form yesterday?” She asked.

I shook my head. “But I saw him in a dream and told him to come back.”

She nodded. “Abidemi once said with them being sensitive they’re more susceptible to the silver,” she said quietly. I looked up at her. “He won’t cease to exist, Elio, I promise you,” she told me. “He just may take a few more days in coming around.

I nodded and squeezed him tight. “Well I have forever,” I whispered and kissed Oliver’s shoulder. “I will be beside him until the end of time.”

Imogen smiled at me and nodded. She knew I meant it.


	68. Coming Back

It wasn’t until the following day that Abidemi came back and Fleur came with him.

“I’m so sorry it took so long!” She said walking into the cottage. “Everything is hand written and the account was long and the other members wanted to make sure we dotted our i’s and crossed our t’s. Literally.”

Fleur smiled then she looked at Oliver and her face changed. “Still sleeping?” She asked me softly.

“Yes,” I said.

“I brought this,” she said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a glass bottle. There was something in there with the consistency of honey except it was dark green. “The witches that make the silver give it to us in case one of ours is affected by silver. I used it on you when I brought you home with me,” she said looking into my eyes.

Imogen took it and I walked over with her. She took the bandages off Oliver’s neck and I was pleased to see they had healed significantly. She poured the goo on his neck and wrapped him.

“Elio, could I talk to you a moment?” Fleur asked.

“Yeah,” I said and we stepped outside. It was sunny but there were so many trees around the cottage, it was easy to stay in the shade.

“Abidemi showed me from his memory what happened that night,” she said. “Uh, I was wondering, who was the woman with the snakes in her hair?”

“I don’t know her name,” I answered. “I call her priestess. Bastien went to her when he tried to kidnap me. She told me she knew Themistius from before and said he double crossed her. She said he didn’t have those powers naturally, that he stole them from others.”

“What?!” Fleur said.

“It’s what she said. She lent me her sword -“

“That isn’t her sword Elio! That was from the first Vampire clan! It’s been missing millennia and I can’t believe she has it in her possession!”

I shrugged. I didn’t care about stuff like that. “Look, she said she got it fair, so I don’t care.”

Fleur rolled her eyes. “So... how... like why was she there?”

“I was supposed to call her because we were going to fight Themistius in a dream state but he came before we were able to do it.”

“So, you can call her on demand? Can you summon her now?”

A stared at Fleur. “I can try?” Fleur nodded enthusiastically.

“Ok!” I said. I looked around the sunny woods. “Priestess!” I called out.

Fleur stood perfectly still. We heard rustling behind us and we turned. I suddenly realized I had never seen the priestess in the light of day.

“You called me warrior?” She asked and actually sounded sweet. I saw her come into view. She actually had some color in the day. She was still incredibly pale though. The snakes were slithering around her head and she suddenly caught sight of Fleur. She stopped and squinted her eyes.

“My friend wants to talk to you,” I said.

She came forward slowly. “But this is no friend. This is the woman you loved once,” the priestess said. “Did your husband die and you now seek comfort in her arms?”

“No,” I said calmly. “She just wants to ask you questions.”

“And why should I answer them?” The priestess asked.

“Themistius was someone of high importance in the Vampire community,” Fleur began.

“Not surprised,” the priestess said, some of her voices laughing. “Most greedy people end up seeking power in other ways.”

Fleur nodded. “Would you be willing to come talk to some of the members of The Vampire Circle and giving us an account, a testimony of your knowledge of Themistius?”

I stared at Fleur in shock. “I thought only vampire testimony counted,” I said.

“Things are beginning to change,” she said without meeting my gaze.

“Why would I do that?” The priestess asked. “What’s in it for me?”

“Nothing,” Fleur said. “You can say no. I can’t force you, just wanted to know if you wanted your testimony about Themistius to go down on record so it can be documented what a horrible Vampire he was, that’s all.”

The priestess eyed Fleur. “Who was he? What was he?”

“The leader of The Circle, our governing -“

“I know what The Circle is!” The priestess said.

“How?” I asked.

“I’ve acquired plenty vampiric souls. I can see their whole lives.” The priestess crossed her arms. Her shimmering down was very pretty in the sunlight. She eyed Fleur. “Where would I be going to give my testimony if I choose to?”

The chorus of voices was calmer than usual. “We have headquarters here in Ireland, but you can let me know. I know you can travel anywhere. Where do you feel comfortable? Or me and another two members can come to your residence.”

“You can’t come where I dwell, walking dead or not,” the priestess said matter of factly. “Fine. I will meet you here in a week. I have business to attend to.”

“Thank you,” Fleur said with a smile. “And I hope I’m not being rude,” she continued. “But Abidemi in his testimony called you a demon but I don’t think you are.”

“I am not!” She exclaimed. Some of the voices sounded angry. “Demons are completely non human entities. I walked the earth as a woman once!”

My curiosity for the better of me. “What happened?” I asked.

She flashed me her cruel smile. “Only those who share my bed get to know,” she said, some of the voices laughing. She looked back at Fleur. “See you in a week.”

“Ok!” Fleur said. The priestess turned and disappeared into the woods.

“Is that a good idea?” I asked softly.

“She said she knew him. I want to hear what she has to say.”

“Be careful,” I told Fleur.

“She won’t hurt me. She has no reason to. I’m completely unimportant to her.”

“How did you knew she wasn’t a demon?” I asked.

“She had a heart,” Fleur told me. “It doesn’t beat. She’s already died and came back, like us but I could see she had a heart.”

I looked at Fleur perplexed but didn’t push the matter. “I couldn’t see it,” I said.

“Maybe she has a reason to not show it to men,” she said with a shrug.

We walked back inside the cottage. She picked up her bag and looked around. “I hate to say what I’m about to say but I must.” We all looked at Fleur. “You’re all under investigation for the murder of Themistius. You are innocent until proven guilty. You will be asked to come and give testimony to clear your name as Abidemi has. We will be visiting you in the next few weeks.”

We all nodded. “I have to take Oliver home,” I said.

“I know. We’re not holding anyone here. You’re all free to go home. Me and two other Circle members will be by in the next few weeks. Yourtestimonies can even be given in your homes. Once we have them and they all corroborate each other, then we can put this matter behind us.”

“Who will lead The Circle now?” Lucien asked.

“Oh, um, there was a vote last night and for the time being I’m in charge,” Fleur said.

We all looked at her surprised. She gave us a smile. “There will be a legitimate vote arranged in the next few months.”

“Which I believe you will win,” Abidemi said.

Fleur shook her head. “Well, we will see,” she said with a smile. “Take care everyone,” she said. We all bid her farewell. “Keep me updated on Oliver please,” she said to me as I walked her to the door.

“I will,” I said and watched her go. 

 

* * *

 

I laid awake beside Oliver that day and through the night. I went into his mind but the pier was empty. The following day I awoke. Everyone else was sleeping on the floor in thick blankets. I was feeling horrible. I felt despair andhelplessness. I felt empty and lost. I knew I had forever but I didn’t want Oliver to be gone forever.

I turned to face him and held him tight. _Wake up soon, baby,_ I whispered into his mind. _I need you, Oliver. I need you so much._

I closed my eyes and held him tight.

 

* * *

 

_Elio._

I gasped and sat up quickly. I looked at Oliver. He looked as he had these past three days. Like a male sleeping beauty. Maybe I imagined it? Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me?

 _Elio._ I looked down at him. But he was sleeping still. I went inside his mind. 

We were in a cave. “Elio!” I spun around and there he was. Oliver. I walked to him and held him tight. 

“Hey!” I said. I felt so relieved. “Ready to wake up?” I asked.

“Yes! I want to but I don’t know how!”

I stared at him. I didn’t either. “You have no idea?” I asked softly.

“No! I’ve been walking and walking I left the pier and walked the shore then into the woods and that led me to this cave. Now I don’t know where to go. I’ve been calling you the whole way here.”

I furrowed my brow. “You must be close because I heard when you called me,” I told him.

“Let’s keep walking,” he said. I nodded and took his hand. The cave was dark but we could see perfectly. I could hear dripping water. I wondered if we were going the right way.

“I think we’re going the right way,” he said.

“How?”

“I feel lighter. Since I left the pier, I’ve been letting the feeling in my chest guide me. If it felt heavy I’d turn around until I felt light again.”

“Ok,” I said. I remembered the crushing feeling in my chest. We walked for a while. Maybe a few hours. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of something. “You see that?” I asked. I pulled on him and we walked a bit faster. As we got closer I saw it was a beam of light. We jogged forward and reached it. We stood out of it, out of instinct. But then I stepped right in the middle of it. I laughed and looked at him. “We’re in your mind. It won’t hurt us.” 

Oliver grinned and stepped into the circle of light. He chuckled and hugged me. “I think that’s the way out,” he said putting his hand up to shield his eyes. “How do we get up there?” 

I thought for a moment. “Like I said, we’re in your head. In a dream. We can do what we want. We can fly up to it!” 

Oliver laughed and it was the best sound I had ever heard. “I believe I can fly!” He sung I laughed.

We held hands. “Ready baby?” He asked. 

“Ready, my love,” I said softly. We leaned in and kissed, pushed off the ground and began to fly up.

 

* * *

 

I sat up with a start. Imogen was on an easy chair at the end of the bed. I turned my body to look at Oliver. He was still sleeping.

“Come on baby,” I said, taking hold of his hand. “I woke up now you. Come on baby. Come on Oliver. Please wake up! Please! Please! Please.” I concentrated on his handsome face. 

It happened suddenly. The was a jab at my bite. I put my hand to it. “Yes!” I said. I looked at Imogen. “I felt my bite hurt!” I said.

“Great!” She said happily and came and knelt beside the bed. At that moment the door opened. Lucien, Avery, Abidemi and Red River walked in.

“What’s going on?” Avery said. They walked in with a bunch of grocery bags filled with synthetic blood. Avery put his bags down and came quickly to Imogen’s side. He looked up at me.

“I was in Oliver’s dream and he told me he was trying to wake up but couldn’t so -“

Oliver mumbled something. My non existent heart leapt to my throat. He squeezed his eyes together and then slowly blinked them half open. He mumbled again.

“He’s asking what happened!” Avery said. He looked so happy.

I stared down at him. “Baby?” I asked.

“I’m so thirsty,” he said hoarsely.

I lifted him up and leaned him against me. I put my wrist right to his mouth. “Drink baby,” I said softly. I felt the slight sting of his fangs and watched as he drank slowly. I was happy. So happy. I had never been so incredibly happy in my whole entire life.

 

* * *

 

It took almost a week for Oliver to feel ok enough to fly home. His neck healed completely. Vampires don’t scar. The flight home was long and I knew he was tired. When we got home, I practically carried him into our home and upstairs to our room.

I ran him a bath and gently washed him then fed him and put him to bed.

“Thank you so much, baby,” he whispered to me.

“Not so long ago the tables were turned,” I reminded him as I caressed him. “This is what we do. We’re here for each other. Forever.”

“Forever,” he whispered.

“Sleep my love,” I said softly. I cuddled him in my arms and thanked the Universe we were home, safe and sound.


	69. All Is Right Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Darlings! I apologize for taking so long in sharing this. I didn’t want it to end so like a baby I hung on to this but, tonight I’m posting this and next Tuesday I’ll be posting the last chapter! I’ll save the emotional goodbye to this story for next week!!_   
>  _It’s been a minute, so a recap: after the fight with Themistius, Oliver was hurt and was taking a long time to heal. Finally he woke up and Elio took him back to their gorgeous home and their faithful dog, Shadow. This is Oliver’s POV._   
>  _Enjoy!_

I blinked my eyes slowly, opening then. My lids felt so incredibly heavy. But finally they opened and the first thing I saw was Elio’s beautiful face. I smiled up at him. 

“Hi, baby,” he said softly. 

“Hi handsome,” I answered him. I turned my body towards him and he turned and held me. I breathed in and out.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” I replied. “Normal.”

“Dead, then,” he said in a light note and we chuckled. 

“Good and dead.” I sat up and stretched. I leaned back against the head board and Elio looked at me with worried eyes. I smiled and stroked his cheek. “You’re quite cute when you’re worried,” I said. 

“I never worry. That’s beneath me.” 

I chuckled. He grinned at me. He took my hand and kissed my palm. I gave him a soft smile. “I love you so much,” I said. 

“I love you more,” he answered. I opened my mouth to tell him that was impossible, but he leaned in and kissed me. Hard. He pulled back. “Don’t argue with me. I’m older and wiser than you and you know an argument is futile. Just accept I know better and that I...” he trailed off a moment. “I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in this universe.” I heard the emotion in his voice and sat perfectly still taking it all in.

“Then I am the luckiest man to walk this earth,” I replied. I felt the deep burning in my bite. He reached up to his and then came and climbed on top of me. He slipped his shirt off. I ran my hands down his gorgeous iridescent skin. “How long have we been home.”

“About three weeks,” he replied softly. “You’ve been in and out. I was making sure you were being fed properly.”

“Thank you,” I said looking up at his beautiful eyes. “The hospital?”

“Don’t worry. I took care of everything.”

I let out a sigh. “Thank you,” I said. I instinctively raised a hand to my neck but felt nothing amiss. 

“We don’t scar,” he reminded me. “The way you were turned is the way you will stay until you’re out in the sun or are beheaded. The steak through the heart is bullshit, we don’t even have a beating heart,” he said smugly. 

I chucked. “How’s everyone else?”

“Good,” he answered. “Now that you’re awake I’ll call Fleur so she can take a testimony of your version of events of that night so they can close the case and have all the documentation and we can all just move on with our lives.” 

“Sounds amazing!” I exclaimed.  

Elio laughed. “In the meantime, though,” he said. “You must be hungry?”

“Starving,” I whispered and looked up at him. I saw the small smile form on his lips. 

“Good,” he said leaning forward. I bared my fangs as I pulled him close and bit into his smooth skin. I pierced his jugular and drank. I loved the sound he made. I drank and drank until I was fully satiated. I retracted my fangs and licked up the blood on my lips and on his bite. I licked him to heal him and then I kept kissing and gently nipping at his neck. 

He let out a sexy laugh. “Hungry for other things?” He asked and slid off me and got between my legs. I was in my boxer briefs only.He slid them off me and I watched as he kissed all over my thighs. He was taking his time and I getting harder and harder as his lips and hands roamed over my lower abdomen, inner thighs, hips and every where he wanted them to go. 

By the time he took me in his mouth, I was achingly hard and throbbing with need. I groaned. I took long deep breaths as I watched his beautiful lips as he slid me and out of his mouth. “Elio,” I moaned. I saw his eyes flick up at me and he gave me a devilish smile and sucked me harder.  

I groaned loudly. He knew what he did to me. He knew. This tongue swirled around my hard on I wanted to last as long as possible but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. My orgasm began at my toes and worked its way up and I exploded in his mouth. He pushed me in deeper and swallowed everything. 

I laid their panting as he sucked me as I kept coming. It was so intense, as was everything concerning us. Once he had swallowed everything he got up and entered me without warning. 

“I’ll be gentle,” he said caressing my right thigh.  

“Don’t you dare be,” I said between pants. “Fuck me!”

And he did. Roughly. In such a needy way. It pleased me so much. It lasted forever too. He just kept going and going. He eventually turned me over, my chest and cheek on the bed as he rammed into me. He was erratic with his thrusts at times and I loved the way he was moaning. I felt his pleasure in my veins as it coursed through my body. I heard his low growls as he was getting closer to climax. 

Right before he came, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and to the side and he bit me, his fangs deep in my neck as he came inside me. It felt amazing. My body shook with pleasure as I too came a second time. We laid there a moment and then he retracted his fangs and healed me and then laid on top of me, kissing all over my shoulders and back. I felt him slide out of me after a while. 

“You’re never getting injured again,” he said softly. 

I turned and pulled him to my chest. He curled up into it and we held each other tight. “I’m sorry for that scare,” I said softly. 

“Never again,” he said softly. 

“No, baby, never again,” I replied. 

 

* * *

 

It was a week and half after me waking up that Fleur came with a couple of other members for The Circle. I gave my testimony and showed them all my memories of the night we fought Themistius. Once everything was on record, Fleur and The Circle members thanked us and we shook hands.  

Elio walked them out and I tried not to listen as he said goodbye. I wanted Elio to have his privacy. Once he was back inside the house he came and kissed me. “Let’s go walk Shadow,” he said. I grinned and nodded and got the leash and out we went. 

 

* * *

_Ten Months Later_

 

I looked up at the stars. They seemed endless. I took a deep breath in and out. Soft classical music played. I felt whole. Complete. The lapping of the ocean waves against our boat were soft and relaxing. Elio hummed slightly beside me as he gave me a soft kiss on the chest and slid his soft hands across my stomach.  

“Baby,” he said softly. 

“Hmm?” I asked. 

“I’ve been thinking...”

I grinned. “Yes?”

He pushed up on his elbow. He looked down on me. “You know don’t you?”

“You’ve dreamt about it,” I said gently. I reached up and caressed his cheek.”

Elio rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Don’t try to act as if you don’t want it.”

“Oh I do,” I said. I stared right into Elio’s eyes. “I want to be a father and have children with you and raise them and have a happy family. We didn’t build a big home for it to just be us and Shadow.”

Elio grinned. “Avery told me of the place he and Lucien went to. They do adoptions or they find surrogates.”

I furrowed my brow. “Our sperm works?”

“Yes,” Elio said with a scoff. “Thought you knew everything.”

“Apparently you can teach an old vampire new tricks.”

Elio’s laugh rang out in the peacefulness of the night. “That was so corny!” I chuckled. “But you’re not that old,” Elio said.

“Been around a few times,” I reminded him.

“Touché,” he said giving me a gorgeous grin.

I chuckled. “So they’re just normal human babies?” I asked and wondered why I had never thought of this.

“Yes,” Elio said. “They’ll grow up like a normal human child and one day...”

I took a deep breath in and out. “And one day they’ll decide whether to stay human or turn?”

“Yeah,” Elio said and looked at me. 

“I have a feeling it’ll probably depend on who they fall in love with.”

“Maybe,” Elio said. We laid in silence as we looked up at the star filled sky. “Remember when I went to your parent’s home and played piano for you?” I nodded. “This is what I saw.”

“I know, I remember,” I told him. We looked at each other and I smiled. “I remember everything.” I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

 

* * *

_Fifteen Months Later_

 

I walked to the hospital waiting room, I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. I had washed my hands and cleaned up and was now walking out to meet everyone. 

Elio had come with Avery, Lucien and Red River. I spotted them and saw Elio turn and they walked over quickly. The look on his face was so gorgeous. His worry and excitement. His mind was racing a million miles an hour.  

“How was it?” Elio asked. 

I grinned at him. “We’re dads,” I said and pulled him into me tightly. I squeezed him hard and Avery and Lucien and Red River cheered and hugged us. 

“The delivery went well,” I said. I looked into Elio’s eyes, holding his face. “We have a 7lb 3 ounce baby boy and a 6 lb 7 ounce baby girl.” Elio looked ecstatic and I felt his happiness wash over me. “Our surrogate mom is doing very well. Everything went perfectly. Come meet our babies,” I told him. 

Elio looked at everyone and then followed me. I led him to the employee elevator. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the delivery. I know you’re used to all the blood and you’re a pro but I -“

“You don’t have it to explain, baby,” I whispered to him. I rested my forehead on his and felt his stress slowly ebb away. “It’s ok,” I said and kissed him. “I was there and made sure it all went well and it did. Plus, our babies won’t remember who was there when they were being delivered anyway,” I said and Elio chuckled.  

I led him down the hallway and we walked into a room. Our surrogate mom was sleeping and Elio and I walked over to the babies. Elio gripped my hand as we walked closer. He looked down at the small bundles in their blankets. “Wow,” he whispered.  

He reached for our daughter and gently picked her up. I felt a warmth and comfort flood me I had never felt before. I picked up our son as Elio sat on the arm chair close by. Once he was settled and had our daughter in one arm I settled out son on his other arm. 

“Wow,” Elio said again. 

I grinned. “Fatherhood agrees with you,” I said. Elio grinned up at me. He furrowed his brow and I knelt in front of him. “I already held them,” I whispered softly. “Enjoy this.” He nodded and looked down at our babies. 

I looked at his face and basked in all he was feeling. It was wonderful.  

“We’re dads,” he said softly.  

“We are,” I answered caressing his left knee. 

“I love you,” he told me. 

“I love you,” I whispered back.

 

* * *

_Nine Months Later_

 

I hummed softly as I looked down at my son, Felix. Elio had our daughter Posie in his arms. 

“Out like a light,” Elio whispered softly. 

I grinned at him. “So is our baby boy,” I whispered back. We placed our babies in their cribs. Shadow laid out in his dog bed in a corner of the babies’s room. That was where he slept now. With them. 

“Alright boy, keep them safe,” Elio said to Shadow who panted and huffed with understanding. 

We walked to our room and undressed and got into bed. I pulled Elio close to me. He kissed my chest and curled into me. 

“Fatherhood does you good,” I said softly as I ran my fingertips down Elio’s soft back. 

He chuckled. “I’m still a lethal predator,” Elio said. 

“Indeed you are, darling,” I said. “A lethal predator who is an expert bottle warmer and diaper changer.”

“Not a word to anyone!” Elio said with a soft growl.

“None, my love,” I said and kissed his lips softly. I pulled him close and let myself drift off to a peaceful sleep. 


	70. Forever

I looked at Oliver as I buttoned up his suit jacket. I ran my hands over his shoulder and stepped back. 

“Perfect,” I said. I grinned at him. He grinned back. “Nervous?” I asked raising an eye brow. 

“That’s beneath us,” he said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

I chuckled. “Good to know I’m rubbing off on you,” I said. I heard the doorbell chime. Shadow began to bark. I turned and was quickly downstairs, petting Shadow and opening the door. Avery and Lucien walked in. Their son Jaxon was in Avery’s arms. He was almost two. 

“Hey!” I said hugging them both. “Hey, little man,” I said smiling at Jaxon. I looked over as Oliver came down the stairs.  

“Wow, look at both of you,” Avery said. “Nothing like a classic tux to make a man look manly,” he said with a wink. 

“I doubt I’ll ever look as amazing as you in anything,” I said as Oliver hugged around Avery’s shoulder and tickled Jaxon. He and Lucien hugged.  

“He’s looking more and more like you everyday!” Oliver told Lucien who radiated happiness at this. I grinned at him. I loved seeing him so happy.  

“Just another month and then baby number two!” I said.

“We can’t wait,” Lucien said. “Avery is convinced it’s a girl. And she will be gorgeous is she looked just like you,” Lucien told Avery. 

“Have you thought of names?” I asked. 

“We’re gonna go with Penelope,” Avery said. “I’ve always loved the name.”

“That’s beautiful,” I said. “And thank you guys so so much for watching Felix and Posie. They’re already passed out.”

“It is our pleasure. We’re about to get Jaxon ready for bed,” Avery said. “You guys have fun. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you,” Oliver said. Hugs were given all around and then Oliver and I walked out the door. We climbed into my jag and I glanced at him.  

“Ready?” I asked. 

“Always,” he said. 

 

* * *

 

I looked around my table and then out at the large hall and the countless tables and guests. The chatter of voices was loud but years of practice let me drown it out. I looked up at the stage and the glass and silver podium. I glanced at my watch. 

_Three more minutes,_ came Oliver’s voice in my head. I smiled.  _You will be perfect. I love you,_ I replied.  _I love you_ , he said. 

I watched as an older gentleman walked across the stage to the podium. Everyone hushed down. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” he said. “Welcome to the 34th Annual Fundraiser for Children’s Hospital. Now I know you all paid a hefty sum for your dinner plate tonight!” Soft laughter passed through the hall. “So we are here to show you exactly how your money is being spent. We are excited about the advances in pediatrics we are making and without further please help me in welcoming Dr. Oliver Perlman.” 

I grinned and clapped as Oliver walked out and gave everyone a wonderful smile and raised a hand to the hall full of people. They had all come to hear him talk about the future of pediatrics. I felt a swelling in my chest of absolute pride.  _That’s my husband_ , I thought.  _Father of my children_ . He looked in my direction and I grinned wider. The hall calmed down and he began to talk. 

“Good evening,” he said. There was a murmur of good evening that trickled through the hall. “I am here to fill you in on some very exciting new things we have been working on. One of them, my own passion project which began over a year ago when I became a father myself.”

Oliver looked out and smiled. He kept speaking. I had heard the speech several times and the research that was being done. I felt a slight twinge of nerves as he drew closer to the end.  

“Lastly,” he said as he looked out among the sea of faces looking up at him. “There is my own research I wish to tell you all about,” he said. I sighed. If I had a heart it would be beating erratically at the moment. 

“As a surgeon,” Oliver continued. “I see how the small body of a child bravely fights to heal itself, to make itself better and sometimes permanent scars can be something traumatic to grow up with, apart from the healing that happens internally, the healing we don’t see with our eyes.”

Oliver looked around. “So I wish to do nothing more than make that healing go by faster, make those scars... disappear.”

I looked around the room and saw everyone had their full attention on Oliver. I looked at him as well. 

“Vampiric saliva has a special compound which numbs and heals,” he said in a steady voice. “It is safe, it has no side effects. It stimulates the growth of new and healthy cells and makes healing that could take weeks happen in a matter of seconds or minutes. It eliminates scaring and even the surgical cut would be nonexistent in a matter of days.”

Oliver smiled. “You may be asking how I know this. I know this because I am a vampire.” I heard some gasps amongst the crowd. “I was given this gift by the person I love the most in this world and I wish to use for good. To help the children I treat. I wish for humans and vampires to reach across the aisle and help each other out in every way possible.”

I felt that swelling of pride again as everyone began to applaud Oliver. 

 

* * *

 

I waited patiently as Oliver shook hands and said goodbye to people. I was reminded of the second time I found him, years ago, at the hospital, everyone wanted time with him then as well. I hung back and politely nodded and smiled as people walked past me. Finally he was done. I opened my arms and he came to me and I hugged him. “You were wonderful. You were perfect,” I told him. 

He pulled back and looked down at me. “Thank you,” he said. 

“And since you’ll live forever you’ll be able to go hospital to hospital and make each one better and better.”

He grinned at me. “With you by my side I can do anything,” he told me softly. 

 

* * *

 

We left the hospital and drove to my old apartment. I was glad we had never gotten rid of it. Avery and Lucien knew the charity dinner would run late which is why they had come prepared to spend the night. I glanced at Oliver as we drove. He was texting Avery. 

“Avery said Felix woke up for a moment and he gave him some warm milk and he went right back to sleep.”

I nodded. “He’s always eaten more than Posie. You notice too she’ll eat at meal times properly and he’s just bouncing around too busy playing to properly eat.” 

“Yeah,” Oliver said laughing. 

“How old you think they should be before we start reading their minds?” I asked with a grin. 

“Oh Jesus let them be out of diapers first!” Oliver said.  

I chuckled. “Fine! I’ll give them their childhood but I’m definitely going in there once they hit puberty!”

Oliver laughed again. “You sure you want to?”

I made a face. “Ok, I’ll see how it goes.”

We drove into the underground parking of the apartment and parked and exited. Once in the elevator I pulled Oliver close to me, he put his hands against either side of my head and grinned down at me. He gently kissed me and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I smiled up at him. 

The elevator dinged and we walked out and down the hall. We walked into my apartment. “Home sweet home,” I said. The place was dark with just the moonlight coming in from the large windows and the door that led to the balcony. We didn’t need the lights, we could see everything perfectly. Oliver took my hand and we walked through the apartment and outside. 

“Do you remember the first time you brought me here?” He asked. 

“How could I forget,” I said looking up at him. The blue flames in his eyes were dancing beautifully. “You were a sweet and innocent 17 year old, lusting after me...”

Oliver laughed and pulled me close and kissed me. “Lusting after you?” I nodded. He nodded as well. “Yes,” he said softly. “Yes, I was.”

“You told me the view was romantic and asked me if this was what I did, bring people out my balcony,” I reminded Oliver.  

He nodded. “And you said you’ve barely been living here a month and I was the first person you had had out here.” 

We held each other a moment and I remembered back to that night. “I asked you if you were scare of me,” I said remembering that night. 

“And I said no, that you were a good person,” Oliver said. 

I sighed and pulled him closer, resting my cheek on his chest. “You make me a good person,” I said softly. 

“No. I don’t make you anything. I simply remind you of how amazing you are,” he said and I felt his palms run up and down my back. 

I looked up at him. “Can we go fuck now?” I asked with a huge grin. 

Oliver let out a gorgeous laugh. “As if you need to ask!” 

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, hurrying to the bedroom. I threw a him down on the bed and began to undress quickly. He did as well. I loved the gorgeous smile on his face. I climbed on top of his naked body and kissed him deeply. “Do you remember our first time?” I asked him with a grin.  

“You rode me,” he said grinning. I nodded as I leaned him and kissed him. He pulled me close and he kissed down my neck. I felt him line our bodies up and then I felt him slide in me as my body slid down on him. 

We both moaned. I went for his lips again, our tongues sliding in and out of our mouths, caressing each other. He wasn’t too forceful. He was taking his time and enjoying the feeling of sliding in and out of me. I leaned back and caressed his face, ran my hands through his hair, grabbing the top of it and tugging it gently. 

He stilled a moment, and looked into my eyes. “Don’t tell me my lethal predator husband is suddenly feeling sentimental,” he said with a soft smile. 

“I’m so proud of you,” I said. “I’m so proud of what your doing at work and so proud of how giving and smart you are and I’m so proud of the father and man that you are. I’m so proud to be married to you.” 

“Elio,” Oliver said and he just looked at me. 

I chuckled. “Mind reader and all and I can still render you speechless.”

He laughed and began to kiss me again. Deeply. Our bodies began to move hungrily, seeking pleasure from each other. He felt amazing inside me. I felt my bite pulse and throb as he grabbed my hips and slammed my body down on his. He felt like I did. He couldn’t be deep enough, he couldn’t fuck me hard enough. I loved this feeling. This crazy, lust filled need we had for each other. I never wanted this to change.  

“It never will,” he said. “I’ll want more and more each day from now until forever.”

Forever.

“Yes,” he said panting. “Forever.”

I felt his fangs pierce my neck and as he began to feed from me. I raised his wrist to my mouth and pierced there, his delicious blood filled my mouth and I drank greedily. 

Forever. 

It was something humans promised but were never able to give. We could though, Oliver and I. We could give each other forever and we would. 

I licked his puncture wounds as he licked my neck, healing it. We then kissed again, the taste of our blood still on our tongues and lips. I pulled back and held his face on my hands again.

“Forever,” I told him as I looked into his eyes. He nodded. “Until the end of time.”

“For all our days to come,” he whispered. 

“We deserve nothing less,” I said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment and thank each and everyone of you that read this story and all my other stories. This is my first WIP that I’ve completed and it’s a bittersweet moment. As much as I wished my stories would go on forever I’m so proud of the fact that this one has come to close. I have met some amazing friends on AO3 and I’m thankful for each and every one of you. Thank you for indulging me as I share these stories with you! My motto has always been: write the stories you wish to read yourself and having you read and enjoy is the icing on the cake. A million thanks! You’re all amazing to me!  
> HUGS <3 <3 <3


End file.
